Rebirth
by orionpax09
Summary: Shinji and Misato have always seen the strength the other had. When tragedy strikes, will they finally see themselves as the other does? Chapters 1-17: Current story content overhauled. Chapter 26: Brand new chapter! See profile for details.
1. Misato's Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1: Misato's Bad Day

Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV was not what anybody would call a morning person. Never had, and the people who knew her doubted that she ever would be.

As the sun began shining through her window and striking her face, the purple-haired Major whimpered in her sleep and rolled over, curling up in a ball on her bed, dragging her blanket up to cover her face. This tactic worked and let her stay partially asleep for a few more minutes…until Misato's alarm clock began ringing its electronic head off.

Slowly, bloodshot brown eyes appeared from beneath the blanket and stared balefully at the wretched device she kept only as a necessity. Eventually resigning herself that it really _was_ time to get up, Misato snaked her hand out and smacked the alarm clock's off button.

Groaning as she rubbed her eyes, silently hoping that someone would do her the immense favor of blowing up every alarm clock factory in existence, Misato pushed aside her blanket and sat up. Only to very nearly collapse back down upon her futon, feeling as if someone was taking a jackhammer to the interior of her skull. She then placed her hands on her forehead, trying to stabilize herself enough to actually get to her feet and face the day ahead.

Yawning in a decidedly un-ladylike manner, Misato took a moment to do a few stretches, and was soon clomping unsteadily about her apartment in her tank top and cutoffs, making her way to the kitchen. Sniffing the air as she went, she smiled. Unless her nose was also suffering from her hangover, something delicious was presently cooking in the kitchen, no doubt under the careful attention of her ward, Shinji Ikari.

Several more unstable steps later, Misato had entered the kitchen, her smile deepening. Sure enough, the 1st Child of NERV was already dressed for the day, smiling as he cooked something in a frying pan. A quick check revealed that he had already fed Misato's pet warm water penguin. PenPen was happily gulping down his plate filled with sardines without a care in the world.

As the purple-haired woman staggered into a wall, Shinji jumped slightly as he turned to her. Blinking a few times, he said, "Oh! Good morning, Misato!" Managing a slight smile as Misato dragged herself into the kitchen, the boy gave her a look of concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ugh…hi, Shinji…" Misato managed to get out. Even with her head feeling as if it were about to explode, the sight of her ward was enough to bring a smile to Misato's face.

"How are you doing?" Shinji asked her in his usual quiet manner. "You...don't look too good."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel that great, either. Though I've felt worse," Misato replied in a dismissive fashion. Deciding to focus on more immediate matters, she looked at the griddle that was sizzling nicely on the stove. "So…what's for breakfast?"

"Oh! I thought I'd make waffles and sausages," Shinji replied shyly.

"Asuka's favorite," Misato noted with a hint of amusement, wincing as her head throbbed some more dissuading her from saying anything teasing.

"Well, she _has_ been in a bad mood lately, so…" Shinji trailed off helplessly, shrugging his shoulders as he returned his attention to breakfast.

Misato shook her head slowly, wincing at the additional effort, knowing that this was a gross understatement. Asuka had been a barely-contained storm of fury in the week since Shinji had returned from the Eva, often leaving him in the awkward role of peacemaker.

_Wait. Has it already been one week?_ Misato wondered absently. A quick-but-painful recollection of the date confirmed that. Exactly one week had passed since Shinji, the 3rd Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 had been released by the monstrous purple behemoth after thirty days of being trapped within its Entry Plug as nothing more than a soul and some additional LCL. Thirty days Misato had been spent dreading the possibility that she would never see her Shinji again.

Misato winced, for just thinking about these horrendous events was making her head pound even more. "Let me know when breakfast is ready, okay, Shinji-kun?" she groaned, moving over to the refrigerator. The memory of such horrors chilling her right to the heart, making her want nothing more than to wash them away. And she knew exactly where to find the cure for what ailed her.

"Um…Misato? What are you doing?" Shinji asked, the smile gone from his face as fear shone in his blue eyes.

Smirking at her ward, Misato replied, "I'm doing what I do _every_ morning, Shinji-kun! I'm grabbing a little pick-me-up!" Then she shot him a dangerous look before adding, "And please, do us both a favor and don't lecture me on my drinking! Because I'm _really _not in the mood for it right now!"

"Uh, no! I mean, I wasn't gonna do that!" Shinji grimaced even as PenPen looked up from his sardines, a drop of sweat appearing on the water fowl's head. "But - you see..."

Shinji's voice trailed off as Misato opened the refrigerator and reached in for a can of her favorite flavor of alcohol…only to stare in shock at its absence. Her mouth open in disbelief, Misato looked even closer, feeling about the inside of the refrigerator, unable to believe what her eyes were telling her.

"…you drank the last of it last night," Shinji whimpered while PenPen waddled madly out of the kitchen.

Blinking a few times, Misao stared at the interior of her refrigerator. This did nothing to change the reality its empty interior. Then she gave a quick shake of her head. It remained empty. Finally, the purple-haired woman sagged in acceptance of this brand-new reason not to get up in the morning before slowly closing the refrigerator door and turning to her ward.

"I'm sorry," Shinji apologized, clearly wishing he had followed PenPen's example. "I...well, I was planning on doing some shopping today, but..."

If it weren't for her headache, Misato might have said something nasty. If she were feeling a bit more energetic, she probably have done more than just stare with her bloodshot eyes. And if she had been dealing with anybody but Shinji, the closest thing she had to a real family, there would most _definitely_ have been bloodshed. As things were, she contented herself to groan, put both hands to her head, and muttered, "Get me some coffee, Shinji. And see if you can dig up some aspirin while you're at it…"

While Shinji was sighing in relief that things had not gotten ugly, Misato made her from the kitchen to the living room. There she collapsed upon the couch, and set to work trying to convince her head not to fall of her body.

Misato didn't know how long she had lain on her couch, wishing that she could just crawl back into bed and hope for a better day tomorrow. All she knew was that her headache was slowly becoming tolerable when a familiar voice split her ears and almost did the same to her head. "_Thiiiiird!_" shrilled Asuka Langley-Sohryu. Holding her head up with one hand to make sure it didn't roll off her shoulders, Misato looked up from the couch to see the German redhead stomped into the kitchen, wrapped in a bathrobe and her blue eyes filled with fire.

Looking on in dismay as she watched Shinji cringing before the volatile 2nd Child, Misato's heart sank even more as he asked, "Wh-what is it, Asuka?"

Staring murder at Shinji, Asuka intoned in the voice of death, "Why is there is no hot water?"

Shinji looked blankly at Asuka before replying, "W-what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?! There is no hot water in this apartment, that's what I'm talking about!" Asuka ranted, drawing herself up as high as she could so as to look down on Shinji.

Taking a moment to rip his gaze away from the furious redhead, Shinji went to the kitchen sink and turned the knob. Sure enough, the only water that made its way out of the faucet was the cold variety. "I guess the water heater is broken."

"You _guess?!"_ Asuka shrieked, sending daggers into Misato's brain. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to take bath without any hot water?!"

"Um…I'm sorry…" Shinji replied lamely as Misato groaned unhappily.

Shoving her face right into Shinji's fearful one, Asuka snarled, "I don't want any damned apologies! I want to know what you're planning to do about this!"

"Leave him alone, Asuka…" Misato spoke, dragging herself into the sitting position. Migraine or not, she wasn't about to sit on her dead ass and watch Shinji be bullied. Especially not after everything that happened. As the redhead turned her wrathful gaze towards her new target, Misato struggled to keep talking. "It's not like there's anything he can do about it…"

"Oh, really?" Asuka smirked in mocking way. "And here I thought that the Invincible baka Shinji could do _anything!"_

Before Asuka could really get going on her diatribe and send Misato's headache skyrocketing to new heights, Shinji came to the rescue. "Um…breakfast is ready?"

Asuka returned her attention to Shinji, looking ready to take his head off, only to notice her favorite breakfast had finished cooking and was ready to be served. Her blazing fury slowly reduced to a low boil as she looked at Shinji again. "You better have strawberries to go with those waffles," the redhead declared. "And those sausages better be low-fat! I've got a figure to maintain, you know!"

Shinji nodded quickly. "I know. And I got strawberry syrup, too."

Frowning as only the Red Devil could, Asuka turned about on her heel. "I want that hot water working by this afternoon, baka!" she declared. With that, she seated herself at the table and waited for Shinji to start serving her breakfast.

Sighing with almost palpable relief with the narrow aversion of this minor crisis, Shinji went to work preparing everybody's dishes and getting the coffee going while Misato somehow got to her feet and joined Asuka at the table. It wasn't long before everybody was served and they started eating. The meal passed slowly and awkwardly around all the tension that had been piling up since Shinji's release.

Shortly after breakfast was done and Misato was downing a couple aspirin, she practically jumped out of her skin when the telephone rang. "I'll get it," Shinji called out, quickly moving to the telephone and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Misato wondered blearily, propping herself up as she watched Shinji talk to whomever was rude enough to disturb them at such an indecent time of day.

As Misato turned to look towards Shinji, their eyes met as he told her, "It's Dr. Akagi."

"Rits? At this time of day?" Misato grimaced, the image of NERV's Head Scientist popping into her fogged mind. "Look, Shinji-kun, if she wants to give you another check-up, fine, but..."

"She doesn't want to give me a check-up," Shinji informed her. The worry in his voice betraying his concern.

"She doesn't?" Misato asked, narrowing her eyes in surprise. Ritsuko had insisted on giving Shinji a complete medical examination every day this week, just to be certain that there had been no harmful side-effects of his absorption by the Eva. "So what's she bugging us about?"

"She wants all of us to come in to Headquarters," Shinji explained in a worried fashion. "Apparently, the Evas Now that NERV and the Evas have been fully repaired…she's ordered a synch test for all of us."

At these words, Misato's face fell. "What?" she demanded, hoping against hope that this was some kind of sick joke. "Wait, Shinji...uh, gimme the phone, will ya?" Nodding in a somewhat wary fashion, the 3rd Child gingerly approached and handed the Major the receiver. Gruffly taking it from his hand, she placed it her ear and snorted, "Rits?"

"Morning, Misato," came the voice of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. "I guess Shinji gave you the bad news."

"He did," Misato promptly confirmed. "And now I want to have a word or three with the person who delivered said message."

"Well, before you shoot the messenger, let me remind you that Commander Ikari has given me explicit orders to get NERV _and _the Evangelions back into functional order. And as quickly as possible," Ritsuko commented in her usual businesslike manner. Then her voice soured somewhat when she added, "And given the recent...failure of the Dummy Plug System, that means we have to make certain that the pilots are recovered and ready for action."

Misato frowned, for while she recognized the eminent logic in the doctor's words, she found herself resenting the cold, casual fashion in which they had been spoken. _Then again, that's not exactly a big surprise,_ she frowned disdainfully. _Lately, it seems like Rits is getting to be less human, and a lot more like a goddamned computer like the MAGI._

Pressing her lips together, Misato did her best to stifle her annoyance and shove it to the side. "Maybe so," she eventually conceded. "But I thought the Commander had order Unit 01 grounded!"

"He did," Ritsuko confirmed, as aware as the rest of them the reasons for the Commander's caution. "But even so, Unit 01 is presently fully functional. And if we wind up facing off against another Angel like the 14th, then we're going to need every active Evangelion we have to handle it. And that means we need each of the Children ready and able to pilot them."

Hissing a tiny breath, Misato gave heavy consideration to protesting this decision. She wanted to say that Shinji wasn't ready to return to duty as of yet. That there was no guarantee that the events that resulted in him being trapped inside of his Eva would not repeat themselves, now that the notorious destroyer known as Unit 01 had possession of an S2 organ. She wanted to say so many different things, if only to put off his return to NERV Headquarters for at least one more day.

But she didn't. She couldn't.

Because as much as she wished otherwise, Misato knew that Ritsuko was correct.

The Angels were a menace that had to be defeated, at any costs. For to suffer even one loss to them carried with it the risk of suffering Third Impact. And after seeing the Second Impact firsthand, Misato knew that would very literally spell the end of the world.

"Alright, fine, Rits," Misato muttered in a sour manner. "Just do us all a favor and keep the poking and prodding to a minimum today. Because I'm telling you right here and now that none of us here is in the mood for any more shit."

"Hmm. Join the throng," Ritsuko returned, sounding a bit more like the human being she had been back in their college days. "Relax, Misato. It's just a synch test. What could -?"

"You finish that sentence, Ritsuko Akagi, and I will personally weld your mouth shut for good!" Misato broke with a great surge of annoyance. "After everything that's been happening lately, the _last _thing we need to do is go around, tempting fate!"

Groaning somewhat at this, Ritsuko replied, "Okay, I guess you got me there." Heaving a weary sigh that seemed to match Misato's own disposition, the doctor went on to say, "So, guess I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. Later," the purple-haired woman muttered before handing the receiver back to Shinji. As he accepted it, she paused to study the boy who had become the family she had never had. And as she did so, Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV came to a conclusion.

This was going to be a very bad day.

* * *

After splashing a couple gallons of water in her face and downing even more coffee, Misato got dressed in a blouse and skirt that left nothing to the imagination, as well as her usual flight jacket. Asuka donned her school uniform and clipped on her A-10 nerve clips, while Shinji donned his usual slacks and short-sleeved shirt. Once they were all more-or-less ready to face the day, or as close to it as was possible, the Major led her wards down from their cozy apartment to her blue Renault. After fighting with the starter for a few a seconds, she coaxed the battered vehicle to life, and the three of them began their journey to the underground fortress that was NERV Headquarters.

Holding the steering wheel with her right hand, Misato massaged her forehead with the left, driving far more cautiously than she usually did. Asuka was still grumbling from her place on the backseat, while Shinji had long since put on his SDAT and adjusted the volume so as to block out the German.

Looking at Shinji, Misato couldn't help but feel saddened by the way the boy used that infernal device to keep the world at bay. The boy had lived through ten years of loneliness and pain, ever since the day his mother had died and his father, Commander Gendo Ikari, had decided that he couldn't be bothered with raising his own son. The boy had spent those ten years being cared for by his teacher, and while Misato didn't know that man personally, she was already certain that she hated him. For in those ten sad years, the 3rd Child had become convinced that nobody could ever have any use for him, let alone care for him.

From the day she had brought Shinji in to live with her, Misato had learned some of the details of Shinji's life from his file, and had pieced together a lot of the rest from her time together with the boy. So she knew how much pain he had suffered. But she had also seen his strength, his courage.

From the very first day he had been forced into piloting Unit 01, Shinji had been confronted with hell so many times that Misato was at a loss to count them all. She had sent him out in Unit 01 to battle the Angels, she had seen him being carried from the Eva's Entry Plug, unconscious and badly injured, she knew the terror he felt at piloting the barely-controllable biomechanical monster, and she felt the new emotional scars he bore from every battle he fought and invariably won.

_Why can't you see it, Shinji-kun?_ Misato found herself wondering, looking at the boy as he once again hid away from the world. Wishing not for the first time that she could do something to ease his pain, to take up the burdens that she had been forced to place on his shoulders.. _Why can't you see how strong you truly are?_

Fortunately for her frayed nerves, they made it to one of the entrances to the Geofront without incident. From there, they rode a tram that carried them and the Renault into the depths of the self-sufficient colony that was NERV's domain. Casually observing the familiar sight of the bottoms of many of the buildings of Tokyo-3 protruding from the roof of the Geofront, she waited until the tram deposited them at the parking garage. As soon as she was parked in her reserved space, Misato and the Children got out of the car. Only to be surprised by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Good morning, everyone," Dr. Ritsuko Akagi greeted them, a slight smile adorning the faux-blonde's face. Replete in her lab coat and with a clipboard in hand, NERV's resident mad scientist projected an air of businesslike cheer that everybody could tell was casually forced. Masking the fact that, in her way, Ritsuko was as emotionally drained as the rest of them

"Speak for yourself, Rits," Misato groaned. Not willing to muster the energy needed to force the illusion of civility.

Ritsuko gave Misato a lopsided smile, her green eyes sparking with humor. "Whew. I haven't seen you like this since we were college," the doctor muttered in what was supposed to be a pleasant manner, but ultimately came off as forced as her earlier greeting. "Remember all those parties we went to back then?"

Despite everything, Misato managed a weak smile. This mentioning of better, friendlier times past taking away some of the pain of the present. "Some of those were less fun than they looked."

Returning Misato's smile, Ritsuko directed her attention to the two children. "Okay, you two should get to your Evas," she told them before returning her attention to Misato. "We better get going as well. You know how the Commander hates to be kept waiting."

"Um…" Misato hesitated, drawing everybody's attention. As the doctor and her wards looked quizzically at her, Major struggled to get her thoughts in order before she tried again. "You go ahead, Rits. I'll catch up."

Frowning as she narrowed her eyes, Ritsuko finally shrugged in a 'why not?' manner. "Just don't get lost this time, okay?" she asked in a voice that was half-joking, half-pleading. "I've got enough on my plate without having to track you down again."

Not bothering to vocalize her response, Misato simply nodded. To her relief, Ritsuko sighed in response before turning to leave. "Okay, you two," the Major sighed haggardly as soon as the doctor was out of sight. "Let's just get this over with." With a nod from Shinji and a gruff snort from Asuka, the three of them were on their way.

Though NERV remained a massive labyrinth to her, one that was painfully easy to lose one's way in, Misato and the children knew the path that would lead them first to the women's locker room fairly well. However, when they finally reached their destination, they received a minor surprise.

"Oh!" Shinji started as soon as he caught sight of the figure standing just outside of the women's locker room. "Hi, Ayanami."

"Hello, Ikari-kun," Rei responded instantly, giving Shinji a polite bow of her head. The enigmatic 1st Child of NERV was already garbed in her skintight plug suit. The blue-haired albino's face was an inscrutable mask as she surveyed the rest of them, bowing to them in turn as well. "Major. Pilot Sohryu."

"Hiya, Rei," Misato replied as Asuka snorted disdainfully.

Rei watched impassively as Asuka joined her and the two entered the locker room. "Um…good luck with your synch tests, you two…" Shinji spoke in that way Misato had long since identified that showed that he didn't know what else to say them.

Unfortunately, it quickly turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Asuka turned to look at Shinji, her face darkening as she snarled, "What are you talking about, baka?! You think I need _luck?!_ Is that what you're saying?!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Shinji held his hands up and waved in negation, sputtering, "N-no, I didn't – that is, I…I'm sorry…!"

Her mood turning from anger to grumpy sullenness, Asuka hissed in disgust. "_Mein gott_, you're pathetic. Always apologizing for _everything_," the redhead declared, as if she were dealing with something stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "Well, maybe I _will_ be lucky…and you'll get sucked into that damned Eva again and never come back!"

Rei narrowed her eyes slightly at this, the corners of her mouth turning slightly downwards. As for Misato, her face became a magnified version of Rei's barely visible ire as she started towards the redhead, screaming, "Don't you even joke about that, Asuka! Don't you _dare!_"

"Who's joking?" Asuka smirked, apparently oblivious to the way Misato was clenching her fists. "Anyway, later, jerk." With a haughty air, the redhead turned and made her way out of sight.

Once the German was gone, Rei looked at Shinji, a hint of affection slipping past the self-imposed mask of her face. "Good luck, Ikari-kun. And welcome back."

As soon as Rei disappeared from sight, Misato growled deep in her throat. "I can't believe that girl…!"

"Misato, please! It's okay!" Shinji pleaded, a hint of fear showing in his voice. "Please, I…"

Sighing as Shinji once again took on the role of the peacemaker, the way he had been doing all week, Misato looked at her ward and frowned wearily. "I'm sorry, Shinji-kun."

"It's okay, Misato," Shinji replied reassuringly. "Come on, I have to get changed, too."

Nodding reluctantly, Misato followed the boy to the men's locker room. When they finally got there, Shinji looked at the Major and said, "Well…I guess I'll see you later, Misato."

"Right," Misato replied, trying to keep her voice level. But when Shinji turned and started into the locker room, a dam broke inside of her heart. She reached out and grabbed Shinji's wrist. "Shinji, wait…" she almost begged, quickly dragging Shinji back to her. Placing her other hand on his shoulder, she stared deeply into his gentle blue eyes. Taking in every detail of the kindly boy that had found his way into her home and her heart.

"What is it, Misato?" Shinji asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Sighing as she fought the emotions boiling inside of her, Misato got out, "Look…if you want, I could talk to Ritsuko and the Commander…maybe put off your synch test for a few days…"

"What?" Shinji wondered.

Shaking her head as all air of pretense fled, Misato lowered herself to look Shinji square in the eyes, holding onto his shoulders like she would never let go. "Shinji...okay, I admit it. I'm scared. I know it's stupid, but I just can't help it," Misato confessed, her emotions close to the surface, in a place where she only allowed Shinji to see them. "After what happened the last time…every day, I'd come here and stare at that purple monster, thinking about you, scared that…that you'd never come back."

"Misato…" Shinji murmured.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Misato continued. "When our salvage operation failed…I'd thought I'd lost you forever." As the purple-haired Major confessed her fears, she drew Shinji into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She thought back to the sight of his blue and white plug suit spilling out of the Entry Plug in a surge of Link Control Liquid, of how she had cried and cried with it in her arms before Shinji had been returned to them. A sight that now haunted her during the day, and found her in her nightmares. "I don't want to lose you, Shinji. My Shinji-kun."

Hesitating, almost flushing at the feel of Misato's body, Shinji hugged her in return. "I…I don't want to lose you, either, Misato," he replied before pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes. "But…I'll have to do this sooner or later."

"I know that, but…" Misato protested unhappily. Fear unmoved by logic.

"I can't run away anymore," Shinji told her, the strength Misato knew he had surfacing just behind those storm blue eyes of his. "So many people got hurt by that last Angel…all because I didn't want to pilot. I can't let that happen again."

Shaking her head slowly and sadly, Misato rubbed the cheek of the young man she now admired so much with her own. When she finally stood, she kept looking at Shinji. Keeping him close to her…and away from the damned monster that had stolen him away, and left her shattered.

As the two of them stood there in silence, holding each other tight, the silence was completely shattered as the halls were flooded with red and an alarm sounded. "What the…?" Misato started, standing and looking about in confusion before a massive impact shook NERV headquarters. As the vibrations subsided, the Major and the 3rd Child looked each other in the eyes, one thought racing through their minds.

_An Angel!_

Putting everything aside, her fears, insecurities, and affections, Misato focused on the discipline and responsibility she had honed over the years. She looked her ward, the 3rd Child of Nerv, and ordered, "Shinji, get to your Eva!"

"Right!" Shinji responded as he turned and headed into the locker room.

Just before he was out of sight, Misato shouted, "Shinji?" As he stopped in mid-stride, looking over his shoulder at her, Misato said in a semi-serious, semi-teasing voice, "Don't you _dare_ make me wait another thirty days before coming back this time!"

A moment passed before Shinji rewarded her with a smile. "I won't, Misato." And with that he was gone. Gone to battle on her behalf once more.

Taking a deep breath, steeling herself for what lay ahead, Misato began a mad dash for the bridge as a bad day got worse. Already certain that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Author's Notes: First of all, I'd like to take moment to thank everybody who has read and reviewed my story. This means a great deal to me.

I have rewritten the first chapter so soon mostly because I pushed a little too hard to get it posted as fast as I could, due to time constraints on my end. As a result, I really didn't pursue my editing as I should have. That was my fault.

As Dartz-IRL pointed out, as a result of my hurrying, I made Rei too robotic. Sorry about that, Rei. Now, as for Shinji, Misato, and Asuka, while it may be true that I went overboard with them as well, the fact is I deliberately exaggerated their character flaws to show that things are especially stressful for them right now. As anybody who has ever been in a tragic situation themselves will tell you, just because a bad situation has been successfully, even happily resolved, that doesn't mean that everything is suddenly okay. There remains, at least for a time, an emotional scarring while the healing takes place. This is shown in the series by how quickly Misato went to Kaji's apartment after Shinji was released from the Eva, desperate for some comfort, and I wanted to explore how that stress could affect them at home as well. If I failed, I apologize, and will make an effort to better in the future.

Besides, on a personal note, Asuka's abusiveness and arrogance have long since landed her a permanent place on my Bad List. I just can't stand the Red Devil! And as for whether or not waffles with strawberries and sausages actually _are_ her favorite breakfast…I haven't a clue. I don't think it's mentioned, and I just wanted to show that Shinji is trying to make everybody feel better.

Dartz-IRL: Once again, I thank you for the honest critique. I will take everything you said to heart, and since this is the holiday season, I'm making sure that the full NGE series lands on my DVD player. I'm going to get this story right even if it kills me!

Biohazard 101: I won't tell what's going to happen to Asuka, but as for Gendo, Karma most definitely has plans for him. Of course, in the Bastard King's case, it's going to be difficult for me to come up with a comeuppance that accounts for every evil thing he's ever done.

Mr. Lee: As I said above, I was trying to exaggerate Shinji/Misato/Asuka's character flaws in order to show things are very stressful for them right now. Again, if I blew it, then I apologize.


	2. The Intruder

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: The Intruder

As the alarm continued to blare, Misato sprinted through the labyrinthine hallways of NERV. Adrenaline was pumping through every vein, pushing every sense she had to optimum efficiency, every muscle to peak readiness. Her mind already conjuring images of the enemy she had yet to even see, her hangover and everything else falling away. The need of the situation causing her to rise up, and ready herself to do what she did best.

When she finally made it to the bridge, Misato visually scanned her surroundings. The bridge crew were all at their stations, though it was clear from the state of their uniforms that they had only gotten there shortly before the Major herself. Ritsuko was also present, apparently analyzing the others' findings. And as Misato looked out towards the Eva launch tubes, her eyes widened in shock.

_What the hell?!_ Misato thought incredulously. Just beneath one of the open launch tubes was a massive growth that had appeared to have erupted from the very structure of the launch bay. It looked to be as large as an Eva, and was the shape of an egg. Huge, bulging veins visibly pulsated just beneath the surface. And unless her eyes were deceiving her, it was getting even bigger.

Taking a breath, Misato snapped herself back to attention. "Ritsuko, status!" she demanded, looking hard at the Head Scientist. "Talk to me! What the hell is that thing?!"

Refusing to tear her eyes away from the readout, Ritsuko instead gestured for the Major to join her. "Take a look," the harried scientist started as Misato looked at the computer screen, which was displaying a sensor analysis of the growth. "From what we can tell, it looks like there's an embryonic Angel inside the cocoon. And it's growing, Misato. Fast!"

Taking in all the available data from the readout, Misato returned her attention to monstrosity growing within the heart of NERV itself. "An Angel?! _Here?!"_ she shrieked in horrified disbelief. "But how the hell did _that_ happen?!"

"I don't know!" Ritsuko shrilled. Taking a deep breath, the faux-blonde continued. "I was setting everything up for the synch test when alarm went off! That thing was already growing when I got here!"

Irritated with the lack of answers, Misato gritted her teeth. "So how long until it…it hatches?"

Finally looking away from the readouts, Ritsuko looked her friend in the eye. "I'm not sure. Not long. A couple minutes, maybe."

Snorting in frustration, Misato glared hatefully at the swelling abomination. "What's the status of the Evas?"

"Units 00 and 02 are almost ready to launch," Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga reported evenly. His bespectacled eyes focused entirely on his station and his duties. "We can unseal Unit 01 as soon as you give the word, Major. But we're still waiting for Pilot Ikari."

Misato winced at this. The thought that her heart-to-heart with Shinji might just have cost them a chance at victory dug straight into her heart. _Dammit, don't do this! You have to stay focused! _Misato yelled at herself. _We've been in bad spots before! So don't waste time complaining about! Just do what you have to do and work with what you've got!_

"Consider the word given, Makoto! I'll deal with the Commander later!" As the bespectacled otaku nodded, Misato frowned as she considered the monstrous object growing before her. "Alright, people! I don't want a fight down here, so close to Terminal Dogma! Is there any chance we can use the launch tubes to get that thing out of here? Give us some breathing room?"

"Negative," Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba replied with a shake of his head. "The diameter of the cocoon is almost twice that of the tubes. No way it'll ever fit!"

Grunting her disgust, Misato thought, _I guess I should've known that trick wouldn't work twice in a row!_ Narrowing her eyes hatefully at the still-growing egg, she went to her next option. _Fine. Then we'll just have to do this the hard way!_

This thought in mind, Misato ordered, "Open channels to Units 00 and 02!"

"Yes, sir!" Maya Ibuki replied, the young woman already working frantically.

A moment later, holographic displays appeared in mid-air before Misato, carrying the images of the female Evangelion pilots. "Asuka, Rei! We don't have a lot of time, so listen up!" the Major growled as she leaned in towards them. "We have an egg growing down here that's getting ready to hatch a full-grown Angel! Now we don't know how much time we have until this thing wakes up, or what it'll be capable of once it does. But we can't afford to have an Angel loose this close to Terminal Dogma! So we have to try to destroy it before it finishes growing!"

"Right! Let's kill that monster before it even hatches!" Asuka grinned eagerly.

"Agreed," Rei answered, her eyes hardening just the slightest bit.

"Just be careful, you two; if that things wakes up before you can destroy it, then just try to hold it off until Shinji gets there. Don't take any unnecessary risks," Misato cautioned as the final launch preparations were made, making herself aware of everything that was going on around her. The Angel's growth, the launch preparations, the dangers inherent to a battle this close to Terminal Dogma. "Remember, if your umbilical cables are destroyed down here, we won't be able to replace them." Both pilots nodded to this, fully aware that if this happened, they would have five minutes of power at most. Five minutes against an unknowable adversary.

"Major!" Maya spoke up from her station. "Final launch preparations for Units 00 and 02 have been completed!"

"Right then! Evas launch!" Misato cried out.

* * *

Close to the bridge, three biomechanical behemoths stood waiting, supported and restrained by their gantries. Two of these gantries were in now motion, parting for the blue Cyclops known as Unit 00, as well as the crimson beast Unit 02.

"Ha! This is great!" Asuka crowed as she urged her Eva forward. Barely looking at Rei's image within her own Entry Plug as she advanced. "We'll just kill the damn thing before it even hatches! We'll be done before the Third even gets here!"

"Pilot Sohryu, I would thank you not to make such statements," Rei replied as the two Evas moved towards the cocoon.

"Why not?" Asuka wondered, arching an eyebrow at the albino. "What could be easier than killing a sitting duck?"

"We still are unaware of this Angel's capabilities, should it awaken," Rei replied evenly. "Also…"

"Also what?"

"You may, as Suzuhara-kun once put it, 'jinx us'," Rei concluded matter-of-factly.

Asuka just stared at the Eva that her fellow Child commanded, and gave a mental snort. The week since Shinji had been brought back from the Eva had grated on her in ways that she couldn't have imagined. Misato had vacillated between being drunk and fawning over Shinji, coddling him every single day. Every day, when Shinji had gone to NERV for his medical exams by Doctor Akagi, everybody's focus had been on the 3rd Child, letting him know how glad they were that he was back. At school, it had been more of the same, with even her best friend Hikari mooning over Shinji.

While Asuka might normally understand such behavior, it only served to reinforce the anger she felt, an anger that had been building up over a long period of time. Staring at the cocoon, she felt that anger again. The anger that was fueled by every failure, every setback she had suffered since she began piloting Unit 02. She had needed Shinji's help in the battle on the _Over the Rainbow_ carrier, her first battle against the 7th Angel had been disaster, she had been forced to rely on Shinji to help during the aborted attempt to retrieve an embryonic Angel from a volcano, and during the battles with 13th and 14th Angels, both Asuka and Rei were readily defeated. It had always been Shinji who had saved the day. It had always been _Shinji_.

Then she allowed herself a dangerous smile, for now, unexpectedly, it was Asuka's time to shine. Some twist of fate had placed this pathetic embryonic Angel right before her, just waiting to be killed, and the German was more than happy to oblige it. A quick, easy victory, and without needing anybody's help in order to get it.

Smiling even more, Asuka gave the necessary combination of mental and mechanical commands that caused Unit 02 to deploy its progressive knife from its left shoulder pylon. The crimson Eva took hold of the wave-frequency blade, which vibrated hungrily in anticipation as the Asuka moved up next to the pulsating cocoon. Rei had her Eva draw its own prog knife, and the two titans took opposite sides of the cocoon.

"Major, we are in position," Rei spoke, her voice taking a slight edge.

"Right! Begin the attack!" Misato ordered fiercely.

"Yes!" Asuka grinned, and immediately drew the prog knife down the cocoon's side, even as Rei did the same. Asuka then ripped the cut open, reveling in the sight of greenish liquid spurting from quivering organic mass. Then she forced the knife deep into the gooey mess before her. Glorying in the ease of it all, Asuka started to withdraw the knife.

Just as she gave the command, however, something inside pulled back. "Huh?!" Asuka cried out, her eyes widening with surprise. Before she even knew what had happened, Unit 02's arm was drawn completely into the cocoon.

"Sempai!" Maya could be heard screaming over the open com-line.

"I see it! I see it!" Ritsuko responded tersely as Asuka gritted her teeth. Focusing her every thought on her struggle to free Unit 02 from the awakening Angel. _"Shit!"_

"Rei! Help Asuka!" Misato ordered, her words adding to the redhead's desperation.

_Dammit, no! Not again!_ Asuka mentally shrieked as what had started as a sitting duck was quickly turning into a bird-of-prey. Rei moved to assist Unit 02, but was stopped when the fully-developed Angel exploded from its cocoon. Tatters of the shattered egg flew everywhere as the monster stood, hauling the crimson Eva off its feet and leaving it dangling high above the ground.

As Asuka felt her Eva hanging helplessly above the ground via her synchronization with it, she found herself beset by two equal and opposite emotions. The first was a pang of horror as she found herself eye-to-eyes with the hideous monstrosity that had emerged from the egg.

The second was a sharp annoyance as she realized that Rei had apparently been correct about Asuka 'jinxing' them.

* * *

As Misato looked at the newly born Angel, she thought to herself, _It's the Barstool from Hell!_

The newly born monstrosity was quite likely the most bizarre Angel that had appeared to date. It had four legs arranged at compass points around its spheroid body, legs that were almost like crab legs, only thicker and protected with spike-covered armor. From its body sprang a cone-like neck, leading to a disk-like head with a depression on the edge, from which a series of gloppy red eyes gazed out at the world. It's body was covered with armor the same color as the metal of the launch bay, and had a series of tentacles sprouting from its neck. And possibly worst of all, it was a third bigger than an Evangelion, making it easy for it to dangle Unit 02 helplessly above the ground.

Gritting her teeth, Misato commanded, "Rei! You've got to get Asuka free!"

"Right," Rei replied, moving close again. As she did, the spikes growing from the Angel's legs launched straight towards Unit 00, exploding savagely upon impact. The blue Eva was sent staggering backwards, smoke and debris clinging to its armor as it fell to the floor.

"Missiles?!" Misato gaped disbelievingly.

The Angel, apparently satisfied that Rei wouldn't be bothering it right away, focused on Asuka. Sending out another whip-like tentacle, it effortlessly sliced off Unit 02's right arm, sending the Eva crashing to floor before it. Raising up one of its legs, the Angel brought its spear-like foot down upon Unit 02's head.

* * *

"Arrrggh!" Asuka shrieked, in agony as her synchronization with Unit 02 caused her to feel its pain. Acting on instinct, she had the Eva grab onto the leg with its remaining hand, keeping it bay as best as she could. While the German struggled with the monster, liquid began pouring from its foot. When the liquid fell upon Unit 02, Asuka screeched in pain as the Eva's faceplates were eaten away.

And suddenly, the Angel fell away from Unit 02, landing on the floor with a resounding crash. Dazed, Asuka looked about to see Unit 00 standing where the Angel had been, having recovered just in time to launch a flying tackle that had forced the monster off Asuka's Eva. As she stared at Unit 00, Rei's image reappeared before the German. "Here," the albino said as Unit 00 knelt down and extended its hand.

Asuka was sorely tempted to reject the offer, but her survival instinct and common sense won out over her ego. Suffering herself to be helped, the German had Unit 02 take Unit 00's hand, and soon the two Evas were standing, looking at the Angel that had already recovered its own footing.

"_Mein Gott!_ Acid from its feet?!" Asuka gaped as the Angel continued to secrete acid, dissolving the metal of the floor it stood on.

"It…it's _digesting_ the metal!" Ritsuko cried out in realization. As the two pilots heard these words, the doctor continued. "Look! It dissolves the metal, and then absorbs it! It's actually _feeding_ on the base!"

As the realization that Asuka and Unit 02 had very nearly wound up on the menu sank in, the Angel visibly recovered from the damage done to it, fresh missiles sprouting from its legs. Then it stopped snacking and started moving again. Moving away from the two Evas.

"What the…?" Misato wondered before realizing what direction the Angel was going in. It was headed for the Eva cages, and the still-empty Unit 01.

"Asuka! Rei! Stop that thing!" Misato shrilled as the Angel fired more of its missiles at the Eva cages. Some of the missiles connected with Unit 01, while others sought out and destroyed the umbilical system.

"Sir! All the power cables have been completely destroyed!" Makoto reported, a fearful sweat rolling down his face.

"I saw that!" Misato shouted as Asuka's stomach clenched at the realization that their battle now had a time limit. Either they killed the Angel within five minutes…or they were in big, _big_ trouble.

* * *

A few minutes before, Shinji had finished changing into his plug suit and pressurized it. With a sense of urgency, the boy had then started towards the Eva cages, wrestling with his own fears and uncertainties as he did so.

When he had returned from being trapped inside Unit 01, Shinji had woken up in NERV's medical wing, under the impression that he had simply been knocked around by an Angel for the umpteenth time. He had had only the vaguest impression of time passing, and had quickly chalked up any strange memories as dreams. It had come as a tremendous shock when Ritsuko had told him that he had been gone for thirty days.

He hadn't believed it at first. But the changes around Shinji had become hard proof. In the time he had been gone, Asuka had become more temperamental than ever, and had gotten even worse over the past week. Misato had been good to him, constantly reminding him just glad she was to have him back, but at the same time, her drinking was worse than ever. Then there were the people at school, at NERV…

This was why Shinji had a new anxiety to carry with him as he made his mad dash towards the Eva cages, one brought to further light by Asuka's barbed comment. What would happen is he was absorbed again? Would they be able to bring him back this time? And if they could…how much time would pass before they could? Weeks? Months? Years? Perhaps…even decades?

Shinji was tempted to run away, the way he had done most his life. But he had seen firsthand the consequences of running away, watched as Rei, Asuka, and everyone in his life were threatened by the 14th Angel. He had learned the hard way that he couldn't escape the danger, his responsibilities, without endangering others. And he wouldn't do that to them. Never again.

Finally reaching the door that led to the Eva cages, Shinji was about to open it when the glass in the door shattered before a massive explosion. Instinctively ducking and covering his face, Shinji dropped to the ground as a massive rumbling shook the structure of NERV headquarters.

Getting back up to his feet, Shinji looked through the broken window and gasped. There was what had to be the Angel, moving towards Unit 01, firing missiles from its legs. As another set of explosions ripped apart much of the gantry, two colossal figures came into view. Units 00 and 02 rushed in and tackled the Angel. Tentacles sprouting from the Angel's neck, it swatted the two Evas away and peppered them with missiles while sending even more at Unit 01.

Ducking again as flames shot towards the door, Shinji looked for and found the intercom that was near the door. Hitting the appropriate button, he cried out, "Misato!"

"Shinji!" came the Major's voice. "Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm right outside the Eva cages!" Shinji reported, peeking through the window and watching as Asuka and Rei wrestled with the Angel. "But I can't get to Unit 01! The gantry's been destroyed!"

"Got it! Hang on, Shinji!" Misato replied. As the intercom went dead, Shinji sighed, wondering what it must be like to have to send you friends and loved ones into battle, knowing full well that they may never come back. Shinji had seen Misato give those orders many times; frequently, he had been the one to receive those orders. And he had also seen Misato destroy herself a bit at a time, punishing herself every time one of the Children was hurt, drowning herself in beer.

_I wish I had your strength, Misato_, Shinji thought as the Angel continued to bombard Unit 01, sending the Eva to lurch about in its gantry. _I wish that you could see it for yourself._

* * *

Misato knew the problem: Shinji was close to Unit 01, but couldn't get to it. The gantry was too badly damaged, and there was a very real chance of getting blown apart by the Angel. A moment's thought gave her the solution, though her stomach hurt at the thought of it.

"Asuka! Break off your attack!" Misato ordered.

Asuka's response was both immediate and expected. "_What?!"_ the redhead shrilled in disbelief. _"Are you kidding me?!"_

"Shinji's almost to Unit 01, but he can't get to it because of the Angel!" Misato explained tersely. "I need you to go and get him to it!"

"But -!" Asuka started to protest.

Bringing her fist down upon the console, Misato shouted, "Dammit, Asuka! You have four minutes before your Evas are down! Unit 00 is less damaged and can give better cover!" As the German digested this, Misato turned her attention to the 1st Child. "Rei, you have to keep the Angel busy! Buy Asuka all the time she needs!"

Rei nodded. "Ikari-kun will not be harmed," she in a quiet, resolute tone. With this, the blue-haired girl sent Unit 00 to stand right between the Angel and Unit 01. Her knife at the ready, the albino expanded her AT-Field to block any further missile bombardment.

"Asuka, get moving!" Misato shrilled as Unit 02 just stood there, staring at the battle.

* * *

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Asuka swore inwardly, wishing that there was something within reach that she could break. Something that she could take in her hands and smash apart and rip into so many pieces that even the MAGI could never hope to figure out what it had once been.

_Why?! Why is it always _him_?!_ Asuka demanded even as she turned Unit 02 about and started towards the shattered gantries. _Why does he always have to be the hero?! That spineless, miserable little...!_

Her thoughts degenerating with her own fury, Asuka narrowed her eyes sharply as she looked towards

the shattered catwalk, at the edge of which was the a door that was slightly open. Shinji was halfway out of the door, staring at the battle when the redhead got there.

_Ugh...you look even more pathetic than usual, Third!_ Asuka thought bitterly. _Dammit...if we didn't need you...!_

But they _did _need him. There was no getting around that. So as painful as it was for her, the German forced herself to swallow her pride. Grimacing as this left her throat raw, Asuka guided Unit 02's hand to open right before Shinji. "Get on, baka!" she growled through the Eva's external speakers. "We don't have a lot of time here!"

Responding with a quick nod, Shinji jumped into the Eva's hand. Then Asuka shuddered as Rei's screaming voice pierced her consciousness. Turning Unit 02 to look, the redhead was greeted with the sight of the Angel ripping through Unit 00's AT-Field by means of its own. Its many tentacles were now wrapped about the blue Eva's limbs and neck. Metal visibly and audibly crunched as the monster choked the life out of both the biomechanical titan and its pilot.

Asuka's first impulse was to charge back into battle, to seize this chance at greatness with both hands. But then she remembered that Shinji was still in Unit 02's hand, and that she had another job to do first. Grimacing as she gave the battle one more look, the redhead guided her Eva to Unit 01's side, placing Shinji next to the horned destroyer.

"Thanks, Asuka!" Shinji called out as he leapt from the Eva's hand to rush to Unit 01's Entry Plug.

As soon as she was satisfied that Shinji was safe and secure within the purple berserker, Asuka snorted, "Dammit, Third! You better not screw this up or I'll throttle you!" With that, she guided Unit 02 to rejoin Rei's Unit 00 in battle. "Eva charge!"

* * *

"Major! Pilot Ikari is inside Unit 01! Launch preparations are underway!" Makoto informed her.

"Right!" Misato answered, a grim smile on her face as she prepared to send Shinji, _her_ Shinji, to face untold pain and suffering once more. The knowledge of what she was doing once again eating at her, the Major pushed on despite it, and did what she had to do. "Open a channel to Unit 01!"

Watching as a holographic display appeared with Shinji's face on it, Misato looked at her ward, the tension of battle so visible on his young face. "Shinji, listen up. Your Eva is fully charged, but the power cables have been destroyed," she quickly explained. "You'll only have five minutes at most before you're down."

Shinji gave a terse nod to this. "What about Rei and Asuka?"

"They have three and half minutes left," Misato replied after a quick check of their Evas' status.

"Misato! I think I've got something!" Ritsuko spoke up. As Misato turned to look at her friend, the doctor gave her a look of pure triumph. "There are seams in the Angel's armor, right where the legs and neck connect to the body! Those are the weakest points on its body!"

Smiling with a sense of relief, Misato's face became fierce as she returned her gaze to her ward. "Alright, then! Shinji! Engage the Angel! Keep it occupied! It's been focused on getting at Unit 01 this whole time, so you're best suited to distract it!" Turning to look at the images of the other two pilots, the Major continued, "Asuka, Rei, I want you two to rip off at least one of the Angel's legs! Get it off its feet so it can't feed anymore!"

"Right!" the three Pilots responded as one.

"Unit 01 is ready to launch!" Makoto reported.

Misato nodded as the horned monster came to life, fear and anticipation warring within her. "Go get 'em, Shinji!"

* * *

Spurring Unit 01 free of the ruined gantry, Shinji charged into battle. As the horned destroyer drew its prog knife, he looked hard at the Angel. Rei and Asuka's Evas moved clear of the Angel, allowing it to charge Unit 01. The monster launched missile after missile as it charged at him, feeding on the base to replenish its armaments.

Growling as the two titans charged each other, Shinji guided Unit 01 as the Angel sent a series of tentacles at him. Many hours of training came into play as the 3rd Child instinctively used the Eva's prog knife to slice off the tentacles before they even reached their target. This accomplished, he had the purple beast pounce upon the Angel, wrapping its left arm around the monster's thick neck. Immediately, the monster sent forth even more tentacles. Within seconds, the living chains wrapped about the Eva's limbs, torso, and neck. With a gasp of pain, Shinji writhed in the agony of his Eva slowly being strangled.

As the Angel assaulted Unit 01, the other Evas were closing in from two different directions. Moving in synch, Unit 02 grabbed hold of one of the Angel's legs while Rei aimed for the point where the leg joined the spheroid body. Working at a feverish pace, Unit 00 slowly hacked through the seam, and was halfway through when Asuka succeeded in pulling the leg off, falling to the ground as the Angel toppled over.

"Look out!" Misato cried as the Angel fell towards Unit 02. However, the Eva rolled to the side, getting clear well before the Angel fell on it.

Even with one of its legs gone and under attack, the Angel was focused entirely on Unit 01, and had all of its remaining tentacles wrapped about the horned behemoth. As Shinji struggled, grunting in pain and fury, guiding Unit 01 in its fight against the attacking tentacles. While the Eva struggled to rip its way free of them by means of brute strength and its prog knife, Misato ordered, "Now! Rip that thing's head off!"

"Gladly!" Asuka shouted.

"Pilot Sohryu. Catch!" Rei called out, having Unit 00 toss its prog knife to Unit 02.

Asuka caught on immediately, her Eva easily catching the knife in its remaining hand. "Got it!" the redhead replied as Unit 00 wrapped both arms around the Angel's neck. As Unit 01 continued to occupy the bulk of the Angel's attention, Asuka cried out in triumph as she drove the prog knife deep into the base of the Angel's neck.

"Take _that_, you bastard!" Asuka cried, cutting through the Angel's flesh as Rei began pulling on it, Unit 00 bracing itself with one foot upon the Angel's body.

As the two girls continued their attack, the Angel suddenly seemed to realize that the other two Evas were now a serious threat. Lashing out before Shinji could stop it, the Angel sent a horde of tentacles flying at Unit 02.

_"Asuka!_" Shinji cried out as Unit 02 was lifted into the air by its arm and one of its legs. Before he could free Unit 01 from the Angel's grasp, the Angel sent a third tentacle tearing through the crimson Eva, ripping it in half at the waist. As Asuka's agonized screams reverberated through Shinji's ears, the Angel sent two more tentacles ramming through Unit 00, like it was staking a vampire. Soon Rei's howls of pain joined her fellow pilot's.

As Shinji looked at his friends and comrades, fallen by the monster that had come apparently just to destroy him, a boiling rage flooded his being as he and Unit 01 went berserk. Acting as a single engine of destruction, Shinji guided the horned monster and had it dig one of its arms into the hole Asuka had made while wrapping the other arm around the Angel's neck. With all the strength he could muster, Shinji braced both the Eva's feet against the Angel's body. The sickening sound of flesh tearing apart filled the air the Unit 01 once again lived up to its fearful reputation.

Just as the Angel was about to give way, however, several things happened in close succession. The first was the Angel ramming one of its tentacles through Unit 01's armored chest and out its back. As Shinji and Unit 01 screamed in agony, their mutual pain gave the Eva the additional surge of strength it needed to completely rip away the Angel's head. As the Angel staggered, Unit 01 reached into the gaping hole this left and started to slowly rip out the Angel's S2 organ. The Angel flailed about madly in its death throes, its legs spasming as it fired all of its remaining missiles.

* * *

_They did it!_ Misato cried out inwardly, a smile of deep relief splitting her face as cries of triumph were heard from the rest of the bridge crew. Cries that were suddenly cut short the sound of missiles filled the air.

Wincing as the numerous ballistic objects impacted on the various structures of the launch bay, Misato gasped at the realization that several of the missiles were heading towards the bridge.

"Everyone! _Brace for impact!_" Misato barely had time to cry out before the missiles struck the walls surrounding the bridge. The very air itself shook violently as the explosions sent numerous technicians spilling from their seats.

Barely hanging onto one of the stations, Misato looked about the quaking bridge. Glass was shattering and landing on the people that were now sprawled across the floor. Wincing at this, the Major then let out fearful gasp as she heard a dread rumbling coming from just above them. Looking up, she gaped in horror as the ceiling groaned feebly, the supports collapsing as metallic debris spilled down upon them.

"No!" came a familiar voice. Looking towards the source, Misato felt her heart jump when she saw Ritsuko standing a short distance away. Like herself, the doctor was clinging to a control console for dear life. She was now staring at the impending collapse like a deer caught in a truck's headlights. Unable to do anything to save herself.

Without so much as a thought, Misato shouted, "Look out!" Not waiting for her to respond, the Major flung herself at her best friend, pushing her out of harms' way.

The last thing Misato saw was Ritsuko falling on her back. Her face wide with astonished horror...just before half the ceiling came crashing down upon the Major.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, boy. What's going to happen to everybody's favorite fan service girl now? You'll have to check out the next chapter in order to find out the answer to that one!

Possible spoiler, but I'm sure all you Evangelion fans out there have probably figured out that monster that just attacked NERV and tried to destroy Unit 01 most definitely was _not_ the 15th Angel. As for what exactly it was, again, that will have to remain one of life's little mysteries for now.

This is my first stab at an Eva battle and I hope I got all the details right. There weren't a lot of battles deep in NERV, so there's a lot I don't know. By the way, are Maya and company on duty on the bridge even when the Evas aren't in use? I don't think so, but again, I'm not sure.

Still, I hope you all enjoyed this battle! Please, read and review! I welcome any and all constructive criticism!


	3. A Desperate Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: A Desperate Cry

Shinji Ikari was in pain. A great deal of pain.

As always, his synchronization with Unit 01 came with a price. Just as it allowed him to control the horned destroyer with his mind, this link ran both ways, and forced upon him all the pain that the synthetic life-form felt. As a result, all he could do was sit in the Entry Plug, groaning miserably at the physical trauma that had been inflicted upon the Eva, most especially the final blow he taken from the Angel.

Shuddering nauseously at the experience, Shinji groaned miserably, the urge to throw up a strong one as he looked at his Eva's status display.

2:09.

2:08.

2:07.

As seconds of operating time ran down for Unit 01, Shinji grunted as he opened channels to the other two Evas. As soon as he did so, holographic images of his fellow pilots appeared before him, both girls looking about as well as he felt. "Ayanami? Asuka? Are you two alright?"

Asuka grimaced in pain as she looked balefully at Shinji. "Of _course_ I'm not alright…baka!" the redhead gritted out. Shinji had little doubt that she would have said more, but it was then that her power supply cut out. Her signal became garbled with static before it was lost completely, the window that held image disappearing.

Sighing, knowing what Asuka would be like after once again being defeated, Shinji turned his attention to the 1st Child. "How about you, Ayanami?"

Rei grimaced momentarily. "I will…survive," she visibly winced. "Ikari-kun, listen. Before the Angel was defeated, it fired several missiles. Some of them impacted near the bridge."

"The bridge?!" Shinji repeated, only to gasp in horror. _Misato and the others!_

"I have been unable to contact anyone there," Rei continued. "I recommend that you see if they need assistance."

Nodding to this, Shinji checked Unit 01's status.

1:48.

_More than enough time,_ Shinji decided, shoving his pain to the side. "I'll go check! Thanks, Ayanami-chan!"

Rei nodded, a hint of a smile ghosting her face. "You are welcome…Ikari-kun," she said just before her own Eva's power supply gave out and she disappeared.

Alone now, Shinji slowly managed to get Unit 01 back onto its feet. Walking with difficulty, the injured Eva slowly walked over to the bridge, its eyes relaying to its pilot everything it saw. he gaped in fear as he realized just how serious the damage had been. Everywhere he looked there were blast craters and debris, the area around the bridge having fared the worst. Fearing for everybody's safety, Shinji moved even faster, his heart pounding in his chest as he advanced.

Before long, he had arrived at the bridge, only to gasp at what he saw. Though none of the missiles had stuck the bridge directly, the structural damage that had resulted from their impacts was considerable, leaving the bridge in shambles. "Is everybody okay?!" Shinji called out, the Eva's external speakers making his voice audible as he looked down at the ruined bridge. Makoto and Shigeru were down on the floor, apparently unconscious. Fervently hoping that that was the case, he turned his attention to Ritsuko and Maya. The two of them had been struggling to move several large pieces of metallic debris, only to jump at Shinji's voice.

"Shinji!" Ritsuko replied as she looked at the massive monstrosity looming before her. Collecting herself, the doctor gestured at the debris. "Listen! We need your help! Misato got caught when the ceiling collapsed! She's trapped under here!"

His eyes widening in horror, Shinji wasted no further time and instead urged Unit 01 to lend it strength to the cause. The Eva quickly but carefully reached in as Ritsuko and Maya stepped out of the way. Delicately lifting away the massive pieces of debris between its fingers, the Eva cleared away the support beams and larger pieces while the two women helped by picking up the smaller chunks. It wasn't long before their hands were raw and bloodied, but then Unit 01 picked up the final large chunk of ceiling that obscured Misato …and Shinji's heart fell into the abyss.

Consumed by sudden shock and grief, Shinji looked at the ravaged form of Major Misato Katsuragi, her body badly sliced up from the metallic shards that surrounded her. Several had impaled her, spilling her blood everywhere. So much blood, forming a pool about her tattered form.

"Misato…" Shinji gasped out in disbelief as Ritsuko fell to her knees and gave her friend a quick examination, checking her pulse as she did so.

In that instant, Shinji thought she was dead. But as he watched, Misato slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes soon alighting on the monstrous Eva. As a pain-wracked smile appeared on her face, Shinji felt a hint of relief, one that was soon replaced by desperate concern. "Akagi-san, please! You have to help her! I'll call for medical team!"

"They'd never get here in time," Ritsuko replied tersely. "These injuries…and the blood loss." As Maya brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes tearing, the doctor gulped down a lump of bile that had formed in her throat. Looking at her broken friend, tears falling from her eyes, she gasped out, "I'm sorry…"

Misato just smiled weakly in response. "I guess…this is what…I get for…wanting to kill…all those…damn Angels...huh, Rits…?" Shaking her head, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Must've gotten God really pissed…

"Misato…" Shinji spoke, choking on the bile in his throat. The Eva then reached towards the woman, a finger outstretched to touch her.

Looking at the finger coming towards her, Misato struggled and placed her right hand upon its tip. "It's okay, Shinji…it's okay…" she spoke comfortingly even as more blood spilled from her mouth. Blood that flowed down the join the growing pool around her.

_No! No, it's_not_ okay!_ Shinji mentally cried as he felt Misato's tiny hand through the Eva, bringing his hands to his temples as he stared at her. This woman had given him so much since he had come to Tokyo-3; a home, her friendship, her comfort and support. She had filled so much of the emptiness that had filled Shinji's life for the past ten years. And now she was lying there, dying before his eyes, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. _I can't lose you, I can't, I just CAN'T! This can't be happening, it JUST CAN'T BE HAPPENING, IT CAN'T, IT -!_

As his horror reached a crescendo, something appeared within Shinji's mind. An idea. A barely heard thought that whispered through his ear.

Startled by the image that had appeared in his mind, Shinji gasped, only to steel himself and look at the Eva's status.

0:54.

Without even thinking, Shinji had Unit 01's hand retreat, leaving Misato's to fall to the ground. "Shinji!" Dr. Akagi cried out. "What are you doing?!"

"Akagi-san! Maya!" Shinji cried out as he hurriedly shifted the Eva about. Turning Unit 01's back to the bridge, he angled it so that it was leaning against the bridge. "Quickly! You have to get Misato into the Entry Plug!"

"What?!" Maya gaped even as the bridge crumbled slightly, the back plates of Unit 01 already opening up.

"Just do it! _Please!"_ Shinji begged. He then slid the Entry Plug slid out of the Eva. He then cracked it open, a great deal of the LCL spilling out, mixing with the blood that was already on the floor.

As Ritsuko stared in confusion, Misato's weak voice came forth and riveted her attention. "Please…you two…" Misato begged the two women even as they turned to look at her. "I want…to be with…Shinji…before…"

Misato's breath gave out before she could finish her request, but Ritsuko understood nonetheless. Nodding as the tears appeared in her eyes, the doctor turned to her understudy, who sniffled in agreement. As one, the two of them knelt down and eased their arms beneath their fallen friend. With arms and hands that were raw and bloodied, they lifted Misato up, the Major gasping at the increased pain. They then carried her to the Entry Plug, her life's blood continuing to fall from her.

As the two women eased Misato into the Entry Plug, the Major drifted into Shinji's waiting arms. She gagged somewhat as her lungs filled with LCL, the shock of transition almost killing her then, but soon she was resting in Shinji's lap, her head carefully braced against his shoulder.

Misato looked at her ward, and smiled weakly. "Hello, Shinji-kun…" she got out as Shinji closed the Entry Plug and returned it to its rightful place within Unit 01. Her smile corrupted by grief and pain, Misato continued, "And I guess…this is…goodbye…"

"Don't say that!" Shinji snapped, frantically working the various controls with one hand, the other holding Misato close to him. Without any real plan, any idea of how he was going to do what he was trying to do, he was desperate to find a way do it anyway. "You're gonna be okay, Misato! Please…you're gonna be okay…you have to…"

0:28.

"Listen…Shinji…" Misato started, blood curling up from her mouth to mix with the LCL.

"Please, don't talk! Save your strength…" Shinji pleaded as he continued to work the controls. Desperation spurring him ever onward, overriding everything else.

Raising her hand to slowly caressing Shinji's cheek, Misato went on. "I'm sorry…Shinji-kun," she told him. "I'm so sorry…I wasn't…better for you. I just kept…using you…and using you…just like…your father…"

"Misato…" Shinji sobbed, feeling the broken bones beneath her ruined blouse, the shafts of metal that poked out of her.

"And…thank you…" Misato continued, determined to say what she had to, even as her voice slowly faded. "Thank you…for being…a part of…my life…"

0:15.

"Please…_dammit,_ _please…!_" Shinji gritted, pounding furiously on the controls. Cursing the monster for refusing to help him when he needed it most.

"Shinji…?" Misato wheezed, her body shuddering within his grasp. "Please…take care of…PenPen…and yourself…"

Looking in horror at the woman who had given him everything, Shinji gasped as her hand slowly fell away from his cheek.

"No! _Nooo!"_

0:09.

Misato's brown eyes rolled into their sockets, falling closed.

_"Help me! Help me!"_

0:06.

Her heartbeat fluttered, and then faded.

"_HELP ME, MOOTHEERRR!_"

* * *

Ritsuko and Maya stood by, watching helplessly, unable to fathom what was happening inside of Unit didn't speak, they didn't move. They did nothing but watch and wait, listening to pained cried of the boy within, waiting for some sign as to what was going to happen next.

Just as the tension reached unbearable heights, Unit 01's eyes blazed to life. Gasping as the horned destroyer stood erect, they gasped as it snapped the restraints that held its mouth shut, and roared its fury. Covering their ears and closing their eyes, the two women blotted out both the sight and sound of humanity's ultimate monster. As its baleful voice reverberated throughout the building, the Eva suddenly went limp. Its power expended, the Eva slowly tottered about on its feet before finally collapsing to the ground, and was finally still.

All was dark.

All was silent.

* * *

The people who worked at NERV were all extremely efficient. The demands of their positions allowed nothing less. Several hours since the battle, NERV was more or less put back in order. The damage done was extensive, and would take time to repair, but things were somewhat functional again.

Ritsuko stood in the Eva cages that afternoon, and looked at the many people toiling away, doing everything in their power to restore the cages to a fully functional status. The Evas were already safely secured within the gantries, and some preliminary repair work was already in progress. Unit 01 was in a different gantry than normal, simply because of the extensive damage done to its own place of repose. But that didn't matter to the doctor.

The task that lay before her now did.

"We're all here, sempai," came Maya's voice. As Ritsuko sighed and turned from the control panel she had been studying, she looked at the bridge crew and the Eva pilots gathered behind her. Sighing again, Ritsuko looked at their dismal condition, all still suffering from their injuries. They were here because she thought they deserved to see and hear what she had to tell them with their own eyes.

"Hey, where's the Major?" Makoto wondered, a large bandage wrapped about his head.

"And the Third?" Asuka asked, she and Rei dressed in medical gowns.

"That's why I've asked you all here," Ritsuko replied. Turning back to the control panel, the doctor activated one of the monitors. "This is the input from Unit 01's internal camera." With that, Ritsuko moved to give them all a good look, and they all had reactions of surprise at what they saw; Shinji's empty plug suit, floating in a mass of LCL.

As the group digested what they saw, Ritsuko went on. "I'm sure you all know what this means."

Asuka was the first to react. "I don't believe this! You mean the baka got stuck in the damned Eva _again?!"_

Rei narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Are you not happy?"

"What?!" Asuka barked, looking in disbelief at the albino. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Earlier, you said that if you were fortunate, Ikari-kun would become trapped in his Eva again. And would not return," Rei said unflinchingly. "I had assumed that you would be…pleased by this news."

As Ritsuko and the bridge crew gave Asuka an array of dirty looks, the German was stunned. "Hey, it's not like that!" she barked out in protest. "I didn't actually mean it, okay?!"

Rei just narrowed her eyes even further. "If you did not mean what you said, then it would have been much better if you had not said so to begin with."

"There's more to it this time, I'm afraid," Ritsuko cut in while Asuka floundered. As everybody returned their attention to the doctor, she sighed and prepared to let the other shoe drop. "Misato was in the Entry Plug with Shinji, and she was absorbed as well."

"What?!" Makoto yelped.

"Misato? _She's_ in there?! _With the baka?!_" Asuka shrieked in a mix of disbelief and revulsion.

"Why was the Major in Unit 01's Entry Plug?" Rei asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Because she was dying," Ritsuko told them. As looks of surprise exploded on most of their faces, she continued. "The bridge took some heavy damage during the battle, and Misato…she was badly injured." _Injured saving me,_ the doctor added in her mind. "Shinji asked Maya and I to put Misato in the Entry Plug, after which he somehow caused the Eva to assimilate them both. Now, I can only assume that Shinji thought, if Misato were absorbed by the Eva and then returned…"

"Then her body would restored. That it would be as if she had never been injured to begin with," Rei deduced.

As the others caught on, Makoto asked, "Then…the Major is alive? She's going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's alive. Inside the Eva," Ritsuko told them, only to bite down on her lip. Not wanting to speak the rest of her thoughts.

_Unless she died before the Eva absorbed her_, Ritsuko thought, recalling Shinji's shrieking through the Eva's external speakers, his words mangled beyond recognition by his despair, anger, and pain. But she said nothing. She only glanced at the inside of the Entry Plug and grimaced.

_It should have been me, Misato,_ Ritsuko thought to her closest friend. _If you only knew...the things I've done…it should've been me._

Forcing these thoughts from her mind, Ritsuko returned her attention to the others and continued. "As for her being healed, it _is_ a logical assumption. When Shinji returned from the Eva the last time, his body was reconstituted from the cellular level up. A physical injury would not affect Misato's restoration."

"Swell. So Misato's alive. Great," Asuka grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "Now get her and the baka out of the damned Eva already!"

Sighing, Ritsuko prepared to give her the bad news. "It's not that simple, Asuka."

"What do you mean, it's not that simple?" the German returned. "Just drag the Third and Misato out of there like you did last time!"

As Ritsuko and the bridge crew looked more downcast, Rei asked, "Is there something you have not told us?"

"Yes, there is," Ritsuko responded, knowing that the two pilots had not been present when she had attempted to retrieve Shinji after his thirty days trapped within the Eva. "The truth is, we didn't get Shinji out of Unit 01 last time. Our salvage operation…it was a complete failure."

Taken aback, Asuka stared disbelievingly at the doctor. "W-what do you mean? If you didn't get him out, then how…?"

"It was Misato. She got Shinji back, not me." As Asuka and Rei looked on in confusion, Ritsuko continued. "After…we failed, Misato…she was screaming at the Eva, begging it to give Shinji back to us. I don't know how or why, but…she reached through to something in the Eva. At least, that's what I believe."

As silence ruled, Rei asked the one question Ritsuko had no answer for. "If the Major is essential to retrieving Ikari-kun, then what are we to do now that she has been absorbed as well?"

Slowly shaking her head, grief gnawing at her insides, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's chief scientist replied, "I don't know, Rei. I wish to God I did."

As everybody stared at the purple behemoth that held captive the souls of their loved ones, Makoto frowned heavily before shooting a poisonous glare at Asuka. "Hmph. I guess it's true what they say."

"What do you mean?" Shigeru wondered in an anemic manner.

"That you should be careful what you wish for," Makoto muttered lowly as several more gazes focused on the German. "You just might get it."

* * *

Author's Notes: As I said before, I have done my best to take into consideration everybody's thoughts regarding the characters and the way they're portrayed in this story. I hope I'm doing better now, and that everybody's satisfied. If not, then I'll just keep trying until I get it right.

After reading my reviews, I decided to take moment to clear up something. Yes, I am fully aware that Unit 01 acquired an S2 organ when it ate the 14th Angel. However, the organ can only be used at Unit 01's discretion, rather than the pilot's. That's why Unit 01 still needs an umbilical for the most part.

I'm pretty sure I remember the Evas having some kind of external speaker system for the pilots to use when communicating with people on the outside, which is one of the keys to this chapter. If I'm wrong…then I have even more re-writing to do than I thought.

For those of you who might be wondering why Misato's clothes weren't visible through the camera, they aren't waterproof, unlike Shinji's plug suit. Therefore, they became waterlogged in the LCL and sank straight to the bottom of the Entry Plug.

As for what happens next, I'm not entirely sure. I more-or-less know where I want this story to go, but there are bound to be speed-bumps and side-trips along the way. I also have plans for chapters 4 and 5, but I have no idea when they'll be posted. Mr. Writer's Block showed up last night and put the whammy on my creativity. So if anybody sees the creep, give him the pounding he so richly deserves!

As always, I welcome constructive criticism, as well as suggestions. As for what happens next…well, let's just say I've got a few surprises in mind, and leave it at that.


	4. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Family

Misato came to with a start, her eyes suddenly fluttering open as she felt a warm, gentle wind carried the smell of the ocean to her. Gasping in surprise, she sat up and looked about, only to have her eyes pop out when she found herself lying on a beach. The ocean was on her right, small tides lapping near where she sat, and a grove of cherry trees on her left. The trees were in full bloom, their blossoms slowly blowing about the area, filling her nose with a fresh, clean scent. The sky above was like a perfect summer's day, with only a few puffy white clouds dotting the sea of blue above her.

"What the…?" Misato started disbelievingly, wracked with confusion as she slowly got to her feet and carefully examined her surroundings. Her confusion was only increased when something strange happened in the sky above. From out of nowhere, a dark, turbulent cloud that was crackling with lightning appeared. For a few seconds, Misato stared at the cloud, which looked like a rip in the gorgeous blue sky. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the cloud faded away, leaving only a normal summer sky.

"What in the…?" Misato tried again, only to find herself at a complete loss to explain what was happening. "Where am I?!"

Frowning intently, Misato considered the situation. The last thing she remembered was being in Unit 01's Entry Plug after she had been crushed by the collapsing ceiling. And now she was someplace she had never seen in her entire life, and…

"Then…wait a minute!" Misato gaped as something else hit her; she wasn't in pain. Looking down at her body, she patted herself lightly, only to detect no sign of her injuries. She felt none of the weakness caused by her blood loss. There were no shards of metal sticking out of her body, or any broken bones. Her clothes weren't even torn or stained.

More confused than ever, Misato dug her fingernails into her head, as if she was try to force her brain to produce some kind of magical answer to explain away what was happening. She was shaken from her musings when a familiar voice was heard.

"Misato!" Startled, the purple-haired woman looked towards one end of the beach, and saw Shinji racing through the sand towards her.

"Shinji…" Misato spoke, and though she still had no idea as to what was happening, a smile still erupted on her face. Without any further thought to her situation, she quickly dashed towards the boy. This resulted in the two of them almost crashing into each other as Misato scooped Shinji into a fierce bear hug. Soon, the two of them were laughing and crying all once, with Misato spinning about in place as she held the boy close. Losing themselves in their embrace, they soon fell painlessly to the sand as the woman lost her balance, even as Shinji let out laughing sound of pure relief.

As Misato recovered and looked into Shinji's eyes, the boy just smiled even more broadly. "Misato…" he got out around his torrential emotions. Then he gulped and continued, "You're alright! You're alive! I…"

As Shinji's words failed him, Misato's eyes narrowed in remembrance. Sitting herself back up, she pushed Shinji back just enough to be able to look him in the face. "Shinji…" she started, feeling like her mind was completely overloaded. "Wh-what's going on here? Where the hell _are_ we?! How…?" The Major finally fizzled out, the number of questions she had exceeding her present ability to express them.

The sound of someone laughing quietly somehow broke through Misato's confusion. As she looked around Shinji, she discovered the source; a woman of about her age was standing a short distance from where the two of them lay on the sand. She had her hand over her mouth, which did nothing to conceal her tittering, her expression one of amusement mixed with embarrassment.

"Oh, dear," the woman spoke around her giggles. "Am I interrupting something?" The instant Shinji realized they had an audience, he blushed furiously and got off of Misato. As for the Major, she was more confused than ever. As she stood herself, she realized that Shinji was no longer in his plug suit; instead, he was in his more traditional shirt and pants. Then there was the woman, who was dressed in a pink kimono with white trim, something like one would envision a lady of Japan's Feudal Era wearing.

_She looks a little like a grownup Rei,_ Misato decided. _Only her hair and eyes are different, and I can't imagine Rei _ever_ laughing!_

Studying the stranger, whose presence only added to her confusion, Misato finally asked, "Who…who are you?"

"Oh, right!" Shinji started as the woman came up behind him, placing her hands upon his shoulders, much to Misato's annoyance. "Misato, this is…"

"I'm Yui. Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother," the woman spoke as Shinji trailed off. She then smiled broadly as she studied Misato. "It's good to finally meet you, Major Katsuragi. Shinji's told me so much about you."

"You're…Shinji's _mother?_" Misato somehow managed to get out through her slackened jaw, her body feeling numb with shock. "As in…his _dead_ mother?!"

The woman who called herself Yui smiled shyly, the same kind of smile Misato had seen on Shinji's face. "I'm not dead, Major," she started. Then her face took a slightly saddened cast. "However…I'm not alive, either. At least…not as most people would consider being alive."

"Well, _that_ really clears it up," Misato replied grumpily, crossing her arms as she spoke. "And where _are_ we, anyway? And how…how can I still be alive? I thought..."

As Misato trailed off, struggling with the unreality of the situation, Shinji smiled and answered, "Mother…she brought us here, Misato." As Misato's eyes widened with even greater confusion, he went on. "We're…inside the Eva."

"Inside the Eva?" Misato repeated blankly, just before her jaw fell to the sand. "You mean…_we were absorbed?!"_

"It was the only way to save you, Ma- Misato," Yui explained, a gentle, mothering look on her face. "You see, sometimes when Shinji is in great need, I can spur Unit 01 on, make it take action." Then she focused her eyes on the Major, her expression one of clear compassion. "I'm only grateful that I was to bring you here in time. We almost lost you."

As everything hit Misato, how close she had come to death, that she was now inside the Eva, she found herself completely overwhelmed. Staggering a bit, the Major brought her hand to her temple as Shinji hugged her again, a supportive grasp that helped her stay standing. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry in his blue eyes as he continued to stabilize Misato, physically and emotionally.

"I…uh…" Misato fumbled as she tried to assimilate everything that had happened. "I'm sorry, Shinji. It's just that…oh, God. Ritsuko told me that somebody had been absorbed before you, Shinji. I just…never imagined it had been your _mother_." Trying to sort out all of the random thoughts that were careening madly about her mind, Misato slowly got herself somewhat up to speed. Achieving a greater level of stability, she gave Shinji and the woman who claimed to be his mother a weak smile. "I guess…I should be thanking you…both of you…"

"I'm just glad you're okay, Misato," Shinji smiled as Yui laid a hand on his shoulder. "It took so long for you to come, and…"

"I said that might take a little while for her to arrive," the woman claiming to be Yui told Shinji. "Remember, you were in synch with the Eva, so you came here very quickly. Since Misato was unconscious, it took longer for her soul to find its way here."

Ignoring the slight irritation she felt at this strange woman laying a hand on her ward, Misato focused on another problem. "Okay, but what do we do now?" she asked, feeling somewhat deflated at this point. "If we're in the Eva, how are we supposed to get back? Ritsuko…"

As Misato trailed off, Yui rewarded her with an even deeper smile. "Don't worry, Misato. I can send you and Shinji back now, if you wish."

"What?" Misato asked, her eyes blanked by the return of her confusion. "What do you mean…send us back?"

"Just what I said," Yui replied, a hint of sadness appearing in her eye. "The two of you aren't fully a part of the Eva. Therefore, I can send you and Shinji back at any time you want."

Misato just stared blankly at Yui as Shinji smiled warmly at his guardian. "Isn't that great, Misato?" he asked. "And Mother told me that…when we get back, your injuries will all be completely healed! So everything's gonna be…"

Shinji trailed off as Misato's eyes hardened. "So...what you're saying is that...you could send us back any time?" she wondered in a flat, dangerous tone. "That we...won't be stuck in here for a month?"

A startled look appeared on Yui's face as Misato stepped forward. "That's right," she replied, frowning in concern. "I can send you back now, if you..." Trailing off as unspent tears and outrage filled the Major's visage. "Misato, what is it?"

The Major didn't answer. Instead, without even thinking, she grabbed Yui by the wrist and pulled her hand away from Shinji. "Misato!" Shinji gasped, alarm in his voice as she also grabbed Yui's shoulder and glared harshly into the woman's face.

"You mean to tell me that you could have sent Shinji back _at any time?!_" Misato shrilled, drawing Yui closer as she gritted her teeth, looking a like a tigress that had been wounded just enough to make her truly dangerous. "You kept him trapped in here for _an entire month?!"_

"Misato! Wait!" Shinji protested in vain as Misato tightened her grip on Yui. The feral expression she wore frightening in a way that would make Unit 01 very proud indeed.

Drawing Yui even closer, Misato had murder in her eyes as she shook the other woman roughly. _"God damn you! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!"_ she shrieked hatefully. "I spent _every day _waiting and wondering if I would ever see him again, and you could have sent him back at _any time!"_

Her fist trembling eagerly at her side, it was all Misato could do not to draw it back and smash it right into Yui's face. She had been pushed beyond her limits by the revelation that the thirty days of misery she had been put through didn't have to have happened. The Major was beyond angry, beyond thinking.

As her rage fought to find expression, however, Shinji somehow managed to wedge himself in between the two women. "Misato! Please! Stop it, please!" the boy begged of her as he tried to get her to back away. "It's not Mother's fault! Please!"

His voice breaking through her fury, Misato looked down…and saw the terrified expression Shinji wore, heard him pleading for her not to hurt his mother. When she saw that, enough of her anger faded to allow the Major to regain a certain measure of control. And then she saw something that banished her rage in its entirety. For when she returned her gaze to Yui, she was completely stunned by the helpless, sorrowful expression that had spread across her face. An expression of pain that Misato had seen before.

As much as Yui looked like Rei, the emotions she displayed were those Misato associated with Shinji.

"I'm sorry…" Yui stated, tears appearing from her eyes as Misato felt a tinge of horror. Feeling almost as if it had Shinji himself she had been ready to attack. As Misato loosened her grip, Yui looked at her son with such desperate loneliness and adoration that it was unmistakable. "I only…wanted to be with my son again. Just for a little while…"

_Thirty days is 'a little while'?!_ was the venomous thought that very nearly made its way out of Misato's mouth, her anger mounting again. However, just before she spoke, something clicked in her mind. If this truly was Yui Ikari, then she had been trapped inside of Unit 01 for ten years. Ten years of isolation, completely separated from the rest of the world, of being more thoroughly alone than Misato could ever imagine.

When she realized this, Misato thought back to her own situation. Those thirty days had left her feeling more desolate than she had ever thought possible. All she could think about was how much she missed Shinji, of just how much she wanted him back. If she thought she could have gotten Shinji back by taking Unit 01 apart bolt by bolt, then she would have done exactly that, and heaven help anyone who tried to stop her.

Shinji had filled the void in her heart, and the agony of being without him had driven Misato to the breaking point, the Major slowly sinking into despair. In the week since Shinji's return, Misato's fear of losing him again, along with the knowledge that if it did happen, it would be all because he had been following her orders…these things had laid her even lower.

As these thoughts ran their course, Misato's fury collapsed entirely. Letting go of Yui, the sheer enormity of everything that had happened hit her like a fist, and left the Major emotionally drained. Falling to her hands and knees, Misato stared up hopelessly at the two Ikaris, more tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Misato got out, her eyes closing shut as her sorrow coursed down her cheeks. "I…I…"

But Misato wasn't given the chance to say anything else. She was stopped suddenly by the touch of a gentle hand caressing her cheek. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Yui, the woman she had very nearly attacked, kneeling in front of her, smiling as if nothing had happened. Shinji's mother was stroking Misato's face in the tender manner the Major's own mother had used, even as Shinji looked on, smiling his understanding.

"I understand," Yui replied, rewarding Misato with a warm smile. "After all…he's your Shinji, too." Misato's eyes grew even wider at this, while Yui looked towards her son. "Isn't that right?"

In response, Shinji gave a slight nod before coming over to Misato's side. Kneeling down, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Misato," Shinji whispered. "I know you were worried, but...it's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Misato looked from Shinji to Yui and back, all of her unspent emotion in her face. "I understand how much it hurts, Misato," Yui whispered, her voice evoking tender memories of the Major's mother as she took Misato's hands in her own. "Believe me, I do."

There was a temptation for Misato, to just hurl herself into Yui's arms and proceed to cry, to allow herself to be the fourteen-year-old girl she had once been before Second Impact and the Angels had stolen everything from her. What made it even more tempting was the Yui would have let her; Misato could read people fairly well, and she saw the mothering look of the woman's face. The compassion she would have gladly shared with her.

But she didn't. She couldn't. Not with Shinji watching. Even if he condoned it, said it was okay for her…Misato just couldn't. She couldn't be a child again.

Dragging together all of the self-control and discipline she possessed, Misato managed to get herself back together again. When she was done, while her face still reflected some of the torments she had felt, she was able to manage a slight smile. "So…" Misato struggled, seeking to change the topic as she got to her feet. "Shinji…why didn't you tell me…that your mother was in here?"

"I didn't know," Shinji responded, drawing a look of even greater confusion from Misato. "Really, I didn't remember any of this!"

"You didn't remember?" Misato asked, looking from Shinji to Yui and back.

"As I said before, the two of you aren't fully a part of this world," Yui explained, her words reflecting the same scientific intellect and professionalism that Ritsuko had. "You're only perceiving this on a subconscious level, so when you return..."

Alarm appeared in Shinji's eyes. "You mean…if you send us back…I'm going to forget you? That you're still alive?"

"No, of course not," Yui replied, kneeling down to look her son in the eyes. "You called out for me before, remember? When Misato needed you?" When Misato saw the realization in Shinji's eyes, she knew that this was true. As for Yui, she just smiled. "You see? You may not remember right away, at least, not consciously. But in time, I'm sure the memories will come. For the both of you."

This clearly wasn't very reassuring for Shinji. "But…Mother…"

"Wait a minute!" Misato broke in, feeling out of the loop. "Can't you come back with us? If you sent Shinji back, then…"

"No, Misato," Yui woman spoke, even as hope reappeared in Shinji's face. Sighing, she took on the professional appearance of a true scientist. "You see, unlike the two of you, I am fully a part of this world, of the Eva. My mind, body, and soul have been bound to Unit 01 in ways I never would have imagined. And…" Yui faltered for a moment, a deeper sadness welling up in her voice. "It's just too complicated to explain right now."

"Mother…" Shinji whispered, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Now, now, don't cry, my son," Yui spoke, kneeling down to cradle Shinji in a protective hug.

As Misato watched Shinji, she saw so clearly that he didn't want to leave his mother behind, along with the knowledge that she still lived. The purple-haired woman understood this all too well; she had lost everything in the horror of Second Impact. Her mind and body still bore the scars of that nightmarish day. If she had learned that her mother still lived, or even her father, she would have done almost anything to find them. To have her family back.

She also understood what Yui was going through. The hesitation in her eyes was unmistakable. Though Shinji's mother was clearly prepared to whatever she could for her son, the truth was plain to be seen. She didn't want to give up her Shinji. She didn't want to be alone again.

Seeing these feelings, knowing them better than perhaps anyone else could, Misato looked at Shinji, saw him struggling with his situation, and answered for him. "Wait a minute," Misato started, drawing the attention of the two Ikaris. "Didn't you say that you could send us back at anytime?"

"Yes. Yes, I did," Yui responded, a hint of confusion in her voice as she released Shinji.

"So…if we were to stay in here for a day or two, it wouldn't make that much of a difference, would it?" Misato asked playfully, smiling for their benefit. Though she knew that, if she really did forget what had happened here, she would definitely freak when she found out she had been absorbed, she couldn't imagine spending a few days in the Eva making that any worse. Not after what had happened with Shinji. Thirty days without her Shinji.

Blinking a few times in quick succession, realization appeared in Yui's as she smiled. "No," she spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I don't suppose it would."

"Misato…" Shinji whispered, his eyes gleaming with gratitude. But then his responsible half kicked in. "But…what about PenPen? And the Angels? And…"

"Relax, Shinji!" Misato answered before he got too much momentum. "Asuka or Rits can take care of PenPen for a day or two. Besides, it'll be a few days before the Evas are repaired, and maybe if I'm lucky, by the time we get back, somebody will have done all my damned paperwork for me!" As this little joke elicited smiles from the Ikaris, Misato added another one. "Besides, I've been promising myself a vacation for a while now, and this looks as good as place for one as any!"

As Misato gestured at the sunny beachfront and the cherry blossoms, Shinji just smiled even more broadly, but it was possibly the grateful expression that Yui wore that warmed Misato's heart the most. Even if Misato or Shinji wouldn't remember their time in the Eva, somebody would. Someone who desperately needed to remember. Someone who deserved to have some happy memories.

"In that case, please, follow me," Yui spoke, turning about as she took Shinji's hand. Misato was about to follow when something caught her attention. Once again, she saw a dark storm cloud rip across the sky, rumbling with thunder.

"Again?!" Misato jolted, staring at the anomalous cloud that disappeared just as quickly as the last one. "What was that thing?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Yui spoke reassuringly. As Misato and Shinji looked at her, she smiled with scientific confidence. "It's just a reaction to the damage done to the Eva. It happens every time after Unit 01 is in a battle."

"Does that mean…" Shinji started, before taking another tack. "Does it hurt you, Mother?"

"No, of course not. True, the damage _was_ severe, but nothing that won't heal in due time," Yui replied. "Please, follow me."

As Yui led the way, Misato found herself checking the sky every now and again, looking for any more of the stormy rips. It was clear that Shinji accepted his mother's reasoning without any hesitation, and Misato didn't have any better explanation. But even after everything that had happened, Misato still noticed that Yui looked somewhat unnerved. Something that didn't make the Major happy.

* * *

Sometime later, the three of them were inside Yui's home inside the world of the Eva. Much like her garment, Shinji's mother had chosen an old-fashioned setting. Yui's home was patterned to look like something a well-to-do Feudal Lord would like to call home. When Yui had explained how she had shaped the world of the Eva to her liking, she had chosen these settings as a way of distancing herself from technology, at least as much as she could when trapped inside a massive biomechanical weapon that spent most of its time housed in the headquarters of the most scientifically advanced organization to have ever existed.

The only articles of science that were evident in the Feudal manor were a big screen television and a well-equipped lab, a setting that Yui would feel comfortable working in when she was conducting research. Shinji supposed that his mother didn't really need either of these things, since she had explained that she could mentally tap into the Eva's onboard systems. She could even utilize the MAGI when Unit 01 was stored in its cage. Still, she was used to doing things in a human fashion, and ten years trapped in the Eva hadn't changed that.

After a lot of talking and explaining and being shown around by Yui, the three of them were relaxing in the dining room, having a delicious meal. Again, none of them really needed to eat, seeing as they didn't possess real bodies at the moment, but this was another of the aspects of human life that Yui had maintained over the years.

As Shinji ate his sweet and sour pork, he found himself both pleased and disturbed as he sat across from Yui and Misato, watching the two of them interact. On the one hand, the two of them seemed to be getting along fairly well. On the other hand, he was worried about them.

In the world of the Eva, Yui could materialize any food or drink she had ever had in her life, and one of those things was Yebisu. Naturally enough, Misato had helped herself. What wasn't natural for her was the fact that she only finished one can of her favorite beer, and was now slowly nursing the second.

Shinji might have given this situation more thought if it weren't for the fact that Yui, his own mother, had just finished chugging down her _fifth_ such can of beer.

"Ahhhh…" Yui sighed in deep contentment, tossing aside the emptied can, which conveniently disappeared before it even hit the floor. She then daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin before another can appeared on the table.

"Mother…" Shinji spoke wearily as Yui took the can in hand and cracked it open.

"Here it comes…" Misato deadpanned, a hint of amusement appearing as she watched Shinji's reaction to his mother's own drinking.

"Now, now, Shinji," Yui spoke, not acting at all like someone who should be passing out by now. "It's not as if it's real beer."

As Yui started knocking back her latest beer, Shinji immediately gave it up as a lost cause. After all his failures to try and talk sense into Misato, he certainly wasn't going to try it with his own mother. Not when she was making Misato look like a piker in the booze department.

As for Misato, she almost laughed at Shinji's reaction. The only reason she didn't…was because she honestly didn't feel like laughing.

Even though Shinji and Yui were present, Misato felt alone. She wasn't Shinji's guardian here. He had his mother again, and watching the two of them getting along so well, talking to each other…Misato felt superfluous. Unneeded.

Another thing troubled Misato as she looked at Shinji. _Did you know about this, Shinji-kun?_ she wondered as she remembered the day she had brought him face-to-face with Unit 01, perhaps not for the first time. _Is that why you were so scared of the Eva? Did you somehow know…that it was the monster that took your mother away?_

Even more disturbing for her was the world inside the Eva. It was a beautiful place, that much was true. It had every amenity imaginable, and even through it's connection to NERV, Yui had access to every television broadcast and movie, every book ever written, every game ever made. In theory, a person's soul could live on here forever, free of the frailties of the flesh. Everything a person could ever want was to be found here.

Except for other people. Except for companionship, friendship, loyalty, love, and the other emotions that were to be found in the interactions of flawed human beings.

Hell, Misato decided, didn't need fire and brimstone. It could be a beautiful, peaceful, and yet still be hell.

As for Yui, she was having her own difficulties. She knew that, despite Misato's kindness, it would soon once again be time for her to say goodbye to Shinji, to be a helpless, distant witness to her son's life, a life she could no longer be a part of.

She also considered Misato, whom she had only just met, and yet felt like she had known forever. Yui hadn't mentioned it, but whenever someone synched with the Eva, she could read their minds effortlessly. In that way, she had learned everything that had happened to her son since Gendo had abandoned him. She had also seen the tragedy of Rei Ayanami's existence when the 1st Child had synched with Unit 01 in a compatibility test, and knew the horrible plans her husband had in store for her. Plans that she had explained to Shinji before, and could only hope his memories of them awakened in time.

That was why Yui could replicate the Yebisu beer when she had never had it before; when Misato had been absorbed, Yui had seen into the purple-haired woman's mind, and thus knew everything that the Major knew. Perhaps even better than Misato knew it herself. But Yui had been careful not let this fact slip; she knew Misato would never be able to bear it if all her faults, true or false, were known to another.

Yui had been aware of Misato well before she had given herself over to Unit 01. As a scientist working on Project: E, she had naturally heard of the sole surviving witness to Second Impact. And she was aware that Misato wasn't exactly the most ideal guardian in most people's eyes.

But the fact was, Misato had done her best for Shinji. Yui had seen through Misato's eyes every tragedy she had had to endure, everything from Second Impact and her long, painful recovery, to the crushing responsibilities she had to deal with as a commanding officer of NERV. And she had seen this woman take a boy she had never met before into her home, give him a place to live and a purpose in life, as well as an emotional stability he had not had in ten years.

All these things were thought in silence, a silence that became so loud and oppressive that Shinji became desperate to break it. "Misato…" he started, looking at the clearly distraught Major. "Is something wrong?"

The Major looked at her ward, her first impulse to try and deflect his question with an attempt at humor. However, nothing even remotely funny came to mind, and she wasn't up to trying to lie. And so the truth came out. "I'm just…feeling kind of down, I guess, Shinji-kun…"

"Why?" he asked, seeming a little surprised. "What is it?"

Yui banished her latest can of beer as she looked at the Major with concern. "Misato, please. If something's wrong, then please, tell us."

Misato fumbled a bit as she slowly gathered her courage. Then, when she could no longer stand the expectant gazes upon her, she looked at Shinji right in the face. "I just…feel so horrible," she admitted, much to the other's surprise. "You risked everything to save me, Shinji. And the thing is…I didn't deserve it."

"What?!" Shinji yelped in disbelief while Yui just watched what was unfolding between the two of them with a look of sadness. "What are you talking about, Misato? If you'd died…!"

"But, Shinji…don't you get it?" Misato asked plaintively. "I've been making you pilot this monster! It's what took your mother away, it's what caused you so much misery! And I've been making you get in it and fight the Angels, and…and…!"

"Misato, stop. Right now," Yui spoke, her words gentle yet forceful at the same time. When Misato turned her attention to Shinji's mother. Once Yui was confident she had Misato's full attention, she took on the firmness that she had cultivated as a scientist and as a mother. "Did you know about happened to me? Could you have known about it?"

"No, but…"

"I don't want to hear 'but', Misato," Yui intoned in the perfect Mother voice. Taking a moment to sigh, Yui took Misato's hand in her own. "Now, I know about your duties at NERV. I know how hard that job must be for you. And…I know from Shinji that are some things in your life…that you're not proud of. But the fact is, all of us have things in our lives that we're ashamed of."

There was an awkward moment before Shinji asked, "Even you?"

The disbelief in his voice was clear. It was compounded when Yui replied, "Especially me, Shinji."

While Shinji was struggling with this, Yui returned her attention to Misato. "Even more that, Misato, is that we all have things that we have to do in order to stop the Angels, to ensure a future for humanity. The burden you've been forced to bear is a terrible one, and I know it must hurt, sending children into battle, when you would do it yourself if you could." Yui paused for a moment before continuing. "You would give your life to protect Shinji, wouldn't you?"

This wasn't really a question, and even if it were, the hardening in Misato's eyes was all the answer Yui could have ever needed. "Misato, you've done more for Shinji, _our_ Shinji, than you could ever imagine. You helped him find his courage. You helped him smile again. And for that, I can never thank you enough."

"That's right, Misato," Shinji added, and before Misato's eyes, the boy who was already more of a man then most men ever got to be stood from his place at the table and came to kneel at her side. "I...I don't ever want to be without you, Misato. Because…you're my family, too."

Stunned by these words, Misato stared at Shinji for a moment before turning to look at Yui. Shinji's mother was smiling even more deeply as she moved from her seat to drape her arms around both Shinji and Misato's shoulders. "That's right, Misato," Yui smiled reassuringly. "Thank you for being there for Shinji. Thank you…for being a part of our lives. Of our family."

Swept along by the emotions of the moment, Misato couldn't restrain herself any longer. _To hell with it!_ she thought as she hugged Shinji and allowed Yui to embrace them both. Allowed Yui to mother her, to make her feel a sense of comfort and home she hadn't known in fifteen years. Allowed Shinji to reassure her that she was wanted, that she was needed. That her life had value to not only him, but to all the people around her.

Eventually, Yui withdrew her embrace, and looked at Shinji and Misato, who were still hugging each other. "What is it, Mother?" Shinji wondered when Yui finally smiled in an amused fashion.

"It's nothing, Shinji…" she giggled. "I was just thinking that…as proud as I am to have you for my son…I would dearly love to have daughter as well. Officially, that is."

It took a few minutes for the two of them to process this comment, at which point they looked at each other. Upon realizing that they were still holding tightly to one another, Shinji turned redder than a tomato, while Misato blushed lightly. "Hey, wait! It's not like that!" she protested, waving her hands in negation.

Yui just giggled even more. "Isn't it?" she asked, resulting in the other two blushing even more deeply.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! The feedback is most definitely appreciated. Always feel free to criticize me, as long as its constructive criticism!

Now, it's time to for reader feedback. I'm glad everybody's enjoying my story, and I've still got a lot planned. I just hope you all enjoy it!

Mr. Lee, I realized that it was make or break time for this story. That's one of the reasons I took so long with this chapter. I just hope that I made it, because I didn't want to break it! By the way, I made some tweaking of that scene, as you recommended. To be honest, I was having some trouble, wrapping up this chapter, so thanks for the imput.

By the way, gunman, you were half right about Asuka, but only half right. It's true she wants to be number one, but she also wants to be independent, to be able to stand without assistance. When Shinji wished her luck in the first chapter, she got mad because she doesn't want assistance from him in any form, even good wishes. Also, I _had_ thought about having Misato making a joke about the LCL tasting like blood, but then I thought, since she was already coughing up blood and somewhat out of it, she might not even realize that it was the LCL she was tasting. When I realized this, the urge to have Misato try to be funny at this point died a quick death.

Now, I know Yui is probably a bit OoC, but what can I say? I was suffering an attack of the cutes when I wrote this chapter. Besides, she probably hasn't had much variety in her beverages for ten years, so she'd probably enjoy something new.

As for what happens next…you just going to have to read the next chapter to find out! I hope you all enjoy!


	5. Complicated Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: Complicated Returns

A few hours later, Misato and Shinji had more-or-less recovered from their humiliation, and were relaxing in the Feudal Manor that Yui had created in the heart of Unit 01. The three of them were seated on the couch, watching television like a typical family. Yui had chosen something funny and somewhat stupid for them to watch. The result was the three of them laughing frequently as they relaxed together, yet it was easy enough for them to talk around the show's non-existent plot when they wanted to.

As Misato chuckled at one of the gags, though, she couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. Part of it was because of the continuing 'storm rips', as she thought of them. Five times since they had been absorbed, an ugly storm cloud would suddenly appear, roaring briefly outside before the Feudal estate before once again fading out of existence.

However, what was of even greater concern to her was the occasional 'Knowing Mother' looks Yui would occasional shoot her and Shinji. As Misato continued to sit there, she glanced over at the boy seated between herself and Yui. He was still blushing lightly, something that was like contributed to by the fact that bother women were gently embracing him. But at the same time, looking happier than the purple-haired woman had ever seen him in the past.

_Still...I still can't believe she actually said that!_ Misato thought, vividly remembering Yui's not-so-subtle hint from before. _I mean, I like Shinji and all, but how could she think that we...that we're actually...!_

As Misato gave a slight shake of her head, as if trying to knock those images from her mind, Shinji gave her a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

Looking at the worried look in Shinji's eyes, Misato gave him her best smile. "Oh, it's nothing, Shinji-kun," she said reassuringly. But the truth was, Misato still felt unsettled.

A lot of it had to do with the unreality of her situation; spending a day with a woman who was supposed to be dead, in a world that wasn't actually real, all the while knowing that she wasn't going to remember any of it when she and Shinji were sent back to the real world. Added to that was the fact that Yui had actually suggested that…

_She must've been joking,_ Misato forced herself to think, for Yui's words had hit a little too close for the Major's comfort.

The simple truth was, since Shinji had arrived in Tokyo-3, he had shown Misato more kindness and caring than any man had ever shown her, including her father and Kaji. He had always been there for her, taking care of her when she needed him, despite the difficulties and hardships forced on him by his bastard of a father, by Misato's own scandalous antics, and the bullying Asuka unleashed on him for daring to out-perform her every single time in battle. Then there were the difficulties at school, where girls would sometimes throw themselves at him, just for the sake of getting attention, as well as his duties setting him apart from almost all of the other children. Shinji had never once uttered a word of complaint, and instead dealt with everything as best as he could.

The truth was, Misato couldn't help but admire him for these things. She had entrusted Shinji with the fate of the world in the past, and would gladly, confidently do it again in a heartbeat. Though he was still a boy, as far as Misato was concerned, he had long since become a man at heart, a stronger man than any she had ever known. Certainly a better man than Kaji; Shinji had done more for Misato than the unshaven man had ever done over the course of their current and prior relationships.

_It would be too easy to fall in love with someone like that,_ Misato thought as she eyed the boy whom she was so close to. She then gave a mental snort. _Far too easy. If Shinji were ten years older – hell, if he were just this side of _legal, _I'd…_

Misato had thought such things in the past, and had promptly drowned those errant ideas in beer before they could get any momentum. She didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as Shinji in her life, not when she sent him into battle, time and time again, just to fuel her incessant need for revenge against the Angels. Not when she got herself drunk so that Shinji had to take care of her, when it was supposed to be the other way around. Not when she dirtied herself so thoroughly, just to spite a father she couldn't decide she loved or hated. She just…didn't deserve him.

Misato couldn't help but frown as her thoughts took this turn. _Okay, so maybe I've…got stronger feelings for Shinji than I should,_ she admitted. _Still, why the hell would Yui think that Shinji and I would…OH, SHIT!_

"Misato?" Shinji asked as the Major jerked hard in her seat. "What is it?!"

"What?" Misato started confusedly, preoccupied as she was by what she had just thought of. But then she just shot Shinji a smile and went, "Oh, it's nothing, Shinji-kun. I just…was thinking, that's all." Shinji clearly accepted Misato's words, but the slight smile Yui wore told the Major that she wasn't fooled in the slightest.

Trying to ignore that smile, Misato tried to keep from panicking as she considered the errant thought that had just occurred to her. Shinji had spent thirty days inside the Eva with his mother, thirty days he had apparently forgotten. This just left one problem; what _exactly_ had gone on in this world between Shinji and his mother? What had they talked about? Clearly, Yui knew some of the details of Shinji's life in the real world, but how much had he told her? What had they talked about? Had he mentioned something to his mother?

Maybe…this woman that he liked?

_There's no way…it's impossible!_ Misato told herself, shooting uncomfortable glances at the boy. _I mean…he couldn't be in love with…besides, there are lots of other girls around…girls his own age…_

Then another part of Misato's mind countered this point. Yes, there were other girls in Shinji's life. The girls at school, who tried to get close to him simply because he was an Eva pilot, rather than any real feelings they might have for him. Asuka, who apparently saw him as nothing more than a reminder of how weak she was as a pilot, a reminder she wanted to disappear. Rei, who showed hardly any emotion at all, let alone love. And then there was Hikari Horaki, whom Misato knew was in love with Shinji's friend, Toji Suzahara…

_Oh, crap…_ Misato mentally groaned as these thoughts ran their course. All of a sudden, it seemed a bit more plausible that Shinji saw the Major as somewhat more than his guardian and commanding officer. A woman whose feelings towards him were admittedly not as innocent as they should have been.

As Misato returned her full attention to the show, she decided for the first time that maybe it would be best that she and Shinji were going to forget everything that had happened here upon their return…

* * *

While Misato was busy, trying to put her perverse thoughts out of her mind and focus on the show, an odd look crossed Yui's face. She stopped smiling, and sat more erect, cocking her head at angle, as if listening to something distant. "What is it, Mother?" Shinji asked as Misato took note of Yui's odd behavior as well.

"Your friends," Yui started, looking as if she was seeing something, only not with her eyes. "They're outside the Eva."

"What?" Misato asked, momentarily confused. "You mean Ritsuko and the others?"

"Yes. I can see and hear them through the Eva's sensory receptors," Yui explained. "Would you like me to show you?"

Shinji just nodded dumbly, and Yui immediately turned to look at the television. As he and Misato looked, the show switched off, and was replaced by the sight of Ritsuko, along with the pilots and the bridge talking amongst themselves.

'I don't believe this! You mean the baka got stuck in the damned Eva _again?!'_ Asuka was heard shrieking. Her voice was slightly distorted by Unit 01's audio receptors, the same way Shinji heard things when he piloted the Eva itself.

'Are you not happy?' Rei responded.

'What?!' Asuka retorted. 'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'Earlier, you said that if you were fortunate, Ikari-kun would become trapped in his Eva again. And would not return,' Rei responded.

Yui's eyes immediately grew wide at this statement. "What did she say?!"

"Mother, please!" Shinji protested, even as Misato's own anger returned, despite Asuka's protests. "I...I'm sure Asuka didn't mean it. I..."

Swiveling her gaze towards Shinji, Yui took a deep breath, cast another look at the deflated redhead on the screen, before returning her gaze to Shinji. "I'm sorry," was all Yui said as she settled down. Though she continued to shoot somewhat evil looks at Asuka.

The three of them continued to watch the events in the world outside the Eva unfold, unable to turn away, watching as Rei asked the pivotal question. 'If the Major is essential to retrieving Ikari-kun, then what are we to do now that she has been absorbed as well?'

'I don't know, Rei. I wish to God I did,' Ritsuko replied, and soon the small group was plunged into silence.

Unable to watch anymore, Yui banished the scene from the TV screen. No one protested. No one said anything as Yui remarked, "You both have…such good friends."

Neither of them missed the sadness in Yui's voice. "Yeah," Misato noted, affected by sight of her best friend from college wracked with despair. "I never knew Rits could look like that..."

"They all looked so worried…" Shinji commented, seeing the emotion that Rei had displayed, emotion he had never seen from her before.

Silence ruled for a time, until Yui stood and looked at the both of them. "Misato, I thank you for offering to stay here and visit with me. It was a very kind gesture," Yui spoke, the sadness in her voice all but palpable. "But I think we all know that it's time for the both of you to go back."

Misato didn't have any idea what to say to this. However, Shinji stood before his mother and looked at her, and though there was great sadness in his eyes, there was strength and courage, too. "I know, mother," he spoke, visibly trying to keep the tears at bay, to be strong for two women who meant everything to him.

As Misato felt her own heart beginning to crack what she saw, she started, "Wait, there's something I don't understand." When Yui and Shinji looked up at her, Misato continued. "You've already shown us that you have access to the MAGI! Why can't you just tell somebody that you're in here?"

"It's not that simple," Yui responded. "It's true, I've learned to use Unit 01's connections to the outside world to access a great many things, but for the most part, I can only monitor information, not send it out. Even my ability to use the MAGI is…limited."

"How come?" Shinji asked plaintively.

Yui frowned thoughtfully, as if she honestly didn't want to answer her son's question. As if she wasn't sure exactly what to tell him. Finally, however, she sighed. "It's Casper. It often…resists me. Tries to keep me out."

"Casper?" Misato spoke confusedly. "Why would one of the MAGI be fighting you?"

Yui paused again, the distress she was feeling plainly visible. "Because of its nature," she finally, reluctantly admitted. "You see, the personalities of the MAGI at NERV were based on a colleague of mine. Dr. Naoko Akagi."

"Ritsuko's mother, right, I remember," Misato replied coolly. "She told me about that once, how her mother had created the MAGI."

"Yes, and she imprinted a different aspect of herself onto each of the three MAGI," Yui continued, once again speaking as a scientist. "Melchior represents Naoko's scientific mind, the logical processes she would apply to solving a problem. Balthasar, it was designed to hold Naoko's compassion, the part of her that was a loving mother."

Shinji nodded, though in truth, he was having trouble following all of this. "And what about Casper?"

Yui's face became even more saddened, as if she was faced with a horrible burden. "Casper…Casper was endowed with Naoko's womanly aspect. Her likes and dislikes, her capacity for love…and hate."

Her eyes narrowed, Misato took a leap in logic. "So…what are you saying? That the MAGI know you are in here…and they won't let you contact anyone because…Casper hates you?"

"It's more than that, I'm afraid…" Yui replied. Taking a moment to gather herself, Yui lowered herself to take Shinji into her arms, shaking her head somewhat as she looked him in the eyes, at what she was preparing to tell him. "I'm sorry, Shinji-kun, but…you see, Gendo…before Naoko died, he…was having an affair with her."

As Shinji's eyes widened in shock, he sucked in a sharp breath as Misato flared in anger and disbelief. "You mean…he was cheating on you?! Before you were…?"

"Absorbed?" Yui finished. "Yes. Yes, I'm afraid so."

Horror and sadness wound their way across Shinji's face. "Mother…" he started despondently. "But…why didn't you…?"

"Do something? Like divorce Gendo?" she asked. When Shinji gave a quick nod, Yui just smiled bravely. "Oh, Shinji, I'm sorry, but…you were just three years old when he began his affair. I didn't want you to know about this. I didn't want you to be hurt." As the hurt on Shinji's face grew, Yui hugged him even more deeply. "Besides, as long as I had you, I didn't care what Gendo did. I was just happy…being your mother."

As Misato watched the two Ikaris trying to comfort each other, the sheer injustice of what Gendo had done to them sank straight into the pit of her stomach, where it promptly began to burn. _He better hope that I _never_ remember this,_ Misato thought furiously as she looked at the kindly, gentle people that he had so willingly tormented. _Because if I do, there is gonna be hell to pay! _Then she gathered herself back together. "And what about the other two MAGI? Balthasar and Melchior? Can't you use them to help contact anybody?"

"I can do some things with them, but only if I'm careful," Yui explained. "You see, they don't care about my influence, and generally ignore my efforts. But they also don't oppose Casper when it fights back. They just…don't care, either way."

As Shinji looked at his mother, at the woman who had suffered so much for his sake, he mustered all the courage he could. "I promise, Mother..." he got out around the emotion that seethed through him, around the tears that fell from his eyes. "I promise I'll remember you. I promise…I'll get you back someday. Somehow…I'll get you back."

"I know Shinji. I have faith in you," Yui said, tears in her eyes as well. Then she loosened her grip on her son as Misato came up behind him. "I have faith in the _both_ of you."

As Misato looked proudly at Shinji, the boy stood up and went to his guardian, his commander, and his family. When Misato offered her hand to him, Shinji took it gladly. "I…we're ready, Mother," he murmured, his smile torn between joy and grief. Misato nodded, her own face similarly torn.

Nodding, Yui went up to them and hugged them both one more time. "Oh, Shinji, you've come so far since you came to Tokyo-3. Please, take care of yourself," she pleaded. "Whatever happens, Shinji-kun, please don't let Gendo destroy the happiness you've found for yourself."

"I…I won't, Mother," Shinji responded as he somehow managed to smile around his sadness.

Smiling as best as she could around her own tears, Yui turned to look at the purple-haired woman to whom her son had been entrusted to. "Misato, I need to tell you something," Yui murmured. "I can protect Shinji when he's in battle, in the Eva. But every time his feelings are hurt, every time he suffers because of something that happens at school, or because of the things he must do in battle…I will be unable to do anything to comfort him. I will be depending on you to be there for him when he needs you, and I have faith in you to do everything you can for him."

Misato sighed and looked at the woman whom she had only just met, and yet already trusted her so implicitly. "I…I don't think I deserve your trust," she confessed, understating her feelings grossly. But then she forced a determined smile. "But I promise…I'll do my best for him."

The last thing the two of them saw clearly was Yui's smiling face. The last thing they heard was her saying, "Take care of yourselves, you two." And with that, Yui and the Feudal manor faded into a dense fog as the two of them felt like they were being pulled by a strong ocean current, one that was carrying them from reality itself. Shinji and Misato tried to reach out to each other, but they no longer had bodies, and suddenly, their minds were assailed with various images. Thoughts and memories the two of them had, the secrets they each buried as deeply as possible within themselves, all these things flowed freely between the two of them in a chaotic montage of their respective pasts. Memories overlapped memories, their minds flooded by the sudden torrent. Then, just when they thought they couldn't endure any more, a surge of power flooded them, as if a lightning burst had struck their very minds…before they fell into darkness.

* * *

Silence ruled in the Eva cages since Ritsuko had given everyone the bad news. NERV's resident mad scientist was even now staring helplessly at the purple colossus that held the souls of her friends captive, alongside the others there. Studying the giant biomech, Ritsuko felt the keen edge of despair stabbing at her when the control panel started beeping madly. A blast of static filled the screen that had shown the Entry Plug's interior. "What the…?" Ritsuko wondered, staring blankly at the misbehaving equipment. "What's going on?!"

Being the closest, Maya went to the control panel and looked at the various displays. As Ritsuko watched, the control panel's readouts returned to normal…and a look of shock appeared on her understudy's face. "No way…" Maya gasped as her face exploded into a look of sheer joy. "Sempai! It's Shinji and the Major! _They're back!_"

"_What?!"_ Ritsuko shouted, her eyes threatening to become somewhat bigger than their sockets before she joined Maya in staring at the view of Unit 01's interior.

"Seriously? They're back?! Just like that?!" Makoto flipped, eyes wide in disbelief.

Rei gave him what could almost be called a perplexed look. "Apparently so."

"I guess Misato somehow managed to drag the baka back again," Asuka snorted, a hint of warmth adorning her nasty words.

"I guess so," Ritsuko agreed happily as she stared at the screen. "Maya, get a medical team down here immediately!"

As the doctor made her way to Unit 01's Entry Plug and Maya followed her orders, the others moved closer to the screen in order to look at their friends. Only to have various reactions to the sight of Shinji and Misato nestled together in the Entry Plug.

Completely naked.

With Shinji's head resting comfortably between Misato's perfect breasts.

Shigeru gave a squeak of surprise. Rei's eyes became wide as she was assailed by a combination of emotions she was unable to articulate. Makoto's jaw fell straight to the floor as he experienced a mixture of shock and extreme jealousy. As for Asuka, her face was immediately flushed with rage, two tufts of her hair curled up to form perfect devil horns, and flames spewed from her blue eyes as she screeched, "_TH-TH-TH-THAT PERRRRVERRRTTTTT!_"

While Rei and the others were forced to listen to Asuka listing the various forms of physical injury she planned on inflicting upon the 3rd Child, Ritsuko had reached the Entry Plug, which was even now halfway out of the Eva. Eagerly opening the hatch, the doctor looked in and once again saw her friends.

"Welcome back, you two," Ritsuko grinned, relief flooding her being. Then, as she stood there and examined the two of them, her smile slowly faded. "What in the…?" Ritsuko gaped as she examined Misato and Shinji more carefully.

"Sempai! The medical team's on the way!" came Maya's voice.

As Ritsuko jerked in surprise, she turned to look at the techie. "Maya, come here!"

"What is it?" Maya responded blankly.

"Just come here and take a look!"

Concerned by the doctor's insistence, Maya quickly moved to join her. As she looked into the Entry Plug, she furrowed her eyebrows before returning her attention to Ritsuko. "What's the matter? They both look fine to me."

"Take a _closer_ look," Ritsuko insisted. Confused, Maya once again looked inside the Entry Plug and examined the two of them, blushing slightly as she did so. As she carefully scrutinized their features, Maya's eyes slowly widened in disbelief. For the most part, the two of them looked the same as they before. But there were differences.

Somehow, both Shinji and Misato's bodies…had been changed.

"What the…?" the stunned lieutenant got out. Slowly turning towards Ritsuko, Maya asked, "How…what happened…?"

"I don't know," Ritsuko got out, numb with shock. The last time Shinji had returned from the Eva, he had come back exactly the same as he had been before. So how did…?

"HEY!" The two women jumped as Asuka's voice rang out towards them. "What's going on over there?! Is the baka alright or what?!"

Ritsuko frowned. The others obviously couldn't see the differences in Shinji and Misato through the small display screen. After all, she hadn't seen them until she had gotten up close to examine them. As she thought things through, she whispered, "We better not tell them. Not yet."

"But, sempai -!" Maya got out.

"We need to find out how this happened before we tell them," Ritsuko insisted. Then looking back down at the others, the doctor shouted, "He's fine, Asuka. I promise, we'll let all of you know when they wake up."

The redhead seemed satisfied by this, along with the rest of them, but as for Dr. Akagi, she knew that things had just gotten a _lot_ more complicated.

* * *

"So that's where we stand now," Ritsuko stated. It was almost midnight, and she had just finished giving her preliminary report regarding the day's events to Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV.

_I hate this,_ Ritsuko thought as she looked at Gendo, who was seated at his desk with his gloved hands steepled together to form a pyramid before him, Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki standing at his side. Though Ritsuko often shared a bed with Gendo, she hated it when he looked at her the way he did now. The way the minimal light of the office reflected off his glasses, obscuring his eyes, and leaving her to face two disks of cold light that burned into her soul.

"I see," Gendo responded coldly. "And what of Major Katsuragi and Pilot Ikari's present status?"

"They are currently resting at NERV medical," Ritsuko responded. "However, it appeared that their bodies are undergoing some kind of…stabilization process, as if acclimating to their current conditions."

"Will they recover?" Gendo asked disinterestedly.

Ritsuko nodded at this. "Yes, but it will be a day or so before they wake up. Given their current condition, I'd rather let them wake up on their own, rather than try to accelerate the process."

If Gendo had any kind of emotional reaction to this, he did not show it. "And the Angel? Have you learned anything about it?"

"Nothing so far," Ritsuko admitted. "We've retrieved its S2 organ, and I've ordered a full examination of the remains, but we haven't had any results so far."

Then came the question Ritsuko dreaded. "What about the Evas?"

Taking a deep breath, the faux-blonde hesitated before answering. "Well, they all suffered heavy damage as a result of battle. Also, they appear to be having some kind of…reaction to the Angel's attack. It doesn't appear to be harmful, but we'll be keeping an eye on it."

"And Unit 01?" Gendo persisted. When Ritsuko didn't answer, his expression hardened. "You said that the technicians reported some anomalous readings from its S2 organ."

Nodding, the doctor replied, "Yes, sir. At the time Major Katsuragi and Pilot Ikari returned, the S2 organ was releasing large amounts of radiant energy throughout the Eva, including the Entry Plug. It's possible that this energy is what's responsible for their present…condition."

"Interesting," Gendo spoke in manner that said he wasn't interested at all. "And what is the S2 organ's present status?"

Bracing herself for what was to come, Ritsuko dropped the bomb. "It's…not good, sir," she started, almost afraid to proceed. Taking a deep breath as she looked into Gendo's soulless gaze, she continued. "The energy levels in the organ are increasing, but at the same time, becoming more unstable. Also, Unit 01 is beginning to display physical symptoms that would seem to indicate that it is beginning to…reject the organ."

Gendo's lips tightened, his hands stiffened. Everything about his posture showed just how dangerous his mood was. But it was the soulless disks that replaced his eyes that kept Ritsuko's attention. "Reject it? Why?"

"I…I don't know, sir," Ritsuko replied. "It's possible that the damage Unit 01 took from the Angel somehow triggered the process. As I've said, we're monitoring the Evas, in case there's any change in their condition. But at present, we…just don't have enough information on what's happening to be able to do anything about it."

Gendo didn't explode. He allowed no emotional outburst of himself. And yet those cold disks of light that obscured his eyes burned into Ritsuko even more fiercely than ever. The commander of NERV stood, folding both hands behind his back as he continued to gaze at the doctor. "I want you to personally oversee the Angel's examination. If it's somehow responsible for the Evas' condition, then we must find out exactly what's happening to them as quickly as possible. Make sure the Angel's S2 organ is kept safe and secure. We may have use of it."

Ritsuko gave a quick nod at this. "Yes, sir," she said, and prepared to leave before looking back at Gendo. "Um…sir?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi?" Gendo replied.

"About Shinji and Misato…" Ritsuko paused. "What should we do about them?"

There was an ugly silence before Gendo answered. "Continue monitoring them. I want to know the instant you've identified the cause of their condition. Such knowledge may prove to be…useful."

Ritsuko gave a curt nod. "Very well, Commander."

"You may go now, Dr. Akagi," Gendo informed her.

As Ritsuko turned about and gladly took her leave, Gendo furrowed his brows in thought. He knew that the old men at SEELE would be wanting answers, and soon. Answers that he didn't have, and quite likely couldn't afford to give them. The last thing he needed was the old men taking an even greater interest in his 'activities', especially now that his own plans were so very close to fruition.

_I won't let this stop me,_ Gendo thought, taking a moment to glance at his right hand. _Not when I'm already so close._

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it was somewhat mean of me to be so vague about Shinji and Misato's current condition. But all I will say is that something _did_ happen to affect their return, and I'm not going to say another word on the matter right now. If you really want to see what happened, you'll just have to check out the next chapter.

Also, I want to apologize to all you Gendo-haters out there (I'm sure there are legions of you). I suppose I should have told you that we'd be paying a visit to the Lair of the Bastard King. Well, don't worry, from now on, I'll be sure to warn you before our next trip to Gendo's office (aka, The Heart of Evil). That way, you'll have plenty of time to stock up on wooden stakes, silver bullets, and garlic before the next trip!

By the way, Yui's pink kimono was a little tribute to Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho. Like Botan, Yui is seen giving Shinji and Misato some advice before they return to life, so that they can change their lives for the better.

Thanks for the reviews, everybody! I really do appreciate them. Raptor Jesus, I hope my explanation regarding the situation with the MAGI explains why Yui doesn't just email Gendo or anybody else. I also hope that it makes sense to everybody out there. Given what Casper does in End of Evangelion, it does seem plausible from my perspective. (For those of you who haven't seen EoE, I'm not going to spoil it for you.)

Mr. Lee, there is going to be _plenty_ of Shinji/Misato fluffiness in the not too distant future. And plenty of pure action-satisfaction as well! And I'm not just talking about Eva battles here!

One more thing: I'm a little surprised that nobody asked why the 'Angel' that hatched in NERV was so determined to destroy Unit 01, even to the point of ignoring Units 00 and 02 when they removed one of its legs!

As always, read and review! And if you're interested, check out my other stories as well!


	6. Chains of Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: Chains of Guilt

As Ritsuko strode down the halls of NERV Medical, she felt like her head was about to explode from the tension. Every step she took echoed about her, driving into her brain. As if ticking off the time she had until the boom was lowered right on top of her.

Two days had passed since the battle with the Angel, and she had been in a three-way tug-of-war between analyzing the Angel's remains, examining the Evas, and discovering exactly what had happened to Shinji and Misato. She felt like she had had about four hours of sleep, had gone through countless pots of coffee and innumerable cigarettes, and had a bucketful of sand dumped in her eyes. It had gotten to the point where Ritsuko's exhaustion seemed to feed on itself, like she was too tired to even sleep. There was just too much to be done, and too much stress and torment to allow to her rest.

As she approached the room where Misato's sleeping form was being monitored, Ritsuko allowed herself a frown. Three Section 2 agents were standing near the door, and the doctor knew that another three were stationed outside of Shinji's room, as per Gendo's orders. They had been there since the doctor had discovered what had happened to them.

When the agents took notice of Ritsuko's approach, they saw the determined expression on her face, and immediately made way for her. Giving a light snort of disgust, she slid her NERV ID card through the card reader, and the security door slowly cracked open for her. Not wasting any time, the doctor easily slid through the door, closing it behind her.

Taking a moment to examine the scene before her, Ritsuko looked at Misato, feeling her heart wrench as she did so. Her best friend from college was strapped into her bed, hooked up to several machines to precisely monitor her condition, an IV feeding into her left arm. The woman that had saved her life was shifting about in her sweat-soaked bed, groaning fearfully in a manner that told the doctor that she was having a horrendous nightmare.

Wincing at the thought, Ritsuko turned her attention to the nurse that was also occupying the room, keeping a close eye on the equipment monitoring Misato's condition. "Status," the doctor demanded in a voice that managed to be soft and commanding at the same time.

Giving a quick and nervous nod, the young lady replied, "As you ordered, Dr. Akagi, I called you as soon as Major Katsuragi showed any signs of waking up."

Not even acknowledging the nurse's words, Ritsuko moved over to the displays the nurse was monitoring and frowned. As the nurse had said, all of Misato's vital signs were indicative that she was soon going to regain consciousness, but at the same time, her CBC showed highly elevated activity on every front. It was still down from where it had been, but her body clearly hadn't finished stabilizing.

Wincing as Misato struggled in her sleep against her bindings, Ritsuko returned her attention to the nurse. "Alright, you can go now."

Blinking in rapid succession, the younger woman gaped at Ritsuko. "What? But…Dr. Akagi…"

"That's an order!" Ritsuko declared, leaving no room for misinterpretation. A moment passed as the two of them glared at each other. Finally, though she was clearly unhappy about it, the nurse relented, giving the doctor a curt nod before standing. Not even bothering to watch as the younger woman the room, barely paying attention to the door closing behind her and automatically locking, Ritsuko focused her attention on the woman who had given so much. All to save her.

Sighing, Ritsuko watched as Misato became even more agitated, sweat pouring from her face. Struggling unconsciously at the restraints that held her fast in bed, against whatever demons were plaguing her. A battle that was echoed by her whimpers of pain and terror. A battle that quickly became too much for the doctor to simply stand by and watch.

Letting out a pained sniff, Ritsuko went to her friend's side and began removing the restraints. Always careful to about Misato's squirming form, she gingerly undid the bindings one at a time. As soon as this was done, the faux-blonde disconnected the IV, certain that it would soon no longer be needed. She wanted to wake her friend her up, to end her torment, but she knew there was potential danger in rousing her before she was ready. So instead, she contented herself to sit in the chair next to the bed, watching and waiting for her friend to make her way back to the waking world.

Minutes crawled slowly by, and Misato continued to struggle against whatever nightmares that were plaguing her. "No…" she finally moaned, grabbing Ritsuko's attention. "No…Shinji, don't! I'm not worth dying for…!"

Wincing at these words, emotions that echoed her own torments the past few days, Ritsuko fought to maintain control of her emotions as Misato's head tossed about on her pillow. "Shinji…no! Don't die! Please, don't die! Shinji! _Shinji! SHINJI!_"

With this last shriek of terror last cry, Misato flew upwards, practically flying off her bed. Ritsuko barely rose up in time to catch her and push her back to safety. "_Shinji!" _Misato cried, immediately fighting back against her friend, still lost in her struggle._ "Shinji! Shinji!"_

"Misato! Please! Calm down!" Ritsuko murmured frantically, casting a nervous glance at the Section 2 agents that were waiting outside, carefully watching the events unfold in there. Afraid they might do something they would all regret, the doctor determinedly wrestled with the woman flailing wildly in her arms. "Misato, stop it! Please!" Ritsuko cried out, mustering every ounce of her strength to force the delirious Major to look at her. "It's me! Ritsuko!"

The instant she looked into the doctor's face, Misato reacted as if she had been splashed with a bucket of water. She froze in Ritsuko's arms, simply staring into at the scientist. "Ritsuko?" she asked, as if she wasn't quite sure as to what she was seeing. The doctor gave a quick nod, but was unable to say anything when Misato grabbed her tightly. The doctor grimaced as her friend's fingernails dug in through her lab coat, and even more at the terror and determination that had flooded her eyes. "Where's Shinji?" Misato demanded, shaking the doctor harshly. _"Where is he?!_"

"He's fine!" Ritsuko replied, almost scared at the frantic, desperate look Misato wore. "We're at NERV Medical, Misato…and Shinji's here, too. He's in one of the other rooms, resting from the last battle."

Trembling with fear and concern, Misato just looked at Ritsuko. "Take me to him…" she pleaded in a strangled voice. "Please, Ritsuko, I have to see him…"

Nodding in an understanding manner, Ritsuko took hold of Misato's shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I'll take you to him in a little bit. I want you to rest a bit more, and then I'll -"

"_Now!_" Misato demanded, digging her nails in even deeper. Taking a breath, Misato's voice became more desperate. "Please, Rits, I have to see him _now_…!"

Struggling to remain calm, Ritsuko gently replies, "I'm sorry, Misato, but I have to ask you some questions before we can go anywhere." Though Misato looked even more desperate and saddened, she didn't become violent. Taking this as a good sign, the doctor proceeded. "Please, it'll be just a few questions. I swear, Shinji is fine; Maya's with him right now, and as soon as we're done here, we'll go and see him. Okay?"

Though she was obviously still upset, Misato released her grip on Ritsuko, and instead wrapped her arms about herself. "Okay…" she whimpered, unspent emotion raging inside her voice.

Satisfied, Ritsuko took a quick glimpse at the Section 2 agents, and saw that they were relaxing somewhat. _So far, so good,_ the faux-blonde thought. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded, "Misato, what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

At first, Misato looked confused, as if she was trying to sort out her own thoughts. Slowly, however, her eyes became somewhat clearer, her expression more composed. "I remember…the battle," she began. "An Angel…attacked us, and Shinji…he killed it, but…" Ritsuko said nothing. She simply sat there, waiting for Misato to sort out her thoughts. "But…the ceiling collapsed, and…" Her eyes widening in remembrance, Misato gaped at her friend. "Ritsuko, how…I should be dead! I thought…!"

"It was Shinji," Ritsuko replied easily. As Misato gave her a look of confusion, the doctor smiled comfortingly and rubbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "He had Maya and me put you in Unit 01's Entry Plug, remember?"

Misato nodded, but then her mouth fell open in shock. "You mean…I was absorbed?!"

Ritsuko nodded calmly to this. "Yes. The both of you were." Just as Misato was looking ready to lose what little control she had regained, Ritsuko continued, "Don't worry, the two of you returned a few hours later, completely healed." Letting this sink in, Ritsuko smiled reassuringly at her friend. "He saved your life, Misato."

The purple-haired Major shuddered somewhat, but gave a weak smile. "He always does," she wanly murmured. "He's been saving me all along…"

Slightly confused by these words, Ritsuko forged ahead despite it. "Do you remember anything after the battle? Anything at all?"

Frowning, Misato shook her head slightly. "No. Nothing, I…" she replied helplessly, her face wracked with confusion.

Sighing, Ritsuko laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just relax, Misato," she urged the Major. "We went through this with Shinji the last time, remember?"

Shuddering at Shinji's mention, Misato looked at her friend imploringly. "Ritsuko, please!" she begged, the picture of desperation. "I _have_ to see him! I have to be _sure_ he's safe!"

"Misato, he's fine!" Ritsuko told her, placing her hands gently on her shoulders. "Why are you so worried?" When Misato winced at this, the faux-blonde eyed her compassionately. "You looked like you were having a nightmare before. Was it about Shinji?"

Slowly, Misato nodded, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "It was…so strange. It was like…I was a ghost…watching him."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this. "Watching him?" Ritsuko repeated confusedly.

"I saw him, Ritsuko," Misato went on, seeming to get more distraught by the moment. "I saw…bits and pieces of his life. Gendo abandoning him…the things he's had to live with…" Tears began streaming down Misato's face as she shook her head despairingly. "And…at the end…"

"Yes?" Ritsuko prompted.

"I saw us again. Inside the Entry Plug. And…before I woke up…Shinji said to me…" Wrapping her arms even more tightly about her body, Misato's face became a picture of grief before she concluded, "He said that…if he let me die…then he deserved to die as well!"

"Oh, Misato…" Ritsuko spoke sympathetically as her friend sobbed, taking hold of her shoulders, trying to convey all of the comfort that she could.

As Misato's tears slowly ran their course, Ritsuko her friend's head up to look her in the eyes. "Come on, Misato, it was just a bad dream. Nothing more! I'm telling you, both you and Shinji are perfectly fine!" As Misato's tears slowly ran their course, she nodded, giving a weak smile as she did. Ritsuko smiled as well, and then she decided to give Misato some good news. Especially since it would make her final problem easier to handle later. "Actually, the two of you are better than fine."

Misato frowned somewhat at that. "What that's supposed to mean?"

Ritsuko didn't answer right away. Instead, she gave her friend a knowing smile. "Tell me something, Misato; just how do you feel right now?"

"How do I feel?" Misato repeated blankly. She sat there in thought for a moment before giving a light shrug. "Fine, I guess..."

"_Only_ fine?" Ritsuko asked. Without any teasing tease in her voice; only complete seriousness.

Though Misato furrowed her brows in confusion, she pondered the question a bit more carefully. "I don't know, I feel…good, actually," she finally admitted, tilting her head one way, then the next. "Like…I don't know, I…"

"Like you didn't drink so much or eat all that junk food? Like you spend time at a health spa instead of sitting around your apartment?" Ritsuko asked, invoking a couple of topics that they had argued over in the past. When Misato began to shake her head in irritation, the doctor smiled even more deeply. "Like you didn't spend that whole week in bed with Kaji back in college? And like you had never been exposed to Second Impact?"

The purple-haired woman growled irritably as she glared at her friend. "Rits, _please,_ I'm not in the mood for -!" Misato then cut herself off as her she took note of the last two sentences. Narrowing her eyes, she warily asked, "W-what are you saying?"

Ritsuko just smiled even more deeply. "When you and Shinji were returned, your bodies were completely reconstituted from the cellular level on up," she explained slowly, careful not to startle her friend needlessly. "When that happened, it didn't just erase the wounds you got from the ceiling collapse. It also undid all of the other lingering damage your body has suffered over the years. All of it. Gone as if it had never happened."

It took a few seconds for Misato's overwhelmed mind to process exactly what Ritsuko was saying, but as it slowly registered, the Major's eyes slowly widened. She automatically placed her hand over the point beneath her breasts that had been scarred as a result of Second Impact. "What…?" she gasped out, caught between fear and disbelief, staring at the doctor before finally managing to find her voice. "You…you mean…?"

Ritsuko just smiled before standing. "There's a mirror over there," she said, gesturing to the privacy curtain she had set up there earlier, in anticipation of this moment. Slowly, anxiously, Misato stood from the bed with a bit of help from the doctor, and then the two women made their way behind the curtain, where Misato was confronted with a mirror that reflected the entirety of her form.

Ritsuko watched as her best friend stared at the mirror for several seconds, eventually taking hold of the bottom of her medical gown. She hesitated momentarily, shooting a look at the doctor, who just smiled some more and gave her a 'go on' wave of the hand. With that, Misato gulped deeply and lifted up the medical gown.

The scar she had born for fifteen years, one of the prices she had paid for surviving Second Impact, was gone. Leaving only perfect, unblemished flesh was to be seen.

Upon seeing this, Misato gave a slight shriek and let the gown fall back down. For a moment, she just stared at the body that couldn't possibly be her own before turning to Ritsuko. The doctor automatically embraced the distraught woman, who returned the embrace, breathing heavily as she slowly recovered from the shock. The faux-blonde standing there, holding her friend who was trying to recover from too much happening in too short a time. Barely coping with bizarre realities made the more difficult because they had just become that much more _real_ for her.

Time slowly crawled by, the two women locked together. Until Misato slowly regained control, stabilizing enough so that she felt comfortable in loosening her grasp. She then took a step back and looked her college friend in the eye, swallowing nervously as she did. "Ritsuko…"

"It's okay, it's okay…" Ritsuko responded, guiding Misato away from the mirror. Though she knew this would come as a severe shock to her friend, she also knew that it was something she would have to deal with sooner or later. And she knew that the scar had been a source of shame for Misato. Hopefully, its erasure would make the rest of what the doctor had to say easier to handle.

As they returned to the bed, Ritsuko allowed her purple-haired friend to sit back down. She continued to stand and look at her, practically seeing the wheels turning in Misato's head as she continued to process everything that was happening. After a short time had passed, the Major looked at the doctor. "Ritsuko…" she started, but was unable to finish. All she could do was look at her friend expectantly.

"That's right, Misato," Ritsuko smiled easily at the unspoken question. "You are now in perfect health. And so is Shinji." Once again placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, she added, "You don't have to worry. He's perfectly safe. He's okay, really."

Misato heaved a sigh of relief at this statement, a smile appearing on her face as she did. _Then everything's fine,_ she finally decided, reaching beneath her medical gown and feeling the perfect, flawless skin where her scar had been. _I'm fine, Shinji's fine, so…_

Something was wrong.

Misato frowned slightly as she felt the section of her body. At first, she didn't know what exactly was wrong. Only that some part of her mind, the part that her military training had developed to perfection, was reacting to something. Something that she couldn't quite pin down, and yet was still amiss.

When realization struck, it hit with the force of an N2 bomb. Yes, her body had been restored, and was now seemingly perfect. Too perfect. As Misato felt her flesh, she realized that the muscle tone of her body was…too good. Also…she felt strange. Like her body wasn't moving quite the way it used to.

_This is ridiculous,_ Misato finally told herself. She was just having a bad reaction to what had happened, that was all. Besides, if what Ritsuko said was correct, then maybe she had lost some weight in the process of being restored. _Yeah, that's probably it,_ she finally decided. _Besides, I'm so out of it, I can't even think straight. Probably making more of this than I should…_

It was then that Misato noticed the _other_ thing that was wrong.

"Ritsuko…" Misato spoke slowly, as if unsure as to what she was seeing. "What's Section 2 doing here?" Turning from the agents that were standing outside to her friend, she continued, "What's going? What haven't you told me?"

The instant Misato brought up the agents that were standing so obviously beyond the window, Ritsuko winced, her heart sinking straight through the floor. There was absolutely no way the faux-blonde could explain away their presence as something innocent. Taking a deep breath, she thought hard about exactly what to say, how much to tell her friend. _If she knew the whole truth…_ Shuddering at the thought, the doctor took one more breath, faced her friend…and did what she could.

"Something…happened to Unit 01 after the battle," Ritsuko started, watching Misato's face for any signs of trouble. "Its S2 organ began putting out growing levels of radiant energy throughout the Eva."

"The S2 organ? Something's wrong with it?" Misato asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Actually, it was part of some kind of…rejection process by the Eva. I'm still not certain why, but the Eva's own immune system began attacking the Engine." Ritsuko let this sink in for a few seconds before continuing. "The Eva itself is fine, but as for the S2 organ…it's gone now. Completely destroyed."

Misato blinked a few times before nodding. "Okay…" she muttered, still not making the connection. "Still, what does that have to do with…?"

Remaining as focused as she could, Ritsuko prepared to let the other shoe drop. "As I said, the organ had been putting out large amounts of energy before it finally degenerated. That energy filled the entirety of the Eva. Including the Entry Plug." As the doctor looked at her friend, she could easily see the realization slowly appearing in her face. "From what we've been able to tell, while your body was being reconstituted, the massive amount of energy in the Entry Plug somehow…supercharged your reforming body, starting from the genetic level, and becoming more complex and integral as your body continued to be restored."

"W-what are you saying…?" Misato sputtered, as if afraid of the answer. Then, pure horror and revulsion flashed across her face. "You mean…I'm an _Angel_ now?!"

"NO! No, good God, _no!_" Ritsuko answered desperately. "Your DNA is the same as it was before your absorption. You're perfectly human!" As Misato continued to stare at the doctor, the horror she felt at the possibility of becoming that which she hated plain as day, Ritsuko tried again, forging ahead as best as she could. "However, certain…previously dormant genome sequences have been…activated, and…there is some…anomalous physiological activity that we haven't been able to pin down…"

Misato just sat on her bed, looking at her friend, as if analyzing exactly what she had said. Then, with a voice desperately trying to hide her fear, she asked, "But…then why…?"

"It was just a precaution," Ritusko lied easily. "The commander was…concerned that there might have been some kind of…mental contamination from the Eva as a result of what happened. I told him that there hasn't been any sign of it, but…"

However, what Dr. Akagi didn't realize was that Misato was no longer listening to her. Her gaze wandering from her friend to the Section 2 agents, the Major was distracted by something within. Something else was drawing her attention, something nagging at her from the back of her mind. Something else was wrong, something important, something…

And then it hit her.

"Shinji…" Misato breathed, her eyes widening as she whipped about to look at Ritsuko. "_What about Shinji?!_" When a wave of guilt washed across Ritsuko's face, Misato felt like someone had just plunged a dagger straight into her heart. "No…" she moaned, her voice like the croak of a woman on her deathbed.

"I'm sorry, Misato," Ritsuko replied, her eyes dipping towards the floor. "He was affected as well." At these words, Misato's face became a picture of pure horror, the Major letting a moan of pain as she turned away from her friend. "But, Misato…it's alright! Shinji is just fine!" Ritsuko persisted as Misato dug her fingernails into her scalp, as if trying to excise these thoughts from her mind. Staggering up from her bed, Misato just looked blankly at the doctor…and Ritsuko knew that nothing she could say could help.

"Take me to him…" Misato rasped out even as tears formed in the doctor's eyes. "Now…!"

"Misato…" Ritsuko croaked, all her strength abandoning her body.

This one utterance drew Misato's attention like a magnet. Rushing forward with a sharp, feral cry, the Major grabbed onto Ritsuko's coat and whipped her into a wall before drawing herself right into the doctor's face. Her face contorted into that like of a wild animal, Misato became the single most terrifying thing the doctor had ever seen.

_"Take me to him NOW!"_

* * *

As Ritusko led Misato out of her room, they were immediately confronted by the three Section 2 agents. NERV's secret police gave the two women hard looks, and one of them started to say something. Only to cut himself off when Misato strafed them all with a glare that would have caused Adam at its prime to burst into flame and die.

_Oh, yeah, she's still herself,_ Ritsuko thought ruefully as the agents took a step back. "It's okay," the doctor told them aloud. "The situation's in hand. Stay here at your posts until we return."

At first, it looked like the agents would offer some resistance, but then they realized two things. One was that, at least in this situation, Ritsuko outranked them. The second was that, the longer Misato stood there, the more agitated she became. And it was clear that they really didn't want to deal with the fallout should she decide to vent her frustrations on them. So, without a word, the Section 2 men nodded and allowed the two women to depart unmolested.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room where Shinji had been put in. When they got there, Ritsuko took stock of the situation. Again, there were three Section 2 agents present, who took one look at Misato and shrank back as if she were the Daughter of Dracula. Asuka and Rei were also present, the former looking irritated at as she looked at the Major, the other impassive.

But they weren't what Misato was looking at. Ritsuko honestly doubted that the purple-haired woman was even aware of their presence. From the instant they had arrived, the only thing Misato had had eyes for was the boy who sat just beyond the window of his room. His face was despondent as Maya, who sat next to him on his bed, tried to no avail to comfort him.

"It's about time you got here, Misato," Asuka grumped as the purple-haired woman stared at her charge, her savior. "The little baka woke up _screaming_ for _you!_"

Starting at this, Misato gave the redhead a confused look. "What?" she got out, barely looking away from Shinji.

"Ikari-kun was very…distressed when he woke up, Major," Rei said stoically, her emotions flowing mercurially about behind her eyes, not quite hidden from view. "He kept insisting that he be allowed to see you."

Breathing unsteadily, Misato nodded before looking imploringly at her friend. "Ritsuko…"

"Okay, okay…" Ritsuko responded, quickly moving to slide her ID card through the reader. With a beep, the door popped open, the doctor opening it fully and allowing Misato to pass.

As Misato wordlessly entered the room, she looked at its two occupants. Maya was quiet, looking almost questioningly at her commanding officer. As for Shinji, he had looked up at the door the moment he heard it open, and as soon as he saw his guardian appear…

"M-Misato?" Shinji sputtered, blinking as if questioning his own eyes. As the boy rose from the bed, the two of them stood there for moment, staring at each other, trapped by the emotions of the moment.

After what felt like an eternity, the moment was broken as happiness and relief exploded onto Shinji's face. "_Misato!_" he cried out, rushing forward and wrapping his arms about Misato, displaying emotions that shocked many of those watching. And made for an even crankier redhead.

As the Major, all she could do was look at Shinji, who was babbling somewhat, the tone of his voice conveying his happiness more than his words ever could. However, what drew her attention even more was the feel of his arms about her. His embrace…it felt so strong now. And wasn't Shinji…taller than he used to be?

"Misato?" Her attention seized by Shinji's voice, Misato looked at him, saw the concern and confusion he felt as she just stood there. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

At this, Misato's eyes filled with tears. He was different. She was certain of that now. Something had happened to Shinji, had changed him irrevocably; she _knew_ it in her heart. And all because he had risked everything for a drunken old whore who used him as a tool and weapon for her own selfish reasons.

Shame and misery cascading down her face, Misato let out a broken sob as she clung desperately to Shinji, sinking to her knees as she rested her head upon his shoulders. "It's okay, Misato…" Shinji murmured, his voice somewhat scared as he tried to comfort her. "It's okay…"

_No. It's not okay. Nothing's okay…_ Misato thought miserably. Nothing would ever be okay ever again.

* * *

"And that's where we stand now," Ritsuko finished explaining to Misato, Maya, and the three Children. The group had taken to Shinji's room, so Ritsuko could give them the details behind what had happened in privacy. "We're still analyzing the remains of the Angel, as well as running diagnostics on your Evas, but for now…"

As Ritsuko trailed off and shrugged, Shinji just looked at her nervously. "But…we're okay, right?"

"As far as we've been able to determine, yes," Ritsuko responded. Then she gave the boy a hopeful smile. "In fact, according to the MAGI, you and Misato are in far better health than you were before you were absorbed."

While Shinji sighed in relief, Asuka narrowed her eyes at him Misato sitting together on his bed. "Well, I'm sure Misato's _liver_ is in better shape," the redhead sniped, raising an eyebrow at her guardian. "It sure couldn't have been much worse!"

"Asuka!" Maya said scornfully. The redhead just shifted about, looking like she wanted to hit something, preferably her favorite punching bag, but couldn't figure out a way to get away with it.

As for Misato, she just looked at her charge uncomfortably. "Shinji…" she started. When he looked at her, she just stared into his blue, soulful eyes for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Shinji asked, giving the Major a blank look. "For what?"

"For…for all of this…" Misato fumbled out, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you…hadn't tried to save me…"

"But Misato, it's okay!" Shinji countered, becoming more upset. "If I hadn't…if the Eva hadn't absorbed us…you would've died!"

Unable to deny this point, and not really caring about it, either, Misato tried again to raise a protest. "But Shinji, our…your body…"

"I…I know, but…" Shinji spoke uncomfortably, before doing something that took Misato by surprise. He managed a brief smile. "At least you're alive. That's what's important, right?"

As Misato just sat there, looking into Shinji's eyes, she realized that he didn't care about what had happened to him. That if given the chance to do it over, he would still do what he had done. That all that mattered, all that he really cared about…was that Misato herself was alive.

All but overwhelmed by the selflessness of her ward, of the kindness he showed her every day, Misato struggled to hold back the tears that were even now trying to escape again. _I don't deserve you, Shinji. Oh, god, I just don't…_ was what she thought as she just stared at the wonderful boy that had just shown up in her life one day. She could have just collapsed onto him, letting all the seething emotion she felt flow out.

Instead, she forced a mischievous smile onto her face and said, "Well…I suppose it could've been worse." As Shinji watched her in confusion, Misato's grin deepened. "I could've come out of the Entry Plug all big and green!" Flexing her arms menacingly as she gave a mock-growl, Misato waited until a smile appeared on Shinji's face before smiling herself. "Oh, Shinji-kun…" she murmured before taking him into her arms, and without even thinking about it, smothered his lips with a deep, passionate kiss.

Shinji completely froze in Misato's arms, his eyes going wide with surprise. Ritsuko and Maya just stood there in shock. Rei widened her eyes as she tried to sort out her own reaction to this sight. And Asuka once again went Instant Devil, complete with red skin and devil horns. "_Hey!"_ the German demanded wrathfully. "What the hell do you think you're _doing?!_"

_What _am_I doing?_ Misato wondered as she caught herself. Taking a moment to stare at the fiercely blushing Shinji, his eyes glazed over from such a fierce kiss, Misato turned her eyes to the redhead and improvised. "Me? I'm just giving my knight in shining armor the traditional reward for saving a damsel in distress."

As Ritsuko, Maya, and Asuka looked at her, they made faces that somehow conveyed the thought,

_Damsel? You? Yeah, right._ Then the German screwed up her face in disgust and started towards the door.

"Uh, Asuka? Where are you going?" Shinji wondered.

Swinging her head in Shinji's direction, Asuka shot him a look of pure poison. "Anywhere I don't have to look at the two of you playing kissyface, baka!"

As Asuka left, Rei looked after her for a moment before turning her attention to Shinji and Misato. "Would you like for me to leave as well?"

"What?" Shinji asked disbelievingly.

"It is my understanding that, when people kiss in the manner you and the Major were, they desire privacy," Rei explained carefully. "Also, given the concern you displayed for her earlier, I had assumed that you would want the chance to…spend time with her."

Blushing somewhat, especially with the realization that Misato was pressing him with what Toji and Kensuke had often referred to as the Best Assets at NERV, with only a medical gown to obscure that which could never be obscured, Shinji just smiled and said, "N-no, Rei! You don't have to leave!"

"That's right," Misato commented, though she was almost wishing for some time alone with her savior. "Come on, you came here to visit Shinji, right?"

Rei gave a slight nod to this. "Correct."

"Well, then come on and visit Shinji!" Misato told her, gesturing for Rei to come over to the bed. With a moment's hesitation, Rei did as the Major suggested, and was soon sitting a slight distance from Shinji, opposite of Misato.

Finally manage to smile again as she sensed the weight of guilt finally leaving her friend, Ritsuko decided to add in her own two cents' worth. "I wouldn't worry too much about Asuka," she commented. "She's been like this ever since she saw the two of you in the Entry Plug."

"Huh? Why's that?" Shinji asked.

"Well…let's just say you looked like you had a very comfortable pillow," Maya teased. As her words found their marks, both Shinji and Misato looked at each other, blushed, and sort of jumped apart. Laughing at their reaction, the techie continued, "Asuka spent half a day after that grumbling about what the two of you had been 'doing inside the Eva'."

Smiling even more deeply as both Shinji and Misato squirmed uncomfortably, Ritsuko decided that now was the time to give Misato a special piece of news. News that she had been saving for just this moment. "By the way, Misato," she started out, warming up to what she was about to say, "remember what I said about how there were several physiological anomalies in regards to what happened to you two?"

Wrinkling her face, Misato shook her head disgustedly. "Please, Rits, whatever it is, trust me, I _don't_ want to know!"

"Trust _me,_ you do," the doctor replied with a knowing smile. "According to the MAGI, Misato, your body's present cellular structure, as well as bone fusion and calcification, are all consistent to someone who is seventeen to nineteen years of age." Ritsuko waited just long enough for Misato to turn her surprised eyes towards her before she continued. "Your reconstitution apparently regressed your physiology by ten to twelve years."

It took several seconds for Misato to process these words. But when she did, all she could do was stare at the doctor, along with everyone else. "What?" Misato finally breathed, her face a picture of disbelief.

"That's right, Misa-chan," Ritsuko smiled as she moved closer to her friend. "So tell me something; how does it feel…to be eighteen again?"

As everybody looked at Misato, they knew that her answer wouldn't be coming for a while. As for Ritsuko, she tried to stifle the urge to giggle, for she hadn't seen Misato this way in over a decade.

Wide-eyed, slack-jawed, and totally speechless.

* * *

I want to take a moment to thank everybody who has been reading my story, and thank you for your various reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback, and I'm doing everything I can to improve my writing. Please continue to read and review. Feel free to check out my others stories as well.

There are times I wish I could actually show you how I imagine certain scenes unfolding. When Ritsuko's describing how Misato's body was affected, I find myself imagining seeing the LCL with flashes of blue energy surging through it as DNA chains begin forming, being charged with the power from the S2 organ in the process. Then we pull back to see bones, sinews, muscles and blood vessels forming, crackling with that same energy. Then we pull back even further to see Misato's whole body, still translucent in the LCL, as one final blast of energy courses through her before she's completely restored. At least, that's how I envision it happening.

Now, as several people have already guessed, Misato's absorption was, in part, my way of knocking off a few years and making her physically closer to Shinji. To be honest, I'd been hoping to take everybody by surprise with that one. I sure hope this doesn't mean I'm getting to be too predictable.

Not that this will be the _only_ consequence of their absorption. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve here!

Fifth Horseman, I totally agree with you about how Shinji and Misato seem so perfect together. I don't care what anybody else says. Those two are my favorite Eva pairing. And don't worry about getting carried away with that image of being in Shinji's position with Misato. That's an image that just about anybody could conjure with ;)!

Tobi, sorry to disappoint you, but I've been planning to make Misato eighteen for some time now. I decided against making her fourteen for the simple reason that it would complicate things too much. If you don't believe me, just check out gunman's story, 'Misato's Second Childhood'. I'm of the opinion that too many plot twists will ruin a story. And trust me, I've got plenty of twists in store for you! Besides, if I made Misato that young, I'd risk losing some really wonderful opportunities to make Shinji blush, nosebleed, etc.

I decided on making Misato eighteen because I wanted to regress her to a point before Kaji had his evil way with her. Just for the record, Kaji is a permanent member of my Bad List. If it makes you feel any better, Misato's age regression is going to be kept secret, so if (or maybe when) something happens, Shinji will still get his props.

Anime-Ronin, sorry nothing horrible is happening to Gendo right now, but don't worry, there's plenty of story to go, and plenty of time for me to come with a really wretched fate for him. In the meantime, I've got a little treat for all of you who just love to hate the Bastard King. You might want to take a moment to grab some anti-Gendo gear before we proceed, though. Just in case.

Omake

'Commander Ikari, sir?'

Gendo sighed at the seat of his desk, and switched his phone to speaker mode. "Yes?"

'You have...a visitor, sir," Gendo's secretary responded. 'She wants to talk to you about the 3rd Child.'

"I see," Gendo responded. "I assume that it's Major Katsuragi."

'Umm, well…'

"Well, you can tell the Major that I have no time to waste discussing that worthless little boy," Gendo sniped, almost delighting in the slight sound of outrage he heard on the other side of the line. "His emotional frailties are none of my concern. If the little coward can't handle his responsibilities, then perhaps he should just leave Tokyo 3." Then Gendo smiled nastily at the increased agitation he heard. "Or maybe he should just jump off the top of a building. Spare me the necessity of having to deal with his constant mewling."

'Um, sir. I have you speakerphone, so your visitor heard everything,' the secretary responded.

"Good," Gendo smiled cruelly.

'But, sir, your visitor…it's not the Major.'

Gendo frowned at this. "It isn't?"

'No, sir," the secretary informed him nervously. "It's your wife.'

Blinking at this, Gendo barely had the time to say, "Yui?" before a monstrous roaring was heard outside the door to his office. A massive purple hand then punched through the door and snatched Gendo up out of his chair before yanking him out of his office, past his secretary, and bringing him face-to-face with the horrible horned countenance of Evangelion Unit 01.

"Um…hi, honey," Gendo said meekly as Unit 01 snarled at him, grinding its teeth in anticipation as it stood in the Eva cages. "Uh…you do know I was joking about Shinji. Right?"

His answer was Unit 01 blasting out a roar so savage that Gendo almost got whiplash as a result. Without any further ado, the biomechanical behemoth shifted Gendo about in its right hand while it ripped of his trousers, exposing his heart-marked boxer shorts for all of NERV to see. While the commander squirmed helplessly in Unit 01's grip, the Eva flicked at his rear with its finger.

"Who says there no such thing as free entertainment anymore?" Misato smirked as she looked on from the gantry, watching in amusement as her boss got spanked by Unit 01.

"I'll say," Asuka agreed. "Hey, Third! Hurry up with that popcorn!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shinji responded, carrying several buckets as Gendo wailed in protest. Then, smiling at Unit 01, he shouted, "Keep it up, Mom! You're doing great!" The Eva paused in its not-so-gentle ministrations just long enough to give a little wave at Shinji, only to continue to the accompaniment of NERV's numerous workers chanting 'Go! Go! Go!' around Gendo's continuing cries of pain.


	7. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Author's Notes: First of all, get out the anti-Gendo gear, because the Bastard King is going to be showing up later this chapter. Second of all, things are going to be deviating from canon pretty readily from here on in, so please bear with me, okay?

Chapter 7: New Beginnings

That night at NERV Medical, Shinji was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling he hated most of all. He was trying desperately to relax, to allow himself to fall asleep. But despite his best efforts, sleep was proving elusive. He felt like his mind was stuck on overdrive, thoughts of how drastically everything had changed keeping sleep at bay. With the seemingly instantaneous nature of the change the most mind-numbing aspect of it all.

The revelation that Misato was eighteen again was just one of the may shocks Shinji had received since he had woke up that day. Dr. Akagi detailing the ways in which their bodies had changed had only furthered his astonishment, which reached its pinnacle when Ritsuko had suggested that Shinji look at himself in a mirror. At first, the 3rd Child had seen nothing amiss, but then the faux-blonde had advised him to lift up his medical shirt.

Using a hand mirror which Ritsuko had gotten for him, Shinji had examined his body, and had been stunned by the changes. The scrawny boy's body he had last seen before donning his plug suit had been transformed into something far more. While he wasn't ripped, he had developed some serious muscle definition. Like he had spent the past several months working out.

Shuddering at the memory, Shinji couldn't help but note the irony. After all, most boys would kill to suffer a transformation such as this. For a lot of guys, it would be a dream come true. And yet, the realization that he was now a stranger in his own body had almost scared him clear out of his skin. And made it clear that things had changed far more than he could have ever imagined.

_An inch or so taller, high levels of development in muscle tissue, as well as other forms of soft tissue, heightened activity in the nervous system…_ Shinji thought, recalling everything Ritsuko had told him regarding the various changes to his body, along with all the changes Misato had gone through…

Misato. As Shinji's thoughts once again drifted to his commander and guardian, he couldn't help but be worried about her. While it was true, she seemed to have taken the news of their transformation fairly well, especially when Dr. Akagi had informed her that she was now eighteen again, Shinji had learned a lot about Misato since coming to live with her. He could see the fear and concern she felt beneath her mischievous exterior. It was all there to be seen, flowing turbulently behind her brown eyes.

What disturbed Shinji even more was the nightmare he had had. Disturbed him so much that he was frightened to even mention it.

In the dream, Shinji had been forced to watch as Misato's life unfolded before him, some parts of it more clearly than others. Some of what he saw were pleasant moments, like Misato's days from college, or from her early childhood.

These times, however, were heavily outweighed by the numerous tragedies of Misato's life. Existing only as a ghost at her side, Shinji had witnessed the horror that was Second Impact, the towering wave of destruction and the four terrible, orange wings of Adam rising into the sky.. He was with Misato through the years of therapy that she had gone through, a frail, silent wraith of herself as the doctor did everything in their power to help her to reconstruct who she was. He watched her push herself, to forge herself into a weapon of vengeance against the beings that had hurt her so badly. Focusing on one purpose and one purpose alone; the complete annihilation of the Angels. All of them.

And through it all, he felt the shame she felt at many of the things she did. Shinji sensed the self-destructive urges Misato experienced, the agony of being alone as she barely got by, day after day. The pressure put upon her by her responsibilities at NERV.

Frowning thoughtfully, Shinji thought of something else. Over the course of the dream, he'd witnessed his own interactions with the Major, starting back to when she was just Captain Katsuragi, on the day they first met. Over the course of time, Misato looked at the frail boy she had taken into her home with growing levels of affection and admiration. Feeling so deep that Shinji was stunned by them, but perhaps what was most surprising…was that many of the feelings in the dream were mirrored by what Shinji felt towards Misato.

_This is crazy,_ Shinji reprimanded himself. _It was just a dream…just a dream…_

He told himself this over and over again. In some regards, he found himself almost believing it. And yet one image remained. One hurt that he couldn't abate.

Thinking of the nightmare, Shinji recalled what had happened just before he had woken up. How he had watched himself, cradling a dying Misato inside of the Entry Plug. And while he heard the words that had been said, what had stuck him the much harder were Misato's thoughts; that he would be better off without a drunken old whore like her in his life.

_A drunken old whore,_ Shinji thought miserably, thinking of the woman he couldn't imagine being without anymore. _Is that…all you can see in yourself, Misato? You're so strong…you'd have to be, to do what you have done…and all you can see in yourself…is a drunken old whore?_

Overwhelmed by everything, by the strain on his mind, the misery inspired by his nightmares, and by the exhaustion that these things resulted in, Shinji finally tumbled into a restless slumber…and into new dreams…

* * *

Elsewhere at NERV Medical, Misato was also unable to rest. Instead, she found herself standing at the window, looking out at the world around her. Out in the Geofront, everything looked much as it normally did within NERV's private colony, with its own day and night, just like the real world. Everything in sight was completely normal. Misato found a measure of reassurance in this…for nothing was the same inside of her.

Pacing about in her room, she found herself desperately wanting to go back to Shinji's room, to once again check on the boy, and so much more. She wanted to hold and caress Shinji, to make him feel loved and wanted, to reassure him that his life had value beyond his being an Eva pilot. She wanted to apologize for all the pain he had suffered because of her, to plead his forgiveness for being so weak. For using him as a tool of revenge. For sitting back and watching him clean up they sty she called an apartment. For not being the kind of person…he truly deserved.

Grimacing at her own uncontrollable emotions, Misato wrapped her arms about her waist. The nightmare she had had still haunted her, and was one of the reasons she couldn't sleep. She hadn't had her customary beers, and couldn't drown out her own terrors without the soothing embrace of alcohol. No more than she could stop thinking about the transformation of her body…

_Eighteen,_ Misato found herself thinking, over and over again. Looking down at a body that was so similar to her original form, yet different. _I'm eighteen again…_

It was an impossible notion for Misato, and yet the evidence was incontrovertible. Ritsuko had produced prolific amounts of scientific evidence, all leading to the conclusion. Her scar was gone, without even a single blemish to mark where it had once been. Every muscle was perfectly toned, showing no sign of her own abuses.

Sighing at the feel of her own body, Misato shook her head nervously. The irony of her situation impossible to miss. Her youth had been restored, her body was now flawless. What woman her age wouldn't be in love with this? And yet, she was scared to go anywhere near the mirror Ritsuko had left in her hospital. She just wasn't ready for it yet. And so she was left to roam her hospital room, trying to accept her new reality, the nightmares she had endured.

And then there was the concern that Shinji had shown her. That he had been so desperate to save her life that he'd been willing to allow himself to be absorbed by Unit 01 once again. In a way, this was the hardest thing of all for her to accept.

_Why?_ Misato found herself wondering. _Why did you do it, Shinji-kun? Why'd you risk you life…for me?_ But she already knew the answer to this question. She knew how wonderful and selfless Shinji was, of all the horrors he'd braved simply because he was needed. In the end, what Misato was truly asking was, why would Shinji risk everything for someone who didn't deserve it? Who didn't deserve him?

But the instant that question formed, Misato's own overwhelmed mind answered it. Because she was precious to Shinji. In a very real way, she was the only thing he had. She had given him a home, had opened herself up to him when no one else had. When his own father rejected him, time and time again, she had cared for him.

_But I make him do all the chores…_ Misato thought miserably. Guilt and pain still waging their war on her heart. _I cheated at that game, so Shinji would get all of the work…_

And yet Shinji never complains, her own mind answered. He didn't do the cooking and cleaning because of any arrangement, because of some stupid game. He did it because he wanted to. Because he genuinely cares about the people in his life.

_I send him into battle against the Angels,_ Misato countered again, thinking of all the times she had sent him into battle. A part of job she had taken out of her own selfishness. _I make him fight those monsters, just to feed my need for revenge._

But Shinji didn't do pilot because of Misato's hatred for the Angels. She had given him the chance to leave soon after the attack of the 4th Angel, and he had chosen to stay, despite everything. Even after the disaster in which Toji had been maimed by the Dummy-controlled Unit 01, Shinji still came back to fight for to protect the people he loves. Including his guardian. His commander. His Misato.

_Shinji and the others take all of the risks. All of them,_ Misato brooded, remembering every battle. Every time she came up with some insane scheme that placed them all squarely in the depths of danger. _All I ever do is stand around the bridge, watching them suffer._

But that wasn't all Misato did, her own subconscious fought back. She planned and strategized and found ways to turn impossible situations into victories. It was a job that needed to be done, unpleasant as it was at times. And through it all, she did everything she could to protect the children, suffering as they did. All the while wishing that she could take their places, knowing that she would gladly suffer their burdens in their stead if it were possible for her to pilot an Eva and fight the Angels.

_They still take all the risks, while I do nothing,_ Misato countered bitterly._ Every single time._

Yet even as she thought that, Misato realized that this wasn't true. There was a time when she had been the one risking her life for the sake of others, while Shinji was completely safe from harm. When Jet Alone had been sabotaged, sent to run amuck with its nuclear reactor approaching meltdown, she had the one who had gone into the heart of the runaway robot to stop it and save the lives of everyone in Atsugi City. She would have died instantly if the reactor had exploded. And despite the fact that Shinji was using Unit 01 to hold Jet Alone back, it would have been perfectly safe. When the 3rd Angel had self-destructed while wrapped around Unit 01 in a last-ditch effort to destroy it, Unit 01's armor had held up even without benefit of its AT-Field. A nuclear blast would have done nothing to the Eva, or to Shinji.

_So what? I failed, _Misato thought mournfully_. I couldn't stop Jet Alone._

But the rational part of Misato's mind kicked in, reminding her that she already knew why Jet Alone's failsafe hadn't worked. She had given that mission everything she had. There was no way she could have possibly done anything more. What ultimately mattered was that, when the time came, when she was _needed…_she had stepped forward and did what was right. You did what you had to do.

As her mental debate finally subsided, Misato actually found herself smiling. It was true, she had to admit. Misato had been there for Shinji and the others when she had been able to, even taking them out to dinner or on vacation. But then the Major frowned, for it remained true that there were many things about the way she'd been living that she wasn't happy about.

Sighing as she looked out the window, Misato fingered the one thing that Ritsuko had been able to salvage from the Major's ruined clothes; the crucifix that Misato's father had placed around her neck when Second Impact occurred, just as he was placing her in the capsule that allowed her to survive when so many had not. The doctor had brought the silver cross to Misato shortly after she'd been ordered to return to her room upon the end of visiting hours, and now it hung about her neck, triggering other memories, other thoughts.

On the day of Second Impact, Misato had been reborn, becoming a mute witness to the horrible power of the Angels. A girl who would eventually become the Misato that had given herself to Kaji as a way of dirtying herself, of spiting a father she couldn't tell if she loved or hated. The Misato who drank until she was sick, whose various attempts at relationships invariably ended in disaster, allowing herself to be the drunken sex doll to so many men, no matter how much it hurt, just to try and stave off the loneliness that constantly ate at her.

Misato sighed thoughtfully, for now, through Shinji's bravery, compassion, and selflessness, she had been reborn again. The only question was, would she repeat the mistakes of the past, or this time, would she become someone different? Someone…better?

Ultimately, this question didn't need to be answered. It didn't even need to be asked.

"You've given me another chance, Shinji. A whole new chance at life," Misato said aloud, looking through the window as if she could see her Shinji through it. "And I promise, I'm going to be better for you this time. I'm not going to waste what you've given me…"

The promise made, Misato felt somewhat more relaxed, at ease with herself. Finally, she was able to go to bed and sleep, succumbing to the world of dreams…

* * *

"Damn, what a mess!" Hiroji grumbled as he surveyed the three Evangelions, which were currently secured in the Eva repair bay. All of them still damaged from their most recent battle. "I swear, we just got finished putting these things back together!"

"Tell me about it!" one tech commented as he surveyed the tattered Evangelions. "Is it just me, or are the Angels getting even weirder?"

"Forget weirder!" another tech muttered as he carried a toolbox to his own position. "They're just getting nastier! Not to mention _uglier!_"

"No arguments here!" Hiroji gruffly agreed. "And the Evas just get keeping torn up even worse than the last time, and we have to keep them all in one piece! No _way _we get paid enough for this shit!"

"At least Units 01 and 00 didn't get messed up too badly," the first tech commented helpfully. "They should be back together in no time."

"Which just leaves us with Unit 02. Again," Hiroji muttered, shaking his head at the mess of absolute mess that was the crimson Eva. "Honestly, I'm starting to think these production models are totally overrated!"

"Nah, it's not the Eva that's the problem!" another tech gibed as he drove a cart filled with supplies. "Just the bitch they found to pilot it!"

"Tell me about it!" yet another tech grinned. "I swear, the way she goes on and on about how great she thinks she is! And all she ever manages to do is get her ass kicked!"

"Not to mention her Eva wrecked!" one other tech agreed.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, guys! Get it together!" the first tech chided them. "We've got work to do, in case you've forgotten!"

"Oh, look at Sora! He's just _so _responsible!" another tech commented.

"That's just because he got lucky and chose the right arm this time!" one other tech jeered.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Hiroji grumbled wearily. "The Evas aren't going to fix themselves, you know!" Watching them disinterestedly, just long enough to make sure that they got back on the job, he then returned his attention to the three Evangelions, frowning at just how much work was still needed to get them back to fighting capacity.

"I just hope the next Angel gives us some more time to work," Hiroji decided before going about his duties. "And that isn't as big a freak as this last one was!"

* * *

"The creature that attacked NERV wasn't the 15th Angel," Dr. Akagi stated, reading the report she had finished only a short time ago. Once again, she was in Commander Ikari's office, staring into the soulless light reflected off of his glasses as she reported her findings to him and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki. "It wasn't a real Angel at all."

"I see," Gendo replied, once again with his fingers forming the top point of a triangle. "And what exactly have you learned about this…creature?"

Taking a moment to prepare herself, Ritsuko shot a quick glance at her report. "According to our analysis, this creature's physiology and DNA _does_ conform to the kind we've seen in the Angels, but it is heavily mutated," she explained, giving her words time to sink in. "Furthermore, its body is filled with high concentrations of nanites."

Fuyutsuki frowned at this. "Nanites?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko nodded. "Microscopic robots, about the size of bacteria. In essence, the creature was a biomechanical clone of an Angel."

"Hmm. Like the Evas," Gendo noted, tensing slightly.

"In a sense, yes, but this thing was very different from the Evas in almost every respect," the doctor explained. "As I said, it's DNA was heavily mutated, forcing unnatural growth, which was enhanced even more by the nanotechnology in its system." Ritsuko looked up from her report and gave the two men a grim look. "In short, every cell in its body was cancerous. I doubt the creature could have remained viable for more than a day, and it would have undoubtedly died within two days of being born."

"I see," Gendo responded, his tone neutral. "Then its S2 organ is similarly cancerous?"

Ritsuko gave a quick nod to this. "Completely useless, I'm afraid," she confirmed. "We've already seen signs that the creature's remains are…degenerating. Breaking down completely at the cellular level. The same for the organ."

As Gendo's brows furrowed at this revelation, Fuyutsuki narrowed his own eyes. "Did you find any clues as to why this creature was sent here in the first place?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko confirmed, glad to have something concrete to give the two men. "According to analysis of the nanites that remained, we discovered that they…guided the creature. Stimulated it in such a way as to attack a particular target. Namely, Unit 01."

"Guided the creature? How?" Gendo asked.

Sighing, Ritsuko responded, "The nanites were programmed to recognize Unit 01's specific biomechanical signature. Pheromones, energy pattern, physiology, the creature could sense them all. Then, once the target had been identified, the nanites provoked the creature, sending it into a rage against Unit 01." The faux-blonde let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "As for why it was sent here, I believe it was trying to destroy Unit 01, or at least it's S2 organ."

"Really?" Gendo replied. "And what leads you to believe that?"

"When we examined the Evas, we discovered a kind of nano-virus in their systems, specifically keyed to attack Unit 01's cellular structure," Ritsuko explained, looking over her own notes to make sure she said everything right. "This virus is what caused Unit 01's immune system to reject and destroy the organ."

"Has the virus had any other impact on the Evas?" Fuyutsuki asked, his brows furrowed with concern.

Ritsuko quickly shook her head to this. "None that we've been able to detect, no. We're still monitoring them, but it doesn't appear to be affecting them in any way."

"I see," Gendo responded, greater tension creeping into his posture. "And do you have any ideas as to how was this creature…created? And by whom?"

Ritsuko pursed her lips unhappily at this. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "We're still analyzing what's left of this…fallen Angel. All I can tell you is that it appears to have been cloned from the 4th Angel."

Gendo was not surprised by this. After Shinji had successfully defeated the 4th Angel, leaving it almost completely intact, samples of it cellular structure were acquired by the UN. Almost anyone could have gotten hold of it, and with the proper resources…

"Excuse me, sir, but…you don't seem to be surprised," Ritsuko noted, her eyes narrowed.

Snorting lightly, Gendo looked at the doctor for a moment before speaking. "A few hours ago, Captain Chiron sent me a report of his own," Gendo explained, indicating the paperwork that currently lay on his desk. "Section 2 recently discovered that someone somehow accessed one of the service elevators used to maintain the Eva launch tubes. A close examination of the elevator indicated that it had apparently been used it to bring some kind of large shipping truck down into the Geofront."

"A shipping truck?" Ritsuko responded, some of her cool exterior peeling away in her shock. Frowning, she puzzled the matter through for a moment. "I suppose that could…be large enough to transport an embryonic Angel, encased in some kind of…suspension capsule, to keep it from growing. Then…when the truck was in position, they could've used a series of explosives to destroy the capsule, to wake up the creature and stimulate its growth cycle…"

"Spare me the supposition, Dr. Akagi. I believe it's safe to assume that that is more-or-less what happened," Gendo responded. As Ritsuko's eyes lowered, the Commander once again glanced at the Section 2 report that lay on his desk. "And as for how this…thing was smuggled in, I think that the answer is obvious. Whoever sent that creature here had to have had assistance. From within NERV."

Ritusko sucked in a sharp breath at the implication. "In order to disable our security systems so thoroughly so as to bypass the MAGI and allow access to the maintenance elevators from the outside, all without being detected…"

"It would impossible for just one person, no matter how skilled they were," Gendo concluded. "It would require multiple persons in various locations, all acting with precision timing, in order to accomplish this level of computer infiltration." Gendo paused, considering the implications of what he was about to say. "Clearly, NERV has been infiltrated. By persons of considerable skill and resourcefulness."

There was an ugly pause before Ritsuko asked the crucial question. "So what do we do now?"

There was another pause before Gendo responded with another question. "In your opinion, how long would it take to create another of these creatures?"

"Commander…I don't have enough information to be able to tell you with any accuracy," Ritusko replied almost desperately. When her answer was Gendo staring at her with his cold, soulless gaze, the doctor frowned as she scrambled for an answer. "Two weeks, a month, maybe," she guessed. Then another ugly possibility occurred to her. "This is, of course, assuming that there aren't already more of these things ready to be sent against us."

"Yes, and that is a _large_ assumption. Isn't it?" Gendo responded, an almost feral smirk on his face. "What did you call the creature, doctor? A fallen Angel?" When Ritsuko gave a slight nod in response, Gendo leaned back in his chair, angling his gaze at Fuyutsuki. "Very well. Sensei, acting under the assumption that we will be dealing with more of these creatures, this beast will from now on be designated as the 1st Fallen."

"Very well, sir," There was another pause as Fuyutsuki considered Gendo. "What do you intend to do now, Ikari?"

Gendo frowned as he turned back to look at his desk, as if considering a nasty chess problem. Here he was, suddenly confronted in a battle of wits by an opponent whose identity was presently unknown to him. An opponent who clearly knew a great deal about NERV's internal structure, enough to bypass all defenses. An opponent who apparently knew the true purpose of Unit 01, and would very likely have succeeded in destroying it, had Dr. Akagi not made the last minute decision to call the pilots in for a synch test. An opponent who clearly had great resources, and would undoubtedly try again at next opportunity, and had the luxury of choosing the time and place that benefited them.

Unless Gendo made the first move.

"Clearly, the first thing we should do is to tighten our defenses," Gendo finally decided. "Tokyo-3 was designed to withstand true Angels, which are usually easy enough to detect long before their arrival. If this Fallen was smuggled here in a shipping truck, we cannot let that happen again."

Fuyutsuki nodded at this. "I'll order Section 2 to begin a crackdown on all traffic in Tokyo-3."

"That may not be enough," Ritsuko told them. When her commanders turned to look at her, the faux-blonde continued. "Commander, that...Fallen…it reached full maturity within ten minutes of its growth cycle being started. Even if we detect them being smuggled into the city, that doesn't mean we can stop the people carrying them from initiating their growth cycles when they're caught. And though this Fallen couldn't have survived for long, in the time it remained viable, it was every bit as deadly as a real Angel."

"All very true, Dr. Akagi," Gendo admitted with a slight nod of his head. "Further Fallen could cause a great deal of destruction. Therefore, I think it is necessary to take certain…drastic measures."

"You mean…keeping the pilots here on the base at all times?" Ritsuko answered after a few seconds thought. When Gendo didn't answer, the doctor sucked in a breath of frustration. "Sir, even if we did that, there's the problem that we only have the three of them! Asuka, her synch ratio has been declining lately, Rei isn't much better, and I still don't know if Shinji's recent absorption has affected his ability to pilot! If we have to fight the remaining Angels, as well as more Fallen, then I don't know how long the three of them will be able to hold up."

"Which is why I think that it's necessary that we…increase our forces," Gendo responded easily. When Ritsuko froze in surprise, he moved in for the kill. "Dr. Akagi, what is the status of Evangelion Unit 03?"

Of all the things Ritsuko could have imagined the commander asking about, this wasn't one of them. "U-Unit _03?!_" the doctor sputtered in disbelief. As she struggled to compose herself, Ritsuko forced herself to focus on the facts. "Well, as I reported before, we successfully purged the 13th Angel from Unit 03, but it had been severely damaged in its battle with Unit 01."

Gendo seemed to consider that for a moment before he surprised Ritsuko again. "Is it possible to repair Unit 03? Restore it to full function?"

Feeling numb, Ritsuko responded as best as she could. "If you're referring to the physical damage, then yes. We have all the necessary parts." Letting the two of them absorb this, Ritsuko concluded, "However, the fact remains that Unit 03's core was completely destroyed in the battle."

Gendo cocked an eyebrow at this. "It can be replaced, can't it?"

"Yes. We do have a spare core from the abandoned version of Unit 05," Ritsuko admitted. "However, that doesn't change the fact that…Unit 03…it doesn't have a soul anymore! And without that, it'd be completely useless!"

"True," Gendo admitted. Before Ritusko could say anything in response, Gendo silenced her with a look. "For now, I want you to continue repairing the Evas. And begin preliminary work on Unit 03. See what, if anything, can be done with it." Letting the doctor just stand there for seconds, Gendo smiled slightly. "Dismissed."

Taking one final breath, Ritsuko looked at her commander and lover. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," was all she said before turning about and exiting the office.

A few seconds passed after Ritsuko's departure when Fuyutsuki turned a thoughtful gaze upon his commander and student. "You still haven't told me what you intend to do about these infiltrators, Ikari? How do you intend to find them?"

"Section 2 has already been mobilized, but I doubt that will be enough," Gendo admitted as he slowly stood, moving towards the door as he spoke. "If these people have been successful in eluding them so far, it will not be a simple matter to track them down." A few seconds more passed in awkward silence before Gendo spoke again. "Sensei, can you think of anyone who might have sent that Fallen?"

Fuyutsuki considered the question for a moment before giving slight shrug. "I suppose there are…any number of groups with the technology to create such a thing."

"The technology, yes," Gendo admitted, giving his former teacher a significant look. "But I think you'll agree that there is only one organization capable of infiltrating NERV so completely so as to be able to smuggle that creature in."

As Gendo's soulless gaze drove the warmth from Fuyutsuki's body, he pondered his commander's words until his mouth fell open. "SEELE?" When Gendo said nothing to contradict his deduction, Fuyutsuki's face twisted with disbelief. "But why? Why destroy Unit 01? Without it…Instrumentality cannot take place!"

"Don't be so sure of that, Sensei," Gendo responded with a slight frown. "At one time, Unit 01 was to be the control for Human Instrumentality…but it is far from irreplaceable." For a moment, Gendo thought of Rei, of his own plans for her. Of how easily he could replace her, should the need arise. It would take more time, it would be an inconvenience…but that was all it would be for him. "Also, given Unit 01's…aberrant behavior, and its acquisition of an S2 organ…it could be that the old men have decided that it had…outlived its usefulness to them."

For a moment, Fuyutsuki thought of the possibility of Unit 01's destruction, of the final loss of the woman he had taken as his student, and shuddered. "But you can't be certain of that, Ikari," the Sub Commander finally stated, trying to shake his thoughts away from the past.

"No, I cannot," Gendo finally admitted, continuing to pace about his office. The commander of NERV stopped suddenly, and turned to his former teacher, his face that of a fox possessed by pure evil. "Sensei, have you ever heard the saying, 'send a thief to catch a thief'?"

"Yes, I have," the Sub Commander responded noncommittally. "What of it?"

"Then perhaps it would be in our best interests to recruit a spy…to catch other spies," Gendo explained, a cruel smile appearing on his face. "Tell me, where is Ryoji Kaji?"

Fuyutsuki's face hardened at this. "The last I heard, he was overseeing a meeting of the UN Security Council. He was supposed to return early tomorrow. Why?"

Gendo smiled deeply at this. The fact was, he had been planning on having Kaji dealt with in a more permanent manner, but as recent events had shown, sometimes one just had to deal with the hand dealt. "The man knows a great deal more than he should for his own good. Perhaps he should be persuaded to share what he knows with us. It could be very useful."

"And how do you plan on 'persuading' him?"

"Do not trouble yourself with that, sensei," Gendo replied easily. "Just make sure that Mr. Kaji is told of Major Katsuragi's brush with death. I'm certain that he'll be most…concerned with her welfare."

As Fuyutsuki looked at his former student, he felt a cold chill of foreboding crawl down his spine. Not just of what Gendo had planned, but also the things that the Sub Commander himself would soon be forced to do.

* * *

Author's Notes: Looks like things are getting more dangerous here. What exactly will Gendo do in order to protect his plans? From now on, I suggest that everybody out there keep those wooden stakes, silver bullets, and garlic handy, for the Bastard King will be making surprise appearances throughout the rest of the story.

Now, I admit that I am not the biggest knower of everything Evangelion out there, and its possible that I'm wrong about a great many things. Like the reason that Unit 03 wasn't used again, or the plausibility of the Fallen, and how it was smuggled into NERV. Also, there are a great many things I'm skimming over right now, so if you have any questions or problems with this story, please, let me know.

Fifth Horseman, DrendeSalkash, thank you for your reviews. You praise means a great deal to me.

I yam anonymous I yam, I honestly don't remember if Shinji and Asuka have kissed by this point in the NGE series. I do remember hating that scene, though! Leave it to the Red Devil to pervert what should have been a beautiful, tender moment to be treasured into another life-scarring tragedy for Shinji! Yet another reason why Asuka Langley-Sohryu is a permanent member of the Bad List!

John, Tobi, you'll be seeing what kind of changes Shinji and Misato have gone through very soon indeed, and I hope you'll be surprised by the results.

Until then, I hope you all enjoy! Please, read and review! And if you like, check out my other stories as well!


	8. Promises to Keep

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 8: Promises to Keep

Early the next morning, Asuka was marching furiously through the landfill that was Misato's room, clouds spewing from her ears as she made her way to the Major's closet. "I don't believe this _schisse_!" the fiery redhead growled as she flung open the door and glared through Misato's assortment of clothes, thinking back to the phone she had just gotten from Dr. Akagi. "Why should _I_ have to bring some new clothes for Major Whore?!" she spat as she rummaged through the selection. "Let her prance back here half-naked! It's what she does half the time anyway!"

Asuka felt like she was falling apart at the seams. Shortly after she had left Shinji's hospital room yesterday, she had run into Maya, who had told her more about Misato's youthening. This, coupled with the way Misato had kissed Shinji…

Frowning, Asuka thought about how Hikari often claimed that the redhead actually loved the little baka, when the truth was that Shinji infuriated her. She had worked long and hard, making her way through college, pushing herself to be the best. This was why she had been chosen to be the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02; because she _was_ the best. And ultimately, she had exceeded everyone in her training, and had even achieved a consistent synchronization with her Eva in the seventy percentile range. She had known that she was the best when she was being brought to Japan the _Over the Rainbow_, even as she was preparing for battle for the very first time.

And yet, ever since that time, Asuka had found herself being consistently outdone by a pathetic moron who had never had an ounce of training before piloting an Eva, whose only noteworthy skills were cooking, cleaning, and playing a _cello._ A person whose power she could almost respect, because it rendered him superior to most of the pathetic morons infesting the planet, and yet he refused to _act_ superior. Instead, he cowed down to virtually everyone, apologizing for everything that happened, his fault or not. Who didn't even want to be a pilot, but was needed thus the same.

Shuddering, Asuka thought back to the latest battle, and quite possibly the most humiliating experience in her life. What should have been a victory for her, the chance to prove that she didn't need anybody's help had been blown to blazes in an instant. Not only had she once again been forced to rely on the Invincible baka-Shinji to save the day for the umpteenth time, but Misato had had the gall to _order_ Asuka away from battle, just to get Shinji to his Eva and help make him the hero once again.

Fighting down her rage frustration, Asuka wanted nothing more than to tear apart the entire apartment. While her own losses were mounting with no end in sight, her hard-won synch ratio declining steadily, Shinji continued to grow into a stronger pilot, surpassing the redhead at every step. Not only had he destroyed the Angel, but he had saved Misato, restored her body and her youth, and according to Maya, he had also gotten a new, better body himself in the process.

"What's next, Third!?" Asuka snorted as she selected the worst ensemble of clothes she could imagine for Misato. "You gonna put an end to Second Impact while you're at it?! Bring back everyone that died and make the world the place it was before?!"

Fuming over the indignity of once again being reduced to an errand girl, Asuka took the bundle of clothes and backed up, bumping into a small table in the corner of Misato's room in the process. As the German let loose with a few curses in her native tongue, she failed to notice a small capsule falling to the floor, jarred loose from the impact.

As Asuka Langley-Sohryu exited Misato's bedroom, angry thoughts seething in her mind, Kaji's last gift to Misato went rolling into a pile of dirty laundry on the floor, disappearing from sight.

* * *

At NERV Medical, Shinji was making his way to Misato's room alongside Dr. Akagi, dressed in his own clothes, and feeling somewhat uncomfortable on several levels.

Once again, Shinji night had been filled with dreams, but these had been more confused and confusing than those before, as if his subconscious had sprayed forth a barrage of images at random. This chaotic montage slowly resolved into dreams of Misato, dreams that made him blush just thinking about them. Though not nearly as much as he had when he woken up…and discovered the mess he had made of his hospital bed over the course of the night.

"Oh, um…" Shinji sputtered, glowing with humiliation at the thought of how Dr. Akagi had found him in when she had come to wake him up. Desperately trying to straighten up his bed and cover his hormone-induced humiliation. "Thanks for helping me get everything...cleaned up, Akagi-san."

"No problem, Shinji," Ritsuko responded, smiling as she turned to look at him. "We've all had difficulties like that at some point in our lives."

"Oh, right. I guess so," Shinji responded noncommittally, knowing that he would be teased mercilessly if Misato ever found out about it.

"So…how are you doing this morning?" the faux-blonde asked, genuine concern in her face.

Shinji shrugged uncomfortably. "Okay, I guess," was his response, though the chaos in his mind and the surprises his new body kept giving him were draining in their own way. "It's just…it's going to take a little…getting used to all of this."

"I understand," Ritsuko responded sympathetically. "I remember just how much 'fun' I had when _I _went through puberty." Then she gave Shinji a teasing smile worthy of Misato. "At least I never got hit with so much of it at once."

With Shinji's blush suitably reinforced, the two of them soon arrived at Misato's room. Much to their surprise, they found the Major already awake, lounging about in her bed like a cat as she looked out the window. Lightly knocking on the door before opening it, Ritsuko led Shinji into the room, causing Misato to look at them in surprise before grinning brilliantly.

"And how's my hero today?" Misato teased, sitting up and holding out her arms. Responding with a slight smile, Shinji nervously returned the gesture…and soon found himself drawn into a fierce bear hug. Misato caressed his cheek with her own, the contact sending a wave of pleasant warmth through him as the scent of lavender filled his nose. Blushing, Shinji could feel his body reacting to the sensations Misato invoked in him.

Gulping, the 3rd Child stiffened up until Misato finally released him. "What is it, Shinji?"

"W-what? Oh, nothing!" he declared, blushing furiously as he averted his eyes. He had always been aware that Misato was a beautiful woman, and had certainly felt his share of hormonal impulses in response to her. However, the strength of those impulses had just been magnified, and now along with them were new urges. Just the _thought_ of acting on those new urges made Shinji blush even more furiously.

As she examined Shinji, Misato frowned thoughtfully. "Wait, what happened to your clothes?" she wondered as she examined him from one side, then the other. "It looks like they were shrunk in the wash!"

"The clothes didn't shrink. It was Shinji who grew, remember?" Ritsuko pointed out. "As I explained, the energy released by Unit 01's S2 organ enhanced your cellular structures, enhancing certain organic tissues as your bodies reformed." Smiling at the boy, the doctor let this sink in before continuing. "As a result, Shinji grew about an inch, and his musculature was enhanced as well. I doubt any of his clothes will fit him now."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to go shopping for a new wardrobe, won't we, Shinji-kun?" Misato grinned mischievously. Her eyes sparkling dangerously at the word 'shopping'.

Shinji immediately cringed at the thought. He knew that Misato was badly underpaid, despite the work she did for NERV, and he didn't want her blowing money unnecessarily on him. But of even greater importance to him was the actual _thought_ of going shopping with her, of being dragged through every store in the mall, of carrying all those bags of clothes…

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Shinji protested, frantically holding up his hands in negation. The horror of this imagined scenario worse than any Angel. "The stuff I have now is fine! Really!"

"Uh huh," Misato smirked, eying a shirt that barely fit about Shinji's body.

"No, really! I'm fine, see?" To emphasize his point, Shinji rotated his right arm once, twice…and on the third rotation, was rewarded with the sound of a seam tearing. Freezing momentarily, he turned red before looking at his shoulder. Several inches of which was now visible through the large tear in his sleeve.

Eyeing the torn shirt and the body that now lurked beneath, Misato gave Shinji a cat-like grin. "Actually…I'd say you're _better_ than fine." Laughing as her teasing hit its mark, the purple-haired woman turned her attention to her college friend. "So, Rits, when are you gonna let us out of here?"

"As soon as Asuka gets here with some clothes for you," the doctor replied easily.

"Asuka?" Misato wondered, frowning somewhat at this.

"I called her earlier, and asked her to get a few things for you," Ritsuko explained. "I sent Maya to pick her up and bring her here."

As Misato nodded her understanding, she noticed her friend heave a tired sigh before fingering the bridge of her nose. "Hey, are you alright, Rits?" Misato asked, feeling edge of concern. "You look pretty worn out."

"Oh, I'm alright. There's just been a lot of work to do, and…" Sighing, Ritsuko looked at her friend with a haggard air. "A lot has happened, and…"

"What? What is it?" Misato pressed.

Sighing again, Ritsuko replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't explain it right now. All I can say is that…before you leave, Commander Ikari will want to meet with you two, as well as Rei and Asuka."

Misato felt a light chill at this, and a quick at Shinji's face revealed that the same chill had just surged up and down his own spine. It was pretty obvious that things were going to be getting a lot more complicated, and soon. Something that Misato truly hated.

The Major knew of just one way of dealing with a tense situation like this. "By the way, Rits, I was wondering," Misato started, somehow managing to get an appropriately teasing expression on her face. "You said that the energy from the S2 organ somehow made me younger, right?" When the doctor answered with a nod, Misato pressed on. "Does that mean that it made Shinji older?"

"It's possible, but in all honesty, I don't think so," Ritsuko answered instantly. "From what we've been able to determine, the energy had a regenerative effect on your bodies, one that was less pronounced in Shinji's case, simply because he was already younger than you, Misato." Then the doctor frowned slightly. "Still, the fact that he's still in puberty has made it more difficult to track the extent of his changes."

"No surprise there. Puberty makes _everything_ more difficult," Misato smirked, which drew a couple smiles from the others.

"Um, Misato?" Shinji started nervously, almost afraid of the answer he might get. "Why'd you ask if I'd gotten older?"

"Oh…I was just curious, Shinji-kun, that's all," Misato replied. Though the impish twinkle in her eyes said otherwise.

Frowning, Ritsuko eyed her friend suspiciously. "Misato, you better not have been thinking of asking if Shinji were legal now. Because if you were..."

While Shinji blushed appropriately at this unfinished statement, Misato responded with a lopsided smile. "Well, actually, I was thinking that maybe I should start giving him some driving lessons…but I think I like your idea better."

Once again, Shinji blushed while giving a slight smile as well. As for Ritsuko, she just stood there and thought, _I don't know what's scarier; the idea of Misato sleeping with Shinji, or teaching him how to drive._ Then, completely unbidden, the image of Unit 01 careening down the streets of Tokyo-3 in the same maniacal manner that Misato had raced in the demolition derbies back in college appeared in the doctor's mind. _Then again,_ Ritsuko sweat-dropped fearfully, _maybe I _do _know…_

* * *

A little while later, Asuka arrived with Misato's clothes, trailing a black cloud of anger behind her. While the Major took the bundle of clothes and made her way behind the privacy curtain, the redhead made note of the burst seam on Shinji's shirt. "Hey, baka, what happened to your shirt?"

"It seems Shinji-kun has filled out a bit since you last saw him, Asuka," Misato teased as she tossed aside the medical gown. "I think it suits him, don't you?"

Asuka didn't dignify Misato's comment with a response. Instead, she just sat there, shooting the occasional glance at Shinji. As for the 3rd Child, he tried to meet the German's eyes, but they were filled with turbulent emotions, and he found himself deflected by them. "Um, Asuka? Are you feeling better?"

"Don't start with me, Third. I'm not in the mood," Asuka grumbled.

"Oh, I…" Shinji started to apologize, but inexplicably, the word 'sorry' jammed in his throat. It was like something in his brain had rejected the word, and refused to allow it past his lips. "I…" Shinji tried again, only to have the same result.

As Shinji fumbled, suddenly at war with his own mouth, Asuka frowned even more deeply. "What are you trying to say, baka?! And it better _not_ be another frigging apology!"

"I…I was just…worried about you, that's all," Shinji somehow managed to get out. "Is there…something wrong with that?"

Asuka just looked at Shinji for a few seconds, conflicting emotions surging across her features before she finally turned her head away. "Look, I…I don't need anybody to worry about me, okay? I'm fine, alright?"

"Well, okay…if you say so…" Shinji replied, a bit baffled by what had just happened.

As for Asuka, she eyed Shinji with a mix of anger and something that could almost have been respect. _At least he didn't apologize, for once,_ she mentally snorted_. And he certainly isn't the stick-boy he used to be…_ As this chain of thought ran its course, the redhead grimaced irritably.

Before Asuka could give the matter any further thought, a squawk of surprise was heard from behind the privacy curtain. "What the -?!" Misato gasped, the shock in her voice drawing the attention of everybody present. However, a couple seconds later, the Major was heard giggling in amusement.

"Misato?" Ritsuko wondered as the pilots stared at the curtain. The doctor raising an eyebrow at the curtain as Misato's titters grew stronger. "What is it?"

Misato's face soon peaked around the curtain, her eyes twinkling in a way that meant trouble. "Oh, Ritsu-ko…" she called out in a sing-song voice. "We have a prob-lem…"

"What is it?" the faux-blonde asked, but as she went around the curtain to see for herself, her jaw visibly dropped. "Oh, I don't _believe_ this…" Ritsuko groaned, her expression that of pure disgust as Misato laughed even more.

"What? What's going on?!" Asuka demanded.

While the doctor was still fuming, Misato just smiled in the direction of the pilots. "Well, Shinji, it looks like we _definitely _have to go shopping now!"

"Why's that?" Shinji wondered, completely at a loss as to what was happening.

"Well…you see this bra of mine?" Misato asked, holding out said-unmentionables out for everybody to see. "It seems that it's now a couple sizes…too small."

As the Major continued to smile, Asuka's expression turned to one that would have soured chocolate milk. While Shinji just stared at the bra, imagining the implications of what Misato was saying, and practically had a nosebleed in the process.

* * *

"Hmm…I see…" Gendo mused thoughtfully from his desk, looking at the people standing before him. Some time had passed since Misato had finished dressing, during which time Rei had arrived at NERV, and the pilots along with Misato and Ritsuko, had gone to Gendo's office.

"As I've explained, sir, the changes in their bodies are fairly subtle, and for the most part easily concealed by their clothing," Ritsuko explained, gesturing at Shinji and Misato. "However, as you can see, some of their current clothes won't fit properly anymore."

Gendo just nodded, taking note of Shinji's torn sleeve, as well as Misato's blouse. "Very well, then. Major Katsuragi?"

Standing up that much straighter, Misato answered, "Yes, sir?"

"It is imperative that your…transformation be kept secret. Such sudden changes in your bodies could attract unwanted attention," Gendo told them. "Therefore, I want you and the 3rd Child to supplement your wardrobes as necessary."

"Yes, sir!" Misato responded. Barely able to suppress the urge to smile at the fact that she had just been 'ordered' by Gendo to go shopping. Then another thought kicked in, one that she decided to approach very carefully. "Um…sir…?"

"What is it?" Gendo asked in a bored tone, as if he knew what the Major was about to say.

"It's just, with Shinji the way he is now, we're going to have to replace all of his clothes…" Misato spoke, testing the waters as she went. "And as for me, in order to conceal all the changes that I have been through as well…"

"If its personal expenses you're worried about, then don't, Major," Gendo told her, even more bored. "NERV will cover all your expenses in this matter."

"Ah, good. I was just…making sure, that's all," Misato responded, a hint of relief in her voice. Relief that helped her forget, if even for a moment, the disgust Gendo evoked in her. That smile that he wore all the time, that look he had that made it plain that he considered the people around him as nothing but pawns, and all the misery he had caused her Shinji…

Misato found herself longing for her gun. She could almost feel the weight of her Heckler & Koch USP .40 S&M in her hand, almost seeing herself point the gun at her commander as she sent Gendo screaming into the depths of Hell… _At least I get to go on shopping trip with the bastard's money. Well, NERV's money. Same difference._ Spite curling her lip, Misato was already imagining the look on Gendo's face when he saw the bill she was planning on racking up for him.

"Now, there is one other matter that needs to be discussed," Gendo stated, taking a moment to nudge his glasses back up his nose. "Dr. Akagi. Tell them what you've learned about the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" Asuka asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's the Fallen?"

"It's what we're calling the creature that attacked NERV a few days ago," Ritsuko answered, and with that, she gave them the same report that she had Gendo the previous night. As she spoke, she noticed the faces of her friend and the three pilots. Rei was inscrutable, as usual. Shinji's face was that of pure disbelief, Asuka looked floored, while Misato's expression filled with deepening rage.

"You mean that somebody decided to hit us with some kind of Instant Angel?!" Misato bellowed when Ritsuko was done.

"Apparently so," Ritsuko confirmed. "Making matters worse is that this Fallen had all the powers and capabilities of a real Angel."

"So who made that thing?!" Asuka demanded, looking as if she were caught between fury and humiliation. Humiliation that the creature that had so thoroughly savaged Unit 02 wasn't even a real Angel.

"Section 2 is presently investigating, but we haven't had any leads so far," Fuyutsuki stated. "However, we are presently tightening security in and around Tokyo-3. It is imperative that no further Fallen be allowed to infiltrate NERV."

"Agreed," Gendo remarked dismissively, as if that should be obvious to everyone. "You will all be kept informed if there are any further developments in this case. For now, Major Katsuragi, I want you to take every available precaution to ensure the condition of yourself and the 3rd Child remains secret. No mention of this is to be made outside of NERV. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the five of them responded in unison.

"Very well, then. Dismissed," Gendo stated, and with that the group took their leave.

* * *

"Ikari-kun?"

"Hmm?" Shinji looked up, surprised by the sound of Rei's voice. Since the five of them had left Gendo's office, the five of them had traveled through the labyrinth that was NERV in relative silence, all consumed by their own thoughts. Startled from his own introspection, Shinji found himself looking into the expectant red eyes of the 1st Child. "Oh, um…what is it, Ayanami?"

"Are you…feeling better?" Rei wondered, genuine concern making itself shown in the albino's features.

"Well, yeah…I think so," Shinji got out. "I still feel a little…confused, though. I've been having some strange dreams…"

Misato turned to look at Shinji, her features creasing with concern. "Really, Shinji?" the Major asked, a note of fear heard in her voice. "I've been having some weird dreams, too."

"What?" Shinji responded, taken aback by this.

"It's not surprising," Ritsuko spoke up. "Shinji, didn't you tell us before that you thought something happened in the Eva during your first absorption?"

Shinji gave a quick nod to this. "Yes, I…I think so. I just feel like…something happened, that's all."

"So what does that mean, Rits?" Misato wondered.

"Well, it could mean a lot of things. For example, it's possible that the two of you _did_ experience something inside the Eva, you just don't remember it," Ritsuko explained, seeming to enjoy the role of a scientist lecturing those who were less intellectually endowed. "For that matter, the energy released from the S2 organ might have aggravated your situation in this regard. So now your subconscious minds are trying to process whatever it was that happened, something that manifests in your dreams."

"So what do the dreams mean?" Misato wondered, somewhat irritated with her friend's elusiveness.

"I'm not sure. I never was very good with psychology," Ritsuko admitted with a shrug. "Still, if the two of you feel that these dreams have anything significant to do with what's happened, or if there are any other problems, I want you to contact me immediately. Just in case."

"Whatever you say, Rits," Misato responded while Shinji settled for giving a slight sound of affirmation.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ritsuko said as they reached an elevator.

"Guess so," Misato replied as she pressed the 'up' button. "Until then, why don't you do yourself a favor and get some sleep?"

"Ugh. I wish I could," the faux-blonde grimaced. Ritsuko might have said more, but it was then that the elevator doors opened.

Saying their goodbyes, Shinji and the others left Ritsuko to her duties. As they rode the elevator up, Misato pressed the button that would put them on the floor where the parking garage was, while Rei indicated the top floor with its surface exits. When the Major saw this, she offered, "You know, Rei, if you wanted, it wouldn't be any trouble for me to drive you back to your place."

"No. No, thank you, Major," Rei answered in a hurried manner. As if the very _thought_ of being in a car driven by Misato caused a chill to run up and down her spine.

"Well, if you say so," Misato answered, and before long, the elevator opened up to their desired floor.

As the three of them exited the elevator, Rei spoke up. "Ikari-kun?"

Shinji turned to look at the blue-haired girl. "Yes?"

"Please…take care of yourself," was all Rei said before the elevator closed.

Shinji stood looking at the elevator doors for several seconds before Misato grinned playfully. "C'mon, you two! Let's get going already!" As Shinji and Asuka turned to look at her, Misato dashed away a short distance before stopping again. "Well, c'mon, what're you waiting for?"

Suddenly, Shinji couldn't help but smile. Here Misato was, acting like a little girl, rather than a respectable woman of the military. At one time, he would have been embarrassed by such behavior. And yet, Misato simply wasn't the Misato he had come to know and respect if she wasn't teasing, wasn't full of life. Feeling somewhat silly and inspired by the reckless glee in his commander and guardian, Shinji found himself running as well.

"That's right, Shinji! Catch me if you can!" Misato smiled before she started running again. Dashing along the hallways as fast as she could in her dress shoes, the Major looked over her shoulder at her two wards. Shinji was smiling recklessly as he pumped his arms, readily keeping pace with her. As for Asuka, she just stood by the elevator, looking at the two of them like they had lost their minds. A few seconds later, the redhead started walking slowly, like she was above running like the others.

Misato couldn't have cared less. She felt alive. Really, truly _alive_ for the first time since the day Second Impact had stolen everything from her. She felt buoyant inside, like something in her heart, in the dreams she had had, was giving her greater strength than she had ever known before. Misato was physically eighteen again, and now she honestly felt that age as well. Like so much of her past and pain had been washed away.

"Hey, there, Katsuragi" came a voice that brought Misato to a screeching halt, a voice that brought back her past and all the pain that came with it. Turning to look ahead,she saw the parking garage, she saw her prized Renault Alpine A310. And leaning on the car, looking like he didn't have a care in the world…was Ryoji Kaji.

"What is it, Misato? I –?" Shinji spoke, coming to a halt behind Misato. "Huh? Kaji?"

"Well, hello, Shinji. I hear things have been pretty interesting around here lately," Kaji grinned nonchalantly as he started towards them.

"What are you doing here, Kaji?" Misato demanded, almost afraid of the unshaven man.

"Isn't it obvious? I was taking care of some business with the UN when I heard about what happened to you. So when I got back this morning, I decided to surprise you." Misato felt a deep well of irritation appear in her gut as Kaji smiled some more. Like he had nothing better to do than to think of ways to get at her. This feeling only deepened when Kaji turned his attention to the 3rd Child. "So, Shinji, word has it that you were the one to save Katsuragi's life."

"Well…yes, I…" Shinji fumbled, looking from Kaji to Misato and back in close succession. He saw the distraught expression on her face, but at the same time, he felt…vexed. Like something had just crawled under his skin and was proceeding to eat at him.

"I guess I owe you one. Big-time," Kaji continued, seemingly oblivious to the seething emotion in the two of them as he returned his attention to Misato. "Just the thought that I'd never be able to play with those melons of yours again…"

"Kaji, _please…_" Misato groaned, averting her eyes from the unshaven man in shame.

"Misato, come on, let's go," Shinji asked her, her voice caught between fear and anger. Misato had been acting the way she should be, and now Kaji was having this affect on her. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. The resentment he felt towards Kaji was worsening; Shinji didn't know why, but suddenly he couldn't stand the thought of him being anywhere near Misato.

"Good idea," Misato responded, at which point she started past Kaji.

"Now, now, Misato! I just thought we might do something special to celebrate your getting out of the hospital. Like, maybe…dinner for two?" At these words, Misato stopped again. Slowly, nervously, she looked back at Kaji, saw the confident expression he had, and felt her heart sinking. She could already feel herself succumbing to his charms, the way she had in college. The way she had been since Kaji had reappeared in her life on the _Over the Rainbow_.

For a time, Misato just looked at Kaji, and considered him. She knew what dinner with him would mean. It would mean allowing herself to be his puppet again. To allow herself be the personal sex-toy to a man she loved and hated almost the same way she loved and hated her own father. A man who openly and consistently flirted with other women, especially in Misato's presence, as if to make her jealous. A man who had let her go without a fight back in college, who never once claimed to love her.

_Why can't I do it?_ Misato wondered half-heartedly as Kaji started towards her. _Why can't I break away from him?_ But she already knew the answer to that. She couldn't break away from Kaji because, in a way, she didn't want to. Because as much as he infuriated her, as much as she hated herself for allowing herself to be his toy, even these things…were so much better than being alone. Because she knew a date with him wouldn't turn into just another one-night stand, that she could come back to him and have something that at least passed for a relationship.

As Kaji closed the distance between them, Misato felt herself slowly caving in…and then she looked at Shinji. She saw the concern on his face, the pain and worry that was so clearly meant for her.

In that instant, Misato felt more ashamed of herself than she had in her entire life, but at the same time, something inside of her rebelled. She looked back at her relationship with Kaji, and was sickened with both him and herself. She thought of the many times she'd been drunk off her ass, putting Shinji in the position of taking care of her. She thought of Kaji, who had never done anything for her except helping her to dirty herself for her own reasons.

To Shinji, she was his commander, his guardian, and now, she was his family.

To Kaji, she was and had never been nothing more than his whore.

_I can't do this to him anymore,_ Misato thought furiously, the wave of anger and disgust welling up uncontrollably. _I promised Shinji that I would be better for him…and by God, I swear I will!_

"I've got a better idea, Kaji," Misato started, staring at Kaji with the same intense hatred that she usually reserved for the Angels. "Let's not and say we did."

Kaji blinked once, twice, before speaking. "Huh?" he somehow managed to squeak. Then he recovered, his lips taking on that famous smile that had led many women to their doom in his bed. "What's wrong, Katsuragi?" he asked, still looking a bit surprised. "After all, you seemed to enjoy yourself the last time you came by my place, remember?"

"Well, maybe I've grown up a bit since then. You might want to try it yourself someday," Misato countered, mustering up all the courage and strength she could summon. She watched Kaji taking a step back, his eyes filled with disbelief. She looked at Shinji, who was smiling again, his face brightening. Taking a deep breath, Misato continued to look at Shinji, letting the courage she knew he possessed fortify her.

As Misato and Kaji faced each other, Asuka finally arrived, muttering around her breath things that were best not repeated. However, the German's foul mood was quickly dissipated as she caught sight of Misato's former lover. "Kaji!" she cried out, rushing over to latch onto one of the unshaven man's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much," Kaji answered, forcing himself to be casual in the face of the redhead. "I just got back in town, and I thought since Shinji and Misato had just gotten out of the hospital, we could have dinner to celebrate."

"Thanks but no thanks, Kaji," Misato declared, her acid tone aimed as much at herself as Kaji. "If you want a date so bad, why don't you go out with Asuka?"

Both Kaji and Asuka snapped their eyes at Misato in shock, though for very different reasons. "What?!" Kaji gaped, looking like he expected somebody to show up and tell him he was on one of those hidden camera shows.

"Really?" Asuka asked, aghast at the thought of Misato turning Kaji over to her, just like that.

"Well, why not? The two of you are the same age mentally," Misato shot back with a look of false sweetness.

Misato's words hit Kaji like the bottom of Unit 01's foot, and his face reflected it. As for Asuka, she just smiled smugly, completely unaware as to the exact intention with which the Major had spoken. "See, Kaji? That's just what I've been telling you all along!"

Satisfied, yet strangely saddened, Misato smiled at the two of them. "So, Asuka, are you coming or not?"

"No thanks, Misato! I'm sure _Kaji_ will be happy to give me a ride!" Asuka grinned deviously. "I'm sure he's a lot safer than you are."

_No. No he isn't,_ Misato thought wearily. "Suit yourself," she finally said as she got into the driver's seat. "C'mon, Shinji!"

"Oh, right!" Shinji replied as he moved around the statue-still Kaji that still had Asuka wrapped around his arm. As soon as he was in the Renault, he smiled at Misato. "Let's go home, Misato."

_Home,_ she thought, thinking of the sty of an apartment she had brought Shinji to. _It's home because it has you in it, Shinji._ What she actually said was, "Good idea, Shinji." With that, Misato drove to the elevator system for the cars. As the machinery carried them up and away from the parking area, she took one last look at Kaji, felt one last pang of longing, and then shoved it away. She had a promise to keep, a promise to be stronger, better. And now, as Misato and Shinji rose up towards the light, she felt that actually had the strength needed to keep that promise.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter appeases all you Kaji-haters out there! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, if you like!

Now, I know I'm basically begging to be drawn-and-quartered for messing with Misato's bust size, but after all the seriousness of the past few chapters, I thought it was time for some fun.

I'm sure you all know that we haven't seen the last of the Fallen. In fact, more of them are going to be cropping fairly soon. So if anybody has any ideas for what the future Fallen look like, what they can do, please, feel free to PM or e-mail me. I'm always open to new ideas!

Fifth Horseman, I hope the revisions I made to Chapter 7 please you, and I hope my story continues to entertain.

tobi, distant voice, I'd never heard of the Tales of Genji before now, but as soon as I can, I'll check it out. Also, I hope everybody enjoys how Shinji and Misato develop and become closer.

Omake 1

"Agreed," Gendo remarked, almost looking bored with the conversation. "You will all be kept informed if there are any further developments in this case. For now, Major Katsuragi, I want you to take every available precaution to ensure the condition of yourself and the 3rd Child remains secret. No mention of this is to be made outside of NERV. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the five of them responded in unison.

"Very well, then. Dis-" Gendo started, but was interrupted by a strange rumbling coming from beneath his desk. As everyone present looked about in confusion, the floor beneath Gendo suddenly exploded. Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki, and the Children all shielded their eyes from the debris as Gendo was hurled through the window by the force of the blast.

While the Bastard King fell to his doom, his screams echoing up through the Geofront, a figure was seen moving through the dust and debris of the explosion. A figure that wailed, "Where am I now?!"

"Hold it! Who are you?!" Misato demanded, immediately drawing her gun and aiming it at the figure.

"Oh, sorry!" the figure responded, holding up his hands as the dust cleared. Everybody examined the stranger who had just killed their commander. He wore a yellow shirt and black pants, as well as a tiger-striped bandana. He also wore a backpack with a bamboo umbrella on top of it. "My name is Ryoga Hibiki. Tell me, do any of you know where Nerima, Tokyo is?"

Misato and the other just looked at Ryoga, then amongst themselves, and then finally at the hole their commander had just been blown through. Finally, the Major smiled brilliantly. "No, but I'm sure we could find out. Heck, if you like, I could even arrange for a helicopter to take you there."

"R-really? That would be great!" Ryoga exclaimed. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be any trouble."

"Relax! It's no problem, really," Misato continued to smile.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 2

As Kaji looked at Asuka, all dressed up for the occasion, the room lit only a by a few flickering candles, he found himself gulping. "Um, Asuka?" he asked nervously, eyeing the scantily clad redhead. "Don't you think this is a bit much for a first date?"

"Silence!" Asuka growled grinningly as she cracked her whip. "On your knees, slave!"

Jumping at the snapping sound that echoed throughout the small room, Kaji looked nervously at the redhead. "Look…I always knew you were different at home than at work, but _this…!_"

"And you're about to find out just _how _different!" Asuka declared, moving back to take hold of a curtain. With a dramatic flourish, she yanked it open, revealing a huge assortment of torture implements, everything from an Iron Maiden to the rack. While Kaji stared goggle-eyed in horror, the redhead smiled with anticipation. "Just a few of my little toys from back home! And I want to share them all with _you!_"

Blanching at the sight of the many instruments of torture, Kaji whimpered out just one word. "Help…!"


	9. Plans for the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 9: Plans for the Future

There were times that Ryoji Kaji honestly hated his life. And as he made his way to Commander Ikari's office with Asuka clinging consistently to his arm, he found himself feeling as if life itself were nothing more than a huge bullet with his name written all over it.

When Kaji had told Misato that he had shown up to surprise her, that had been true enough in its way. However, the main reason for his arrival at NERV was that Commander Ikari had ordered him to return immediately, with the understanding that he wanted to meet with him as soon as possible. At the same time, he had also been given a short briefing as to what had happened to the Major, and decided to surprise the woman while he was at it. Ultimately, however, it had been him that had been surprised.

_I still can't believe it…_ Kaji thought incredulously. The memory Misato rejecting him, even telling him to go on a date with _Asuka_ still burning in his mind. _How did this happen, anyway? I mean...yeah, we've had more than a few problems, but still...?_ Heaving a deep sigh, the unshaven man pressed his lips into an uneasy frown as he once again went over what had happened. _Maybe...I moved too fast. After everything that happened, Katsuragi...she's bound to be a bit messed up. Or maybe..._

"So, Kaji…" came a playful young voice. Startled from his thoughts, the unshaven man looked down to see Asuka smiling in what he supposed was intended to be a seductive manner. Tightening her grip about his arm, she went on to ask, "Any ideas where we should go tonight?"

"Uh…" Kaji started, doing his best not to betray his cool exterior. As if things weren't bad enough, Misato's departure had left the unshaven man stunned, a condition that the redhead had quickly taken advantage of. Though he had no idea as to _how_ he had been stupid enough to let it happen, he was stuck with Asuka for the rest of the day, which apparently included dinner. "Let's talk about that later, Asuka," he told her as calmly as he could. "First, I have to find out what Commander Ikari wants, okay?"

"Of course, Kaji-kun!" Asuka responded instantly. She might have said more, but it was then that they found themselves before the doors of Gendo's office.

"Listen, why don't you wait right here while I talk to the Commander, okay?" Kaji asked, using all the charm at his disposal. "I'm sure it won't take very long."

"Okay!" Asuka cooed, doing her best to act cool and roughly ten years her senior. Kaji just sighed at this; she was such a little a girl, trying to act all grownup, always working to bypass as much of her childhood as she could. As a result, she often wound up playing with things she just couldn't handle yet, something he knew would come back to haunt her.

_Maybe I'll be lucky and Gendo will give me some job to get me out of this,_ Kaji thought humorlessly as he entered the massive expanse that was Gendo's office. The very size of it, along with the view it offered of the Geofront simply exuded power. That, coupled with the Angelic markings and equations that were etched into every visible surface, made standing in what was sometimes referred to as Gendo's lair as unsettling an experience as could be imagined.

"Greetings, Ryoji. I'm glad you came back so quickly," Gendo spoke from his desk, in the usual pose he took when eyeing something he considered to be beneath him. "I'm certain you are aware of the... present situation."

"You mean about the Fallen?" Kaji replied humorlessly, adopting his usual, carefree posture. "Yeah, I heard all about it."

"It's quite troubling," Gendo muttered, his tone neutral. "Presently, we are trying to find out who could have created the creature, and are taking measures to prevent similar attacks." As Kaji watched, the Commander's own expression shifted. The master of NERV looked feral, predatory, and the unshaven man could almost feel the cold specter of death breathing down his shoulder. "However, what concerns me most is the ease with which the Fallen was brought into the Geofront."

"Well, you won't get any arguments from me," Kaji responded, shrugging, acting casual.

"It would seem obvious that NERV has been infiltrated," Gendo smirked. "Which brings me to why I wanted to see you…"

"What? You think I had something to do with this?" Kaji responded, almost amused by the notion. "Well, I sure hate to disappoint you, Commander, but I was surprised by this as I'm sure you were."

"Yes, I'm sure you were," Gendo stated. His demeanor seeming to confirm that he could believe that Kaji was telling the whole truth. "In any event, to orchestrate such an infiltration would take several people on many levels within NERV. As such, it will take some effort in order to ferret them out. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Boy, I'll say!" Kaji grinned, holding up his hands helplessly. "Where the heck are you gonna start?"

"I'm going to start…with you." As Kaji's heart faltered somewhat at this declaration, Gendo went on to explain, "I want you to help me track down these insurgents."

"Oh? And what makes you think that I can help?" Kaji wondered, fear creeping up his spine even as he spoke.

"I think that someone like yourself would be imminently qualified to find the various holes in our security, the ins and outs of NERV," Gendo smirked knowingly. "And, of course, I'm certain that you would have a personal interest in this."

"A…personal interest?" Kaji repeated blankly.

"Unlike the Angels, these Fallen obviously have human support. Support that will certainly take many different forms, even assassins or saboteurs," Gendo explained with an air of superiority. "As such, I'm concerned about the safety of our personnel. Such as Major Katsuragi."

His stomach tightening, Kaji realized the trap he was in. "Oh? And why would Katsuragi be in danger?"

"Why not? After all, it was her strategies that paved the way for some of our victories against the Angels, and even the Fallen. Naturally, she would be a target for the enemy." As these words sank in, Gendo leaned back in his chair, and looked almost thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I understand that her body was completely healed as a result of her absorption. Even her scar was eradicated." As Kaji stood there helplessly and listened, the Commander of NERV glanced at him maliciously. "However, I've always found that a scar can lend a certain air of distinction to a person. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kaji didn't say anything to this. He simply stood there, staring hard at the Commander of NERV, feeling his insides beginning to twist about in anger.

"I wonder how Major Katsuragi would look…with an eye patch. Hmm?" Gendo went on in a more cruel, suggestive tone. "And then there are the Children. The Evas would be virtually useless with their pilots. And the Major has become quite attached to them, hasn't she?" Sitting back in his seat, the Commander of NERV seemed to eye the ceiling for a time. "She would be most distressed if anything were to happen to them. Especially the 3rd Child." Then he lowered his eyes to meet Kaji's gaze, his glasses seeming to light up with unspoken cruelty."And as of course, there are many predators who could find…uses for the 1st and 2nd Children. I'm sure if anything like that were to happen, it would it would seriously impair the performance of their duties."

Again, Kaji said nothing. He knew how this game was played, despite having not played this particular game with Gendo in the past. It was an ugly game, one he would lose the instant he reacted the way the Commander wanted. So forcing an air of indifference, he replied, "It's a dangerous world, alright."

"Indeed, it is. And that is I want you to help me find our true enemies. For their sakes if no other." For a time, Kaji just stood there, trying to keep his anger from twisting his expression as Gendo finished, "That will be all for now, Ryoji. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Kaji replied, doing his all to keep his emotions in check as he turned about to leave Gendo's lair behind.

_This is bad,_ Kaji thought as he made his way up to the massive doors that were his immediate goal. He had verbal duels with Gendo in the past, more times than he felt comfortable thinking about. And like so much in his life, they came with his job description. But there had been quite a bit wrong with that particular duel.

Gendo was perturbed in a way the unshaven man had never seen him before. Usually, the Commander of NERV buried his actual desires and objectives in a sea of subtle manipulations and half-truths. But not today. This time, he had blatantly, openly threatened Misato and the children with harm if he didn't get what he wanted

_But why?_ Kaji wondered as he reached the doors, barely constraining his eagerness to escape the foul air of Gendo's office in an air of practiced indifference. _I know this mess with the Fallen must've screwed up some stuff for him, and the fact that somebody cooked up an instant Angel and delivered it right inside of NERV wouldn't make him happy, but..._

As Kaji opened the doors, he furrowed his brows in concern. For Gendo's demeanor carried with it a distinct air of desperation. And anything that could make a man like him that desperate was bad news in Kaji's mind.

"Kaji!" Asuka cried out upon the unshaven man's reappearance. Only for her expression of delight to fall away as he marched past her, still wrestling with this new development in the game of lies and shadows. "Hey...what is it? Is something wrong?"

Brought up short by the concern in Asuka's face, Kaji winced as he realized that he had let himself become too wrapped up in his thoughts that he lost focus on the outside world. Something that could very easily prove fatal to a man in his line of work.

_If the Commander wanted to get me off-balance, then it looks like he succeeded,_ Kaji ruefully thought as he forced a smile onto his face. "Eh, not really."

"You sure?" Asuka wondered, not at all fooled.

For a long while, Kaji just stood there, looking at the German. Seeing nothing but a scared little girl who projected a false front of superiority in order to protect herself from her own pain. A girl Misato clearly cared about, along with the other children.

A girl that, like so many other people, Gendo viewed as being completely expendable. A means to his own ends, whatever they might be.

"Nothing's wrong, Asuka. Nothing at all," Kaji lied easily as his innards shifted about uneasily. For while he had no problem putting his own life on the line, the lives of others were another matter altogether. So quickly changing the subject, he then asked, "So…did you think of anyplace you want to go tonight?"

Unsurprisingly, Asuka's face lit up at these words. A thoughtful expression on her face, she came up alongside him and wrapped her arms about his. "Well, there _is_ this one restaurant I've heard about…"

As Asuka went on, Kaji suffered himself to essentially dragged along. Allowing himself the slightest frowns as he thought, _Please, use what I gave you, Katsuragi. Because if anything goes wrong …it might be our last chance…_

* * *

For Shinji, the drive back to Misato's apartment was somewhat long and passed mostly in silence the purple-haired woman drove at something that almost resembled a reasonable speed. He felt content, a contentment that only intensified when they finally got back home.

_Home,_ Shinji thought as the two of them rode the elevator up. Not that long ago, the notion of home had almost been as alien to him as the Angels were. He was always a stranger who had nothing, who would wake up under one strange ceiling after another. And yet, here he was, sharing this place with Misato, a woman who had brought him to live with her simply because she didn't want him to be alone. This woman whom he'd only met a few months ago…and could no longer imagine living without.

As the two of them entered the apartment, the two of them were treated to the sight of PenPen relaxing on the sofa, a bottle of soda held in one clawed wing and a remote control in the other. As the genetically-engineered water fowl turned to look in their direction, he warked in surprise. "Hello, PenPen! Did you miss us?" the Major smiled as Shinji regarded the bird that had been another beneficiary of Misato's kind heart. "So, what are you watching?" she asked as she moved over to look at the television…and immediately froze.

"What the…?!" Misato began, her smile promptly turning upside down. "PenPen, since when do we have the entire 'Tenchi Universe' series on DVD?!" Scowling fiercely, the purple-haired woman looked at her feathered friend, who immediately sweat-dropped in the face of impending doom. "I don't believe this! You've been using my credit cards again, haven't you?!"

"What?!" Shinji gasped in surprise. Only to frown in confusion as he thought through that sentence again. "Wait a minute. Misato…how can PenPen use your credit cards?"

"Take it from me, Shinji-kun, you should never underestimate what a genetically-enhanced warm water penguin will do when you're not around to see it," Misato stated with the voice of experience. Then, she leaned over until she was nose-to-beak with her avian friend. "So, PenPen…will there be any _other_ little surprises on my credit bill this month, hmmm?" PenPen frantically shook his head at the dangerous tone in Misato's voice, his eyes filled with terror…until she finally smiled. "Well…I'm in a good mood right now, so I guess I'll let this one slide."

"Huh?" Shinji gaped in surprise at Misato's sudden change in demeanor.

While PenPen was on the verge of fainting in relief at his escape, Misato was smiling even more. "Come on, Shinji-kun! It's not every day that you get your youth back!" Then she tossed in a playful wink and added, "Besides, it's not like we won't want to watch this as well, right?"

"Oh." Pausing to consider this, Shinji then smiled nervously and said, "Okay."

"Look, I'm gonna get changed into something more comfortable. Okay, Shinji?" Without waiting for a reply, Misato entered her room. Leaving the Eva pilot to sigh as he looked about this place that was now his home.

_I better go look around. Check everything out,_ Shinji thought with weary affection. _Asuka and PenPen probably haven't done much cleaning around here..._

* * *

As Misato meandered about her cluttered room, shedding her now ill-fitting clothes and allowing them to fall to the floor, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. On the one hand, she felt reassured, even triumphant. But on the other hand, she was also somewhat frightened. As well as a little lost.

Misato's relationship with Kaji had never been a good thing. It had been more about sex and dirtying herself than anything that should constitute a real relationship. But at the same time, it had given her an outlet for the pain she had carried with her, pain that she had suffered even before experiencing the hell that was Second Impact. Kaji had been there, eased the loneliness that had been her constant companion for so many years, and for a time, she had been able to maintain the semblance of a normal life.

But it had just been that. A semblance of normal life, not the real thing. Ultimately, her relationship with Kaji had been a sham, just a way for her to ease her loneliness, as well as spiting a man that was long dead. It was a relationship that was going nowhere, and ultimately fell apart when Misato realized that she had been falling for someone that was so like her father in so many ways. And with that realization, she had run away from it.

But despite running away, Misato had been unable to completely put everything about her prior relationship in the past. Despite the many things about Kaji she couldn't stand, he still remained someone who would accept her, and that she could have again pretended to have a normal life with. And while she felt relieved that she had found the strength to stood up to Kaji, to refuse to return to that poisonous situation with him, she felt that she had also denied herself…

_Denied myself what? Being Kaji's sex toy?!_ Misato shouted at herself, furious at her apparent weakness as she rifled about, looking for a clean tank top and shorts. _Besides, I'm eighteen again! I've got plenty of time to find my Mr. Right!_ At this thought, however, Misato frowned slightly. For some reason, the thought made her feel…strange, somehow. Uncomfortable.

As Misato finally located a decent set of clothes for her to relax in, she couldn't help but think of the last time she and Kaji had been together, and the reasons for which she had gone to him. Shortly Shinji had been emerged from the Eva after thirty days imprisoned within the monstrous mecha, she had found herself desperate for comfort, for someone to hold her and reassure her. She had gone to Kaji for these things, and had wound up in bed with him, and during that time, she had received a measure of comfort, but she had also been allowed to forget other things. To forget that there was someone else in her life.

Someone that Misato would do anything for. Someone who meant everything to her, who had inspired her with his courage, his selflessness. Someone that she would gladly give herself to, if only things had been different. If only there weren't such monstrous differences between the two of them. If only she thought she had the right to think of him in such a way.

As thoughts of that last night with Kaji ran their course, Misato's eyes went to a small table in the corner of her room…at which point they narrowed. Quickly moving over to the table, she looked it over, ran her hands over it, but to no avail. There was no sign of the capsule Kaji had given her that night.

"Wh- where is it?" Misato wondered frantically. Thinking of what Kaji had given her, what he had said…that it might be the last thing he would ever be able to give her…

"Aaauugh!" Shinji yelped, his shocked voice riveting Misato's attention.

"Shinji?!" Misato cried out, startled from her search. "Shinji, what is it?" There was no response, and the purple-haired woman instantly forgot about her search and exited her room. When she reached the kitchen, she was about to ask Shinji was wrong when she saw that he was no condition to say anything. The 3rd Child of NERV was frozen in shock, and after taking a moment to examine what had become his private domain, she realized what had happened, and felt her jaw hit the floor.

The kitchen that was Shinji's domain had been reduced to a shambles. Cooking implements filled the sink, dishes were stacked messily on the counter, and various food stains dotted seemingly every surface. "What the -?!" Misato sputtered at the sight of the warzone before her, before realization kicked in. "Asuka…"

The mentioning of the redhead shook Shinji from his stupor, at which point he went to check the refrigerator. As he opened the door, another groan of dismay emerged from his mouth. Already having a pretty good idea as to what she would see, Misato came up behind Shinji and looked as well. Sure enough, the only thing the German had left for them was as assortment of unusable scraps strewn about the refrigerator. To Misato's greater surprise, her side of the refrigerator was completely empty. Not a single alcoholic beverage was in sight.

_What happened to my beer?!_ Misato thought irritably. She wondered if Asuka had gotten into it while they were gone, or if she had simply thrown it out before her memory kicked back in. _Oh, wait, that's right. I was already out before we left that day…_

Sighing at this and vowing to have a word or two with the German at some point, Misato groaned. "I have an idea; why don't we just order out for something to eat?"

"Uh…okay," Shinji numbly agreed, still fixated by the aftermath of Asuka's occupation of the kitchen. As Misato went to the telephone, she gave one last thought to the missing capsule. To the many dirty secrets she knew were lurking within NERV, and the things Kaji was obviously involved in...

_No, _Misato finally muttered inwardly. Suddenly more tired and fed up with Kaji and everything he embodied than she could have ever imagined. So much about it him was a game, even his own life. And that last night, when she had succumbed to temptation and the desperate loneliness that gnawed at her when Shinji was lying alone in his hospital room.

Shinji. He was part of her life in the future, a light in a life that held very little. Kaji, that night, and everything he was mixed up in was a part of her past. A bad part that she was ashamed of, and for Shinji's sake, if nothing else, she was determined to leave that part of her behind.

_Besides, it was probably nothing important, anyway,_ Misato told herself as she picked up the receiver and dialed the number. _Just another one of Kaji's damned games…_

* * *

While Misato was trying to convince herself of this, Rei Ayanami was entering her own apartment. There was very little to indicate that anything but vermin resided in the filthy, barren space that Gendo Ikari had assigned to her there, and as Rei moved inward, her eyes focused on one of the few mementos she kept in this place; the glasses the Commander Ikari had broken in his rush to save her life when Unit 00 went berserk during an activation test.

Rei found herself frowning somewhat as she looked at the glasses, as she had been lately. Her thoughts caught between everything Gendo had taught her in her present life and the one that had come before it…and the many emotions that had been slowly building in her own heart. What he said was her purpose, the cleansing of sinfulness from the world, and the sensation of wrongness that this purpose was beginning to inspire in her.

_He…risked everything for her…_ Rei thought, thinking of the lengths Shinji had gone to save Misato's life. On one level, something about this knowledge proved irritating to her, though she didn't know why. However, what was even stronger in her was the knowledge of Shinji giving his all for those around him, doing his best to comfort complete strangers, no matter how much it cost him personally. Such kindness for someone who wasn't part of some master plan, as he had shown Rei herself once before. Kindness that had drawn her eye more and more with the passing of time…

_I…I shouldn't be thinking of such things,_ Rei thought even as these feelings stung at her heart. _Commander Ikari…he would say such things are not important._ A thought that was underlined by fear, and the image of many other Reis located deep within Terminal Dogma, floating suspended in LCL, giggling mindlessly, soullessly. Any of which could inherit everything that she was, could easily replace her, should she fail to live up to the Commander's expectations…

The sound of the phone ringing shook Rei from the hidden terror of her life. Jumping slightly, she turned to look as the phone again, and then a third time before she went over to pick it up. "Hello," she spoke hesitantly.

"Hiya, Rei! How're you doing?" came the recklessly boyish voice of Toji Suzuhara, the former 4th Child.

"Suzuhara-kun," Rei answered quietly, her eyes widening somewhat in surprise. "How are you today?"

"Better than I was yesterday, and getting better all the time," Toji answered, somehow projecting a grin over the phone. "I gotta say, Dr. Akagi is a total genius, the way she put me back together again!"

Rei winced momentarily at the doctor's mention before speaking. "Then, I assume the cybernetic casts she equipped you with are functioning as they should be?"

"Definitely! The last couple days, I've been able to walk without those damn crutches!" Toji enthused. "According to the docs, at the rate my leg and arm growing back, it won't be long before they can take the casts off!"

"That is good," Rei spoke, a frown curling her lips. She and Toji rarely interacted at school, so there seemed to be no reason for him to call her at her apartment. So why was he doing so?

Even as Rei was thinking this, Toji supplied the answer to her question. "By the way, I was wondering if you'd gotten any word on Shinji?" the jock asked with poorly disguised curiosity. "Any idea when he'll be out of the hospital?"

Rei narrowed her eyes at this. "How did you know that Ikari-kun was in the hospital?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Toji answered with a laugh. "He's not at school, and the Devil's the only one that's been at Misato's apartment these past few days. Besides, the way you and her have been acting at school…" The former Child of NERV paused somewhat, the silence that took its place a dangerous one. One that was made worse when Toji continued, his voice now heavy with concern. "There was a battle. Wasn't there?"

"Yes," Rei answered, surprised by how accurate Toji's observations were. "Ikari-kun and the Major…were injured." When the boy hissed with worry, the albino quickly added, "However, there was no lasting damage, and they were released from the hospital today."

"Really?" Toji asked slowly, almost suspiciously. "So, then, do you think they'd object to me and few others dropping in to check on them."

"I would…advise against that," Rei cautioned, wanting to avoid to disclosure of exactly what had happened, and knowing that their clothing situation would betray them instantly. "They were both…acting strangely when they left the hospital. It's possible that they still need some…time to recover fully."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Toji replied, an undertone of bitterness in his voice. "Say, Rei, I haven't had much time to talk to Shinji, what with everything that's been happening, but…how's he doing, anyway? After what happened with Unit 03…well, I know he took it pretty badly…"

"Yes, I know," Rei returned, recalling the emotional devastation Shinji had suffered as a result of what had happened to Toji and the possessed Evangelion. "He seems to be doing well, but I would still recommend that you call him before trying to visit."

"Yeah, I guess so," Toji decided. There was silence over the line for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Say, Rei, I've got an idea! Why don't we throw a party?"

"A…party?" Rei repeated slowly, as if tasting the words as they came off her tongue.

"A little 'Welcome Home' party for Shinji and Misato-sama!" Toji went on, sounding like he had just come up with the best thing since sliced bread. "Whatever happened must have been pretty bad, and besides, Shinji was out of it for a whole month, remember? Whatever it is that's going on at NERV, he could probably use a break from it! A chance to relax and have some fun!"

"I…suppose…" Rei answered, unknown emotions swirling about inside of her. "But…"

"Hey, it's not like I'm planning to throw a big bash right this second! I figure we give the two of them some time to rest up while we get everything planned, and in a couple days, we could have the party at Kensuke's place! He's got plenty of room!" Toji went on. "Say, why don't we talk to Hikari about it?"

"We?" Rei asked, growing more unsettled with the way the conversation was going.

"Well, why not?" Toji asked. "We could get everything planned, shop for everything we need…besides, I'd like to hear about everything that's been happening, okay? And I _know_ Kensuke will want to hear all the details!"

"I see," Rei answered, the turbulence inside her heart growing. Feeling torn even as she considered the various people involved in this.

"Hey, I may not be a pilot anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about the Angels and the stuff all of you are doing to stop them!" Toji declared, sounding irritated, as if he somehow blamed himself for what had happened to Unit 03. "Look, I was planning on seeing Hikari later today, anyway! It's not like its any big deal! So do you want to come with me or not?"

"I…" Rei fumbled, and found herself uncertain as to what she should do. Toji was asking her to come with him and meet Hikari with the intention of planning something he felt would help Shinji and Misato feel better. Rei was uncertain as to his plan, but she also knew that her understanding of social events, such as parties, was lacking. Excessive socialization was amongst the things that Commander Ikari discouraged, that he termed unnecessary for her. And yet…

"Well, Rei, what do you think? Do you wanna come or not?" Toji asked with greater impatience.

"Yes," Rei finally said. She wanted to help Shinji, and if a party would help him, then she would gladly help plan the party. "I want to help Ikari-kun, and…it would be…nice…to see you and Horaki-chan."

"Hey, that's great, Rei!" Toji enthused. "So…how about I come by an hour? That sound good?"

"Very well," Rei responded, seeing no reason to object. There was nothing to keep her at her apartment, no prior obligations. She had nothing there…except for the glasses…and her fears…

* * *

"Aw, man! I'd almost forgotten how much fun this version of the show was!" Misato laughed as she and Shinji relaxed on the sofa, having watched several episodes of 'Tenchi Universe'. Turning towards her pet, who was enjoying another soda, she told him. "Okay, PenPen, you're totally forgiven! This was worth it." While PenPen was letting out a relieved wark, the Major turned her attention to the other male in residence. "What do you think, Shinji?"

"Oh, I thought it was fun, too," Shinji replied easily as he picked at the remainder of the lunch they had had delivered while PenPen consumed another sardine. "Um, Misato?"

"What is it, Shinji?" Misato asked, smiling in that way that told him she was hiding her concern.

"Oh…it's nothing, really," Shinji spoke, unsure of his words. "I'm just…glad you're okay again."

"Okay again?" Misato grinned, wrapping her arm about Shinji's shoulders. "Thanks to you, I'm better than ever!" And then, with a look of pure mischief, she drew herself closer to him, pressing Shinji with her chest. "Not to mention _bigger…_"

Shinji smiled nervously at this, doing his best to fight down his own body's reaction to Misato's womanly assets. When she finally withdrew somewhat and he was spared the nosebleed that had seemed all but unavoidable, he relaxed somewhat and thought of the words he was afraid to say; that he was glad that Misato had spurned Kaji. That she had decided not go out with him.

Shinji still remembered how Misato had been when she come back from the wedding she and Ritsuko had gone to. How she carried back by the unshaven man, so drunk she could no longer move unassisted and with tears furrowing her cheeks. How he basically dumped her in her futon, her face buried in her pillow. There had been something so sad in her face that night, so tormented, and when Shinji found her lying facedown like that, he had covered he up with a blanket, only to find that she had cried herself to sleep.

Shinji was often confused by Kaji. The unshaven man often seemed to be playing some game that he couldn't even guess at. But the fact that he brought out something so sad and tormented in Misato had hurt him more than he could have ever given voice to. Just the thought of her misery made his heart clench…

Shinji's musings were broken by the sound of the phone ringing. "I'll get it!" Misato said brightly, getting up from the couch and moving over to the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Asuka!" she started, a sarcastic expression spreading across her face. "By the way, thanks a bunch for the mess you left in the kitchen!" Shinji just watched as Misato's smile dimmed somewhat from the German's response. "What? You're having dinner with Kaji?" she asked, sounding almost surprised by this development. "Well, I guess that's okay…just be sure to get back here at a reasonable time, okay?" Misato frowned at whatever it was Asuka said. "That's fine, I guess, but no later than ten, alright?" Asuka spoke again before Misato responded, "Okay, I'll see you then, I guess."

As Misato set the phone back done, Shinji spoke, "So Asuka's having dinner with Kaji, huh?"

"Looks like it," Misato grumbled unhappily.

Frowning at the ugly silence that fell around them, Shinji pressed his lips together and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Misato answered in a voice rife with what he recognized as forced cheerfulness. "I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. I guess I'm...still a little off after everything that's been happening."

"I know what you mean," Shinji answered with a slight nod of his head. Then he sighed before rising to his feet. "Well, I better get going."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Misato wondered.

"Well, I still have to clean up the kitchen," Shinji explained helplessly. "I mean...well, it's like you said. The kitchen's a mess, and...it's not gonna clean itself up, right?"

Without another thought, Shinji started towards the kitchen. Already planning out how he would tame the wild, unruly mess it had become and put it back into order.

Only to be brought up short when Misato called out, "Shinji, wait!"

* * *

As Shinji turned about, already focused on his duties, Misato couldn't help but smile in gratitude. Before he had come to live with her, this apartment had been a landfill, simply because she had been both too busy and too lazy to pick up after herself. _Shinji, you are something else,_ she couldn't help but think. _Even after everything that's happened, you never slack off, do you? We had that monster attack HQ, we get absorbed by Unit 01 and everything else, and you don't let up. You just get right back to work like nothing's...happened..._

Her train of thought trailing off as her smile fell from her face, Misato continued to look at her ward even as something started gnawing at her in the pit of her stomach.

Ever since Shinji had arrived, he suffered and gone through things that no one deserved. He had been used as a weapon against the Angels by his father, and Misato herself. And yet, through it all, he had slowly come out of his shell, had cared for her and everybody around him. He risked everything for Misato, risked becoming trapped in the Eva again just to save her life. So of course she was just going to sit around her butt and watch him scrub and clean and…

"Shinji, wait!" Misato started, moving towards him. When he turned to look at her, she felt a bit of nervous trepidation, but quickly forced it aside. _I promised that I would better for him,_ she chided herself once again. _And I'm going to keep that promise, no matter what!_

"Yes?" Shinji asked quizzically. "What is it, Misato?"

Several seconds passed with Misato's cracked open, with no sound coming out of it. In an instant, she was in a position where words would not come to her. This was not a situation where she could get her point across by teasing Shinji, nor was this a military situation. In order to say what needed to be said, she needed to speak honestly and from the heart, something that had been possible in the past only when she had been so drunk that it was impossible to stop the words once she managed to get them flowing.

And yet, despite this, Misato knew that what she wanted to say was something that needed to be said. So she sucked in a deep breath, and again focused on that night in the hospital, and the vow she had made there. "Shinji…I have a confession to make," she finally managed to get out, guilt tightening about her throat like a noose even as she spoke. "Remember...the first day you came here, how we played a game to see who would get to do what chores and when?" When Shinji gave a quick nod to this, she swallowed anxiously. "Well, you see, the truth is…I cheated. I…I didn't want to do some of the work around here, so…I…"

As Misato fumbled, hating herself for her weakness, for so easily foisting off her responsibilities on a teenaged boy, Shinji blinked in confusion a few times before smiling. "Is that all?" he spoke, an almost relieved tone to his voice.

A beat passed as Misato studied her ward, his response taking her aback. "Huh?" she got out, confused and suddenly, inexplicably annoyed. "'Is that all?' What do you mean, 'is that all'?"

Now it was Shinji's turn to hesitate. The boy, seeming to realize that he had somehow said the wrong thing, shrugged helplessly before hesitantly explaining, "Well…the thing is...I...kinda knew that...you were cheating the whole time."

Several seconds passed as Misato tried to process this. "Huh?" she finally got out. Blinking rapidly at the boy, she gave a quick shake of her head in order to get it back into working order. "But…you didn't say anything…"

"Well, I'm used to taking care of stuff like that. I really didn't think about it," Shinji explained shyly. "Besides, with all the work you do at NERV, I guess it only seemed fair that I do my share at home."

"Fair? Fair?!" Misato gaped, confusion quickly turning to outrage. "How is it fair?! _You're_ the one risking his life out there every time you get in that damned Eva!"

"But…Misato, it's okay!" Shinji replied, holding up his hands defensively. Knowing that he had said something wrong, but not sure what it had been. "I really don't mind, and…"

"Well, I _do!_ And from now on, I'm going to be pulling my weight around here!" Misato declared as she made her way over to the sink, sliding on a pair of kitchen gloves as she prepared to face down the mess Asuka had left them.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Shinji asked, his eyes threatening to become somewhat larger than their sockets. Then he looked at the mess that Asuka had left behind. "But…there's so much to do, and…"

For a moment, Misato was tempted to tell Shinji that he wasn't to even _think_ of dirtying his hands with this mess. That after everything she had done to shirk her share of the household chores, the very least she could do was try to make Shinji's life a little easier.

But even as she thought this, she found herself looking into his concerned face, and then at the massive pile of filthy plates, dirty glasses, and disgusting silverware Asuka had left for them. And as Misato took these things in, along with the condition of the rest of the kitchen, she realized exactly how long it would take her to get all of this done.

As Misato yelled at herself inwardly for how quickly her determination started abandoning her, Shinji piped up, "I mean...can't I least...help you?"

Returning her gaze to her ward, Misato considered this for a time. Looked into his expression, and saw how much he wanted to help. To be of use, of value to someone. To show he cared in the only real way he knew how. And as she did that, she glanced back at the hideous mess, than back at him again. "You know..." she began, feeling rather sheepish, "I guess this _would _be easier if I...had a _little _help."

Though she suffered a moment of guilt at this admission, it was brief and quickly exterminated when Misato saw a tender smile appear on her ward's face. "Yeah...I think it would, too."

"Okay, then," Misato replied easily. "Tell you what; I'll wash, you dry...and later on, we can order out for dinner. Okay?"

"Uh, okay!" Shinji stammered nervously as he came up beside Misato, and the two of them went to work.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not a lot happening in this chapter, I'll admit, but still, I hope everybody enjoyed it! Please, read and review! And check out some of my other stories, if you like!

Now, tobi, distant voice, the two of you make an excellent debate team. I've enjoyed reading your reviews, so please, don't worry about long reviews. Take as long as you want to say whatever you have in mind. That's what the review board is there for, after all, and I enjoy reading what you have to say, anyway. And yes, I'm going to take it slow with Shinji and Misato, so don't worry about that. I know that Shinji isn't Kaji (and thank goodness for small favors).

I got a letter of apology from Mr. Lee and Misato for that misunderstanding regarding what happened to her bust size. I just want to say again that there are no hard feelings on that one. After all, English isn't Misa-chan's first language, and I can see how she might be sensitive about that. Still, please, the next time you have a problem with something I've written, don't be in such a hurry to shoot out my family jewels. I'm rather attached to them, you see, and I'd like to keep it that way! Besides, I didn't hear Shinji complaining about how I enhanced his toothpicks, now did I?

Oh, wait, that's right. I didn't tell him yet.

Shinji: _Yeaaargh!_

OrionPax09: I guess he just found out. Oh, well, I don't see how Misato will complain about that, and I'm sure that Shinji will get used to it, and even find it useful in the future. (Insert mad scientist laughter!)

Fifth Horseman, thank you for observations. I forgot to mention it when I review your latest work, 'Thirteen', but it's a pleasure to see you in action again. I can only hope that I capture Shinji and Misato's emotions even half as well as you do.

As for what happens next, I figure we've got two, maybe three more chapters before the Fallen return, so be sure to send in more suggestions on what they might look like! Until next time, enjoy!


	10. Misato's Good Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 10: Misato's Good Day

When Shinji's opened up the next morning, he did what he usually did. He glanced about the tiny, windowless room that he taken after Asuka had moved in with him and Misato. After several moments of doing so, his mind whirring up to speed, he sucked in a deep, cleansing breath before sitting up in his bed. Just before he did something he rarely ever did.

He smiled.

A tiny smile, triggered by the memories that were still with him from the previous day. Of how, after cleaning up much of the kitchen, he and Misato had gone to pick up some take-out dinner, and had spent much of the evening relaxing. Simply talking, enjoying each other's company while eating, until Asuka's return just before the appointed curfew, shortly afterwards the three of them talked a bit before going to bed.

After moving in with Misato, it had taken Shinji a long time to become comfortable enough with her to freely converse with her, and even longer for him to be able to enjoy such simple conversation. And with the amount of time Misato spent at NERV or recovering from her daily duties, those conversations had been always been a rare thing. But he didn't think he enjoyed being with her as much as he had the previous night. Simply because he was painfully aware of how close he had come to never having such times with Misato ever again.

But it wasn't just this that resulted in the tiny smile Shinji now wore. For the instant his head had hit the pillow last night, he fallen asleep and plunged into the world of dreams. Some had been dark and disturbing, but as the night had gone on, the dreams had changed tone, become sweeter, gentler. And as before, they had all revolved around Misato. Placing him in situations with her that he would never have imagined. The two of them walking the halls of school, going places he didn't recognize, and other things as well. Before they finally returned to this place that had become his home, and then…

Even as Shinji was blushing at the thought of what had happened then, he started removing his sheets from his person. Only for his happy mood to quickly evaporate when he felt something sticky and unpleasant marring his bed.

"Ohh…" Shinji groaned in dismay. As the final vestiges of sleep fled his mind, he realized that his futon was in total disarray, as well as thoroughly soiled as a result of Misato's appearance in his dreams, and the things she had alluded to. Peeling away the sheets, Shinji's dismay only increased as he realized that his pajama bottoms had been completely ruined, and had been badly torn during his sleep. He doubted that even Ritsuko and her people would be able to salvage them.

_I guess I really do need new clothes,_ Shinji thought reluctantly, still apprehensive of the thought of going shopping with Misato. Quickly getting up, he shed the ruined pajamas before dumping them in the garbage. He was already planning on burning them as he gathered up his bedding for the laundry.

Soon dressed in clothes that no longer fit, Shinji exited his room, and soon found Misato sipping from a steaming cup of coffee. "Why, hello!"

Shinji stopped in his tracks, his jaw falling to the floor at the sight of his guardian sitting there. Totally awake and alert. "M-M-Misato!"

"Hee hee hee! Good morning, Shinji-kun!" Misato cooed with a voice heavy with teasing. "And how are you doing this morning?"

Shaking his head and trying to get his brain back into functional order, Shinji once again stared at the impossible image of Misato, alert and awake this early in the morning. Completely at odds with the many times she had barely managed to drag herself out of bed, looking very much like Asuka once described as Instant Witch, only fully awakening after downing some of the rocket fuel known as Yebisu. "I -!" Shinji started, only to fumble once again while trying to make sense of the impossible. "I'm…okay, I guess."

"Well, you're certainly looking better today," Misato decided teasingly. Even as her smile caused some of his dreams to come back to him, she leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes intently at the boy. "So, are you ready for our big shopping trip?"

As Shinji choked momentarily, he struggled to maintain his composure. "Well…let me get something to eat, first."

Misato shrugged as she responded, "Sure thing. I just hope you like reheated pork buns for breakfast, because until we get some groceries, that's basically all we have left in the whole place." Then she gave a glance at the resident warm water penguin, who was currently enjoying his own breakfast. "That is, unless you count PenPen's sardines." There was a surprised wark at this, and when the two humans looked down at PenPen, the genetically engineered waterfowl gave Misato before taking up station between his breakfast and the others. Giggling at PenPen, Misato grinned, "Oh, relax! Nobody's going to steal your sardines!"

Finding himself relaxing at PenPen's antics, Shinji smiled and said, "Oh, pork buns are fine. I just hope Asuka doesn't mind." At this, Shinji realized that the German was nowhere in sight. "Uh, speaking of Asuka…where is she?"

"Still asleep, I think," Misato informed him, nodding in the direction of the redhead's room. "As for her minding…considering what she did to the kitchen, I don't think she has any right to complain."

"That usually doesn't stop her," Shinji noted, drawing a giggle from his guardian. "So, are we gonna bring her with us?"

"I don't think so," Misato returned. "Remember, the whole idea is to replace _our_ wardrobes, remember? Asuka has so much stuff that she can't even get all of it in her own room!"

"Oh, right," Shinji admitted, recalling the boxes that filled roughly half of his closet. And quite a bit of Misato's closet as well. Boxes that had flooded the halls of the apartment when the German had first arrived.

"So, come on! Hurry up and eat! We've got a busy day ahead of us!" Misato urged, much to Shinji's concern.

_Still, I better hurry up and enjoy my breakfast. Such as it is,_ Shinji soon decided even as he moved to retrieve the leftovers from last night. _Because if I know Misato, this is about the only part of the day that I'm going to have any peace and quiet. And I just know that I'm going to need all the energy I can get to keep up with her once we reach the mall!_

* * *

In a room so dark it was impossible to see the walls, floors, or ceiling, a room whose darkness was eclipsed only by the five hateful souls that occupied it, a meeting was in progress. The only light afforded were the beams that helped distinguish between the five men. Five men of wealth and power who worked to guide the path of the world according to their own whims.

"This situation is unacceptable," a man illuminated with red light spoke. One man amongst five, each of them studying the others with the air of one searching for potential traitors.

"Agreed," another of the men nodded slightly, this one colored with yellow light. "The appearance of this creature, this...Fallen has put everything we've worked towards at risk."

"How could this have happened?" a third asked, the lines of cruelty about his face now highlighted by green and confusion. "Who could have possibly created such a thing?"

"Aside from our own people, who could know enough about the Angels to even attempt something like this?" the fourth wondered, this one lit with blue.

"Whoever is responsible for this, we must find them and deal with them quickly. Especially if our unknown foes intend to create similar creatures in the future," the fifth declared, this one with pure, white light that contrasted his soul. His cybernetic visor surveying his fellows with a dead, unfeeling gaze. "From what we've been able to determine, if any more Fallen appear, the chance that the timetable set down by the Dead Sea Scrolls will be corrupted will grow."

"Are you saying…that the Red Earth Purification Ceremony could fail?" the man lit with yellow asked, a trace of genuine fear to his words.

"I'm saying that the chaos created by more Fallen could disrupt our operations to the point where it becomes impossible to fulfill the required conditions for the ceremony," the man known as Lorentz Keel stated with firm authority. "We knew from the beginning that this operation required painstaking accuracy, far beyond anything humanity has ever attempted. Any corruption of the timetable thus becomes intolerable."

"But who could be responsible for this?" Red asked, causing the other men to focus their attention on the fifth.

"I think we all know of someone with the resourcefulness to create such a thing," Blue stated, drawing attention from his fellows.

"Agreed. Perhaps it is time we took a closer look at Ikari's operations," Keel agreed, his brows furrowed with suspicion. "Ever since Dr. Yui Ikari gave herself over to Unit 01, his actions have been somewhat…suspect. And now that the Lance of Longinus is finally in place and in his care, we cannot take any chances that he may deviate from our intended course."

"Agreed. If anything were to happen to the Lance…" Red grimaced as the others mirrored his expression. All of them well aware of the consequences.

"There's also the matter of Unit 01," Green noted. "It's behavior has been increasingly uncontrollable. In light of this recent incident with its pilot and Major Katsuragi, there's every chance that it is now unsuitable for our plans."

"All the more reason to proceed with Project: Eve," Keel stated firmly. "If everything else fails, then Eve will be our only hope. Our only chance to cleanse this world. To experience the joy of rebirth."

Reluctant noises of agreement were heard from the other members of SEELE before the first of the asked, "And what about the Fallen? Even if Ikari is not responsible, we still have to find out who created it. As well as a way to neutralize any future Fallen."

"We will deal with our unknown adversaries soon enough, whomever and wherever they may be," Keel assured them. "For now, however, we must wait for them to make the first move. And prepare for the possibility of Ikari's treachery."

* * *

Shinji generally hated going to the mall.

Even with the mass exodus from Tokyo-3 that had begun when the 3rd Angel attacked, the mall was still a crowded place, with many voices and noises echoing all over the place. And two things that Shinji had a bad time dealing with were large numbers of people and loud noises. So he very rarely went there, and only when someone else wanted to.

That brought him to another reason to hate the mall. Because when he did go there, it was usually because either Misato or Asuka decided to go shopping. This usually ended up with him being dragged to a dozen different stores, sometimes just to poke around and look at the selection, and when he went with Asuka, the German invariably made him carry all the bags or face certain death.

_At least Misato doesn't do that, _Shinji thought wearily as he sat on the bench. Looking down at the two bags full of clothes that sat at his feet. _Besides, I've got my hands full as it is._

Letting out a low sigh of exhaustion, Shinji was roused from his thoughts when he heard Misato coo, "So, what do you think, Shinji-kun?"

"Huh?" Shinji jumped before turning to look at Misato. The purple-haired woman was standing a short distance from him, dangling two bras in front of her chest.

"I said, what do you think?" Misato asked teasingly, wiggling the bras about before his eyes. "Do you like the red one…or this black one?"

As Shinji examined the two bras, automatically picturing them adorning Misato's curvaceous frame, he found himself beset by a wave of hormones determined to make his head explode. "Um…they both look nice…I guess…"

"Yeah, they are pretty nice," Misato smiled deviously, examining the lacy garments. Then she speared Shinji with a glance. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find these things?"

His cheeks already burning, Shinji squirmed and averted his eyes. "Oh, well…"

"I guess there isn't a lot of demand for E-cups," Misato murmured shamelessly, enjoying the nervous look on Shinji's face. "Oh, well, I guess once we're done here, we can always go searching in one of the other stores."

Dead certain that he was about five seconds of away from a gusher of blood erupting from his nose, Shinji decided it would be best to get away from the subject of lingerie. "So, um…did you find anything else you like?"

"Sure did!" Misato informed him, gesturing towards the fitting room. Leaning forward, Shinji followed her outstretched finger, his eyes bulging at the sight of the substantial pile she had gathered. "You don't mind waiting while I try on a few things on, do you?"

"Uh, no, of course not," Shinji said agreeably.

Giggling warmly, Misato replied, "Oh, you're such a perfect gentleman, Shinji-kun! I'll be right back! Promise!"

As Misato disappeared into the fitting room before him, Shinji again sighed with exhaustion. They had been at the mall for at least three hours already, and had turned one of the department stores and three smaller clothing shops upside down in that time. After they taken their purchases out to the car, now wearing some of their new clothes, they had stopped at one of the restaurants for a cozy lunch before returning to their shopping expedition.

Fumbling with his SDAT, Shinji couldn't help but still feel the heat of the embarrassment he had felt as Misato helped him select various outfits, helping him get dressed, and basically bombard him with various teases. "Oh, you look so handsome in this outfit, Shinji!" "My, Shinji, that shirt is definitely you!" "Hmm, Shinji-kun, I better make sure Rits doesn't see you like this, or she might try to have you transferred to her place!" These comments were just a small sampling of the teases Shinji had endured that day, and though he had learned that this was one of the ways Misato showed that she cared, it was still difficult trying not to read too much into her words. Something made even more difficult by the images that appeared during the night, and haunted him during the day.

* * *

While Shinji was dealing was dealing with his own various impulses, Misato had stripped down to the buff, and was examining herself in the mirror. Automatically, her eyes and fingers were drawn to the line that her scar had followed, the mark of pain that she had been branded with on the Second Impact occurred.

For fifteen years, the scar had been a reminder of Misato's purpose in life, of her hatred of the Angels and everything that they had taken from her. And now, with her rebirth, it was gone.

_But the Angels aren't,_ Misato reminded herself. There was still danger to be dealt with, and as much as she hated it, as much as she wished otherwise, only Shinji and the other children could fight the battle she wished could shoulder herself. _I wonder why only children can pilot the Evas, anyway?_

Heaving a deep breath, Misato shook her head in disbelief. Her she was, plowing through the mall like it was her own personal playground, all on NERV's bankroll, and yet she couldn't help but think of the Angels, of the Evas, of the battle for survival and revenge.

_I can forget about all that, at least for today,_ Misato decided, twisting her body this way and that, liking what she saw in the mirror. A carefree, beautiful women, apparently unblemished by the harsher walks of life, who was filled with vigor, who was vibrant and exciting. A woman whose body had been cleansed of every scar, every imperfection, not matter how small or insignificant. Even that one mole had been erased, washed away like it had never existed. The fact that she had also received serious deposits to her T and A accounts definitely didn't hurt, either.

As Misato contorted her body this way and that, marveling at the various changes, she failed to notice two things. One was that she had accidentally backed into the door of the changing room. The other was the fact that she had forgot to lock it.

As for Shinji, he noticed the door opening, and looked up, expecting to see Misato come out and show off one of her outfits. Instead, his jaw was sent plummeting to the floor as his eyes expanded to properly absorb the exquisite world of curves that was his guardian's body. Silky, purple hair cascading down from her head, delicate, smooth skin covering her perfectly toned muscles, her flawless breasts and slender waist, her well-formed legs and shapely posterior were all there for him to see in the short time before the door swung closed again.

While Misato was looking the wrong way, and remained completely unaware of what had just happened, Shinji's mind struggled with his exposure to just so much woman, only to fail and be completely overwhelmed. As a result, a gusher of blood erupted from his nose just before the 3rd Child of NERV fell back onto his bench, completely faint.

* * *

"Wow, what a day, huh, Shinji-kun?" Misato grinned as she looked at her ward. Some time had passed since Shinji's exposure to the Best Assets at NERV, and with the two of them more-or-less finished shopping. The two of them had found a nice restaurant, and had settled down for early dinner.

"Oh, sure, Misato," Shinji grinned, trying desperately to forget what had happened before, and could not do so. He was only thankful that his faint spell had only lasted a short time, allowing him time to recover and attend to his nosebleed before Misato found out what happened. As he slowly forked some food into his mouth, Shinji tried not to think of that image, of a Misato completely exposed in all her glory. He could practically feel another nosebleed coming, just from the memory of it.

"It's a good thing Asuka decided to spend the day at Hikari's," Misato mused as she took a sip of her tea. "At least this way we don't have to hurry back."

"Yeah, I guess so," Shinji agreed. Then frowning, he wondered, "Oh, did we forget to get something?"

"Nothing that can't wait, Shinji," Misato started, an almost dreamy expression on her face. "But, you see, I happened to notice something while we were roaming the mall."

"What is it?" Shinji asked, getting somewhat concerned.

"It's just that…there's this one movie playing here," Misato started, slowly warming up to the subject. "It's part of a collection of older movies, and, since it's been a while since I last saw it…"

"You'd like to go?" Shinji inferred, to which Misato nodded. "What's it called?"

"Spirited Away," Misato answered immediately. "It's part of re-release of classic movies. I went to see it when it first came out, and…I just thought it would be nice to go see it again."

"Oh," Shinji responded slowly, examining the idea from various angles, seeing nothing wrong with it. "Well, okay. Sure. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Shinji!" Misato grinned merrily. "I think that would be the perfect way to wrap up the day!"

* * *

The movie _was_ a perfect ending to their day at the mall. Shinji had never seen 'Spirited Away', but ultimately found it very enjoyable as he and Misato sat next to each other in the theater. The only part that became sticky was when Misato draped her arm across his shoulders, her head leaning closely to his own. As the scent of lavender filled his awareness, Shinji almost panicked, but then saw the contented, relaxed expression on Misato's face as she just sat there enjoying the movie, and ultimately, he was able to forget his own concerns and worries.

When the movie finally ended and the two of them left the theater with the remainder of their purchases in hand, Shinji was smiling warmly. "That was…really good, Misato," he spoke slowly as he walked alongside her.

"Your right, it was," Misato grinned. "I guess that's what makes a classic; it only gets better with age." Then the Major visibly winced. "Oh, no…"

"W-what is it?!" Shinji asked, suddenly filled with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing, I guess. It's just that I was having such a good time that I forgot that we still have to pick up groceries," Misato admitted.

At these words, Shinji winced, recalling the bare cupboards and refrigerator that awaited them. "Oh...right..." he groaned in a voice rife with dismay. But even as he considered this situation, he then shrugged haplessly before deciding, "Well...it's not that big a problem, right?" As Misato looked at him, he gave her a reassuring look before explaining, "We can pick up a few things on the way back, right?"

Sighing as Shinji's words soothed her wounded ego, Misato grinned brilliantly at him. "Thanks, Shinji-kun." Then she darted a rueful glance at the numerous bags that they were carrying before adding, "That is, if we can even find room for groceries, plus all the rest of our stuff!"

"We could always drop the clothes off on our way to the grocery store," Shinji pointed out.

"Good point," Misato admitted, and soon, the car was stuffed to full capacity with several bags of clothing, plus the two occupants. Immediately, Misato started towards the apartment, tired yet invigorated from the wonderful day she had just had.

When they finally got to their apartment building and began carrying the various bags to the elevator, a thoughtful look appeared on Shinji's face. "Umm, Misato?" he started slowly.

"Yes? What is it, Shinji?" the Major answered as she held the elevator door open for him.

"Uh…" Shinji fumbled, trying to find a way to voice the question that was now niggling at him, only to fail. "Oh, it's nothing. Forget it."

Cocking her head, the purple-haired woman gave Shinji a slight frown as he boarded the elevator. "Shinji, didn't I tell you before? That when you say 'nothing' like that, it clearly means something?" Misato spoke with an edge of firmness even as she pushed the button for their floor. "Now, come on. What is it?"

At this point, Shinji was flustered, uncertain, for there truly was a question that he wanted to ask Misato, something that related to the movie they had just seen. He wanted to know…if such different people, such as those portrayed in the movie, could really fall in love.

However, Shinji ultimately discarded the question as too provocative, too dangerous. Instead, Shinji searched for a less suggestive question to ask Misato. "Well, it's just that…I really enjoyed myself today. Not the shopping part, but, you know, the rest of it. The movie, dinner, and just…hanging around, I guess."

Misato gave a quick nod to this. "Good. I'm glad to hear that," she responded, still waiting for the question Shinji had for her.

"So…I just was wondering…" Shinji paused nervously. "Well…do you think we could…do it again some time?"

This was something that Misato didn't expect. "What?" she wondered. "You mean, go to dinner and see a movie?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a movie or anything," Shinji answered quickly as the elevator opened to their floor. "But…you looked really happy today, so I thought maybe we go do something else that you like to do. Like…I don't know…"

"So...you just wondering if we could go do something fun again, is that it?" Misato asked as the two of them moved towards their apartment. As her words had the unintended effect of freezing Shinji up, she thawed him out with a slight smile. "I…I think I'd like that." As relief exploded upon the boy's face, Misato cocked her head in a thoughtful manner. "Maybe we could go to a karaoke club sometime?"

"Uh, sure! Why not?" Shinji answered nervously. "So…you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Shinji," Misato smiled. "It sounds like…a good idea to me."

As Shinji gave a quiet sigh of relief, he looked down at the ground before him, and noticed a drop of water appear just before Misato's feet. Blinking in confusion, he noticed another drop appear, which was soon joined by more. Searching for the source of the drops, Shinji looked up, and saw tears flowing from Misato's eyes.

"Uh, Misato, what is it?!" Shinji panicked, afraid that he had somehow offended his guardian. "Look, if you don't want to -!"

"That's not it, Shinji," Misato spoke as even more tears appeared to cascade down her face. "I don't know why, I…I just started crying, and…" With that, Misato dropped her bags and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms about Shinji like she never wanted to let go.

"Then, what's wrong, Misato?" Shinji asked, desperately confused by what was happening. Caught between fear and confusion as his guardian placed her head on his shoulder. "Misato…?"

"Just hold me, Shinji," Misato openly wept. Thinking of all the so-called dates she had gone on. Of how men had gone out with her for the sole reason of using her as a sex-toy, to be disposed when they were done with her. That no one had ever gone out with her just for the pleasure of enjoying her company. And that this day that she had spent with Shinji had quite possibly been the happiest day of her life.

In a very real way, that made it even worse for her. For she knew that she didn't deserve that happiness, and never would.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope this satisfies everybody looking for a fix of fluff. Please, read and review! And if you like, check out my other stories while you're at it!

Fifth Horseman, as always, thanks for the input. I'm doing my best to handle Shinji and Misato's relationship. I only hope my best pleases all of you.

As always, tobi, you bring some very interesting views to your reviews. However, let me make something very clear to you and RI100014: _I despise the Simpsons!_ Also, tobi, if you like giant robots and comedy, you might want to check out an anime called 'Dai-Guard', in which we find out what happens when the giant robot built to repel evil monsters is built by the lowest bidder! Namely: total chaos!

Mr. Lee, once again, I'm not holding a grudge over what happened. In fact, just to show there are no hard feelings, I've got a project in mind that Misato and the other girls might be interested in.

You see, I've read my share of Eva fics in which Shinji gets transformed, gets superpowers, and so on and so forth. But I wrote in a review for another fanfic author, I've never seen a fic in which that happens to the ladies of NGE. So how about it, girls? Does anybody want to see a story in which Misato, Rei, or Asuka gets special powers, saves the day, and offs the Bastard King in the process?

Also, be on the lookout for a Shinji/Rei friendship story I'm working on. It's called 'Forever Unique', and I hope to have it out in a couple weeks! Keep an eye out for it!

Until next time, enjoy!


	11. Things Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 11: Things Change

As Shinji walked along the streets of Tokyo-3, one of the few people visible on the near-empty streets, he felt oddly content with the world in general.

It had been several days since the day-long shopping expedition Shinji and Misato went on, since the Major had fallen to her knees with her arms wrapped about him, wanting nothing more than for him to embrace her as well. A mental image that had stayed with him over the course of the days as he and his guardian struggled to return to some semblance of their ordinary lives and routines. Something that had quickly turned out to be easier said than done.

The first major task to be dealt with was replacing all their old clothes with their new wardrobes, which had resulted in its own kind of chaos. Shinji could scarcely recall all the times he had paused in astonishment, wondering what had possessed him to let Misato drag him all over the place, picking up so many different articles of clothing. His current wardrobe was at least four times as large as his old one, if not even larger. Which might not have been so problematic if not for the fact that it wasn't just his own clothes he kept in his closet.

When Asuka had first moved into the Katsuragi apartment, she had brought with her from Germany so many boxes of clothes and other belongings that Shinji had been utterly staggered by their sheer number and volume. Not only had been forced to relocate from the room the German had happily confiscated for her own use, but he and Misato had been left with the difficult task of finding room to accommodate all of Asuka's belongings. Eventually, several boxes of clothes found their way into Misato's closet, as well Shinji's new closet, and anywhere else they could find room for them.

But thanks to Misato taking full advantage of the fact that NERV had been footing their shopping spree, both hers and Shinji's wardrobes were considerably larger than they had been in the past. As a result, Asuka had been forced to find someplace else to store the various boxes she had kept in their respective rooms.

Unfortunately, the redhead had yet to come with any brilliant ideas as to where to store them. So now those boxes lined the wall of the living room, the hallway, and even infringed upon the boundaries of the kitchen. Nobody had even dared to suggest that Asuka could stand to send at least some of her things back to Germany, especially since she never wore any of it. Shinji was painfully aware of the carnage that would have resulted from that, and he was certain that Misato was equally aware of the penalty of such an action. So instead, the two of them had focused on disposing of their now ill-fitting clothes.

Shinji had been quick to make the decision to donate his old clothes to charity. He didn't need them, they held no special attachment for him, there were others who could use them, and it was an easy way to help clean out the apartment. As for Misato, she had been in less of hurry, deciding to give Ritsuko first pick of anything she might like, an offer the doctor had gladly taken advantage of. The Major had also offered to save some items for Asuka, but the German girl had quickly stuck her nose up at this.

"Why would I want somebody else's old clothes?" the redhead had asked incredulously, looking at Misato like she was insane. So in the end, a good deal of Misato's old garments had gone the way of Shinji's things, clearing up at least some room. Though they still found themselves bumping into the various boxes far too often.

Fortunately, they had somehow survived the transition, and after considerable effort, the three of them slowly settled back into something that resembled day-to-day life in Tokyo 3. Culminating in Shinji walking alongside Asuka, feeling confused and a little nervous about his upcoming first day back at school. Something that wasn't helped by Asuka's version of 'encouraging' him.

"So, Third, are you _sure_ you're ready to face school again?" Asuka barbed in the sour-sweet tone she used when baiting someone. "Don't you think you'd be better off waiting a few more days?"

"Yes, Asuka, I'm sure…" Shinji responded in as casual a tone he could muster. The sooner things returned to a semi-normal routine, the better he would like it.

"Well, you don't look ready," Asuka declared, giving her traveling companion a sideways glance. "You look like you haven't slept the last few days."

"It's not that. I…" Shinji fumbled, pursing his lips, unsure of what to say. Deciding that mentioning the dreams he was still having about Misato seemed like an excellent way to get sent back to the hospital, Shinji tried a different tact. "Well, I'm a little worried about Misato. She's been acting a little…strangely, lately."

"So what else is new? You're _always_ worrying about Misato!" Asuka informed him, throwing up her hands in a 'what can you do?' manner. "Aren't you the one who's always fussing about her drinking, remember? And her driving?"

"But that's just it," Shinji persisted, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't think she's had any beer since we got back from the hospital."

This immediately grabbed the German's attention. "Wha- That's crazy!" Asuka scoffed as she came to a halt and faced Shinji. "I saw her chugging one down this morning! Just before we left!"

"That was a soda. I saw the label on the can," Shinji informed her, much to the redhead's surprise. "Remember? We picked up a bunch of canned soda and tea when we got rid of our old clothes? She said it was for us, but…"

Asuka looked at Shinji like reality was about to turn on its head. "You're serious?" she muttered, as if waiting for Shinji to laugh at the incredibly funny joke he had just made. When that didn't happen, the redhead pressed ahead with even greater disbelief. "You mean she hasn't had so much as _one_ can of that swill?"

"I checked the six-pack she bought, and she hasn't touched it!" Shinji informed Asuka, understanding the difficulty his fellow Child was having with this concept. For him, he had an easier time picturing his father performing swan lake while dressed up as a mime.

Asuka's entire face wrinkled with confusion. "Well, okay, but then why are you so worried, baka? I thought you'd be _thrilled_ if Misato stopped boozing herself sick!"

"Well, yeah, but…it's just that it seems so sudden," Shinji admitted, frowning unhappily. "Besides…"

"Besides, what?" Asuka prompted, clearly confused by this.

"I don't know…" Shinji admitted, feeling very out of sorts. "It's just that…all of these changes…I'm still trying to get used to it all."

"No big surprise there," Asuka decided, seeming bored with the subject. "C'mon, let's get moving! I don't want to be late!"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Shinji started as Asuka took off, and was quick to follow her. _I'm probably making too much of this,_ he thought as he continued onwards, trying to convince himself that nothing bad was going to happen. _Besides, technically speaking, Misato _is_ underage now, so maybe that has something to do with it._

While deliberately ignoring the fact that Misato very rarely paid attention to rules or common sense when she wanted a beer, Shinji followed Asuka to school. When they arrived in the locker room, they went about their usual routine of taking off their walking shoes and replacing them with their school footwear. Only to be startled when a familiar voice called out, "Hey, there, Shinji!"

"Huh?" Shinji started, surprised despite already recognizing the voice. Turning towards the owner, he saw a bespectacled youth of about his age approaching, a broad grin plastered on his face. "Oh, hi Kensuke!"

"Man, it's sure great to see you again!" Kensuke grinned, looking as thrilled as usual to be once again graced with the presence of a genuine Eva pilot. "When we heard about how you and Misato got hurt and all -!"

"What's that?" came another voice, also familiar. A moment later, another face the 3rd Child knew appeared from around a row of lockers, immediately breaking out into a friendly smile. "Hey, Shin-man!"

"Hi, Toji," Shinji greeted his friend in a gentle fashion.

By now, the other students who present in the locker room were taking notice of the situation, and to Shinji's considerable dismay, they turned and focused on him. "Hey, it _is _Shinji!" a girl he recognized from his class announced before starting towards him, followed closely by several others. "Welcome back!"

"We heard all about how you got hurt!" another girl gushed. "Are you feeling better now?"

As Shinji was looking amongst the girls, trying to think of some graceful way of getting out of this situation, a third girl wondered, "Hey, Shinji, is it just me, or do you look taller now?"

This last question hitting with the force of an N2, Shinji found that it took everything he had not to go into full-blown into panic mode. It was bad enough that he was now the focus on attention of so many people, something that he never any good with, but he most certainly did not want anybody dwelling on that notion. Immediately, he began considering various evasive maneuvers he could use to escape this situation, ranging from telling the girl that it had to be her, to laughing nervously, saying that it must be the new clothes or something like that.

Even as Shinji was trying to come up with something that wouldn't sound completely fake and utterly failing at it, he was inexplicably spared the necessity when another familiar face appeared. "Alright, everybody! That's enough!" Starting at this voice, he socially awkward boy sighed when he saw class representative Hikari Horaki march into view. "Give Shinji a little room!"

As Shinji was letting out a low sigh of relief at the way the pigtailed girl's voice caused the others to part away like the seas, Asuka smiled and said, "Good timing, Hikari. Though why everybody's getting so excited about the baka showing up is beyond me!"

Hikari gave the German a friendly smile even as Toji rolled his eyes and approached them. "Well, no matter what the Devil here says, I'm glad to see you're still in one piece," the jock commented with a rueful smile. "I have to admit, I was getting worried, Shin-man."

"Thanks, Toji," Shinji commented, painfully aware of the meaning behind the jock's words. Something that was reinforced when he looked at the boy's left arm and leg, both of which were encased in technological carapaces of pliant metal.

In an instant, Shinji found himself flashing back to the last time he had seen Toji, which had been shortly before the disaster with the 14th Angel, back when the jock was in the hospital. The image of the former 4th Child lying in bed, ravaged from the battle between Units 01 and 03, having lost his left arm and leg as a result of his Eva being taken over the 13th Angel…and Shinji's father ordering its destruction. Ordering Unit 01's Dummy Plug being activated, of using Shinji's own hands to decimate his friend.

Fortunately for everyone involved, Ritsuko had put her considerable genius to work in helping the former Eva pilot. By placing small tanks of LCL mixed with various other chemicals about the stumps where Toji's lost limbs had been, she had prompted his body to begin growing replacements for them. Once the bones and muscles with more-or-less complete, she had sheathed the still-growing limbs in cybernetic casts that would finish the process of restoring Toji's body.

_Still...I wish she could have come up with a different design,_ Shinji thought somewhat ruefully. For while he was grateful for Ritsuko coming to the rescue here, he did wish she had not used the armor from the Evangelions as a model for the casts. For while the Head Scientist had claimed that using an already proven base design as a template for the casts was more efficient, it did nothing to change the fact that seeing Toji with them on was like seeing his friend amalgamated with parts from his own lost Unit 03.

While Shinji was fighting off the case of the creeps this gave him, Asuka acidly muttered, "Well, well, the Three Stooges are together again! I think I better get outta here before I get sick."

Ignoring the way Asuka distanced herself from them, muttering beneath her breath, Shinji shrugged helplessly before returning his focus to his friend and former pilot. "So...anyway, Toji..." he began, trying to keep from staring at the casts, knowing all the while that he was failing miserably. "How're you doing? I mean…"

"You mean these?" Toji responded, noting the regenerating limbs with ill humor. "They're getting stronger, but a lot of the nerves and muscles haven't finished growing back yet." Then he gave a mild snort before adding, "I'm just glad that I don't need those stupid crutches anymore."

"Yeah, except when he falls flat on his face!" Kensuke joked, giving Shinji a wink.

"Hey, I'd like to see you keep your balance when it feels like somebody's driving a knife into your foot!" Toji irritably countered. When Shinji gaped in surprise, the athlete sent him a sour look. "It's the nerves. According to the Doc, they still aren't fully connected. She says they're giving false pain signals to my brain. Or something like that."

"Oh…" Shinji mumbled, looking down to the floor. He felt as if he should say something, do anything to help his friend, but had no idea as to what he could say or do.

"Hey, you shouldn't blame yourself, Shinji," Hikari assured him.

"That's right. If you gotta blame somebody, blame the damn Angel that got into my Eva!" Toji stated with a face free of fear. "Besides, I'll be okay, once these casts are done putting me back together." Then his eyes narrowed as he looked at Kensuke. "Though I sure could live without you calling me RoboEva all the time!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you look the part!" Kensuke countered, just before distancing himself, in case Toji decided to do something violent. As for Shinji, he found himself smiling as a part of normal life returned to him. A part that had, at first, felt so unnatural, and now felt so right.

"By the way, Shinji, we've decided to throw a party at Kensuke's place," Hikari informed him. "It's sort of a 'Welcome Home' party, for you and Misato."

"A…a party?" Shinji repeated somewhat uncertainly.

"A party?!" Asuka demanded from somewhere further away, just out of sight.

"Why sure!" Kensuke informed, coming closer now that Toji had settled down. "After all, you're risking your life to protect us from the Angels, so it's only fair that we show much we appreciate what you're doing for us."

Shinji wasn't sure what to say to this. For as much as he appreciated the concern being shown to him, as well as the fact that these people, his friends, were this grateful that he was alive and well, the fact that they were intending on demonstrating these things with a party unsettled him. He didn't like loud, crowded events such as that to begin with, and given how rowdy his friends had been at the impromptu party they had thrown for Misato, he was certain that whatever it was they had in mind for him and Misato both would likely be that much worse.

_I know they mean well, but...a party?_ Shinji weakly thought. _Why me...?_

* * *

_Why him?!_ Asuka fumed inwardly as she finished doffing her street shoes. _Why is it always, _always _him?!_

It took great effort to keep her anger contained, lest she do something to make a fool out of herself in public. Far greater than the German liked. But Asuka was determined to keep her anger in check, rather than let another soul find out just how utterly infuriated she was by this latest reminder of how everyone was always so focused on Shinji. Made even worse by the fact that he didn't even want that attention.

"Oh, well, thanks…" Shinji smiled anxiously. "But...you don't have to go to all that trouble, and..."

"All that trouble?! Are you kidding me?!" Kensuke incredulously blurted out. "You're out there, saving the world, Shinji!"

"No arguments here. You, Asuka, Rei, you're all fighting for us," Hikari chimed in, using a more reserved voice. "You all deserve our appreciation."

Shinji didn't say anything to this. Instead, Toji commented, "Maybe, but Shinji deserves some extra appreciation from what I've heard." A beat passed as Asuke wondered what he meant by this, only to fume when he added, "Saving talent like Misato-sama's is a major boon to mankind in _my _opinion!"

A feminine grunt of disgust was heard, followed by the sound of what was certainly Hikari elbowing the braindead jock in. Which did little to soothe the anger burning in the pit of Asuka's stomach. _Appreciation, huh? What about me?! Where's_my_ appreciation?!_ the German thought furiously. _I'm laying _my_ life on the line, every bit as much as the baka! Even more! _I'm _the one who volunteered to go diving in the _Gott-_damn volcano! You'd all be dead if it weren't for me! So what do I get?! Nothing, that's what!_

"So what do you say, Shinji?" Kensuke plaintively asked. "Seriously, with everything that's been happening, I'd bet we could all could use some time to have fun and all that, right?"

A moment of heavy silence passed before Shinji slowly, hesitantly answered, "Well...I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean...if you really want to go ahead with this, then..."

"You bet we do!" Kensuke smiled. "And don't worry; as soon as all the arrangements are made, I'll be sure to call you and give the time and place." A beat passed before the shameless otaku added, "Just make sure to bring Misato-sama, right?!"

This last statement was like a finger down Asuka's throat. _Misato, that old whore! Why do all those boys think she's so great?! _the German demanded inwardly. _Drooling over her all the time! She isn't even a pilot! _We're _the ones risking our lives while she's sitting around, getting drunk!_

"Well..." Shinji started after a moment's hesitation. "I'll have to ask her...but if she agrees…"

"Great, man!" Then Toji chuckled playfully before adding, "Oh, by the way, Asuka! In case you're listening, I left an invite for you! Just so you don't feel left out."

The instant Asuka's mind processed these words, it promptly crashed and left her frozen in place. Her mouth and eyes wide open as she was left functioning on automatic pilot. _Wha...?_ a weak thought sparked in her mind as she numbly looked up at her locker. Retrieving her school shoes, she was increasingly astonished to find an envelope carefully placed between them. _No...no way...he...did he...?_ Pausing to study the envelope, the German's eyes grew wider when she saw her full name adorning it. _I...don't believe this! That stupid Stooge is actually _inviting _me?! _she demanded, staring at the envelope like it was an alien artifact. _Did Akagi do something to his brain when she put him back together?! Is that it?!_

"Why, Toji! That was so nice of you!" Hikari beamed as Asuka struggled to cope with the fact that reality had seemingly gone on vacation without her.

The instant her friend's voice was heard, it sparked a more cynical, suspicious aspect of Asuka's mind into action. "Hey, Hikari," the German began, looking out from behind the row of lockers and holding out the invitation for her to see. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"No, I didn't! I'm as surprised as you are!" Hikari informed her, her astonishment plain as she returned her attention to Toji. "Still…I'm glad you did it."

Running his good hand through his hair, Toji smiled lopsidedly. "Hey, it's no problem, Hikari. Besides, she's your best friend, so I guess there must be _something_ right about her."

"Well, it's about time you noticed, Stooge!" Asuka grinned despite everything, for as consistently annoyed as she was by the boorish jock, the fact that she was again getting some of the recognition she had worked so long to earn soothed her much-abused ego.

Before anyone could say anything else, the warning bell sounded throughout the school, signaling the students that it was time to get to class. "Well, as much as I enjoyed talking with the both of you, we better get going," Hikari declared, once again settling into the role of the prim and proper class representative. "I gotta check and see if Kazu's up to something stupid again."

"Which he probably is," Asuka commented, rolling her eyes at the thought of their resident class clown.

"C'mon, you two. Let's go," Hikari ordered them, invoking the voice of authority. "And Asuka, Shinji, make sure you get to class on time. I don't want to have to put either of you on bucket duty!"

Wincing at the thought of being put in such a humiliating predicament, Asuka watched as their classmates started away. "By the way, Shin-man?" Toji called out, looking over his shoulder as he walked away. "Do me a favor! The next time you see your father, tell him that I wish an Angel would step on him!"

"Uh…" Shinji stalled, before slowly, surely nodding.

_Hmph. Can't say I can blame the Stooge for wishing that,_ Asuka thought as Toji started after the others, recalling what was quite likely the ugliest mess to have taken place at the dysfunction junction that was NERV. As well as how close Shinji had come to turning the entirety of NERV into a smoldering wreckage. _I hate to admit it, but the next time the Bastard King pulls something like that, he might not need an Angel to turn him into an obituary!_

Even as she thought this, the 3rd Child approached her, glancing down at the invitation in Asuka's hands. "Wow...I wasn't expecting that," Shinji admitted, a tentative smile tugging at his lips. "But...that sure was nice of Toji to invite you, Asuka."

"Hmph. I still think Hikari had something to do with this," Asuka countered, but she wasn't in the mood to make an argument out of it. It had been a painfully long time since she had received any amount of recognition, and her recent disasters in battle still stung at her. And while she would never even dream of admitting it, she needed to have some fun. She needed it in the worst way, so a party seemed like just the thing to soothe some of her woes. And so, after studying the envelope for a moment longer, she peeled open the envelope, and was rewarded with the sight of a card laden with beautiful roses.

_Well, at least the Stooge has decent taste in cards,_ Asuka thought as she pulled it out and studied it.

"In welcoming back our dear friends," Shinji read over Asuka's shoulder even as a tiny smile appeared on her face. Her foul mood dissipating that much more, she opened up the card...just before her mouth fell wide open.

_"AAAARRRGGHHH!_" Asuka shrieked after a moment of stunned silence, flames leaping from her eyes as she took in the hand-drawn image inside the card. It depicted a vicious-looking angel, complete with wings and halo, holding a sword in its right hand and a noose in the other. Dangling from the noose was a cartoon-style devil, holding a pitchfork in its left hand, while its right arm and legs were lying at the bottom of the card, having been severed from the rest of the body. Written around the image were the words, 'And it's a good thing they're back, because the Devil just can't beat an Angel without their help!'

_I...I don't believe this!_ Asuka shrieked inwardly, too overwhelmed by this blatant reminder of her most recent humiliation in battle. _How could that stupid - how'd he even know about -?!_

As the German's mind suddenly boiled with sharp, overwhelming fury, a pained groan pricked at her ears. Whipping about, Asuka saw Shinji a short distance behind her, carefully, cautiously backing away from her, his features twisted with despair.

In that instant, Asuka's fury found a suitable target. "_BAKA!_" she shrilled, tufts of her hair curling up to form perfect devil horns, resulting in Shinji cringing. "_You're DEAD!"_

Not needing any further encouragement, Shinji turned and ran for his pitiful little life. Forcing Asuka to give chase as she spat out various oaths relating to his parentage, breeding habits, and a vast multitude of things that were considered unfit for the presence of children.

* * *

As Misato lounged about her apartment, flipping through various channels and finding absolutely nothing of interest on, she frowned irritably. This was not something new; on the days when she wasn't working at NERV, she really didn't have a lot to do except for sitting around her apartment. Her finances had never been very good, but they had been especially tenuous since the day her car had gotten severely damaged when she had gone to pick up Shinji, during the 3rd Angel's assault. She loved her Renault, but trying to get repaired since it had been subjected to the power of an N2 bomb had put even more pressure on her paycheck.

_Too bad I can't get to go on free trips with Shinji-kun all the time,_ Misato thought ruefully, the memory of that joyful day the two of them had spent together, as well as the worry-free shopping spree they had gone on. _To be honest, if I had been given a choice, I think I would have taken a raise instead of a promotion._

As the Major tried to find something occupy herself, her gaze was slowly drawn towards the kitchen. Sighing in frustration, at her inability to think of some other way to pass the time, Misato stood up and made her way to the refrigerator.

"Hey, PenPen," Misato spoke in a bored tone as she passed her pet, the warm-water penguin heading towards the bathroom with its pail of toiletries in flipper. Opening up the refrigerator, she gazed at the six-pack of Yebisu she had picked up after her big day with Shinji.

The sight of the six cans of temptation would have once made Misato quite content, as each one promised a release from the stress at work, an escape from things that she considered uncomfortable, a sleep aide, and even something to help distract her from how much he hated being alone. However, now all she felt was a deep, abiding shame, like a child who had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Like her mother was looking over her shoulder, clucking with disapproval.

_Again,_ Misato gritted, hating this feeling. She had felt it when she had first bought the beer at the grocery store, and it was the chief reason she had only bought the one six-pack worth when she normally kept enough Yebisu stashed there to fire up an army. _I already have enough guilt to live with! I need something to make it _go away_, not more of it!_

Grimacing, Misato reached in, once again intent on claiming some of the heaven wrapped up in aluminum, only to feel sickened, even more ashamed. Heaving a deep breath, the Major pounded her fist on the side of the refrigerator before giving in. Again.

Closing the side of the fridge that she kept stocked with rocket fuel, Misato went for one of the cans of soda she had bought. To her mind, it was a poor substitute for the real thing, but right now, it was the only thing her body would allow her to have.

"I don't believe this," Misato grumbled as she popped the can open, recalling how she had decided to grab some of the soda. In the two days she and Shinji had spent getting their old clothes ready to be donated, she had felt so frustrated, not being able to relax with a cold can of beer in hand. It was so much a part of her daily routine that it had royally pissed her off to have it taken away from her.

Then when they had stopped at the civic center, Shinji had gotten a couple cans of cola from a convenient vending machine. When he gave one to Misato, she had smiled in gratitude, glad to be feeling that sensation of cold condensation dancing across aluminum. So much so that that she was inspired to pick up several six-packs of various colas and tea, just so that she could get back to some semblance of her previous routine.

_I know, I probably should tell Rits about this,_ Misato considered, recalling the faux-blonde's request to be informed if anything unusual happened, but Misato didn't feel like talking about this with anyone. For some reason, complaining that she couldn't seem to drink beer anymore didn't seem like a good idea, especially considering the amount of grief people tended to give her regarding her love of all things alcoholic to begin with.

_Especially Shinji,_ Misato thought ruefully. _He always worries about me, cares for me…he's a good man. _Giving a light laugh as she sipped the soda, Misato decided it was strange to think of a teenage boy as a man. But thanks to Unit 01, he was now physically closer to manhood, and to her eye, he was far more of a man than any of the so-called men she knew.

_Including Kaji…_ Misato thought, missing the buzz of alcohol in her bloodstream, wishing she could down a little beer to drown out these errant thoughts. She wished she could stop thinking such thoughts about the boy who had stood up to Gendo, who had suffered for everybody's sakes, and without any hesitation. _Damn, if I could choose…I wouldn't care what anybody said…if I had a choice…_

The sound of the phone ringing stopped these thoughts in their tracks, something that Misato found herself grateful for. Setting the cola aside, she quickly went over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Major Katsuragi," came the calm voice of Sub Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Sub Commander," Misato responded, immediately tensing up. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some…unpleasant news for you…and the pilots," Fuyutsuki informed her.

Furrowing her brows in concern, the Major replied, "What is it?" A beat passed before Fuyutsuki answered, but when he did, he spoke without any hesitation. And as the older man informed her of the details, Misato's expression slowly fell with disgust.

"_What?!"_ Misato shrieked when Fuyutsuki was done, practically snapping the receiver in her ire. "You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am very serious, Major. As is Commander Ikari," Fuyutsuki informed her, the Sub Commander's voice low and wearied. "I trust that you will inform the pilots as soon as possible?"

Heaving an angered breath, Misato narrowed her eyes in fury. "Yes, sir, I will," she hissed out in a dangerous voice. "However, let me go on record as saying that this is unforgivable! We're already putting these kids through hell, and now Gendo wants to give them even more misery?!"

"Major, I understand how you feel, but given the situation, I'm afraid we have little in the way of alternatives," Fuyutsuki told her in as dignified a manner as the old professor could. "We've already seen how vulnerable NERV was to one Fallen. We have to take certain precautions, in the event we are faced with more."

"At the expense of Shinji and the others, as usual!" Misato roared, not for the first time wishing that she could take Gendo apart, one piece at time for every iota of pain he had pushed on Shinji and the others. The image of her bludgeoning the Commander was strong, and it blazed through her blood. _The next time Shinji wants to go crazy in Unit 01, I say welet him!_

"Major Katsuragi, you have your orders," the Sub Commander spoke. "And for what it's worth…I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Misato snarled, not even wanting to restrain her anger. "I just bet you are."

* * *

"_Baka!"_ Asuka snarled, hurling punch after punch at Shinji. Who was dodging them for everything he was worth, more tired and despondent than scared at this point.

From the moment Asuka had seen the sketch Toji had drawn inside her invitation, Shinji's day had consistently gone from bad to worse, starting with the irate German chasing him throughout much of the school, not only making them both late for class, but also causing such a ruckus that virtually every student there had come out of their classes to see what was going on. As a result, Hikari had been forced to put them both on bucket duty for much of the morning. Time in which Shinji had been subjected to an ugly glare from Asuka, as well as her muttering about how she was going to make him pay for this just as soon as school let out.

From the moment they had returned to class to when they had gone to lunch and then finally when the final ticks of the school day were ticking away, Shinji had felt the 2nd Child's baleful gaze burning into the back of his neck. Until at last the school bell rang, and as their classmates happily filtered out of the building, the 3rd Child was again running for his life from the wrathful redhead who was finally free to take out her frustrations upon him.

"Asuka, cut it out!" Shinji pleaded as he ran alongside the school wall, dodging every blow the German sent his way. Unable to understand how he was bobbing and weaving so effortlessly, consistently avoiding being mangled, but he wasn't about to complain about it.

Growling savagely at her inability to land a blow, Asuka's face burned almost as red as her hair. "Sure! I'll be glad to cut it out, once you take your punishment like a man!" This said, the volatile 2nd Child rushed forward, committing her full strength to the blow. Once again, with reflexes he didn't know he had, Shinji evaded the attack, allowing Asuka's fist to connect with the side of the school. Gasping in sudden pain, the redhead screeched loud enough to shatter glass, shaking her hand about to rid herself of the pain. "This is all your fault, you know!"

"_My_ fault?!_ You're_ the one who kept chasing me through the school, remember!" Shinji asked incredulously. "Besides, Toji was the one who came up with that card, not me!"

"Hmmph! Rest assured, I'll be dealing with your little Stooge friends soon enough, Third!" Asuka declared imperiously, still cradling her injured fist and clearly puzzled why it had been unable to strike its target. "But tell me something; didn't anything strike you as…odd about that card?"

"Well, no. Not really," Shinji confessed, unable to make sense of the redhead's words..

"I see," Asuka retorted in a poisonously smug voice that demanded just how stupid the 3rd Child was. "Then you didn't happen to notice that that little devil was all cut to pieces in the _same_ _exact_ way as _my_ Eva?!"

The instant this was said, Shinji flashed back to the image on the card, realization flashing on in his mind like a flashbulb. Followed shortly by a heavy groan of dismay as he asked himself, _Oh, Toji, how could you be so stupid...?_

"I take it that you just got it," Asuka grumbled irritably, once again gearing up to punchi his lights out. "And since nobody outside of NERV knows about that battle, the _only_ way he could have known was if _somebody_ had told him. And guess what? That somebody is _you!"_

"No, I didn't!" Shinji protested earnestly. "Really, Asuka!"

"Oh, sure! Yeah, right, baka!" Asuka growled. "So tell me something; if you didn't tell them, who _did?_"

Just as Asuka was about to resume her attempts to massacre her fellow pilot, a familiar voice was heard. "Excuse me, Ikari-kun? Pilot Sohryu?"

Starting at this unexpected voice, Shinji risked shifting his focus somewhat away from the inflammatory redhead, and felt a measure of relief when he spotted Asuka's polar opposite standing a short distance away. "Oh," he got out in a shaky voice. Pausing to make sure that he wasn't provoking the German into further violence, he then said, "Hi, Ayanami."

"Back off, Wondergirl!" Asuka snarled, flashing Rei a hateful glare. "Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

"I can. However, I have something to tell you," Rei reported, scrutinizing the violent tableau before her, utterly unperturbed by either the situation or the violence in Asuka's voice. "Major Katsuragi is here, looking for the both of you."

This caught both Asuka's and Shinji's attention. Misato very rarely came to pick them up after school, simply because there was no point in it. She was usually at work when school let out, and when she wasn't, the Children were usually to head to NERV for synch tests, which hardly necessitated them being driven there. Added to this that neither 2nd nor 3rd Child particularly cared for Misato's preferred style of driving, and it all meant that something unusual must be happening to prompt the Major to come to pick them up.

Still, this did not stop Shinji from giving a silent prayer of thanks for his guardian's exceptional timing even as Asuka demanded, "Misato? What the hell does she want?"

"She would not specify. All she told me was that she had news that involved the three of us, and she asked me to help find the both of you." Continuing to examine them both, Rei furrowed her brows slightly. "She also told me that, upon finding you, I was to bring you both to her as soon as possible."

"Must be pretty important," Shinji muttered, not liking the sound of this. "We better go see what it is."

Rei nodded to this before turning her attention to Asuka. "Pilot Sohryu, you said that you wanted to know who informed Suzuhara-kun as to the extent of your Eva's damage." When the German made a puzzled sound of confusion, the albino went on to say, "I wanted to tell you that Ikari-kun was not responsible for this. To the best of my knowledge, the two of them have not had contact with each other until today."

This statement clear took the redhead aback. "Huh?" Asuka blinked, looking somewhat deflated. Then she puffed herself back up again "Alright, since you're so sure about who _didn't_ do it, then maybe you'd know _who_ did?!"

"I do," Rei told them simply. "I was the one who informed Suzuhara-kun."

As these words sent Shinji's mouth popping open, they also sent Asuka's jaw plummeting straight to the ground as her eyes filled with disbelief until they bulged out of their sockets. "What?!" the German girl got out. "W-what the Hell?!" she finally managed to sputter out. "_You_ told him?! Why'd you do _that?!"_

"Because Suzuhara-kun and Aida-kun asked me what happened during our most recent battle," Rei answered simply.

As Shinji watched the two girls, deciding to keep his peace rather than draw the wrath of Asuka down upon his head, the Red Devil was recovering her usual temper. "What?! You mean you just went and told _everybody_ that there was a battle in NERV, and -?!"

"Suzuhara-kun had already deduced that there had been a battle, due to our injuries, as well as Ikari-kun's absence," Rei responded. As the revelation that Toji wasn't as stupid as Asuka thought hit home, the albino continued. "Also, though much information regarding the battle is considered classified information, the damage done to your Eva is not."

It took some doing for Asuka to wrap her brain what Rei was saying. "But…still, you didn't have to tell him!"

"That is correct," Rei admitted.

"Then why the _Hell_ did you tell him?!" Asuka ranted. "What, are you _trying_ to humiliate or something, is that it?!"

"It was not my intention to cause you discomfort," Rei explained. "As for why I told him…he asked."

"He asked?" Asuka sputtered, looking at the albino like she had come from another planet. "You told him about what happened because…"

"That _is_ what one does when asked a question, and I saw no reason to withhold the information," Rei told them before turning about. "We should go. The Major is waiting for us."

While Rei walked away, Shinji watched as Asuka followed her with eyes before slumping forward in defeat. "I never thought that she could be so devious…"

* * *

_I hate this,_ Misato frowned, looking at the sunlit sky as she waited in the parking lot. She was aware of the ogling done by the various boys passing her as she leaned against her car, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her duties as Operations Director of NERV had once again landed her another task she would have rather gone without. _Gendo's hit a new low with this one._

As she stood there, hoping that the next Angel or Fallen or whatever that showed up did the world the immense favor of putting Gendo out of her misery, the pilots came into view. "Major," Rei murmured, gesturing at Shinji and Asuka. "I told them that you wanted to see them."

"Thank you, Rei," Misato responded, looking at the two children she had taken into her home. Sighing, despite the knowledge that she needed to get this over with as soon as possible, the Major found herself wanting to talk about something, _anything_ but what Fuyutsuki had told her about. "So, Shinji," she began, forcing a meager smile on her face, "how was your first day back at school?"

This was obviously not the sort of thing the children expected Misato to say. The way they each reacted made that perfectly clear. Shinji's eyes widened just the tiniest bit, his lips parting slightly, the subtle shifting of Rei's facial features. And Asuka, as always, wearing her emotions for all the world to see. She snorted loudly, as if demanding why she couldn't just come out and say what she had come there to say. Prompting a nervous glance from Shinji, and then a helpless shrug.

"It was…average, I guess," Shinji eventually answered, shooting Asuka a nervous glance. Not even wanting to think of what that implied, Misato was then taken by surprise when he gave a slight smile. "Oh, I almost forgot. Toji and Kensuke...they decided to throw a party for us."

At the mention of the two friends Shinji had managed to win himself, Misato found herself genuinely curious. "A party, huh?"

"It's not like it's any big deal," Asuka irritably declared, her hands at her hips. "It's just some kind of 'welcome home' crap for the two of you.

"I see. Well, that was nice of them." Curiosity mingling with concern, Misato eyed Shinji for a moment before asking, "How is Toji, anyway?"

"He's getting better," Shinji replied with a larger smile. "He's walking on his own, and...well, he said that he should be fully recovered soon."

"I see. That's good," Misato smiled wanly, thinking of all the misery that he had gone through as a result of the 13th Angel's appearance, as well as Shinji. "I take it Kensuke's doing okay?"

"Yes. Aida-kun is well," Rei confirmed.

"Anyway, we're all invited to the party," Shinji told Misato with an edge of nervousness. "That is…if you want to come."

Heaving a depressed breath, Misato frowned as she looked Shinji in the eye. "I'd like that, but…I'm afraid I have some bad news for you three."

"Hmph. That figures," Asuka muttered sourly, giving Misato a look that would curdle water. "Okay, you might as well get it over with. What's so important that you decided to drive out here to tell us all about it?"

Knowing that there was no getting around what she had to say, Misato paused to look at the children whom were hers to command in battle, and heaved a deep, grating breath. "This morning, I received a call from Sub Commander Fuyutsuki," she explained, her eyes hardening with the discipline she had cultivated over her years of training. Pausing to make certain that no one was in earshot, she then went on to say, "In response to the potential threat posed by the Fallen, new rules and regulations devised to protect against any further attacks have been implemented. So in accordance with the new regs, I am authorized to inform you that, from now on, one of you will be stationed at NERV twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

Again, the three children responded to this surprise in their usual ways, with Asuka's reaction the most severe. "_What?!"_ the German shrilled as Shinji sucked in a surprised gasp and Rei widened her eyes ever so slightly. "Are you serious?! You mean he expects one of us to be stuck on base _every single day?!"_

"I'm afraid so," Misato answered, her features hardened by her unhappiness. "Because a Fallen can reach maturity within ten minutes, it has been decided that, if there is another one, there wouldn't be enough time to recall any of you if you're outside of NERV at the time of the attack. Therefore, one of you must be on hand to defend the base, in case of emergency."

"But what about the Dummy Plug System?" Shinji asked, wincing even as he spoke of it.

"Unfortunately, the Dummy Plug System is imperfect, and can't always be relied upon," Misato reminded them. "It has already been rejected by Unit 01, and there is the danger of that happening with the other Evas."

"So we're expected to just sit around NERV all day, just because another one of the ugly monsters _might_ show up?!" Asuka barked in outrage. "If the Commander is so worried about them, why doesn't he find out who made that thing in the first place?!"

"Section 2 is already on it, Asuka, and we're already coordinating with various intelligence agencies," Misato assured her. "However, until we know who created that thing, the Commander's orders stand. We can't risk a Fallen destroying the Evas. If that were to happen, we'd lose our only hope of defeating the Angels."

A heavy silence fell in the wake of Misato's words. A silence that was ended when Shinji wearily muttered, "I see. So again, the ends justify the means."

These words very nearly pushed Misato to her emotional breaking point. "Shinji…"

"No, I understand, Misato," Shinji spoke, his voice rife with shame. Making it clear that he understand just how necessary these things were. "We have to win, don't we?"

"Yeah," Misato grimaced, knowing that words like these were the first in a long line of steps down the path to Hell. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter, another reason to hate the Bastard King. Please, read and review! And please, check out my other stories if you like.

The idea for Misato using canned soda as a substitute for beer in her daily routine came from Fifth Horseman's story 'Thirteen. I just want to take a moment to acknowledge this, and to thank him for allowing me to use it in this story.

Mr. Lee, I want to thank you for your reviews and support. Also, what Tobi said about the Marvel Mangaverse version of the Human Torch is correct. I have it myself, and in fact that version of the Fantastic Four is like someone had taken the world of that comic book and merged it with Evangelion. Jonatha (Johnny) Storm is very much like Eva's Red Devil, Sioux (Sue) Storm bears a remarkable resemblance to Rei, Ben Grimm can be even more timid, and yet more berserk then Shinji, and Reed Richards somehow got cast in the role of Gendo. They're even reliant on power broadcast from their headquarters to fuel their meta-talent suits, like the Evas!

Tobi, Mike, in regards to the Angels being disrupted by the Fallen, one of the reasons I included that was because there are a going to be a _lot_ more Fallen showing up before the 15th Angel finally comes, and I thought an explanation for that might be in order. Besides, the 11th Angel showed up earlier than predicted, so it seems possible to me that outside factors might upset their schedule. Also, Tobi, about Shinji and Misato getting married, if that happens, it'll be a _long_ way down the road. However, it's always funny, thinking of the Red Devil exploding!

James Hanson, I'm glad you like my stories, but unfortunately, I cannot take credit for the one you refer to, in which Misato becomes an Eva pilot. If you're thinking of Misato's Second Childhood, the credit for that goes to gunman. And if not…could you please tell us where to find that story? It sounds interesting.

Okay, enough of this serious stuff! Time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"Dr. Akagi," Gendo started as he enters the pribnow box. "You said you have something to report."

"Yes, sir!" Ritsuko replied, genuine pleasure in her face. "As you asked, we've been experimenting with different ways of extending the Evas' power supplies, should they lose their power cables."

"Yes. What of it?" Gendo wondered.

"Well, we think we have something you'll be interested in," Ritsuko explained. "We stumbled upon it by complete accident, but…anyway, see for yourself."

With that, Ritsuko parted so that Gendo can examine the situation, and the testing they were doing on Unit 00. When he saw that data on the monitors, his eyes shot wide open. "This…this is incredible! Are you absolutely certain of these figures?!"

"Yes, sir! Apparently, when infused with the Eva's batteries, this new catalyst amplifies their capacity, allowing the Eva to function for over a week without external power." Ritsuko reported. "There's only one problem. Rei, come in."

The image of the 1st Child appears before her, but as Gendo looked at her, he was shocked to see the frustration that is so clear in her features. "What do you want?" Rei growled slightly.

"We just brought the Commander in for an update," Ritsuko explained in a mild tone. "What's your status?"

Rei narrowed her eyes even more at this. "He can see my status for himself. He doesn't need me to tell him about it. Now, leave me alone."

As Rei cut the signal, Gendo looked at the doctor in surprise. "What the…?"

"It's a side-effect of the catalyst," Ritsuko confessed. "Due to the synchronization with the Evas, prolonged exposure results in the pilots becoming more irritable, potentially violent."

"I see," Gendo nodded. "Still, it would seem to be an annoyance at best, especially in the face of such results."

While Gendo considered the possibilities of such power, Misato entered the pribnow box. "Here you go, Rits!" she smiled. "Two pots of my famous coffee!"

"Thanks, Misato," Ritsuko smiled, taking both pots in hand. "Please, could you get some more ready for us? We've got a lot of testing left to do."

"Sure thing!" Misato responded before taking off.

As soon as the Major was gone, Ritsuko turned to Maya and handed the coffee pots to her. "Here, get these over to Units 01 and 02."

"What?" Gendo queried, but then, as the scent of the coffee wafted into his nose, he visibly recoiled. "Ugh! What in the – how can you drink that?"

"We can't," Maya admitted with a smile. "But the Evas sure seem to like it."

"The Evas?" Gendo repeated blankly.

"That's right, Commander," Ritsuko smirked. "Say hello to our new catalyst!"

Omake 2

SLAM!

"Uh-oh!" Misato gulped as she, Shinji, and Asuka turned from the television in time to see PenPen slowly skulking into the apartment.

"Finally got back, huh?" Asuka asked nervously, fully aware of the penguin's eye.

As PenPen warked viciously, Shinji gulped. "Look, we're really sorry your team didn't win."

"Seriously, we are!" Misato told her pet as he waddled closer, a hockey stick in his flippers and an octopus wrapped about his back. "Still, don't you think you should do something about that octopus?"

Misato's response was to have PenPen fling the octopus into her face, warking angrily as he made his way to his refrigerator.

Author's Note: This omake will make a lot more sense if you're a hockey fan, and watched the 2008 Stanley Cup Finals.


	12. Dance Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 12: Making New Arrangements

"_What do you mean, we're taking turns?!"_ Asuka howled.

Misato winced at the redhead's outcry. A couple hours earlier, she had gotten home with Shinji and Asuka after dropping Rei off at the base. She was already having a bad time with Gendo's latest orders, and she really didn't need the German fireball making things even more difficult as she sat at the kitchen table, studying her two wards.

"Look, I'm sorry, Asuka, but it's the only thing I can come up with. Either the three of you take turns being on standby at the base, or one of you is stuck there all the time." The redhead mad a noise of patent disgust in her throat, sorely testing Misato's self-control. "Look, I know the Commander's orders suck – trust me, I know! – but despite all the shit with NERV, I want the three of you to have as normal a life as possible. And this was the only thing I could come up with! At least this way, you'll all still be able to spend some time with your friends and everything!"

"Yeah, well, I've got a better idea! If you have to have somebody on base all the time, why not Wondergirl?!" Asuka demanded incredulously. "I know _I_ don't have a problem with that!"

While Misato was rolling her eyes at this, Shinji looked unhappily at his fellow pilot. "Asuka, we can't just dump everything on Ayanami!"

"Why not? She wouldn't have to go back to that apartment of hers! We'd be doing her a favor!" Asuka snorted in response. "Besides, she doesn't have any friends, and all she ever does is sit around school like a damned doll, anyway! She can do that at the base!"

"She _does_ have friends! Us! And what about Hikari and the others?!" Shinji countered with a measure of heat.

"She's no friend of _mine_, Third!" Asuka sniffed disdainfully. "And just because she helped plan that damn party -!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Misato snapped, having had her fill with the redhead's bad attitude. "Asuka, Shinji, I'm sorry, but starting tomorrow, we are going with the rotation. Is that understood?!" Asuka looked ready to protest some more, but the Major fixed her with a glare that Unit 01 would have been proud of, and the redhead slumped back into her chair, making it very clear that she would not be worth living with for a while. "Now, I know this is far from ideal, but Fuyutsuki told me that he'll be doing his best to make this is bearable as he can," Misato went on to explain. "He's arranging to have a special Ready Room for you to be built."

"A...Ready Room?" Shinji blankly repeated.

Nodding to this, Misato then went on to explain, "Right. Basically, it'll be a good-sized apartment for whoever's on standby to stay while on base." Shinji frowned somewhat, while Asuka's sour expression made it clear that she was dubious to say the least. "Relax. Fuyutsuki says that it'll be perfectly comfortable. It'll have everything we can come up with; TV, video games, a small library, even a small kitchen and sleep area. The works."

Though it was obvious that neither pilot was particularly happy about this arrangement. But eventually, Shinji managed a tiny shrug. "Well…that doesn't sound too bad," he mused in a noncommittal manner. Then turning to the 2nd Child, he gave a weak smile. "You know...if you like, Asuka, I could take my turn tomorrow. I could see how the Ready Room is coming, and..."

Weakly smiling in appreciation of the 3rd Child's offer, Misato then shook her head. "That's very thoughtful, Shinji, but you won't be part of the rotation for at least three days,"

_"What?!"_ Asuka shrilled, instantly shooting out of her seat, ready to explode. "What's that supposed to mean?! Why's the Third getting off so easy?!"

"Because Shinji hasn't had a synch test since that last battle, Asuka," Misato sternly informed her. When Asuka made a face of utter befuddlement, the Major looked over at her other ward and explained, "Sorry, Shinji-kun. But Ritsuko and the Commander want to make sure that our...rebirth hasn't had a negative effect on your synch ratio. And Unit 01 won't be ready for testing for at least two to three days."

While Shinji processed this, Asuka frowned viciously. "Well, aren't you lucky, baka?!" she sneered venomously. "The beloved 3rd Child of NERV! Isn't it nice to have everybody bowing and scraping -!"

"Asuka, you keep it up, and you will be spending the next _three_ days on standby!" Misato vowed, what little patience she had rapidly wearing thin. When both pilots turned to look at her, wearing similar expressions of surprise, the Major declared. "Now, listen to me, very carefully, because these new rules aren't the changes you're going to have to deal with."

Shinji and Asuka's expressions of surprised deepened as the 3rd Child nervously wondered, "W-what do you mean?"

"It means that I'm making a few changes around here as well," Misato declared, looking at both her wards. "Now, I am aware that I haven't been the best guardian for either of you, and I've been pretty lax on a lot of things! Well, not anymore!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Asuka incredulously demanded.

Narrowing her eyes at the German, Misato's lips tightened. "It means, Asuka, that from now on, I will not tolerate any more of your abusiveness towards Shinji _or_ Rei." The redhead's eyes widened with surprise, but even as she opened her mouth to protest, the Major held up her finger to her, stilling her tongue. "I've lost count of the times I've caught you bullying Shinji in order to make him do your chores or cook whatever you want. Not to mention the way you treat Rei like she's a thing, not a person!"

"How I treat that _Gott-_damn _doll_ is none of your business!" Asuka spat out.

"That's where you're wrong, Asuka! As Operations Commander of NERV, the welfare of every pilot is very much my business! And even if I _weren't_ in charge of Operations, then I'd _still_ be _making_ it my business!" Asuka's eyes bulging in surprise, mangled utterances of astonishment and outrage slipping free of her lips, Misato went on to say, "Now, you have no right to treat them the way you have, and it's going to stop! Because from now on, for every incident of that sort that goes on here, you will spend one day on standby!"

Asuka's mouth fell in astonished disbelief. "_What?!"_

"But…Misato!" Shinji pleaded, clearly stunned by his guardian's behavior. "Really, I don't mind -!"

"Well, I do, Shinji! And so should you!" Misato informed him. "And that's not the only change that's going to happen! I've been slacking off too much since you came here, Shinji. And that's going to stop as well!"

"Meaning what?!" Asuka demanded, looking at Misato as if she had come from another planet.

"It means me doing my share of the chores around here," Misato stated firmly. After letting her words sink in, the purple-haired woman sighed, and looked soberly at the boy. "Now, Shinji, I'm going to need a favor from you, okay?"

A beat passed as Shinji looked about at his housemates, wondering what else Misato was about to drop on his lap before hesitantly asking, "Well...okay. Wh-what is that you need...?"

"As I just told you, Shinji, I intend to start pulling my weight around here." Then, her cheeks burning somewhat with embarrassment, Misato admitted, "Which means that...I'm going to need you to teach me…how to cook."

Again, Shinji and Asuka alike were dumbstruck. The two of them sat still, staring as they attempted to process exactly what Misato meant, before finally leaning forward and going, _"Huh?!"_

Thinking of just how scary it was how thoroughly their synch training for the battle with the 7th Angel had made its mark on them both, Misato heaved a deep breath before admitting, "Look, it's no big secret that I'm a rotten cook, alright? So if I'm going to be pulling my weight around the apartment, I'm going to need some training in that department." With this confession to her gastronomic ineptitude out in the open, she focused on Shinji and asked, "Anyway…would you mind giving me a few lessons?"

Once more, silence fell right alongside of Shinji's the jaw. The normally quiet boy could only sit there for a long time, his mouth opening and closing seemingly at random for several seconds. "Uh…" he finally got out before finally shaking himself out of his stupor. "Oh, uh...of course! Sure!"

Fighting down the urge to laugh, Misato settled for giving him a smile and saying, "Thanks, Shinji. I really do appreciate that."

While Asuka further practiced her eye-rolling at this, Shinji pressed his lips together, seeming to study the purple-haired woman, as if girding himself up for something. "Um, Misato?" he hesitantly began. "You said that…you were changing things around here…"

Somewhat puzzled by his tone of voice, Misato queried, "Yes, what about it?"

"It's just that…I noticed that you haven't had any beer lately," Shinji spoke slowly, as if he almost afraid to hope for what he was about to say. "Does that mean...that you've decided to quit drinking?"

For a moment, Misato was surprised by Shinji's pointed question, but then she realized that she shouldn't be. Though quiet, the 3rd Child was far from stupid, and he was in the best position to be able to keep track of her drinking habits; the kitchen was essentially Shinji's domain, and he kept track of all the foodstuffs and beverages, making certain that they never ran out of anything, including beer. So it wasn't surprising that he had noticed that she had not even touched that lone six-pack she had bought.

But while she wasn't surprised that Shinji had brought this up, Misato honestly wished that he hadn't. Her drinking habits were just one of many things she wasn't proud of, and her recent inability to so much as _touch_ a can of beer confused the hell out of her. However, even more importantly was the fact that she hated the thought of taking credit for something that was currently beyond her control.

"Well," Misato started out, knowing that she had to say something to Shinji. "I'm not giving it up all together," she finally stated in a non-committal matter, hoping to avoid any undue attention. "But…I _have_ decided to cut back on the beer." Cocking her head to the side, she then asked, "Does…one a week sound reasonable to you, Shinji-kun?"

"Oh!" Shinji started, smiling in relief. Seeming to be lost in thought for a moment, he then started again, giving a helpless shrug before saying. "Oh, sure, Misato! One a week…I don't see anything wrong with that!"

Glad that she had been able to skirt this particular issue, Misato enjoyed a brief moment of relief. Just before Asuka sniffed loudly. "Oh, please!" the redhead sneered, sticking her nose in the air. "I don't believe this _schisse_!"

"Asuka!" Shinji protested. "If Misato's trying to change…!"

"There is no way that she can just _stop_ drinking!" Asuka declared officiously. "It's impossible! She's probably just hitting the bars or something! I'd bet anything on it!"

Misato found herself somewhat stung somewhat by the German's comment, especially in light of the fact that she was at least partially right. But even as she felt this nasty jab in her heart, the purple-haired woman considered Asuka, her tactical mind already whirring into overdrive.

Asuka had problems, there was no getting around that. She had things in her past that Misato wouldn't wish on almost anybody, and was in a situation that could very easily take every one of those problems and make them at least ten times worse. But that did not entitle the self-absorbed pilot to mistreat others, nor did it change the fact that her arrogance and egotism made dealing with her on a day-to-day basis problematic at best, and in a battle against the Angels, made her a danger to both herself and to everyone around her.

For a while, Misato had tried to think of some way of handling Asuka without making the situation even worse. And as she sat there, studying the bombastic 2nd Child, she found herself thinking that she had just been handed a way of doing so.

"Anything, huh?" Misato finally asked, her plan quickly taking shape in her mind. "You mean that?"

Her expression reflecting her initial surprise, Asuka then leaned in and glared Misato in the eyes. "You bet I do!" Then a nasty smirk crawled across her face. "What did you have in mind?"

"One week," Misato spoke evenly, holding up one finger. "I go without even a single beer for one week. I'll even have Section 2 monitor my every move, and give me breathalyzer tests every day. You'll be able to see the reports for yourself. That way, you'll know for _sure_ whether or not I'm cheating!" The side of her lips curling upwards in the manner of a poker player with an unbeatable hand, she asked, "Fair enough?"

"Fine!" Asuka stood, grinning in triumph. "And _when_ I win, you set me up on an all-expenses paid date with Kaji!"

"And _when_ I win," Misato spoke slowly, standing as well, "you send any of those boxes of clothes of yours that won't fit in your room back to Germany!"

"Heh! If you could ever stop boozing yourself sick, I'd even give them to welfare in gift boxes!" Asuka sniffed, holding out her hand.

Misato smiled grimly as she took Asuka's hand in her own. _And here I thought you would have learned not to say things you didn't mean!_ the Major thought. Though somewhat ashamed of using her situation to her advantage, she knew that changes had to be made in their lives, and the sooner, the better. "Alright, then!" she declared aloud in a certain voice. "Consider it a bet!"

"Fine!" Asuka stated nastily as she released Misato's hand. "Well, I guess I'd better tell Kaji to be ready for me! Because next week, we're going to have one Hell of a time!"

_Not if I can help it,_ Misato thought as Asuka picked up the wireless phone and took it into her room. The Major took a moment to think of the manipulative man she had wasted so much of her life on, and was grateful for the second chance she had been blessed with. _Trust me, Asuka, if you know what a relationship with Kaji was really like, you'd be thanking me when you lose this bet._

As Misato found herself thinking of the mountain of shame that was tied up with Kaji and so many other negative aspects of her life, a familiar voice cut through these morose thoughts before they could thoroughly envelop her. "Misato?" Shinji spoke in a shy, thoughtful voice. As the purple-haired woman turned her attention to the boy, he gave her a rare and wondrous smile. "I…I really am glad you've decided to cut back on your drinking, and…I'll be happy to teach you how to cook."

Blinking at this, Misato looked ruefully at her ward's happy face, something that she knew to be a very rare thing. _If he only knew,_ she thought mournfully. Then, doing her best to shake herself free of her dour thoughts, the Major reached over the table and playfully ruffled Shinji's hair, eliciting a small laugh from him. "Hey, it's because of you that I have a second chance at life, Shinji-kun! I just decided that I'm not going to waste this one," she stated, enjoying the delight in his eyes, the genuine pleasure in his laugh. "So, then...sensei...when do we start my lessons?"

"Well…" Shinji shrugged nervously, clearly giving the matter some thought. "I have start cooking dinner soon, anyway, so…how about right now?"

Grateful for both his acceptance and willingness to help, Misato cocked her head and smiled. "Works for me!"

Nodding his response, Shinji stood from the table and immediately started towards the kitchen, with Misato following a short distance behind. Once securely within his domain, the quiet young man began opening the various shelves and getting out the various utensils. "So, sensei?" Misato asked somewhat nervously as he continued, "what we will be cooking tonight?"

"Uh…" Shinji started as he was suddenly snapped from his train of thought. Glancing over at Misato, he seemed to consider this for a moment before finally saying, "Well…why don't we start with something simple tonight? I have everything we need for rice and sweet 'n' sour pork."

Despite Shinji's reassurance that they would be starting out on something simple, Misato was far from comforted. Her disastrous attempts at cooking were the stuff of legend both at college and at NERV, something Ritsuko was quick to remind her of when given the chance. But even as she thought this, she once again reminded herself of her promise to Shinji, and so with a deep breath steeled herself for what was to come.

"By the way, Misato?" Frowning somewhat at the unhappy voice with which Shinji spoke, she turned and watched as he hesitantly asked, "Wh-what do you think we should do about the party?"

"What do you mean?" Misato perplexedly asked.

"Well...don't get me wrong, it's not like...I mean, I really don't like it when people make a big fuss over anything," Shinji sheepishly explained, to which Misato nodded. "But...well, Kensuke and the others were just trying to be nice and everything. So...I guess it would be kinda rude not to show up for it."

"I guess so," Misato agreed, glad to see that he was at least getting better at dealing with people on that level.

"But...with these new rules..." His voice trailing off, Shinji seemed to visibly consider his next words before finally giving voice to them. "I mean, Ayanami helped plan it, so...she should be able to come, right? And Asuka...well..."

Nodding as his thoughts became clear, Misato replied, "Yeah, I know. But...I wouldn't get too down about that, Shinji-kun." When he responded to this with a quizzical look, she gave him one of her impish smiles. "I've been giving some thought to that little problem, and...I might have a few ideas as to how we can get around it."

"Really?" Shinji gaped, clearly surprised by this notion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just give me a chance to do some looking around, Shinji-kun. There are a few details I have to check into first," Misato explained as her idea took greater shape. "For now, let's get's cooking." Then she gave him a rueful smile before adding, "And hope we don't have to order out before we're done!"

* * *

"I've gotta tell ya, Major, I've had my share of crazy orders in the past," commented the Section 2 man as he haplessly scratched his head. "But _this _trumps them all!"

"I know, I know, it's pretty crazy," Misato admitted, holding up her hands before her, a sheepish look of her own on her face.

"I mean, seriously? You want me to assign a team to follow you around...just to make sure that you _don't drink?"_ the agent went on, his already-raised eyebrow shooting up to new heights. "Do you have any idea of what Captain Chiron would do if he ever got wind of something like _that?!"_

"Then don't tell him that! Just tell him the truth; that I've ordered for increased security for all of NERV's essential personnel, which just happens to include me. And as such, I'll be wanting detailed reports on any suspicious activities that happen to be taking place in our vicinity." Then Misato gave a playful smile and added, "As for that part about keeping tabs on my drinking habits...let's just call that a little favor that we'll be keeping between you, me -"

"And don't forget me!" Asuka broke in, smirking in anticipation. "And _don't _forget about those breathalyzer tests you said you'd be taking!"

Misato's smile suffered somewhat at this statement, but then she quickly recovered and nodded. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

"Neither have I," the Section 2 man admitted with a note of chagrin. Satisfied with this, Asuka contented herself to stand back and watch Misato and the agent continue their discussion, hammering out the details needed to ensure her date with Kaji.

_Honestly! She might as well just hand Kaji over to me gift-wrapped and get it over with!_ Asuka thought, unable to fathom what could possibly have convinced Misato to do something so incredibly stupid. _She honestly expects me to believe that she can go a whole _week _without boozing herself sick?! She won't even last a day!_

Deciding that Misato's brains had obviously been fouled up when she had been expelled from Unit 01, Asuka watched and waited as the Major finalized her agreement. "Well, just about settles it," the purple-haired woman declared with an air of satisfaction. "And don't worry; we'll keep this whole bit with the bet under the table!"

"You better. _Far _under the table, Major," the agent commented in a weary manner. "And just make sure you don't forget about _your _end of the agreement!"

Chuckling at this, Misato returned, "Don't worry, I won't forget. All you have to do is do a good job of this, and I'll help hook you up on a date with that lady who's helping Ritsuko with the Dummy Plug." The Major paused, then with a look of embarrassment, asked, "Uh...Hitomi, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Hitomi Kaga," the Section 2 man confirmed, a slight tugging of his lips.

"Right, got it," Misato replied agreeably. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you later."

"And so will I!" Asuka chimed in even as Misato turned and started away. "And you better make sure you give me those reports straight up! If you see even a sign of her going off the wagon -!"

"You'll know about it, don't worry," the Section 2 man assured her with a somewhat dismissive wave of his hand.

Satisfied with this, or as satisfied as she could be that Misato intended to have everything be aboveboard in her wager, Asuka started after the Major. _Still, I better keep an eye on the old whore, just to be sure,_ the German thought as the two of them made their way through the labyrinth of hallways that was NERV. _Because there's no way I'm going to let her cheat me out of those clothes, and especially not out of my chance of winning Kaji away from her!_

As this thought rang in her mind, Asuka winced as she flashed back to the memories they triggered, of the day she had been stupid enough to let Hikari convince her into going out with a blind date with some stupid friend of her older sister Kodama. The moron in question had been quite likely the most boring specimen of a human being to have ever walked the Earth, so pathetic that even Shinji looked interesting by comparison, and so the redhead had been quick to ditch him. And after spending a boring evening with the 3rd Child that had culminated in one of the worst ideas Asuka had ever had, as well as a revelation that had very nearly sent her into tears.

_I still don't understand what Kaji can see in a slut like Misato, anyway!_ Asuka fumed, the memory of smelling Misato's lavender perfume all over the man of her dreams burning painfully in her heart. _So what if they want to college together?! So what if they were an item back then?! I still deserve him, and a lot more than she does!_

Feeling wriggling worms of doubt shifting about in her mind, worms that had grown fat and bloated by feeding on her recent disasters in battle, Asuka forcibly shoved them aside. _None of that _schisse _matters! All I have to do is show Kaji that _I'm _the woman of his dreams! And I will!_ Her hands slowly, unconsciously clenching into fists. _I'll show everybody what I'm _really _like..._

Still feeling the barbs of humiliation, Asuka continued to walk along, very nearly lost in thought, until at last they reached their destination. "Hello, Misato," Ritsuko greeted them upon their approach. "I trust that you took care of...whatever business you needed to take care of?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Then Misato looked about, frowning somewhat. "So, where're Shinji and Rei?"

"Don't worry, they're just looking around a bit," Ritsuko reassured her friend. Then the faux-blonde gave a somewhat rueful smile and added, "I guess I can't blame them for being a bit curious about their new home away from home. Right, Asuka?"

Despite having a low opinion of Ritsuko, who at times came off as being as emotionless as Rei, the German focused on the other matter at hand. "So how _is _this Ready Room of ours coming along, anyway?" Asuka wondered as she glanced past the doctor, where several NERV technicians and other personnel were presently busying themselves a short distance away. "Because it looks like they're tearing more stuff apart than they're putting together!"

"You noticed that, huh?" Misato commented with a touch of humor. Then she was all business as she focused on the Head Scientist. "So, seriously, Rits, how _is _this thing coming along?"

A slight chuckle sounding in her throat, Ritsuko reported, "Better than it looks, believe it or not." When Asuka and Misato both answered with expressions of patent disbelief, the faux-blonde chuckled even more. "I know, it looks pretty much like a train wreck right now, but trust me, it won't be too long before everything is in place."

_It better not be too long!_ Asuka thought as she continued to scowl at what could only be described as a complete disaster. _Because there is no way in hell I'm staying in this dump until it's livable!_

The basic concept of creating the Ready Room had seemed simple enough when Misato had described how it was being done. Basically, Fuyutsuki had had a tech team tear apart one of the break rooms close to the Eva Cages, and have them start remodeling it into a larger, apartment-like abode where any one of the Children would be comfortable spending the day in.

However, the difference between the simple concept Misato has explained to them and the reality of converting a break room into a decent-sized apartment that would have all the comforts of home was proving to be a substantial one. Where there had once been a break room, there was now a large hole in the wall where all the metal plating had been removed, giving the tech crews full access and freedom of movement to go in and out of the confined area, something that was needed as they moved in and out of there with all the varied tools and materials needed for the job.

"So, seriously...how long until this thing is done, Rits?" Misato asked somewhat warily.

"Hmm...I'd say...a bit less than two days. Longer, if another Angel or Fallen shows up," Ritsuko replied in a somewhat disinterested manner.

"Really?" Asuka wondered, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure about that?"

Taking note of the German, Ritsuko gave a smile that didn't really touch her face. "Asuka, if our people could put together that positronic sniper rifle together in less than eight hours, than they can certainly turn a break room into a Ready Room in over a day." Frowning as she considered this point, the German stood there, conceding the doctor's point, Ritsuko went on to add, "Anyway, why don't you join the others and have a look around? It might look a bit better on the inside."

"I sure hope so, Rits," Misato muttered, saying that she couldn't imagine it looking any worse without actually saying it. Deciding not to bother giving her own opinion on this mess, Asuka followed as the Major made her way inside the disaster area.

To her surprise, Asuka found that the Ready Room in making actually did look somewhat better on the inside. The dividing wall between the former break room and another room had been taken down, and smooth, metal tiling was already being laid in place as new walls partitioning off what would soon be a proper bathroom and sleep area were nearing completion. And even as the workers went about their business, the 2nd Child took note of two familiar figures standing off to the side, trying to stay out of everybody's way.

"Hey, Shinji! Rei!" Misato called out, drawing their attention. Pausing to glance about the complete mess they were in, the purple-haired woman gave a lopsided smile and asked, "So, what do you think of the new place so far? Quite the fixer-upper, huh?"

As Rei frowned, making it clear that she had no idea what Misato was talking about without actually saying so, Shinji pressed his lips together and quickly glanced about his surroundings. "Well..." he hesitantly started, giving a helpless shrug as he looked back at the Major. "It...really doesn't look like much right now...but..."

Rolling her eyes at this typically wishy-washy response, Asuka was preparing to say something scathing about the 3rd Child's lack of spine when Misato said, "I know, it looks about as bad as my place when you first moved in." Giving a helpless shrug, she smiled and added, "But I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure it'll look better once it's all done."

_It better,_ Asuka thought sourly as she watched another set of workers walking by.

"Anyway, if you're all done looking this place over, we have another stop we have to make," Misato reminded them. Nodding to this, Shinji started towards the two of them, with Rei following a short distance behind. Before long, the four of them left the disastrous mess that might one day be the new Ready Room behind, with Misato leading the way through NERV.

Roughly ten minutes later, they arrived at the doorway to one of the offices, though it plainly wasn't Gendo's. The doorway was nowhere near as large and foreboding as the one that belonged to the Bastard King, and there was no secretary there to chase away those whose business was not worthy of the Commander's attention. As Asuka pondered who's office it could be, Misato went up to the intercom that was situated beside the door and pressed one of the buttons. "Sub Commander Fuyutsuki? It's Major Katsuragi and the pilots, reporting as ordered, sir."

"Hello, Major. Children," came the voice of the former college professor. "Please, come in."

"Yes, sir," Misato replied, and without missing a beat, she pressed another button, prompting the door to slide open. "Come on, you, three!" she then said, gesturing for them to follow.

Wondering what this was all about, Asuka could do nothing but follow alongside of her fellow children inside the office. As they entered, the saw Fuyutsuki seated at his desk in a decent-sized, modest office, one that was completely at odds with the horrid, dark expanse that was Gendo's Lair. And to her surprise, there was somebody already there waiting with the Sub Commander.

As Asuka pondered the identity of the stranger wearing a standard NERV technician's uniform, Misato smiled and said, "I'm glad to see that you could make it, Mr. Suzuhara."

The instant this name was said, Asuka's spine went rigid. _Suzuhara?! As in _Toji _Suzuhara?!_ the redhead thought furiously, recalling all too well the humiliation that stupid, useless jock had subjected her to. _Is that his father, then?! What's he doing here, anyway?!_

"It was no problem, Major," Mr. Suzuhara replied with a polite nod of his head. "Hi, Shinji. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm glad to see you up and around again."

"Uh...thanks, Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji replied in his typically spineless fashion.

Giving a wan smile to this reply, Mr. Suzuhara glanced about at the rest of the group. "Well...as good as it is to see you all, I have to admit...I have no idea why I'm here." He paused to glance over at Fuyutsuki before adding, "Well, aside from being ordered to come here, that is."

"You're here because, when I called this meeting, Major Katsuragi requested your presence here." Then Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow at Misato and added, "Though I have to admit, even I don't know why she did so."

"Don't worry, I'll explain it shortly, sir," Misato reassured him. "Now, if you'd please, could you explain why you called this meeting in the first place?"

The old professor studied Misato, as if tempted to order her to explain her reasons before he would explain his. But then, with a low sigh and a weary smile, Fuyutsuki sat back and studied them. "Well, Major, I had two reasons for summoning you all here today." Shifting his focus towards the Eva pilots, he gave them a solemn look before saying, "First and foremost, I wish to apologize for the necessity of your new orders. While the new regulations are very likely necessary, don't think that we have forgotten the sacrifice you are all making on our behalf."

Asuka rolled her eyes at this, while Rei stood perfectly silent and Shinji gave a polite nod. "We...understand, sir."

"Thank you, Pilot Ikari," Fuyutsuki replied in a congenial manner. Then, his features hardening somewhat, he continued. "However, while I hope that the new Ready Room will prove to be a comfortable place for you while you are here on base, I'm afraid that we can't wait for it to be complete before we implement our new regulations." Looking genuinely regretful, the old professor concluded, "So, as Major Katsuragi should have already explained to you, starting today, one of you will be staying on base at all times."

Snorting as she thought back to yesterday's foul revelation, Asuka listened as Shinji answered, "Yes, sir, we know."

"Now, I'll leave it up to you and Major Katsuragi to work up the particulars of the rotation schedule," Fuyutsuki told them in a tired manner. "But until the Ready Room is complete, I've had a cot and a few amenities set up in another of the break rooms. It should be comfortable enough, at least for the time being."

"Thank you, sir," Misato replied with a polite smile. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's all for my business." Then giving Misato an intense look, Fuyutsuki told her, "Now...what about you, Major Katsuragi? What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Something of a more...personal matter, sir," Misato began some hesitantly. "You see, when Shinji and I were still recovering after what happened with Unit 01, the children at school started planning a 'welcome back' party."

"Really?" Fuyutsuki replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that was certainly thoughtful."

"However, due to the new orders, it's clear that not all of the children could attend," Misato went on to explain. "And while I realize the necessity, sir, I...thought of another possibility."

"Which would be?" Fuyutsuki inquired, his tone making it clear that he already an idea as to what Misato had in mind.

"The Ready Room, sir," Misato explained in a carefully neutral voice. "As soon as its finished, I thought that, if it was possible, that we could hold the party there. To help break it in, as it were."

This garnered looks of surprise from both Fuyutsuki and Mr. Suzuhara. "What?" Toji's father got out, his expression reflecting his clear surprise. "Here?"

"Exactly," Misato explained, turning to face the elder Suzuhara. "Now, I don't know if Toji has mentioned this to you, but..."

Waving aside Misato's concerns, Mr. Suzuhara replied, "No, no, he - he mentioned it." Then he looked incredulously at the Major. "You want to hold a party...here?!"

Nodding, Misato glanced over at Fuyutsuki. "The Ready Room is in a non-restricted part of the base, sir, and there's no sensitive materials anywhere in its proximity. So as long as any guests kept close to the Ready Room, there would be minimal risk of a security breach." Then she looked over at Mr. Suzuhara, she went on to say, "And that's why I asked for you to be here. If it was alright with you, I felt that we could work with Toji and the other children, and see what we could arrange with them."

As Mr. Suzuhara blinked a few times in surprise, Fuyutsuki declared, "A bit presumptuous, Major Katsuragi. You haven't even received permission to hold a party of any kind here. Let alone one that would involve civilians being allowed on base."

"I'm aware of that, sir," Misato assured him. "However, since you had called this meeting to begin with, I thought that it might be a good idea to take care of both matters at the same time. As you yourself said, we have no idea when the next Angel will appear, or more Fallen, for that matter."

"An efficient notion, Major, but unfortunately, bureaucracy is frequently anything but efficient. In case you have forgotten, my voice isn't the supreme voice here at NERV. And I'm certain we both know what Commander Ikari would say to such an idea." As these words slowly sank in, a smile carrying a tiny hint of mischief with curled the corner of Fuyutsuki's lip. "Fortunately, Ikari's been rather busy since that first Fallen has appeared. He's been on and off the base so often that...well, I guess there's really no need to bother him with something like this."

A look of surprise appearing on Misato's face, leaving the purple-haired woman to ask, "The Commander's away on business?"

"Oh, he comes and goes. Quite a bit, actually," Fuyutsuki said by way of explanation. "Quite a few people aren't too happy about the fact that an artificial Angel simply appeared out of nowhere, right in the middle of Headquarters. And so he's been busy trying to smooth some ruffled feathers." His smile spreading, the old professor than assumed what was frequently referred to as the Gendo pose. "In fact, he's been so busy that...I'm more-or-less in charge of the day-to-day business here."

"Uh...you are?" Shinji got out, plainly surprised by this.

"Hmph," Asuka snorted, placing her hands to her hips. "I guess that explains why we're getting a Ready Room to begin with!"

Fuyutsuki didn't bother to deny this. Instead, he looked at Misato and said, "In any case, Major, I thinking a little housewarming party to break in the Ready Room is a fine idea. Something like that would be good for the morale on base." Then his smile slipped somewhat before he added, "And heaven knows we can use some of that these days."

Misato and Mr. Suzuhara exchanged looks of surprise, glancing from each other to Fuyutsuki before the both gave smiles of their own, with the Major saying, "I'd have to agree with you, sir."

"So would I." Then Mr. Suzuhara looked over at Misato and asked, "So, Major, do you want to discuss this at lunch later?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Misato agreed. "Do you think you'll have any trouble selling Toji on this?"

"Not at all, Major," Mr. Suzuhara assured her. Then he gave a wry smile before adding, "And I get the feeling we'll have an easier time convincing Kensuke to go along with this."

:"Heh! No arguments here!" Misato chuckled.

_Great. Looks like we're going to be having this dumb party, after all,_ Asuka grumbled inwardly. But even as the German watched the two alleged adults converse with Fuyutsuki, she felt her bad mood subside somewhat. _Oh, well. At least it won't just be about her and the baka!_ Cocking her head to the side, she thought, _I'll have to talk to Hikari when I can, though. I want make sure that they have some decent food for this thing, and not just all that...Japanese...wait..._

The light of inspiration inspired by her train of thought ultimately derailed it with its blinding brilliance, propelling Asuka in a new direction. _It's gonna be a party, and parties have refreshments! And that probably means alcoholic drinks!_ the German thought with mounting excitement. _Which means that it'll be the perfect chance to get Misato to fall off the wagon! Even if I have to give her a little push to help!_

As Asuka looked this idea over from every direction, she found her enthusiasm increasing. _Yeah...that should work! Misato will get plastered right in front of everybody! There's no way she'll be able to deny hitting the sauce after that! And Kaji'll be all mine!_

* * *

Author's Notes: I think we can guess what will be happening next chapter. And seeing as how patient everybody has been with me, I hope it will be worth the wait! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories while you're at it!

Tobi, in an earlier review, you asked how much research I've done into the myths regarding Adam and Lilith. Well, I've already looked them up on the wikipedia, so I am doing my research, but that brings me to something else.

Now, I've already discussed this with Mr. Lee, but I want to share this with the rest of my readers. It seems that a lot of Eva fans favor the Shinji/Asuka pairing because, after seeing EoE, they believe them to be the new Adam and Eve. But if we're really sticking to the myths, and Lilith came before Eve and was eventually replaced by her, wouldn't that place Asuka squarely in the role of Lilith? That she would leave Tokyo 3 and Shinji soon after 3rd Impact?

This would mean that the role of Eve is open to someone else, someone more suitable to Shinji. Now…does anybody have any ideas as to a suitable Eve? Because I know I have one in mind! (Hmm, there might be a story in that somewhere. Have to give it some thought.)

Okay, we've had our seriousness! It's time for some fun!

Omake 1

"Shinji! What's your status?!" frantic Misato demanded.

"Unit 01's almost ready to launch!" he responded. "How're Asuka and Rei!"

"It's no good! The Fallen has totally scrambled their brains! They're paralyzed!" Misato reported. "Shinji, you're our last chance to stop it! You have to shoot it as soon as you exit the launch tube, or you won't stand a chance!"

"Right! I'm ready!" Shinji reported as Unit 01 hoisted its assault rifle.

"Alright! Eva launch!" Misato ordered.

Gasping as Eva shot straight up, Shinji took aim in front of him, knowing that the launch would position right in front of this new Fallen. The instant he was in the clear would be his only chance.

Shinji barely saw the enemy before he opened fire. He barely heard its horrifying voice before he somehow managed to gun it down.

"I love you, you…love…me…" the new Fallen wheezed out as it slowly died.

"Target neutralized!" Misato informed him. "Good work, Shinji!"

"Thanks, Misato!" he responded as he examined the monster's remains. "Why do all the worst monsters in the world have to purple and green, anyway?"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Barney the Dinosaur or anything associated with it. And thank goodness for small favors!)


	13. The Second Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 13: Dance Partners

As Asuka sat in one of the break rooms within NERV Headquarters, she kept shifting about in her seat, trying to make herself more comfortable when her back felt about as stiff as a rock.

_And you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out why,_ Asuka sourly thought as she glared evilly at the cot that currently stood a couple feet away. A cot that she knew from experience to be only slightly less uncomfortable to sleep on than the floor. _What, does it have _rocks_ for a mattress?! If this stupid room had a sofa, I'd have rather slept on it instead! I sure as hell couldn't have had a worse night's sleep!_

Giving a sour snort as she thought back to the assurances Fuyutsuki had given, Asuka proceeded to sit back in her seat, again trying to make herself comfortable as she took a sip from a soda she had raised from the resident soda machine. Today was her very first day on standby duty, and now more than ever she felt that she had no trouble of foisting off such duty on Rei. _The damned doll just does whatever anybody tells her! Why not just tell her to stay here on base so we don't have to look at her or anything?!_ the German muttered inwardly as she took a half-hearted bite of her sandwich, which was one of the few non-Japanese foodstuffs available there. _And even that stupid cot would be a step up from the dump she lives in!_

Once again wondering what it was about the Japanese and their wretched tastes in beds, rooms, clothes, and just about everything else, Asuka was about to take another bite out of her sandwich when the sound of the sound of approaching footsteps pricked at her ears. Pausing, the German frowned and looked towards the door just as someone was heard knocking on it.

Pausing to glare at the door, Asuka asked, "Who is it?"

"It's us, Asuka," came Misato's voice even as she cracked the door open and peaked in. "So, how're you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Asuka demanded with a note of incredulous irritation. "I'm sick of being on standby in a cramped little room with nothing but a few ugly chairs and a stiff cot and nothing to do but sit around on my butt all day, _that's_ how I'm doing!"

A sound of befuddlement was heard coming from outside the door, followed by Shinji's voice. "But...doesn't NERV have a gym? And a few cafes and -?"

"Let me rephrase that," Asuka muttered, what little patience she had already gone. "Nothing that is within a couple minutes of the _Gott-_damn Eva Cages!"

A sheepish look appearing on Misato's face, the Major then turned to look back out the door. "It's part of the new regs, Shinji-kun. When you're on standby, you're supposed to remain in close proximity to the Eva Cages, so you can get to your Eva fast enough and all that."

"Oh, right." There was a moment of silence from Shinji, and Asuka was briefly anticipating him apologizing for things he had no control over like the spineless wimp he was.

Instead, it was Misato who spoke. "Anyway, Asuka, I thought I'd led you know that Shinji's having his resynchronization test today."

This statement immediately caught Asuka's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah," Misato nodded. "Unit 01 is back up and running, so the Commanders want to make sure that Shinji's still capable of piloting. You wanna come along?"

Asuka's initial impulse was to decline. It was bad enough that she and her Production Model Unit 02 had been constantly outperformed by an untrained baka and an unstable, obsolete prototype; the last thing she wanted was another reminder of how much the heads of NERV were concerned about his piloting ability as opposed to hers. But even as a surge of annoyance made itself known, she reminded herself that having Shinji available for piloting again meant one more person available to be on standby, and thus more time for her _not _on this cursed new duty.

"Sure. Why not?" Asuka decided in a sour grapes manner. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Rising up from her seat and cursing the way her back protested this beneath her breath, the German made her way over to the door and then into the halls of NERV. Once outside the break room, she paused to look at Misato and Shinji, giving the latter a glare before starting away. "Well, c'mon! What are you two waiting for, anyway?"

Not waiting for their response, Asuka set out in the direction of the Eva Cages, the sound of footsteps telling her that Shinji and Misato were following at a polite distance. "By the way, Asuka, are you ready for tonight?" Pausing to look back at the Major, the redhead waited as she elaborated. "The party? To break in the Ready Room?"

"Oh," Asuka answered as comprehension hit. "Right, that." Studying the Major, she gave a non-committal shrug before answering, "I guess. It's not like it's any big deal, anyway." Returning to her former pace, the German waited a few moments before asking, "So when is this thing, anyway?"

"Tonight, after the day shift is over," Misato promptly replied. "That gives the kids at school we invited and everybody else a chance to get down here. Not to mention give Section 2 a chance to get their act together enough to play chaperone!"

As Asuka considered that, Shinji asked, "You don't think there'll be any trouble tonight, do you, Misato?"

"I don't expect anything to go wrong, Shinji-kun, but it never hurts to take precautions. Especially where Section 2 and that porker Chiron are concerned!" After enjoying a quiet chuckle, Misato sobered up and added, "But seriously, I think everything should be fine. Just as long as everybody stays on their best behavior."

_And as long as you can stay away from the sauce, slut, _Asuka thought, adding in a nasty smirk. _Too bad for you that I've already made sure that's _not_ gonna happen!_

With that, Asuka thought back to all the planning she had done regarding tonight's festivities, all starting with a little chat she had had with Hikari regarding the plans for the refreshments. The class representative had worked hard, planning out everything for the party; fruits, vegetables, dips, snacks, and most importantly, an assortment of sodas, beers, teas, and most importantly, a good-sized punchbowl in which Hikari would whip up a nice batch of fruit punch.

The instant Hikari had mentioned the punchbowl, it had been like a light bulb had appeared above Asuka's head. After all, with the party going on, there was no way anybody would be able to pay constant attention to the refreshments. Meaning that there was bound to be an opportunity to spike the punch with something with a nice, alcoholic kick that would cause Misato to flunk the breathalyzer test Asuka planned on insisting on the Major taking as soon as the party was done.

_I mean, yeah, okay, it's cheating, but so what?! I _deserve _to have a man like Kaji! I've spent my entire life _earning _that and more!_ Asuka thought vehemently. _Besides, it's not like I can expect a lush like Misato to play fair! She practically _lives _in a bottle, for _Gott's _sake! She can't _possibly _hope to win a bet like this fairly! So if she's gonna cheat, then I might as well, too!_

Considering all the rotten, underhanded ways Misato could use her rank to spin the evidence in her favor, Asuka was brought back to the moment when the Major said, "Well, this is it, Shinji-kun? Are you ready?"

"Yeah…I guess so," Shinji replied in a weary fashion. "I mean…I'd have to do this sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah…probably," Misato reluctantly concurred as they arrived at the observation room. As Asuka looked back, she saw the Major exchanging a look with Shinji before asking, "Uh, listen…would it be okay if I went with you to the Eva Cages?"

This request took Asuka by surprise, and it was obvious that Shinji was equally perplexed. "You…want to…"

As Shinji trailed off, a rather sheepish look appeared on Misato's face. "I just…wanted to go along with you, that's all," she explained with a nervous shrug. "After everything that happened…you know, with the Fallen, and…"

Now it was Misato who trailed off, leaving an awkward silence in the wake of her words. _I don't believe this _schisse_!_ Asuka grumbled inwardly to the rolling of her eyes. _She's acting like a little girl with crush! And over the _baka_, of all people!_

Inwardly demanding what kind of whore would act like that towards a boy half her age, Asuka stood and watched as Shinji considered this matter before finally giving a nervous shrug of his own. "Well…okay. I guess it'll be okay."

A wide, brilliant smile spreading across her face, Misato said, "Thanks. Just let me go in and tell Rits I'm escorting you to Unit 01, and I'll be right back!"

"Okay," Shinji answered even as Misato made her way to the observation room, the doors of which obediently parted for her.

_I swear, he's so pathetic,_ Asuka thought sourly even as Misato was heard speaking with Ritsuko and the technical crew. _And what's up with him, acting this way with the old whore?! I've _never _seen him so squirrelly with anyone! And why would he start with _Misato,_ of all people! He's getting as bad as his two Stooge buddies!_

"There! It's all set!" Misato was heard saying. Snapped from her thoughts, Asuka looked up to see the purple-haired woman reappear and place her hand on the 3rd Child's shoulder. "Let's get going!"

"Okay," Shinji smiled as the two of them started towards the Eva Cages.

As the two of them started away, Asuka shifted about, shaking her head in slow disbelief. _Why do males get so stupid about someone like Misato, anyway?! The kids at school, Kaji, even the baka -!_

"Well, we might as well get ready, then," came Ritsuko's voice, much to Asuka's surprise. "Maya, are all the systems calibrated?"

_Huh?_ Asuka thought as she glanced about, her eyes widening when she saw the door to the observation room was still open. _Hmm...guess either me or somebody else is close enough to set off the infrared trigger or something..._

"By the way, sempai?" Maya's voice sounded, breaking into Asuka's thoughts. "Are you going to be coming to the party tonight?"

"Certainly. After all, just how often is it that we have a party these days?" Ritsuko asked. "Besides, after all the work we've done getting that Ready Room put together, you actually think I'm not going to enjoy it for at least one night?"

There was a round of laughter at this comment, followed by Maya replying, "Yeah, I know what you mean, sempai." This caused the corner of Asuka's lip to curl, rumors regarding the Lieutenants infatuation with Ritsuko dancing in her mind. "Still, I'm glad Fuyutsuki decided to have this new Ready Room made. With these new rules, the children certainly deserve something like that."

"Yeah, well, as much as I can sympathize for the kids, don't forget that they're not the only ones getting hit by these new regs," Shigeru muttered wearily. "I can't even _remember_ how long it's been since I've held my guitar, let alone _practiced!"_

"Don't I know it!" Makoto agreed. "And we haven't even seen any more Fallen since that first one! This is so crazy!"

_Hmph! You won't get any arguments on that from me!_ Asuka irritably agreed.

"That might be, boys, but if there was one Fallen, then there's always the chance that there might be more," Ritsuko reminded them in her usual businesslike manner. "And that's why we have to make sure that all our pilots are fully ready for battle. So let's stay focused here."

"We know, we know," Makoto assured them in a tired fashion.

"Believe me, I'm focused here," Shigeru chimed in. "I just hope Shinji's synch ratio is still okay."

_Oh, great! And here it comes!_ Asuka muttered inwardly with another roll of her eyes. _Once again, everybody starts kissing up to that little wimp!_

"So do I," Ritsuko admitted. "We can't afford to be shy even one pilot these days. Not with everything that's been going on."

"Huh. More like we can't afford to be shy our only _real _pilot!" Shigeru commented derisively.

"That wasn't very nice, Shigeru," Maya scolded him. "Asuka and Rei work every bit as hard as Shinji does."

"Yeah, I know, but let's be honest here. Rei's a good soldier, but she just doesn't have the knack for this kind of thing. Not the way Shinji does." Then Shigeru seemed to make a face with his voice as he added, "And don't even get me started on Asuka."

Her eyes narrowing at the mentioning of her name and the way it was mentioned, the German felt her mouth open when Maya took her forming words from her mouth. "What about Asuka?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Her synch ratio has been sinking like a rock lately!" Shigeru replied. "Not that she was much of a pilot before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maya wondered, again unknowingly taking the words from Asuka's mouth.

"Well, c'mon! She's pretty much screwed up in every battle she's been in!" Shigeru declared with increasing force. "She just goes rushing in, and gets taken out almost right away."

"You have a point there," Makoto noted with a hint of reluctance. "She's kind of like the Load and Leeroy Jenkins tropes wrapped up in one."

"Exactly!" Shigeru confirmed. "I even hear the Commander is looking for someone to replace her!"

The instant this was said, Asuka's mind exploded in a wave of unfettered rage. _Wha...replace me?! __**Replace ME?!**_

"Come on, you two!" Maya insisted even as Asuka quaked with rage, already picturing herself charging in to have it out with them. "Cut it out!"

"She's _useless_, Maya! _Everybody_ knows it!" Shigeru insisted. "A bunch of the guys in maintenance have even started a pool on how much damage she'll do to her Eva next time, when the Commander will finally ship her out, that sort of thing!"

Again, Asuka was stricken by these words, but they had the reverse effect. Instead of filling her with rage, it was like a pin had been stuck in her, causing all her fire to leak out. _A…pool?_ the German thought in horrified disbelief as she slowly deflated. _No way…they're actually betting…on how badly I'll lose? Not - not even _if _I'll lose, but how badly I'll...?_

"Shigeru, that's just terrible," Maya protested, shaking her head shamefully. "Sempai, we - we should do something about this!"

"Like what? This isn't the first time we've had gambling in the lower decks of NERV, and it probably won't be the last," Ritsuko replied in a cool, collected voice. "Now stay focused, people. As soon as Misato gets back, we're starting the tests."

This last statement was like a bucket of water being dumped on Asuka's already fading fire. The fact that her humiliations were fodder for gambling wasn't important enough for anyone to be concerned with sent her sinking forward, her eyes falling to the floor. Her mind and heart all but empty, the German slumped back against the wall, with only the fact that someone might see her losing control of her emotions keeping her from bursting into tears.

* * *

As Misato stood at the back of the observation room, she couldn't help but feel like she had broken in that part of NERV. It was like a well worn shoe for her, but was not the least bit more comfortable for it. And this was one of the things that had not changed with her rebirth.

"Let's see...increase the depth by another .5," Ritsuko intoned, looking over the various readouts and a variety of gobbledygook and techno babble that only someone like her and the technicians present could make heads or tails of. Leaving Misato with basically nothing to do but stand around, all so that a member of NERV's command staff was on hand to make sure everything went smoothly.

_Of course, that's not the only thing I'm doing,_ Misato added sourly as she looked over at the one display that she could understand without any difficulty. The screen that showed Shinji in his Entry Plug, his eyes closed and wearing an expression of total concentration. Practicing becoming better at something that only served to make his life more wretched. A better tool for the war Misato was helping to orchestrate.

As she looked at him, Misato found her heart aching, and for a moment, she found herself wishing that their rebirth had damaged Shinji's piloting ability, making it impossible to command the berserker known as Unit 01.

But even as she wished that, Misato knew that to do so was a mistake, and on more than one level. Shinji was as damaged a human being as she had ever met, with tragically few things to fill his life, give it the substance and value he needed. And as much as she hated to admit it, piloting the Eva was one of those things. Furthermore, he was needed. They needed every pilot and Eva they could get their hands on right now. The absence of any of them could potentially render them critically vulnerable.

"Whoa...I don't believe this!" came Ritsuko, the surprise in her voice catching Misato by surprise. "Maya, run a diagnostic on the systems!"

"Yes, sempai!" Maya immediately replied, working frantically at her station.

Sparked by this sudden increase in activity, Misato refocused on the people conducting the tests, and frowned as she took note of the increased excitement amongst them. Shigeru, Makoto, and most of the other techs were issuing low murmurs of awe, while Ritsuko was staring at the readouts like they were gold, her body tense with excitement. "What's going on?"

"Hmph! Who knows and who cares?!" Asuka sourly demanded. Looking over at the German, Misato found herself met with an expression that would sour milk chocolate. "As far as I'm concerned, they all got their brains out of a cereal box!"

Misato let go a low sigh at this. When she had come back from escorting Shinji to Unit 01, she had found the redhead leaning against the wall, looking as if all life had drained out of her. But the instant the Major had asked what was wrong, that life had returned to Asuka, along with a fresh batch of attitude and a harsh demand as to why anything should be wrong with her, coupled with a few scathing remarks in German.

Uncertain as to what had prompted Asuka's suddenly sour mood and without any idea as to what to do about it, Misato tabled the matter and went up to Ritsuko's side. "What is it, Rits?" the purple-haired woman wondered as her friend continued to work. "Has something gone wrong?"

"Wrong?!" Ritsuko replied, glancing over at Misato, an excited smile on her face. "These readings - they're _amazing!"_ Raising a purple eyebrow at this, the Major opened her mouth to ask for further details when the doctor turned towards the screen holding the 3rd Child's image. "Shinji, I have some good news for you!"

A puzzled noise escaped Shinji's lips as he opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. "What is it, Akagi-san?" the 3rd Child inquired. "Can…I still pilot?"

"Pilot?!" Ritsuko repeated incredulously, her smile broadening. "Shinji, your synch ratio has skyrocketed! It's up to 98.5!"

Shinji's jaw fell in astonishment at this, and Misato felt her own jaw doing the same as her mind processed this revelation. Leaving the both of them frozen in a stunned silence that lasted until an incredulous voice screeched **_"WHaaat?!"_**

Turning about, Misato looked to see Asuka standing a short distance away, her face twisted with outrage and horrified disbelief. _"98.5?!"_ the German repeated, spitting out the words like they were somehow poisonous. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"It's no joke, Asuka," Ritsuko replied, completely unperturbed by the redhead's attitude. "According to our instrumentation –"

"Then your instrumentation is a load _schisse!"_ Asuka declared, her anger visibly increasing. "There's no way the baka's ratio could be _that_ high! It's _impossible!"_

"There's a great deal that happens here that most people would consider impossible, Asuka. And a lot about the Angels and Evas that we barely understand," Ritsuko admitted, still keeping her voice even. "Shinji's entire body has been disassembled at a sub-molecular level and then reconstituted twice, with the second time happening while Unit 01's S2 organ was breaking down and releasing high amounts of radiant energy. There's no reason to assume such events couldn't have some impact on his synch ability."

"That's right," Maya concurred. "We're just lucky that everything has turned out as well as it has."

"Oh, yeah! We're all _so _lucky to have the Invincible Baka Shinji around!" Asuka sneered hatefully. "Why don't you all build a statue in his honor while you're at it! One that _doesn't_ look like the pathetic little wimp he _really _is!"

The German's caustic manner prompting a scowl to twist Misato's features. "Asuka, cut it out!" the purple-haired woman told her. "What's gotten into you, anyway?"

"Hmph! Like you even care!" Asuka snapped back. "The only person anybody here gives a damn about is that stupid, spineless, worthless, pathetic -!"

"Asuka, knock it off," Ritsuko told her, sounding more weary than annoyed. "If you have to be obnoxious, then please be obnoxious someplace else."

Now it was Asuka's mouth that fell open in astonishment, but it didn't stay that way. The German's fists soon clenched as her features twisted with pure, unadulterated fury. Metaphoric flames that were much less metaphoric than Misato was happy with wreathed Asuka's young body as two tufts of her red hair curled up to form perfect devil horns. "Oh, so I'm being obnoxious, huh?! Just an obnoxious little brat that you can toss away like garbage, huh?!"

Confusion and concern appearing on Shinji's face, he looked warily at the bombastic German before saying, "Asuka, that's not –"

"Shut up, baka! I don't want to hear you, or look at you, or _anything!"_ Asuka spat out hatefully. "As far as I'm concerned, you can just crawl back under the rock you came from, and -!"

"Asuka, that's enough!" Misato declared, her tolerance having worn thin. "What did I tell you about this sort of behavior?"

"I don't give a damn what you said! Or anything else, for that matter!" Asuka snarled as she whipped about in a huff. "Go ahead and grovel at that stupid baka's feet! See if _I _care!"

Misato watched as Asuka departed the observation room, muttering nasty German curses beneath her breath, the door sliding shut behind her. When the 2nd Child was gone, Shigeru sighed and commented, "Like I said, Maya; useless."

"What the heck brought _that _on?!" Misato wondered, genuinely flummoxed by Asuka's behavior.

"With her, who knows?" Shigeru remarked in an offhand manner.

"And right now, we have other things to deal with," Ritsuko announced. "We still do have a few more tests to run before we can call it a day." Then the faux-blonde glanced over at Shinji and added, "And then we can all go and break in the new Ready Room."

Clearly surprised by this sudden shift in topic, Shinji blinked a few times before saying, "Oh…right. That." Glancing over at Misato, he gave a half-hearted shrug before saying, "Well…I guess we should…get it over with, right?"

"Might as well," Misato agreed, noting the lack of enthusiasm in her ward's voice. Feeling a similar lack in herself even as Ritsuko and the others continued their work.

* * *

As Shinji finished putting on his shoes and socks, his hair still damp from showering off the stench of LCL, he found himself frowning.

He could still pilot Unit 01, which was good in its own way. He could keep doing something he was good at, that people appreciated him for. But the fact that his synch ratio had gone up to such unprecedented heights still buzzed about his mind, disturbing his thoughts.

_98.5…_ Shinji found himself thinking. Merely a point and a half away from a perfect synchronization with Unit 01. Perfect mastery of the horned destroyer's power. _To hear Asuka talk, it's like finding the Holy Grail or something like that…_

The instant the German girl entered his thoughts, however, Shinji issued a low sigh. Even if Asuka hadn't responded so poorly to the revelation of his new capabilities, he knew that she would not be easy to deal with from now on. She had so much pride, and set so much status on her position as an Eva pilot that she had been extremely bitter when he had surpassed her just before the battle with the 12th Angel. The fact that he was now a mere degree and a half away from the perfect synchronization that would be impossible for her to ever exceed would make it that much more difficult to deal with her from now on.

_It's not like I ever asked for this. I never even wanted to pilot that monster,_ Shinji thought somberly as he made his way out of the men's locker room. _I…I just…_

"Hi, Shinji-kun," came an unexpected yet welcome voice as he exited the locker room. Startled from his thoughts, Shinji looked about to see Misato standing right next to the door, leaning against the wall. A compassionate smile free of the teasing of her impish looks curled her lips as she looked at him. "So…I guess congratulations are in order, huh?"

After moment, Shinji realized what she meant, at which point he gave a low sigh and a shrug. "Yeah…I guess…"

Pausing to study the morose Child, Misato leaned forward and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "I know you don't like it when people make a big deal about this sort of thing, but…I guess I can't blame them for being relieved. Things have gotten pretty scary lately, haven't they?"

Unable to deny this, Shinji gave a slight nod to this. "Yeah…" he finally admitted. Then he gave Misato a lopsided look before asking, "Asuka…she's going to be really mad for a while…isn't she?"

Her smile faltering at this, Misato admitted, "Yeah, probably." Then she gave him a rueful look before adding, "Maybe this whole thing with the rotation is a good thing in this case. It'll help give the both of you some space until she manages to get it out of her system."

"Maybe," Shinji replied dubiously. When Asuka got mad about something, she stayed mad about it for a good, long while. And when she was mad like this, she was not one to suffer in silence. Leaving him with the uncomfortable feeling that he was in for an extremely rough road in the times to come.

As Shinji's eyes fell progressively lower, he let out a startled gasp when he felt Misato's arm wrap about him. "Now, don't be so hard on yourself, Shinji-kun. You had nothing to do with what's going on here!" Looking up at his guardian, the 3rd Child opened his mouth to say something when Misato cut him off. "You didn't cook up that Fallen and send it our way, did you?"

Taken off-guard by this question, Shinji looked stupidly at Misato for a moment before replying, "Well…no."

"Then you're not responsible for anything that happened as a result of it. Including your new synch ratio, or Asuka being mad about it," Misato assured him, tugging him a bit closer to her. "But all the same, if there's anybody I'd ever trust with that kind of capability…it's you, Shinji-kun."

Looking up at these words, Shinji found himself looking into Misato's caring brown eyes, and as he looked at her, some of his dismal mood slowly fell away. "Thanks, Misato."

Now Misato flashed him one of her patented impish smiles as she tugged him in even closer. "I'm glad to hear that," she told him with utter sincerity. "Anyway, let's get going. We've still got a party to attend, remember?"

"Huh?" Shinji replied, only for realization to kick in a moment later. "Oh…right. The party."

Cocking her head to the side as she looked at him, Misato's smile faded as she asked, "Shinji, if you'd rather not go…"

"Uh, no! No, really, Misato! I...want to go," Shinji got out somewhat uncertainly. "I...just wish that...well...I never meant for Asuka to be so upset, or..."

"Of course you didn't," Misato promptly reassured him. "But there's nothing you or I or anybody else can do to make Asuka feel better unless she's willing to tell us what's wrong with her."

"I know, but..." Pressing his lips together in consideration, Shinji then gave a helpless shrug before adding, "It's just seems...wrong for Asuka to be so upset, and..."

His ability to express his feelings in words failing him miserably, Shinji could only look at Misato as she nodded her understanding. "Yeah, you're right. But all we can do is be there for her when she wants us to be." Then she managed to curl the corner of her lips and add, "Besides, who knows? Maybe the party gets started, she'll forget about whatever's bothering her."

As Shinji pondered this notion, he frowned somewhat. Asuka was the temperamental type, quick to anger and slow to let go of a grudge. The idea of her losing her bad attitude simply because of the party was an impossible notion for him. But at the same time, he didn't have any better ideas, so he simply shrugged again. "Well...maybe..."

"Yeah, I know," Misato confessed, seeming to intuit what he was thinking. "But it's all I can come up with right now. So be sure to let me know if you come up with anything better." Then she again pulled Shinji closer to her and smiled a bit more deeply. "But until inspiration hits one of us, let's just try and relax and enjoy ourselves. Because we put up with way too much crap to _not _be allowed to have some fun every now and again!"

After a moment's consideration, Shinji found that this was one statement that he could not possibly argue with.

* * *

"Everyone, gather around," Fuyutsuki spoke, holding up a glass of punch. "Now, before the festivities begin in earnest, there are a few things I would like to say."

As everyone present turned their attention to the Sub Commander, Misato took a moment to scan the faces surrounding her. For its opening day, the new Ready Room was playing host to Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, the main bridge crew and a few additional NERV personnel that happened to be passing by. Toji, Mr. Suzuhara, Hikari, Rei, and a couple other children were also in attendance, with the prim and proper class representative standing next to the table with the refreshments, as if standing by to assist people in serving themselves. Even Asuka had eventually shown up, looking as if all she wanted was to be the pooper of this party, but her look of anger and frustration had faded somewhat when she had spotted Kaji and latched onto his arm.

While she retained her low opinion of the unshaven man she had wasted so much on, Misato hoped that his presence would lighten Asuka's mood and keep her on her best behavior, at least for the duration of the party, Misato watched and listened as Fuyutsuki continued. "First of all, I wish to thank Dr. Akagi and her people for all their hard work, as well as how quick they were to complete this place in which we now enjoy each other's company," the Sub Commander continued, gesturing at the doctor with his drink, a gesture she returned. "I'd also like to thank the young Ms. Horaki for her due diligence in setting up the refreshments for tonight."

"And thank you, sir, for letting us have this party here," Hikari replied, raising her own cup to the old professor. "And I hope that it won't be too hard to clean up later."

"Well, my dear, there are those who say that a party without any mess isn't a party," Fuyutsuki replied, garnering a few chuckles. "But nonetheless, I would also like to take a moment to thank the pilots for being so tolerant of the burdens that we place upon them." Waving his cup in a salute to all three of the Eva pilots, he gave then a sad smile. "I can only apologize for the trying times that you must endure, and hope that we can somehow make your responsibilities easier to bear."

"Thank you, sir," Shinji replied, giving a polite bow of his head while Rei just stood there and Asuka again practiced rolling her eyes.

Again glancing about the people gathered there, Fuyutsuki seemed to shrug. "Well, I'm sure that you're tired of listening to an old man go on and on," he commented in a self-deprecating manner. "So without further ado…let the festivities commence!"

"Here, here!" Misato agreed, happily downing a healthy portion of her fruit punch in a single gulp. Watching as everybody else started mingling and enjoying the treats.

As she studied the contents of her glass, already planning on getting a refill, Misato noticed a group of children led by Mr. Suzuhara approaching. "Well, Major," the elder Suzuhara commented as he glanced about their surroundings, "what do you think of the Children's home away from home?"

Making a thoughtful expression, Misato answered, "I think that Rits and everybody else here do a pretty good job slapping everything together, considering how quickly it was done."

And this was the honest truth. The Ready Room resembled a large one bedroom apartment that was roughly as large as her own apartment, complete with kitchen, dining area, bathroom, and living room. There was a full entertainment center, as well as an extensive library and room for other for future amenities to be put in place. And tonight, there was a large 'Welcome Back!' sign hanging from the ceiling, a reminder of the original reason the party was being held.

"No arguments here," Mr. Suzuhara agreed. "There are probably a few bugs left here or there, but nothing too bad. Just a few things that'll need to be shaken out over time. But other than that –"

"Yeah, and is it ever awesome! Would you check out all this stuff?!" Kensuke broke in enthusiastically as he gawked every which way. "Oh, if only I could've brought my camera! Stupid security..."

"Hey, I told you they wouldn't let you," Toji commented, visibly amused by the otaku's antics. "Anyway, Shin-man, I have to admit, this is a pretty sweet place they've set up for you here. Almost makes me wish I was still a pilot."

"Yeah, _almost!"_ Hikari cooed, sidling up to Toji's good arm. While the jock glanced at her, the prim class representative looked over at their resident mad scientist. "Hey, Dr. Akagi?"

Starting somewhat at her name being called out, Ritsuko studied Hikari for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask you something," Hikari asked in as prim and proper a manner as she knew how. "How much longer before you can take Toji's casts off?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Ritsuko smiled ruefully at the pig-tailed girl. "Sorry, but it'll be a while yet. About…" she paused, rolling her eyes upwards as she did the mental calculations, "a month or so, give or take a week, I'd say."

"Really?" Toji wondered while disappointment shadowed Hikari's face.

"Sorry, but…the casts are doing more than helping you grow back your arm and leg, Toji. They're making certain that they come back correctly, without any complications, all while allowing you full mobility," Ritsuko explained in a sympathetic manner. "So I'd rather err on the side of caution."

While Hikari let out a quiet groan, Toji gave Ritsuko a lopsided grin. "Can't say I blame you, Doc," the jock admitted. "After going through all this to get back in one piece, I don't want to risk it all by screwing up now."

"Which is the attitude I wish more people around here would take," Ritsuko replied with a rueful smirk. As a few chuckles were heard at this remark, the doctor went on to say, "By the way, Toji, Mr. Suzuhara? When I found out you'd be coming here, I arranged for a little surprise."

The two Suzuharas exchanged looks of surprise and confusion at this, looks that they soon directed at Ritsuko. "What do you mean?" the elder Suzuhara wondered. "What surprise?"

"Well, if I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Ritsuko teased, an honest smile on her face. When Mr. Suzuhara made a face at this, the doctor added, "Trust me, this is one surprise that you'll like."

Though he was clearly annoyed by the doctor's evasiveness, Toji smiled despite himself. "By the way, Doc, I, uh…thanks again for…you know…"

"It's not a problem, Toji," Ritsuko smiled, her expression becoming somewhat sad. "To be honest, I wish I had the opportunity to do that sort of work more often."

"Yeah, well," Toji continued, as if he had more to say, yet was unsure as to how to say it. "Still, thanks."

While Dr. Akagi raised her glass at him in a gesture of gratitude, Misato noticed a familiar figure approaching Shinji. "Ikari-kun?"

"Huh?" Shinji started, turning to see Rei coming close. "Oh…Ayanami. What is it?"

Rei looked uncertainly at Shinji for a time before finally asking, "Are you…enjoying yourself?"

"Am I…?" Shinji blankly repeated, clearly surprised by the bluntness of Rei's questioning. Looking into her crimson eyes, in which could be seen something that could almost be curiosity, he smiled and admitted, "Well, I'm not really used to parties." Giving a helpless shrug, he then added, "The truth is…I don't remember having any before I came to Tokyo 3, but…"

"Yes?" Rei wondered.

"Well…usually, I don't like it when people make a big fuss over me, but…" Shifting about uneasily on his feet, Shinji managed a smile. "It's nice to know that…people care about you."

"That's right, Shinji-kun. We _do_ care about you," Misato smiled warmly as she came up alongside the two pilots. "And as for you not having much experience with parties…I _definitely_ think it's well past time we corrected that!" Focusing on the albino, she then asked, "Here, Rei, why don't you help him with that?"

Rei turned a confused gaze towards Misato. "How do I do that?"

Glancing over at one of Shinji's classmates, a girl who was presently manning a portable stereo, Misato explained, "Well…we've got music to dance to, right?" When the albino slowly nodded, the purple-haired woman playfully shoved Shinji in her direction. "Then why don't you two dance for a bit?"

"Huh?" Shinji squawked in surprise. "B-but Misato! I don't know _how_ to dance!"

"Nor do I," Rei admitted.

"Oh, just relax and fake it!" Misato grinned at the two pilots. "Hey, maybe someday I'll give you two dancing lessons!"

At this, both Shinji and Rei looked at each other, then at Misato, and back again. Seemingly without any better idea of what to do, the two children slowly embraced each other, and settled into a slow, clumsy dance.

"There, that's it," Misato decided, her smile faltering somewhat. Forcing it back in place, the purple-haired woman made her way over to the refreshments table, Her eyes falling upon the cans of beer available…before her own body forced her to look towards the nice, non-alcoholic fruit punch Hikari had concocted.

_That's right. I still have a bet to win,_ Misato reminded herself as she took a sip of the cold beverage, sorely missing the buzz and freedom granted her by stronger drinks. _Still…life without beer sucks._

* * *

Watching as Misato made her away from the refreshments table, Asuka felt a sneer twist her lips as she looked at the cans of beer there. Beer that the old whore had clearly been drooling over before forcing herself to settle for a non-alcoholic beverage.

_Dammit…I thought for sure that I had her!_ Struggling to keep her teeth from gnashing, Asuka forced her anger aside, to where it couldn't betray her frustration. _I guess I should've known that it wouldn't be that easy. She's not going to hand over Kaji to me on a silver platter…_

"Well, looks like everybody's settling in for some dancing," spoke Asuka's crush. As the German looked up, she noticed Kaji looking thoughtfully about the room. "But then, I guess that's to be expected. It wouldn't be a party otherwise."

Pausing to consider this, Asuka quickly decided to take full advantage of the situation. "I guess," the German declared, tightening her grip on the unshaven man. "So…can I have this dance?"

Looking down at her, Kaji smiled and waved the invitation aside politely. "I'm sorry, Asuka, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Not with so much NERV brass around," he apologetically demurred. "I don't want to wind up under house arrest for child molestation." Then he gave her a broader smile and added, "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, there are plenty of other fish to be caught here."

_Hmph! More like a bunch of stupid little kids!_ Asuka fumed at this easy dismissal.

"So how about you break out your fishing pole and see what kind of sweet catches you can reel in?" Kaji went on, slipping free of Asuka's grasp. "And as for me…I'll go mingle."

_Translation, you want to get back together with that disgusting old slut!_ Asuka fumed as she returned her attention to Misato. _But why?! Why is everybody so hot about _her_, anyway?! Why?!_

Watching as Kaji started away, acting totally casual as more people found dance partners, Asuka found her fury returning to her tenfold. _That does it. I'm not gonna be ignored anymore! I'm not gonna be stepped on by a bunch of morons looking to slobber over at a pathetic little wimp and a filthy slut!_ the German fireball declared. _It's about time I put them in their place! _All _of them!_

With this thought in mind, the fiery redhead made her way over to the refreshment stand. "Hi, Asuka," Hikari greeted her. "How're you doing?"

"I've been better," Asuka muttered sourly.

Immediately, Hikari's smile faded somewhat, and was quickly replaced with a look of concern. "Is something wrong?" the freckle-faced girl asked worriedly. "Look, did Toji do something? Like that stupid card he gave you?"

"No, no. It's got nothing to do with any of those stupid Stooges," Asuka quickly assured her friend even as she scanned the many refreshments before her. To her left were several cans of beer, ready and waiting to be dumped into the punch bowl. The perfect thing to guarantee Misato lost the bet, as well as make several other people there look like a drunken idiot.

_And they have it coming! _All _of them!_ Asuka thought vehemently, the disparaging comments made at her expense still burning in her mind. _I'm not gonna stand around and let them treat me like garbage! I'm gonna show them what happens when you mess with me! I'm -!_

"Then what is it?" Hikari asked, her voice just barely cut through the fog of fury that was shrouding Asuka's mind. "C'mon, Asuka, what's wrong?"

_What's wrong is that I'm being made out to be a pathetic joke by every idiot here at NERV!_ Asuka fumed hatefully as she glanced over at Hikari, the words on the tip of the tongue. The urge to explode and give voice to her hatred and fury to all those who happily pushed her down, chipping away at everything she had worked so long and given so much to obtain.

But even as she felt this urge, Asuka forced it down, because she knew what would happen if she were to give voice to these things. Hikari would pay attention, and soon enough, the other people present would start listening in on their discussion. At which point the German would further her status as a laughingstock in the eyes of her detractors, and become an object of pity in the eyes of her best and perhaps only friend in Tokyo-3, and possibly a few other people that weren't out to rip her life apart.

And as much as Asuka couldn't stand her current predicament, the last thing she wanted was to be an object of laughter and pity. Especially pity.

"Look, I'm just...it's not easy getting used to all this crap they're pulling on us," the German explained, hoping to distract Hikari enough to allow Asuka the opportunity to spoil the party and Misato's booze-free streak. "It's no big deal. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" Hikari wondered with increasing concern. "Really, Asuka, I -"

"Look, I said it's no big deal!" Asuka shot back, sending the pigtailed girl back a step with the force of her glare. "Now would you please -?!"

"What's going on over here?" came a steady, elderly voice, one that stopped Asuka's words in her mouth. Looking about, the volatile redhead found Fuyutsuki glaring at her, looking the part of the Sub Commander of NERV, rather than a cordial professor. "Is something the problem, Pilot Sohryu?"

Asuka's first impulse was to tell the old man to mind his own business. But before this impulse could find its way to her mouth, she realized three things. The first was that this was still the Sub Commander she was dealing with, someone who could take her already bad situation even worse. If Gendo truly was looking at potential replacements for her, than she needed allies, not more enemies. The second was that Hikari was looking at her in shock, something almost like fear on the pigtailed girl's face. And the third was that there were more than a few people presently staring at her as well. Meaning that there was presently no chance that she might be able surreptitiously spiking the punch and get away unnoticed.

Cursing her luck with everything she was worth, Asuka struggled to keep her anger under control and not speak through clenched teeth when she said, "No, sir." Heaving a deep breath, she then looked at Hikari, and speaking lowly so that no one else might hear it, she added, "We'll...talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay," Hikari nodded, though it was clear that she remained befuddled by Asuka's behavior.

_Dammit! And I was so close, too!_ Asuka fumed as she slowly, casually started away from the refreshments and her blown opportunity. _But I'll have another chance! _Nobody_ messes with Asuka Langley-Sohryu and gets away with it!_

* * *

_What was _that _about?_ Misato thought as she watched Asuka move about the Ready Room in a barely restrained angry stomping. _Seriously, what has gotten into her?! I know she's in a bad mood because of these new rules, but this is ridiculous!_

Pausing to study the redhead for a moment longer, Misato then sighed and gave a helpless shrug. She had a hard enough time dealing with people even under the best of circumstances, especially a girl as damaged as Asuka. And these were clearly not the best of circumstances. _I can deal with this some other time,_ the Major finally told herself before turning away from the bombastic German. _Right now, all I want to do is try to relax and enjoy myself as much as I can._

With this in mind, Misato looked about the Ready Room, hoping to spot some way of distracting herself, when she spied a familiar face standing against one of the walls, nursing her drink. "Hey, Rits," Misato spoeke, already ambling over to where her friend stood. "So...whatcha up to?"

"Not much," Ritsuko replied in a noncommittal manner. "I was just…thinking of a lot of things."

"Oh? Like what?" Misato wondered.

"Like…I don't know," Ritsuko responded, looking more tired than Misato remembered her looking. "It's just…there's a lot of things I'm…not happy about, that's all."

"Huh. Been there, done that," Misato grimaced. Then, deciding that things were getting a little too serious for a party situation, the Major smiled mischievously. "By the way, what was up with you and Toji, anyway?"

A frown appearing on her face, Ritsuko gave Misato a suspicious look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…you did say you had a 'surprise' for him…" Misato cooed, shooting a look of pure naughtiness at her friend.

Ritsuko responded just the way Misato expected she would; with a suitably disgusted look. "I'm not _you_, Misato!" she responded haughtily. "Honestly, only you would think of something like that!"

"Oh? Then I was just imagining it when you looked so happy to see him?" Misato teased.

Ritsuko just glared at Misato for a moment longer before explaining in a somewhat aggravated manner, "Like I said; it's not the kind of work I usually do." A moment later, the faux-blonde's flare of anger faded before she admitted, "To be honest…I wish I could do that sort of thing more often."

As Misato looked at her friend, she thought of the things she suspected her of, things she really didn't like thinking about. Secrets and horrors that she knew to be buried deep within the bowls or NERV. _I used to wonder how you slept at night, Rits,_ she thought somberly._ Now...I'm starting to wonder if you sleep at all._

Taking a deep breath, Misato smirked. "Well, I wouldn't blame if you were to pull something like that with Toji." When the doctor responded with a suitably outraged look, the Major smiled even more. "If it were a choice between him and Gendo, I think I know who _I'd_ choose!"

When Ritsuko responded with a tired sigh, another one of Misato's problems appeared. _And speaking of choices…_

"And speaking of boys and girls...how're you doing, sunshine?" Kaji smirked deviously as he approached with a beer in hand. Using a tone of voice Misato recognized painfully well. "Care for a drink?"

"Forget it, Kaji," Misato growled, silently wishing that the Ready Room had a window she could toss him out of. She could practically see him flying through the Geofront, screaming before he eventually smashed into the ground and was reduced to chunky salsa.

"Why not, Misato?" came another voice. Starting at this, the purple-haired woman looked about, her eyes widening with surprise when she saw that Asuka had somehow managed to appear at Kaji's side. "You _know_ you want it."

_Not a chance in Hell! Not even if it wouldn't cost me this bet and a chance to straighten you out!_ Misato thought even as she fixed Kaji with a poisonous glare. "Actually, Kaji…I decided to cut back."

The looks of patented astonishment that spread across the faces of Ritsuko and Kaji alike very nearly had Misato breaking down in laughter. The faux-blonde's face fell in astonishment, her mouth and eyes popping open as she spilled some of her own drink on the floor, while the unshaven man just stood there, looking at Misato like she had grown a second head.

"Wait a minute! Did I hear that right?!" Ritsuko squawked in astonishment. "You? Cut back on _beer?! You?!"_

Kaji continued to stand still, looking from Misato to the beer he held and back again, before seeming to shrug and go with it. "Well...okay then. I guess that'll be a load off of my shoulders," the unshaven man decided with a careless smile. While Misato was furrowing her brows at this unspoken barb at her expense. "I just saw you and Ritsy hanging out together, and I thought I'd spend some time speaking with some of my best friend." Then he leaned in even closer to Misato and added, "And…maybe a ask for this next dance..."

"Really?" Then Misato looked down, and saw that Asuka had managed to snag Kaji's arm. "Because it looks to me you've already got all the girl you can handle."

"That's right," insisted the redheaded accessory that was presently frowning at him, trying to regain his attention.

Glancing at the two of them, Misato growled deep in her throat before turning towards NERV's resident mad scientist. "Say, Rits? Remember how you were saying that certain…relationships should be off-limits?"

"Yes, I do," Ritsuko smiled.

"Did you have something like this in mind?"

"Yes, I did," Ritsuko agreed.

"Well, in this case, I agree with you wholeheartedly," Misato declared, shaking her head in loathing at her former lover. "Just so you know, Kaji, if Asuka…loses anything because of you, I will personally guarantee it can't happen again. Ever!"

"Hey, what's the matter, Katusragi?" Kaji asked in a wounded fashion. "Don't trust me?"

Misato nodded thoughtfully at this. "That's about the size of it, yes," she confirmed in as cutting a manner as she could. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I've decided that my next dance will be with a _real_ man!"

This statement flooded Kaji's face with confusion. "A…_real_ man?"

"That's right!" Misato smirked victoriously before turning about. "Oh, Shinji-kun...?"

* * *

"So…how are you doing, Toji?" Shinji asked the jock as he relaxed, contenting himself to watch the others for the time being.

The jock shrugged, nodding his head one way, then the next. "Ah, I'm okay, Shin-man," he replied as they hung back against one of the walls. "Just...trying to get better, that's all."

"Oh," Shinji murmured, taking a sip of soda. Trying not to look at the casts he still wore.

"I mean...I know I shouldn't be complaining about anything. Things could be worse, right?" Toji went on in a somewhat aimless manner, shrugging as he did. As Shinji nodded, the jock sighed heavily. "You know, Shin-man? When I...when I woke up in the hospital, and saw that...saw what'd happened to me?" A mild tremor ran through Toji's body as he glanced the metal covering his recovering body. "I just kept thinking that that was it. My life was over."

_I know how you feel, Toji,_ Shinji thought, recalling his own pained past. A moment in which he had been left on the street by his father, alone with nothing but his own tears. Of the sight of his friend's mangled form before him, brutalized by his own Eva while he had been nothing but a helpless witness to the carnage.

"All I could do was...keep thinking of the things I'd never be able to do again...and how people would treat me...because of it." Sighing, Toji looked about at the people in the room. "I couldn't stand the idea of letting anybody see me like that. I mean, it was bad enough to have Hikari there. She just kept…babying me, and, well…"

"Toji…" Shinji mumbled. "You know that I…I never wanted this. That I…"

"I know. Maya told me. That you would rather have been killed than me," Toji stated, almost without feeling. "Shinji... do you know why I joined NERV? Agreed to be the 4th Child?"

"Uh…so that Rika could get better care?" Shinji guessed, thinking of Toji's little sister, who had been hurt in his first battle as a result of his inability to control Unit 01.

"That was the main reason, yeah," Toji agreed. "But you know something? When me and Kensuke were with you with in that one battle…that was my first big clue as to how tough it was for you and the others. Then, when I heard that you'd just been stuffed into that thing without any training…"

"Toji…"

"Yeah, I want to help my sister," Toji admitted before shooting Shinji a crooked grin. "I also wanted to help my friend…and maybe make up for being such a jerk that first day."

"I…I don't blame you for what happened, Toji…" Shinji murmured, thinking of the beating he had received that day, of how Toji blamed him for Rika being nearly crippled.

"Yeah, well…just make sure to give the next Angel my regards, okay?" Toji grinned, raising his glass to Shinji.

Smiling at his friend, Shinji returned the gesture. "Uh...okay, I-"

"Oh, Shinji-kun...?" cooed Misato's voice, stopping Shinji's words before they could tumble off his tongue. Looking up, he saw his guardian approaching him quickly, and before he knew what was happening, she had accosted him in a one-armed bear hug. "Everyone! Over here!" Waiting until she was certain that she had the attention of everyone in the room, the Major than raised her glass to them. "I want to propose a toast! To the boy who saved my life!"

There was an air of confusion for a moment, but slowly, several of the others there seemed to smile, and one by one, raised their own glasses or simply gave a salute with an assortment of verbal salutations.

While the 3rd Child was trying to process this, he looked up at Misato, and noticed with some dismay the expression of pure mischief that crossed it. "So let me thank you again, Shinji-kun…for giving me a second chance in life." And without any further warning, she leaned over and planted a kiss of deep passion upon his lips.

With this one act, Misato practically sent the room spiraling into the depths of chaos.

"What?!" Toji gasped as his jaw clattered to the floor, followed shortly by Kensuke's.

"Oh!" Hikari gaped as Asuka once again very nearly exploded, her hair curling up into devil horns.

"Doesn't she have any shame at all?" Ritsuko groaned wearily even as Fuyutsuki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eep," Kaji jerked while Makato flushed with jealousy.

While Shinji was still in Misato's embrace, his mind floating somewhere in the vicinity of Cloud 9, so utterly overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling to be able to do much of anything save for hang there helplessly until at last the purple-haired woman pulled away. "So, Shinji-kun," Misato asked as his mind struggled to recover from what had just happened, "can I have this dance?"

_Dance? What's a dance?_ Shinji's mind wondered blearily.

As Shinji's mind attempted to return to something resembling functional order, along with the minds of everybody who had been floored by the sight of NERV's Operations Director giving the 3rd Child a decidedly too-affectionate kiss, the stunned silence was broken up an enthusiastic young voice. "Daddy! Big brother!"

The sound of this unfamiliar voice working like a bucket of cold water being dumped on his head, Shinji recovered enough to look away from Misato and see two people entering the Ready Room. One of them was wearing the uniform of a nurse from NERV Medical, while the other was a young girl with brown eyes and short, smooth brown hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and suspenders, and to Shinji's surprise, she was also wearing what looked to be a set of braces about her legs.

While Shinji was trying to figure out what was going on, another voice was heard. "Oh, my..." came Mr. Suzuhara, his eyes bulging with astonishment. "Is...is this...?"

"No way...!" came the more familiar voice of Toji. As Shinji swung his gaze towards his friend, he saw that the jock was staring at the girl in absolute shock. Shock that soon faded as an awestruck grin appeared. "R-Rika?!"

_Rika?!_ Shinji wondered, thinking with greater clarity now. _Then...she's..._

"Rika!" Mr. Suzuhara cried out, with Toji quickly following suit. The two Suzuharas rushed up to the little girl and practically fell to their knees at her side. Toji happily wrapped his arms about his sister and began rubbing his cheek on her head, while the elder Suzuhara just kept looking her up and down in disbelief. "You – you're walking now?! Already?! B-but - how is this -?!"

"Surprise, you two." At this, the former Child and his father reluctantly looked up from the youngest Suzuhara and turned towards Ritsuko. "We were able to get the last of the bone fragments out of her spinal column, and have started repairing the damage to her nervous system." Heaving a deep breath, the doctor gave them a pensive look before admitting, "She'll still need more therapy before she's fully recovered, but…"

"Akagi-san made these braces!" Rika explained, raising one of her legs so that they could get a better look at them. "So I can walk again!"

"Doc…!" Toji gasped as he looked at Ritsuko, but words failed him. Instead, he settled for grinning at her before returning his attention to his sister.

"I...I..." Mr. Suzuhara sputtered out, looking from Ritsuko to his daughter then back, his mouth opening and closing seemingly at random. "Dr. Akagi, I...don't know...what to say..."

"I do," Misato declared as she focused her attention on the doctor. "Good job, Rits."

Sighing, Ritsuko returned Misato's look, a sad smile on her face. "Like I said; I wish I could do this sort of thing more often."

* * *

As the party returned to full swing, with people partnering up for the next dance, cold, unfeeling eyes looked at the revelers through NERV's observation cameras.

"Cursed Children," a voice hissed, a voice consumed with madness and hatred. The voice's owner snarled at Shinji Ikari, who was now dancing nervously with Misato. Hissed at Asuka, who was doing her best to be the focus of Kaji's attention. Even Toji was unknowingly lanced with hatred, if only for being a former pilot.

But the bulk of the madwoman's hatred was sent screaming at Rei, who was being invited by a nervous Kensuke to dance. As the albino slowly agreed, the madwoman hissed, thinking of all the ways she wanted Rei to suffer, how many ways in which she wanted to kill her.

"Your time will come, spawns of Yui," the madwoman hissed, taking a moment to consider arranging for Shinji to be cloned as well. After what the boy had done, he deserved to suffer the fate she intended for Rei. To be killed, to have his soul transferred to a cloned body, only to be killed again. And again. And as many times as it took to collapse his soul into oblivion. There were so many ways in which the two of them deserved to suffer, and giving them multiple lives was the only way she could ensure they experienced them all.

The madwoman's silent ravings were interrupted by a message. Looking at the text, she snorted, reading aloud. "Request progress report," was all the message said. All it needed to.

Snorting hatefully at the thought of her current 'master' the madwoman quickly responded. "All goes according to schedule."

Flooded with bitterness and hatred, the madwoman took a moment to visually check the progress of her creations. Smiling in anticipation, she was greeted with the sight of over a dozen spheroid capsules, each with a new life gestating in them. One of them was closer to the proper level of maturity than the others, and it was this one that drew the bulk of the madwoman's attention.

"Soon, my creations," she rasped, wishing she could caress the creature that would soon visit much death on Tokyo 3. "Soon."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, boy! The Fallen know the Evas' weak spots, as well as those of Tokyo 3? Not good! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, please!

Now, I know I've kept everybody waiting for the return of the Fallen, and I hope the 2nd Fallen is suitably horrible. This is one of the reasons I pushed hard to get this chapter out to you, my loyal readers. Please, enjoy the mayhem that will soon ensue!

Tobi, I check out the theory of Misato, Asuka, and Rei being merged in the Wikipedia, and it categorically denies it. Also, I know for a fact that Misato was absorbed, simply because she was part of the Instrumentality process in the last two episodes. (She couldn't have been there is she weren't absorbed, right?)

Well, Fifth Horseman, Asuka is certainly in a snit over losing that bet, alright! I decided not to write the part where we see her losing the bet, if only because I was certain that the things all of you there could imagine would be more extreme than what I could write.

Now, is there anybody out there with artistic talent who'd like to come up with some fanart for my stories? I've had requests for pictures to go along with my work, and frankly, I don't have the computer equipment to supply that demand. So, please, if you're interested, feel free to contact me!

* * *

Omake 1

"Ah," Kaji sighed as he sat back in his office, bring his hands behind his head. "Not a bad party! Not like the ones from college, but still -!"

Kaji was interrupted by the feel of something metallic slipping around his wrists, followed closely by a clicking sound. "What the -?" he grunted, trying to pull his hands forward, only to look around and find that he had been handcuffed to the stationary lamp situated behind him.

While Kaji squirmed about, Hikari rose up from behind the sofa. "Hello, Mr. Kaji…" she cooed.

"Hikari…?" he wondered blankly, only to see Asuka rise up from behind his desk, with Rei nearby. "What the…?" he tried again, only to blanch as he saw Asuka wielding a familiar whip, and three girls were clothed in leather that left nothing to the imagination.

"Good work, Hikari-chan!" Asuka hissed in anticipation.

Hikari just grinned viciously at this. "I'm not the president of our school's S&M Amateurs Club for nothing, you know!"

Asuka smirked at this. "Hey, Wondergirl! Did you bring the candles?"

"Right here, Pilot Sohryu," Rei assured her, holding them up for Kaji to see.

"Oh, no…" Kaji moaned. "Not again!"


	14. A Devil's Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 14: A Devil's Worth

As Misato made her way into one of the cafes within the depths of NERV, a playful smile graced her lips. Several days had passed since the party breaking in the Ready Room, time in which she felt like she had genuinely felt as if she had managed to accomplish a few things. And time which the lovely time she had spent dancing with Shinji remained with her.

_I know I can't really expect him to go for this sort of thing all that often, but..._ Misato thought as she wandered about, looking for a place to sit back and relax. _It was so nice to just be able to...relax. Just be with someone and just have some fun. Nothing physical; just...enjoying being together._ Even as she thought this, certain doubts and niggling concerns started chipping away at that moment. _I mean...I know that it...can't go any further than that. But..._

"Hello? Misato?" a familiar voice sounded, loudly enough that it cut through the voices of her inner demons. Pausing in her meanderings, the purple-haired woman looked about, trying to figure out who had spoken to her, when the voice was heard again. "What is it, Misato? Did your brain go out to lunch without you?"

That immediately settled the matter of who was addressing Misato. There was only one person at NERV that she knew that would speak in that friendly yet teasing manner. And after a few more visual sweeps of the cafe, Misato caught sight of her seated at one of the tables, a lowered newspaper in one hand, a cup of coffee nearby, and rambunctious little girl in her lap. "And hello to you, too, Rits," the Major replied in a sour manner. Then in a more pleasant fashion, she added, "Hi, there, Rika!"

"Hi, Misato-sama," Rika replied pleasantly with a girlish smile.

"So, how's everything going today?" Misato inquired as she took one of the available seats. "You feeling okay, Rika?"

"I'm fine, Misato-sama," Rika replied.

"Well, not exactly fine, but a lot better than she was," Ritsuko replied with her usual candor. "Spinal injuries are tricky, as I'm sure you're aware, but everything we've seen so far is pointing to a full recovery."

"That's great. You've done good, Rits," Misato stated, nodding as she examined the little girl.

Smiling excitedly, Rika chimed in with, "Akagi-san is the greatest!" Pausing for a beat, as if daring Misato to disagree with her, she then said, "She got me walking again, and gave Toji back his arm and leg…"

"Now, now," Ritsuko said evenly. "A lot of people helped with that, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Rika assured her. "But you're the one who came up with the idea for all of it."

While Ritsuko sat there, as if considering a suitable rebuttal for this statement, Misato decided a change in subject might be in order. "So, Rits," she began, indicating the newspaper with a nod of her head, "anything interesting in the news today?"

Clearly surprised by the sudden shift in topic, Ritsuko considered the matter before shrugging. "No, not," she replied in a bored fashion. "The government is discussing some changes to the Restoration Act, that's all."

"Really?" Misato inquired, taking a closer look at the headline. She was familiar enough with the subject material. The Restoration Act had been passed as measure to give greater focus to efforts towards repairing the damage done by Second Impact. Cloning and recreating lost animal species, habitat reclamation, reconstruction and salvaging of materials from the destroyed cities were amongst many of the things covered by the Act. "So…what kind of changes are they thinking of?"

"New marriage laws, as well as programs to encourage…um…" Ritsuko paused, looking at the little girl in her lap.

"Breeding and repopulation," Rika continued, eyeing the newspaper sagely. When the two older women shot her confused glances, she just smiled. "Don't worry. I know that babies aren't delivered by a stork!"

As Ritsuko rolled her eyes, Misato shook her head and smiled. "They grow up so _quickly_ these days, don't they?" When this elicited the hoped-for laughter from the other two, the Major returned her attention to the paper. "Anyway, what are they planning on, anyway?"

Ritsuko opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get a word out, it was stilled on her tongue by a sullen, nasty voice saying, "Aw, what is it, Major Slut? Hoping they'll actually make it _legal_ for you to jump the baka's little bones!?"

The three females turned towards the source of the voice, at which point Misato scowled irritably. "Asuka, what are you doing here?! You know you're not supposed to be this far away from the Ready Room while you're on standby!"

"Hmph! I'm not even _supposed_ to be on standby, in case you've forgotten!" Asuka sneered. The German was clad in her plugsuit, and wearing an expression that would cause milk chocolate to sour before it turned into a solid lump of coal. "But of course, since when do the rules meaning anything to _whores_ like you?!"

"Hey!" Rika shouted, her face turning overly-cute with anger. "You shouldn't talk like that to your elders!"

"I'll talk to her anyway I want, Lil' Miss Stooge!" Asuka snapped, walking towards a nearby magazine rack. "You'd think the _dummkopfs_ here could at least stock that damned Ready Room with books in _German!_"

"Wait a second...what's _Asuka _doing here on standby?!" Ritsuko wondered, shocked by both the redhead's presence and her attitude. "I thought Shinji was scheduled to be here today!"

"Why don't you ask everybody's favorite hedonistic pervert where the baka is?" Asuka sneered viciously. "My guess; he's probably sleeping off whatever she did to him in her bed!"

"Alright, Asuka, that's enough!" Misato scolded, crossing her arms in that manner that meant business. "If this is about the bet, get over it. I won, you lost. So deal with it!"

"You cheated! That's the _only_ way a drunken slut like you could ever have won!" Asuka whined painfully.

"Keep it up, Asuka, and you'll be here on standby _tomorrow_ as well!" Misato vowed, the look in her eye and a raised finger adding emphasis to her promise. "And if you're not out of here within the next ten seconds, you can count on being on standby the day after that as well!"

Asuka's face creased with rage, metaphoric flames providing a backdrop for her as tufts of her hair curled into devil horns. "One, two, three..." Misato counted, daring the volatile redhead to say or do anything to challenge her. "Four, five, six, seven -!"

It was clear that there was nothing more that Asuka would have loved to have done more than challenge Misato's authority. But in the end, the German's desire to avoid further punishment forced her to swallow her pride. With seconds to spare and knowing that she wouldn't be winning this battle, Asuka snorted, grabbed a magazine that was written in English, and stomped off, various German profanities that Misato understood all too well drifting to their ears.

Wide-eyed with confusion, Ritsuko looked at Misato. "Excuse me? What was _that_ all about? What bet?!"

Sighing in annoyance, Misato returned her attention to her friend. "You see, a couple days before the party, I told Shinji that I was cutting back on beer." When Ritsuko responded with a blank face, the purple-haired woman elaborated, "Remember? I mentioned that at the party?"

"Yes, I remember," Ritsuko assured her. "I still don't believe it, but I _do _remember. But what does that have to do with any bet?"

"Well, basically, Asuka said that I could never cut back on beer," Misato replied, knowing full well that she was leaving herself open to a shot from Ritsuko. "So we bet that, if I couldn't make it a week without a beer, I'd spring for a date between her and Kaji."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen, as impossible as it might seem," Ritsuko smiled. "So what _did _happen?"

"Well...it's like this," Misato hesitantly answered...

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a fairly typical morning in her apartment as Misato made her way to the dining room table, already looking forward to the culinary delights Shinji had prepared. Smiling broadly as she spotted Asuka already there, awaiting her own morning repast.

"Good morning, Asuka," Misato beamed as she came to stand by the table. When the German responded with a surly snort, the Major smirked that much more before holding up a large folder. "Here. I've got something to show you."

As Misato let the folder plop down upon the table, Asuka focused on it. "Huh?" the German muttered blearily. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Nothing much. Just a report from Section 2 on my activities for the past seven days," Misato replied, not bothering to even try to keep the triumph she was now feeling from her face as she went into the kitchen, curious to see what Shinji was putting together for breakfast. "Take all the time you need to read it."

"Huh?" Asuka replied, clearly confused by Misato's carefree attitude. But after a moment's consideration, the German picked up the folder and started looking through it. "Hey...what the -?!"

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, that's a report from Section 2 regarding my activities these past few days," Misato commented.

"A report?" Shinji repeated, giving Misato a querulous look.

"It'll make sense in a second, Shinji-kun," Misato assured him even as she glanced back towards the dining room table. Striving to look casual about it, she watched as Asuka leafed through what she knew to be a detailed account of Misato's day-today activities for a full week, including the results of various breathalyzer tests.

As she flipped through the pages, Asuka scowled, her expression becoming angrier and more disbelieving with each flip. Until at last she reached the end, her eyes ballooning with shock as she realized what the report was saying. "N-no way!" the German sputtered in horror. "It _can't _be! _This is impossible!"_

"Afraid not," Misato replied simply as she fetched a can of cola from the refrigerator, even as Shinji placed the pancakes on the table.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the 3rd Child wondered as he looked from Misato to Asuka, whose veins were exploding from her forehead as her teeth grinded mightily. "What's that report say, anyway?"

"It states, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I have been alcohol-free for more than seven days," Misato announced as she came to the table and sat down. "Which means that…I won the bet!"

"No!" Asuka snarled, looking hatefully at the older woman. "This can't be right! _You drink like you breathe!"_

"Not anymore, I don't," Misato declared, a hint of pride in her voice as she spoke. "So, tell me, Asuka…do you want to pack up your stuff its trip back to Germany…or should I?"

Her face falling in astonished outrage, Asuka could only stand there, staring at Misato. As the purple-haired woman allowed herself some pleasure in this victory, Shinji broke out in huge grin. "Th-that's _great,_ Misato!" he burst happily. "I…I knew you could do it!"

"_No! She can't! She DIDN'T!"_ Asuka howled in disbelief. "She's _lying!_ _She __**has**__ to be!"_

"Tell that to Section 2," Misato replied coolly, indicating the report Asuka still held with her cola just before chugging it down.

"Oh, _sure!_ I'm supposed to believe a bunch of morons who _work for you?!_" Asuka sneered hatefully. "You probably just ordered them to make this _schisse_ up, you _lying slut!_"

"But…Asuka, she hasn't touched any of the beer here," Shinji started, moving slowly towards the redhead. "We haven't seen her drinking or anything, so -"

"_SHUT UP!"_ Asuka roared, lashing out at Shinji before either he or Misato could respond. The blow caught him across the jaw, sending him flying into a wall.

Out of her mind with rage, Asuka fell upon Shinji, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and readying to pummel him for all she was worth. However, even as she readied to fire off the first blow, Misato leapt out of her chair and firmly gripped Asuka's wrist. "Asuka, what did I tell you before? About not bullying Shinji?"

_"What?!"_ Asuka shrilled as she stared at Misato in disbelief. Not so much as a trace of remorse in her voice or face.

With this being the last straw in Misato's mind, she glared harshly at the redhead. "Congratulations, Asuka," she declared in a voice rife with authority. "You're taking Shinji's place for his next turn on standby."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, joy. It's times like this that I wonder why you brought those kids into your place in the first place," Ritsuko muttered incredulously.

"So Asuka really attacked Shinji?" Rika asked disbelievingly. "Then what happened?"

"Well, I won't go into details. But suffice it to say that things were pretty ugly," Misato assured them. "Asuka kept insisting that I had cheated somehow, and threw a tantrum - not to mention some of my furniture - before I threatened to have her put on permanent standby."

"Ugh," Ritsuko grimaced sourly. "Dare I ask what happened after that?"

"Not much. After a whole lot of shouting, Asuka stomped off to her room and locked herself in for the rest of the day." Giving a helpless shrug, Misato then added, "The rest you know."

"The sad thing is, I can't exactly blame Asuka for having a hard time believing that you actually won a bet like that," Ritsuko muttered with a touch of wry humor. "So just out of curiosity, what did she bet?"

"Her clothes. Since I won, Asuka now has to send all of her clothes that she couldn't fit in her room back to Germany," Misato informed her, to which the faux-blonde snickered. "Of course, Asuka is convinced that I cheated and that she should get that date with Kaji, anyway. Despite the fact that I've been taking breathalyzer tests and everything else to prove I'm clean."

"Unfortunately, that sounds about right for her," Ritsuko admitted. "Still, aren't you worried, Misato?"

"What do you mean?" Misato wondered.

"Asuka isn't exactly easy to deal with, even when she's in a good mood," Ritsuko explained candidly. "And now she's mad at you, and on standby? The _only _pilot we have on hand if we're attacked?"

Realizing the doctor's point, Misato gave a helpless shrug. "I know, but...I've been making some changes at home, and I told Asuka that every time she bullies Shinji or Rei, that she'd spend one day on standby."

"So basically, you're using standby duty as a way to get some better behavior out of her?" Ritsuko inquired.

"It's the best way I could think of to handle this sort of thing," Misato explained. "I've been pretty lax on discipline at home, Rits. And after everything Shinji went through for me...I can't just sit back and watch Asuka terrorize him anymore."

"I guess that makes sense," Ritsuko admitted. "But what about Shinji? What would you do if _he_ were disobedient?"

Raising a purple eyebrow, Misato smiled knowingly. "And just how often does _that_ happen?"

Ritsuko gave another short laugh at this. "Okay, you've got me there," she finally admitted. Then, taking a look at her watch, she smiled at the girl on her lap. "Sorry, Rika, but my break is almost over. I have to take you back to your room now."

"Oh...well, okay," Rika replied, an understanding frown on her face. "Will you visit me later?"

"Of course," Ritsuko replied with a pleasant nod.

As Rika slowly, reluctantly slid off of Ritsuko's lap, Misato smiled and asked, "Mind if I tag along, you two?"

A surprised look appearing on her face, Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "Well...sure, but...why?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Then Misato smiled tiredly before asking, "Besides, just how often do we get nice, quiet, peaceful moments like this around here?"

Now it was Ritsuko who looked worn as she admitted, "Nowhere near often enough." Giving a self-depreciating smile at this, the doctor sighed before standing. "Alright. Be my guest, then."

Nodding to this, Misato glad followed her friend and Rika as they made their way out of the cafe.

* * *

"There you go, Rika," Ritsuko beamed as she helped the young girl into bed. "Now, I'll be back to check on you later. So for now, I want you to try and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Rika nodded, still smiling happily as she snuggled up beneath her blankets. "Bye, Akagi-san."

"Bye," Ritsuko nodded, and with that, she and Misato started making the trek back out of NERV Medical.

As the two of them walked along, Misato studied the expression her friend wore, something that was not lost on her. "What?" Ritsuko wondered somewhat suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Misato smiled thoughtfully. "It's just...I never thought I'd see you like this." When Ritsuko frowned her confusion, her purple-haired friend added, "You know...the way you've been with Rika and everything?"

Pausing to consider this, Ritsuko soon nodded, perfectly understanding her friend's confusion. She generally preferred not to get too close to others, such as the children. With everything that had happened in her life, all the secrets and nightmares that she had found herself mired in, she had done her all to further distance herself from her emotions. To keep everything at arm's length, where it was the least painful and the most manageable. To treat people as she would scientific equations.

Doing whatever she could to stay alive, to keep from collapsing. Because Ritsuko couldn't help but feel that, if she ever stopped doing that, if she allowed her emotions to get free of her and, gain control of her...then she would simply die.

"I don't know what to tell you, Misato," Ritsuko finally admitted. "I...I've never been in a situation with someone like this. Like with Rika." When the Major cocked her head to the side, the doctor shrugged helplessly. "When...when Toji agreed to pilot and Rika was admitted to NERV Medical...they asked me for help on coming up with treatment options for her. Her injuries were so severe that...they needed all the help they could get."

"And so they came to you," Misato nodded.

Ritsuko nodded as well, for in truth, the fact that she had been called in was not so surprising. Though not a medical doctor, she did have some basic medical knowledge, and her work with the Evangelions required her to deal with both human and Angelic life-forms on a regular basis. Medical knowledge had become of vital importance to her, as had coming up with ways of using it in ways that no one else had. "I mean...at first, it was just a job. Just like anything else," the faux-blonde explained. "But...I dunno. I...she was depending on me. On...on me."

"I know how that feels," Misato replied, giving a self-depreciating smile. "Strange as it might seem."

"Yeah." Pressing her lips together, Ritsuko considered her next words. "I...I wasn't expecting that, Misato. Not at all. But..." Heaving a deep breath, the doctor struggled to keep her emotions under control, all the while framing them in words that accurately conveyed them. "I...I don't know how it happened. But...after a few days of working with her...Rika stopped...just being a job for me."

"That does happen," Misato replied.

"Yeah, it does," Ritsuko admitted, unsure of what else she could say. "Maybe that's why I worked so hard...helping Toji." Despite herself, the faux-blonde felt a tugging at her lips. "It's...a good feeling. Isn't it?"

"No arguments here." Heaving a deep breath, Misato gave a playful shrug before saying, "Well, as much as I've enjoyed waxing philosophical with you, Rits, I've got to get back to my office. I've still got a few piles of paperwork on my desk, and I want to get them out of my office before they start breeding."

Without even thinking about, Ritsuko gave a nod to this, all too familiar with the breeding habits of bureaucratic bull. And so she stood there, watching as her friend started away.

A friend that had very nearly died, saving Ritsuko's own life. A friend that was in the dark about so much about NERV. A friend that...

"Wait," Ritsuko said, much to her surprise. She had not made a conscious decision to speak; the word had somehow forced its way out of her mouth on its own power.

While Ritsuko was trying to figure out what had prompted her to speak, Misato turned to face her. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes narrowed with concern. "What is it, Rits?"

For a long moment, Ritsuko looked uncertainly at Misato. On the one hand, she couldn't help but be afraid that she was making a mistake, disclosing information without Gendo's authorization in this place where Gendo's will and his will alone reigned supreme. But at the same time, talking about Toji and Rika had touched something inside of her, weakened some of the restraints she had placed on her own heart, allowing some of the guilt and concern she kept at bay to seep freely into her heart.

Caught between these two sensations, the rational, scientific part of Ritsuko's mind eventually chimed in, reminding that Misato would likely learn of this particular burden, sooner or later, anyway. And with this voice tipping the scales, the doctor looked at her friend. "There's...something I should tell you," Ritsuko began hesitantly. "It...has to do with Toji."

"What? What is it?" Misato wondered, her features creasing with concern. "Is something wrong with his casts?"

"No, no, it...this has nothing to do with that," Ritsuko replied, still struggling with her own fears and concerns. "It's about...Unit 03."

"Unit _03?"_ Misato repeated perplexedly. "What about it?"

A heavy silence fell on the two women as Ritsuko again struggled to speak her piece. As the silence grew more unbearable. Forcing the doctor to heave a deep breath, all so she could say, "Unit 03 is being repaired. We'll be ready to do reactivation tests about two weeks."

The instant these words were out of the doctor's mouth, Misato's eyes bulged clear out of their sockets as her jaw fell. Strange sounds escaped her lips as she tried to restore her vocal cords to functional status. Then, when she finally succeeded, she gasped out, "Wh-what..._repaired?!"_ Then, as if waiting a few seconds to see any sign that Ritsuko would correct her, tell her that she had heard wrong, the Major shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! But that thing was _scrapped!"_

"That's what I thought, at first," Ritsuko admitted, nodding her head in understanding. "But…later, when we brought Unit 03 back to be disposed of, I discovered that there had been a...side-effect of it being possessed by the 13th Angel."

"A…side-effect?" Misato repeated disbelievingly.

"Apparently, the Eva's own natural regenerative powers had been enhanced. Beyond anything we could have expected," Ritsuko continued, her voice shaking somewhat as she continued to give voice to these things. "The organic elements were even repairing some of Unit 03's mechanical components. Commander Ikari ordered me to study the process, in the hopes we could apply it to the other Evas."

A beat passed as Misato grimaced. "Dammit, I don't like this! That Eva has nothing but bad memories attached to it!" Shaking her head ruefully, the Major shot Ritsuko another look. "So what does this have to do with Toji?"

"Simple," Ritsuko replied, feeling that explaining this was anything but simple for her. "Once it's operational again, it's going to need a pilot."

"A pilot?! Who -?" Misato started. Only for her face to fall in horrified realization, stopping her in mid-sentence. "No," she then got out, her voice low with dread. "Not Toji! Not _again!_ **_No!_**"

"The Commander said that he was the best choice," Ritsuko explained, the words coming out of their own accord now. Too shaky to even attempt to stop herself from speaking. "He's already been through most of the basic training, so we wouldn't have to waste time starting from scratch, and with the casts coming off at about the same time…"

"Ritsuko, are you _crazy?!_" Misato demanded, the doctor wincing in response. "Toji almost _died_ once because of that thing, and you saw what it did to Shinji!"

"I know! _I know!_" Ritsuko shouted, heaving deep breaths as if desperate to retain control. "How do you think _I _feel about this?!" Sucking in another breath, the doctor felt her body trembling with all the emotion that she kept safely locked away, impinging upon her rational mind. "If only you'd seen the look on his face when I started the regenerative process, growing his new limbs. When he _saw_ his new arm and leg for the very first time, even before we fitted him with the casts! They were just _bones,_ Misato! Bones and some of the soft tissue! But when he saw them, saw that he was going to have his body back…he just lit up, Misato! Like that was the happiest day of his life!" Sniffing slightly, Ritsuko shook her head mournfully, the memory of that day clearly vivid in her mind's eye. "When he thanked me, he was looking at me like I was a _goddess!_ And when I saw that face…when I saw how happy I'd made him, I…"

As the doctor trailed off, the intensity of emotion beyond her ability to give voice to, Misato studied her friend for a long time. "Ritsuko…" was all the Major said at first. Then, taking a deep breath, she said in somber manner, "Well, I guess it's not _all_ bad." When Ritsuko responded with a disbelieving look, Misato added, "I mean...he can always refuse, right?"

Realizing her friend's point, Ritsuko shook her head sadly. "He won't."

Her brows furrowed, Misato asked, "What do you mean, _he won't?"_

Shame and guilt twisting her features, Ritsuko looked her friend in the eye. "Because Commander Ikari has ordered me to hold off on Rika's final treatment unless Toji agrees to return as the 4th Child."

At that moment, Misato's features twisted with consummate rage.. "_He __**what?!**_" she shrieked, shuddering from the sudden fury. Fury that momentarily subsided into confusion as she asked, "But…she's already walking, so -?"

"Right now, she's dependant on the braces I built to supply her legs with nerve impulses her spine still can't send," Ritsuko explained, feeling like an Eva was standing on her shoulders. "Unless Toji agrees to pilot again, the Commander will cancel her final treatment and have her braces be removed. She'll be expelled from NERV Medical...and stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

Taking no comfort from the fact that the rest of Rika's life wouldn't be long if Gendo and SEELE got their way, Ritsuko felt a surge of fear as her friend reacted to this latest revelation. Almost pulsing with rage, Misato looked one way and the next, as if searching for something to vent her fury upon. "Why, that goddamned, _evil,__** son of a -!**_"

Without warning, the world around Ritsuko was plunged into a deep, blood-red, followed shortly by the sound of the alarm blaring. Very nearly jumping out of her skin, the doctor looked wildly about, trying to figure out what was happening, until her eyes met Misato. "I'll be discussing this with the Commander later!" the Major declared, her rage momentarily put to the side as she took hold of Ritsuko's wrist. "Right now, let's get to the bridge!"

Still thrown by everything, Ritsuko could only nod and follow her friend as Misato turned and made a mad dash down the twisted network of corridors that would eventually lead them to the bridge.

* * *

As soon as Misato stepped through the doors, she surveyed the situation. The bridge crew was already in place, but that was all she could see. "Talk to me!" she demanded, determined to take control of whatever was happening. "Status! Is it an Angel?"

"Negative, Major!" Makoto reported, tapping at his controls like their lives depended on it. As they very well might. "We detected in explosion in the city! Section 2 has already reported sighting a cocoon growing from one of the buildings!" Pausing to glance at Misato over his shoulder, he made a face of grim concern before adding, "According to the MAGI, the energy readings indicate a high concentration of nanotech inside the target!"

"Confirmed!" Maya added as she worked her own station. "Readings are consistent with the data obtained from the 1st Fallen!"

Processing this information and suffering a sinking feeling as a result, Misato demanded, "Show it to me!"

"Bringing image on-screen now!" Shigeru stated as the holographic screen shifted. Before their eyes, a section of Tokyo 3 was displayed, shot from the air. The focus of the image was a skyscraper with a monstrous bulge growing from its side. A bulge that was visibly growing.

"This is it. The 2nd Fallen," Misato mused grimly. _Dammit! We're supposed to fighting_ real_ Angels! Not _these_ things!_ she added inwardly, cursing whatever idiots were responsible for these monstrosities with everything she was worth before returning her focus on the situation. "How long do we have until it hatches?!"

"Approximately nine minutes, sir!" Maya reported.

"I'm just glad that Shinji's the one on standby today!" Shigeru muttered, a slight grin on his face. "We sure lucked out there!"

"No, we didn't," Ritsuko muttered unhappily. As the bridge crew turned to look at her, the doctor shot her friend a wry glance. "Misato changed the schedule a bit. The pilot we have on standby today…is Asuka."

As the three crewmembers looked at the doctor, Makoto seemed to sag. "We're screwed."

"Belay that talk, mister!" Misato growled, determined to do the best with what she had. "Shigeru! Send the recall order to Shinji and Rei! Get them here _immediately!_ Maya, send an emergency evacuation order to that part of the city! Makoto, keep monitoring that thing! I want to know _exactly_ what it can do!" Once satisfied that her subordinates were complying with her orders, the purple-haired woman went to her station and hit the control that would instantly connect her with the Ready Room. "Asuka! Come in!"

"Don't bother me now, Major Slut!" came Asuka's bitter voice. "I'm just about to get a new high score!"

Her mouth falling in astonished horror, Misato's mind went completely blank as she processed the German's words. _Wh-wh...what did she just say?!_ she thought disbelievingly, automatically bringing up the video feed from the Ready Room Sure enough, Asuka was seated before the TV, game controller in hand and a grimace on her face.

"_Asuka! _What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing?!"_ Misato furiously shrilled. _"Report to the Eva Cages NOW!"_

The German turned to look at the camera scornfully. "What's the matter, whore? Don't you want to wait for your _precious_ baka-Shinji?!" Asuka sneered. "Or is he all tired out? Is that it? Has he been spending too much time warming the sheets with you?"

Misato's mouth fell to the floor in outright shock and outrage at the redhead's flagrant insubordination. "How _dare_ you -!"

"Sir! Approximately eight minutes until the Fallen hatches!" Makoto reported, the fear in his eyes obvious.

Forcing herself to swallow her anger, Misato returned her furious gaze to Asuka, who was still sitting there like she hadn't a care in the world. "Did you hear that, Asuka?! Now hurry and get to Unit 02! _Move it!_"

"Why? So I can play 'Taxi' for the baka again?! Run over to your apartment and make sure he gets to his purple _freak_ all nice and cozy?!" Asuka spat, not showing even the slightest interest in being cooperative. Then her lips twisted into a nasty smirk. "Of course, he was _supposed_ to be on standby today. Huh! I wonder why he _isn't?!_"

"_Goddammit, _Asuka! We don't have _time_ for this!" Misato snarled, suddenly at the end of her rope with the redhead. "We have only _minutes_ before that Fallen hatches, and there's no way we'll be able to evacuate that part of the city in time! The only chance the people out there have is _you!_ Now get off your dead ass and _get ready to launch!_"

Asuka then looked at the camera in mock-astonishment. "Oh, so _now_ you need me! Is that it?" the German sneered. "Gee, isn't it amazing how _popular_ I am when I'm the _only_ pilot you've _got?!_"

"Seven minutes!" Makoto warned.

Struggling to keep her temper in check, Misato focused on Asuka. "What do you want, Asuka?! For me to beg? To grovel and say just how _wonderful_ you are?!" the Major gritted wrathfully. "Well, forget it! But I will tell you this; that you are a skilled pilot! More skilled than Shinji!"

"Sure I am…" Asuka mocked, rolling her disbelieving eyes.

"It's true, Asuka! You've been in training ever since you were little, while Shinji's has only been training for less than a year! And, yes, you're brave pilot! But you also really piss me off! Why?! Because you keep making every battle about _you!_ You and your precious _ego!_" When the redhead scowled even more at this, Misato forged onwards. "When the 14th Angel ripped off Unit 02's arms, you should have backed off! Instead, you just kept bulling ahead! If we hadn't disconnected your Eva, you'd be _dead_ now!" Sucking in a furious breath, Misato was well aware that precious time was ticking away. "Yeah, you're brave, but dragging your pride into a fight is only going get you _killed!_ You _and_ who knows _how_ many others?!"

Misato could see it Asuka's eyes, could see the approach working. "You want me to say we need you? _We __**need**__ you!_ You want me to say that people will die, and only _you_ can do anything to stop it?! _That's_ **_exactly_** _what's going to happen!_" she shrilled, eyeing the cocoon that was growing larger by the second. "I'll also say that you're probably the biggest _pain in the ass_ I've ever met, and that if you don't stop trying to prove how 'great' you are, you're going to wind up _dead!_ And I don't want you to die, got it?! You may be a stuck-up little bitch, but I do care about you, and if you died, it would kill me and a lot of others as well! But you still have a job to do, so you get to your Eva _right now_, or I swear I'll have you shipped back to Germany _with your clothes! __**Got it?!**_"

Asuka blinked once, twice before smiling broadly. "Well…since you put it _that_ way!"

Sighing with relief, Misato looked at the image before her. "Thanks, Asuka," she muttered tiredly, but the redhead was already gone. "Damn..."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the Major turned to see Ritsuko behind her. "Nicely done, Misato," the faux-blonde commented. "I have to admit; you're a much better guardian than I gave you credit for."

"If I were a better guardian, I would have gotten off _my_ dead ass a long time ago," Misato commented sourly. "I never should have let things get this bad with her."

"It's not like we're dealing with an ideal situation, Misato," Ritsuko reminded her. "You know, you could have her brought up on insubordination."

"No. That would only make things worse," Misato declared grimly. "But…well, I do have an idea." Then she looked at the still-growing cocoon and muttered, "Assuming we make it through this."

* * *

After a flat-out sprint from the Ready Room, Asuka was inside of Unit 02, the Entry Plug flooded with LCL as she made the final preparations to launch the crimson titan.

As the German worked, a holographic screen with Misato's image suddenly appeared. "Asuka? Are you ready?!"

Looking at one of the many in the long list of idiots who constantly pandered to _Shinji, _thinking he was the only one they could rely on to fight the Angels, Asuka sneered hatefully. _I'll show her! I'll show them _all_! _Then the she directed a thought at her Eva, adding, _And you better not embarrass me this time!_

"Relax, Misato!" Asuka snorted derisively. "I'm good to go!"

"Good! We don't have much time before Fallen hatches," Misato informed her, somehow saying 'Though you would have had more time if you had moved when I told you to!' without actually saying it. "Asuka, I meant what I said before. You do not have permission to die out there, understood? I don't care how _heroic_ you think it would make you look! If things go bad, you are to hold the Fallen off until reinforcements arrive!"

"Don't worry about me! The only thing dying today is that _Fallen!_" Asuka gritted, thanking all that was holy for this chance to prove herself.

"All systems are go!" Makoto reported.

"Right! Unit 02, moving out!" With Misato's words, Asuka felt the sudden acceleration as the Eva rocketed up to the surface. Even as the launch tube's egress deployed on the surface, the crimson beast was emerging from it, and right away was confronted with the hideous sight of the 2nd Fallen's cocoon in the final stages of development. It was the same color as the skyscraper it had emerged from, and pulsating as if in anticipation of the monster's birth.

"Asuka! I'm sending you the progressive lance!" Misato informed her. "Get ready!"

"Oh, I'm ready, alright!" Asuka grinned as a section of street opened up, the weapon deployment unit shooting up from it and opening up. With a thought, Unit 02 grabbed the promised prog lance, took it in both hands, and took a battle-ready stance, awaiting the moment the Fallen appeared.

Asuka didn't have to wait long. With one final pulsation, a leg sprouted from the cocoon and latched onto the side of the skyscraper. A second leg soon followed, then a third. Before long, a grand total of eight, multi-jointed legs had appeared, ripping apart the cocoon. The rest of the Fallen then stood revealed; somewhat spider-like in appearance, its body was protected by a round shell with spikes rising up from its sides, and a strange mound in the center. Its head consisted of a four-pronged mouth, with a small hole in the center, from which pus-like goo appeared. Just below the head was what looked like the barrel for a gatling gun, and like the cocoon, the monster was the color of the skyscraper it had grown from.

"Ugh! A _spider!_" Ritsuko groaned in abject disgust, grimacing at the sight of the monstrosity. "I _hate_ spiders!"

"Well, don't you worry about it! Cause I'm gonna _squish_ this one!" Asuka boasted, just before she narrowed her eyes in confusion. The Fallen's shell seemed to fold upwards slightly, pulsing, before the two halves of it slammed together twice in close succession, the spikes acting like teeth for a massive mouth. The Fallen repeated this action twice, as if testing the power of its own body.

"Terrific! And now we have the _Bear Trap_ from Hell!" Misato groaned. "Asuka! Be careful! We still don't know what that thing can -!"

Misato was never given the chance to finish her sentence, because the Fallen took the initiative, firing a volley of missiles from its gun. Smiling at the ease of it, Asuka urged Unit 02 to leap skywards, leaving the missiles to pass harmlessly beneath her. "Ha! You _missed!_"

"_No, it didn't!_" Misato cried out, even as Unit 02's timer sounded, alerting Asuka that it had switched to its internal batteries. Looking about in confusion, the German saw that the missiles that she had just avoided had spiraled down into the launch tube, destroyed her umbilical. "Asuka! Go to your right! There's a cable port nearby!"

"Right!" Asuka responded, her red monster dashing in the direction of the port…only to be cut off short by another missile barrage. Her eyes wide with shock, the stunned redhead watched as the missiles impacted and detonated, leaving behind a crater. The hole was littered by the ruined pieces of the umbilical port.

"No way!" Misato gasped. "It's _deliberately_ targeting the power cables?! Asuka -!"

"Don't even _think_ of telling me to pull back, Misato!" Asuka grimaced, hating the Fallen for the humiliation it seemed determined to unleash upon her.

A beat passed before Misato replied, "Actually, I was going to say, be careful."

Surprised by the gentle tone in the older woman's voice, Asuka gaped momentarily before grinning viciously. "Like I said, Misato! Don't worry about me, because _I'm_ not the one who's dying today!" Then, with Unit 02 twirling its prog lance like a quarterstaff, the redhead shouted, "Alright, freak! You've got some moves, but now I'm gonna show you what _I_ can do! _So get ready for it!"_

* * *

Shinji was staring impatiently at the elevator's display, watching as the numbers slowly ticked towards their destination. With a quick glance at Rei, he found himself envying the 1st Child's composure. _How does she do it?_ he wondered, panicking as every worst case scenario he could imagine flooded his mind. Asuka was out there, fighting the Fallen alone. He knew that her synch ability was weakening, despite her statements that it was just a temporary thing, and he well remembered what happened in the last two battles.

"I hope we get there in time," Shinji murmured, mostly to himself.

"It is fortunate that we heard the explosion," Rei noted, completely calm. Shinji sighed, thinking about it himself. They had been at school, going through their usual daily schedule, when an explosion had riveted their attention. The two of them had looked at each other, both recalling how an explosion had heralded the arrival of the 1st Fallen, and had immediately left class, not even wasting time with explanations.

Still somewhat out of breath from the mad dash that had brought them this far, Shinji glared impatiently as they slowly descended, only to jump somewhat at the sound of his cell phone ringing. "_What the -?!"_ he got out, tempted to just shut the thing off before an idea occurred to him. Bringing it out, Shinji looked at the Caller ID, and then answered. "Misato?!"

"Shinji! Please tell me you're on way here!" Misato pleaded of him.

"I am!" Shinji quickly confirmed. "And Ayanami's with me!"

"Good! But you and Rei have to hurry! Asuka has less than five minutes until her batteries are used up!" Misato informed him. "The Fallen deliberately destroyed her power cable! These things _know_ our weaknesses!"

"Understood!" Shinji replied, tucking away his cell phone. _Please, Asuka, don't die, dammit!_ was his only thought before he relayed the information to the 1st Child.

* * *

Asuka didn't bother looking at the timer displaying how much power her Eva had left. The only thing that she was looking at was the 2nd Fallen, the only thing she thought of was how much she wanted to crush the spider-like monstrosity…and finally get out from under Shinji's shadow. It was standing in the streets, like it didn't have a care in the world, dissolving the concrete with acid secreted from its feet before absorbing the material.

"It's feeding on whatever it's standing on. Just like the 1st Fallen!" Ritsuko reported, analyzing the target.

"Well, I hope it's enjoyed its last meal!" Asuka growled, her eyes narrowed. With a battle-cry torn from the depth of her throat, the German charged the Fallen, Unit 02 raising its prog lance above its head.

Watching as the Fallen tensed its legs, shuddering in place, Asuka grinned in triumph. _That's right! Say your prayers, bastard!_ she thought, bringing the lance down…on empty concrete.

_"Asuka! Above you!"_ Misato cried out, but the 2nd Child was already doing so, looking up after the blur that had flown up from in front of her. The Fallen seemed to hang in mid-air for a few seconds before a wave of crud sprayed from its mouth. Asuka shrieked, anticipating the burning of acid as the slime rained down on her…but she felt nothing.

"Wha- This isn't acid!" Asuka commented, looking down at her Unit 02 in disgust. Then she returned her attention to the Fallen, which was already snacking on the spot where it had just landed. "Slime _me,_ huh?! _That's it, you're -!"_ The redhead sputtered out as she tried to charge the Fallen again…only to find that she was completely stuck. "Huh?! What in the -?!"

"Asuka! You've been hit with some kind of adhesive!" Ritsuko reported even as the German confirmed this with her own eyes. The paste that Unit 02 had been sprayed with had congealed about it, forming a crude web that left it stuck in place. "You have to - _look out!"_

Starting at the panic in Ritsuko's voice, Asuka looked up from the foul glue covering her Eva just in time to see a salvo of missiles hurtling at her. A sharp impact followed by a blast of pain and her monitors being momentarily blinded with the flash of the explosions sent the German screaming and Unit 02 stumbling backwards, still caught in the Fallen's web.

_"Asuka!"_ Misato was heard crying out as the German continued to struggle. "What about the others. Are Shinji and Rei here yet?!"

"They're already on the base, sir!" Makoto was heard calling out, his relief apparent. "From the way they're moving, they should get to their Evas in three minutes!"

"Alright!" Misato replied even as Asuka recovered from the Fallen's assault. "Have Units 00 and 01 fitted with the modular battery packs and armed with pallet rifles! _Now!"_

While the bridge crew was carrying out Misato's orders, Asuka's attention was torn. While watching as the Fallen once again feasted, replenishing its stash of missiles, she was painfully aware that she had another time limit to deal with. _I am _not_ letting those two screw everything up for me! Not again! _she thought furiously, her stomach clenching at the thought of another humiliating defeat. _Baka Shinji! Albino whore! You are _not_ going to take this away from me!_

The volatile 2nd Child was shaken from her wrathful thoughts as the Fallen bent forward and angled its back towards her. As the trap-like jaws that formed its back pulsed up and down, a black, knife-like object extruded from the mound at its center. "What the -?" Asuka got out before a series of barbs stuck out from the sides of the object, just before it shot straight at her.

_"Mein Gott!"_ Asuka screeched, urging Unit 02 with all her strength. Her panic spurring the Eva on, the sound of web tearing was heard just before it lurched to the side. She wasn't free, but she had moved just enough to avoid being impaled by the spear-like tongue. Watching in horror as it continued past, spearing a skyscraper a block behind her. Gulping at the nearness of her escape, she looked back at the Fallen…only to blanch as she saw it flying towards her, its trap-jaws filling her view.

Crying out in horror, Asuka acted on pure instinct and raised up her lance as best as she could. When the Fallen collided with her, she pushed back even as it attempted to wrap its trap-jaws about her, barely managing to force it away. Suffering a surge of relief, the redhead watched as the spider-like horror as it continued to pull itself along by its spear-tongue, crashing into several buildings before it continued towards the skyscraper it had hooked. Her eyes going wide as the Fallen slammed into the building and effortlessly crushed it between its massive jaws.

_Oh..._Gott in Himmel... Asuka thought, trembling as acid oozed out from between the Fallen's teeth as it quickly devoured the building. All too capable of imagining her and Unit 02 suffering that fate. _If that had been me…_ Even as she thought this, however, the German shuddered, her face contorting with hatred. _It _won't_ be me! I won't let it happen! I'm gonna kill that thing…and I'm gonna do it __**alone!**_

* * *

"What is it doing?!" Ritsuko demanded as she and Misato continued to watch the one-sided battle. While Asuka was working, tearing herself free of the Fallen's web, the human-made monstrosity was busying itself at Tokyo-3's expense. Having finished eating the top of a skyscraper, the Fallen was now leaping from one building to another firing missiles and spraying more webbing seemingly at random as it went along.

"Sir! It's taking out all the umbilical ports!" Makoto reported, causing Misato to hiss in hatred. "The webbing is covering up most of the access hatches! We won't be able to send additional armaments to the Evas!"

"It's setting up for the other Evas!" Misato realized, immediately seeing the Fallen's strategy. "Asuka! Get moving already! If it keeps this up, we'll be completely defenseless!"

"Don't give me a lecture! _I know what I'm doing!_" Asuka shouted even as Unit 02 finally tore its way free of the remaining web and started towards the Fallen.

"Yeah, right!" Shigeru countered, rolling his eyes in distaste.

"Sir! We've got another problem!" Maya reported, her eyes widening as she worked her controls. "The web is emitting some kind of interference signal! If this keeps up, we won't be able to remain in contact with Unit 02!"

"_Dammit!_ These things don't miss a _trick!_" Misato roared, wishing more than anything that it could be _her_ out there, rather than a child. "Asuka! Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, I heard!" Asuka countered as she navigated Unit 02 around the increasing amounts of web, trying to avoid getting stuck again. "Now, don't bother me! I'm busy here!"

"She has three minutes left!" Shigeru informed them.

"Status of the other Evas?" Misato demanded.

Looking from her panel, Maya replied, "They've been equipped with the battery packs, and -!"

"_Asuka! Look out!"_ Misato screeched at the top of her lungs, for the Fallen had apparently decided to take a break from its labors and to have more fun with the big, red chew-toy NERV had sent it. Leaping towards Unit 02, the Fallen sent forth the spear-like tongue from its back and used it to latch onto the building it was standing upon. Then, like a bungee jumper, it leapt from the building and swung right towards the scarlet mecha, lashing out at with its legs. Small, claw-like blades appeared from its feet, tearing at Unit 02 as the Fallen flailed about madly.

_"Aaahhhh!"_ Asuka cried out as numerous claw marks appeared in her Eva, then snarling in disgust as she sliced off the whip-like tongue with the prog lance. The Fallen screeched in pain at this affront before it fired more of its missiles at her.

_"Asuka, NOOO!"_ Misato cried out Unit 02 recoiled from the various impacts, falling backwards into the massive web. Once again, the Eva was snarled amidst the strands of goo, unable to even its use its lance to cut its way out. Taking a moment to feed on the ground beneath it, the Fallen fired another salvo of missiles at Unit 02, shattering even more of its armor. Gritting her teeth as Asuka howled in agony, the Major looked towards Shigeru. "Where's Shinji and Rei?!"

"They're heading towards the Evas! They'll be ready to launch in about a minute!"

Returning her attention to the battle unfolding before her, Misato prayed that Asuka could hold out for that long.

* * *

Pain. It was ripping through Asuka's nerves, courtesy of her synchronization with Unit 02. It burned at her, draining her badly. And through it all, all she could do was stare hatefully at the Fallen that had thwarted her so far.

"They'll be ready to launch in about a minute!" Asuka heard Shigeru report. His voice was garbled, distorted by the interference created by the web, but the German heard it well enough. She knew what it meant; once again being a pathetic joke as _Shinji_ was the big hero again…

_Flashback_

"Well done, Asuka!"

The little girl beamed as her instructor came towards her. It was her very first combat simulation, her first taste of what it would be like to go out and battle the Angels. Her heart was pounding, she was covered with sweat, and yet she had never before felt so alive. "Yeah. It sure was close, though," she admitted, nodding at the simulated Angel she had just defeated.

The older man just smiled more. "True, but for your first time, you did splendidly. Just keep up the good work, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Really, sir?" Asuka asked, almost afraid to believe him.

"Really."

* * *

"Looks like you've done it again," Kaji commented as he drove Asuka on her latest shopping trip. "Another perfect score for our number one trainee."

"Well, what did you expect, Kaji?" Asuka smirked, thinking of her latest combat simulation. It had been her biggest challenge to date, and yet, as always, she had proceeded to amaze her superiors with her talent. "I _am_ the best, you know!"

"Yes, your teachers keep reminding me of that," Kaji noted with good humor. "And…it looks like Commander Ikari knows it, as well."

"Commander Ikari?" Asuka gaped, wide-eyed as she stared at her crush. "What about him?"

"Well, a man in my position, I hear things, you know," Kaji grinned noncommittally.

"And? What is it?!" Asuka demanded, wondering what Gendo Ikari, the head of NERV, had said about her.

"Oh, well. I _was_ going to save this for later, but…" Kaji replied, looking hopelessly skyward before returning his attention to the redhead. "I heard from a friend of mine that Gendo's made his decision about his new pilot."

Her eyes wide, Asuka could only watch as Kaji moved in closer to her. "Congratulations…2nd Child."

* * *

"Asuka, allow me to present to you…your issue, and the first of the production model Evangelions," Kaji announced as he guided Asuka through the massive American NERV facility. There, towering before her, was a giant. A being so extraordinary that the girl was scarcely able to comprehend what she was seeing. "The final design for the Evangelions. Eva Unit 02."

"That's…mine…?" Asuka gaped as she examined the bio-mechanical weapon.

Kaji arched an eyebrow. "Aw, don't tell me you're…disappointed? What? Don't like the color, is that it?"

"Are you kidding?! It's _perfect!_" Asuka grinned, staring at the Eva in adoration. "It's red, just like me!"

Laughing, Kaji replied, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Then, moving closer and leaning down before the German, he winked at her. "Well, you better get packed. It won't be long before we're heading for Japan."

"Right!" Asuka replied enthusiastically. Already looking forward to the battles that were to come...and the chance to prove to the entire world what kind of person she truly was.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_No! _Asuka cried out inwardly, redoubling her efforts to free herself or take some kind of action against her enemy. _I gave everything I had to be a pilot! _Everything!_ I'm not gonna be a joke! Not again!_

Even as she fought with everything she had, Asuka watched as the Fallen lunged at her, clamping down on Unit 02's leg with its four-pronged mouth. Even as she grunted in pain, the monster than fired its spear-tongue into Unit 02's shoulder. Now the German was screaming in pain, but she kept her focus on the battle. Knowing that the next blow could be all that was needed to finish her off, she hissed as the Fallen arched its back towards her, its trap-jaws swinging towards her. With a cry of pained hatred, she forced Unit 02 to reach out and intercept the jaws, taking hold of both sides even as the Fallen reeled itself in closer with its tongue, inch by merciless inch.

"_Asuka!"_ came Misato's garbled voice, even as Asuka fought on. "Listen to me! Just hold on! Shinji and Rei are almost ready to launch! We just need thirty more seconds!"

"_NO!"_ Asuka shrilled, staring at the Fallen like it was the embodiment of every shame, every torment she had ever experienced. "I don't need_ them! I don't need __**anyone!"**_

"Asuka, would you stop going on about your _goddamned ego?!_" Misato bellowed, her eyes closed in her fury. "Just bite the bullet already, and _let us help you!"_

_Bite the bullet?_ Asuka thought, grinning as the words take root in her fertile mind, and grew into a plan. _That's it!_

With new inspiration and determination, Asuka pushed harder than ever, grinning dangerously as she drove the Fallen back. She was able to push it down just the tiniest of distances, but it was enough. "You wanna eat something?! she asked sadistically. "Then eat _this!"_ With that, the German changed gears, and without warning slammed the Fallen's trap-jaws shut on its own tongue.

Once again, the artificial Angel howled in pain, falling to the ground as it lost both its supporting tongue and its grip on the Eva's leg. Shuffling about, the Fallen unleashed another barrage of missiles at Unit 02. Groaning as pain once again burned through her, Asuka endured, focusing on tearing free of the web, incidentally helped by the missiles the Fallen itself fired.

Once the Fallen expended its store of missiles, it hissed furiously, and gathered itself and leapt at Unit 02 again. It's jaws open and ready to devour the crimson Eva.

_"Take this!"_ Asuka screeched, barely freeing Unit 02's upper body in time. Without a moment to spare, she rammed her prog lance right into the center of the Fallen's trap-mouth. Then, taking control of the creature's momentum, the fiery redhead pivoted the lance to send it and the Fallen flying into the air above her.

Her heart thundering in her chest and running solely on adrenaline, Asuka could only listen to the sound of her own panting as the Fallen crashed somewhere behind her. She was tired, her muscles were aching, and she was in more pain than she thought she had any right to be. _Did…did I do it?_ she wondered helplessly to the sound of her own pulse rate, which echoed in her ears. _That…that had to do it, right? It's _dead_, isn't it?!_ Then, as the silence grew too much for her to bear, she looked at the holographic display showing the signal from the bridge. _C'mon, _please_! Say SOMETHING!_

"Target status?!" Misato demanded just before Asuka would have given in and asked for it herself.

"Target neutralized…" Maya finally replied after what felt like an eternity. Then, looking up at Misato, she murmured, "She did it."

Even as Misato sighed in relief, seeming to collapse on her feet, Asuka's eyes practically popped out of her skull. _I…I did it? I…did it?! I…did it! _I _did it! I killed it!_ she shrieked in her mind. "I did it! I _won!_ Me! Not the Third! Not Wondergirl! ME! _MEE!"_

As Asuka ran out of breath, Shigeru mumbled under his breath, "Well, it looks like I'm out 2000 yen, doesn't it?"

"Same here," Makoto answered sheepishly.

Directing a suspicious look at the two of them, Misato returned her attention to Asuka. "Not what I had in mind, but…good work. Mission accomplished."

Suddenly, a second display appeared within Unit 02, showing Shinji's face. "You did it, Asuka!" he declared, already in his plug suit and within Unit 01. "You…you really did it."

"Yeah, I _did_, didn't I, 3rd Child?" Asuka sneered victoriously. "I sure didn't need _help,_ now did I?!"

Shinji just lowered his gaze somewhat, smiling shyly. "No…no, I guess not."

_What? That's all he has to say?_ Asuka thought, somewhat confused. She had been hoping for at least a _little_ jealousy out of Shinji. To have him feel even a taste of what she felt, after all her humiliations. But even as she thought that, she sighed and settled back, and smiling deeply. _Oh, well. You'd be proud of me…wouldn't you, Mama?_ A tear crept its way from her eye, even as her smile faded somewhat. _Mama..._

* * *

"Damn, what a mess!" Misato shook her head ruefully, examining the aftermath of the battle. "Well, Shinji, Rei, you may not have to fight, but you still have to pry Asuka free of that web."

"Roger!" Shinji responded while Rei nodded silently. Misato was about to speak again, but was cut off as another alarm went off. "Huh? What's _that?!_"

"What's going on?! I thought you said the target had been _neutralized!_" Misato demanded of the techies as Asuka shot up in her Entry Plug.

"It is, sir!" Maya replied, working frantically as fear reappeared on her face. "But we've detected a _second_ blue pattern!"

"_What?!"_ Asuka shrieked, looking one way and the other, as if realizing just how vulnerable she was.

"_Dammit!_ An Angel decides to show up _now?!"_ Misato bellowed hatefully.

"It's not an Angel, sir!" Maya replied, drawing stares from everyone there. "The MAGI have locked onto a cocoon! Nanotechnology has been confirmed!" Then, with all eyes glued to her, she shrieked, _"It's another __**Fallen!**__"_

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, boy. Could this possibly get any worse? The answer, of course, is yes! Please, read and review! And take a look at my other stories, if you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 14: A Devil's Worth

As Misato made her way into one of the cafes within the depths of NERV, a playful smile graced her lips. Several days had passed since the party breaking in the Ready Room, time in which she felt like she had genuinely felt as if she had managed to accomplish a few things. And time which the lovely time she had spent dancing with Shinji remained with her.

_I know I can't really expect him to go for this sort of thing all that often, but..._ Misato thought as she wandered about, looking for a place to sit back and relax. _It was so nice to just be able to...relax. Just be with someone and just have some fun. Nothing physical; just...enjoying being together._ Even as she thought this, certain doubts and niggling concerns started chipping away at that moment. _I mean...I know that it...can't go any further than that. But..._

"Hello? Misato?" a familiar voice sounded, loudly enough that it cut through the voices of her inner demons. Pausing in her meanderings, the purple-haired woman looked about, trying to figure out who had spoken to her, when the voice was heard again. "What is it, Misato? Did your brain go out to lunch without you?"

That immediately settled the matter of who was addressing Misato. There was only one person at NERV that she knew that would speak in that friendly yet teasing manner. And after a few more visual sweeps of the cafe, Misato caught sight of her seated at one of the tables, a lowered newspaper in one hand, a cup of coffee nearby, and rambunctious little girl in her lap. "And hello to you, too, Rits," the Major replied in a sour manner. Then in a more pleasant fashion, she added, "Hi, there, Rika!"

"Hi, Misato-sama," Rika replied pleasantly with a girlish smile.

"So, how's everything going today?" Misato inquired as she took one of the available seats. "You feeling okay, Rika?"

"I'm fine, Misato-sama," Rika replied.

"Well, not exactly fine, but a lot better than she was," Ritsuko replied with her usual candor. "Spinal injuries are tricky, as I'm sure you're aware, but everything we've seen so far is pointing to a full recovery."

"That's great. You've done good, Rits," Misato stated, nodding as she examined the little girl.

Smiling excitedly, Rika chimed in with, "Akagi-san is the greatest!" Pausing for a beat, as if daring Misato to disagree with her, she then said, "She got me walking again, and gave Toji back his arm and leg…"

"Now, now," Ritsuko said evenly. "A lot of people helped with that, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Rika assured her. "But you're the one who came up with the idea for all of it."

While Ritsuko sat there, as if considering a suitable rebuttal for this statement, Misato decided a change in subject might be in order. "So, Rits," she began, indicating the newspaper with a nod of her head, "anything interesting in the news today?"

Clearly surprised by the sudden shift in topic, Ritsuko considered the matter before shrugging. "No, not," she replied in a bored fashion. "The government is discussing some changes to the Restoration Act, that's all."

"Really?" Misato inquired, taking a closer look at the headline. She was familiar enough with the subject material. The Restoration Act had been passed as measure to give greater focus to efforts towards repairing the damage done by Second Impact. Cloning and recreating lost animal species, habitat reclamation, reconstruction and salvaging of materials from the destroyed cities were amongst many of the things covered by the Act. "So…what kind of changes are they thinking of?"

"New marriage laws, as well as programs to encourage…um…" Ritsuko paused, looking at the little girl in her lap.

"Breeding and repopulation," Rika continued, eyeing the newspaper sagely. When the two older women shot her confused glances, she just smiled. "Don't worry. I know that babies aren't delivered by a stork!"

As Ritsuko rolled her eyes, Misato shook her head and smiled. "They grow up so _quickly_ these days, don't they?" When this elicited the hoped-for laughter from the other two, the Major returned her attention to the paper. "Anyway, what are they planning on, anyway?"

Ritsuko opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get a word out, it was stilled on her tongue by a sullen, nasty voice saying, "Aw, what is it, Major Slut? Hoping they'll actually make it _legal_ for you to jump the baka's little bones!?"

The three females turned towards the source of the voice, at which point Misato scowled irritably. "Asuka, what are you doing here?! You know you're not supposed to be this far away from the Ready Room while you're on standby!"

"Hmph! I'm not even _supposed_ to be on standby, in case you've forgotten!" Asuka sneered. The German was clad in her plugsuit, and wearing an expression that would cause milk chocolate to sour before it turned into a solid lump of coal. "But of course, since when do the rules meaning anything to _whores_ like you?!"

"Hey!" Rika shouted, her face turning overly-cute with anger. "You shouldn't talk like that to your elders!"

"I'll talk to her anyway I want, Lil' Miss Stooge!" Asuka snapped, walking towards a nearby magazine rack. "You'd think the _dummkopfs_ here could at least stock that damned Ready Room with books in _German!_"

"Wait a second...what's _Asuka _doing here on standby?!" Ritsuko wondered, shocked by both the redhead's presence and her attitude. "I thought Shinji was scheduled to be here today!"

"Why don't you ask everybody's favorite hedonistic pervert where the baka is?" Asuka sneered viciously. "My guess; he's probably sleeping off whatever she did to him in her bed!"

"Alright, Asuka, that's enough!" Misato scolded, crossing her arms in that manner that meant business. "If this is about the bet, get over it. I won, you lost. So deal with it!"

"You cheated! That's the _only_ way a drunken slut like you could ever have won!" Asuka whined painfully.

"Keep it up, Asuka, and you'll be here on standby _tomorrow_ as well!" Misato vowed, the look in her eye and a raised finger adding emphasis to her promise. "And if you're not out of here within the next ten seconds, you can count on being on standby the day after that as well!"

Asuka's face creased with rage, metaphoric flames providing a backdrop for her as tufts of her hair curled into devil horns. "One, two, three..." Misato counted, daring the volatile redhead to say or do anything to challenge her. "Four, five, six, seven -!"

It was clear that there was nothing more that Asuka would have loved to have done more than challenge Misato's authority. But in the end, the German's desire to avoid further punishment forced her to swallow her pride. With seconds to spare and knowing that she wouldn't be winning this battle, Asuka snorted, grabbed a magazine that was written in English, and stomped off, various German profanities that Misato understood all too well drifting to their ears.

Wide-eyed with confusion, Ritsuko looked at Misato. "Excuse me? What was _that_ all about? What bet?!"

Sighing in annoyance, Misato returned her attention to her friend. "You see, a couple days before the party, I told Shinji that I was cutting back on beer." When Ritsuko responded with a blank face, the purple-haired woman elaborated, "Remember? I mentioned that at the party?"

"Yes, I remember," Ritsuko assured her. "I still don't believe it, but I _do _remember. But what does that have to do with any bet?"

"Well, basically, Asuka said that I could never cut back on beer," Misato replied, knowing full well that she was leaving herself open to a shot from Ritsuko. "So we bet that, if I couldn't make it a week without a beer, I'd spring for a date between her and Kaji."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen, as impossible as it might seem," Ritsuko smiled. "So what _did _happen?"

"Well...it's like this," Misato hesitantly answered...

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a fairly typical morning in her apartment as Misato made her way to the dining room table, already looking forward to the culinary delights Shinji had prepared. Smiling broadly as she spotted Asuka already there, awaiting her own morning repast.

"Good morning, Asuka," Misato beamed as she came to stand by the table. When the German responded with a surly snort, the Major smirked that much more before holding up a large folder. "Here. I've got something to show you."

As Misato let the folder plop down upon the table, Asuka focused on it. "Huh?" the German muttered blearily. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Nothing much. Just a report from Section 2 on my activities for the past seven days," Misato replied, not bothering to even try to keep the triumph she was now feeling from her face as she went into the kitchen, curious to see what Shinji was putting together for breakfast. "Take all the time you need to read it."

"Huh?" Asuka replied, clearly confused by Misato's carefree attitude. But after a moment's consideration, the German picked up the folder and started looking through it. "Hey...what the -?!"

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, that's a report from Section 2 regarding my activities these past few days," Misato commented.

"A report?" Shinji repeated, giving Misato a querulous look.

"It'll make sense in a second, Shinji-kun," Misato assured him even as she glanced back towards the dining room table. Striving to look casual about it, she watched as Asuka leafed through what she knew to be a detailed account of Misato's day-today activities for a full week, including the results of various breathalyzer tests.

As she flipped through the pages, Asuka scowled, her expression becoming angrier and more disbelieving with each flip. Until at last she reached the end, her eyes ballooning with shock as she realized what the report was saying. "N-no way!" the German sputtered in horror. "It _can't _be! _This is impossible!"_

"Afraid not," Misato replied simply as she fetched a can of cola from the refrigerator, even as Shinji placed the pancakes on the table.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the 3rd Child wondered as he looked from Misato to Asuka, whose veins were exploding from her forehead as her teeth grinded mightily. "What's that report say, anyway?"

"It states, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I have been alcohol-free for more than seven days," Misato announced as she came to the table and sat down. "Which means that…I won the bet!"

"No!" Asuka snarled, looking hatefully at the older woman. "This can't be right! _You drink like you breathe!"_

"Not anymore, I don't," Misato declared, a hint of pride in her voice as she spoke. "So, tell me, Asuka…do you want to pack up your stuff its trip back to Germany…or should I?"

Her face falling in astonished outrage, Asuka could only stand there, staring at Misato. As the purple-haired woman allowed herself some pleasure in this victory, Shinji broke out in huge grin. "Th-that's _great,_ Misato!" he burst happily. "I…I knew you could do it!"

"_No! She can't! She DIDN'T!"_ Asuka howled in disbelief. "She's _lying!_ _She __**has**__ to be!"_

"Tell that to Section 2," Misato replied coolly, indicating the report Asuka still held with her cola just before chugging it down.

"Oh, _sure!_ I'm supposed to believe a bunch of morons who _work for you?!_" Asuka sneered hatefully. "You probably just ordered them to make this _schisse_ up, you _lying slut!_"

"But…Asuka, she hasn't touched any of the beer here," Shinji started, moving slowly towards the redhead. "We haven't seen her drinking or anything, so -"

"_SHUT UP!"_ Asuka roared, lashing out at Shinji before either he or Misato could respond. The blow caught him across the jaw, sending him flying into a wall.

Out of her mind with rage, Asuka fell upon Shinji, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and readying to pummel him for all she was worth. However, even as she readied to fire off the first blow, Misato leapt out of her chair and firmly gripped Asuka's wrist. "Asuka, what did I tell you before? About not bullying Shinji?"

_"What?!"_ Asuka shrilled as she stared at Misato in disbelief. Not so much as a trace of remorse in her voice or face.

With this being the last straw in Misato's mind, she glared harshly at the redhead. "Congratulations, Asuka," she declared in a voice rife with authority. "You're taking Shinji's place for his next turn on standby."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, joy. It's times like this that I wonder why you brought those kids into your place in the first place," Ritsuko muttered incredulously.

"So Asuka really attacked Shinji?" Rika asked disbelievingly. "Then what happened?"

"Well, I won't go into details. But suffice it to say that things were pretty ugly," Misato assured them. "Asuka kept insisting that I had cheated somehow, and threw a tantrum - not to mention some of my furniture - before I threatened to have her put on permanent standby."

"Ugh," Ritsuko grimaced sourly. "Dare I ask what happened after that?"

"Not much. After a whole lot of shouting, Asuka stomped off to her room and locked herself in for the rest of the day." Giving a helpless shrug, Misato then added, "The rest you know."

"The sad thing is, I can't exactly blame Asuka for having a hard time believing that you actually won a bet like that," Ritsuko muttered with a touch of wry humor. "So just out of curiosity, what did she bet?"

"Her clothes. Since I won, Asuka now has to send all of her clothes that she couldn't fit in her room back to Germany," Misato informed her, to which the faux-blonde snickered. "Of course, Asuka is convinced that I cheated and that she should get that date with Kaji, anyway. Despite the fact that I've been taking breathalyzer tests and everything else to prove I'm clean."

"Unfortunately, that sounds about right for her," Ritsuko admitted. "Still, aren't you worried, Misato?"

"What do you mean?" Misato wondered.

"Asuka isn't exactly easy to deal with, even when she's in a good mood," Ritsuko explained candidly. "And now she's mad at you, and on standby? The _only _pilot we have on hand if we're attacked?"

Realizing the doctor's point, Misato gave a helpless shrug. "I know, but...I've been making some changes at home, and I told Asuka that every time she bullies Shinji or Rei, that she'd spend one day on standby."

"So basically, you're using standby duty as a way to get some better behavior out of her?" Ritsuko inquired.

"It's the best way I could think of to handle this sort of thing," Misato explained. "I've been pretty lax on discipline at home, Rits. And after everything Shinji went through for me...I can't just sit back and watch Asuka terrorize him anymore."

"I guess that makes sense," Ritsuko admitted. "But what about Shinji? What would you do if _he_ were disobedient?"

Raising a purple eyebrow, Misato smiled knowingly. "And just how often does _that_ happen?"

Ritsuko gave another short laugh at this. "Okay, you've got me there," she finally admitted. Then, taking a look at her watch, she smiled at the girl on her lap. "Sorry, Rika, but my break is almost over. I have to take you back to your room now."

"Oh...well, okay," Rika replied, an understanding frown on her face. "Will you visit me later?"

"Of course," Ritsuko replied with a pleasant nod.

As Rika slowly, reluctantly slid off of Ritsuko's lap, Misato smiled and asked, "Mind if I tag along, you two?"

A surprised look appearing on her face, Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "Well...sure, but...why?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Then Misato smiled tiredly before asking, "Besides, just how often do we get nice, quiet, peaceful moments like this around here?"

Now it was Ritsuko who looked worn as she admitted, "Nowhere near often enough." Giving a self-depreciating smile at this, the doctor sighed before standing. "Alright. Be my guest, then."

Nodding to this, Misato glad followed her friend and Rika as they made their way out of the cafe.

* * *

"There you go, Rika," Ritsuko beamed as she helped the young girl into bed. "Now, I'll be back to check on you later. So for now, I want you to try and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Rika nodded, still smiling happily as she snuggled up beneath her blankets. "Bye, Akagi-san."

"Bye," Ritsuko nodded, and with that, she and Misato started making the trek back out of NERV Medical.

As the two of them walked along, Misato studied the expression her friend wore, something that was not lost on her. "What?" Ritsuko wondered somewhat suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Misato smiled thoughtfully. "It's just...I never thought I'd see you like this." When Ritsuko frowned her confusion, her purple-haired friend added, "You know...the way you've been with Rika and everything?"

Pausing to consider this, Ritsuko soon nodded, perfectly understanding her friend's confusion. She generally preferred not to get too close to others, such as the children. With everything that had happened in her life, all the secrets and nightmares that she had found herself mired in, she had done her all to further distance herself from her emotions. To keep everything at arm's length, where it was the least painful and the most manageable. To treat people as she would scientific equations.

Doing whatever she could to stay alive, to keep from collapsing. Because Ritsuko couldn't help but feel that, if she ever stopped doing that, if she allowed her emotions to get free of her and, gain control of her...then she would simply die.

"I don't know what to tell you, Misato," Ritsuko finally admitted. "I...I've never been in a situation with someone like this. Like with Rika." When the Major cocked her head to the side, the doctor shrugged helplessly. "When...when Toji agreed to pilot and Rika was admitted to NERV Medical...they asked me for help on coming up with treatment options for her. Her injuries were so severe that...they needed all the help they could get."

"And so they came to you," Misato nodded.

Ritsuko nodded as well, for in truth, the fact that she had been called in was not so surprising. Though not a medical doctor, she did have some basic medical knowledge, and her work with the Evangelions required her to deal with both human and Angelic life-forms on a regular basis. Medical knowledge had become of vital importance to her, as had coming up with ways of using it in ways that no one else had. "I mean...at first, it was just a job. Just like anything else," the faux-blonde explained. "But...I dunno. I...she was depending on me. On...on me."

"I know how that feels," Misato replied, giving a self-depreciating smile. "Strange as it might seem."

"Yeah." Pressing her lips together, Ritsuko considered her next words. "I...I wasn't expecting that, Misato. Not at all. But..." Heaving a deep breath, the doctor struggled to keep her emotions under control, all the while framing them in words that accurately conveyed them. "I...I don't know how it happened. But...after a few days of working with her...Rika stopped...just being a job for me."

"That does happen," Misato replied.

"Yeah, it does," Ritsuko admitted, unsure of what else she could say. "Maybe that's why I worked so hard...helping Toji." Despite herself, the faux-blonde felt a tugging at her lips. "It's...a good feeling. Isn't it?"

"No arguments here." Heaving a deep breath, Misato gave a playful shrug before saying, "Well, as much as I've enjoyed waxing philosophical with you, Rits, I've got to get back to my office. I've still got a few piles of paperwork on my desk, and I want to get them out of my office before they start breeding."

Without even thinking about, Ritsuko gave a nod to this, all too familiar with the breeding habits of bureaucratic bull. And so she stood there, watching as her friend started away.

A friend that had very nearly died, saving Ritsuko's own life. A friend that was in the dark about so much about NERV. A friend that...

"Wait," Ritsuko said, much to her surprise. She had not made a conscious decision to speak; the word had somehow forced its way out of her mouth on its own power.

While Ritsuko was trying to figure out what had prompted her to speak, Misato turned to face her. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes narrowed with concern. "What is it, Rits?"

For a long moment, Ritsuko looked uncertainly at Misato. On the one hand, she couldn't help but be afraid that she was making a mistake, disclosing information without Gendo's authorization in this place where Gendo's will and his will alone reigned supreme. But at the same time, talking about Toji and Rika had touched something inside of her, weakened some of the restraints she had placed on her own heart, allowing some of the guilt and concern she kept at bay to seep freely into her heart.

Caught between these two sensations, the rational, scientific part of Ritsuko's mind eventually chimed in, reminding that Misato would likely learn of this particular burden, sooner or later, anyway. And with this voice tipping the scales, the doctor looked at her friend. "There's...something I should tell you," Ritsuko began hesitantly. "It...has to do with Toji."

"What? What is it?" Misato wondered, her features creasing with concern. "Is something wrong with his casts?"

"No, no, it...this has nothing to do with that," Ritsuko replied, still struggling with her own fears and concerns. "It's about...Unit 03."

"Unit _03?"_ Misato repeated perplexedly. "What about it?"

A heavy silence fell on the two women as Ritsuko again struggled to speak her piece. As the silence grew more unbearable. Forcing the doctor to heave a deep breath, all so she could say, "Unit 03 is being repaired. We'll be ready to do reactivation tests about two weeks."

The instant these words were out of the doctor's mouth, Misato's eyes bulged clear out of their sockets as her jaw fell. Strange sounds escaped her lips as she tried to restore her vocal cords to functional status. Then, when she finally succeeded, she gasped out, "Wh-what..._repaired?!"_ Then, as if waiting a few seconds to see any sign that Ritsuko would correct her, tell her that she had heard wrong, the Major shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! But that thing was _scrapped!"_

"That's what I thought, at first," Ritsuko admitted, nodding her head in understanding. "But…later, when we brought Unit 03 back to be disposed of, I discovered that there had been a...side-effect of it being possessed by the 13th Angel."

"A…side-effect?" Misato repeated disbelievingly.

"Apparently, the Eva's own natural regenerative powers had been enhanced. Beyond anything we could have expected," Ritsuko continued, her voice shaking somewhat as she continued to give voice to these things. "The organic elements were even repairing some of Unit 03's mechanical components. Commander Ikari ordered me to study the process, in the hopes we could apply it to the other Evas."

A beat passed as Misato grimaced. "Dammit, I don't like this! That Eva has nothing but bad memories attached to it!" Shaking her head ruefully, the Major shot Ritsuko another look. "So what does this have to do with Toji?"

"Simple," Ritsuko replied, feeling that explaining this was anything but simple for her. "Once it's operational again, it's going to need a pilot."

"A pilot?! Who -?" Misato started. Only for her face to fall in horrified realization, stopping her in mid-sentence. "No," she then got out, her voice low with dread. "Not Toji! Not _again!_ **_No!_**"

"The Commander said that he was the best choice," Ritsuko explained, the words coming out of their own accord now. Too shaky to even attempt to stop herself from speaking. "He's already been through most of the basic training, so we wouldn't have to waste time starting from scratch, and with the casts coming off at about the same time…"

"Ritsuko, are you _crazy?!_" Misato demanded, the doctor wincing in response. "Toji almost _died_ once because of that thing, and you saw what it did to Shinji!"

"I know! _I know!_" Ritsuko shouted, heaving deep breaths as if desperate to retain control. "How do you think _I _feel about this?!" Sucking in another breath, the doctor felt her body trembling with all the emotion that she kept safely locked away, impinging upon her rational mind. "If only you'd seen the look on his face when I started the regenerative process, growing his new limbs. When he _saw_ his new arm and leg for the very first time, even before we fitted him with the casts! They were just _bones,_ Misato! Bones and some of the soft tissue! But when he saw them, saw that he was going to have his body back…he just lit up, Misato! Like that was the happiest day of his life!" Sniffing slightly, Ritsuko shook her head mournfully, the memory of that day clearly vivid in her mind's eye. "When he thanked me, he was looking at me like I was a _goddess!_ And when I saw that face…when I saw how happy I'd made him, I…"

As the doctor trailed off, the intensity of emotion beyond her ability to give voice to, Misato studied her friend for a long time. "Ritsuko…" was all the Major said at first. Then, taking a deep breath, she said in somber manner, "Well, I guess it's not _all_ bad." When Ritsuko responded with a disbelieving look, Misato added, "I mean...he can always refuse, right?"

Realizing her friend's point, Ritsuko shook her head sadly. "He won't."

Her brows furrowed, Misato asked, "What do you mean, _he won't?"_

Shame and guilt twisting her features, Ritsuko looked her friend in the eye. "Because Commander Ikari has ordered me to hold off on Rika's final treatment unless Toji agrees to return as the 4th Child."

At that moment, Misato's features twisted with consummate rage.. "_He __**what?!**_" she shrieked, shuddering from the sudden fury. Fury that momentarily subsided into confusion as she asked, "But…she's already walking, so -?"

"Right now, she's dependant on the braces I built to supply her legs with nerve impulses her spine still can't send," Ritsuko explained, feeling like an Eva was standing on her shoulders. "Unless Toji agrees to pilot again, the Commander will cancel her final treatment and have her braces be removed. She'll be expelled from NERV Medical...and stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

Taking no comfort from the fact that the rest of Rika's life wouldn't be long if Gendo and SEELE got their way, Ritsuko felt a surge of fear as her friend reacted to this latest revelation. Almost pulsing with rage, Misato looked one way and the next, as if searching for something to vent her fury upon. "Why, that goddamned, _evil,__** son of a -!**_"

Without warning, the world around Ritsuko was plunged into a deep, blood-red, followed shortly by the sound of the alarm blaring. Very nearly jumping out of her skin, the doctor looked wildly about, trying to figure out what was happening, until her eyes met Misato. "I'll be discussing this with the Commander later!" the Major declared, her rage momentarily put to the side as she took hold of Ritsuko's wrist. "Right now, let's get to the bridge!"

Still thrown by everything, Ritsuko could only nod and follow her friend as Misato turned and made a mad dash down the twisted network of corridors that would eventually lead them to the bridge.

* * *

As soon as Misato stepped through the doors, she surveyed the situation. The bridge crew was already in place, but that was all she could see. "Talk to me!" she demanded, determined to take control of whatever was happening. "Status! Is it an Angel?"

"Negative, Major!" Makoto reported, tapping at his controls like their lives depended on it. As they very well might. "We detected in explosion in the city! Section 2 has already reported sighting a cocoon growing from one of the buildings!" Pausing to glance at Misato over his shoulder, he made a face of grim concern before adding, "According to the MAGI, the energy readings indicate a high concentration of nanotech inside the target!"

"Confirmed!" Maya added as she worked her own station. "Readings are consistent with the data obtained from the 1st Fallen!"

Processing this information and suffering a sinking feeling as a result, Misato demanded, "Show it to me!"

"Bringing image on-screen now!" Shigeru stated as the holographic screen shifted. Before their eyes, a section of Tokyo 3 was displayed, shot from the air. The focus of the image was a skyscraper with a monstrous bulge growing from its side. A bulge that was visibly growing.

"This is it. The 2nd Fallen," Misato mused grimly. _Dammit! We're supposed to fighting_ real_ Angels! Not _these_ things!_ she added inwardly, cursing whatever idiots were responsible for these monstrosities with everything she was worth before returning her focus on the situation. "How long do we have until it hatches?!"

"Approximately nine minutes, sir!" Maya reported.

"I'm just glad that Shinji's the one on standby today!" Shigeru muttered, a slight grin on his face. "We sure lucked out there!"

"No, we didn't," Ritsuko muttered unhappily. As the bridge crew turned to look at her, the doctor shot her friend a wry glance. "Misato changed the schedule a bit. The pilot we have on standby today…is Asuka."

As the three crewmembers looked at the doctor, Makoto seemed to sag. "We're screwed."

"Belay that talk, mister!" Misato growled, determined to do the best with what she had. "Shigeru! Send the recall order to Shinji and Rei! Get them here _immediately!_ Maya, send an emergency evacuation order to that part of the city! Makoto, keep monitoring that thing! I want to know _exactly_ what it can do!" Once satisfied that her subordinates were complying with her orders, the purple-haired woman went to her station and hit the control that would instantly connect her with the Ready Room. "Asuka! Come in!"

"Don't bother me now, Major Slut!" came Asuka's bitter voice. "I'm just about to get a new high score!"

Her mouth falling in astonished horror, Misato's mind went completely blank as she processed the German's words. _Wh-wh...what did she just say?!_ she thought disbelievingly, automatically bringing up the video feed from the Ready Room Sure enough, Asuka was seated before the TV, game controller in hand and a grimace on her face.

"_Asuka! _What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing?!"_ Misato furiously shrilled. _"Report to the Eva Cages NOW!"_

The German turned to look at the camera scornfully. "What's the matter, whore? Don't you want to wait for your _precious_ baka-Shinji?!" Asuka sneered. "Or is he all tired out? Is that it? Has he been spending too much time warming the sheets with you?"

Misato's mouth fell to the floor in outright shock and outrage at the redhead's flagrant insubordination. "How _dare_ you -!"

"Sir! Approximately eight minutes until the Fallen hatches!" Makoto reported, the fear in his eyes obvious.

Forcing herself to swallow her anger, Misato returned her furious gaze to Asuka, who was still sitting there like she hadn't a care in the world. "Did you hear that, Asuka?! Now hurry and get to Unit 02! _Move it!_"

"Why? So I can play 'Taxi' for the baka again?! Run over to your apartment and make sure he gets to his purple _freak_ all nice and cozy?!" Asuka spat, not showing even the slightest interest in being cooperative. Then her lips twisted into a nasty smirk. "Of course, he was _supposed_ to be on standby today. Huh! I wonder why he _isn't?!_"

"_Goddammit, _Asuka! We don't have _time_ for this!" Misato snarled, suddenly at the end of her rope with the redhead. "We have only _minutes_ before that Fallen hatches, and there's no way we'll be able to evacuate that part of the city in time! The only chance the people out there have is _you!_ Now get off your dead ass and _get ready to launch!_"

Asuka then looked at the camera in mock-astonishment. "Oh, so _now_ you need me! Is that it?" the German sneered. "Gee, isn't it amazing how _popular_ I am when I'm the _only_ pilot you've _got?!_"

"Seven minutes!" Makoto warned.

Struggling to keep her temper in check, Misato focused on Asuka. "What do you want, Asuka?! For me to beg? To grovel and say just how _wonderful_ you are?!" the Major gritted wrathfully. "Well, forget it! But I will tell you this; that you are a skilled pilot! More skilled than Shinji!"

"Sure I am…" Asuka mocked, rolling her disbelieving eyes.

"It's true, Asuka! You've been in training ever since you were little, while Shinji's has only been training for less than a year! And, yes, you're brave pilot! But you also really piss me off! Why?! Because you keep making every battle about _you!_ You and your precious _ego!_" When the redhead scowled even more at this, Misato forged onwards. "When the 14th Angel ripped off Unit 02's arms, you should have backed off! Instead, you just kept bulling ahead! If we hadn't disconnected your Eva, you'd be _dead_ now!" Sucking in a furious breath, Misato was well aware that precious time was ticking away. "Yeah, you're brave, but dragging your pride into a fight is only going get you _killed!_ You _and_ who knows _how_ many others?!"

Misato could see it Asuka's eyes, could see the approach working. "You want me to say we need you? _We __**need**__ you!_ You want me to say that people will die, and only _you_ can do anything to stop it?! _That's_ **_exactly_** _what's going to happen!_" she shrilled, eyeing the cocoon that was growing larger by the second. "I'll also say that you're probably the biggest _pain in the ass_ I've ever met, and that if you don't stop trying to prove how 'great' you are, you're going to wind up _dead!_ And I don't want you to die, got it?! You may be a stuck-up little bitch, but I do care about you, and if you died, it would kill me and a lot of others as well! But you still have a job to do, so you get to your Eva _right now_, or I swear I'll have you shipped back to Germany _with your clothes! __**Got it?!**_"

Asuka blinked once, twice before smiling broadly. "Well…since you put it _that_ way!"

Sighing with relief, Misato looked at the image before her. "Thanks, Asuka," she muttered tiredly, but the redhead was already gone. "Damn..."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the Major turned to see Ritsuko behind her. "Nicely done, Misato," the faux-blonde commented. "I have to admit; you're a much better guardian than I gave you credit for."

"If I were a better guardian, I would have gotten off _my_ dead ass a long time ago," Misato commented sourly. "I never should have let things get this bad with her."

"It's not like we're dealing with an ideal situation, Misato," Ritsuko reminded her. "You know, you could have her brought up on insubordination."

"No. That would only make things worse," Misato declared grimly. "But…well, I do have an idea." Then she looked at the still-growing cocoon and muttered, "Assuming we make it through this."

* * *

After a flat-out sprint from the Ready Room, Asuka was inside of Unit 02, the Entry Plug flooded with LCL as she made the final preparations to launch the crimson titan.

As the German worked, a holographic screen with Misato's image suddenly appeared. "Asuka? Are you ready?!"

Looking at one of the many in the long list of idiots who constantly pandered to _Shinji, _thinking he was the only one they could rely on to fight the Angels, Asuka sneered hatefully. _I'll show her! I'll show them _all_! _Then the she directed a thought at her Eva, adding, _And you better not embarrass me this time!_

"Relax, Misato!" Asuka snorted derisively. "I'm good to go!"

"Good! We don't have much time before Fallen hatches," Misato informed her, somehow saying 'Though you would have had more time if you had moved when I told you to!' without actually saying it. "Asuka, I meant what I said before. You do not have permission to die out there, understood? I don't care how _heroic_ you think it would make you look! If things go bad, you are to hold the Fallen off until reinforcements arrive!"

"Don't worry about me! The only thing dying today is that _Fallen!_" Asuka gritted, thanking all that was holy for this chance to prove herself.

"All systems are go!" Makoto reported.

"Right! Unit 02, moving out!" With Misato's words, Asuka felt the sudden acceleration as the Eva rocketed up to the surface. Even as the launch tube's egress deployed on the surface, the crimson beast was emerging from it, and right away was confronted with the hideous sight of the 2nd Fallen's cocoon in the final stages of development. It was the same color as the skyscraper it had emerged from, and pulsating as if in anticipation of the monster's birth.

"Asuka! I'm sending you the progressive lance!" Misato informed her. "Get ready!"

"Oh, I'm ready, alright!" Asuka grinned as a section of street opened up, the weapon deployment unit shooting up from it and opening up. With a thought, Unit 02 grabbed the promised prog lance, took it in both hands, and took a battle-ready stance, awaiting the moment the Fallen appeared.

Asuka didn't have to wait long. With one final pulsation, a leg sprouted from the cocoon and latched onto the side of the skyscraper. A second leg soon followed, then a third. Before long, a grand total of eight, multi-jointed legs had appeared, ripping apart the cocoon. The rest of the Fallen then stood revealed; somewhat spider-like in appearance, its body was protected by a round shell with spikes rising up from its sides, and a strange mound in the center. Its head consisted of a four-pronged mouth, with a small hole in the center, from which pus-like goo appeared. Just below the head was what looked like the barrel for a gatling gun, and like the cocoon, the monster was the color of the skyscraper it had grown from.

"Ugh! A _spider!_" Ritsuko groaned in abject disgust, grimacing at the sight of the monstrosity. "I _hate_ spiders!"

"Well, don't you worry about it! Cause I'm gonna _squish_ this one!" Asuka boasted, just before she narrowed her eyes in confusion. The Fallen's shell seemed to fold upwards slightly, pulsing, before the two halves of it slammed together twice in close succession, the spikes acting like teeth for a massive mouth. The Fallen repeated this action twice, as if testing the power of its own body.

"Terrific! And now we have the _Bear Trap_ from Hell!" Misato groaned. "Asuka! Be careful! We still don't know what that thing can -!"

Misato was never given the chance to finish her sentence, because the Fallen took the initiative, firing a volley of missiles from its gun. Smiling at the ease of it, Asuka urged Unit 02 to leap skywards, leaving the missiles to pass harmlessly beneath her. "Ha! You _missed!_"

"_No, it didn't!_" Misato cried out, even as Unit 02's timer sounded, alerting Asuka that it had switched to its internal batteries. Looking about in confusion, the German saw that the missiles that she had just avoided had spiraled down into the launch tube, destroyed her umbilical. "Asuka! Go to your right! There's a cable port nearby!"

"Right!" Asuka responded, her red monster dashing in the direction of the port…only to be cut off short by another missile barrage. Her eyes wide with shock, the stunned redhead watched as the missiles impacted and detonated, leaving behind a crater. The hole was littered by the ruined pieces of the umbilical port.

"No way!" Misato gasped. "It's _deliberately_ targeting the power cables?! Asuka -!"

"Don't even _think_ of telling me to pull back, Misato!" Asuka grimaced, hating the Fallen for the humiliation it seemed determined to unleash upon her.

A beat passed before Misato replied, "Actually, I was going to say, be careful."

Surprised by the gentle tone in the older woman's voice, Asuka gaped momentarily before grinning viciously. "Like I said, Misato! Don't worry about me, because _I'm_ not the one who's dying today!" Then, with Unit 02 twirling its prog lance like a quarterstaff, the redhead shouted, "Alright, freak! You've got some moves, but now I'm gonna show you what _I_ can do! _So get ready for it!"_

* * *

Shinji was staring impatiently at the elevator's display, watching as the numbers slowly ticked towards their destination. With a quick glance at Rei, he found himself envying the 1st Child's composure. _How does she do it?_ he wondered, panicking as every worst case scenario he could imagine flooded his mind. Asuka was out there, fighting the Fallen alone. He knew that her synch ability was weakening, despite her statements that it was just a temporary thing, and he well remembered what happened in the last two battles.

"I hope we get there in time," Shinji murmured, mostly to himself.

"It is fortunate that we heard the explosion," Rei noted, completely calm. Shinji sighed, thinking about it himself. They had been at school, going through their usual daily schedule, when an explosion had riveted their attention. The two of them had looked at each other, both recalling how an explosion had heralded the arrival of the 1st Fallen, and had immediately left class, not even wasting time with explanations.

Still somewhat out of breath from the mad dash that had brought them this far, Shinji glared impatiently as they slowly descended, only to jump somewhat at the sound of his cell phone ringing. "_What the -?!"_ he got out, tempted to just shut the thing off before an idea occurred to him. Bringing it out, Shinji looked at the Caller ID, and then answered. "Misato?!"

"Shinji! Please tell me you're on way here!" Misato pleaded of him.

"I am!" Shinji quickly confirmed. "And Ayanami's with me!"

"Good! But you and Rei have to hurry! Asuka has less than five minutes until her batteries are used up!" Misato informed him. "The Fallen deliberately destroyed her power cable! These things _know_ our weaknesses!"

"Understood!" Shinji replied, tucking away his cell phone. _Please, Asuka, don't die, dammit!_ was his only thought before he relayed the information to the 1st Child.

* * *

Asuka didn't bother looking at the timer displaying how much power her Eva had left. The only thing that she was looking at was the 2nd Fallen, the only thing she thought of was how much she wanted to crush the spider-like monstrosity…and finally get out from under Shinji's shadow. It was standing in the streets, like it didn't have a care in the world, dissolving the concrete with acid secreted from its feet before absorbing the material.

"It's feeding on whatever it's standing on. Just like the 1st Fallen!" Ritsuko reported, analyzing the target.

"Well, I hope it's enjoyed its last meal!" Asuka growled, her eyes narrowed. With a battle-cry torn from the depth of her throat, the German charged the Fallen, Unit 02 raising its prog lance above its head.

Watching as the Fallen tensed its legs, shuddering in place, Asuka grinned in triumph. _That's right! Say your prayers, bastard!_ she thought, bringing the lance down…on empty concrete.

_"Asuka! Above you!"_ Misato cried out, but the 2nd Child was already doing so, looking up after the blur that had flown up from in front of her. The Fallen seemed to hang in mid-air for a few seconds before a wave of crud sprayed from its mouth. Asuka shrieked, anticipating the burning of acid as the slime rained down on her…but she felt nothing.

"Wha- This isn't acid!" Asuka commented, looking down at her Unit 02 in disgust. Then she returned her attention to the Fallen, which was already snacking on the spot where it had just landed. "Slime _me,_ huh?! _That's it, you're -!"_ The redhead sputtered out as she tried to charge the Fallen again…only to find that she was completely stuck. "Huh?! What in the -?!"

"Asuka! You've been hit with some kind of adhesive!" Ritsuko reported even as the German confirmed this with her own eyes. The paste that Unit 02 had been sprayed with had congealed about it, forming a crude web that left it stuck in place. "You have to - _look out!"_

Starting at the panic in Ritsuko's voice, Asuka looked up from the foul glue covering her Eva just in time to see a salvo of missiles hurtling at her. A sharp impact followed by a blast of pain and her monitors being momentarily blinded with the flash of the explosions sent the German screaming and Unit 02 stumbling backwards, still caught in the Fallen's web.

_"Asuka!"_ Misato was heard crying out as the German continued to struggle. "What about the others. Are Shinji and Rei here yet?!"

"They're already on the base, sir!" Makoto was heard calling out, his relief apparent. "From the way they're moving, they should get to their Evas in three minutes!"

"Alright!" Misato replied even as Asuka recovered from the Fallen's assault. "Have Units 00 and 01 fitted with the modular battery packs and armed with pallet rifles! _Now!"_

While the bridge crew was carrying out Misato's orders, Asuka's attention was torn. While watching as the Fallen once again feasted, replenishing its stash of missiles, she was painfully aware that she had another time limit to deal with. _I am _not_ letting those two screw everything up for me! Not again! _she thought furiously, her stomach clenching at the thought of another humiliating defeat. _Baka Shinji! Albino whore! You are _not_ going to take this away from me!_

The volatile 2nd Child was shaken from her wrathful thoughts as the Fallen bent forward and angled its back towards her. As the trap-like jaws that formed its back pulsed up and down, a black, knife-like object extruded from the mound at its center. "What the -?" Asuka got out before a series of barbs stuck out from the sides of the object, just before it shot straight at her.

_"Mein Gott!"_ Asuka screeched, urging Unit 02 with all her strength. Her panic spurring the Eva on, the sound of web tearing was heard just before it lurched to the side. She wasn't free, but she had moved just enough to avoid being impaled by the spear-like tongue. Watching in horror as it continued past, spearing a skyscraper a block behind her. Gulping at the nearness of her escape, she looked back at the Fallen…only to blanch as she saw it flying towards her, its trap-jaws filling her view.

Crying out in horror, Asuka acted on pure instinct and raised up her lance as best as she could. When the Fallen collided with her, she pushed back even as it attempted to wrap its trap-jaws about her, barely managing to force it away. Suffering a surge of relief, the redhead watched as the spider-like horror as it continued to pull itself along by its spear-tongue, crashing into several buildings before it continued towards the skyscraper it had hooked. Her eyes going wide as the Fallen slammed into the building and effortlessly crushed it between its massive jaws.

_Oh..._Gott in Himmel... Asuka thought, trembling as acid oozed out from between the Fallen's teeth as it quickly devoured the building. All too capable of imagining her and Unit 02 suffering that fate. _If that had been me…_ Even as she thought this, however, the German shuddered, her face contorting with hatred. _It _won't_ be me! I won't let it happen! I'm gonna kill that thing…and I'm gonna do it __**alone!**_

* * *

"What is it doing?!" Ritsuko demanded as she and Misato continued to watch the one-sided battle. While Asuka was working, tearing herself free of the Fallen's web, the human-made monstrosity was busying itself at Tokyo-3's expense. Having finished eating the top of a skyscraper, the Fallen was now leaping from one building to another firing missiles and spraying more webbing seemingly at random as it went along.

"Sir! It's taking out all the umbilical ports!" Makoto reported, causing Misato to hiss in hatred. "The webbing is covering up most of the access hatches! We won't be able to send additional armaments to the Evas!"

"It's setting up for the other Evas!" Misato realized, immediately seeing the Fallen's strategy. "Asuka! Get moving already! If it keeps this up, we'll be completely defenseless!"

"Don't give me a lecture! _I know what I'm doing!_" Asuka shouted even as Unit 02 finally tore its way free of the remaining web and started towards the Fallen.

"Yeah, right!" Shigeru countered, rolling his eyes in distaste.

"Sir! We've got another problem!" Maya reported, her eyes widening as she worked her controls. "The web is emitting some kind of interference signal! If this keeps up, we won't be able to remain in contact with Unit 02!"

"_Dammit!_ These things don't miss a _trick!_" Misato roared, wishing more than anything that it could be _her_ out there, rather than a child. "Asuka! Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, I heard!" Asuka countered as she navigated Unit 02 around the increasing amounts of web, trying to avoid getting stuck again. "Now, don't bother me! I'm busy here!"

"She has three minutes left!" Shigeru informed them.

"Status of the other Evas?" Misato demanded.

Looking from her panel, Maya replied, "They've been equipped with the battery packs, and -!"

"_Asuka! Look out!"_ Misato screeched at the top of her lungs, for the Fallen had apparently decided to take a break from its labors and to have more fun with the big, red chew-toy NERV had sent it. Leaping towards Unit 02, the Fallen sent forth the spear-like tongue from its back and used it to latch onto the building it was standing upon. Then, like a bungee jumper, it leapt from the building and swung right towards the scarlet mecha, lashing out at with its legs. Small, claw-like blades appeared from its feet, tearing at Unit 02 as the Fallen flailed about madly.

_"Aaahhhh!"_ Asuka cried out as numerous claw marks appeared in her Eva, then snarling in disgust as she sliced off the whip-like tongue with the prog lance. The Fallen screeched in pain at this affront before it fired more of its missiles at her.

_"Asuka, NOOO!"_ Misato cried out Unit 02 recoiled from the various impacts, falling backwards into the massive web. Once again, the Eva was snarled amidst the strands of goo, unable to even its use its lance to cut its way out. Taking a moment to feed on the ground beneath it, the Fallen fired another salvo of missiles at Unit 02, shattering even more of its armor. Gritting her teeth as Asuka howled in agony, the Major looked towards Shigeru. "Where's Shinji and Rei?!"

"They're heading towards the Evas! They'll be ready to launch in about a minute!"

Returning her attention to the battle unfolding before her, Misato prayed that Asuka could hold out for that long.

* * *

Pain. It was ripping through Asuka's nerves, courtesy of her synchronization with Unit 02. It burned at her, draining her badly. And through it all, all she could do was stare hatefully at the Fallen that had thwarted her so far.

"They'll be ready to launch in about a minute!" Asuka heard Shigeru report. His voice was garbled, distorted by the interference created by the web, but the German heard it well enough. She knew what it meant; once again being a pathetic joke as _Shinji_ was the big hero again…

_Flashback_

"Well done, Asuka!"

The little girl beamed as her instructor came towards her. It was her very first combat simulation, her first taste of what it would be like to go out and battle the Angels. Her heart was pounding, she was covered with sweat, and yet she had never before felt so alive. "Yeah. It sure was close, though," she admitted, nodding at the simulated Angel she had just defeated.

The older man just smiled more. "True, but for your first time, you did splendidly. Just keep up the good work, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Really, sir?" Asuka asked, almost afraid to believe him.

"Really."

* * *

"Looks like you've done it again," Kaji commented as he drove Asuka on her latest shopping trip. "Another perfect score for our number one trainee."

"Well, what did you expect, Kaji?" Asuka smirked, thinking of her latest combat simulation. It had been her biggest challenge to date, and yet, as always, she had proceeded to amaze her superiors with her talent. "I _am_ the best, you know!"

"Yes, your teachers keep reminding me of that," Kaji noted with good humor. "And…it looks like Commander Ikari knows it, as well."

"Commander Ikari?" Asuka gaped, wide-eyed as she stared at her crush. "What about him?"

"Well, a man in my position, I hear things, you know," Kaji grinned noncommittally.

"And? What is it?!" Asuka demanded, wondering what Gendo Ikari, the head of NERV, had said about her.

"Oh, well. I _was_ going to save this for later, but…" Kaji replied, looking hopelessly skyward before returning his attention to the redhead. "I heard from a friend of mine that Gendo's made his decision about his new pilot."

Her eyes wide, Asuka could only watch as Kaji moved in closer to her. "Congratulations…2nd Child."

* * *

"Asuka, allow me to present to you…your issue, and the first of the production model Evangelions," Kaji announced as he guided Asuka through the massive American NERV facility. There, towering before her, was a giant. A being so extraordinary that the girl was scarcely able to comprehend what she was seeing. "The final design for the Evangelions. Eva Unit 02."

"That's…mine…?" Asuka gaped as she examined the bio-mechanical weapon.

Kaji arched an eyebrow. "Aw, don't tell me you're…disappointed? What? Don't like the color, is that it?"

"Are you kidding?! It's _perfect!_" Asuka grinned, staring at the Eva in adoration. "It's red, just like me!"

Laughing, Kaji replied, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Then, moving closer and leaning down before the German, he winked at her. "Well, you better get packed. It won't be long before we're heading for Japan."

"Right!" Asuka replied enthusiastically. Already looking forward to the battles that were to come...and the chance to prove to the entire world what kind of person she truly was.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_No! _Asuka cried out inwardly, redoubling her efforts to free herself or take some kind of action against her enemy. _I gave everything I had to be a pilot! _Everything!_ I'm not gonna be a joke! Not again!_

Even as she fought with everything she had, Asuka watched as the Fallen lunged at her, clamping down on Unit 02's leg with its four-pronged mouth. Even as she grunted in pain, the monster than fired its spear-tongue into Unit 02's shoulder. Now the German was screaming in pain, but she kept her focus on the battle. Knowing that the next blow could be all that was needed to finish her off, she hissed as the Fallen arched its back towards her, its trap-jaws swinging towards her. With a cry of pained hatred, she forced Unit 02 to reach out and intercept the jaws, taking hold of both sides even as the Fallen reeled itself in closer with its tongue, inch by merciless inch.

"_Asuka!"_ came Misato's garbled voice, even as Asuka fought on. "Listen to me! Just hold on! Shinji and Rei are almost ready to launch! We just need thirty more seconds!"

"_NO!"_ Asuka shrilled, staring at the Fallen like it was the embodiment of every shame, every torment she had ever experienced. "I don't need_ them! I don't need __**anyone!"**_

"Asuka, would you stop going on about your _goddamned ego?!_" Misato bellowed, her eyes closed in her fury. "Just bite the bullet already, and _let us help you!"_

_Bite the bullet?_ Asuka thought, grinning as the words take root in her fertile mind, and grew into a plan. _That's it!_

With new inspiration and determination, Asuka pushed harder than ever, grinning dangerously as she drove the Fallen back. She was able to push it down just the tiniest of distances, but it was enough. "You wanna eat something?! she asked sadistically. "Then eat _this!"_ With that, the German changed gears, and without warning slammed the Fallen's trap-jaws shut on its own tongue.

Once again, the artificial Angel howled in pain, falling to the ground as it lost both its supporting tongue and its grip on the Eva's leg. Shuffling about, the Fallen unleashed another barrage of missiles at Unit 02. Groaning as pain once again burned through her, Asuka endured, focusing on tearing free of the web, incidentally helped by the missiles the Fallen itself fired.

Once the Fallen expended its store of missiles, it hissed furiously, and gathered itself and leapt at Unit 02 again. It's jaws open and ready to devour the crimson Eva.

_"Take this!"_ Asuka screeched, barely freeing Unit 02's upper body in time. Without a moment to spare, she rammed her prog lance right into the center of the Fallen's trap-mouth. Then, taking control of the creature's momentum, the fiery redhead pivoted the lance to send it and the Fallen flying into the air above her.

Her heart thundering in her chest and running solely on adrenaline, Asuka could only listen to the sound of her own panting as the Fallen crashed somewhere behind her. She was tired, her muscles were aching, and she was in more pain than she thought she had any right to be. _Did…did I do it?_ she wondered helplessly to the sound of her own pulse rate, which echoed in her ears. _That…that had to do it, right? It's _dead_, isn't it?!_ Then, as the silence grew too much for her to bear, she looked at the holographic display showing the signal from the bridge. _C'mon, _please_! Say SOMETHING!_

"Target status?!" Misato demanded just before Asuka would have given in and asked for it herself.

"Target neutralized…" Maya finally replied after what felt like an eternity. Then, looking up at Misato, she murmured, "She did it."

Even as Misato sighed in relief, seeming to collapse on her feet, Asuka's eyes practically popped out of her skull. _I…I did it? I…did it?! I…did it! _I _did it! I killed it!_ she shrieked in her mind. "I did it! I _won!_ Me! Not the Third! Not Wondergirl! ME! _MEE!"_

As Asuka ran out of breath, Shigeru mumbled under his breath, "Well, it looks like I'm out 2000 yen, doesn't it?"

"Same here," Makoto answered sheepishly.

Directing a suspicious look at the two of them, Misato returned her attention to Asuka. "Not what I had in mind, but…good work. Mission accomplished."

Suddenly, a second display appeared within Unit 02, showing Shinji's face. "You did it, Asuka!" he declared, already in his plug suit and within Unit 01. "You…you really did it."

"Yeah, I _did_, didn't I, 3rd Child?" Asuka sneered victoriously. "I sure didn't need _help,_ now did I?!"

Shinji just lowered his gaze somewhat, smiling shyly. "No…no, I guess not."

_What? That's all he has to say?_ Asuka thought, somewhat confused. She had been hoping for at least a _little_ jealousy out of Shinji. To have him feel even a taste of what she felt, after all her humiliations. But even as she thought that, she sighed and settled back, and smiling deeply. _Oh, well. You'd be proud of me…wouldn't you, Mama?_ A tear crept its way from her eye, even as her smile faded somewhat. _Mama..._

* * *

"Damn, what a mess!" Misato shook her head ruefully, examining the aftermath of the battle. "Well, Shinji, Rei, you may not have to fight, but you still have to pry Asuka free of that web."

"Roger!" Shinji responded while Rei nodded silently. Misato was about to speak again, but was cut off as another alarm went off. "Huh? What's _that?!_"

"What's going on?! I thought you said the target had been _neutralized!_" Misato demanded of the techies as Asuka shot up in her Entry Plug.

"It is, sir!" Maya replied, working frantically as fear reappeared on her face. "But we've detected a _second_ blue pattern!"

"_What?!"_ Asuka shrieked, looking one way and the other, as if realizing just how vulnerable she was.

"_Dammit!_ An Angel decides to show up _now?!"_ Misato bellowed hatefully.

"It's not an Angel, sir!" Maya replied, drawing stares from everyone there. "The MAGI have locked onto a cocoon! Nanotechnology has been confirmed!" Then, with all eyes glued to her, she shrieked, _"It's another __**Fallen!**__"_

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, boy. Could this possibly get any worse? The answer, of course, is yes! Please, read and review! And take a look at my other stories, if you like!

Now, I got a lot of comments on how Asuka wouldn't shy away from a fight. I hope the flashback explains her actions, and why she really isn't too keen on a lot of the people at NERV right now. As for how she gets put in her place…well, I'm afraid that will have to wait for a little while.

As for what happens next, a new Fallen is about to arrive…and a new power will be born to defeat it. Just a little something for all of you to think about. Until next time!


	15. A New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 15: A New Power

_"Another Fallen?!"_ Misato roared in abject disbelief, outrage screaming from her eyes as she moved to lean over Maya's shoulder. "Are you _sure?!"_

"Positive!" Maya returned, still working frantically. "I'm bringing up the location now!"

Looking up from the tech, Misato studied the main holographic display as it switched views to another aerial view of Tokyo-3. Frowning as she studied the image before her, she soon grumbled, "All I can see is the Fallen's web! Where's this new one?!"

_"Beneath_ the web, Major!" Maya exclaimed fearfully as she brought up a set of indicators on the screen to show the position. "See? Right here! It's growing from one of the buildings there!"

Once again focusing on the screen, Misato narrowed her eyes. She still couldn't see any sign of the Fallen in question, but even so, she didn't dare discount the readings provided by the MAGI.

"That must be why that last Fallen was spraying webs all over the place!" Ritsuko declared, her voice reflecting her horror. "It was setting up protection for the 3rd Fallen! There's no way we'll be able to get through all that stuff before it hatches!"

Realizing that her friend was right, Misato found herself clenching her teeth, barely suppressing the urge to take her newfound frustration on the nearest object. _Of course...it makes sense!_ the Major thought. _Dammit! I'm so used to dealing with the Angels that I didn't even consider something like this!_

Giving a shake of her head, Misato cursed herself for her oversight. In their battles against the Angels, the inhuman monstrosities had never bothered with any real strategy; they had more-or-less stomped their way towards Tokyo-3 like Godzilla on yet another rampage through Japan. And more importantly, there had been a window between the Angels' attacks; it had always been at least a couple days, usually longer, from Angel's appearance to the next. As a result, she had never once considered the possibility that multiple Fallen would appear during a single battle.

Giving herself one last metaphoric kick in the pants for her blatant oversight, Misato then needed a moment to get herself back under control, and a moment longer to assess the current situation. "How long do we have until it hatches?!"

"Judging from these readings, less than nine minutes, sir!" Maya replied, her eyes wide with disbelief as she worked her controls.

Heaving a deep breath, Misato then went to work. "Alright; we might not be able to get at this next Fallen where it is, but I'm willing to bet that it won't have any trouble breaking out and coming after us," the Major declared, turning to focus on the screens displaying the feeds from Units 00 and 01. "Alright then! Shinji, Rei! Get out there and retrieve Unit 02! Get Asuka out of the engagement zone at once!"

_"What?!"_ Asuka blared. "But -!"

"Asuka, _please!_ You've already done your part! You took care of the one Fallen!" Misato urged, all the while keeping a close eye on the readouts, all too aware that time was quickly running out. The absolute last thing she needed was for the German to be difficult again. "Listen, you're almost out of power, we don't have many umbilical ports left, and Unit 02 has already sustained substantial damage! Please, just let us take over from here!"

Asuka's features rippled with unknowable emotions, but before the redhead could say anything in agreement or protest, her image on the screen became garbled and disappeared. When Misato frowned her annoyance, Maya chimed in with, "Unit 02's batteries are out of power, sir."

"I suppose that's one way to avoid an argument," Makoto noted quietly.

It also meant that there was no way Asuka would be able to assist the others in extricating herself from her predicament. She and Unit 02 were essentially dead weight, and Misato couldn't even contact her to order her to launch the Entry Plug and escape. Making a bad situation that much more precarious. "Are Shinji and Rei ready to launch?!"

"Uh, almost! Final activation commencing now!" Maya responded as she refocused on her work. "Commencing secondary contact for Unit 01! A-10 nerve connection -!"

Suddenly, the world seemed to swim before Misato's eyes. Everything blurred around her even as the world seemed to tip on its side. Bringing her hand to her temples, she felt herself stagger back a step. "Misato?" came Ritsuko's voice as she reached out with her free hand, using one of the consoles to stead herself. "What is it? Is something wrong?!"

"Uh, no, it's nothing," Misato replied, shaking her head as if to clear out whatever was stuffing it up. "Just got a little dizzy for a second there."

If Ritsuko had any dispute with this statement, she didn't bother to give voice to it. Which was just fine with Misato, since there was no time to focus on anything but the present crisis. "Moving the Evas to the launch tubes now," Maya continued, her attention torn between her work and the display that showed how quickly their time was running out. "Where do you want them deployed?"

"Send them to the exit hatches closest to Asuka that aren't covered up," Misato ordered as the last of the dizziness faded away.

"Already on it, sir," Makoto reported. "However, there's a problem."

_Of course there is,_ Misato thought wearily. "What is it?"

"Most of the exit hatches close enough to Unit 02 have been covered in web, and the one Unit 02 used has been destroyed," Makoto explained. "There are only a few left that are close enough, and most of them are surrounded by more of the web!"

Grimacing at the display that confirmed Makoto's words, showing all the disgusting slime the 2nd Fallen had seen fit to spray all over the city, Misato noted, "It looks like most of the web is just on the ground. Still…" She then looked at the Evas and focused on their pilots. "Shinji, Rei, listen, we're sending you two to as close as Asuka's current position as we can. However, there's still a lot of the last Fallen's web on the ground, so be careful that you don't get stuck in it. Also, the last Fallen took out Unit 02's power cable as soon as possible, and it destroyed most of the external ports before it was killed," the Major reminded them, looking at the modular battery packs that now graced the Evas. "So when the 3rd Fallen shows up, be sure to hit that thing hard and fast! Because we probably won't be able to keep you on external power for very long!"

"Roger!" Shinji replied.

"Understood," Rei added.

"Major! Final launch sequence ready!" Maya reported.

"We have just over eight minutes before the new Fallen hatches!" Shigeru added.

With a quick nod of her head, Misato narrowed her eyes. "Right then! Launch Evas!" Watching helplessly as she once again ordered the children to be sent off to fight in her name, Misato experienced a momentary disorientation as the two monstrous bio-mechs surged up towards the surface…

* * *

_It sure feels different,_ Shinji thought nervously as he was shot up to the streets of Tokyo 3. Once again, he was feeling the customary edginess that came just before a battle. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, the anticipation of the battle itself, the knowledge that pain, possibly even death would soon come. And yet…something had changed, making it so much easier to bear. He had always felt comfortable, even relaxed inside Unit 01's Entry Plug, but now that sensation was stronger than ever. Like someone was nearby, watching over him…

_Maybe it's my new synch ratio. Akagi-san did say it had gone up,_ Shinji eventually decided, trying put this sensation to the side so it wouldn't interfere with him. _Besides, I've got other things to worry about._

With that in mind, Shinji focused on the matter at hand as Unit 01 rose up into the sun. Spotting Unit 00 as it also emerged, the 3rd Child had his Eva cradle its weapon carefully before he examined the situation. As Misato had said, there was a great deal of the 2nd Fallen's web strewn about the streets of Tokyo 3, and avoiding the disgusting material would be difficult to almost impossible.

_Still, there's nothing we can do about that!_ Shinji decided, and with that he carefully began moving towards Asuka's position. The Evas' movements thrown off somewhat by the presence of the additional batteries, the purple goliath carefully stepped around as many of the patches of crud as it could, followed suit by the blue Cyclops…only to encounter a problem.

"What the…?!" Shinji sputtered as Unit 01 stalled in mid-stride. Looking down, he found that he had just stepped in a patch of the disgusting web-like substance. Looking back, he saw that Rei had found herself athwart a similar problem. _Damn, this stuff is worse than soda on the floor of a movie theater!_ he thought bitterly as he managed to rip Unit 01's foot free of the patch of crud…only to groan inwardly as he looked at even more of the stuff between himself and Asuka. "Misato, this is gonna take forever!"

"I understand! Just keep moving and try not to get stuck again!" Misato groaned, clearly aware how badly this limited them.

"Easier said than done…" Shinji muttered unhappily as he tried to navigate the various patches of web without getting stuck again. _If we have to fight the next Fallen in this mess…!_

"Seven minutes until it hatches!" Maya reported, causing the 3rd Child to wince.

"Shinji, Rei! You have to _hurry!_" Misato urged. The 3rd Child could practically _feel_ Misato clenching her fists, wishing that she could do something to help…

"Roger!" Shinji replied, trying to balance out speed and caution as he navigated the slime, even as Rei did the same. Unfortunately, both the mighty Evas got stuck several times more before finally reaching Asuka's position, arriving with just four minutes left.

"We better hurry!" Shinji stated needlessly as he deployed Unit 01's prog knife, looking in dismay at the red monster before him, hanging like a broken puppet from the webs. With Rei moving to aid him, the two Evas quickly set about the task of cutting the third free. The task took time, unfortunately, the webs tending to stretch before breaking, but they soon succeeded in liberating their comrade.

"Alright, you two! You have just three minutes to get back here!" Misato reported, not bothering to mention that the chances of them making it back in time weren't great. "Rei, take Asuka and move on ahead! Shinji, take the rear position and cover them!"

"Right!" Shinji replied as he helped Unit 00 gather up their wounded comrade, the blue mecha carefully hoisting the red Eva over its shoulder. Then, taking a more secure grip of the pallet rifle, Unit 01 carefully shadowed the other two Evas, its pilot listening carefully to the countdown that would end with the Fallen's appearance.

Clenching her teeth slightly, Rei tried to follow her own path back to the launch tube she had exited, but it was difficult. While not too heavy for her Eva to carry, Unit 02 remained an awkward burden, making balancing more difficult. Complicating matters even more was Unit 00's own umbilical; Rei had to be careful not to step on it as she followed it back, lest it increase the chance of her falling into the parlor left behind by the 2nd Fallen.

"Shinji! You have less than a minute left!" Misato informed him when they were two-thirds of the way back. As the fact that they would never make it in time sank in, the boy listened as his guardian continued. "Turn about, and keep an eye for the Fallen! You have to protect the others until Rei can get Asuka back down here!"

"Right," Shinji replied, narrowing his eyes as the purple berserker turned about, cocking its weapon. Standing at the ready, the 3rd Child waited, wondering what new obscenity would be unleashed to threaten that which had come to mean everything to him.

"It's hatching!" he heard Maya cry out, and grew even tenser.

"Rei? How much longer?!" Shinji asked.

"I'm almost there," the albino replied evenly, as apprehensive as Shinji had ever seen her.

_"Look out! Here it comes!"_ Shigeru cried out. Letting out a quiet, determined growl, Shinji watched for any sign of the attacker…and was shocked by the sight of a massive form breaking through the walls of web like they weren't even there. Automatically expanding Unit 01's AT Field, Shinji loosed round after round upon the new Fallen. The creature roared in pain as the bullets impacted, but ignored them as it dodged around Unit 01. Moving far faster than should've been possible, the 3rd Fallen bypassed the horned destroyer and rushed in front of Unit 00. Stopping in its tracks, the Fallen roared, standing in the middle of the stretch between the two girls and the launch tube.

* * *

_"Dammit!"_ Misato grimaced as she looked at the scene before her. Despite knowing that the webs would likely prove little obstacle to the 3rd Fallen, she was still shaken by just how _fast_ the damnable thing could move.

Looking over her new enemy, Misato decided that it had a thing for the number three. It had three heads, like the mythical Cerberus, and each head had a three-way mouth, with a red globule for an eye located a short distance between where the jaws hinged open. Its body was shaped like an incredibly lean, reptilian lion, with a mane of serrated tentacles appearing from what looked like a metal collar, situated just behind the three heads. It had three legs, with two at the front and one at the rear, as well as bird-like, three-clawed feet. Topping the monstrosity off was three serpentine tails that resembled those of a rattlesnake, and the whole of the creature was covered with scales the same shade of white as the buildings that had fed its growth.

As Rei backed a short distance away from the 3rd Fallen, as if considering how to deal with this obstacle, the creature once again roared. As each mouth gnashed at Unit 00, its collar slowly started rotating, its mane blurring as it spun about like a massive buzz saw.

"Wonderful. The _Salad Shooter_ from Hell!" Misato grimaced beneath her breath.

"Major, those tentacles…they're emitting frequencies similar to the prog knives!" Makoto reported, turning white at his own report. "If they manage to hit the Evas -!"

"Got it!" Misato retorted, quickly analyzing situation. The 3rd Fallen's mane and multiple heads and jaws explained how it was able to cut through the webs so effortlessly, and if it secreted acid from its feet like its predecessors, then there was little to no chance of the webbing on the ground interfering with its movements. Giving it all the advantages in this battle. Gritting her teeth in hatred, the Major began barking orders. "Shinji! Change your position and shoot that bastard!Rei! Take Asuka and _get out of there!_ Just make sure you stay clear of the Fallen's tentacles!"

The two pilots started moving, already intent on implementing Misato's orders. However, even as they did so, the Fallen spun its mane again, effortlessly cutting through Unit 00's umbilical. Then, plumes of flames appeared from the bases of the monster's left and right heads.

"What the -?!" Ritsuko got out as the two heads roared, three claw-like prongs appeared from their mouths just before they launched from the main body. One of them crashed into Unit 02, tearing it free of Unit 00's grip and sending the crimson Eva flying into a patch of webbing. The other wrapped its jaws around the head of the blue Cyclops upon impact.

_"Rei! Asuka!"_ Shinji cried out even as Unit 00 fell down to be trapped by the web as well, clawing helplessly at the Fallen's head as lightning rippled up and down the Eva's form. All the while the sound of Rei's pained cries filled the bridge.

"Those head have them in some kind of bio-feedback loop!" Ritsuko reported, examining the readings from the two Evas, with even Asuka's life readings available to her, despite her Eva's shutdown. "It doesn't look like they're in any immediate danger, but -!" The doctor stopped speaking as she looked up to see Unit 01 charging towards them, heedless of the danger. The Fallen also saw that, it's one remaining head cutting loose with a massive roar before it leapt forward.

"_Shinji, look out!"_ Misato shrieked as the Fallen rushed towards him, its mouth wide open as its mane spun about. Taking a quick look at the monstrous teeth and grinders deep within the Fallen's mouth and throat, Shinji fell back and jumped away, firing as he rose up into the sky. "Listen, you have to get out of there! Take the fight _away_ from the other Evas!"

* * *

As Shinji processed Misato's orders, he looked from the monstrous Fallen to the other Evas, and grimaced. The orders totally at odds with his determination _not_ to run away, to stop Rei's cries of pain. But at the same time, he realized that the Major was right; the only way to protect Asuka and Rei was to lead this monster away from them.

"I got it!" Shinji finally responded as Unit 01 came down from its leap to land on top of one of the buildings. "Here I am, you damn monster! Come and get me!" he cried out, waving Unit 01's free hand in a taunting manner.

Relieved to see the Fallen react in the way he had hoped, Shinji leapt away from the building, careful to make sure that he didn't get stuck in any webbing. Only to start when he heard Rei's cries of pain increasing. "What the -?!"

"Shinji, you have to turn around!" Ritsuko ordered, even as the Fallen charged after him, its head and mane boring through one of the empty buildings like it wasn't even there.

"T-turn _around?!_" Shinji gaped in shock, his attention split as he heard the skyscraper being torn apart. Giving a cry of horror as he saw his own death looming in the mouth and mane of the Fallen bearing down upon him, he was barely able to dodge the charge. Watching as the Fallen charged on past, the 3rd Child winced as he heard a familiar alarm ring. Looking up at his tactical display, his heart sank when he realized that his Eva had just switched to its batteries. A quick visual check confirmed what he already knew; the Fallen had destroyed his umbilical, leaving him with fifteen minutes of power at the best.

"The feedback loop attacking Asuka and Rei increased when Unit 01 moved away from them!" Ritsuko reported, Shinji's eyes expanding in horror. "Those heads must be fitted with some kind of proximity sensors, keyed to Unit 01! If you move too far away, the feedback will _kill them!_"

"Dammit! What goddamned nightmare factory did these things come from, _anyway?!_" Misato roared even as Shinji processed the situation and reversed course. Leaping through the hole conveniently left behind by the Fallen, Unit 01 charged back towards the other two Evas. "Hurry! Try and shoot the heads off of the Evas!"

"Um, right!" Shinji hesitated, carefully taking aim, but was interrupted when the Fallen returned, not at all subtle as it cut its way through several buildings as it rushed towards Unit 01. Once again leaping upwards just before the Fallen would have cut him down, Shinji groaned in dismay as he once again came down on a massive patch of web. Once again struggling with the horribly sticky substance, Shinji looked as the Fallen skidded about and turned back to face him. He then looked at the other Evas, still locked in the electrified jaws of the two heads. "Misato, what should I do?!"

"Shinji, listen to me! I have an idea!" Misato replied, taking a good look at the swathes of destruction carved by the Fallen. "This thing must be secreting acid from its feet, just like the other Fallen! That's how it's able to move so fast through all that crap! Which means that it's dissolving the web as it runs!"

"Huh? Oh, you're right!" Shinji replied, looking at the path of the Fallen's tracks, the web continuing to dissolve even after the monster had passed.

"Alright, so if you can just stick to those paths, you should be able to avoid getting stuck!" Misato informed him.

Desperately struggling to free himself, Shinji watched fearfully as the Fallen once again bore down up him, its mane whirring away, instantly reducing anything it touched to dust. Struggling with the controls and his own desperate fear, Shinji was barely able to tear himself free of the web and dodge the Fallen one more time. As it once again turned about to come after him, Shinji moved to the path it left behind, and sighed in relief. The Fallen's own acidic feet were creating paths for Unit 01 to move about on.

"Good work, Shinji!" Misato grinned. "Okay, now wait for that thing to charge again! After you dodge it, I want to you to get behind that thing as fast as you can! As fast as it's moving, there's no way it will be able to stop and turn around in time to get at you!"

"Uh, if you're sure," Shinji replied dubiously as he watched monster coming at him again. Though the Fallen didn't seem capable of making tight turns, with the way Misato swerved and turned when driving, all at incredibly high speed, he wasn't as confident in the Major's assessment as she was. Unfortunately, he didn't have any better ideas, so he did as he was ordered. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he waited as the Fallen ripped its way towards him, roaring hatefully at its elusive prey. Waiting for the very last second, Shinji once leapt out of the way, landing securely on another path. Relieved as the Fallen narrowly missed him, Shinji urged Unit 01 to fire open the Fallen's posterior. As the Eva sent a hailstorm of bullets flying at the monster's tails, the boy inside the horned beast smiled in relief as the monster screamed in pain…before coming to a halt.

"Huh?" Shinji wondered as the Fallen turned about once again, only this time more slowly. As it looked at him, seeming to consider this new development, the Fallen gave another roar, and once again moved towards Shinji. Running a good deal slower than before.

"Looks like it can learn from its mistakes," Misato commented. "But we can use this."

"W-we can?" Shinji wondered, knowing that he couldn't run away, and if he couldn't dodge and fire when it overshot him…

"It's moving slowly enough that you should be able to grab its tails!" Misato informed him as Unit 01 took a defensive stance. "If you can use your prog knife to cut off its hind leg, you should be able to get it to the ground and stop it altogether!"

"Oh, right!" Shinji realized, as the Fallen moved closer, actually slowing down more as it got close, and finally crouching to pounce. Ready to move and fully aware of the other clear paths near him, Shinji watched and waited. Fortunately, he had seen cats before, and the way this creature moved was similar enough for him to know the exact moment when it would pounce. A quick leap back and to the side landed Unit 01 clear of the Fallen's whirring mane and onto another clear path. Responding instantly with another round of machine gun fire, the purple beast peppered the Fallen, which once again roared in outrage.

_This could be my last chance!_ Shinji realized, watching as the Fallen once again crouched, its tails swishing as it gathered itself up to pounce. Fully aware of his surroundings, the time Unit 01 had until its power was exhausted, the other Evas, and most of all, the enemy, Shinji waited, looking for the exact moment to strike…

_"Now!"_ Shinji heard Misato scream even as he set Unit 01 in motion, doing a quick leap and roll onto a nearby path even as the Fallen pounced again. Moving as fast as he could, he leapt behind the Fallen and took hold of the base of its three tails. Screaming in surprise, the Fallen struggled to pull away, but the grip of the dreaded berserker proved to be more than a match for the Fallen. Digging Unit 01's heels into the ground as the Fallen tried to claw its way free, Shinji moved to deploy the Eva's prog knife…only to suddenly scream in pain as something rammed through Unit 01's shoulder.

* * *

"_Aauuurghh!"_ Misato shrieked, clutching her left shoulder as she stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Misato?!" Ritsuko cried out in disbelief, her attention torn between her friend and the sight of Unit 01 being attacked. Just as Shinji had been preparing to go after the Fallen's hind leg, one of the tails had sprouted a barbed harpoon from the tip, which it had then used to impale the bio-mech. Her full attention then drawn to the battle going on above, the doctor watched as the Fallen whipped Unit 01 about, slamming the Eva down to the ground hard. Then, with its tail still securely imbedded in Unit 01, the Fallen's other two tails hovered ominously above it, split open to reveal nozzles, one of which sent plumes of searing white flame down upon their last hope for survival.

"_Yeeaargh!"_ Misato howled again. As Ritsuko and the others looked from the Major and back again, they saw her rolling about the floor in agony, only to scream even more as the Fallen's third tail disgorged a spray of icy mist, causing frost to form on the armored shell of Unit 01.

"Misato, _what's wrong?!"_ Ritsuko asked plaintively, quickly kneeling down to help her friend back to her feet. Her eyes wide with concern, she watched as Misato shuddered in pain and fear.

"I…I can hear him…" Misato sputtered out, as if unaware of what was happening to her personally. "He's in so much pain…"

"Who?!" Ritsuko asked, but then she looked at the display, showing as Unit 01 was once again subjected to further blasts of fire and ice. Then, realization crystallizing in her mind, the faux-blonde looked in disbelief at her closest friend. "You mean…_Shinji?!_"

Nodding frantically as she dripped with sweat, her eyes filled with fear and pain, Misato gasped out, "He's hurting…he needs my help!" Then, screwing up her face, Misato shook herself free of Ritsuko's grip. _"SHIINJIIIII!"_

* * *

"Misato!" Shinji gasped out, his eyes wide with shock.

In agony from his synchronization with Unit 01, seared by both extreme heat and cold, Shinji shuddered in pain, but at the same time, he felt…safe. Like Misato was there in the Entry Plug with him, cradling him with her arms and body. He could practically see her hands slipping over his own, her fingers tightening around the controls. Almost hearing her voice whispering encouraging in his ear, Shinji looked at the monster that had come to destroy everything he…_they_ loved, he felt strength and determination return to him.

Filled with growing strength, Unit 01 reached around to grab the tail that had speared it. Its grip tightening about the flesh of the tail, the purple destroyer slowly made its way back up to its feet. Despite the fire and ice, despite the damage already done, the infamous berserker once again made the impossible possible, and with one swift motion, tore apart the tail that had held it down.

* * *

"_Sempai!"_ Maya shrieked. "Something's happening to Unit 01! There's another brainwave pattern interacting with Shinji's!"

"What?!" Makoto wondered, looking fearfully at Maya.

"Is it berserking?" Shigeru asked, almost more afraid of that than the Fallen.

"Negative! I can't tell where the new pattern is coming from! There's no apparent source!" Maya answered, even as Unit 01 took hold of the remaining two tails.

"It's Misato…!" Ritsuko gasped, her eyes wide as the purple-haired woman reached up with her own hands, mirroring Unit 01's movements perfectly. "_She's synchronized with Unit 01!"_

"_That's impossible! It__** can't**__ be!"_ Maya protested, but those protests were stilled as woman and Eva moved in perfect synch to each other, with Unit 01 bracing its right foot between the remaining tails as it pulled hard, ripping them both off at once. Its jaw restraints breaking, Unit 01's voice was heard throughout Tokyo 3, the ultimate destroyer whipping the tails away as its armor regenerated, all the damage done to it healing within an instant.

"Armor regenerated! Unit 01 at full power!" Shigeru informed them, his jaw hanging loose as he worked at his controls.

"The second brainwave pattern is synchronizing with both Shinji _and_ Unit 01!" Maya reported, the fear and incredulity she felt clear in her words. "Current synch ratio reading at over 200 _and still rising!"_

"Oh, my God…" Ritsuko uttered, numbed by the sight of her friend emulating Unit 01's stance, with more than a hint of its famous roar tearing its way from her vocal cords, its hateful glare burning out of her eyes.

As Unit 01 ran towards the Fallen, Misato didn't run herself, but assumed the same basic stance as the Eva. Just as the monster turned about to face the possessed bio-mech, Unit 01 leapt into to deliver a crushing blow, its right knee slamming hard into the Fallen's head. Then, Misato powered in with a palm shot that the Eva mimicked instantly, following it up with another massive thrust that drove the Fallen even further back.

As Misato reached over her left shoulder, Unit 01 deployed its prog knife, the vibroblade whirring hungrily as the Fallen once again charged, fear and desperation showing in its actions. Catching the Fallen with one hand and slamming it down onto its side, the horned destroyer drove the knife deep into the collar-like belt that its mane sprouted from, causing sparks to fly even as the monster howled in agony.

Just as Unit 01 had succeeded in ripping the mane off, another alarm began blaring throughout the bridge. "What's happening?!" Ritsuko demanded even as the horned monster stabbed the Fallen repeatedly.

"Units 00 and 02 have started counting down to _self-destruct!_" Makoto screeched at his display.

"It's the heads!" Maya frantically informed them. "They've overridden the Evas' control systems!"

"Shinji! Listen to me!" Ritsuko called out, looking back and forth between the berserk Eva and the woman who was crouched on the floor, her face filled with mindless hatred as she stabbed down on nothing with an invisible knife. Frantic and unsure, the doctor got down on the floor and grabbed Misato's wrists, stopping both her and the Eva above.

"Shinji, Misato, listen to me!" Ritsuko shouted, forcing the Major to look her in the eye. "The other Evas are about to _self-destruct!_ You have to get the Fallen's other heads off of them _now!" _

At first, all the faux-blonde could see was the animalistic fury of the Eva in Misato's brown eyes, but then understanding appeared as she nodded, hints of both woman and boy in her expression as she leapt to her feet. In the city above, Unit 01 abandoned its attack and leapt towards the other Evas. Wasting no time, it used the prog knife to cut the projectile head off of Unit 02 before moving to the further Unit 00.

"Sir! We've got rising energy readings from the heads!" Shigeru reported just as the Eva succeeded in prying the second head away from the blue Cyclops. "They're gonna -!"

Even as the technician was speaking, Misato was hoisting two invisible objects high above herself, objects that Unit 01 threw high into the sky. Looking as the Fallen heads exploded brilliantly in the sky above Tokyo 3, only Ritsuko noticed the source of the heads regaining its feet and charging back into the fight.

"Wha- Misato, _behind you!"_ Ritsuko shrieked as she saw the 3rd Fallen bearing down upon Unit 01. The Eva turned as the Major did, but there was no time for them to duck or strike back as the monster pounced, roaring in triumph. Triumph that was short-lived as both woman and Eva leaned back, allowing the Fallen to fly overhead, just before grabbing hold of its rear leg. Then, digging in and spinning about on its heel, the Eva threw the Fallen away from the two incapacitated Evas, where it slammed into one of the buildings with a resounding crash.

"This is…I don't believe this…!" Maya gasped, looking at the displays like they were radioactive. "The combined brainwave has achieved a synch of _319!_"

"Impossible…" Ritsuko uttered, watching as the infamous destroyer leapt straight towards the Fallen, taking hold of its forelimbs. Then, bracing its foot against the main body, the Eva ignored the fruitless struggles of its enemy and effortlessly tore its legs off! It then went for the remaining hind leg and ripped it away. She then looked at the sickeningly gleeful look of abject hatred on Misato's face as she mirrored the Eva, ripping apart the hide of an invisible monster. Eventually, the woman's smile deepened as she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. On the screen, Unit 01 held up the S2 organ of the dying monster and seemed to consider it for a time…before crushing it in its hand. Staring at her empty hand, Misato grinned dementedly before she started laughing out loud.

"Misato…?" Ritsuko croaked out nervously as she moved closer to her friend…who let out a cry of triumph, just as Unit 01 roared. Jumping back at this, the doctor took a moment to recover before marching up to her friend "Misato, _stop it!"_ she pleaded, taking hold of the Major's shoulders and staring her in the eyes. As the purple-haired woman looked her in the eye Ritsuko gulped loudly before speaking. "Misato…Shinji…? Can you…hear me?"

Blinking, Ritsuko watched as Misato came back to herself, though Shinji seemed to be peeking out at her as well. "I…yes…" the woman got out, though her voice seemed uncertain. "Ri-Akag-ko-san…"

"Easy, easy!" Ritsuko got out, only to gasp as Misato's eyes rolled up into her head, the purple-haired woman falling to the ground.

"Sempai! It's Shinji! He's lost consciousness!" Maya reported, even as Unit 01 emulated Misato, only in a much _bigger_ way.

Looking between her friend and the Eva in the city above, Ritsuko struggled to make sense of what had happened, only to realize that now was not the time for such things. Instead, she focused on the immediate situation. "Get a medical team up here! Now!" the doctor ordered. "And start scanning the city for any signs of a _another _Fallen!"

"Right, sempai!" Maya answered, already going to work.

"And have another medical team on standby! If there's no sign of any other Fallen, send them up to retrieve the Children!" Ritsuko continued. "Make preparations to retrieve the Evas as well!"

"Yes, sir!" Makoto answered, going to work as well.

Pausing to look over at Ritsuko, Shigeru asked, "And if there _is _another Fallen out there...what then?"

_Then that's it,_ Ritsuko thought, looking at the Evas, and the battlefield that had been Tokyo-3. _If another Fallen shows up now…we're dead and buried..._

* * *

"So…is everything okay?" Misato asked, sipping a glass of water as she sat back in her bed in NERV Medical. A couple hours had passed, long enough for the Evas and their pilots to be retrieved. "No sign of any more Fallen?"

"We haven't seen any," Ritsuko answered, relieved at this. "And I'd guess that if there was another Fallen out there, it would have attacked by now. So...hopefully, we should be okay for awhile."

"How are Asuka and Rei?" Shinji wondered from his bed, right next to Misato's.

"They're both fine. Though that feedback loop did some damage, it's nothing that won't heal soon," Ritsuko responded with a wan smile. That smile then vanished as the doctor gave the situation at hand her full attention. "Now, do you two have any idea what happened?"

The two of them shook their heads at the same time, though not in perfect synch. "It was really strange. All of a sudden…it felt like I _was_ the Eva. Not just piloting it…it was like it had _become_ a part of me, or me of it," Misato frowned, looking at her hand, the hand that had emulated the final crushing blow delivered by Unit 01. "I could feel everything that was happening, to Shinji _and_ to Unit 01!"

"I was different for me," Shinji spoke up nervously. "It felt like Misato was inside the Entry Plug with me. I could feel her…all around me, even…inside of me. I…" Looking away, the boy frowned nervously. "I…I don't understand. What happened out there?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is that it must be some kind of side-effect of your absorption by the Eva," Ritsuko replied. "Still, we're going to have run some tests on you both before I can say anything for certain."

"Right," Misato grimaced, looking tired. "So…how long will this take?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Ritsuko frowned. "Still, I'd like for the two of you to just rest up for today, while I do some preliminary tests. Just to make sure that there's nothing wrong with either of you."

"Oh, okay," Shinji answered, looking unhappy with the prospect at spending another night at NERV Medical. Something that Misato noticed as well, for she reached over from her bed and took his hand in her own.

"Look at it this way, Shinji-kun," Misato smiled as she looked deeply into his eyes. "At least tonight…you won't be here alone."

Blinking several times, Shinji's nervous expression slowly turned into a smile. "Oh…thanks, Misato."

Looking at the two of them, seeming so happy to be with each other, Ritsuko felt her own heart clenching. "Look, I've got a lot of work to do, so…how about I just let you relax, alright?" When the two of them smiled and thanked her, the faux-blonde nodded and left the hospital room. However, as she strolled down the corridors of NERV, a tear managed to streak down her face. A tear of sadness, happiness…and envy.

* * *

"**_NOOOOOOOOOO!_**" the madwoman raged. She had been raging for some time, ever since the destruction of her beautiful children, her precious creations, and her rage showed no signs of subsiding.

"Damn the Children! Damn that woman!" she ranted, pacing about as she examined the data available to her. Showed her the power released when she had synchronized with both Yui and her son. "This isn't over, Gendo! I won't let this get in my way!"

Wincing as an icon appeared in one of the displays signifying that her master had something to discuss with her, the madwoman dismissed it. "Yui…one way or another, I shall _kill you!_ I will kill all of your precious _Children!_ And then…Gendo…" Her face changing, growing sickeningly hateful, the madwoman looked at another display, one that showed many more of her creations, _her_ children the fools at NERV now referred to the as the Fallen.

"You managed to defeat two of my children, Gendo…Yui…" the madwoman hissed. "But the next time…there will be more. And more! And there will _always_ be more, until everything you hold dear is _dead and gone!"_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry to make everyone wait, but this was a tough chapter for me. I hope I didn't mess it up too badly. Oh, well…anyway, please read and review. Dare I hope you'll check out my other stories as well?

Needless to say, things are going to get very ugly before everything's said and done! Hope you'll all be back for the next chapter!

By the way, I was checking some stuff out on the net, and I discovered something freaky. I was looking at material for the next Transformers movie, and, well...the current title is "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen". Yes, I know it has nothing to do with this story, but still, it's _freaky!_


	16. Taking Care of Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 16: Taking Care of Business

"This is completely intolerable," Gendo growled lowly, his eyes slits that his anger seethed between, barely restrained as he looked at Ryoji Kaji. Several hours had passed since the 2nd and 3rd Fallen had attacking, reigning chaos all over Tokyo-3 before finally being defeated. Time in which the Commander of NERV had lost no time in returning to his private domain in order to reassert his will.

"All of this chaos caused by the Fallen, and you still have no idea how they're being moved past security?" Gendo muttered ominously, seated in his traditional pose with Fuyutsuki at his side. "Or who is responsible for their creation?"

"It's not like I haven't been trying," Kaji protested in all honesty.

"Obviously, you haven't been trying hard enough," Gendo stated, as if daring Kaji to protest. When he did not, the Commander of NERV leaned forward, a deadly expression on his face. "Don't you care about what happens to Major Katsuragi? Or to her charges?"

Frowning momentarily, Kaji answered, "I've already been investigating the bridge crew and Dr. Akagi, as well as anyone else I could think of who might have helped arrange this. So far, I've gotten nothing." When Gendo said nothing, merely fixing the unshaven man with his horrid gaze, the spy bristled somewhat. "Look, it's not like you can expect this to be easy. Whoever's responsible for the Fallen, they're pros. They know the ins and outs of NERV like they _built_ the place!"

A heavy beat passed before Gendo grudgingly agreed, "True." Before Kaji could take any satisfaction in this minor victory, the Commander of NERV went on to say, "Still, we have to do something about the Fallen, and quickly. The old men at SEELE have already been asking questions, and the last thing I want is their interference."

"Has anyone done an investigation of the MAGI?" Kaji wondered, hoping to take some of the pressure off of himself, at least to buy a little more room to maneuver. "Considering how much they've been tampered with…"

"Dr. Akagi has already done an in-depth analysis of all three MAGI, after the 1st Fallen's attack," Fuyutsuki declared with a deep scowl.

"Yeah, but with this latest attack, she might find something this time," Kaji noted hopefully.

"Right now, the good doctor's efforts are best kept focused on analyzing the remains of the two Fallen. Given how quickly the 1st Fallen decomposed, we will only have a limited window in which to study them before they have to be disposed of," Gendo stated disdainfully. "As for the MAGI, Lieutenant Ibuki is already heading up a team to look for any unauthorized activity. So far, she has found nothing."

"Well, then, why put all the pressure on me?" Kaji wondered, raising his hands helplessly. "If there's no trace in the MAGI, then why am I getting singled out here?"

"Because of all the people here, you are by far the most likely to have certain…connections that we can use," Gendo declared, his displeasure clear in his voice. As these words lingered in the air, the commander's expression hardened even further. "I suggest you start using those connections, and quickly."

_And what makes you think that I haven't?_ Kaji thought, knowing better than to actually say it. He had run up every red flag he could think of, trying to find even the tiniest little crumb of information regarding the Fallen and their mysterious creators. However, his various contacts had been strangely silent, leading him to believe that either they didn't have a clue, had been shut up one way or the other, or were actually hoping that the Fallen succeeded in destroying NERV, perhaps even Lilith.

_So many games being played behind the scenes. Just another day at the office,_ Kaji mused humorlessly. _Until you wind up being screwed by it._

"I'll do my best," Kaji answered aloud, trying to sound as irreverent as he usually did. Which wasn't as easy as he would have preferred.

"See that you do," Gendo stated in a forceful manner. Then, with a deep breath, he stood from his desk. "For now, I have business to attend to. With the appearance of Fallen outside of the Geofront, both the UN and the JSSDF are demanding answers, and I need to make arrangements for additions to our budget and supplies." Looking as if the every thought of all the meetings he would have to be attending was making him sick, the Commander returned his attention to Kaji. "I hope you have something more concrete for me by the time I return, Ryoji. If you don't…"

"I will," Kaji stated firmly, wishing that he felt as certain as he made himself sound.

"You better," Gendo stated. "You're dismissed."

Frowning, Kaji turned about and left Gendo's lair, hating the situation he was now trapped in. Putting his own butt on the line was one thing, and he was used to it. He had dipped his hands in innocent blood more than once, and often felt that he deserved whatever fate karma had in mind for him. _I just know I'm going to hell for everything I've done,_ Kaji thought humorlessly. Then he thought of Misato and the children who meant so much to her. _But…that doesn't mean I want to take you with me, Katsuragi…_

* * *

As the sun crept through the windows of NERV Medical, its rays eventually landed upon the closed eyes of Shinji, causing him to groan somewhat as he struggled towards wakefulness. As his eyes finally fluttered open, he looked up at the ceiling, and sighed unhappily. _I hate this ceiling,_ he thought as the events of the previous day returned to him, events that had become mingled with the dreams he had had. Dreams of incredible intensity, dreams of…

"Misato!" Shinji cried out, completely awake within an instant. "Wh-where -?!"

"Huh? What?" came a voice from next to him. Looking about, Shinji sighed with relief when he saw the purple-haired woman rising from her bed as well, looking somewhat bleary-eyed as she stretched.

_Whew...she...she's alive...she's alright...she's..._ Shinji thought, very nearly sagging with relief. Relief slowly changing to something else as Misato stretched and groaned to the sound of her vertebrae cracking ever so slightly. The sight of her prefect breasts straining her medical gown to its utmost.

_She's so beautiful…_ Shinji found himself thinking absently, only to start at this thought and give himself a mental slap in the face. Attempting to shove his eyes back in their sockets and knock such thoughts out of his mind, he noticed that Misato had turned to look at him, and the 3rd Child quickly found himself lost in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey, Shinji-kun. Good morning," Misato spoke teasingly, seeming to enjoy the awestruck expression on his face. "So…like anything you see?"

"I…I …um…!" Shinji struggled as words completely failed him.

Laughing at Shinji's reaction to all the hormones that were presently flooding his body, Misato smiled deeply. "I'll take that as a yes," she decided, resulting in her ward blushing deeply. Then, once she had her fun, the Major took a deep breath. "You know, for a second, I thought yesterday would turn out to be another crazy dream. But...we're awake now, aren't we?"

"Uh…yeah. I think so," Shinji responded, still feeling somewhat confused. "How did that happen, anyway?"

"That's what I'm hoping Rits will be able to tell us," Misato replied as she got out of bed. "Look, I'm going to see if I can get someone to release us. We need to get some answers, and fast."

"Huh?" Shinji gaped, blinking in confusion.

"We got really lucky yesterday, Shinji. If it hadn't been for us…connecting like that, we might not have made it," Misato explained, a hint of sorrow in her words. "And I'm willing to bet that the next round against the Fallen will be that much tougher."

"Oh…right…" Shinji murmured, seeing the sense in what she was saying. "I still…can't believe that we had to fight two of them in one day."

"Me neither, and that gives me some very ugly thoughts about the next time," Misato declared as she got herself in order. "Anyway, just wait here for a few minutes, and I'll be right back, okay?"

Shinji gave a quick nod to this. "Okay."

"Great, thanks," Misato answered. Then, looking at the boy, her eyes narrowed impishly while she quirked a smile. "Oh, and Shinji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"While you're waiting…you might want to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." With that, Misato left the hospital room, leaving Shinji to furrow his brows in confusion.

"What was that supposed to…?" Shinji started, before recognizing the feeling of discomfort he was feeling. Sweat-dropping, Shinji looked at his bed, and practically had a heart attack. "Oh, not _again…"_ the boy groaned, humiliated at the degree his dreams were affecting his body. Something that was made much worse by the fact that Misato had caught him in the act, so to speak. "She is never going to let me forget this…"

However, even as Shinji bemoaned his current predicament, the dreams of the previous night and the role Misato had played in them warmed him from within. Taking away the pain and the fear he had felt…

* * *

_I helped kill an Angel…_ was the thought that resounded in Misato's mind later that day. _Well, okay, so it was a Fallen, but they're still like the Angels. They're cloned from the damned things, after all._

A couple hours had passed since Misato and Shinji had reawakened. After getting their clothes and helping Shinji take care of his own dilemma, the two of them had gotten dressed before eating a questionable breakfast. During that time, Misato had been sorely tempted to tease her ward about the various pitfalls of puberty, and how his body apparently had a mind of its own. However, the red that would never leave his face dissuaded her. Besides, her mind was already buzzing away with the events of the previous day, of the way she had somehow synchronized with Unit 01 _and_ Shinji.

_If I can do that…synch with an Eva from within the base…does that mean I can pilot Unit 01 now?_ Misato found herself wondering, desperately hoping that the answer was 'yes'. Of all the things she despised about working at NERV, the fact that she had to send children to fight the battle she wanted to fight herself was right up there at the top of that list. Nightmarish images of Shinji and the other children being hurt, even killed haunted her at night, forcing her to seek refuge in the form of intoxication, a form of escapism that was no longer available to her. She recalled all the times she had seen Shinji come back to the base, badly wounded and traumatized from fighting _her _war for revenge, and had silently begged for the power to take that fight out of his hands and into her own, which was where it belonged. _If this side-effect means that I can fight…then Shinji won't have to anymore! He won't have to worry about piloting, or being hurt, or any of that! I can actually _do_ something for him!_

Misato had smiled at that thought, of taking her revenge upon the Angels with her own two hands, rather than being forced to drag children into this hellish war for survival. It distracted her, helped her keep from thinking of the dreams she had been having, dreams of Shinji, with the dream she had had last night being the most intense yet…

Shaking her mind free of such thoughts, Misato returned her attention to the present, with her walking alongside Maya down the halls of NERV. "So Shinji and the other children are alright?" the techie asked, relief clear in her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah, though Shinji is still a little freaked out about what happened yesterday," Misato explained, frowning thoughtfully. "Not that I blame him for it."

"Me, neither," Maya responded. "Anyway, we still haven't been able to find out how the Fallen are being smuggled in. There's no sign of the MAGI being tampered with, but…"

"What about the Fallen? The ones from yesterday?" Misato wondered. "Is there anything on them or in them that we can use?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Maya shrugged. When her non-answer resulted in a questioning look from Misato, she elaborated. "I haven't had a chance to talk to sempai since her teams started dissecting both of the Fallen. I mean, the first one started decaying soon after it was killed, and we'll have to use the Evas to get rid of these two by this afternoon!"

"Really? Why?" Misato wondered.

"It's the smell," Maya admitted ruefully. "Once they start decomposing, the Fallen start to smell really bad. If we don't get rid of those two things today, the air in the city will become completely unbreathable!"

"Great. The damned monsters can't even _die_ cleanly," Misato sneered hatefully. "We'll have to use Units 00 and 01 for the disposal. Asuka's Eva is still trashed, and it probably won't be a while until it's repaired."

"I know," Maya answered, shaking her head.

"This has to stop, Maya," Misato declared with a dangerous frown, thinking of the Fallen they had faced, and how much more dangerous things were sure to get before everything was said and done. "We have to find out where these things are coming from, and stop them. Before someone gets hurt."

"Um…about that," Maya murmured, her eyes narrowed in discomfort. When Misato stopped and looked at the techie, she gulped slightly and gave the Major a sad look. "There's…something you should know about."

"What is it?" Misato asked, concern grabbing at her as she locked gazes with the brunette. She then listened to Maya explain what had happened during the battle, something that she had been completely unaware of. When she was done, Misato was only able to say, "Oh, God…"

"I know," Maya grimaced. "I wonder how she'll take it?"

Misato had no answer to that. All she was able to do was focus on the situation at hand before taking back control of herself. "Listen, have Hyuga and Aoba report to the tactical room. I'll be meeting them there with the pilots. Then head down to the bridge and coordinate with Ritsuko. I want to know if she's found anything we can use against the Fallen, and if we get anymore surprise visitors, and I need someone I can count on there to keep tabs on things for me."

"Right," Maya nodded, giving Misato a salute before heading off to carry out her orders.

As she watched the techie depart, Misato looked down at the ground. _How's she going to take this?_ she asked herself. _I don't know, Maya. I really don't know…_

* * *

"So, what're we doing here?" Shinji wondered as he looked at the expansive room. It was mostly dark, as was usual, with a massive display screen on the floor that presently was showing the inside of the Geofront.

"Well, offhand, I'd say we're waiting for the Major," Shigeru stated, his hands behind his head as he looked around at his fellow lieutenant, as well as the three children.

"Yeah, but what does she want, anyway?" Asuka demanded.

"I don't know," Shinji admitted. "What do you think, Rei?"

The albino girl simply frowned at this. "I do not have enough information to conjecture as to Major Katsuragi's motivations."

Frowning, Asuka looked at her fellow pilot with a sarcastic expression. "Just for the record, a simple 'I don't know' would have worked just as well, Wondergirl."

Rei clearly did not deem this worthy of a response, for she continued to look at the map on the floor before her, as if trying to find their new enemy in it. While Shinji looked about, he saw Misato approaching them, a determined look on her face. As the presence of his guardian registered, Shinji once again found his body subtly reacting to her beauty. Gulping as he began to feel like there was too much blood rushing through his veins, the 3rd Child gave a slight shake of his head, wishing that his hormones were a little less excitable.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Misato began, taking position opposite the rest of them. "First of all, I want to take a moment to congratulate all of you. Thanks to your efforts, we were able to defeat the Fallen. This time."

At first smiling at Misato's words, Asuka frowned slightly at the purple-haired woman. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we're already seeing signs that whoever made the Fallen are escalating their efforts," Misato explained, her gaze hard and determined as she looked at them all. "Given what happened today, and the damage done to Tokyo-3, I think it's safe to guess that the next battle will be even tougher than the one we just fought."

"You mean we might have to deal with _three_ Fallen next time?" Makoto asked, a subtle fear appearing in his eyes.

"Three, four…maybe even more than that," Misato replied. As the thought of that many Fallen attacking at once lodged in the minds of everyone present, the Major narrowed her eyes. "Making matters worse is that it will take time to bring Tokyo-3 back up to full strength. Time we might not have. All of which means we have to make some serious changes around here."

"What sort of changes?" Shinji inquired.

"I have some ideas I'll be discussing with Ritsuko and Maya later," Misato answered. "But right now, the simple fact is that Tokyo-3's defenses are currently loaded with holes. This city was designed to defend against the Angels, not creatures like the Fallen. And whoever made them has been walking through the holes in our security without anyone knowing they've been there. That has to _stop!"_ At this word, Misato looked at two technicians present. "Hyuga, Aoba, I want you two to put a team together, and go over the current schematics for the city. I want you two to cross-reference them with the locations of the two cocoons the Fallen hatched from, see if they have anything in common. Also, I want you to find any blind spots in our surveillance network, anything that somebody could use to smuggle a Fallen into Tokyo-3."

Makoto's eyes went wide at this. "B-but, sir! That will take _days!"_

"We might have even _less_ than that before another Fallen shows up. And if we are able to find them before they can form a cocoon, then so much the better!" Misato explained. "Pull all the people you can for this. Until you notified otherwise, _that_ is your number one priority! Understood?"

The two techies looked ready to protest, but then they saw the look in Misato's eyes, and thought better of it. "Yes, sir!" the two of them went at once.

Turning to look at the pilots, Misato walked up to them, and came to stand before the 2nd Child. "Asuka, there's something I need to say to you."

"Yes?" Asuka smiled, a look of anticipation and gratification in her eyes. One that quickly disappeared as Misato's face went from stern to disgusted, even as the purple-haired woman raised her hand into the air. Before the German could even move, Misato slapped her hard in the face, staggering her with both pain and shock.

Upon recovering, Asuka's eyes went wide as she looked at Misato, saw the unforgiving expression on her face. Then, her own features twisted with anger before she shouted, "Hey! What did you _that_ for?!"

"Let's see. Insubordination, disobeying a superior officer, neglect of duties, willful endangerment of civilian lives. Does that about cover it?" Misato asked rhetorically, her eyes never once wavering from Asuka's own.

"Misato…!" Shinji gaped, even as Rei looked at their commander in confusion.

"Shinji, stay out of this," Misato ordered, not even sparing the boy a look. "This is between me and her."

"But…" Shinji fumbled, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Listen to her, Shinji," Shigeru suggested as comprehension filled his features, even as Makoto nodded. "Trust me, Asuka has some explaining to do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Asuka sneered, shooting a wrathful gaze at the two of them.

"Yesterday, when we detected the 2nd Fallen, I ordered you to get your Eva to intercept it," Misato reminded Asuka, the two females exchanging defiant looks. "However, you decided that you didn't feel like it. In fact, you basically refused to do so, and I practically had to beg you before you would report to the Eva cages." Her glare intensifying, the Major asked, "Would you care to explain why you did that?"

"What?!" Shinji gaped before turning to look at the German in disbelief. "Asuka…you _refused _to pilot?!"

Taking a moment to meet Shinji's gaze, Asuka returned her attention to Misato, puffing up with indignation. "Why did I do it? Because I was sick of this_ schisse_, _that's why!"_ Her eyes wild with loathing, the redhead swung her gaze at the people around her. "I'm sick of people treating me like I'm some kind of joke! I'm sick of everyone acting like the bakais the _only_ pilot here! And I'm _especially_ sick of _you,_ you lying _whore!"_

"Asuka, stop it!" Shinji pleaded, moving closer to the German, only to be stopped by her look of pain and hatred. "Please, just listen!"

"No, _you_ listen!" Asuka shrieked, all of her humiliation coming uncorked at once as she looked Shinji right in the eyes. "I trained for ten _years_ to become an Eva pilot, Third! I was going through training simulations, combat drills, and learning to synch with an Eva while all _you_ were doing was practicing with that damned _cello_ and learning to _cook!_ I _earned_ my place here, Third! I _earned it!_" Letting those words sink in for a moment, Asuka watched as Shinji backed away slightly, shame appearing in his eyes. "And what do I get for all my hard work?! I get to watch everybody worshipping the Invincible baka-Shinji, who got handed his Eva on a silver platter! I get Major _Whore_ there lying right to my face, treating me like I'm an idiot! I get those two _dummkopfs_ betting on how badly I'll screw up my Eva, and how long I have until I'm replaced! _That's_ what!"

"What?" Misato cut in, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "People...betting on you losing? What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Asuka sneered hatefully. "About that little pool their friends in maintenance have? Where all they bet on just big a _loser_ I'll be in the next battle?!"

Her eyes widening at this, Misato looked at the two technicians, who sweat-dropped before her wrathful gaze. "Is that true?!"

The two techies didn't answer at first. They only laughed nervously, averting their eyes. "Well, uh…you see, sir…" Shigeru started, far too late to effect damage control on their situation.

"Yes?" Misato growled lowly. "Come on, out with it! Is it true, or isn't it?!"

"Well…kinda…" Makoto admitted, causing even more fury to appear in Misato's eyes. "C'mon, Major! The guys down there bet on all kinds of stuff! We didn't see anything wrong with it!"

Frowning as if she had spent the past hour sucking on lemons, Misato didn't explode. Didn't rant and rage. She simply told them, in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "I'll be dealing with you two later." While the two lieutenants gulped loudly, apparently wondering if they should go with burial or cremation for their funerals, Misato returned her attention to the 2nd Child. "Look, Asuka, I can understand how'd you be upset about that, but really, I wish you had just come to me about it."

"Oh, and like you would actually have _done_ something to stop it!" Asuka sneered.

"I would have, and I _will_, now that I know this is happening," Misato stated firmly, crossing her arms as she continued to glare at the insubordinate pilot. "Still, I don't care what kind of problems you have with them, or even with me. That doesn't give you the right to put the people of Tokyo-3 in danger, just so you can squeeze some praise from me _or_ anyone else!"

"No one was in any _danger!_" Asuka protested, drawing incredulous looks from everyone else there.

"No danger, huh?" Misato repeated disbelievingly. "What, you think that Fallen would have just ignored all the civilians, avoiding stomping on their houses because it didn't want to hurt anyone?!"

Frowning, Asuka drew herself up to her full height before speaking. "Look, it takes six to eight minutes _at_ least to prep the Evas for launch! And it takes _two_ minutes to get from the Ready Room to the Eva cages, so I had plenty of time," the German informed Misato. "I know, because I timed it myself. Feel free to check it out sometime."

This revelation did nothing to reassure Misato. If anything, it seemed to make her even angrier than before. "In other words, this wasn't just some spur of the moment plan of yours. You've been planning on this for at least a few days…haven't you?" As the other pilots continued to look at Asuka, Misato slowly shook her head in distaste. "And what would have happened if you math had been a little off, Pilot Sohryu? What if the first elevator you had come to had been out of order, or there had been a blackout? Did you set aside some calculations for something like that when you were cooking up your big plan to force a little groveling out of me, hmmm?" When Asuka just looked blankly at the Major, the look on her face making it clear that something like that had not occurred to her, Misato leaned in closer. "This is a _war, _Asuka! And I know we're asking a lot out of all of you! And I can accept a lot of things, but the one thing I _can't _accept if you're screwing us and everyone in this city over, all to feed your precious ego!"

Knocked back by the force of Misato's voice, Asuka quickly recovered and glared hatefully at the Major. "Well, that's _too bad, _Major Slut! Because I don't give a _damn _about what you _can _or _can't _accept!" the German declared officiously. "Get this through your head, whore; I'm not some little windup toy like Wondergirl over there! You can't just push me around and dangle me from wires and do whatever you like with me! Not after everything I've done to become an Eva pilot in the first place! _So deal with it!"_

Focusing on Misato, Shinji watched and wondered nervously how the Major would respond to this. Seconds ticked past ominously before Misato asked, "Asuka, in the battle yesterday, do you remember what happened to that Fallen you were fighting?"

"Yeah! _I_ killed it, not the Third!" Asuka reminded everyone with a certain zeal.

"Yeah, and in the process, you sent it flying into a part of the city that hadn't been evacuated. Despite my telling you that people were in danger," Misato noted sourly.

"Hey, it was an accident!" Asuka countered, looking away from Misato. "Besides, I killed the damned thing, didn't I? So what's the big deal?!"

"Yes, you did. And you're obviously very proud of that fact," Misato noted, her voice cold and deadly as she stood there, looking at the 2nd Child. "I just hope you still feel that way the next time you see Hikari's family."

"Huh? Hikari?" Asuka got out, knotting her brows in confusion as she turned her gaze back towards Misato. "What does Hikari have to with this?!"

Gasping slightly, Shinji's eyes widened in horror. "Misato…that Fallen! Did it land near Hikari's house?!"

Nodding, Misato replied, "I'm afraid so, Shinji. It crashed down in their neighborhood before the Horakis could get to the shelters. A lot of people got pretty banged up in the process, but…Hikari…"

"Hikari was hurt?!" Asuka got out as comprehension exploded in her eyes. When Misato said nothing, additional fear tinged the German's face. "Well…it's not serious, is it?! She's alright, isn't she?! She's going to be alright?!"

Taking in a breath, Misato fixed her formidable gaze on Asuka, causing the German to back away slightly. "No, Asuka, Hikari is not going to be alright," Misato stated in calm voice. "She's dead."

A tiny gasp escaped Asuka's lips as her eyes expanded, but then the German girl recovered, restoring her expression of superiority. "Oh, good one, Misato! Like I'm actually gonna fall for _that!"_

"What, you think I'm joking about this?" Misato asked incredulously.

"I know you are! Hikari isn't _dead!_ She…she can't be!" Asuka countered, her voice wavering just the tiniest amount.

"Maybe you'd like for me to show you the body! See if I'm joking _then!"_ Misato retorted. "That is, if you can even recognizewhat's _left _of her!"

"Stop that! Don't say that! Hikari is _not_ dead!" Asuka shouted with her fists clenched. "You're just…this is another trick! Just another filthy _joke!_"

"This isn't a joke, Asuka," Misato stated firmly. "Believe me, I wish it was."

"Misato…Hikari's…really _dead…?"_ Shinji gaped, his shoulders sagging beneath the weight of her words.

"_No, she's not!"_ Asuka snarled. "So don't even play that game with…"

No one knew exactly what Asuka was about to say. All they knew was that when Shinji looked at Asuka, his eyes twitching as barely-restrained rage burned behind them, the German faltered, falling back just the slightest amount. "How could you do _that?"_ Shinji demanded, his voice cracking beneath a wave of sudden hatred. "Hikari…she was my friend!"

"Hey! She's mine, too, _and she's not dead!"_ Asuka roared, but was unable to protest further as Shinji rushed her, only to be intercepted by Misato.

"Shinji, stop it! Don't something you'll regret later!" Misato implored the boy, even as she looked at Asuka.

"That's right, Shinji," Shigeru stated as he and Makoto sent wrathful looks at the German. "Besides, the bitch isn't worth it."

"_Stop it!"_ Asuka howled, looking around at the people surrounding her, seeing nothing but hate-filled gazes. Panting in desperation, the redhead finally looked at Rei…and was stunned by the cold, devastating emotion that was pulsating behind her crimson eyes. Emotion that no one there would never have believed the albino to be capable of.

Seconds past, and the redhead's bravado slowly crumbled beneath the force of the detesting glares she was being subjected to. Until at last Asuka slowly looked at Misato and said, "Then…Hikari's…really…dead…?"

For the first time, Misato's visage softened, ever so slightly. "I'm sorry," was all she said, the emotion implied by the word was not present in her voice.

At this, all of Asuka's strength and self-assurance abandoned her, leaving her to fall to her hands and knees as tears appeared in her eyes. Images of the good friend she had made, her only real friend in all of Tokyo-3 flashed through her mind. With each memory that appeared, the revelation that Hikari was now forever gone hammered at Asuka, made even worse by the knowledge that it had been her doing. That it had been Asuka's own actions that had resulted in the cruel demise of her friend, an innocent in the Angel War. "I…didn't know! I…didn't mean…I…Hikari, I…"

"Don't waste your time apologizing, Asuka. It won't do you any good. No amount of apologizing can bring back the dead," Misato stated flatly. Groaning as the full horror of what she had done fell upon her shoulders, Asuka was brought up short when the Major added, "Also…it's unnecessary."

"Huh?" Shinji, Rei, Makoto, and Shigeru gaped, even as Asuka looked up slightly.

"I meant what I said before, Asuka. I wasn't joking. But I was…exaggerating somewhat," Misato admitted, never once losing the seriousness in her face. "That Fallen you tossed came down in a part of the city that hadn't been fully evacuated, and some people were hurt as result. However, the wounds were all minor, and as for the Fallen itself, it landed nowhere near Hikari's place. As far as I know…she's just fine."

As everyone around her sighed in relief, Asuka felt the terrible weight of guilt lifting from her shoulders, now that she was reassured that Hikari still lived, and was in fact untouched. This feeling passed quickly, for as the German looked at Misato, her rage returned. "You filthy, lying, _whore!_ I oughta-!"

Asuka was unable to finish her sentence, for Misato went up to her and lowered herself so that her eyes were on the same level as her own. Placing her hands upon the German's shoulders, Misato snarled, "Now, you listen to me, and you listen good! You got _very_ lucky this time, Asuka! Nobody died this time. But you can't keep getting lucky!" Taking a moment to order her thoughts, make sure she got out everything she wanted to say exactly right, Misato continued. "Ever since you got here, you've acted like your ego is the most important thing in the world to you. Well, it ends _now,_ got it?! The Evas are not for showboating, they are for fighting the Angels! For fighting a war for humanity's very _survival!_ And as much as I hate it, as much as I wish otherwise, you, Shinji, and Rei are _soldiers!_ You're not here to prove how _great_ you are to the world! You're here to protect the people of this city, and the rest of the world! And the instant you think otherwise, that's when you starting putting lives in danger! Yours and everybody else's!"

Her breath faded, Misato never once looked away from Asuka's eyes. Never once allowed her hold to weaken. "Now, what you got today was a taste of what it's like to be responsible for someone being hurt. And I want you to know that the next time you feel those things, they _won't_ go away just because I say a few words and make it all disappear. Is that understood?" Asuka simply shuddered in Misato's hands, unknowable emotions rushing through her. **_"Is that understood?!"_**

Shaken back into motion by the force in Misato's voice, Asuka shuddered before nodding slightly. "Good," Misato stated as she got back up to her feet. "And now that that's settled, Shinji, Rei?" As the Major looked at the other two pilots, she was saddened to see the disbelief in their eyes as they looked at her, though she knew this would be the result. "I need you two to come with me to the Eva cages. We're going to need your help in order to dispose of the Fallen."

"Yes, sir," was Rei's response. As for Shinji, he was too stunned to say anything, and instead he simply nodded.

"Good," Misato stated before turning her gaze to Asuka. "I'll be back in a few minutes, to take you to the sight of the 2nd Fallen's landing. So you can see for yourself…the consequences of your actions." The German said nothing, only looked at Misato with eyes filled with hate, pain, confusion, and a thousand smaller emotions. Emotions that Misato could still feel boring into her as she escorted Shinji and Rei towards the changing rooms.

As Misato and the two Children left, Shigeru looked at Makoto. "Man, the Major is seriously scary when she gets mad!"

"Yeah," Makoto grinned. "Ain't she great?"

* * *

"Shinji, Rei…" Misato murmured. The three of them were almost halfway to their destination when the Major simply stopped, her gaze lowered to the ground before her.

"What is it?" Rei asked, even as Shinji looked dumbly at Misato.

"I'm sorry about what I put you through back there. Acting like Hikari had died," Misato explained, turning about to look at them, but unable to meet their gazes with her own. "But I couldn't think of any other way to get through to Asuka!" Pressing her lips together, she lowered her eyes somewhat before adding, "To make her understand…"

"I…I think I know what you mean," Shinji spoke up, recalling the last time he had decided to try and leave NERV behind, after the disastrous use of the Dummy Plug System against the 13th Angel had left Toji without his left arm and leg. How Kaji had talked to Shinji, explained that Adam, the 1st Angel, was buried somewhere deep beneath NERV, and that everyone would die if an Angel ever reached it. He had watched Rei risk everything in an attempt to stop the 14th Angel by placing an N2 mine on its body…and realized that he couldn't go. Couldn't let his problems with his father get in the way of what he needed to do. "She…put everyone in danger, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Misato responded, grateful and sorrowed that Shinji understood. A boy his age shouldn't have to deal with such horrors and manipulations. "And if I thought I could have made her realize that what she did was wrong in some other way, I swear, I would have. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I used you to help trick her, I'm sorry…I…"

"No…it's okay, Misato. I understand," Shinji answered, thinking of Toji's sister, Rika, and how she had been injured as a result of his own inability to pilot Unit 01 in his first battle. How Toji himself had been put in danger, because he wanted the kind of medical treatment for her that only NERV was capable of providing. "At least…it wasn't real."

Despite the fact that it was clear that Misato was still despondant about what she had done, she nodded her gratitude.. "Thanks, you two," the Major smiled, though it didn't truly touch her face. "Well, we better get going. We have to get rid of those two Fallen, and…"

"And what?" Shinji wondered.

Smiling shamefully, Misato looked at the two pilots. "I'll tell you about when we get there. Considering what I did back there…I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me," she admitted, the sadness in her eyes weighing heavily on them both.

As Misato started moving forward again, Rei murmured, "Pilot Sohryu…is afraid of being replaced…?"

"Hmm? Did you say something, Rei?" Shinji asked, off in his own world.

"Oh…no. It's nothing, Ikari-kun," Rei responded, before frowning slightly. "It's...nothing."

* * *

About an hour later, Misato was staring up at the remains of the 2nd Fallen, wrinkling her nose in disgust at its foul stench. Beyond it were the cyclopean giant wielded by Rei, and the horned beast commanded by Shinji.

_I can still feel it,_ Misato marveled as she looked at Unit 01. The sensation she had experienced yesterday, the feeling of actually _being_ the Eva was still there. It was much weaker now, but it was still there. _I _can_ pilot it now. I'm sure of it! I -!_

"My…apartment…" came Rei's voice over Unit 00's external speakers.

At this, Misato was returned to the present, where she groaned, even as Asuka stood alongside her, staring at the series of buildings that had been destroyed when the Fallen had been sent flying into them. Buildings that had been condemned and emptied for some time now, except for one tiny apartment. One small space in the building that was currently situated between the 2nd Fallen's trap-jaws, crumbling a little bit more with each passing second beneath the monster's weight.

"Good job, Asuka," Ritsuko smirked as she came up to them, giving a sideways glance at the horrid beast that had rendered the 1st Child homeless.

"Don't even start with me," Asuka growled. However, the German still couldn't look away from the 2nd Fallen's final meal.

"Looks like Rei's going to be on standby. At least until we can find a new place for her to live," Misato noted sadly. Then, with greater concern, she asked, "Is there any chance we can salvage anything from Rei's apartment?"

The faux-blonde doctor shrugged helplessly. "Maybe. But I won't be able to tell you anything until we get that thing out of here."

"We better make it quick. This thing stinks like hell!" Misato groaned, wincing as the wind carried a particularly rancid air to her nose.

"You think it's bad now? Wait an hour, and you'll want to hack off your own nose," Ritsuko informed them humorlessly. "Trust me, I know."

"Now _there's_ something to look forward to," Misato grimaced, shaking her head at the destruction. "Rei…I'm sorry about this. If you need anything, any help with this…"

"I…thank you," Rei's voice reverberated eerily, and Misato found herself wondering what was going through the 1st Child's mind, now that everything she had was gone.

_You're never the same after that,_ Misato thought, recalling a day, fifteen years ago, when everything changed for her. Stifling the urge to breathe too much, the purple-haired woman shelved the pain of her past before returning her attention to Ritsuko. "Did you manage to get anything out of these monsters?"

"We managed to get some in-depth scans of both Fallen's tissues, but we'll need to run what we've got through the MAGI before we'll know how useful the data is," Ritsuko admitted. Then, waving her hand before her face, the doctor added, "We better get this thing out of here. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You sure you've got everything under control here?" Misato wondered.

"We'll be fine, as long as the Evas don't keel over and die from the smell," Ritsuko responded, her lips quirking into a smile at the thought.

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised by that," Misato grimaced as she moved to get into her Renault. "Come on, Asuka. Let's get out of here."

"No, thank you," the redhead sneered. "I'll just walk back. It'll be a lot safer."

"No, you won't, Asuka," the Major informed her, fixing the redhead with the glare of doom. "Now, get in. There's still some things I want to say to you."

Looking at Misato with an air of distaste, Asuka snorted before succumbing to the inevitable. Getting into the passenger's seat with incredibly bad grace, the German put on her seatbelt. Once Misato was assured that Asuka was secured, Misato fired up the car and floored it. With the screeching of rubber, the car shot off, pressing the two of them into their seats, leaving the destruction behind them.

Recovering from the sudden acceleration, Asuka grimaced at Misato. "So what now, _Major?_ You can't have me court-martialed, so you're gonna try and give me a heart attack instead?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. Without the others hearing," Misato stated firmly, not bothering to look at the redhead. "I'm going to be totally blunt, Asuka; what you did yesterday was totally unforgivable. I understand that you're having problems with me and the others, but that doesn't justify what you did." When the German didn't bother to respond to this, Misato tried a different tact. As she continued to drive along the various streets, heading towards someplace very special to her, she thought back to something that had been said earlier. "Asuka, you said before that you were mad at Shinji because he had just been handed his position as an Eva pilot. I guess that means that no one ever told you what happened the day Shinji first came to Tokyo-3."

"I already know what happened. Kaji told me all about it," Asuka retorted.

"Really?" Misato started, suddenly curious. "So tell me, what did he say about it?"

"That they'd found a real prodigy! Absolutely no training, and he _still _synchronized with Unit 01 _instantly, _with a synch ratio of over_ forty!_ That he beat that Angel all on his own on his very first day!" Asuka grumbled.

"And that's it? That's all?" Misato asked. When the redhead snorted, the Major sighed, making a mental note to beat the crap out of Kaji for not telling Asuka the whole story. "Well, then, let me tell you exactly what happened that day. I'd been sent to pick Shinji up from the train station when the 3rd Angel attacked, and we both nearly got killed just trying to get away from it. In fact, that's how my car got trashed; we got tossed when the JSSDF dropped an N2 on the Angel. Not to mention that the damned Angel almost _stepped_ on us!"

"Really?" Asuka asked, looking somewhat surprised.

Misato nodded at this. "When we got to NERV, Shinji almost panicked at the sight of Unit 01. He had never even heard of an Evangelion before, let alone seen one. Then…I found out that we were going to use Unit 01 to battle the Angel. With Shinji as the pilot."

"What?!" Asuka gaped. "You mean…you didn't know that he was going to be the pilot?!"

"That's right. I found out about at the same time Shinji did," Misato responded, her stomach clenching at the thought of that day. "Things just got worse when Shinji and Gendo started talking. I guess Shinji thought that Gendo wanted to reconcile with him, or least talk about something. When Shinji asked the commander why he sent for him, he just said to Shinji that…he had a use for him."

Misato paused, waiting for Asuka to break the silence. "So…what happened?"

"At first, Shinji refused…and to be honest, I didn't blame him. He had no idea how to pilot Unit 01, let alone how to fight an Angel," Misato explained, continuing to guide them towards their destination. "That's when Gendo played his trump card. He brought out Rei."

"So…what?" Asuka wondered, her eyes narrowed. "Did he tell the Third that he'd let Wondergirl pilot if he didn't?"

"Let her pilot? Asuka, Rei had gotten mangled by Unit 00 in a previous activation experiment. She was all bandaged up, including one of her eyes, and could barely move. She practically screamed with pain every time she even tried to. They had to bring her to Unit 01 on a gurney," Misato explained. Hearing the slight gasp from Asuka, she nodded. "Shinji just froze up, looking at her like that. Then something happened. Something I would never have believed if I hadn't seen it myself."

"What? What happened?!"

"The Angel came closer, causing a shockwave throughout the base. It sent several support beams falling towards Shinji. That's when Unit 01 protected him. It activated itself, and ripped its arm free, just to shield Shinji," Misato explained. As Asuka just stared at the purple-haired woman, she concluded, "We never handed Shinji his position as Pilot. We forced it on him because we had no choice. Unit 00 was out of commission, and Unit 01 wouldn't respond to anybody but Shinji. So we basically forced him into the Entry Plug and hoped for the best."

Misato was more aware of Asuka's widened eyes than anything. Slowly, the redhead looked away, and instead focused on the road ahead. "I…never heard of any of this."

"I'm not surprised. It's not something I like to think about, and Shinji…well, let's just say that it was pretty bad for everyone involved," Misato confessed, letting that sink in. "Asuka, you wanted to know why everyone makes a big deal about Shinji piloting Unit 01? It's because they all know that he hates it with a passion. That he would rather be doing just about anything than that. But he sticks with it because he's needed. That's why he came back despite running away twice. Because he's more afraid of us being hurt than of the Angels."

There was silence again before Misato continued. "That's the big difference between you two, really. When you get into an Eva, everybody knows that you're piloting for yourself…and don't bother denying it. You basically _proved_ it yesterday. And as for Shinji…we know that when he gets into his Eva, he's doing it for all of us."

The silence sat heavily on them both, but was eventually too much for Asuka. "So what?! I mean, we _all_ pilot! We're _all_ risking our lives out there! Why should they care _why_ we do it, anyway?!"

"You really don't understand, do you?" Misato asked somewhat sadly, shaking her head slightly. "Let me ask you something. Hikari's your best friend, right?"

"Don't even _mention_ her after what you pulled!" Asuka growled.

"Hear me out, Asuka," Misato pleaded. When the redhead grunted in response, the Major continued. "Let's say that the two of you are out walking at night, and you ran into someone with a gun. He points the gun at Hikari, and fires. What would you do? Let her get killed, or push her out of the way, maybe die yourself?"

"Well, of course I'd protect Hikari! What do you think?!" Asuka snapped.

"Asuka, I'm serious here. Take a moment to think about it," Misato told her, never once losing her focus on their destination. "It's just the two of you in the dark. No chance for glory, no one to talk about how brave you were except for someone who might be killed anyway…and no one to contradict you if you were to say you couldn't have done anything to save her. Nothing but your life, her life, and the dark. So tell me again; what would you do?"

"I told you, I…" Asuka started, only to have uncertainty cross her face. Then she tried again. "Well, of course, I…that is…"

Taking a deep breath, Misato looked at the redhead whose face was filled with frustration and confusion. "Believe it or not, Asuka, but I think it's a good thing that you can't answer me right now."

"And why's that?!" Asuka sneered, looking as if she had just been played for a fool. "Huh? Tell me! I thought this was the sort of thing I should give a resounding 'yes, sir!' to every time!"

At this, Misato thought of a man whom she didn't know if she loved or hated. A man who readily abandoned his wife and daughter…and yet ultimately sacrificed everything to save the life of the girl when he could have saved himself, despite not knowing whether the girl would live or not. Then she managed a smile. "Because, I don't think that's the kind of question you can answer honestly until it actually comes down to your life, someone else's, and the dark."

As Asuka processed this, Misato pulled over to the side of the road. "Huh? Why are we stopping?!"

"Because there's something I wanted to show you," Misato informed her as she turned off the engine before getting out. Annoyed, yet curious, Asuka got out as well and followed her to the guardrail, where she was greeted with an awesome sight.

"Wow…" Asuka murmured as she looked down at the panorama of Tokyo-3. The buildings that seemed almost tiny, cradled by the mountains surrounding it, and at the forests. Even the corpses of the Fallen, and the two Evas working on removing one of them weren't enough to detract from the majesty of the view.

"Before I took Shinji home to my place for the first time, I brought him here. I wanted him to see his new home…and what he had protected," Misato told her. "I decided that maybe…you needed a reminder of that."

Frowning, Asuka looked down at Tokyo-3, at the various buildings that signified the lives and livelihood of all that lived there. She thought about the people with all their hopes and dreams, including her dear friend, and felt shame. Not shame at her latest failure to defeat an enemy with her own strength, to prove that her existence did have value. Instead, she felt shame at what she had done in order to get that proof. That she had risked the lives of Hikari and so many others…just to make her feel better about herself. That she had needed it so desperately, that she had sunk that low in order to get it.

Taking a deep breath, Asuka continued to look at the awesome sight. "I really screwed up. Didn't I," she murmured in a way that showed that she wasn't asking a question.

"Yeah, you did. Big time," Misato agreed. "I'm just glad that you realize it."

As these thoughts ran their course, Asuka asked, "Misato? What about…Shinji? Do you really…I mean, do you actually…like him? As in…_like_ him?"

Sighing, Misato was only able to look at Asuka, considering what to say. She thought about lying, but as she looked at the redhead, she not only realized that situation called for the truth…it demanded it. "Asuka…ever since I met Shinji, he's done his best to come out of his shell. You may not believe it, but he's come a long way since coming to Tokyo-3. He's made friends, found a home, and I think…he's finally starting to believe in himself. He's put up with a lot of shit; from you, from his father…and from me, without ever complaining. He's kind, noble, brave, caring…stuff that I think just about any woman would want in a man. And pretty cute, too. No way is he going to wind up like Gendo." Frowning slightly, Misato summed it up for the redhead. "Let me put it to you this way; if he were legal right now…"

"What? You'd get him in the sack?" Asuka sniped as she looked at the Major.

The German girl was surprised to see Misato smiling sadly. Smiling at the image of a fully grown Shinji, a man whose shoulder she could rest her head upon, spend the night dancing with, sharing a romantic dinner, and simply enjoy being with. "Actually…if he was legal, and he was to come up to me right now, a ring in hand, and asked me to marry him…I'd say yes." Those words said, the Major looked down at Tokyo-3 with an almost dreamy look on her face. "And I'd think of myself as the happiest, luckiest woman in the world for it."

Blinking in disbelief, Asuka just stared at her guardian. "You're serious."

"Yeah, I am," Misato nodded. "A lot of the time…I wish I weren't." Then, with a final deep breath tinged with regret, Misato turned from the view and moved to reenter the car. "Ready to head back now?"

Taking one final look at the majestic view of Tokyo-3, Asuka returned to the Renault, disquieted by Misato's confession, and many other things. _If it were my life, Hikari's, and the dark, what would I do?_ Asuka asked herself unhappily. What made her especially unhappy…was the fact that she didn't have an answer.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, first of all, I want to take a moment to apologize for taking so long with this latest chapter. It was pretty tough, and I can only hope I didn't screw it up too badly. Please, read and review. Dare I hope you'll check out my other stories as well?

First of all, I want to take moment to thank you all for the kind reviews, and all the support everyone has shown for this and my other stories. It means more to me than you could ever imagine, and I cannot thank you enough.

Now, enough with the seriousness. Time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"Stop that! Don't say that! Hikari is _not_ dead!" Asuka shouted with her fists clenched. "You're just…this is another trick! Just another filthy _joke!_"

"This isn't a joke, Asuka," Misato stated firmly. "Believe me, I wish it was."

"Misato…Hikari's…really _dead…?"_ Shinji gaped, his shoulders sagging beneath the weight of her words.

"_No, she's not!"_ Asuka snarled. "So don't even play that game with…"

No one knew exactly what Asuka was about to say. All they knew was that when Shinji looked at Asuka, his eyes twitching as barely-restrained rage burned behind them, the German faltered, falling back just the slightest amount. "How could you do _that?"_ Shinji demanded, his voice cracking beneath a wave of sudden hatred. "Hikari…she was my friend!"

"Hey! She's mine, too, _and she's not dead!"_ Asuka roared, but was unable to protest further as Shinji rushed her, only to be intercepted by Misato.

"Shinji, stop it! Don't something you'll regret later!" Misato implored the boy, even as she looked at Asuka.

"It's too late for that…Misato…!" Shinji growled, his eyes shifting from blue to green. "Asuka's…made me…_angry!"_

"What?!" the German grimaced as Shinji roared in hatred, his slender frame exploding with muscle. As he rapidly grew, ripping apart his shirt in the process, Asuka looked in disbelief at Misato.

"Oops, forgot. Shinji needed a blood transfusion after that last battle," Misato muttered as she got clear of the monster that was erupting from the 3rd Child's body. "I guess I should have told you that sooner."

"You've gotta be kidding me! This isn't "Superwomen of Eva", you know!" Asuka declared as the Hulk advanced on her.

"Hulk no care! Hulk still smash tiny red bug!" Shinji snarled before sending the German flying with a single punch.

Omake 2

"We managed to get some in-depth scans of both Fallen's tissues, but we'll need to run what we've got through the MAGI before we'll know how useful the data is," Ritsuko admitted. Then, waving her hand before her face, the doctor added, "We better get this thing out of here. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You sure you've got everything under control here?" Misato wondered.

"We'll be fine, as long as the Evas don't keel over and die from the smell," Ritsuko responded, her lips quirking into a smile at the thought.

Misato was about to say something in response, but she was distracted by the sound of something gagging. Looking up at the Evas, Misato blanched as she saw both biomechanical beasts clutching their throats, sounds of pain gurgling from them as Unit 00 fell over, Rei screaming as the blue Cyclops came crashing down to the ground.

"What the -?!" Misato got out as the purple horror, the famed berserker, gagged and struggled for breath, only to be stilled by the horrid stench of the Fallen as well. Falling to its knees, Unit 01 came crashing down upon Unit 00, setting a minor earthquake as it expired.

As the three women sweat-dropped at the death of two of their greatest weapons, Misato turned to look at her best friend. "Just so you know…I am _not_ taking the fall for this one."


	17. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 17: Trust

The sun had almost set when Misato and Asuka returned to their apartment that evening, both emotionally worn and tired. Though as she glanced over at the German, the Operations Director found her thoughts and emotions to be muddied and confused. Guilt pecked at her insides, and myriad questions bounced about her mind.

As they rode the elevator up to their floor, Misato kept looking at Asuka, and frowning thoughtfully, thinking of what she had done earlier. _Maybe…I could have handled that better. Done something differently,_ Misato thought for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. _But…what else could I have done? Just told her Hikari's house had been demolished? Would that have worked as well? Or…would she have just gone back to herself when she found it had been Rei's, and it had been empty? Forgotten about it and kept putting people in danger?_

Thinking back to earlier that day, Misato remembered the look on Asuka's face, going on about how she had calculated everything, and how she had acted out because she was sick of being overlooked in favor of Shinji. Because she felt she wasn't getting the recognition she deserved. And there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that that attitude was dangerous, to Asuka and everyone around her. Nor was there any doubt that traditional disciplinary measures would accomplish anything save for making a bad situation even worse.

_I tried talking sense with her,_ Misato thought, trying to stave off the sharp blades of guilt that were now stabbing at her. _I explained the danger she had put us in, I told her about her duties, and it just didn't work!_ Then she thought back to one of Asuka's arguments, and used that to try and spark some anger. _She'd planned that whole thing out, remember?! She had been consciously planning on playing that little game of hers, just to pad her ego! What can you do with someone like that?!_

It was a question that Misato had no answer to, not then, and not now. All she knew was that, when she had seen Asuka standing there, making it abundantly clear that she didn't give a damn about Misato's feelings, or the feelings of the people around here, or the potential danger her recklessness put them in, it had infuriated her. As far as the redhead was concerned, it was all about her, and her alone, something that had left the Major wanting little more than to wipe that expression of smug superiority away.

_I certainly succeeded in that,_ she thought, looking at the dour face that clung to the redhead. A face that caused Misato's stomach to twist about into knots. A face of someone who had lost their fire, their will. _But...but what else...?_

This thought trailing off helplessly as the elevator doors opened, Misato could only sigh and continue forward, Asuka at her side. A cloud of doom clinging to them both when they finally reached the apartment they called home. "Hey, Shinji," Misato called out as she opened the door, looking for any sign of the 3rd Child as she made her way inside. "Are you back yet?"

"Oh!. Uh...hi, Misato. Asuka," came Shinji's voice, shortly before the boy himself appeared. "Uh...so...where did you...?"

As Shinji trailed off, Asuka gave a weak shrug. "Misato just…wanted to show me something." Not giving her fellow time to respond to this, the German than asked, "So…how did it go? Disposing of those Fallen?"

A beat passed before Shinji let out a low, unhappy sigh. "Well, we managed to get them to the disposal site before the smell got really bad. But...well, remember how you…shoved your prog lance into that Fallen?" When Asuka nodded, he shrugged and went on to say, "Well, it was still stuck in it, and it had smashed through half the building with the 2nd Fallen. So…when we took the Fallen off of it, the lance started moving around and…the whole thing just...collapsed."

At these words, Misato felt as if her heart was collapsing. When she had seen the condition of the building that Rei had been forced to call home, she had known that it was doomed. But she had hoped that there would be at least a chance of salvaging her belongings before it gave into the inevitable. "Oh, no..." the purple-haired woman murmured somberly with a slow shake of her head. Issuing a heavy sigh, she vowed, "Shinji, tomorrow, I'll go right to work on finding a new place for Rei. I promise you."

Nodding to this, Shinji mustered a weak smile. "I'm…glad to hear that, Misato."

Forcing a wan smile of her own onto her face, Misato paused as the sharp scent of meat cooking pricked her nose. "You've…got dinner going?"

Nodding, Shinji responded, "I thought some…pork cutlets would be good. And we had everything we need for them, so…"

Despite the fact that she presently felt sick to her stomach, Misato managed to reply, "That works." Watching as Asuka moved past her, the Major then asked, "So...how long until they're ready?"

"Just a few minutes," Shinji answered as he turned towards the kitchen. "So...where'd you go, anyway? After you left?"

"Oh, I…took Asuka to that place where I brought you, Shinji," Misato answered, thinking of that day that felt like it was now so long ago. A day she remembered fondly, despite all of the misery that had come since then. "You know, before you moved in here."

"Really? We haven't been there in a long while," Shinji murmured as he began fussing with the various pots and pans. "Maybe…we can go back there some time?"

"That…would be nice," Misato replied as she went to the refrigerator, and took a moment to stare longingly at the six-pack of Yebisu that she had there, which remained untouched. Then, as she tried once again to take can in hand, wanting nothing more than to take the guilt and shame she now felt and drown it in booze, something within once again refused her any respite from her torments.

Sighing as she shook her head, Misato closed the door, and once again contented herself to take a can of soda. Downing it in several gulps, she tossed it aside, grabbed another one, and took it back to the kitchen table, where she awaited dinner with Asuka. When dinner was finally served, the three of them ate in relative silence. Even PenPen picked up on the tense mood surrounding them, and gulped down his sardines in relative silence.

When the food was nearly gone, Misato heaved a deep breath, and looked at the German girl opposite her. "Asuka, I've been doing some thinking," she started, drawing the redhead's attention. "Look, I've…decided that you...you don't have to send all those clothes back to Germany, if you don't want."

Blinking several times in quick succession, Asuka gaped at Misato. "Really?"

"Really," Misato nodded morosely. "And…if you still want it, I'll set you up on that date with Kaji."

As Shinji stared at Misato, Asuka just shook her head in confusion. "I…I don't get it! Why?!" the German wondered. "I mean, you won the bet! Didn't you?"

"Yeah, well…right now, I'm not feeling like much of a winner," Misato admitted, looking at the refrigerator and the stash of liquid courage she kept on hand. "To be honest…I'm feeling like a bitch. A stupid, heartless bitch."

"W-what are you talking about, Misato?!" Shinji stammered as his guardian leaned over, unable to look at her wards.

"What I'm talking about is you two, and Rei," Misato responded, shaking her head morosely, her brown eyes wavering with shame. "You know…when I watch you go into battle, I panic, thinking that this will be the battle where one of you gets hurt, maybe killed. And I keep thinking that I would do _anything_ to keep you from being hurt. Anything at all." Several seconds passed before Misato spoke again, seconds that seemed to last forever. "I threw all of that away today, you two. I deliberately hurt you."

"Misato…" Asuka started.

"I'm such a bitch," Misato commented, continuing to shake her head. "I'm a stupid, lying bitch!"

"No, you're not!" Shinji protested, eyes wide with concern.

"Yes, I am!" Misato insisted. "I proved it today." Slowly looking to Asuka, the purple-haired woman frowned. "In that battle with the 2nd Fallen, I looked at you, and I thought…you were reckless in battle, you didn't think ahead, you tossed that Fallen into another part of the city without even thinking of the potential danger. And I kept thinking that, if you kept it up, someone was going to die because of it." Sighing, she thought back to earlier that day. "You know, when Maya handed me that damage report, I was almost hoping that somebody _had_ gotten hurt. Not just a few bumps or bruises, you know, but…maybe a broken leg, or an arm. Something that I could show you. Make you understand that…things _can_ go wrong. People can be hurt, maybe even killed in a war."

"Misato…" Asuka got out.

"And then, when you just stood there, telling me how you had everything all worked out, how nobody had been put in danger, I just thought…that you were going to keep doing it. That you were just going to go on the way you were, and sooner or later, you'd have somebody's life on your conscience," Misato murmured, her hands balled up into fists. "Nobody should have to live with that. Especially children like you."

"So…that's why you told us Hikari had been killed?" Asuka wondered, to which Misato nodded.

"When you were explaining how you'd planned everything out, I just stood there, thinking about what happened with Shinji and Toji after Unit 03, and I was scared of something like that ever happening again," Misato confessed, her voice cracking somewhat. "Then I thought, maybe if I scared you just a _little_, you'd understand without anybody getting hurt in the process." Shaking her head miserably, a tear slowly made its way down the Major's cheek. "But somebody got hurt. You got hurt. Shinji got hurt. Rei got hurt. Because I was too stupid, and I went too far."

The two children just watched as Misato looked into their eyes, showing all the pain she was feeling. "You shouldn't be fighting this war. None of you should even _be_ here. You should be…I don't know. Someplace else. Somewhere…where you can be happy. Be like normal children. You shouldn't have to put up with this. With me."

"Misato, please, _stop it!"_ Shinji cried out. "You…you were just doing what you thought was…was right."

"And I hurt all of you in the process," Misato answered, the shame she felt hanging about her like a shroud of misery. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me after what I did. I wouldn't blame you at all."

"But…I _do _trust you!" Shinji insisted, staring helplessly at his guardian.

"Really?" Misato asked, a sad smile hanging from her lips. "Well…I guess that makes one of us." With that, the Major stood from her chair and moved away from the table. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Uh…good night," Shinji murmured sadly, watching helplessly as Misato disappeared into her room.

"I think I'll go to bed, too," Asuka decided, too emotionally worn out to care about anything. "Good night, Shinji."

"Oh, right," Shinji muttered, watching as the belligerent redhead meekly made her way to her own room. Sighing helplessly, Shinji looked at PenPen, who looked back helplessly.

"I don't know what's going to happen next, PenPen," Shinji stated flatly as he gathered up the dishes. "I just don't know." Eyeing the warm water penguin, he then turned his eyes towards the doors to Misato's room. Wishing he knew of some way of taking her pain away.

* * *

The next day, the conflicts of the three people remained in evidence as they went about their daily routines before leaving for school and work. Both Asuka and Shinji were silent as they walked to school, looking at the various clean-up efforts being made as Tokyo 3 recovered from this latest assault. Much of the 2nd Fallen's webbing remained, though a lot had dissolved into goo, and had been easy to clean away. Several buildings had been destroyed by the 3rd Fallen before they could be retracted into the ground, but most of them had been empty shells, used to move equipment to the Evas. All of the others had been successfully evacuated.

Nobody had gotten badly hurt. This time.

When they got to school, Shinji was met by Toji and Kensuke, who wanted to hear about what happened to him in the latest battle. Asuka was met by Hikari, who wanted to know how she was doing. Neither of them had much to say, and continued about their routines until lunch time.

"Hey, Asuka!" came Hikari's voice. As the German looked about in surprise, she saw the call representative standing next to her, a smile on her freckled face. "So how are you doing?"

"What?" Asuka replied as something flashed through her mind. The image of her friend's face filling with confusion as she saw the 2nd Fallen, flying through the air. Confusion that quickly turned into terror as the slain monster filled the sky above her, just before it crushed

"Asuka, what is it?" Hikari asked even as Asuka let out a slight gasp before returning to the moment.

"Huh?" Asuka got out, shaken by the vision. As she looked her friend in the face, the German let go a weary groan. At any other time, she might have cursed Misato for everything she was worth for filling her head with such fears. But after everything that had happened, the German was tired and drained and confused, amongst many other things. So in the end, all she did was look away before replying, "Oh, it…it's nothing."

"Don't try to tell me that, Asuka. I know you too well for that," Hikari frowned, her face taking on the forceful expression that she employed as class representative to encourage obedience from unruly students. "Now, please, talk to me. What's going on?"

Looking at her friend, Asuka found herself trembling inside, something that sparked some of the anger that was so familiar to her. She tried to focus on how Misato's words had been a lie. But even as she did, something from her memories, from her past came to the fore, reminding her that terrible things could and did happen. And the instant this happened, it took all of the German's newly emerged anger to shove these horrible memories away before they could hurt her again.

Caught between these opposing internal forces, Asuka looked up at her friend, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of what to say to her. "Hikari…" she finally started, unsure of what she would even say, "people...make mistakes, right?"

A look of perplexity appeared on Hikari's face, prompting Asuka to start kicking herself for saying something so inane. "Well...yeah, I guess," the pigtailed girl eventually replied in an uncertain voice. "Everybody does, sooner or later."

Feeling a sense of relief at this, Asuka made a conscious attempt to leave this discussion at that. To say nothing further that would lend any further credence to her insecurities. But even as she made this decision, her mouth opened again, and out poured more of her uncertainties. "Would you…trust someone who made a mistake?" Asuka wondered, looking at her friend. "A bad one?"

Frowning somewhat, Hikari eventually shrugged. "I guess…it would depend on the mistake," she finally said. "And how they felt about what happened."

"I see," Asuka answered, nodding slightly at these words. "That makes sense."

Frowning even more at the way the redhead was acting, Hikari looked helplessly at her friend and pleaded, "Asuka, c'mon! What's going on?"

Again, Asuka wanted nothing more than to steer the conversation in a different direction. But at the same time, something inside of her, something desperately in need of reassurance, prompted the German to warily ask, "Do you…trust me?"

Once again, Hikari was clearly surprised, but this time, she replied with a tender smile. "What kind of a question is _that?!_" she asked rhetorically. "C'mon, you're my best friend! Of course I trust you!"

Asuka didn't have anything to say to that. Instead, the feelings driving her forced her to ask another question. "Hikari…during that last attack...were you able to get to the shelters? Before the battle started?"

Another pause came, and this time, Hikari's look of concern faded to a somber frown. "No, we didn't."

A jab of fear struck Asuka's heart at this, a shard of the fear she had felt when she had honestly thought her friend had been killed that sent shivers to ripple up and down Asuka's spine. "Wh-what happened? Did you...were you in an accident, or -?!"

"No, no, it was nothing like _that!"_ Hikari replied, waving aside the redhead's concerns. "You know Nozomi, my little sister? When we were heading towards the shelters, we got separated, and I had to go back to try and find her."

Despite this minor reassurance, Asuka still couldn't shove aside the concern that was still eating at her. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. One of our neighbors spotted her, and brought her to the shelters when," Hikari explained. "And as soon as they did, Kodama called me, and I headed there myself."

Her relief increasing, Asuka let out a slight sigh before asking, "So...you _did _make it to the shelters, right?"

"Yeah, but…it was pretty scary for a while." With this confession, Hikari grimaced and added, "You know, I actually _saw_ the latest Angel!"

"What?!" Asuka gasped, her fears returning in force. "You - _saw it?!"_

"Yeah, but - don't worry! It wasn't anywhere near where I was," Hikari explained in a somewhat tense manner. "Just before I got to the shelters, I saw it flying over the city. I don't think I've ever seen anything so ugly in my entire life!"

"Flying over the...?" Asuka repeated, her bad feeling growing steadily worse. "You mean...this huge…spider-thing? With a metal pole sticking out of it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Or at least, one of them," Hikari explained with a rueful look. "I've been hearing some people saying that we actually had _two _Angels attacking us this time." Then the pigtailed girl narrowed her eyes and asked, "Is that true, Asuka?"

The German didn't answer. All she could do was look at her friend, one of the many people she had forgotten in her need to prove herself...and feel like her heart was breaking apart in her horror.

_Hikari was outside of the shelters the entire time! _Asuka shrieked within her own mind, her imagination already conjuring up all kinds of different ways that battle could have unfolded. How all it would have taken was a slight alteration in the Fallen's flight path, and Misato's lie would have become reality._ She…she could have been crushed by that thing! She -!_

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Hikari asked plaintively, snapping her back to the moment. "You're starting to freak me out here! Something's bothering you, isn't it?!"

Returning her full attention to her friend, Asuka simply looked at her, at the person that she could have easily gotten killed, before finally slumping forward. "Hikari...I was the one who sent that thing flying into the air," she admitted with the air of one confessing her sins. "That was my lance you saw sticking out of it."

"Huh?" Hikari started, again befuddled by the sudden shift in the topic in conversation. But when she recovered, her eyes expanded with awe. "Wait...you mean…_you_ killed it?!" When Asuka slowly nodded to this, the class representative's face broke out in a grin. "That's great! I -!" Cutting herself off in the middle of her praise, Hikari again frowned her confusion. "But...if that's that the case, then...what's got you so down?"

Several seconds passed before Asuka spoke, and when she did, her voice was heavy with shame. "I turns out that I...I sent that into Rei's apartment building. And it...it was completely demolished."

Understanding and horror filling her eyes, Hikari placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh, no!" she gasped out. "You mean...did she lose _everything?!"_

Nodding, Asuka continued to look out the window, at the city she had been brought there to protect. "The whole thing was trashed, and…Misato is going to be…looking for new place for her to live."

"Was anybody in there when it happened?" Hikari wondered fearfully.

Shaking her head, the German replied, "No. The place was empty. Rei was the only one living there."

At this, Hikari let a sigh of relief. "Well, that's something, anyway," she murmured in a thoughtful manner. "I mean, as long as nobody got hurt, then…"

"Yeah," Asuka muttered in a flat tone. "Nobody got hurt."

"It's too bad about Rei, though," Hikari mused, shaking her head sadly. Then, placing her hand upon her friend's shoulder, the pigtailed girl smiled for Asuka's benefit. "I guess I understand why'd you feel bad about that, but…I'm sure everything's going to be alright. I mean, Rei didn't have much, and that building wasn't in great condition, anyway. I'm sure she'll get someplace nicer."

"Yeah. Probably," Asuka slowly agreed.

"C'mon, Asuka! Cheer up! This isn't like you at all," Hikari insisted, concern filling her features as she leaned closer to her friend. "Besides, we can go shopping with Rei later; find some nice new things for her once she gets her new place."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess…we can do that," Asuka admitted, looking into her friend's eyes. A friend who had been completely exposed during the last battle…and completely unaware that someone she trusted had decided to play games of chance with her life and everyone else's.

_Message received, Misato,_ Asuka thought, the last of the anger she felt over what the older woman had done fading, the pain fading along with it. _Message received._

As she got to her feet, a broad grin spread across Asuka's face. "Hikari…you're right. Nobody got hurt, and…Rei will be just fine."

Nodding, Hikari's smile was enhanced by Asuka's recovery. "That's the spirit, Asuka!" the class representative grinned. "Say, let me know when Rei finds a new place! We'll go shopping, and maybe have a housewarming party for her!"

"Yeah, assuming Wondergirl will let us," Asuka commented, raising her eyes at the thought of Rei having a party in her own home. "I swear, if there was a school for learning how to have fun, I'd have enrolled her in it a long time ago!"

As Hikari gave a light laugh at this, Asuka looked about the class, and saw Shinji sitting off by himself, slowly nibbling at his lunch. "Hey, Shinji," the German girl called out as she walked over to him. "I want to have a word with you."

"Huh? Asuka?" Shinji gaped, almost surprised to hear her refer to him by his name. He was even more surprised when she sat down next to him, and leaned over close, with her nose less than an inch from his.

"Look, Shinji, if you breath one word about what I'm to say to you, you won't live long enough to regret it!" Asuka declared, at which Shinji nodded nervously. Then, taking a deep breath and looking about to see if anyone else was within earshot, the German continued. "I need your help with something."

"W-w-_what?!"_ Shinji gasped, his eyes turning into platters at the very _concept_ of Asuka asking him for _anything. _"Y-you…need…"

"Not so loud, _dummkopf!_" Asuka snarled, causing the boy to recoil. "Now listen up, Third, because I'm not going to say this twice…"

* * *

Standing before the pilots' Ready Room, Misato sucked in a deep breath before pressing the buzzer. "Rei? It's me, Misato. Can I come in?"

A few seconds passed before the albino replied. "Yes."

Taking another breath, Misato let herself in, and slowly looked around the Ready Room. As she did so, she mentally compared it to the filthy hole that Gendo had insisted she live in, the building that Asuka had inadvertently demolished. And found that there was no comparison between this clean, modern apartment and the many amenities it had, things that Rei had never had available to her before, and the slovenly hole where even criminals wouldn't want to live.

_Maybe she won't want a new place. It's pretty nice here,_ Misato thought with a tinge of shame as she looked around. _Not that it would be hard to improve upon that sewer..._

"Major," Rei spoke quietly as Misato slowly walked closer. As the purple-haired woman looked at the albino, she couldn't help but feel that she looked…out-of-place as she sat there, with a small book in her hands.

_Rei shouldn't be down here, living on the base. She…she should up with the rest of the children,_ Misato scolded herself. _Dammit, what is wrong with me, lately?! Did my brain get fried by the Eva? Is that what happened?! Did I suddenly turn as nasty as Unit 01?!_

Taking a moment to shove those thoughts from her mind, Misato returned her attention to the blue-haired girl seated before her. "Hi, Rei," she started, trying to get her bearings. "I…wanted to see how you were doing. You know, after everything that happened yesterday…"

"I am…adjusting," Rei answered in her usual cryptic manner.

"Yeah, well…" Misato fumbled, trying to figure what she should say, to avoid making another mistake. "Look, I…picked up some brochures, listing apartments that are available in Tokyo-3 right now." Holding up the small booklets she had found in the local Quickie Mart, she smiled nervously and said, "I thought, maybe…we could go over them together. Maybe…find someplace you'd like."

A beat passed before Rei quietly answered, "I…I'm sure Commander Ikari will find someplace new for me soon."

"What, you mean…like that place that just got demolished?" Misato asked incredulously. "Rei, seriously, do you _want_ to live in someplace like that again? Even this Ready Room is better than that thing was!"

Frowning, Rei seemed to look around her, almost like she was considering matters. "This place is…comfortable," the albino admitted. "But…I would not wish to live here. It is too…enclosed."

Smiling sadly at this comment, Misato held up the brochures again. "Well, then, would you like me to help look for someplace new for you to live? Someplace you would like better?" While seemed to consider that, the Major shrugged helplessly. "Heck, if you like, I can arrange for a new place over at the apartments where I live."

Her eyes widening in surprise at this, Rei was tentative in responding to this. "You…would do that?"

"Anything you want, Rei," Misato answered, almost pleading as she looked at the albino, at the emotions flickering almost imperceptibly behind her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, anything you want is just fine."

"It would be…pleasant…being closer to Ikari-kun," Rei admitted thoughtfully. Then, cocking her head to one side, she asked, "You think this is really possible?"

"If that's what you want, I'll do everything I can to help," Misato assured her. Then, placing her hand on the 1st Child's shoulder, she spoke pleadingly, "Look, I…I know I did something terrible yesterday, but…I really do want to help you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through here. I…"

As Misato struggled to think of what she should say next, the door buzzer sounded. Looking from the door to Rei, the Major saw the perplexed look in the albino's eyes as she called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shinji," came the voice of the 3rd Child. There was a pained sound over the intercom, before he added, "Um, Asuka's here, too!"

Blinking rapidly, Misato looked at the door while Rei said, "Come in." At these words, Asuka opened the door and entered the Ready Room, a huge grin on her face as she came closer.

"Hey, Wondergirl," Asuka said by means of greeting. Then, looking at the Major, she continued, "Well, hello, Misato. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"The Major was helping me look for a new apartment," Rei explained before Misato could even open her mouth.

"So I see," Asuka noted, looking at the brochures in the woman's hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Misato asked blankly, feeling her stomach tie itself in knots as she looked at the redhead. "You're not having a synch test today, and…"

"Um, Asuka?" Shinji gritted as he tried to shoulder the door open wider. As the three women looked at him, they saw why he was having difficulty; he was presently burdened with three boxes, and could barely see around them.

"Oh, gimme a break, Third! You don't have to carry them in all at once!" Asuka informed him as she went over to his side. Grudgingly lifting the top box from the pile in his hands, the redhead added, "Honestly! Don't you ever think?!"

"What is all this?" Misato wondered as the two other pilots came closer.

"You know, Misato, I was pretty mad at you, yesterday, what with you lying to me the way you did," Asuka sniffed disdainfully. As the Major lowered her eyes to the ground, the German smiled impishly. "But you know something? I was talking to Hikari to school today, and it turns out that she didn't make to the shelters until just after I sent that damned Fallen flying!"

"_What?!_" Misato cried out, her eyes widening in terror. "W-was she…?"

"Not even close to where that damned thing came down," Asuka returned. As Misato felt her pulse going back to normal, much of the gloating faded from the redhead's face. "But you know, you were right about one thing. Hikari _could_ have been hurt out there, maybe even killed. Because of something I did." The German gave a mild snort before continuing, "You had a hell of a way making your point, but…"

"Asuka, I'm sorry. Really, I…!" Misato apologized pleadingly.

Holding up her hand, the German looked away. "Enough with the frigging apologies, Misato! Honestly, you're starting to sound like the Third!" While Shinji was sweat-dropping at the barbed comment, Asuka returned her attention to Rei. "Anyway, 1st Child, I felt that, since I _am_ somewhat responsible for your place getting demolished, I'd bring you a little something to help you get by for a while."

With that, Asuka set the box she now carried down before the albino. "What is it?" Rei asked as she stood from her seat and knelt down to open the box. Letting a slight gasp, Rei lifted a sundress similar to the one Asuka had worn on the _Over the Rainbow._ "Is this…yours, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Yeah, I have a bunch of stuff like that lying around, so I figured I could spare of few things," Asuka explained in an offhand manner. "Now, I'm not giving any of this stuff to you, you understand that? This is just a loan, until you find a new place to live, and get some new things for yourself!"

There was silence for a time before, to everyone's surprise, a smile slowly tweaked about Rei's lips. With a slight bow, she said, "Thank you, Pilot Sohryu."

"Not a problem, Wondergirl," Asuka grinned. Then turning her attention to Misato, the German frowned somewhat. "Misato, I understand what you were trying to do yesterday, but…the fact remains that you flat-out lied to all of us. Now, I know what you were trying to do, but you're still gonna have to earn my trust back."

Frowning sadly, Misato nodded. "I know, and I intend to."

"Yeah, well, intentions aren't good enough for me. I need guarantees," Asuka replied with a sneaky smirk. Just as Shinji was about to say something, the redhead held out her hand in negation. "Now…you won the last bet. Let's see how you do with this one."

"Huh? What bet?" Misato asked quizzically.

"It's simple, Misato. The bet is that if you ever pull a stunt like you did yesterday, if you lie to me or the others about Hikari or anything like that ever again, you will have to run down every street of Tokyo 3 completely naked. Twice," Asuka smiled, holding up two of her fingers for added emphasis. "However, if _you_ win…I'll forget that it ever happened, and so will Shinji here. Isn't that right, Third?"

"Um, right! Of course!" Shinji smiled as he looked at Misato, not a trace of malice in his eyes.

"By the way, that includes you, Wondergirl," Asuka added. "You won't ever bring up that mess again. Understood?"

"I was not planning on doing so to begin with," Rei responded as she examined other articles of clothing in the box. "I saw no reason to do so."

"So, that's the bet. Pretty good terms, don't you think? After all…either way, I win, right?" Asuka smirked, holding out her hand. "Now, is it a deal?"

Her brown eyes filling with tears, Misato felt to her knees and wrapped her arms around the German. "Deal!" she cried out in a way that carried all of her relief and delight.

"Hey, not so tight!" Asuka protested, struggling against the massive bear hug.

"Sorry," Misato grinned, loosening her grip, even as Shinji and Rei joined her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now, I hadn't been planning on updating again this quickly, but given the negative response I got to the last chapter, I decided it would be best to settle this particular part of the story quickly, so I could move on to better things. I hope it came off alright. Still, I hope you will read and review, and look up my other stories as well.

Now, Fifth Horseman pointed out that I could have accomplished much the same results that I wanted with the previous chapter by actually having Hikari get hurt when the 2nd Fallen got tossed by Asuka, and I admit, that idea had crossed my mind at one point. But then I decided against it, simply because that sort of thing has been done. And redone, and then done to death before being done again, ever since it cropped up in "Amazing Fantasy #15" with Spider-Man's debut. It had also already been done in Evangelion, with what happened to both Toji and his sister. So I wanted to try a different approach to that situation. Besides, I have plans for Rei, and they involved her apartment getting destroyed.

Then I remembered something I had heard about back when I was in middle school; a program intended for students who were considered to be at risk of being criminals called "Scared Straight". The idea was simple; take the troublemaker in question, and throw him or her in jail for a day or two, and make it clear that if they didn't clean up their acts, they would be spending years at time in jail, rather than just a couple days. This was something I thought would work well in that situation. Obviously, my little experiment didn't work out as well as I had expected. Also, I did a bit of toning done to Misato's approach to Asuka in the previous chapter. I hope it worked out.

Now, as for Misato lying to Asuka, the fact is that I didn't think that her saying that Hikari's house had been demolished or that she had been hurt badly would work for what I intended. Toji's injury clearly didn't teach the Red Devil any lessons, and I didn't see any remorse on her part after how she prodded Shinji into taking the lead against the 12th Angel. Of course, I admit that I have a very deep dislike for the Red Devil, so I'm probably prejudiced in that regard.

Anyway, I'm sorry about any problems all of you might have had with the prior chapter, and I hope this settles things in a pleasant manner.

Now, on the subject of Asuka, as I've said, I deeply dislike her. I was hating her from the word go, when she clobbered Shinji and his friends for when her dress got tossed on the _Over the Rainbow_. It wasn't their fault, and the way she handled it, calling their unjust punishment the viewing fee grated on me. Then, when the 6th Angel attacked, the way she became so excited that a monster was destroying the fleet, killing all the people on the ships, all because it meant she would have a chance to prove how 'great' she supposedly was really had me hating her guts. And then when she started screaming at Shinji for him to do something about their predicament when Unit 02 wouldn't work underwater, that was what earned her that permanent spot on my Bad List.

Now, don't get me wrong, I've seen her act somewhat humane on a very rare occasion, and I'm aware of her past. But I've met and made friends with people who've gone through far worse than that, who've been given every reason to spit at life and everyone around them, and they've done nothing of the sort. In my opinion, her past is no excuse for her to treat people the way she does.

I'm not saying that Asuka is completely irredeemable. It's just that it's always been my opinion that, for someone like her to change for the better, they would have to hit rock-bottom first, and then begin to climb back up.

Okay, now that's out of my system. Although…maybe I should seek some help with my Asuka-bashing. Hmmm…

Omake

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to this meeting of Asuka-Bashers-Anonymous!" a female voice said. "Let's give a big welcome to our newest member, OrionPax09!"

"Hello, Orion," several other people present in the small lecture room said to the man who is now sitting down.

"Um, hi, everyone," Orion says in response.

"Orion here has been taking a perverse delight in bashing Asuka in several of his stories as of late," the woman's voice continued, the owner of the voice completely obscured. The back of her chair is to the crowd, and no one can see her face. "He's even admitted to hating her openly."

As several of the audience members gasped in horror, Orion shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I just don't think that someone who's fighting just to show off has any right being an Evangelion pilot."

"I see," the girl said as her chair turned about...revealing her to be none other than Asuka Langley-Sohryu. The Red Devil was clad in black leather, and wielding a whip in one hand. "You _dummkopf!_ How _dare_ you constantly portray a sweet and innocent girl like me as some kind of deranged monster!" As Orion's eyes widened in horror, Asuka cracked her whip, at which point high-voltage began to pour into his body. "Now, you are not to do this again, or I'll get into my Eva, and crush you like the bug you are!"

A few hours later…

Author's Addendum: Ouch. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, after all…

(Insert loud, thudding sound.)


	18. Cross Synchronization

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 18: Cross-Synchronization

A few days passed after the battle with the two Fallen, days in which numerous repairs were made to NERV, the Evangelions, and the massive fortress known as Tokyo-3. Days in which Unit 01 was restored to full function, with Units 00 and 02 awaiting final reactivation. Days that Rei spent the majority of which inside the Ready Room, busying herself with the various distractions available there.

_This is…so different, _Rei thought at one point as she played one of the video games that were available. Since the destruction of her apartment had left her on the base every hour of every day, the 1st Child had had little to occupy herself. She had spent some of her time down in the gym swimming, and other times were spent with Shinji, Asuka, and Misato, as well as any others who came to visit. Something that didn't happen very often, leaving her alone for the majority of the time.

So Rei had explored the world of the Ready Room itself, and the numerous forms of entertainment that were to be found there. Books raging from fantastic adventures to sizzling romances, movies seemingly beyond description and number. However, what truly riveted her attention were the video games, particularly RPGs.

It had astounded Rei as to just how easy it was. All she had to do was place a disk in the machine, turn it on, and just like that, she could place herself in the role of a different person. She became that which animated brave and bold warriors and gentle mages alike, guiding them through their quests. It had taken her some getting used to at first, but that feeling slowly but surely became more enticing. Her choices meant the difference between life and death in the worlds of those games, something her early experiences with the words 'GAME OVER' had quickly proven.

Rei was making her way through the one of the dungeons of the game she was playing when the door to the Ready Room opened, and through it stepped Misato, as well as Shinji and Asuka. "Hello, Rei," the Major started, smiling in a somewhat impish fashion. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Major," Rei responded, pausing the game as she turned to look at her visitors. "Ikari-kun. Pilot Sohryu."

"Hi, Rei," Shinji greeted her, even as Asuka angled herself to get a better look at the game in question.

"Dragon Master VII, huh?" Asuka noted, before frowning. "So what level are you on?"

"The dungeon level of the Forest of Chaos," Rei replied easily.

"Ugh, I _hate _that part," Asuka grimaced, shaking her head as she scrutinized the screen. "Just wait 'til you get to the Emerald Hydra. You'll be tearing your hair out, 1st Child."

"Emerald Hydra?" Misato blankly repeated.

"That's the boss monster for that dungeon," Asuka retorted. "The damned thing is almost impossible to kill. I had to die over a dozen times before I could figure out how to finish it off!"

"That sounds…unpleasant," Rei decided with her usual talent for understatement. The albino turned to look at her other visitors. "Is there…something you wish to talk about?"

"Actually, yeah. Other than the Emerald Hydra, that is," Misato admitted, looking somewhat surprised for some reason. "I have some good news for you."

"Oh?" Rei asked. "What is it?"

"Remember how we were talking about finding you a new apartment? And that you might be interested in a place at the building where we live?" Misato asked, to which Rei gave a slight nod. "Well, I called in a few favors, and…"

"And…you're going to be living there, Rei!" Shinji got out, something that caused the albino's mouth to open slightly. "Misato arranged for a new apartment there for you! It's right next to our place!"

"You did?" Rei squeaked out, seemingly stunned by the idea. "Then…I will be living…next to you?"

"That's right, Wondergirl," Asuka informed her, a somewhat cocky smile adorning her lips. "I guess that means you'll be wanting to have breakfast with us now, huh?"

Rei blinked a few times at this, unsure what Asuka meant. However, she then turned back to Misato. "How…were you able to do this?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy," Misato admitted with a shake of her head. "Like I said, I had to call in a few favors, and even then, it was a chore dealing with the Sub Commander. Especially with all this craziness with the Fallen…"

Never once losing his smile, Shinji looked from the Major to Rei. "Anyway, isn't this great? I mean, you still need some new furniture…and clothes…but…"

"Yes," Rei agreed, not particularly concerned with those details. "Still, I don't believe that will be difficult to take care of."

"Same here. And, it'll sure be a step up from that old dump you had before," Asuka declared. With a grin that seemed more forced than anything.

"And…at least you won't be alone," Shinji added, looking somewhat sheepish as he spoke.

Nodding, Rei answered. "Yes. It will be…pleasant…having you near."

Misato's smile faltered somewhat at this, but before Rei could give the matter any thought, Asuka broke in with, "We'll show you your new place later. Right now, Akagi wants us all down in the pribnow box."

Cocking her head, Rei asked, "What for?"

"Rits has a theory about what happened with me and Unit 01," Misato informed her. "Anyway, she wants to do some testing on us, and the Evas."

"Very well," Rei answered, pausing the game so she could save and return to it later. Already wondering what it was Ritsuko wanted to see them about...and why Misato's expression had shifted just moments ago.

* * *

_It'll be pleasant to have you near,_ Misato thought as she led the three pilots to the pribnow box, her brow furrowed in thought. _What exactly did she mean by that?_

Pressing her lips together, Misato considered the matter a bit further. Rei was a girl of few words, speaking only when she had a point to make, and saying just enough to get that point across. Compliments from her were about as rare as scruples in higher government, so the fact that she even made this comment meant that there was a significance to it.

_Of course, I'm probably making too much of all this,_ Misato then thought. _I mean..._anything_ would be better than that awful hole Gendo put her in…and having friends living nearby… that would just make it even better, right?_

It seemed quite reasonable in Misato's mind. And yet, despite this fact, she still couldn't quite let go of this apparently minor matter. Which was more disturbing than anything else for her.

When they eventually reached the control room for the pribnow box, Misato was snapped from these thoughts when she walked inside, and saw Ritsuko seated at the control panel, looking ready to do many things. However, doing tests on the Evas was not one of them.

"Oh," Ritsuko started upon noticing their approach, lowering the cup of coffee she was nursing and looking up at them with eyes that had deep, dark bags hanging beneath them.

"Rits, you look like you're dead on your feet. With emphasis on the word 'dead'!" Misato commented, shaking her head sadly at her friend. "Haven't you been home at all?"

"Akagi-san has been very busy," piped up the little girl who was standing next to where the faux-blonde was seated, clinging to the hem of her coat.

"Hello, Rika," Misato smiled as she looked down at the little girl. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

It was Maya who answered, aiming a smile at the group as she did. "Sempai has really been busy with all the work that we've been doing lately," the techie explained, noting the little girl with a fond look. "When Rika saw how tired she was, she decided that she wanted to help."

"Oh, that's really nice, Rika," Shinji spoke up, directing a smile at Toji's sister. As the tiny girl returned the gesture, the boy looked at Ritsuko. "So…you have some ideas about what happened to me and Misato?"

"Well, yes and no," Ritsuko admitted, stretching some of the kinks out of her neck as she rose from her seat. Then, looking down at the tiny girl, she smiled sadly. "Listen, Rika, I'm sorry, but…I'm afraid you'll have to go back to the Medical Ward now."

Looking up Ritsuko, disappointment showing in her eyes, Rika answered, "Huh? But…"

"It's not that I don't want you around, but…a lot of the things we have to discuss right now are classified," Ritsuko explained, managing a deep smile for the tiny girl. When Rika sadly looked away, failing to relinquish her hold of the doctor's coat, the doctor smiled even more before kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "Look, I really am sorry, and…I promise I'll be down to visit you later. Okay?"

It was a long time before Toji's sister finally answered. "Promise?"

Heaving a tired breath, Ritsuko held out her right hand, extending her pinky finger. "Promise," she assured Rika. The little girl managed a wan smile before wrapping her own finger about the doctor's. Taking a moment to hug the girl, Ritsuko once again looked her right in the eyes, taking hold of her shoulders. "Now, go on. The sooner I get done here, the sooner I can come and visit you. Okay?"

"Okay," Rika nodded.

"Maya, could you escort Rika back to her room?" Ritsuko asked as she stood back up.

"Of course," the techie answered with a quick smile as she moved over to the girl. "Come on, Rika. Sempai and the others have a lot to do right now."

"I understand," Rika answered, and soon allowed herself to taken by her hand and led away. Though she never stop looked back towards the faux-blonde doctor, even as the door closed between them.

Slowly shaking her head, Misato looked at her friend. "Wow, Rits. Rika sure has taken a liking to you."

"I know," Ritsuko murmured tenderly, and it was clear to everyone there that the feeling was mutual. Then, with a quick shake of her head, the doctor focused her attention on Misato and the others. "Anyway, as I told you before, I have a few theories about what happened with you two and Unit 01, but I'd like to test them out."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked. "I thought…I mean, wasn't that a side-effect of our absorption?"

Giving a quick nod, Ritsuko replied, "Yes, that's part of it, Shinji, and an important part. However…I think that there's more to your experience than that. Something that could be of use against the Angels, as well as the Fallen."

"That's good," Misato nodded. "After that last battle, I'd say we need every edge we can get our hands on."

"So…what is this theory of yours, anyway?" Asuka wondered.

"Actually, it's partly because of you that I was able to come up with this," Ritsuko informed the German, taking them all by surprise. "Remember the battle with the 6th Angel? When you and Shinji were both in Unit 02?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinji got out, his cheeks coloring somewhat. While Misato tried not to smirk at the memory of her ward being forced to wear one of Asuka's plug suits for that battle.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Asuka demanded.

"Quite a bit, actually," Ritsuko informed them. "For a short period of time, Unit 02 experienced a heightened level of power, far in excess of what I would have expected under those circumstances." Her weariness forgotten for the moment, the faux-blonde stood and assumed the manner of a true scientist. "Now, at the time, I had just assumed that this was a result of you two fighting so hard, and focusing on survival. However, I had the MAGI do an analysis of the combat recordings made during the battle with the 3rd Fallen, and there was a partial match with those from the 6th Angel."

_"What?!"_ Shinji, Misato, and Asuka gaped, looking in astonishment at the doctor, with the Major demanding, "Are you _sure_ about that?!"

"Definitely. Here; see for yourself," Ritsuko responded before turning towards her station. As she pounded away on the keyboard, two readouts appeared on the screen before them. "Here. To the right is the combat data from the 6th Angel, and on the left are the readouts from the 3rd Fallen."

"I still don't see what you're talking about," Misato admitted, even as she moved closer. However, as the purple-haired woman examined the data on her left, her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Here it looks like…there's a _third_ brainwave pattern!"

"What?!" Shinji gaped, with the other pilots making similar expressions of surprise.

"Not exactly, Misato, but you're close. It's actually a _resonance_ pattern inside the Entry Plug, created by the interaction of Shinji's and your brainwaves," Ritsuko explained patiently, even as she visibly struggled to refrain from yawning. "As you can see, this third pattern is a perfect cross between your individual patterns, as if it's some kind of…intermediary between you two."

Frowning, Misato returned her attention to the doctor. "Well, okay, but still, what's this have to do with the 6th Angel battle?"

"A lot. You see, upon closer examination of the data, we discovered another resonance pattern. This time created by Shinji and Asuka," Ritsuko explained, once again drawing looks of surprise from her audience. "Here; I'll enhance the image."

As they all watched, the data recorded in that battle became clearer. Clear enough so that they were able to finally see a thin, faint line between Shinji and Asuka's brainwaves. The German frowned in what could almost have been called disappointment before noting, "But…it's so much smaller…"

"Yes. I suspect that's because of Shinji and Misato's absorption by Unit 01. It…synchronized them, for want of a better term. Allowing their brainwaves to mesh far more easily," Ritsuko told them. "As a result, the resonance is much more intense, and with far less thought noise interfering with the formation of such a pattern."

"So…that's why I felt like Misato was inside the Eva?" Shinji asked, obviously startled by the thought.

When Ritsuko nodded, Misato placed her hands at her hips. "Well, okay, but even if that's true, how does that help us against the Fallen?"

"Because, if I'm right about this, then this…cross-synchronization could be used to drastically increase the amount of power we can draw from the Evas," Ritsuko explained. "Of course, I could be completely wrong about any number of things, but, that's why I want to run some tests. To see if we can replicate this occurrence, and if so, how much impact it has on the Evas."

"Well, okay, but how do we do that?" Shinji wondered.

"First of all, I'd like to run a synch test with Misato," Ritsuko explained. "I want to know if she can synch with Unit 01, and if so, to what degree. Once that's done, we'll see about recreating the cross-synchronization between you two."

"So _that's_ why you had me bring my brand new bikini?" Misato asked, a trace of tease on her lips.

If Ritsuko noticed Misato's tone, she either didn't care, or was too tired to react. "That's right. I haven't been able to make a plug suit for you yet, so…"

"Right," Misato responded with barely constrained eagerness. Finally, after all the time she had spent watching Shinji and the others going out to fight, only to come back worn and torn, with each battle taking away another piece of their hearts, she could _do_ something for them. Instead of just sitting around, watching the battles, she could actually _protect_ the children.

"Then, once we're done testing you in that regard, we'll begin experimentation with the cross-synching," Ritsuko told her. "Anyway, why don't you three get changed so we can start? This is probably going to take a while…"

* * *

A short while later, Shinji was standing before the gantry that led to Unit 01's Entry Plug. Despite the fact that he wasn't going to be tested initially, he felt a _need_ to be there. He had learned firsthand how dangerous the Evas could be, even to the pilots.

_Misato was there for me, when I first got into the Eva,_ Shinji found himself thinking as he looked at the horrible purple destroyer created by humanity. _I should be for her now._

"Well, hello, Shinji-kun? Here to wish me luck?" came Misato's voice. As Shinji turned in the direction of the purple-haired woman, his eyes swelled out of their sockets, and it was all he could do not to pass out.

The first thing he found himself looking at was a set of shapely ankles, below which was a pair of sandals protecting Misato's tender feet. And just above was a set of exquisite legs that would cause many men to fall to their knees in prayer, thanking the heavens for being blessed with such a sight. As Shinji's eyes continued to wander up Misato's figure, they encountered a body dressed only in a tiny red bikini that couldn't even begin to hope to hide her delightfully curvaceous form. If it weren't for the A-10 clips on her head, she would have looked like she was heading out for a day at the beach.

Clearly aware that Shinji had been rendered completely helpless by his hormones, Misato couldn't help but grin teasingly, and did a little twirl, showing every inch of warm skim she could show. "So…do you like my new swim suit?"

"I…I…" Shinji stammered, wondering if his tongue would soon go rolling across the floor, his brain utterly frozen between two impulses. The first was the urge to look away, to respect Misato's privacy. However, this idea was completely and irrevocably overruled by his teenage impulse to look, to drink in the sight of the purple-haired woman's scintillating body.

Shinji had seen her naked and partly naked in the past, both before and after their rebirth. However, seeing Misato in a bikini was a world of temptation in its own league. The flimsy straps of fabric left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and at the same time, seemed to tease Shinji. It was like they saying, 'You like the view now? Come and take these things off for a _real _treat!'

The real hell of it was, Shinji knew that teasing voice in his mind was correct. And as much as he wished to deny it, he found himself silently wishing to do just that.

"So…I'll take that as a yes?" Misato smiled, to which Shinji blushed furiously. "C'mon, Shinji, let's go. I don't know about you, but the sooner we get this over and done with, the better I'll feel."

With that, Misato started past Shinji. Leaving him to follow her with his eyes, and suffer a pang of guilt and the beginnings of a nosebleed when those eyes settled firmly on her shapely buttocks.

* * *

Aware of Shinji as he followed her, Misato sighed, wishing that there had been more time to have some not-so-innocent fun with him. Because as much as she was grateful for this chance she now hand, as much as she hoped that she would now be able to protect him, she would have been lying if she had said that she was not intimidated by terrifying beast that now stood before her.

On the one hand, Misato had learned to trust in the Evas, if for no other reason that they had made the impossible possible many times in the past. They had come through for humanity in general and the children in particular more times than she could recall, and in the very least, the Major knew that she owed her new life, at least in part, to Unit 01.

However, she had seen the dark side of the Evas many times, and knew how horribly they could run out of control. Misato had seen the results of Unit 00's rampages, and had been there when Unit 03 had been first possessed by the 13th Angel. However, quite possibly the most horrifying item on that list was the day Unit 01 had reverted to its most animalistic state. The day it had mercilessly slaughtered the 14th Angel, and devoured its S2 organ. The day it had first taken Shinji away from her…

_'When Animals Attack!' has nothing on 'When Evas Go Nuts!'_ Misato thought sourly, some of her eagerness fading away. As she continued to look hesitantly at the waiting Entry Plug, she found her gaze shifting towards Shinji.

"So, Shinji…any words of wisdom before I take the plunge?" Misato asked, trying to cover up her wariness with another teasing smile.

As Shinji looked into her face, he hesitated somewhat before advising, "Well…all you really have to do is relax. Just clear your mind, and imagine that you _are_ the Eva."

Nodding slightly, Misato thought back to her earlier synching with Unit 01. _That shouldn't be too hard, considering that I already know what that feels like. _Then, with a deep breath and one final look at Shinji, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Wish me luck," she said before she started towards the Entry Plug.

A quiet, nervous 'good luck' followed Misato as she clambered inside the Entry Plug. Awaiting the moment when Unit 01 would come to life...

* * *

After returning to the control Room, Shinji found himself waiting anxiously next to Ritsuko as she began the tests. "Alright, Misato. We're flooding the Entry Plug now. Just stay calm…"

"I know, Rits," Misato responded over the open line from the Eva. Despite her words, Shinji could still see that she wasn't looking forward to this part.

_Not that I ever do,_ Shinji thought grimly, knowing exactly what Misato was about to experience. As the LCL quickly filled the Entry Plug, it soon reached her head. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she opened her mouth, allowing the foul fluid to enter her lungs.

"Urg! Guck!" Misato grimaced, wincing at the sensation of the foul fluid spilling into her lungs.

"Are you alright?" Shinji gaped, staring at the woman in concern.

"I…will be," Misato got out, shaking her head before looking towards the boy. "Shinji, you were right. This crap _does _taste like blood!"

Letting a weary smile appear on his face, Shinji sighed, "I told you." Still, even as he watched, he saw Misato recover and visibly relax, and some of his concerns were allayed.

"Alright, Major. We're beginning the final activation," Maya announced.

"You might want to brace yourself, Shinji," Ritsuko suggested, to which the boy gave her a surprised look. "When we got to this part in the last battle, Misato started acting a bit strangely."

"Hey, I got a little dizzy, that's all!" Misato protested with a look of annoyance.

"Maybe, but I'm inclined to think that what happened was you being effected by your link to Shinji and Unit 01," Ritsuko explained, drawing looks from the others. "If I'm right, Shinji's synchronization with Unit 01 intensified that effect. Which means that, if it works both ways, Shinji will feel the same disorientation you felt when we initiated the A-10 nerve connection."

"Really?" Misato asked, a look of concern ghosting her features.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it," Ritsuko consoled her. "After all, you suffered no ill effects from it, beyond the standard synchronization."

As Misato digested these words, Shinji could almost see what she was thinking on her face; _Is that what the children go through every time I make them fight?_

_But…you're not making us do _anything_, Misato!_ Shinji thought in response to this. He hated seeing such pain on her face. That just wasn't the way he felt she was supposed to be, sad and tearful. Her face was supposed to be happy, teasing, and playful. A face that helped drive away his own darkness. _And she was just getting back to herself after what happened with Asuka!_

Frowning, Misato looked directly at Shinji. "Alright, but Shinji? If you feel sick or anything, please, just give the word, and…"

"I'll be alright, Misato," Shinji assured her with a quick nod.

A few seconds passed, seconds that showed that Misato clearly wasn't convinced. However, she then looked at her friend. "Okay, Rits. Go ahead. Just keep an eye on Shinji, okay?"

"We will," Ritsuko responded instantly before looking at her team of technicians. "Let's do this one by the numbers, everyone. I don't want to take any chances here."

"Got it, sempai," Maya answered, having long since returned. The rest of the technicians also gave various affirmative noises, which seemed to satisfy the doctor.

"Then let's proceed," Ritsuko ordered, her voice hardening with authority.

As for Shinji, he just turned to look at the monitor, watching Misato with concerned eyes. While he listened to the NERV personnel go through the routine, he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "It's not like she's in any danger," came Asuka's voice, even as Shinji turned to look at the redhead. "C'mon, Third! We go through this all the time!"

"I know, but…" Shinji protested, just before his gaze was again drawn to the woman who lived in his dreams…and had given him so much in the waking world.

"We're almost there," Ritsuko announced. "Shinji, you better brace yourself."

"Huh? Oh, right," Shinji answered, just before moving to take a firm hold of the console before him. "I'm ready, Akagi-san."

"Alright, then. Let's do it. Initiate A-10 nerve connection!" Ritsuko ordered. The three pilots watched anxiously as the technicians carried out her orders. Then…

"Hey, Third?! Are you alright?" Asuka asked as the world swam before the 3rd Child's eyes. Leaning further over the console, Shinji braced himself up before shaking his head.

"What's happening?!" Misato demanded from the plug, eyes filling with fear.

"Ikari-kun is alright, Major," Rei replied, even as Shinji pulled himself back together.

"It's the same thing that happened to you, Misato," Ritsuko informed her. "So…how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess," Misato informed her, though she kept darting worried looks at Shinji. "So…what now?"

"Just relax. Remember, we're just looking to see what your synch ratio is right now, nothing more," Ritsuko explained.

"Um, sempai?" Maya started, a question on her lips. "Shouldn't we move Shinji somewhere else? If he's linked to the Major, wouldn't that contaminate any readings we get from her?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure what we could do to block it," Ritsuko admitted. "Misato synched with Unit 01 and Shinji from here in the Geofront, remember? I have no idea how far away he'd have to be in order to block it entirely, and I'm not sure if there would be any significant contamination, anyway." As these words sank in, Ritsuko returned to her duties. "Let's just do our best with what we have. What we find out today might be of critical importance."

As Ritsuko and the crew went about their duties, Shinji continued to look at Misato, unaware that he, too, was being watched carefully. By his fellow pilots…

* * *

_"You've got to be kidding me!" _Asuka shrieked in outrage.

Wincing at the ringing the redhead caused in her ears, Ritsuko tried to keep a cool face. "I'm afraid not, Asuka. Misato now has a synch ratio of 98.5. Identical to Shinji's current ratio."

When it was apparent that the redhead was on the verge of exploding, Shinji looked at her and gave her an apologetic look. "It's probably just a side-effect of what happened to us…"

"I figured _that_ one out all on my own, _Third!_" Asuka growled half-heartedly before sticking her nose up into the air.

As Asuka fumed, Misato looked at them from within the Entry Plug with ill-concealed hope. "So…I really _can_ pilot?!"

"I would certainly say so," Ritsuko replied, causing a grin of pure delight to explode upon Misato's lips, even as Shinji looked down towards the floor. "Okay, the first stage of the test is complete. Shinji, head down to Unit 01, so we can begin the second stage of the test."

"Second stage?" Shinji wondered.

"Yes. This time, we'll be experimenting with the cross-synchronization," Ritsuko explained. "However, to get the best readings for that…"

"Yes?" Misato asked with a raised purple eyebrow.

Looking somewhat sheepish as she turned to Shinji, Ritsuko continued, "You'll have to be in the Entry Plug with Misato, so we can more precisely examine the readings."

Four sets of surprised eyes were suddenly drilling into Ritsuko, followed closely by Shinji gulping, "What…?" As he quickly gathered himself together, he tried again. "Um…can't we just use the Test Plug…?"

His nervousness increased as the doctor shook her head. "The Entry Plug is more closely connected to Unit 01, and I'm convinced that the Eva is as important to this cross-synchronization as you and Misato," Ritsuko carefully explained. "That means we have to test every part of it, and in as close a proximity to each other as possible. Also, remember that the resonance pattern forms within the Entry Plug itself, so if you two are both inside of it, that should give us the optimum conditions from which to draw readings."

If anything, Shinji was even more dumbstruck by this thought, something that was made even worse by Misato smiling, "Well, I don't have any problems with that."

Ritsuko responded to this with a withering glare, followed by a weary sigh before she turned her attention to Shinji. "I know the Evas weren't designed with multiple pilots in mind, but this is the best way to insure as much accuracy to these tests, Shinji."

Still shaken by the thought, Shinji hesitated before answering, "Oh…well, okay."

"C'mon, Third," Asuka grumbled, darting a glance to the woman who was waiting for him. "The sooner we get this over with, the better. Right?"

"I guess," Shinji murmured, taking another look at Misato before leaving the control room. A few minutes later, the boy had made his way back to where Unit 01's Entry Plug once again awaited. As he approached, the Plug slid open, revealing Misato.

"Hello, Shinji-kun," she smiled easily. Or as easily as someone could when they're lungs were filled with fluid. "The LCL is disgusting, but feel free to get in, anyway."

"Um…" Shinji fumbled, immediately becoming aware of two things. One was the fact that Entry Plugs had been designed to accommodate a single child, and little more. Certainly not two people. The second that, since Misato was fully grown, she took up the entirety of the available seat. Meaning that the only place for Shinji to sit was…

"Are you…sure about this?" Shinji asked nervously, staring helplessly at the smooth, slender legs that he was apparently expected to use as a seat.

Noting Shinji's hesitation, Misato laughed lightly. "Relax, Shinji. I don't mind," the woman answered, even as he continued to hem and haw. Smiling, she then chose a different tact. "Let me put it this way. Either you get in here with me like this, or I'll have to get out, and let you get in, and then…"

"And then…?" Shinji wondered, anticipating the worst.

He was not disappointed. "And then…I'll have to sit in _your_ lap," Misato teased, shifting her legs suggestively.

The image of himself with a lap filled with Misato's shapely legs and buttocks, his entire front smothered with her body firmly lodged itself in Shinji's mind, and it was all he could do not to pass out with the nosebleed to end all nosebleeds. "I think I'll just get in," he replied meekly as he walked up to the Entry Plug.

"I thought so," Misato smiled as Shinji stepped into the Plug and lowered himself into the foul-smelling fluid. Allowing the LCL to fill his lungs, he carefully sat down…and found warm, soft flesh beneath him.

"Um…" Shinji gulped, turning red as he tried to seat himself more steadily…only to find that his impromptu handholds consisted of Misato's thighs. "Oh! I'm -! Well…I mean…!"

"Relax, Shinji. I don't mind," Misato murmured gently, taking hold of his shoulders. "Just relax, okay?"

For several seconds, Shinji sat there, taking in the sensations he felt. Of Misato's hands on his shoulder, the warmth he felt even through his plug suit. "Well…if you say so…" Shinji muttered, some of the red in his face subsiding red as he slowly settled into position, leaned back…and found his head resting upon the cushiest of headrests.

"Oh," Misato got out around an impish smile, even as Shinji shot up.

"Misato! I-I…!" the boy sputtered, on the brink of terror as he turned to look at her. A thousand apologies tried to make their way to his mouth, only to have Misato make them disappear as she placed her finger to his lips.

"It's okay, Shinji," Misato smiled, looking almost sad as she comforted him, running her hand across his cheek. "Everything's okay. Please…just relax."

"But…!" Shinji tried to protest, only to stop when he saw the look in Misato's eyes, filled with kindness and understanding. As the warmth of her hand upon his skin slowly calmed him, he felt his heartbeat slowing, and finally, he nodded. "Okay, Misato. If…it's okay with you…"

"Perfectly, Shinji," Misato murmured, even as the boy once again sat back, this time more carefully. "We're ready, Rits."

"Understood," Ritsuko responded, and the Entry Plug slid closed again. The two of them waited as the Plug slid into Unit 01. "Just brace yourself. I'm not sure what will happen when we activate the Eva, but…just be ready."

"Okay," Shinji responded, even as Misato nodded.

"Also, if it anything strange happens, or if it looks like the Eva might try to absorb you again, we'll deactivate immediately. Understood?" Ritsuko advised them to which they once again gave affirmative motions. Frowning worriedly, the doctor turned to her crew. "Alright. Commence activation sequence."

As Shinji and Misato sat there, listening to Ritsuko and the others going about their duties, the boy was surprised to find the Major placing her hands about his own, squeezing them tight. Looking over his shoulder at purple-haired woman, he was greeted with a smile that told him that everything was going to be fine. A smile he believed and trusted almost instinctively.

"Initiating A-10 nerve connection," Ritsuko announced warningly, even as the Entry Plug filled with chaotic patterns of light. Misato tightened her hold on Shinji's hands, a gesture the boy returned as the two of them braced themselves…and were inundated by images.

Four wings of orange destruction rising to the sky. A father turning his back on his son. A hospital room with padded walls that few would look in on, and fewer would enter. A home that no one visited, except for a man who cared nothing for its other occupant. A man who never told a woman he loved her. A life with no one to fill it. A father who spent most of his time shunning a daughter, only to die saving her life. A mother who dearly loved her son, only to vanish before his eyes.

These and many more filled the minds of Shinji and Misato. Images of pain and loneliness. So much loneliness. Images that slowly shifted tenor. Shifted to a time when a woman who found a boy who needed someone to care for him, and a boy who saw a woman who needed him for more reasons than she could say. And hovering just beyond those images…was someone else. Someone who felt so close…

_"Misato! Shinji! Can you hear me?!" _came Ritsuko's panicked voice.

"What?!" the two of them jumped at once, looking about in confusion, and the images fell away from their minds.

"Oh, thank God!" Ritsuko sighed, placing her hand over her heart as she looked at the ceiling, seeming to collapse with relief. "I thought we wouldn't be able to get through to you in time!"

"In time?!" Misato demanded, staring hard at the doctor. "What happened, anyway?!"

"The two of you completely spaced out, that's what!" Asuka informed them, even as Rei tightened her lips.

"Spaced out?" Shinji repeated blankly.

"You would not respond to us, despite the fact that we…called out to you repeatedly," Rei explained clumsily, as if at a loss to explain what she was saying.

"I…it was really weird," Ritsuko seconded as the two of them reoriented themselves, wondering just how much time had passed. "For about a minute, your individual brainwaves faded, while the resonance pattern became highly intensified. Your individual synchronizations just kept rising, and…"

"And…?" Misato wondered, prodding Ritsuko to continue.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor looked steadily at the two of them. "It's the resonance pattern between the two of you," Ritsuko started tentatively. "Before you two snapped out of it, it was in excess of 600 and rising."

As Shinji and Misato stared at the faux-blonde, their mouths opened, but no words came out. Their minds had been completely emptied by Ritsuko's words. However, even as they looked at her, both of them had the feeling that someone was watching them…and smiling…

* * *

The rest of the testing proceeded mostly without incident. Once they had completed testing with Shinji and Misato in Unit 01, Rei took the purple-haired woman's place in the infamous berserker. Once that was done, it was Asuka's turn, and though she took the time to warn Shinji not to do anything perverted, she was actually very quiet about it.

"Well, it looks like your theory is confirmed, sempai," Maya smiled, looking at the doctor with obvious pride.

"It seems impossible, but there it is," Ritsuko agreed, as she turned to Misato and the pilots, who now stood before her in the control room. "As near as we can tell, this new resonance pattern has a tremendous influence on Unit 01. Possibly even greater than an individual synchronization."

"But why is that?" Misato wondered, having showered and gotten back into her typical garments.

"I'm…not sure," Ritsuko admitted. "However, I can tell you that your cross-synchronization with Shinji was far stronger than the other attempts, though it appears that _any_ cross-synch can produce heightened power in an Eva."

"Really?" Shinji asked with a measure of surprise.

Maya gave a quick nod to this. "Yes, though it seems that the level of effectiveness varies from different partners."

"That's right. Shinji, you and Misato had the highest cross-synch scores, though I guess we shouldn't be surprised by that," Ritsuko explained, a tiny hint of displeasure in her voice. "Your synch with Rei produced a score of just over 115, while Asuka's was about 43.2."

_"What?!" _Asuka spat, looking completely floored by this revelation. "I'm…the lowest?"

"You _did_ have a lot of trouble synchronizing with Shinji during your training for the second battle with the 7th Angel," Ritsuko reminded her, something that did nothing to soothe the fiery redhead. "In any case, we'll have to do more experimentation with this phenomenon, in order to get a better understanding of it. And we still have to test Misato in the other Evas once they're fully repaired."

As the four of them thought this over, Shinji frowned. "Um, Akaki-san, I was just wondering," the boy started tentatively. As all eyes turned to him, he continued. "Well, it's just…why didn't anybody ever think of trying something like this before?"

"Actually, it's not surprising," Ritsuko answered, treading carefully between truths and secrets. "As you all know, finding someone who is compatible with an Eva and successfully synching with it is difficult to begin with. And…the fact is, it probably never occurred to anyone that someone could synch with an Eva _and _another human in this fashion." As these words sank in, Ritsuko continued. "In fact, in the past, the result of two or more people in the Entry Plug was usually thought noise, making the Eva's more uncontrollable."

"Really?" Misato asked, having trouble keeping up with all the techno-babble.

Nodding, the doctor continued. "If I had to guess, I'd say the only reason Rei and Asuka were able to synch with Shinji in this manner is because you all have strong ties to him. You've all been working with him, and living with him for quite some time. If I had to guess, I'd say that's what made the difference in this case. A complete stranger, on the other hand…"

"I guess that makes sense," Asuka grumbled, darting looks at Shinji and Misato.

Sighing as she looked Shinji, Misato returned her attention to Ritsuko. "So, what now? If this cross-synchronization can really amplify the power of the Evas…"

"We're still going to have to do a lot of testing on this," Ritsuko interjected. When Misato gave the doctor a surprised look, she sighed wearily. "Remember, you and Shinji were insensate for a time, and even if we can work around that, the Evas were never designed for _two_ pilots. From what we've been able to determine, except for you two, unless the two pilots are actively concentrating on synching with each other, we still get thought noise, which could easily diminish the potential benefits of the process. Probably negating them entirely."

As these words sank in, Misato locked gazes with Ritsuko. "But…I can still pilot. Right?"

The doctor gave a quick nod to this. "Apparently. I'd like to do some follow-up testing, just to be sure, but if everything checks out, you can begin training in the Eva at any time."

Even as Misato smiled, Shinji looked at the woman…and frowned in thought.

* * *

"So, Rei, what do you think?" Misato asked as she led her and Shinji into the empty space the next day. Asuka was on standby at NERV while the three of them visited the vacant apartment next to Misato's own. As Rei looked it over, she found a virtual mirror image to the Katsuragi residence. A smile appeared on the Major's face as she recalled the day she had first moved into her own place, that special feeling a person had when they found someplace they could call home. Someplace where they belonged.

Watching as the albino girl slowly moved about the empty space, Shinji and Misato saw many subtle shades of emotion flowing mercurially about Rei's face. "It is…much brighter then my…old apartment," she murmured, seeming to assess every detail she came across. "And larger."

Rei was highly meticulous in her examination of the vacant apartment. She inspected every room, every utility, every feature available. When she was finally done, she went up to Shinji and Misato, with a tiny smile tugging her lips. "Major Katsuragi, thank you. I think…I will like living here."

With these words, Shinji also smiled gladly, even as Misato did the same. "Well, we still have to get you some new furniture…and some clothes."

"Pilot Sohryu has already volunteered to help me with that," Rei informed him, catching Shinji by surprise.

"She did?" Shinji asked before turning towards Misato.

The Major gave a quick nod to this. "That's right, Shinji-kun. We're going shopping tomorrow, to get some furniture and a few other things Rei will need, just to start out," Misato explained, seeming to enjoy the faintly alarmed look on Shinji's face when shopping was mentioned. Smiling, the purple-haired woman placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Still, we need someone on standby tomorrow, so…" Realizing that he was in the clear, Shinji gave Misato a tired smile, which she gladly returned. Then, returning her attention to Rei, she added, "Anyway, Rei, you can stay at our place tonight. Then tomorrow, I'll take you and Asuka shopping for furniture. Sound good?"

"Yes," Rei answered, and things were settled.

Rei spent the rest of the day with Shinji and Misato, having dinner and even engaging in minimal conversation. When the time came for her to sleep, Rei used Asuka's room, having already been granted permission by the redhead.

As for Shinji and Misato, they stayed up somewhat later, the both of them restless as they sat together on the couch, watching a late movie. "Um, Misato?" Shinji finally spoke up, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Yes?" Misato answered, eyeing the boy curiously.

"Are you…really going to pilot Unit 01?" he finally asked, not meeting her gaze.

Frowning at the unexpected question, Misato took a moment to shape her answer. "Well…yes. If I have to," she finally said. When Shinji refused to meet her gaze, Misato leaned closer to him. "Shinji, what is it?"

"Well, it's just…" the boy started, only frown, as if unsure of his words. "I'd rather you didn't."

Blinking, Misato just stared at Shinji. "What?"

"Misato, please, I…I don't want you to pilot," Shinji answered, still unable to meet her eyes.

"But…why not?!" Misato demanded, taken aback by the boy's words. "Shinji…I don't understand! Why not?"

"I…it's just…" Shinji fumbled, struggling with the words and the feelings driving them. Finally, he turned and looked at Misato, desperation in his features. "Misato…when the 1st Fallen attacked, and you…I thought you were going to die, and…"

"But I didn't die, Shinji-kun," Misato replied soothingly, taking hold of his shoulders.

"But you could have," Shinji pointed out, locking eyes with Misato. "I mean…isn't that what you told Asuka? That it _could _happen?"

Understanding what Shinji was saying, Misato forged ahead. "I know that, Shinji, but…"

"So…I don't want you to pilot, Misato," Shinji told her, his voice firming. "Rei, Asuka, and I…we have to pilot, but…you don't."

"Yes, I do," Misato insisted, causing the boy's frown to deepen. "You've seen how bad things have gotten with the Fallen, Shinji, and we still have the Angels to worry about. And if Rei or Asuka is on standby during the next attack, I might be needed. So I _have _to be ready for that."

"But, Misato!" Shinji got out, fear growing in his eyes. "Please…I almost lost you once. I…can't lose you again. Not again…"

Looking at the desperate fear in Shinji's face, Misato sighed, and moved her hand across his face. "And how do you think I feel, every time you get into Unit 01? Every time you and the others go into battle? Or when the Eva absorbed you?" Watching as Shinji took in her words, Misato leaned closer to him. "Shinji, don't you understand? I'm already dying. I die every time you get hurt in battle. I die whenever I look at you and see all the pain you're feeling as a result of this war. And I die when I think that, next time is the time you won't ever come back." Drawing even closer to the boy, Misato thought of all the misery he had suffered because he had become an Eva pilot.

"Misato…" Shinji got out, becoming lost in her gorgeous brown eyes, his hands at her waist.

"I can't go through that again, Shinji. I can't let _you _go through it again," Misato stated, her own feelings clogging up her throat as she struggled to find the right words. "Because…I…"

Misato was never able to finish her words, because the emotion simply became too great to bear beneath, for either of them. Before either of them had realized what had happened, the two of them drew each other into an embrace, their lips coming together in a tender kiss.

Seconds passed before Shinji's eyes went wide with fear. However, this fear faded when he saw not shock, nor anger, nor disappointment in Misato's eyes. Only a deep longing, and soon the woman moved in to kiss him again. The moment lasted longer this time, the two of them savoring in the experience of simply being together. When they broke apart again, Misato simply looked into Shinji's eyes, and smiled deeply. "Wow," she started, shaking her head slowly. "You know something, Shinji-kun? If I were just ten years younger, I'd love to take you out for a night on the town that you'd never forget."

A light blush appearing on his face, Shinji averted his eyes. "But…you _are _ten years younger, Misato," he murmured. When a baffled expression appeared on the woman's face, he added, "Remember? Akagi-san told us that…you're eighteen again. Because of what happened to us."

A disbelieving expression appeared on Misato's face before she lightly smacked her head. "You want to know something funny?" she asked impishly. "With all this craziness with the Fallen and everything else, I'd completely forgotten about that part!" As her smile turned into gentle laughter, Shinji couldn't help but smile before joining in. The two of them shared their laughter for some time before sharing another look. "So…does that mean you'd be okay with going out for a night out on the town?"

"Um…" Shinji paused, slightly surprised by how quickly things were proceeding. Then, looking at the expectant face Misato wore, he smiled. "Well…we _did _talk about going to a karaoke club once, right?"

Nodding with a deepening smile, Misato replied, "Alright then. How about after we get Rei settled in at her new place?" Virtually glowing, Shinji managed a quick nod to this. Looking at the boy who meant so much to her, the Major's expression became serious. "But Shinji, I still meant what I said before. I will pilot Unit 01, if I have to. After all…I want to protect this city…and I want to protect you, too."

Though disappointed by Misato's words, Shinji's sigh was muted as he continued to look into her eyes. "Then…you'll protect me, and…I'll protect you, and we'll…we'll protect everyone," he finally murmured, disappointed and happy, all at the same time. "Rei, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari…everyone."

Nodding, Misato drew Shinji into a deeper embrace. "I like the sound of that," she murmured, placing one final kiss upon his lips.

As the moment passed, and the two of them returned their attention to the television, Shinji couldn't help but be aware of the warmth of Misato's embrace, of the strength of the emotions he felt, and of everything that had happened. _Is this what it's like to be really happy? _he found himself wondering. _Is this what it's like…to be in love?_

As these thoughts ran their course, neither Misato nor Shinji were aware of two ears that heard everything they had said…

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm sorry to take so long with this update, everyone. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed this fix of fluff after all the seriousness the last two chapters. Please, read and review! And hopefully, you'll check out my other two stories.

Now, I've gotten a lot of comments about the last two chapters, and some pretty mixed reviews. As I've said, my intentions were not to bash Asuka (though I do find that to be a lot of fun), but rather, to wake her up and make her realize just what's at stake. After all, in canon, it was her relentless pursuit to be the best that led her to a slow self-destruct, even before the 15th Angel assaulted her mind. So, I figured I had three options with Asuka. Let her self-destruct in the same fashion, go with another fancy rebirth to wake her up, or put her in a position where she was forced to confront her demons. That's something I will be going into later.

Now, I'm also sorry to take so long with Shinji and Misato's relationship. However, I just think that, even with their rebirth, it would take time for them to overcome their demons. I just hope that I'm not moving things too fast now!

Anyway, I hope I'm back on track. So for now, have some omakes!

Omake 1

A young man walked into the meeting room of the Asuka Bashers Anonymous organization, sighing as he took in the scene which greeted him. One of his fellow authors was laying facedown on the floor, and Asuka was standing over him with a triumphant smirk, her whip still in hand.

"You really shouldn't do this, you know," Mike313 told the redhead.

"Why not? This _dummkopf_ here has been portraying me as a deranged monster!" Asuka exclaimed, gesturing to the unconscious form of OrionPax09.

"And you certainly proved him wrong," Mike commented with mock seriousness. Asuka growled and the writer retreated a step. "Look," he said, "for one thing, this isn't exactly Asuka Bashers ANONYMOUS if you're here. And for another, Orion's been pretty good to you, considering how much he dislikes you."

"He did make me pretty badass in 'Vengeful Devil,'" Asuka mused.

"So you'll let him go?" Mike asked hopefully.

"No!" Asuka barked.

The writer sighed. "Hikari-chan!" he called. "Would you please come in here?"

Asuka blinked as her best friend and the representative of class 2A entered.

"Hikari, could you please turn into Spirit and restrain Asuka while I get Orion out of here?" Mike asked politely.

"This isn't a 'Superwomen of Eva' story," Hikari said. "I'm just Hikari here."

"Oh..." Mike said, deflated. "Well...LOOK! Asuka, there's an Angel!"

Asuka snorted. "What kind of IDIOT do you think I am?!"

"No!" Mike insisted, pointing to the window behind Asuka. "It's right there, and...oh man! There's Unit One! Oh, and Unit Zero! Wow, Shinji and Rei are TOTALLY killing the Angel and covering themselves in glory!"

Asuka growled. She knew she was probably being lied to, but she couldn't make herself take that chance. She turned...

"Quick!" Mike whispered, as he helped a groggy Orion to his feet. "Back across the fourth wall! Hurry!"

"Ugh…thanks, Mike," Orion comments as they retreat to safety. As the two of them crash in a local library, the two fanfic writers look at each other.

"You okay?" Mike asks.

"I will be," Orion admits as he cracks the vertebrae in his neck. Then, an annoyed look crosses his face. "And people wonder why I hate that nasty little bitch?"

(I'd like to take a moment to thank Mike313 for coming up with this omake. And for saving my skin back there!)

Omake 2

"What is going here?!" Ritsuko snarled, trying in vain to get her equipment to cooperate! "why won't this damn thing respond?!"

"C'mon! Just eject the damn Plug already!" Asuka snarled wrathfully.

"We already tried that, Asuka!" Maya explained unhappily, staring at Unit 01 in confusion.

"Then try something else!" the German demanded. "Just get the baka and Misato out of there already!"

"Don't you think we're trying?" Ritsuko asked incredulously.

Frowning, Rei looked at the Eva that once held their friends captive. "Why is this happening?" the albino wondered.

* * *

"Well, Shinji…here we are. All alone. In the dark. Just the two of us," Misato cooed, placing a deep, passionate kiss upon Shinji's lips.

"Yeah, I know," Shinji replied, taking the purple-haired woman in his arms, kissing her as well.

As the two of them kissed each other lovingly, Misato thought, _Thanks, Yui! I needed this!_

_Anything you want, Misato, _Yui responded in the Major's mind. _However, I want to know as soon as my grandchildren are on the way._

_Trust me, Yui! You won't have to wait long! _Misato vowed with delight.


	19. Introspections

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 19: Introspections

Letting out a slight growl as she watched her target come closer, Misato's hands tensed on Unit 01's control yokes. In response to her mood and ire, the horned destroyer's body trembled with eagerness for battle. The Eva held its pallet rifle up, aiming with deadly accuracy as the Fallen came closer, moving with surprising quickness as it marched towards her on its crab-like legs.

Sneering at the creature, Misato loosed a barrage of fire at the 1st Fallen, at which point it disappeared in a flash of light. She knew she wasn't done yet, however, for that was when the image of the 3rd Angel appeared, waving its purple tentacles at her. Again, the Major sent a hailstorm of bullets at the creature, which also disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nicely done, Misato," came Ritsuko's approving voice over the line to Entry Plug. "It's hard to believe you've only been doing this for three days."

"I can believe it," Misato returned, her manner somewhat grumpy. "I can practically taste LCL in my sleep now. And I used to think Shinji and Asuka were just exaggerating about this crap!"

"I know, but the Link Control Liquid is essential to the function of the Eva," Ritsuko went in her 'brilliant scientist' tone. "Not only does it make it easier for your blood stream to remain oxygenated and fully functional, but it also cushions you from external impact."

_You forgot to mention where the damned crap comes from,_ Misato growled inwardly, thinking of the massive figure Kaji had shown her, crucified within the depths of Terminal Dogma. Then the purple-haired woman grimaced at the thought of Kaji, and the cesspool of secrets he was obviously mired in. Shaking her head fiercely, she returned her attention to the here and now. _C'mon, Misato. You have more immediate things to worry about. Forget about him and stay focused!_

"Now remember, Misato, the Fallen have different weaknesses than the Angels," Ritsuko pointed out as the simulator switched between the different enemies NERV had faced. "Unlike most of the Angels, the Fallen don't have cores. So the best way to stop the Fallen is to…"

"Is to take out its S2 organ," Misato retorted. "And we can stop them from feeding by getting them off their feet. I know the drill, Rits!"

"Sorry. Just thought I'd remind you," Ritsuko spoke casually. "Anyway, keep going. We still have an hour left to go here."

Misato knew this. And for that hour, she pushed the simulated version of Unit 01 and herself as hard as she could. Participating in numerous virtual battles against targets that NERV had already succeeded in defeated. On paper, such simulations were an excellent way to help the pilots improve their edge for the next confrontation. Misato, however, knew that what looked good on paper and what actually worked in real life were two very different things. And while simulations like this were good for a getting a feel for the weapons, the controls, synching with an Eva and using it and other NERV equipment in battle, it did nothing to prepare a person for actual combat.

_I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it, _Misato thought as the 2nd Fallen manifested, only to be brought down by a simple blast of gunfire. The fact that this monster had been so difficult to subdue in reality only reinforcing her concerns.

"Alright, Misato, that's enough for today," Ritsuko announced even as the simulator was deactivated. "Come up to the control room, and let's go over the results."

"I will. _After _I take a quick shower!" Misato responded, even as the Entry Plug slowly deactivated. "No offense, but I do not want to go around smelling like blood all day."

"Understood," Ritsuko answered with an amused air.

One quick shower later, Misato arrived in the control room wearing her new Plug Suit. "Very good job, Misato," Ritsuko opened as her friend approached. "I still can't believe how easily you've taken to piloting the Eva!"

Misato smiled readily at this. "I know. It's really weird. It's like…my body knows exactly what to do before I even know," she explained. "By the way, thanks for getting me my new suit so fast. I'm still trying to get the smell of blood out of my bikini!"

"Not a problem," the faux-blonde answered as she examined Misato's new garment. The bulk of the Plug Suit was purple with green piping, similar to the colors of Unit 01. Like Shinji's, it had the number one emblazoned upon it. "Actually, it was nice change of pace from the rest of the crap going on around here."

The two of them just looked at each other for a time, silence filling their ears. "Rits, you know that things aren't going to be like it was in these simulations, don't you?" Misato asked, her voice telling the faux-blonde that this wasn't a question. "I mean…when we were fought the Angels, it was always one at a time. With usually a month between battles, at least. So we had at least a little time to fix things up and get ready for the next round. But the Fallen…"

"I know, Misato," Ritsuko responded with a voice of deep concern. "Look, Commander Ikari has been speaking to the UN about additional funding, and my people have been working on new equipment for the Evas, as well as…"

"I know. Unit 03," Misato grated, shaking her head slowly at the thought of the possessed Eva. A subject she didn't even want to think about.

"Misato, I know how you feel," Ritsuko said in as soothing a manner as she was capable of. "But we need every edge we can get right now."

The Major didn't respond to this at first. She simply leaned back against one of the consoles, her arms folded as her expression hardened into one of deep thought. "Rits, what do you think the Fallen are for?" Misato finally asked. "I mean…whoever made them. What do you think they're after?"

Frowning, the doctor gave Misato an odd look. "They're trying to destroy the Evas, Misato," Ritsuko finally declared in a dismissive fashion. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You really think it's that simple?" Misato countered. When Ritsuko cocked her head in confusion, the Major sighed wearily. "Look, from what you've told me, we're pretty sure that the 1st Fallen was after Unit 01's S2 organ, right?"

"That's right," Ritsuko agreed. "The nano-virus it infected Unit 01 was responsible for it rejecting the organ."

"Okay, and it's obvious that the 2nd Fallen was doing everything it could to soften us up for the 3rd Fallen's attack. Something I'm sure we're going to be seeing again," Misato continued, building momentum as she pursued her chain of thought. "But what about the 3rd?"

"What about it?" Ritsuko wondered, obviously not getting what Misato was going for. "It went after all three Evas. You saw that."

"No. It was after Unit 01. It stopped the other Evas, but its focus was always on Unit 01," Misato countered, once again reviewing the action in her mind. "I mean…that thing could have killed Asuka and Rei at any time! It could have forced their Evas to self-destruct! But it didn't try that until it was out of options!" For a few moments, Misato let this point sink in, waiting until she saw comprehension begin to appear on her friend's face. "That thing wanted to keep Unit 01 right where it wanted it, and Asuka and Rei were the bait for that."

Her lips pursed together, Ritsuko visibly reviewed Misato's logic before admitting, "That makes sense."

"Damn straight it does," Misato stated. "So the question is…why would someone want to destroy Unit 01 so badly?"

"I…can't answer that, Misato," Ritsuko replied, giving a slight shrug for emphasis.

_Can't or won't? _was the slightly suspicious thought that slipped across Misato's mind. The Major had known for a long time that there was something unusual about the horned destroyer, even before Shinji had first arrived at NERV. Everyone, including Ritsuko, treated the purple beast with kid gloves. When the 11th Angel had invaded NERV, Gendo had made a priority of evacuating it first, saying that it was the most important.

Aloud, Misato said, "Well, the sooner we found out whoever made the damned things, the better. I don't want to have to fight the Angels and the Fallen at the same time."

"I know," Ritsuko agreed. Then a smile crossed her face. "Anyway, Section 2 is on full alert. Maybe Captain Chiron and his people will find something."

"Chiron?! Ritsuko, are you kidding me?!" Misato demanded, a hint of outrage and disgust shading her words. "That male chauvinist porker couldn't find his own nuts with both hands and a magnifying glass! And as for the rest of the Keystone Kops, we'd be better off with the graduates of 'Police Academy'! Not only did they have better morals, but they actually could do something _right_ every now and again!"

Laughing as Misato's famed hatred for Section 2 in general and Chiron broke up the tension, Ritsuko changed the subject. "By the way, I _do _have some good news," she started, drawing Misato's attention. "We had a synch test for Asuka earlier today."

"And?" Misato wondered, her eyes fearful and hopeful at the same time.

"And it looks like she might be coming out of her slump," Ritsuko continued, grateful for the surprised look that appeared on her friend's face. "She's up two points from the last time."

With this revelation, Misato sank down a bit. "That isn't a lot," the Major noted unhappily. "Did you tell her?"

"I did, and I'll admit she wasn't too happy about it, Misato," Ritsuko admitted. "Still, all things considered, it's a lot better than where she was before. So who knows? Maybe she's finally coming out of it."

"Somehow, I doubt things will be that simple," Misato grumbled, thinking of how the German's declining synch ratio had been affecting her. Something the Major felt her actions probably made even worse. "So where is she now?"

"The Ready Room. Why?" Ritsuko wondered.

"We have some stuff that needs to be taken care of," Misato explained. "Shinji will be taking her place here on standby. Oh, and can I borrow Shigeru and Makoto for the rest of the day?"

Frowning slightly, Ritsuko seemed to consider the request before answering. "I don't see why not. Is something the matter?"

"Let's just say I have some…unresolved business with them," Misato grinned in that dangerous manner of hers.

Smiling in recognition of her mood, Ritsuko nodded. "In other words, the time has come for them to be punished for betting against Asuka?" When Misato nodded herself, the doctor couldn't help but laugh a bit. "So what are you going to do? It wouldn't happen to be anything like what you did with Kaji, those handcuffs, and our college football team?"

"No, no. Nothing that cruel, Rits," Misato assured her. The purple-haired woman then seemed to juggle things in her head. "You know how they say that, whenever you gamble, there's a chance you might lose?" When the doctor nodded, the Major smiled in even more deviously. "Well, let's just say that those two just lost _big time_…"

* * *

As Asuka sat in the Ready Room after her latest synch test, her mind was awhirl with conflicting and confused emotions. The Angels, the Fallen, Misato's fury and Hikari peril were all twisting about inside her thoughts. The image of how people had actually wagered on badly she would lose – not just whether or not she _would_ fail, but how _badly _she would do so – niggled at her. Not even the news that she had recovered a fragment of her hard-won piloting ability was enough to soothe her.

And something else now plagued her. Something that had been bothering her ever since Hikari had revealed that she had never made to the shelters.

_Have there been others? _Asuka wondered, looking up at the ceiling as she lost herself in thought. _Has this…happened before?_

It wasn't the kind of thing that Asuka tended to think about. She fought in the defense of Earth against the Angels. She protected humanity from utter annihilation. And if people died…well, they _were_ at war. Sometimes bad stuff happened to the wrong people. Everybody knew that much.

However, as she sat on the couch, unable to focus on the many distractions provided, she was starting to wonder. Wonder if she truly was a danger to others.

For some time, Asuka had been mentally reviewing the battles she had taken part in, every time she had gotten into her Eva with the intention of battling the enemy, determined to prove that she wasn't a liability. That the incident with Hikari had simply been one mistake. One little lapse in judgment. Instead, as she examined each confrontation with an air of cold, hard logic, more and more doubts began to flutter about in her mind, pecking away at her. And each revisiting to those events left Asuka frowning that much more.

_Am I really that bad? _Asuka wondered as her thoughts carried her back to her very first battle, when the 6th Angel had attacked the _Over the Rainbow _and the rest of the fleet escorting Unit 02 to Japan. Once again, she was watching that monstrous beast cutting its swath of destruction through the fleet, knowing full well that people were in danger, were _dying._ She recalled the shock Shinji had felt at the sight. While she had grinned dangerously, and had murmured, 'Wonderful!' in her native German.

_My big chance. My first chance to show the world the power of the Great Asuka Langely-Sohryu, _the German thought, narrowing her eyes at the memory. _All those people died, and all I could think of was proving how great I was, and hoping that Kaji had been watching. Great. Yeah, right! Some hero!_

Sighing, Asuka continued to do her best to focus on the Angel, on Shinji. For as unpleasant as such thoughts were, they were better than thinking of the alternative. On how she had hopscotched from ship to ship in order to get to the power cables on the _Over the Raibow. _On whether or not…

_Stop it, just stop it!_ Asuka shrieked within her own mind. _You didn't have any choice! That Angel would have killed everyone if you hadn't mobilized Unit 02! Besides…what are the odds of that happening, anyway? Of someone actually…anyway, I would have heard about it if that had really…_

Hating the way her mind kept jumping around that day like an old-style record player, skipping and jumping relentlessly around things too unpleasant to think about, Asuka was grateful when someone knocked on the door. Relieved by the distraction, the redhead sat up and looked at the door. "Come in."

In response, the door opened, revealing the people the German had been thinking about. "Hey, Asuka," Misato started, looking somewhat nervous as she entered the Ready Room. "How're you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Asuka returned as she considered the two of them. "So, are you ready to go yet?"

Spreading her arms, Misato replied, "Just as soon as you get changed."

"Alright," Asuka nodded slightly as she stood. With a slight air of tension, the German retreated to the changing area so that she could get out of her Plug Suit. "Just don't peek, baka! You got that?!"

"Okay," Shinji spoke in his usual quiet voice as Asuka easily shed the skintight garment

Snorting somewhat, Asuka took a moment to wonder why she even bothered with such warnings. Peeking just wasn't something Shinji did. _Besides, I've warned him enough times about it, _she thought with something that could almost be sadness. _He'd never do something like that…he'd never look at me that way…_

Her mind clouded by these dour thoughts, Asuka finished garbing herself in a blue dress. "Well, Third, you're on your own for now," the redhead spoke as she reappeared. "Try not to screw up too badly while I'm gone, you got that?"

"I'll try," Shinji nodded easily, taking Asuka's abrasiveness in stride. As he always did.

Letting out a slight breath, Asuka nodded. "Fine," she replied before turning to her guardian. "Well, Misato, let's get going."

"Okay," Misato answered as the two of them turned to leave.

* * *

As they walked along the hallways of NERV, Misato considered asking Asuka about her latest synch test, but soon decided against it. Things were still too sensitive, and the last thing she wanted was to make things worse. Instead, she decided to stick to business, and go from there.

"Okay, the first thing we do is pick up Rei's new furniture," Misato decided, rubbing her hands briskly against each other. "It'll take some time to get everything moved in, so the sooner we start, the better."

"No arguments here," Asuka answered without hesitation. Then, as the German looked about uneasily, her lips tightened. "Say Misato…about that date with Kaji…"

Taking a deep breath, Misato looked down at her ward. "I'm sorry, Asuka. I've been trying to get in touch with him, but…he's out on business," the Major apologized. "Look, I promise, as soon as he gets back…"

"That's not it!" Asuka growled with a bit of her usual impatience. Then, with a more reserved expression, she continued. "Look…you don't have to do that. Seriously, you won the bet, so…"

_No, I didn't, Asuka. I didn't do it fairly, _Misato answered in her mind. _I don't know what's going on inside of me…but I didn't win fairly._

What she said aloud was, "Yes, I do." When the German just looked at her, the Major smiled again. "Asuka, I was horrible to you. You deserve better that what I did, and…"

"And what?" Asuka asked, tilting her head as she examined Misato.

Frowning, Misato considered the matter. "It's nothing," she finally said, knowing no way of telling Asuka what she hoped. That Kaji would be better equipped to deal with Asuka and her problems than Misato herself was. That he would have an easy time avoiding the mistakes she had made with the German.

Forcing a smile, Misato picked up her pace. "Anyway, let's going. I've got a very special job for you today."

"Huh?" Asuka started, her confusion apparent. "What job?"

"Today, you are going to be my second in command," Misato answered, furthering Asuka's confusion. "You'll see what I mean soon enough…"

* * *

"A little to the left," Asuka smirked, listening in amusement to the grunts and groans of effort that sounded to both her sides. "No, now a bit to the right…now forward…"

"Aw, c'mon!" Shigeru protested, his knees quaking as he tried to keep Rei's new sofa from falling to the floor. "We've been doing this all day!"

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed, mimicking his friend's condition from the other side of the couch. "Why can't we just set it down right here?"

"You _dummkopfs! _The placement of this piece has to be just perfect, or it screws up everything else!" Asuka declared, looking at the two Lieutenants officiously. Sitting happily on the sofa that her detractors were struggling to support.

"Pilot Sohryu…are you certain this is necessary?" Rei wondered as she stood watching the events proceeding. Just as she had watched Shigeru and Makoto cart her new chairs, bed, wardrobe, dining table, and various other furnishings Misato and Asuka had helped her select for her new home. "Lieutenants Aoba and Hyuga have been working for some time. And due to the size of the furnishings, they were unable to use the elevator to bring some of them."

"And they're going to _keep _working until this place is set up just right!" Asuka declared, looking very pleased with herself as she examined her current subordinates. "Isn't that right, flunkies?"

The two technicians looked up at Asuka, visibly paling as they recalled Misato's orders. "Yes…sir…" Makoto finally got out, his muscles on fire from the effort of lugging Rei's new belongings up the many flights of stairs to her new apartment.

"Right…" Shigeru grunted, every bone in his body aching from the effort.

"Besides…it's not like a little hard work will kill them, Wondergirl," Asuka continued, grinning the entire time. "Who knows? I might be able to real men out of them…though I doubt it!"

Frowning, the albino examined the struggling lieutenants. "They are not men now?"

"Not to my way of thinking," Asuka responded, carefully examining her surroundings. "So what do you think, First? Maybe this sofa should go on the other side of the living room?"

As Shigeru and Makoto seized up, wearing expressions of alarm as Rei responded, "I…am not sure. Its current placement seems sufficient."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Asuka retorted, crossing her arms in mock annoyance. With a reluctant sigh, the German examined her rapidly weakening helpers. "Alright, you two, take a break before you drop something. Like me!"

With gasps of utmost relief, Asuka's flunkies set down the sofa. "Hey, watch it!" the German got out as the sofa came to the floor with a sharp thunk. "If you two break this thing, you've bought it!"

Neither of the Lieutenants seemed particularly phased by this threat.

"That's right," came Misato's voice. Looking about, they saw the Major enter the apartment, carrying a good-sized tray. "And if that happens…well, then you'll just have to move that sofa back out of here, and help us pick up and bring in a replacement…"

_Now _the two technicians expressed concern. The two of them simply looked at the sofa, and cringed at the very thought of doing this again. Of hauling it back downstairs, and then bringing its replacement all the way back up, all without benefit of an elevator…

Misato laughed at the fearful looks that the two of them wore. "Relax, you two! I was only joking," the Major smiled. "Well, maybe…"

Grinning at Misato's digs, Asuka took note of the tray she was holding. "And what's that?"

"Oh, this?" Misato spoke. "Well, since these boys have been working so hard, I thought that they deserved a little something for their efforts. So I decided I'd bring over some refreshments."

"Really?" Makoto goggled, looking at the pitcher and the bamboo steamer she had. "Wow! Thanks, Major!"

"Hey, no problem!" Misato smiled as she set the tray down on the living room table, and revealed the goodies she had brought them. "Iced tea and red bean buns, boys! Help yourselves."

"Wow! Looks great!" Shigeru sighed, inhaling deeply as Misato lifted the lid off of the steamer.

"Glad to hear it," Misato smiled happily as she poured some tea. "Well, go on, you two! Eat up!"

"Sure thing!" Makoto grinned, rubbing his hands together before taking one of the buns. Without hesitation, he took a huge bite, and began chewing thoughtfully. "Wow! This is really good!"

"Really?" Misato asked, even as Shigeru helped himself.

"Hmm! Sure is!" he agreed, even as he took one of the glasses. Drinking deeply, Shigeru smiled even more. "And thanks for the tea."

"No problem!" Misato smiled ever more broadly before looking at the females present. "Well, come on, girls! There's plenty here!"

"Very well," Rei agreed, and soon she and Asuka were also snacking on the buns and tea.

"Do you like it?" Misato asked, looking at the two girls with ill-disguised eagerness.

Rei gave a quick nod. "These are good, Major. Thank you."

"Eh, not bad," Asuka commented as she munched on her bun, smiling lopsidedly. "It's not up to Shinji's usual standards, but I guess I can forgive him."

At this, Misato's smile faltered somewhat. "Um, Asuka? Actually…I made this."

One by one, Shigeru, Makoto, Asuka, and even Rei choked somewhat, their eyes widening with alarm. Gulping down the uneaten wad of bun in her mouth, Asuka looked fearfully at the Major. "Misato…you mean…_you _cooked this stuff? _All _of it?"

"That's right. Both the buns _and _the tea," Misato answered cheerfully. Even as the people before her slowly turned a sickly green, gazing at her with expressions of pure horror.

Her smile of success rapidly souring, Misato was soon frowning at everyone with her hands to her hips. "Look, I've been taking cooking lessons from Shinji, okay?" she informed them with a baleful glare. "So you're all _safe_, thank you so much!"

"Ohh!" three of them sighed in obvious relief, while Rei returned to her placid self.

"Seriously?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow at the older woman. "I thought you'd given up on that!"

"Well, I didn't. The truth is, I've been practicing him with a lot," Misato informed her with a nod. "Every day when you've been on standby, he'd show me a different recipe, and this is one of them."

Her eyes shifting from Misato the uneaten portion of bun in her hand, Asuka was still struggling with the concept that she had just eaten something Misato had cooked, and had yet to become even slightly ill. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you made all of _this_," the German spoke, gesturing to both the tea and remaining buns, "without any help from Shinji whatsoever?"

"You got it," Misato confirmed, her smile returning. "My first time without any help, too. Not bad, huh?"

While both of the girls were saying silent prayers of thanks, Shigeru cocked his head at Misato. "Say, Major…this wouldn't mean that…?"

"That I was actually using you two as my guinea pigs?" Misato asked impishly. "Well, gee, Shigeru, do you honestly think I'd ever do a rotten thing like that?"

"Yes," both Lieutenants answered in stereo, both of them wearing somewhat grim expressions.

For a while, Misato just looked at them with a hardening gaze, her good humor immediately dispelled. "You know something? I _was_ going to let you two off scot-free after today," she started, every word she spoke filled with menace. "But you know what? It looks like you just haven't learned your lesson yet."

"What?" the technicians squeaked, eyes shooting open.

"In fact, I just thought of another little job I have for you guys," Misato grinned in anticipation. "Asuka? Weren't you and Hikari going to take Rei shopping for a new wardrobe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's right," Asuka agreed, catching onto what Misato had in mind, and smiling deeply as a result. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I think that you might need some help getting everything back home," Misato began, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two offenders. "And what do you know? It looks like Shigeru and Makoto just…volunteered to help you out."

"What?!" the two Lieutenants gulped, drops of sweat rolling down their foreheads.

Her grin deepening, Asuka looked at her new henchmen as she realized that they would be remaining in her service for another day. "You know something, Misato? I think you're right about that."

"I didn't hear them volunteer," Rei commented, frowning somewhat as she looked at the other women there.

"That's just because you weren't listening very closely, Wondergirl!" Asuka grinned diabolically.

Not liking the looks of this, Makoto decided that pleading for mercy might be a good idea. "But…but, Major -!"

"Don't 'But Major!' me! You two were on thin ice with me before, so don't go and make things even worse for yourselves!" Misato countered, staring hard at the two of them. "As of right now, you two have a choice. Either you report here right after work tomorrow, and be rested and ready to help, or…"

"Or what?" Shigeru prompted, looking like a man who had just been told to wash his neck and wait for execution.

"Or, I go to Maintenance Team 13. You know, the Unluckies? In charge of cleaning up the vats with the contaminated LCL?" Misato grinned, closing in on the two technicians like a hawk. "Would you like me to give them the day off…because I found two bright, helpful people to do their jobs for them that day?"

The blood draining from their faces, both Shigeru and Makoto looked at Misato with eyes rounded with horror. "You wouldn't," NERV's resident guitarist got out.

"Do you have any idea what that place smells like, hmm?" Misato asked in way of warning. "I haven't been down there myself, but…I hear that the smell makes regular LCL seem like a rose garden by comparison."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Makoto spoke grimly.

"That's right," Misato told them, never once losing her perfect smile. "Now then, let me make something perfectly clear. Either I come home tomorrow to find some very happy children…or you two better invest in gas masks and hazmat suits. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

For several seconds, the two of them considered their options, and quickly came to their decision. "Uh…well, sure, Major. Whatever you say."

"Great!" Misato grinned, placing both hands upon her hips. "Well, then, enjoy the rest of your break, boys. You're going to need all the energy you can get."

While the two techies gave quick nods of fearful acknowledgement, Asuka went over to Misato's side. "So, I guess this means you won't be joining us at the mall, huh?"

"Hey, I have to spend as much time as I can in the simulator," Misato replied, spreading her hands in a 'What can I do?' fashion. "I don't have as much experience as you or the others, remember?"

One side of her mouth drawing up into a smile, Asuka gave Misato a look. "Alright, fine," the German responded. "Your loss, though."

"I'll manage," the purple-haired woman responded. "Besides…I've got some other stuff planned for tomorrow."

* * *

While Misato and Asuka continued their chat, Shigeru and Makoto leaned closer to each other. "You think this is such a good idea?" Makoto asked out of the side of his mouth.

"Compared to cleaning up those vats, it is!" Shigeru responded under his breath. "Have you ever been down there?"

"No," Makoto confessed.

"Well, _I _was. I had to go down there once to get a report from Team 13," Shigeru explained slowly, making sure every word he spoke reached that space between his fellow technician's ears. "And let me tell you something; the Major wasn't kidding about the smell!"

"Really?" Makoto asked, once again turning a sickly shade of green.

"Really," Shigeru noted fearfully at the memory of that visit. At the intense smell off rotting blood, dead fish, sun-baked skunk, and even more unimaginably foul odors making their way through to his nose, despite the best efforts of his gas mask. Then, with a shrug, he added. "Besides, all we'll be doing is going shopping with a few children. How bad could it be?"

* * *

While Makoto was silently admitting that his friend had point, Shinji was sitting in the Ready Room when a burst of maniacal laughter inexplicably tore its way out of his mouth. While a few passerbies stopped just outside to stare at the door momentarily, the 3rd Child found himself looking this way and that in surprise when the fit of cackling ended.

_What the…where'd that come from? _Shinji wondered, unable to conceive what had come over him.

* * *

For Asuka Langley-Sohryu, there were many ways of rating a person.

The German had learned over the course of her life that person could be skilled in one area, and be a total clod in another. The genius at math could be a dud when it came to sports, while someone who couldn't pilot a plane to save his soul, but be a wizard on a motorcycle.

And as Asuka and Hikari led Rei through the many stores at the mall, the German discovered something about the albino. For while Rei could follow orders to the letter, could face death unflinchingly, and could swim like she had been born in the water, she simply could not shop. Rei was completely shopping impaired.

"You are totally unbelievable, Wondergirl," Asuka grumbled, staring at her fellow pilot with a mix of disbelief and horror. "I still can't believe you actually wanted to waste perfectly good money on that awful thing you found! Why in _Gott's _name did you even pick up that hideous piece of trash, anyway?!"

Rei looked up at Asuka with as much confusion as she had ever seen the albino display. "It was on sale," she responded, as if that was sufficient reason to buy anything.

"Yeah, well, so are the dog collars back in that pet store we just passed. That doesn't mean I want to wear one!" Asuka sniffed. "Honestly, what is wrong with you, anyway? That skirt made my head hurt just from looking on it! Why on Earth would you even want to buy it, let alone wear it?!"

Frowning somewhat, Rei cocked her head, seeming to consider Asuka's words. "Is it not prudent to purchase clothing for as little money as possible?"

"Hey, prudence has nothing to do with fashion!" Asuka declared zealously. "It's about looking good! Feeling good about yourself! It's about…living the high life! Looking your best, in every possible way!"

Rei just stared at the redhead even more. "How can clothes do that?" the albino asked, resulting in an exasperated growl escaping Asuka's throat.

_What was I even thinking? _Asuka found herself wondering, looking at the 1st Child with something approaching despair. Rei had absolutely no sense of fashion whatsoever. Asuka and Hikari had guided her from one store to the next, showing off fashions that would perfectly complement the albino's skin and hair, a task that was no minor feat, especially considering how pathetic Japanese fashion was. And through it all, the albino had reacted to each garment with patent disinterest.

_Seriously, I've seen _guys_ with better fashion sense then her! _Asuka shook her ruefully, watching as the albino once again began looking at the various articles of clothing with an air of confusion. _The sooner I get everything squared with her, the better! I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

"Hey, Asuka!" came a most welcome voice.

"Hikari!" the German smiled as her best friend approached, several bags decorating her arms. "Got everything?"

"Not a problem!" the freckled girl replied as she moved up to Asuka. "Be sure to tell me next NERV's footing the bill for shopping trip. I've never had such an easy time getting clothes in my entire life!" Frowning slightly, Hikari looked in one direction, then the next. "Say…where are Aoba-san and Hyuga-san?"

"Who knows? Those two gave out about a store and a half ago," Asuka sneered in disdain. "Honestly! Even the baka has more staying power than they do!" Shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips, the German sent storm clouds up to form around her head. "Well, they better catch up with us soon, if they know what's good for them!"

"They have been working hard lately," Rei pointed out. "Perhaps we allowed them insufficient time to recover?"

"They'll need more than _time_ to recover if they don't show up soon," Asuka grumbled. "Anyway, let's get going! We still have two more stores to hit, and I'm starving here!"

"Same here," Hikari admitted, and with that, the two started on their way, with Rei trailing behind the other two girls.

"By the way, Asuka…it's really great, you helping Rei like this," Hikari asked, looking at her best friend expectantly. "I mean, helping her get settled into her new apartment, buying new clothes…"

"Yeah, well, I think I'd have an easier time playing with a _real _doll," Asuka grumbled, raising her eyes skyward as the two of them moved along, checking out the various stores as they passed them by. "At least those things don't waste your time picking out things that should never have left the design table!"

Managing a slight laugh, Hikari easily kept pace with her redheaded friend "Anyway, thanks for inviting me along for this," she spoke gratefully. "I really needed this."

Shrugging, Asuka returned Hikari's gaze. "Hey, it's no problem," the German smiled. "Besides, I needed _someone _here who actually speaks the same language as me, or I'd go nuts!"

"I know the feeling," Hikari confessed, a somewhat rueful expression upon her own face. "To be honest, I was glad to get out of the house."

"Why?" Asuka wondered, frowning slightly as she looked at her friend. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well…actually…" Hikari paused as she lowered her eyes. "Look, Asuka…just promise you won't laugh about this, okay?"

"Of course not!" Asuka vowed, standing up straighter as she turned to face her friend more fully. "Now, c'mon! What is it?"

"I don't know. I just…feel like things are getting out of control," Hikari confessed, her vague statement lending to the German's puzzlement. "After what happened with Nozomi, my father has been saying things. He might even be thinking about…moving out of Tokyo-3."

Of all the things Hikari could have said, Asuka had not been expecting this. "What?" Asuka gaped, already concerned. "You mean...you might...?!"

"It's not really serious. At least…I don't think it is," Hikari went on, her shoulders rising as if to emphasize her state of mind. "It's just that…when he found out how long it took us to get to the shelters, that there was still an _Angel _alive when we finally got there…Asuka, he was really worried, and…I don't know. I mean, he would talk about it every now again, when the Angels first started showing up, but…"

"You think he really means it?" Asuka asked, the thought of being without her best friend, her fear of losing her returning in force.

"I wish I knew," Hikari confessed worriedly. "And then there's Toji."

The mentioning of one of her least favorite people causing a slight grimace to appear, Asuka asked, "Huh? What about that stupid Stooge?"

"Asuka, please!" Hikari pleaded with a face filled with concern. "I know you don't like him, but…"

"Okay, okay!" Asuka responded, shaking her head slightly as she once again found herself at a loss as to what someone as intelligent, responsible, and mature as Hikari cold ever see in a such a deadweight jock. "So what about him?"

"I…I really can't say," Hikari fumbled, clearly at a loss for words. "It's just…you remember what happened to him, right? Him and…Unit 03?"

"How could I forget?" Asuka asked as the image of the now-infamous Eva came to mind, and everything that had happened as a result of its Angelic possession. "So what it? Is there something wrong with those casts?"

"Now, it's not that," Hikari answered, her concern holding her tight. "It's just…ever since that happened, Toji…he just…hasn't been himself."

"Really?" Asuka asked, frowning as she called up mental Before and After snapshots of Toji's behavior. "He doesn't seem any different. Unfortunately."

"Oh, I can tell," Hikari replied. "It's not something I can really put my finger on, but, sometimes he seems…I don't know. So…distant."

"I…I see," Asuka returned politely, though she was still unclear as to why her friend was distressed.

"It just feels like…like a part of him is just _gone _now," Hikari finally got out. "Like he lost something to that horrible thing. Not just his arm and leg, but…something else as well. A part that…isn't coming back."

While Asuka considered Hikari's words, she frowned slightly, unknowing what she should say. Much to the German's surprise, however, Rei's voice broke the silence. "You are concerned that he is changing," the albino murmured quietly from behind them. "That your…relationship with him may change as well."

Blinking in rapid succession, Hikari looked back at Rei. "Yeah, I…I guess you could say that," she admitted. "That's about as good a way of putting of it as I can think of, anyway."

"I take it that you don't want it to change?" Rei continued, deeply examining the freckled girl.

"Well…I wouldn't say that, but…" Hikari started, only to lower her gaze somewhat, her lips tightening with her concern. "I'm just…worried about him. That's all."

With this, Rei lowered her face somewhat, something that might actually approach concern appearing in her eyes. But before Asuka could give any further thought to the matter, Hikari again spoke. "Anyway, thanks for hearing me out, Asuka," she told her, managing a relieved smile. "I really do appreciate this."

"Hey, no problem!" Asuka smiled in an offhand fashion. "What are friends for, anyway?"

Her smile broadening, Hikari added, "And thank you, too, Rei. I…huh?"

"What is it?" Asuka wondered as Hikari turned around, looking back towards Rei. Who was presently standing outside one of the stores, looking at it raptly.

"Hey, Wondergirl!" Asuka began, immediately annoyed as she and Hikari walked back towards her. "What's the holdup?"

Looking up in surprise, Rei watched the other two girls approach, only to return her eyes to what had captured them. "I…apologize," she murmured in what could almost have been a guilty tone of voice. "It's just that…"

"What?" Asuka wondered before she studied the store in question. Only to have her eyes widen in surprise. "What…a gaming store?"

Seemingly embarrassed, Rei once again looked at the two girls. "I was…curious," she said in way of explanation. "Several of the games in the Ready Room have proven…interesting, and…I…"

Her face brightening, Hikari smiled at the albino. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to get?"

Frowning, Rei seemed torn between the store and the other two girls. "There would be little point in that," she admitted. "I do not have the necessary equipment for such things."

"Then why don't we take care of that?" Asuka suggested with a broadening smile.

If anything, Rei looked even more surprised, and more torn. "But…weren't we only supposed to purchase clothing and necessities?"

"Ah, who cares about that?" Asuka smiled, shaking her head at Rei's hesitation, at her acting like a genuine human being. "It's not like it would hurt anyone for you to be able to relax and enjoy yourself in the comfort of your own home, right?"

Pursing her lips, Rei considered Asuka's words. "True," she finally admitted. "But…if the Commander finds out we've been wasting NERV funds…"

"Hey! Relax!" Asuka continued, placing her hand on Rei's shoulder. "This one's on me, Wondergirl."

If Asuka had torn off her own skin and revealed herself to be Gendo Ikari himself wearing an incredibly cunning disguise, the other two girls could hardly have been more surprised. "That's so nice of you," Hikari began, all smiles. "Asuka…"

"I…" Rei started, only to falter as she seemed to consider Asuka's offer. "If you are certain…"

"Not a problem! It's not like I'm hurting for money here!" Asuka responded, spreading her hands before her.

_So its video games Rei likes, huh?_ the German thought, still in awe at this discovery. _Well, I guess it makes sense. She has been putting in a lot of time on them back at base, but still…_

As for Rei, she was still looking at Asuka, her expression slowly shifting from disbelief to gratitude. "I…thank you, Pilot Sohryu. If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Asuka spoke incredulously. Her attention was then drawn by the sounds of labored breathing, sounds that were drawing closer to their position. As she looked upon the source of the noise, the German's face filled with righteous indignation. "Well, it's about time you two showed up! What took you so long, anyway?!"

Neither of the two technicians answered. They simply stood there, rasping out breath after tired breath, hunched over from the sheer number of bags they were both carrying. Their faces were both red with exertion, and their clothes were soaked with sweat.

"Oh, never mind. As long as you're here," Asuka finally grumbled, readily tossing Shigeru and Makoto her bags. "Now, wait right here. This shouldn't take too long."

As Asuka led Rei into the store, Hikari took a moment to look at them. Under normal circumstances, she would have felt a good deal of sympathy for the NERV Lieutenants. However, she had been told of their wagering against Asuka, so she was less inclined to be sympathetic. "Here you go," Hikari grinned, doing a good impression of Asuka as she tossed them her bags as well. "We'll be right back."

As Hikari vanished into the game store, both Shigeru and Makoto looked from her to the bags that had been deposited before them. They then exchanged looks of exhaustion and horror before they both sank to the floor beneath the weight of at least three wardrobe's worth of clothing.

"We should have gone with the LCL vats," Makoto gasped out.

"You're telling me?" Shigeru asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Ahh," Misato beamed as she looked at Shinji from across the dining table back at NERV's Ready Room, relaxing to a soda, a quiet dinner, and his company. "Not a bad day, huh, Shinji-kun?"

"Uh, right," Shinji responded, a little self-conscious as he continued to eat the fare before him. "You're really coming along well, Misato. This really was delicious."

All smiles at the complement, Misato couldn't help but beam at the boy. "Yeah, well, I owe all to my sensei. Isn't that right?"

A slight blush ghosting his cheeks, Shinji leaned back somewhat, looking down at the table as he did. "Well, you're the one doing the work, Misato," he responded shyly. "And you're doing a great job of it, too. Really."

Misato just smiled even more broadly. The truth was, she knew Shinji would have never said an unkind word about her cooking in the past. He had tolerated her awful curry and instant cooking without even a word of complaint. And yet, she knew his praise was not empty. Shinji just wasn't the kind of person who would lie about something like that. This was just one of the reasons she had shared her efforts at cooking with the others before, wanting everything to be perfect for when she gave her best for Shinji's sake this evening.

"Thanks, Shinji-kun," Misato answered, full of both good food and even better feelings. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. "So, do you feel like do anything else tonight?"

"Um…I'm not sure," Shinji returned as he considered the matter, as well as the time. "It's getting kind of late, isn't it? Shouldn't you be heading back home?"

"No. Not just yet," Misato replied, continuing to smile. Then she held up a series of objects for Shinji to see. "Besides, if I went home now, it would be a terrible waste of these."

"What are they?" Shinji wondered, even as he leaned closer to examine them. "Karaoke disks?"

"That's right," Misato informed him. "And wouldn't you know? There's a karaoke machine, right here in the Ready Room."

"There is?" Shinji asked, his surprise growing. "I never even noticed."

Misato shifted about in her seat, her generous bust seeming to dance enticingly. "Well, there is," the purple-haired woman informed him. "And since we've been thinking of going to a club anyway…it seems like a terrible waste, to just let it sit here, gathering dust, wouldn't you agree?"

As Shinji processed this, he found a smile appearing on his own face as well. "I guess you're right," he finally admitted. "Okay. That sounds good."

"Alright, then!" Misato grinned, getting to her feet as she moved over to where Shinji was. "Come on, then! Let's get it on already!"

For a moment, Shinji considered reminding Misato that she really should head home. She needed her sleep for tomorrow, and it just wouldn't do for no one to be home when Asuka got back. And there was PenPen, who had needs of his own to be attended to. However, as he looked at the playful expression worn by his guardian, all these concerns faded away.

And when the two of them began to sing that night, they found that neither of them wished for that night to end…

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I admit that there wasn't a great deal of Shinji/Misato interaction in this chapter, but I still hope you will all read and review, anyway. And perhaps check out my other stories as well.

Now, some of you might be wondering about my choice of colors for Misato's Plug Suit. But I've noticed that, in relation to the female pilots, their plug suits (and even their hair!) match the Evas they pilot, so I decided to go along with that for Misato's outfit. Also, I hope you all enjoyed Shigeru and Makoto's comeuppance!

Ryousanki, DrendeSalkash, one of the things that gave me the idea for the cross-synchronization was the fact that, during the 4th Angel battle, we learned that brainwaves that conflicted with each other created thought noise, and had a negative impact on the Eva's performance. So I figured that brainwaves that complemented and harmonized with each other would have a positive influence on an Eva.

Mike313, I agree that what happened before wouldn't improve Asuka's attitude all on its own. I am fully aware of that. What I was trying to do is set in motion a situation in which she would begin to reexamine herself, including her motives for piloting an Eva. She's going to be doing a great deal of thinking of the potential consequences of her actions, both in Eva and her day-to-day life. As you pointed out in one of your stories, up until now, Asuka has only seen Eva as way of getting the glory, of making herself look good to others, amongst other things. Now she's beginning to see that these come at a price, a price she might not be willing to pay. That's something I'm going to be addressing in the future.

Tobi, Asuka isn't quite swallowing her pride just yet. As we've seen from the anime, Asuka can't stand feeling like she is in debt to anyone for any reason. That is one of the reasons she's helping Rei here. But at the same time, as I explained earlier, she's beginning to realize that her pride comes at a price that might be steeper than she thinks.

Now, as for that stunt she pulled with Shinji, let's just say you're a lot more forgiving than I am. If Asuka threw out all of my stuff and took over my room, I would have kicked her out right away. The only question I would have had would be whether to boot her out the door, or the window. (Though personally, I'd be leaning towards the window). I do agree about how people with horrible pasts can still be civil. I've known people who have been dealt heavy blows by life, and myself have more than a few horror stories to tell. Asuka's past is no excuse for her behavior.

Oh, and the 17th Immortal? I agree about how you see Asuka, and you're right about her starting to ask questions. As for that proctologist, it'll be arriving next chapter.

Whew! That was tiring! Time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"I know," Ritsuko agreed. Then a smile crossed her face. "Anyway, Section 2 is on full alert. Maybe Captain Chiron and his people will find something."

"Chiron?! Ritsuko, are you kidding me?!" Misato demanded, a hint of outrage and disgust shading her words. "That male chauvinist porker couldn't find his own nuts with both hands and a magnifying glass! And as for the rest of the Keystone Kops, we'd be better off with the graduates of 'Police Academy'! Not only did they have better morals, but they actually could do something _right_ every now and again!"

* * *

As Misato spoke those words, the subject of her ire was watching her over one of the many security cameras littered throughout NERV, and was glowering him. "I don't believe that worthless bimbo! How dare she suggest something like that!"

"You're right, sir!" came a man at Chiron's side. "She really shouldn't say things like that!"

"Damn straight! And after everything I've gone through!" Chiron went on. "All that plastic surgery, changing my name, the physical therapy, rewriting my entire life, just to get away from Lassard and his brigade of hooligans!"

"Oh, absolutely, Captain Har -!"

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me Harris again?!" Chiron lectured. "Dammit, Procter, can't you remember even the simplest things?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" Procter returned, even as Chiron began making his way down the halls of NERV.

"I had to sacrifice a great deal to make to where I am today," Chiron growled, even as he smiled at the many cameras in evidence there. "But it was well worth it! NERV is now the perfect model of security, remade in my image!"

"Right you are, sir!" Procter agreed, struggling to keep up with his superior's quickening pace.

"Now, let's get moving! We've got work to do! Move it, move it, move it!" Chiron prompted, waving his silver-tipped baton in emphasis.

"Right away, sirrrrr!" Procter gasped, even as he stepped into a bucket, spilling water all over the place.

Frowning at the sight, Captain Chiron, formerly Captain Harris, was soon shaking his head in dismay. "Why didn't I leave you behind as well?" he asked despairingly.

(I know, kind of a stupid omake, except that it would explain a lot about why Section 2 is the way it is!)

Omake 2

"Misato, what's going on here?!" Ritsuko demanded as she entered the bridge to find the Major working frantically at her station. "Is it true that you've issued a D-18 special declaration?!"

"That's right!" the purple-haired woman replied, not even bother to look at her friend as she continued her work.

"But Misato, that's the highest alert condition we have!" Ritsuko protested. "It calls for a complete evacuation of Tokyo-3! No one, not even command staff or the pilots are supposed to remain under those circumstances!"

"I know all that, Ritsuko!" Misato returned, sweat running down her face as she coordinated the massive evacuation effort. "And as soon as I'm done rigging the base for remote self-destruct, we're heading towards Matsushiro base!"

"But Misato, _why?!" _Ritsuko demanded, unable to comprehend what was happening. "There's been no sign of an Angel or a Fallen for weeks!"

"It's even worse than that," Misato explained, turning to look at her best friend with eyes filled with dread. "Asuka's society is in Tokyo-3, having a special meeting."

Ritsuko's eyes instantly expanded out of their sockets, her skin becoming dull and ashen with fear. "Asuka's society?" the faux-blonde repeated, grimacing with each word she spoke. "The V.B.I.A.?"

"You got it," Misato agreed gravely.

"Then what are you doing, sitting around here?!" Ritsuko demanded incredulously. "We have to get out of here before the entire city is destroyed!"

"We still have some time!" Misato explained. "I've already set in motion a plan to keep them busy. At for a little while."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart of Tokyo-3, the V.B.I.A. society was meeting in the most expensive hotel available. It was now abandoned, the staff having fled in horror of the people that had invaded this place.

"I see we are all here," came one of the girls present grinned, pounding her gavel upon her podium as she looked down at her sorority sisters. "I, Naru Narusegawa now declare this meeting of the Violent Bitches In Anime to come to order! Let us now recite our motto."

"I bitch, therefore, I am!" spoke the girls sitting on the table in front of Naru.

Nodding, Naru looked at her fellow bitches. "Everyone, please announce yourselves for the roll call."

"Asuka Langley-Sohryu," announced NERV's resident bitch.

"Kagome Higurashi," spoke a girl in a sailor suit.

"Sakura Haruno," stated a pink-haired girl.

"Leena Toros," declared a girl with strange antennae-like decorations hanging from her head.

"Akane Tendo," said a short-haired girl wearing a martial arts outfit.

"Bulma Briefs," stated a woman with green hair.

"Anna Kyoyama," grumbled a girl wearing a beaded necklace and a red bandana on her head.

"Very good. Looks like we're all in attendance," Naru stated with a deep smile. "Now, before we get down to business, we have to have our traditional opening ceremony. Namely, the merciless bludgeoning of some unlucky male, as symbol of our utter superiority to all males, and how it is our divine right to grind them all under our feet and make them our complete slaves."

At this statement, all the bitches present grinning in anticipation. "Now, since Tokyo-3 is home to our honored sister Asuka, it falls to her to provide us with males to torture mercilessly."

"Not a problem! I have three of them ready and waiting to be abused!" the German declared, causing her sisters to look at her with undisguised eagerness.

"Three of them?" Kagome asked in surprise. "How'd you manage that?! Most men take off the instant they see us!"

"Yeah, and with good reason, too!" Leena agreed proudly.

"Oh, I just made a little deal with one of my bosses," Asuka declared in an offhand manner. Standing from her seat, the German made her way towards the closet where their sport had been stuffed. "And don't worry, they all scream really well!"

"Good! It's no fun if they don't scream and cry a lot!" Sakura grinned, cupping her fist as Asuka revealed the three unlucky males.

"I sure hope they don't pass out to quickly," Akane noted as she drew forth her mallet, even as her fellow bitches readied their own implements of torture.

"Don't worry," Anna commented easily. "Even if they die, I can just bring them back for more."

"You hear that? They're gonna kill us!" Makoto whined as eight of the scariest bitches of all time advanced upon them.

"I told you not to piss the Major off!" Shigeru grumbled before turning to the third prisoner. "Well, Kaji?"

"What is it, Shigeru?" Kaji replied.

"Aren't you some kind of ace spy or something?!" Shigeru demanded.

"Yeah! Can't you do something to get us out of here?!" Makoto pleaded.

"Well, at this point, gentlemen, I can really do only two things," Kaji confessed. "Take heart in the fact that at least I'm going to be killed by some very beautiful women…and be thankful that I'm not the only one who's going to suffer, for once!"

"Enough talk! Get them!" Naru growled, and with that, the eight of them fell upon their hapless victims, screaming in delight.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Zoids, Shaman King, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	20. Hearts Intertwined, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 20: Hearts Intertwined, Part 1

Something was tickling Shinji's nose.

Shinji wasn't exactly sure what this something was, as he was only just waking up. He hadn't even worked up the energy to open his eyes and face the day just yet. He barely had the strength to grunt and shift about in his bed, and hope that whatever it was would leave him alone.

This didn't happen. Instead, the tickling became more intense, and was soon accompanied by an impish voice. "Oh, Shinji-kun?" Misato cooed, almost laughing as she spoke. "It's time to get up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Huh?" Shinji responded dully, unable to make sense of what Misato's voice was saying. How could breakfast be ready when he had yet to get up and cook it?

"C'mon, already! Time to get your bones out of bed!" Misato continued. Shinji felt something flicking at his face, the tickling becoming more intense.

Several more neurons firing up, Shinji came to the realization that Misato had to be responsible for his nose being tickled. Even more importantly, he decided that she would simply not stop tickling him until he finally rose up and faced the day. With great reluctance, Shinji yawned and opened both eyes, looked at his guardian…and felt his jaw clatter to the floor.

The first thing Shinji saw was the object that had been tickling his nose. It was an old-fashioned feather duster, which was being held in Misato's hand. Said hand was wearing a white glove that ran up most of Misato's arm, which left Shinji to examine the rest of the woman's garment; a cosplay costume that had her looking like a French maid. Complete with black nylon leggings, and a skirt that barely came down beneath her posterior, and was wide enough so that Shinji had a perfect view of Misato's legs. And just about everything above them as well.

His entire face burning at a sight that would have left many men praising the fates for being so privileged, Shinji quickly shot up and flattened himself against the wall, looking at his guardian in astonishment. "M-M-Misato!" Shinji stammered out, staring at the woman stupidly. "W-w-when…?!"

"Did I get this?" Misato gathered, to which Shinji nodded shakily. With the mischievous grin of hers that Shinji had come to know so well, Misato leaned over towards him. "I got it when we went on that big shopping trip. Remember, when we had to replace all our old clothes? Just a little something I thought might be fun to wear at some time." That said, Misato slowly turned about, playfully showing off every curve that she had been graced with. "So…what do you think, hmm?"

Shinji didn't answer. His throat had completely jammed up, and his head felt too full of blood for him to speak. Mainly because the angle Misato was leaning at was giving him a perfect view down the chasm of her burgeoning bodice. And being faced with just so much woman so early in the day was simply more than Shinji was capable of handling just then.

"Uh, well…" Shinji started, his tongue thick and unwieldy in his mouth. "It's…really nice, Misato."

Lightly giggling at the look on Shinji's face, Misato turned about in a manner that showed off her magnificent legs to perfection. "Good. And now that you're awake…why don't you hurry up and get dressed? Breakfast isn't going to stay warm forever, you know!"

His eyes helplessly fixed on Misato's posterior as she exited his room, Shinji could only sit there for a time, almost missing the familiar sensation of a nosebleed. The warm feeling his guardian inspired in him making his heard pound, and reacquainting him with the principle of thermal expansion he had experienced after the battle with the 8th Angel.

Sighing, Shinji decided that he might as well get dressed. There certainly was no point in staying in bed now. Not when there was absolutely no chance of him getting back to sleep.

_I still can't believe how late we stayed up, _Shinji thought, thinking of how things had been between him and Misato as of late, and the happy routine they had settled into. Though she was still busy with her duties at NERV, duties that often left her feeling exhausted, she still had managed to find a bit of time to spend with him, whether on base or at home.

Time that had once been employed exclusively to help her master the finer points of cooking was now spent on simpler things. When Shinji was on standby and thus confined to the Geofront, they would find some time for video games, or just going for a walk outside of Headquarters. When at home alone, they spent their time doing things like watching a movie on TV, which was how the previous night was spent until the both of them finally succumbed to exhaustion and departed for their rooms for the night.

When Shinji finally got out of his room and arrived in the kitchen, he goggled at what lay before him on the table. "Well, what do you think?" Misato wondered eagerly, standing triumphantly beside her latest effort in the culinary arts.

"Whoa…" Shinji gaped, barely able to believe what he was seeing. Though the food before him was relatively simple, the aroma wafting up from the table reflected a delectable taste that Shinji would never have expected from Misato in the past.

Looking at his guardian in awe, Shinji broke into a broad smile. "It looks great, Misato!"

"Really?" Misato asked, almost blushing her delight.

"Really," Shinji confirmed, taking a moment to absorb just how happy Misato looked before seating himself. "So…shall we…?"

Smiling deeply, Misato gestured at the repast waiting for them. "Go right ahead! Dig in!" The purple-haired woman then sat herself down as well, the two of them eating in relative quiet.

The food was every bit as good as it had looked, resulting in Shinji smiling, giving a slight shake of his head every now and again. There had been a time when Misato could barely cook instant curry, and even that turned out horribly. The difference between those atrocious meals and the repast he was now enjoying was the difference between night and day.

"This really is great, Misato," Shinji couldn't help but say at one point, mulling over the flavors melting in his mouth. "I mean…well, that is…"

Giggling her amusement, Misato beamed at her ward. "That's only because I had such a great teacher! Thanks again…sensei!" the woman smiled, to which Shinji smiled bashfully. "By the way, Shinji-kun…you think we should invite Rei over to eat some time?" When the boy looked at her questioningly, she shrugged. "I mean…I hardly ever see her, even though she lives right next to us now…and I was just…"

"I know, but…" Shinji fumbled, trying to find the words. "Well, you know Rei. She's…not that easy to talk to. And…after what happened with her old place…"

"Yeah, I know. Though to be perfectly honest, I'm almost glad Asuka sent that Fallen flying into it," Misato commented with an edge of bitterness. "I still can't believe Gendo actually made her _live_ in a hellhole like that! I swear, if it weren't for him being such an asshole about her, I'd have had her moved out of there a long time ago!"

Nodding, Shinji thought back to how he had first told Misato about Rei and her living conditions, not long after the defeat of the 5th Angel. How angry the purple-haired woman had been, a condition made even more severe when she had found out that even her rank in NERV would not be enough to save Rei from that awful hovel Gendo had forced her to endure.

_I know she would, _Shinji thought, thinking of a day that now felt like an eternity ago. A day he had been alone in coming to Tokyo-3. Had once again been rejected as a son by Gendo, and had expected to be shelved away in some apartment, just as he had in the past. Before a woman who had no reason to care for him, had not even known he had existed before she had come to guide him to NERV, had taken him into her life. If for no other reason than she felt he should not be alone.

"By the way, where is Father, anyway?" Shinji wondered, a bitter tone to his question. "I…haven't seen him lately."

"Gendo? He's probably still getting his ass chewed out by the UN over the Fallen and the way they've been causing our budget to skyrocket!" Misato responded with ill-hidden mirth. "I don't think anybody's seen him around the base since the last battle!"

Frowning, Shinji eyed his guardian wonderingly. "Do you think he'll try to have Rei moved someplace else when he gets back?"

Misato frowned in response to Shinji's words. "Maybe. I really don't know, Shinji," she admitted. Then her expression hardened dangerously. "But if Gendo thinks he's going to be able to shove Rei into another god-awful hole after everything that's happened, then he's got another think coming!"

Gazing at the protective expression worn by the Major, Shinji couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Misato."

"Now, you better finish up your breakfast. You still have to get to school," Misato urged. Then she gave him a mock-scolding look he knew so well. "Unless you were just kidding about my cooking actually turning out okay…!"

"I wasn't, Misato! Really!" Shinji protested, smiling helplessly as Misato stood up to stare him in the eye, giving him the benefit of another view into the valley of the E-cups. "Just…give me a couple minutes, okay?"

Her usual mischievous smile sliding back into place, Misato sat back and looked brightly at Shinji. "Well, then, go ahead and eat up!"

While the two of them were finishing breakfast, the doorbell was heard ringing. "Three guesses who that is," Misato noted deviously, looking in the direction of the door.

Shinji didn't even need one guess, but he still got out of his seat and went to the front door. Sure enough, Toji and Kensuke were standing beyond the partition, with the otaku wearing his usual enthusiastic expression.

"Hey, Shin-man," Toji greeted quietly.

"Hello, Shinji!" Kensuke grinned, just before he looked past his friend. "Hello, Misato…whoa! Aw, man! You look awesome!"

"Why, thanks for noticing, Kensuke," Misato grinned in response. "Hey, there, Toji! I see we're doing better!"

Nodding, Toji replied, "Yeah. It won't be too much longer before I can finally get these things off."

Eyeing the casts that Toji still wore, Misato gave the boy a caring smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," Misato finally said, an edge of sadness to words. Before Shinji could wonder about it, his guardian once again slipped on her air of impishness. "Well, you boys be sure to have a nice day at school, okay!"

"You got it!" Kensuke agreed happily, while Toji simply nodded.

Soon, Shinji and Misato were getting the dirty dishes to the kitchen. While Shinji was placing them all in to sock in the sink, Misato came up to him with his backpack in hand. "Here you go, Shinji-kun," she said, handing it over to him.

"Oh, thank you," Shinji returned quietly, taking the bag in hand and swinging it over his shoulders.

Shaking her head, Misato knelt down to look Shinji in the face. "After all the times you helped put me together in the morning? It's the least I can do," she gently breathed, just before wrapping her arms about his shoulders and placing a warm kiss upon his lips. Once again feeling his breath being taken away from him, Shinji could only stand there, helpless to do anything except enjoy the feel of her lips upon his own.

Far too soon, Misato lifted away from him. "Now, you better get going," she told him before moving away. "Don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Shinji got out, rushing towards the others.

"Are you ready, Shinji?" Toji wondered as his friend approached.

Shinji gave a nod, realizing that he had been out of Toji and Kensuke's line of sight when Misato had delivered that kiss to him. The fact that neither boy was glaring death at him was a sure sign of that.

"Take care, boys! Have a nice day!" Misato called out.

"Uh, I will. Thanks," Shinji responded, looking over his shoulder at the Major.

"Bye! Have a nice day!" Kensuke added, even as Toji waved at her. And with that, the three boys were on their way.

The sun beat down upon the three boys as they walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. Toji lagged behind the other two somewhat, for while his new limbs were nearly whole, they still weren't quite as strong as the arm and leg on his left side. But this did not deter the boys from talking as they walked along. At the very least, it did not deter Kensuke.

"Wow, talk about a great way to start the day!" Kensuke declared loudly. "Misato-sama should really wear that thing more often!"

"Yeah. It…sure was nice," Toji agreed mildly.

"So, what's the occasion, anyway?" Kensuke demanded, jabbing Shinji with his elbow.

"Occasion?" Shinji repeated querulously.

"Yeah!" Kensuke prodded, curiosity and hormones free-flowing from his eyes in equal amounts (though hormones probably had an edge). "What, did something special happen? Is that it?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of," Shinji admitted. "I guess she just…decided to do it."

"Aw, man! Talk about luck!" Kensuke griped in disbelief. "Living with a beautiful woman who does all kinds of stuff for you, just because she feels like it! You don't know how good you have it, Shinji! Right, Toji?"

"Huh?" Toji started, only to smile in agreement. "Yeah, sure. He's…got it good."

For a time, Shinji was tempted to shake his head at the way his friends acted. But two things stopped him. One was the fact that Toji wasn't acting quite like himself. Something that Shinji had been aware of since the day his friend had been mauled by the DPS-driven Unit 01. Despite this, Toji's behavior was even further off than it had been before.

However, something else held sway over Shinji's thoughts. Or rather, someone.

Ever since the day he and Misato had been reborn in Unit 01's Entry Plug, she had worked to change for the better. To leave behind all the things that had concerned Shinji, and adopt better ways. Not only for her sake, but for the sake of others in her life. And although she had made mistakes along the way, such as what happened with Asuka, she had done her best to make amends, and to help those in need. Something that filled Shinji pride and happiness.

_Kensuke is right. I am lucky…to have her, _Shinji found himself thinking, a smile forming upon his lips. Thinking of how, when he was alone, when he had had no one in his life who even cared if he lived or died, one woman rode into his life, had believed in him, cried for him, and had supported him as best as she could, despite the burdens that weighed on her, both in the form of her duties…and the pain of her own tortured past.

_If you only knew, Misato, _Shinji thought, seeing her in his mind's eye. _If only I could tell you…how much you mean to me. If only I could…if only…_

"Hey, Shin-man," came Toji's voice, snapping Shinji out of his pleasant daydream. When the 3rd Child looked about, he saw that Toji had practically walked into him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Shinji responded quickly. Then, as he looked at his friend's concerned visage, some of the pleasant feelings from before returned. "In fact…I don't think I've ever been better."

* * *

There were certain pleasures in life that Misato had known. Such as enjoying a cold can of beer, or warming a bed with a handsome man. And while she could no longer indulge in the former, due to the bizarre circumstances of her rebirth, and it had been a painfully long time since she had had the latter, given the fact that she no longer felt Kaji counted as a real man, there were still other guilty vices she had. Such as teasing Shinji, making him blush and nosebleed, as she had earlier. And driving her Renault Alpine at speeds that would make every law enforcement agent to have ever lived cringe in terror, as she was now. A spectacle that was made even more enjoyable by the audience she had to her skills as a driver.

"You did not have to drive me to NERV, Major," Rei commented in her usual quiet voice, even as the Renault's tires squealed at a turn.

"Hey, it's no problem, Rei. After all, we're heading in the same direction. I might as well take you," Misato replied, easily navigating one particularly hairy intersection. When Rei failed to come up with some logical argument to this, Misato asked, "So…how are you doing? Settled into your new place yet?"

"Yes," Rei responded. "Pilot Sohryu has been…most helpful."

Misato nodded to this. "Say…is it true that you let Asuka store all her extra clothes at your place?"

"Yes," Rei confirmed. "My current apartment has more room than I need, and I saw no reason not to let her. Given the…help she has been giving me."

"I see," Misato responded, eyeing the albino curiously. Wondering where she could take this conversation, now that she had Rei's attention.

As it turned out, Rei was the one to make the next step. "Pilot Sohryu's behavior has…changed recently," the blue-haired girl commented. "I…am not certain I understand why."

"What do you mean?" Misato wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"In the past, Pilot Sohryu has acted as if she did not like me," Rei elaborated. "However, since the destruction of my previous apartment, her behavior towards me has…changed greatly."

"Yes, it has," Misato agreed, curious to see where Rei would go with this.

"It's just…I don't understand why this is," Rei continued. "If Pilot Sohryu does not like me…then why is she treating me this way?"

Misato immediately frowned, for the truth, she felt she had at least part of the answer to Rei's question. She was familiar with Asuka and her past, having been her guardian back in Germany, and having read her file and all the horrors within it. And she also knew that she had no right to divulge this information to Rei. No matter the reason.

Finally, Misato decided to try and answer as best as she could "Well, I guess there are a couple reasons for that," she began. "Asuka felt pretty bad about what happened to your apartment, remember?"

"Yes," Rei agreed. Then she frowned somewhat. "Do you…believe that is why she is acting this way?"

"Not exactly. I know it's a big part of it, but…" Misato began, trying to think of the best way to phrase her response. To not make another horrid mistake. "Well, I think at first, Asuka just wanted to make up for what happened to you. But…well, the two of you have been spending some time together since you moved in, right?"

Nodding, Rei returned, "We decided to try out the game system she bought me, as well as several games, when we first got back to my apartment. We only had time to play two games before curfew. She had won one, and I the other. Since then, however, we have had other opportunities to play together."

"Well, I guess before she only saw you in one way. A way she didn't like," Misato explained, knowing how much Asuka hated losing. "Maybe, now that she's spent some time with you, she's had a chance to see you in a different way."

"But…I am no different than I was when we first met," Rei frowned in confusion. "How can she see me as being different?"

Letting out a slight snort, Misato eyed the albino. _Oh, you've changed, alright, she_ couldn't help but think. When Misato had first come to NERV, she had barely heard Rei speak. Now in the months since the war against the Angels had began, Misato had seen Rei do many other things beyond speaking, even express sadness, concern, and a multitude of other emotions. All subdued, but there, nonetheless.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Misato spoke evasively, unsure of exactly how to say what she thought. "But things do change, Rei. People change as well. And maybe…Asuka has changed, too. Did you ever think of that?"

Her eyes narrowing somewhat, Rei seemed to consider Misato's words. "Pilot Sohryu has been acting differently," she admitted. "If…she has changed, then…the way she relates to others…would possibly change as well." This caused a frown to appear on the albino's face as she gazed thoughtfully at Misato. "Is this…normal for people?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Misato admitted, thinking how some people would show a side of themselves they kept strictly under lock and key when you least expected it. "But…change isn't always a bad thing."

Returning her gaze to the road before her, Rei once again appeared to be lost in thought. "Perhaps," was all she could say.

Realizing that Rei was done talking, Misato focused on her driving. Seeing that the light six blocks away had just turned yellow, she floored the accelerator, and sent her Renault flying down the streets.

* * *

When Misato finally arrived at NERV that day, she and Rei received the usual greetings and pleasantries as they strode down the hallways. The albino went to the Ready Room to relieve Asuka and put on her own plug suit, while Misato went to change as well, something that had become a habit of hers since being given the form-fitting outfit.

Smiling as she pressed the button on her wrist, causing the plug suit to hiss as it adapted to fit snugly about her shapely contours, Misato knew that it was more than wanting to be ready, just in case of an attack. The enhanced stares the plug suit resulted in her being given were more than enough reason for her to smile. Especially the way Makoto had once fallen out of his seat while ogling her, giving her reason to smile and the rest of the bridge crew to laugh.

And there was another reason, one that the Major didn't feel fit to speak of. An unspoken hope of hers. That maybe, just maybe, while she was on base and Shinji was not, that an Angel would come out of nowhere. That one of the beasts that had haunted her for so long would emerge, giving her the chance to go out and fight. To let her hand be the one to strike down one of the damned monstrosities, rather than force the children to once again fight on her behalf.

_Of course, every time one of those monsters shows up, it puts the entire world in danger, _Misato reminded herself. Trying to put a damper on her eagerness as she strode to the bridge, to put her own desires where they belonged. Out of the way of her handling of her duties.

When she finally arrived at the nerve-center of Headquarters, Misato quickly saw that everyone was going about their business. Shigeru, Makoto, and Maya were all at their stations, with Ritsuko hovering about, going over whatever duties she had that day. Only to notice the sound of footsteps approaching, at which point she looked at her friend and smiled.

"Well, so good of you to join us, Misato," Ritsuko spoke in a halfway teasing manner.

"Hey, Rits," Misato returned easily. "How're things going here?"

"Oh, pretty well, I suppose," the doctor answered, shrugging as she approached. "We recently completed some of the modifications to the Evas." When Misato gave the doctor a confused look, Ritsuko smiled. "Remember? The new weapons I mentioned before?"

"Right, right, I almost forgot," Misato started, shaking her head ruefully. "Actually, I was wondering if anything…unusual had been going on here today."

"There's been nothing out of the ordinary so far," came another voice. When Misato looked about, she saw Fuyutsuki approaching. As the older man drew closer, he bowed his head politely. "Good morning, Major."

"Good morning, sir," Misato answered, snapping off a crisp salute. "I haven't seen you around lately."

Shrugging, Fuyutsuki answered, "Given everything that's been happening lately, I can't say I'm surprised. Especially with the Committee riding our asses." Giving a self-depreciating sniff, the older man eyed Misato's garment. "I see you've found your…new uniform to be to your liking."

Grinning as Fuyutsuki subtly reminded her that he was old, not dead, Misato did a little twirl. "Well, I haven't heard anyone else complain so far."

"Boy, I'll say!" Makoto was heard saying in a deliberately hushed manner. When Misato and several others turned to look at his, the Lieutenant's eyes widened as the realization that he had been speaking louder than he had intended hit home. He then returned to his workstation with exaggerated attentiveness.

The memory of Makoto shooting himself in the foot left Misato with a smile on her face for the better part of an hour.

* * *

_Damn, I hate this, _Kaito Misawa thought bitterly as he skulked about one of the NERV storage centers littered throughout Tokyo-3. His flashlight cutting through the musty air, dust particles tickling his nose, leaving him with an ever-present urge to sneeze.

Kaito was your standard Section 2 man. He could fight, he could handle weapons, and he wasn't exactly the most imaginative of people. But he did his job, and he did it well, despite being grossly underpaid. Which meant, of course, that he followed orders.

Even when the orders happened to suck rather royally. As did his.

Opening the door to the next portion of that particular storage facility, Kaito wound up coughing bitterly on the resultant wave of dust. "Dammit!" he snarled, trying in vain to wave the air clear. "I don't believe this! 'Check storage building 12!' he says! 'We can't afford any security breaches,' he says!" The thought of the orders that had sent him to this dusty, miserable, vermin-infested dump burning in his brain, the Section 2 man swept his flashlight across the area. "Well, it's a goddamned waste of time, I say!"

Looking at the various technical components that were stored there, Kaito continued to move through the building. Fully aware that Section 2 had been fully mobilized since after the 1st Fallen's attack. Checking under every rock, in every nook and cranny, searching for more of the damned things. Fully aware that there were far more unpleasant places to look than this. The vats of contaminated LCL and Gendo's office coming to mind right away.

_It still doesn't change the fact that my allergies are going nuts! _Kaito grumbled inwardly. Only to stop when something towards the back of the storage area caught and reflected the light.

"What the…?" Kaito muttered, immediately confused. All of the things there were packed in wooden crates, and there wasn't supposed to be any unpacked equipment there.

Frowning to himself, Kaito took a step back, trying to see what his light had bounced off of. When it once again was reflected back to him, the Section 2 man took a step forward, then another one. His hand already on his radio, ready to signal for backup.

_C'mon, you're just being paranoid, _he told himself. _Some damned idiot probably just left a stereo or something out, that's…_

That was when Kaito finally got a good look at the thing in the storage building. A thing that emptied his mind, sending his flashlight plummeting to the ground. A thing that had him calling for backup as soon as his mind had recovered enough to do so.

* * *

"Commander, Major?" Shigeru frowned intently, looking hard at his station. "I just got a call in from Section 2."

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Fuyutsuki wondered, his expression hardening.

"It looks like they found something. A…suspicious object, they say," Shigeru elaborated, a concerned frown marking his face.

"A suspicious object?" Misato repeated as she and Ritsuko drew closer to Shigeru's station. "What kind of suspicious object?!"

"They're not sure, sir," Shigeru answered, looking at the report as it appeared on his screen. "According to their report, it's some kind of transparent spheroid. It looks like it's made out of metal and some kind of plastic, and there's all kind of equipment fitted on it. There also appears to be…something inside of it."

"What?" Ritsuko started, her eyes widening with increased interest. She leaned over Shigeru's shoulder, looking at the data herself. "Lieutenant…does the report give any indication of what this…something looks like? Does it appear to be organic?"

"It doesn't say, ma'am," Shigeru responded, looking over his shoulder at the three of them. "All they'll say is that there's some kind of reddish liquid inside of the sphere as well."

"Red…like LCL?" Ritsuko prompted. When Shigeru failed to say anything in response, the doctor straightened up and looked over to where Fuyutsuki stood, taking note of everything that happened. "Commander, it's possible that what Section 2 has found is a suspension capsule for an embryonic Fallen!"

"What?!" Misato gaped, caught between two forms of shock. One was the type that came when she needed to ready herself for potential disaster. While the other was of a completely different nature; incredulity at the idea that Section 2, quite possibly the biggest bunch of incompetent morons in the history of the Earth, had actually done something _right _for once.

Shaking her head in awe, Ritsuko spoke hard and fast. "Listen, if that's what it is, then this could be the chance of a lifetime! If we can disable the activation systems that initiate the Fallen's growth cycle, then -!"

"Then we can contain this creature and study it indefinitely," Fuyutsuki agreed. When Ritsuko nodded her confirmation, the older man took a commanding posture and stared out at the people beneath him. "Lieutenant Aoba, alert Section 2 to Dr. Akagi's theory! Have them take every precaution needed to make sure that this Fallen does not awaken! Once we are certain that it is safe, I want that thing brought in for analysis!"

"Maya, have Rei report to the Eva cages right away!" Misato barked, her face tightening in the manner of true warrior. "Shigeru, Makoto, have all three Evas prepared for emergency launch, and recall Shinji and Asuka immediately!"

"Huh?!" Makoto got out, even as Shigeru and Maya turned to look at Misato.

"It's possible that whoever sent that Fallen is already aware that it's been found," Misato explained tersely, her mind already breaking the situation down into dangerous possibilities, odds of success in the face of the unknown. "If that's the case, then whoever sent it will probably activate it and any other Fallen they have in the city as soon as possible!"

"Right! Understood, ma'am!" Makoto responded before carrying out her orders. Opening a signal to the Ready Room, NERV's resident otaku was soon greeted by the image of the 1st Child. "Rei, get down to the Eva cages immediately!"

"Understood," Rei answered quietly. Even more quietly than Makoto was accustomed to.

While Makoto was frowning over the fact that the albino had seemed even paler than normal, Ritsuko was coming up beside the Major. "Misato, I don't like this. Unit 03 is almost fully repaired. If whoever's behind the Fallen knows that…"

"Then it makes sense that they'd try to keep our forces to a minimum," Misato concurred grimly. Her eyes narrowing suspiciously, the Major looked her friend in the face. "Have patrols been made of the base?"

"Anywhere that's accessible enough for a Fallen to be hidden," Ritsuko answered. Then her friend's reasoning clicked with her. "You don't think…there's another one inside of NERV?!"

"It's happened before," Misato stated firmly, already coming to a decision. "Hyuga, as of this moment, I'm transferring command of operations to you!"

Turning about in his chair, Makoto stared incredulously at Misato. "M-me?!" he stammered out, his eyes ballooning out of their sockets. Taking a moment to study the Major's expression, confirming that, no, this wasn't her idea of a joke, he shook his head in order to clear it out. "B-but, Major, why?!"

"If there's another Fallen out there, then we might not have much time before it starts growing. If that's the case, we might not be able to wait for the others," Misato argued, silently reprimanding herself for her own eagerness from before. And reminding herself of the wisdom of being careful what one wished for.

Putting her self-recriminations aside, Misato got down to business. "Have all the Evas equipped with the modular battery packs and pallet rifles! And have Unit 01 fitted with a prog lance as well!"

Just as Misato was preparing to go to the Eva cages as well, her ears were filled with the sound of an alarm blaring, the screens flashing red. Her blood running cold, Misato looked about at the bridge personnel, who were already trying to uncover the cause of the alarm.

"Status!" Fuyutsuki demanded fiercely.

"Sir, we just detected an explosion in Tokyo-3! A cocoon has been sighted, and it's already growing!" Maya reported, sweat marking her face.

_Damn, I hate being right! _Misato thought, quickly turning about.

"Where's the cocoon?!" Misato demanded as she moved to Maya's station. Quickly looking over the other woman's shoulder, the Major's eyes widened before she blanched with horror. Slapping her hand over her mouth, it suddenly became a struggle not to simply throw up or pass out.

_"Oh, dear God, no!" _Misato cried out, numbed with horror.

* * *

"Seriously? You haven't beaten her once at it?" Hikari gaped.

"Not even once!" Asuka grumbled sourly as she sat next to her friend. "I'm telling you, Hikari, Wondergirl is the official master of 'Cyber Surfer Assault'! She's taken to that thing like a fish to water!"

"Wow. She must really be getting the hang of that 'Master Arcade' game she found," Hikari commented, enjoying this opportunity to discuss something ordinary. "How's she doing with the other games?"

"Well, she's pretty good with most of the rest of them. Except for one of them," Asuka commented, this time a bit of a gloat coming to her voice. "As far as I know, she hasn't won a single round of 'Hell-Biker Extreme'!"

Smiling at the clear anticipation in Asuka's voice, Hikari looked expectantly at her friend. "And that's because…?"

"Because I've kicked her butt at it every single time!" Asuka informed Hikari easily.

"Wow. It sure seems like you two are spending a lot of time together," Hikari gathered.

"Yeah, I guess," Asuka smiled. "So how about you, huh? Your dad still…"

Frowning somewhat, Hikari shook her head. "No, he hasn't said anything about moving lately. I guess he hasn't had any luck finding a different job," she noted, a hint of sadness to her words. Then, seeming to realize Asuka's concerned expression, the pigtailed girl brightened up. "Anyway, I'm sure glad you could make it to school today. It's sure nice having someone to talk to."

Nodding, Asuka returned Hikari's look. "Yeah, I know that feeling. In fact, I -!"

Before the German could finish her sentence, she was almost deafened by an explosion. Feeling the school rattle from the force of the blast, Asuka and everyone else in the class instinctively stood up and looked about, trying to figure out what had caused the building to tremble. "What was that?!" she heard Kensuke demand of the open air, even as the other students and even the elderly teacher tried to figure out what was going on.

"Look! Out there!" came the voice of another student. A girl that Asuka didn't know particularly well, whose eyes were filled with fear, and her outstretched hand pointed directly out the window.

"What the hell is _that?!" _Toji demanded, even as Asuka leaned towards the window, her own mind flooded with horror. For less than a block away, a building was crumbling as something within it grew, absorbing the building even as it continued to become larger.

_A Fallen! _Asuka realized, a gaping pit opening up in her stomach. A dread filling her that was so intense, it robbed her body of strength and purpose.

"A Fa- I mean, an Angel!" Shinji was heard, cutting himself off as he realized his blunder. Looking over her shoulder, Asuka saw a determined expression on his face, the one that frequently appeared when the pressure was on the 3rd Child. "We have to get to the shelters!"

"Right! Everyone, exit the classroom in an orderly fashion!" Hikari was heard speaking.

However, despite the fact that the class representative was speaking plainly, despite her obvious fear, most of the other students somehow misinterpreted her as saying, _Run away screaming in total panic!_ Because that was what they did instead.

Not willing to waste time splitting hairs, Asuka quickly followed, all of her training kicking in immediately. If this Fallen was like its predecessors, than she had roughly ten minutes to make it to the Geofront and relative safety. From there, she could easily get to NERV Headquarters, and take her place in Unit 02. _Wondergirl and Misato are probably already getting ready to launch! _Asuka thought as she rushed down the hallways, and then took the staircase two steps at time. _I have to hurry! I can't let them beat me to this thing! I can't! I have to -!_

The German's feverish train of thought was interrupted when she was sent stumbling into the wall by another student, and was stunned by both the blow and the fall. Quickly recovering, Asuka looked after the boy who had bowled her over, and snarled, "Thanks a lot, creep!" Sneering as she got back to her feet, the redhead grumbled beneath her breath. "Honestly, Hikari, I…!"

It was then that Asuka realized something was wrong. A deep pit in her stomach opened, prompting the redhead to look about, to confirm what she already knew. Hikari was nowhere in sight, and neither were some of the other children from her class.

_Wh-where are they?! _Asuka wondered, fear already gnawing at her. _Where's Hikari?!_

_She's dead, _Misato's voice came in her mind, causing Asuka's heart to skip a beat. The terror she had experienced at that moment returning to her.

_No…not this again! _Asuka thought, her blood running cold. _That was a lie, a trick, remember?_

But even as Asuka thought this, she realized the fear that memory held was real. Frighteningly real.

Watching as other children raced down the steps, Asuka realized that she couldn't see any familiar faces amongst them. Her fear growing, the German reached out and grabbed one of the children by the arm.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" the boy cried out, fixing an accusing gaze on Asuka.

"Where's Hikari?!" Asuka demanded, looking the boy straight in the eye. "Where is she?!"

"How should I know?!" the boy demanded before wrenching himself free of Asuka's grasp.

Watching as the boy ran away, Asuka once again looked up the staircase, with students still flowing down it. Ignoring her instincts, the voice that told her that her latest chance at glory was slipping away with every moment the Fallen had to grow to maturity, Asuka climbed back up the stairs, her eyes wide as she ran. As soon as she back on her floor, she looked about, searching for any sign of her friend.

"Come on, this way!" Hikari's voice was heard, drawing Asuka's attention like a hawk. Looking down the hall, far away from her own class, she saw Hikari and a few others helping to organize the evacuation of the school.

"Hikari, what are you doing here?!" Asuka demanded, running up to her friend.

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Hikari responded. Shaking her head, the pigtailed girl returned her attention to the students that were still leaving the class. "Asuka, you should be heading to NERV!"

"And you should get to the shelters with the others!" Asuka retorted, taking the other girl by her shoulders, forcing Hikari to look the German in the eyes.

"I have to help with the evacuation!" Hikari protested determinedly. Letting a sigh of irritation escape her lips, the class representative stared at her friend. "Look, Shinji and Toji are helping some of the others get out! You should get to NERV as quickly as you can! I'm sure they'll need you!"

"Not until you get out as well!" Asuka protested. The anxiety she had felt before returning.

"No! I have to stay here! This is my _responsibility!_" Hikari declared forcefully. Then, seeing the fear in Asuka's eyes, the pigtailed girl managed a smile. "Look, I'll be fine!"

_Hikari…during that last attack...were you able to get to the shelters? Before the battle started?_ Asuka's own voice rang in her memories. To which the Hikari in her mind answered, _No, we didn't. You know Nozomi, my little sister? When we were heading towards the shelters, we got separated, and I had to go back to try and find her._

In that instant, ten years of training and waiting and anticipation of glory went head-to-head with the value of one person's life. One person who had befriended a girl she knew nothing about, had believed in the German when she had begun to have trouble believing in herself. The part of Asuka that desired nothing more than to be great, to have everyone admire her for her skill as an Eva pilot, as well as the part that feared for her own life, was desperately pleading for her to run. To escape to the security of the inside of an Entry Plug, where she would command all the power of her Unit 02.

The part of Asuka that was a normal girl thought of the pain she had felt when she had believed, even for a few moments, that her dearest friend had died because of her own recklessness and carelessness. She felt that agony again…and almost died from it.

_And I want you to know that the next time you feel those things, they _won't_ go away just because I say a few words and make it all disappear,_ the memory of Misato said in Asuka's mind once again. Something the 2nd Child knew to be true…and in that moment, the battle within her ended.

"No, Hikari. I'm not leaving without you," Asuka stated firmly, causing her friend to once again look at her. "And if you're not leaving until everybody's out…then I guess I'll just have to help you _get_ them out!"

Staggered by the emotion, the caring in Asuka's voice, Hikari's own face softened somewhat. Only to be reinforced by responsibility. "But Asuka, they need you at NERV, and…!"

"Look, Rei's already there, and…there's another pilot on standby," Asuka confessed, barely able to force the words past her lips. Then, her own emotional barriers on the verge of collapse, the German gazed soulfully at her friend. "Besides…it wouldn't matter if I beat that thing. Not if…you weren't around anymore, Hikari."

Her eyes fluttering at the sheer emotion in Asuka's words, Hikari could only look at her for a time, wondering what had happened, why she was suddenly so fearful. Then, her own face slowly melting into a smile, Hikari nodded. "Then we better hurry! I don't want to be around when that thing starts to attack!"

"No arguments here!" Asuka responded, and as one, the two of them began their work, making sure that everyone else escaped to safety.

* * *

While the two girls went to work, another set of eyes studied the chaos that was Tokyo-3, her mind frenzied with conflict, with hatred and rage. At the fury she felt at the betrayal she had suffered, of how her masterful strategy had been undone by a single act of sabotage.

"No…I won't let this stop me!" the madwoman hissed as she surveyed the data coming into her. "You may have been given one of my children, but you won't stop me, Yui! No, not this time!"

Releasing a demented cackle, the woman watched as her latest creation swelled within its cocoon, slowly reaching its full growth. "Gendo…I'm going to enjoy listening to you howl in misery when I take your _precious _Yui away from you!"

Laughing in a way that betrayed her utter insanity, the madwoman couldn't help but admire her own ingenuity, her ability to take a bad situation and turn it to her advantage. So what if her backer had discovered the true nature of her latest scheme, and had arranged for it to be scuttled? The madwoman didn't care. Even if her latest creation somehow failed, it would still pave the way for her victory.

"Go ahead and run, you filthy things!" the madwoman hissed, crazed laughter escaping her lips. Already envisioning the horror that would be evident on the faces of the fools of NERV…once their pilots and all their potential replacements were dead. "There's nowhere to hide, and _no one to stop me!_"

* * *

_"What do you mean, the catapults are offline?!" _Misato howled wrathfully.

Makoto recoiled from the Major's image, the woman looking so utterly enraged as she sat in Unit 01 that she looked ready to crawl out through the screen and strangle him to death. "I don't know what happened, Major!" he confessed, pounding at his station. "The launch systems were powering up normally, when the circuits for the catapult systems just…died out!"

"It's not just the catapults!" Shigeru exclaimed. "All the launch gates are sealed, too!"

"Dammit! We've been _hacked!_" Misato protested vehemently, looking as she wanted to break something but couldn't find anything convenient. The Major then swiveled her wrathful gaze elsewhere. "Ritsuko! Can't you do something about this?!"

"We're working on it as fast as we can!" Ritsuko protested, working alongside Maya and several other technicians. "It looks like the launch programs have been scrambled! They've been replaced with complete nonsense!"

"That's right! All the equipment seems to be intact! It's just not accepting our commands!" Maya explained as her fingers rained down upon her keyboard, their tempo mirroring the technician's anxiety.

Letting out a slight growl of frustration, Misato's image on the screen looked directly at the Sub Commander. "Sir, request permission to use the base ventilation shafts to get to the surface!"

"Request denied!" Fuyutsuki retorted instantly.

_"But, sir -!" _Misato shrilled, frustration and desperation shining in her eyes.

"Listen to me, Major!" Fuyutsuki countered, his voice and demeanor cool, calm and collected. "If you use the shafts, then you will be forced to jettison your power cables long before you reach the surface. If the Fallen hatches before you can reach the city, which is _very _likely, then it will likely destroy all the available power cables. Leaving you completely dependent on the Evas' batteries. And given how dangerous the previous Fallen were, that is an unacceptable situation."

"We still haven't finished the repairs from the last battle, Major! Over half the surface umbilical ports are still gone!" Makoto reported. Reminding Misato of things she knew all too well. "It'll be suicide to try it!"

"But the children!" Misato pleaded. "That _monster _is growing right next to their school! They'll never get away in time!" Shuddering within Unit 01's Entry Plug, the purple-haired woman fixed her desperate gaze on Ritsuko. "There's got to be _something _we can do!"

The wheels turning within her mind, Ritsuko seemed to considering various possibilities. "There's one chance," she muttered. "If I can erase the corrupted launch program, I should be able to use the backup systems to manually open the launch gates. If we can direct a power surge into the catapult systems, then -!"

"Stop talking and just do it!" Misato ordered, her piercing gaze boring straight into Ritsuko's eyes.

"Right! Maya! Come here!" Ritsuko ordered, looking from her understudy to two other technicians. "You two! Get me some tools and a control board!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Maya responded while the other two techs went for the required objects.

_I just hope we have enough time! _Ritsuko thought. Silently wondering just how long until the monster above tore free of its cocoon.

* * *

"Asuka!" Shinji was heard crying out, much to the redhead's surprise.

Looking about with eyes filled with confusion, Asuka scanned the streets of Tokyo-3 until she found the source of the cry. "Shinji!" the German shouted, picking up her pace as she caught sight of Shinji and several other students. "I thought you were heading for the Geofront!"

"Come here!" Shinji beckoned, gesturing for Asuka and her group to come closer, his distress clear. As the redhead, Hikari, and two other girls that had escaped the school with them approached, they saw what had the boy so worried. A car had slammed into a streetlight, crumpling its front. Smoke was still spewing out of the ruined engine, and the driver of the car sat in front of the wheel, his forehead a bloodied mess.

"What happened?!" Hikari demanded, even as Toji and Kensuke tried to get the driver out, only to have their grunts of effort unrewarded when the door refused to yield. The sound of several of Tokyo-3's buildings descending into the relative safety filling their ears, and reinforced the sense of danger to them all.

"We were heading for the shelters when this guy came out of nowhere and almost ran us down!" Toji reported, his face creased with the strain of his efforts.

"He turned when he saw us, but…!" Kensuke fumbled, gesturing at the broken car.

"We get the idea!" Asuka grumbled. "Honestly, you Stooges are useless!"

"C'mon! We have to get him out of there!" Hikari stated, moving to the other door.

"That one's no good, either!" Toji declared, his casts giving mechanical sounds of protest as he continued to strain against the unmoving door. "If you want to help, then get over here!"

"Wait! Toji! Your cast!" Hikari cried out, her eyes flashing with inspiration. "You think it can break the windshield?!"

Pausing in his efforts, the jock quickly eyed the protective metal shell that had helped his new arm to grow. Knotting his brows, he raised his left hand, and made a fist with it, then looked at the cracked glass at the front. "One way to find out!" Toji gritted before jumping on the hood of the car. Bracing himself up with his right hand, he then cocked his left fist, and used it to deliver a punishing blow to the glass in front of the empty passenger's side seat, at the point where the most cracks intersected.

Metal met broken glass, and glass lost. Shards of the windshield fell into the car, while Toji used his left arm to clear more of the glass away. "Hey, get over here!" the jock ordered, gesturing for the rest of Asuka's group to join him as he crawled in and unbuckled the driver. "Gimme a hand with this!"

While several of the other children moved to help, Asuka moved over to Shinji's side. "Shinji, how long has it been since the cocoon started growing?!"

"Five minutes…I think," Shinji answered shakily. Clearly aware of just how vulnerable they were.

"You _think?!_" Asuka repeated, eyes widening as she gaped at the boy.

"I haven't been keeping track, okay?!" Shinji retorted, the tension of the moment showing in his voice. "In case you haven't noticed, we've been kind of busy!"

Tempted to say something nasty in response, but ultimately deciding that now was not the best time for it, Asuka turned her attention to the car as Toji checked the man's pulse with his right hand. "He's alive," the jock reported. "Pulse is weak, but steady!"

"Shouldn't we try to wake him?" Kensuke asked.

"No. We don't know how badly he's hurt," Hikari stated flatly, looking at the others. "He could have a concussion, he could…!"

"He could be _dead_, and so could us when that Angel decides to show up!" Toji retorted, pulling at the man, easing him towards the opening in the window. "Come on! Give me a hand here!"

Not waiting for additional urging, Shinji and Asuka joined the rest of the children in easing the unconscious driver out of the car, using as much caution as they felt they could afford. As soon as the injured man was out of the car and lying on the hood, Toji smiled as he glanced at his cast. "Looks like the doc came through for me again!"

"Alright, Toji, get under his left arm! Fujiko, take his right!" Hikari ordered, gesturing for one of the other girls to help. Moving up to the car, the two teens eased the man into a sitting position.

"Wait, Hikari!" Asuka protested, genuine fear creeping over her face. "If we try and carry this guy, then there's no way we'll be able to get to shelters in time!"

"We can't just leave him here!" Hikari protested fiercely. Going up to the car, she helped the other two ease the man off the hood. "Look, you and Shinji should get to NERV! We'll be alright!"

"But -!" Asuka sputtered. Standing there helplessly as Shinji joined the others in helping Toji and the girl with the wounded man.

"We can't leave you out here!" Shinji protested as he helped his friend. Then, aiming a rueful smile at Asuka, he added, "Besides, we'd never get to NERV in time, anyway, so…"

Icy claws grasping her heart, Asuka realized that Shinji was right. With less than five minutes left before the Fallen hatched, then there was no way she could escape to the shelters or NERV in time. There would be no escape from the destructive monster looming in the wings.

Shuddering at this sudden awareness, at just how the _real _the danger was becoming, Asuka found herself momentarily frozen. Helpless to anything but watch as Shinji and the others began to help the driver. Apparently without fear for their own lives, and with nothing to gain from what they were doing.

As she watched them carry the wounded man along the streets, Asuka felt her throat clench, her mind abuzz with fear and conflict, before she finally began to move after them.

* * *

_Man, this guy is heavy! _Toji thought as he struggled to hold up his end of the wounded driver. The bleeding man basically dead weight on his shoulder, and it was easy to see that the girl who was helping him was having similar difficulties.

"Say, what was your name again?" Toji asked, suddenly curious about the girl who was helping him.

"Fujiko," the girl answered, her voice showing her own strain. Then, smiling even as sweat rolled down her face, she returned the jock's gaze. "And you're Toji, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Toji answered, trying not to waste his breath needlessly.

Sighing, Fujiko looked at the boy with an impish expression. "Having second thoughts about this?"

"Hey, we couldn't just leave this bozo behind!" Toji retorted, taking a moment to mop his brow with his free arm. Only to be annoyed when reminded that his cast, while excellent at protecting his arm and even serving as an impromptu cudgel, didn't make a very good mop.

"Even with an Angel growing in the middle of the city?" Fujiko asked. The fear behind her words unmistakable. "I mean…well, that is -!"

"We're not leaving anybody behind! _Especially _with an Angel around!" Toji retorted harshly.

Fujiko blinked in surprise at the jock's forwardness, only to look down at the streets. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I mean…I heard about…that is…"

"Hey, let's just keep moving, okay?!" Toji grumbled, as he tried to focus his thoughts. Doing his best to think only of how he couldn't abandon anybody to the wrath of the Angels…while doing everything he could not to think about that day. When his newly minted Unit 03 had been possessed by an Angel, rendering him helpless witness to the carnage his Eva had assaulted both Asuka and Rei. How he had begged Shinji to fight back when the Angel had turned its sights on Unit 01, pleaded for his best friend not to make him live the memory of his friend's death for the rest of the days, his words met only with silence. The relief and agony he had experienced when Unit 01 had fought back…followed by darkness when the horned destroyer had crushed Unit 03 utterly.

As much as Toji wished otherwise, this memory was followed by other ones. Memories of how he had awoken in the hospital room that Shinji was also sleeping in. Finding Hikari at his side…and pieces of his own body gone forever. Memories of depression and gloom when he realized that he would be forever barred from enjoying things like running, jumping, playing sports, even clapping his hands in applause for a concert. All these things would never be his to enjoy again. Memories of how Toji had fallen completely into despair, until someone had come into his hospital room, and changed his life forever…

Toji's thoughts were cut off by an ominous sound echoing throughout the city. A deafening roar that caused the buildings to shudder, the very ground beneath his feet to tremble. His eyes going wide, Toji looked back over his own left shoulder, marginally aware that the others were doing the same thing.

"The Angel…" Toji got out, his eyes wide. The memories of his own mutilation closing in on him, fear chilling him to the bone.

"Hikari, we're out of time!" Asuka cried out in a voice filled with fear. "We have to find someplace to hide!"

As Toji turned about, he saw Hikari nod before quickly looking about. "There's a parking garage over there!" she announced, pointing at a street corner just opposite them. "If we can get to the lower levels…!"

"Right!" Kensuke agreed. The otaku then turned to look at teens burdened with the wounded man. "C'mon, you two! Pick up the pace!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Fujiko countered, her voice betraying a frayed temper. Something Toji couldn't blame her for, and was tempted to say something as well. However, as Toji was already winded, he decided that trading insults with Kensuke was a luxury he couldn't afford to waste his breath on. So with a grunt of increased effort, the boy forced his body to move that much faster.

As it turned out, it wasn't nearly fast enough. For before they had gotten even halfway there, the children heard something. A sound that sounded distinctly like footsteps. A sound that grew louder, more forceful, each time it was heard.

Looking about and assessing the situation, Hikari began skipping along, gesturing for the others to follow her. "This way! Come on!" she cried out, even as the other girl from her group followed, along with Asuka and Kensuke. Shinji lagged behind, encouraging Toji and Fujiko to move faster, all the while the footsteps drew closer.

_That better be an Eva, _Toji thought grimly as he and his partner finally managed the still-unconscious driver around the corner of the skyscraper, where they found Hikari and the others waiting. Quickly setting the man down against the building, the jock sucked in a deep breath as he watched Shinji and Asuka move to the corner and peek out at the streets. _Because if it isn't…_

"Do you see it?" Hikari asked tersely.

"Is it an Angel?" Kensuke wondered, caught between terror and excitement. "Man, I wish I had my camera!"

"Shh!" Asuka hissed, looking back just long enough to place her finger to her lips and gesture for silence. And just long enough for everyone to see just how pale she had become.

Knowing fear when he saw it and definitely not liking the sight of it on Asuka's face, Toji joined the pilots in peeking around the corner, searching for the source of the footsteps. It wasn't long before it came into view, and the three of them saw beyond a doubt that it wasn't an Eva. Unless they had built a new one since Toji's Unit 03 had been destroyed, and decided to bury the needle on the Ugly Meter with it.

The first thing that Toji noticed was the massive blades sported by the monster. Its arms were built along the same lines of those of a praying mantis, except instead of one scythe-like blade per arm, several jagged, mismatched blades of different sizes and shapes erupted appeared from beneath a series of yellow, translucent pods. The creature's upper torso was roughly oval-shaped, with a series of spikes and blades in line along the top, extending into a serrated, whip-like protrusion extending from the back. At the front was the head, connected to the body by a neck that bent down, similar to that of a buzzard. There were four blobby eyes around the head, backed by four stubby antennae. The mouth consisted of four gnashing, pincer-like things. When it opened, many smaller teeth could be seen decorating the interior of the mouth.

"Ugh," Toji grimaced as the thing came even closer, giving him a good look at the thing's lower body. Its legs were structured like those of a bull or a goat, only instead of hooves, it had four toes splayed out at the compass points, and every time it took a step, there a was distinct hissing sound. "What's that sound?!"

"It's feeding on the street," Shinji commented as the monster continued, its footprints plainly visible. Melted concrete dripped down from its feet as the creature continued onward, its head bobbing about as it looked one way, then the next.

"Now what?!" Toji wondered, as the monster suddenly drew to a halt, something drawing its attention. Slowly, it turned to look at one of the skyscrapers, all of its eyes seeming to focus on it. Then, with a horrifying screech that put to shame the sound of nails on a chalkboard, the monster swung one of its bladed arms, tearing off the top half of the building.

As Asuka let out a fearful gasp, shrinking back a bit, the three of them were joined by Kensuke and Hikari in watching the creature bring its open mouth down upon the shattered building, its pincer-jaws ripping into metal and concrete as it dug even deeper into the inside of the building.

"What's it doing?!" Hikari wondered, baffled by the monster's behavior. Until it brought its head up and swung it about one way, then the next, sending bits of debris flying across the streets. As the five teenagers watched, some of the debris fell within view of them. Debris such a chunks of concrete, steel…and body parts.

As Kensuke turned green at the sight of what might have been an arm flipping about the streets, along with other things, Asuka slammed back around the corner. As pale as a sheet before the rest of them joined her in once again hiding.

"What happened?!" Fujiko demanded, as the other girl looked at them worriedly. The unconscious man blissfully aware of their doom.

"It's the Angel!" Kensuke reported, jerking his thumb back in its general direction, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "It wrecked a building just so that it could _eat _the people in it!"

"It's gonna kill us…!" Asuka gasped out, her face filled with absolute horror.

"No, it's not!" Hikari countered, looking over her shoulder at the parking garage. "If we can get in there in time -!"

"It's gonna kill us!" Asuka insisted, her terror clear to Toji and the others. "It killed those people, and it's gonna find us and kill us and -!"

"It's not going to find us!" Hikari insisted, grabbing her friend's wrist. The pigtailed girl then attempted to pull the German to her feet, only to have Asuka shake her head in negation at everything she said. "Asuka, c'mon! We just have to hold out until the Evas get here, and then -!"

"Be quiet!" Shinji ordered, looking back at them. As Toji and the others looked at the boy, they saw the tension in his features. "It's coming."

"It's coming. It's coming!" Asuka repeated, scared beyond the capacity for thought. Shaking her head as if she could deny the reality of what was happening, of the footsteps that once again were drawing closer. Heralding their doom.

Drawing up to the corner, Toji peeked around the corner, and saw the monster slowly moving towards them. Unhurried and once again searching for potential victims. He then looked at the other children, and looked at the relative safety of the parking garage, just over a block away. Difficult enough to reach even without the unconscious driver, and no guarantee of safety. Not with the way the monster had ripped apart a skyscraper, just to get at what people had been in there.

While no mathematician, Toji knew sports, and knew what it took to win. He knew that sometimes, one player had to take one for the team. Especially to keep the star players around for the rest of game.

Looking at Shinji, Toji placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Get the others to safety, then get to NERV as soon as you can," he spoke with deceptive softness. "I'll buy you some time."

"What?" Shinji returned, looking up at the jock. "Toji, what are you -?"

Not waiting for Shinji to conclude his sentence, Toji jumped into the street, waving his arms into the air. "Hey, you butt-ugly monster! Here I am!"

"Toji, _what are you doing?!"_ Hikari shrieked, her eyes wide with horror. Even as the monster swiveled its head, fixing the jock with all four eyes.

"That's right, you stupid Angel! Just _try _and get me!" Toji spoke tauntingly before taking off at a run. Heading away from the others as fast as he could. Spurred on by the roar of the Angel even as it started after him.

"Toji, no! Don't do it!" Hikari begged, trying to chase after the boy. Only to be stopped by a frantic Asuka, who leapt about and brought her friend down with a desperate tackle.

Too far away to make out what Hikari shouted at Asuka, Toji poured on all the speed he could muster. Taking a moment to look over his shoulder at the tremendous beast that trudged down the street after him, the former 4th Child realized something important. For as ungainly as it had seemed at first, it was still very large, and fast for its size. A lot faster than he was.

Instinctively, Toji realized that he had precisely one chance. Recalling how he occasionally had to stomp cockroaches that decided to try to invade his home, how fast the nasty little buggers were, and that while they were fairly easy to squash when out in the open, they were basically impossible to get to when they found shelter in and around the furniture. And while there wasn't any Angel-sized tables and chairs around, there were still plenty of big buildings to block the monster on his tail, and more than a few nooks and crannies that Toji could navigate.

Staying close to the buildings as he ran down the block, Toji never once looked back, relying on his ears to notify him that the Angel was still in pursuit. Keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead, searching for an alley, a side-street, any possible avenue of escape. Even as the monstrous footsteps shook the streets behind him.

While his eyes searched, Toji's ears detected the wind being sliced apart above him, followed by the shattering of concrete. Instantly realizing what had happened, Toji hugged even closer to the building, hoping that the building itself would help shelter him from the worst of the debris, while raising his left arm above his head. He was just in time, for a chunk of the building rained down on him and would have rendered him insensate if it had not been blocked by the metallic cast on his arm.

_Maybe I should ask the doc if I can keep this thing! It sure comes in handy! _Toji thought with false mirth as he continued to be pelted with masonry. When it finally ceased, the Angel once again roared hatefully, and slashed the building in half, sending even more rubble pouring down. _Though I have to admit, I'm kinda missing my Eva right now!_

Even as this thought occurred to him, Toji spied a potential escape. A tight alley lay just ahead, dark and grimy and narrow. More of a divider between buildings than a space of value. Except when one was looking for an escape route.

Reaching out with his left hand and grabbing onto the corner, Toji swung himself into the alley, never once losing momentum as the Angel continued to pursue him. _Alright, you big, dumb, ugly! Let's see if you can get me now!_

As if responding to his unspoken challenge, the Angel screeched in hatred before taking out its frustration on one of the buildings bordering the alley. Deciding to chance looking over his shoulder, Toji blanched and quickly wished he hadn't. Realizing that it couldn't just walk through the buildings, the monster decided to clear a path, and was raking its many blades down the buildings, slowly collapsing them.

At that moment, Toji realized a key flaw in his plan. For when he had been going after roaches in his apartment, only to lose them beneath furniture, he had never been able to compensate with this difficulty by simply ripping apart anything in his path.

The Angel was going to kill him. Even if it meant tearing apart the entire city to do so.

_No. I can't die like this! _Toji thought furiously, the sight of the buildings being utterly shredded as the creatures fought its way towards him giving his legs a new level of speed. _I didn't die back then, I can't let it happen now!_

As the jock continued onwards, his overloaded brain straining to find a way out, Toji heard the sound of machines working. Large machines, as well as a whooshing of air. Stopping and turning about, he looked towards the sound…before grinning broadly.

"Game over, you bastard!" Toji cried out as the Angel looked up from its pursuit, just in time for Unit 00 to slam into it with a running tackle that would have made a professional football player proud.

* * *

_I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, Wondergirl! _Asuka cheered inwardly as she saw Rei's Eva emerge onto the streets of Tokyo-3. The instant the catapult deposited Unit 00 onto the streets, the blue Cyclops tore free of the gantry and charged the Fallen, wrapping its arms about the monster's waist and carrying it away from the buildings it had been in the process of ripping apart.

"Ayanami!" Shinji cried out in elation as Unit 00 continued to drive the Fallen back. He was soon joined as Asuka and the others got to their feet, smiling and cheering the albino on as she used the momentum of her charge to keep forcing the Fallen backwards.

"That's it, Rei! Kick that monster's ass!" Kensuke cheered, even as Hikari and the other girls grinned in delight.

Relief flooding her veins and leaving her dizzy in its wake, Asuka watched as the albino continued to dominate her adversary, the Fallen flailing about madly as it tried to slash at her, or work its head into position to deliver an effective bite. Only to frown as fear once again shadowed her features.

"No…" Asuka got out as Rei continued to charge. Continued along the streets, apparently unaware that there was anyone else out there. "No! We're down here! We're down here! _We're down heeere!"_

Just as Asuka's shrieks of terror freed themselves of her lips, another titanic figure appeared on the streets. The infamous horned destroyer known as Unit 01 shot down the streets, a progressive lance in hand as it bore down upon its target.

Whether Rei noticed the other Eva's approach or had been advised of it, Asuka didn't know. All she knew was that the blue Cyclops stopped in its tracks, shoving the Fallen away. The bladed horror slashed at Unit 00, causing a shallow gash to appear in the Eva's chest as it staggered away, just in time to be hit from the side by Unit 01, the purple beast driving in a devastating punch to the Fallen's midsection that sent the monster hurtling down several blocks.

While Unit 00 pursued the Fallen, its pallet rifle in hand, the horned destroyer turned and looked down towards the children. "Listen, all of you!" Misato's voice issued over the Eva's external speakers. "You have to get to shelters immediately! We'll cover you!"

"Right! Thanks!" Hikari shouted back, even as Unit 01 moved to follow the blue prototype. Turning to look at the rest of the children, Hikari immediately took charge. "Alright, Kensuke, help me with him," the class representative ordered, gesturing towards the driver, who was still metaphorically dead to the world. "Everyone else, stay close! We have to stay together!"

"Right," Asuka agreed, looking about at the others. "C'mon, baka, let's get – huh?!"

"What is it?" Kensuke wondered, looking up at Asuka. Only to have his face crease in confusion as he scanned the area. "Shinji, where are you going?!"

"I have to help her!" was the only response given as Shinji ran away as quickly as he could.

"What are you talking about?!" Asuka cried out disbelievingly, her own peril momentarily forgotten. She started after the boy, fear turning to anger. "Get back here already!"

"Asuka, what are you doing?!" Hikari called after her.

"I have to get the Third!" Asuka declared, stopping long enough to look back at her friend. To see the genuine caring and concern that was written across her face. "Look, just get to the shelters already! We'll be fine!"

"No, Asuka! Don't!" Hikari cried out even as the German broke into a run, intent on following her fellow pilot.

_Dammit, baka, what are you thinking?! There's nothing you can do out here! All we can do is get ourselves killed! _Asuka thought, fear and anger mixing uncontrollably within her. Fully aware that death could come after her from any direction, even as she struggled to keep sight of the boy.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the Swiss Army Knife from Hell!" Misato grimaced as she took in the form of the 4th Fallen, brandishing Unit 01's prog lance as she prepared for battle. Adrenaline already surging through her veins, her every sense at its peak, every nerve in her body crackling and keeping her at the ready as she studied her opponent, looking for any sign of weakness, while trying to evaluate its strengths.

_A monster, _Misato thought as she stared at the Fallen. Thinking of the information that had been piped into her while she had been forced to sit around, waiting while Ritsuko fired up the launch systems, how this creature had chased after the children. How it had been seemingly born for no other reason than to kill, kill, kill, before finding something else to kill. _Another monster, just like the Angels._

Breaking away from her thoughts, Misato looked over at where Unit 00 stood. "Rei, what's your status?"

"I have sustained minimal damage," Rei reported in a terse manner. "However, my power cable has been cut."

"Dammit, I knew it!" Misato growled, having already been certain that the Fallen would go for their weaknesses. "Listen, Rei, we better take this one carefully! All these things have had some nasty twist to them, and I'm betting that this one is no different!" Frowning, she considered their options, and came up with a plan. "Take flanking position to that thing's right, and draw its attention. I'll try and get in close with it."

"Understood," Rei answered before her image winked away. Not wasting a moment, she sent Unit 00 moving, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets at the Fallen. The fire impacted upon the creature, causing it to shriek before it pointed its arms at the blue Eva. The various pods upon its arms lit up a brighter yellow, before spitting up bolts of incendiary light straight at Unit 00. Going into roll, Rei was able to avoid the barrage while Misato charged in.

Gritting her teeth hatefully at the monster that had invaded _her _city, attacked the children and Shinji, Misato bore down upon the Fallen with her prog lance. Anticipating her move, the bladed nightmare raised it arms just as Unit 01 drew into range. Just before it could drive the many spikes and razor's down into the Eva, the horned beast heeded Misato's will, and used the lance to intercept the arms just past where the blades were situated.

"My turn!" Misato snarled, triggering Ritsuko's latest addition to Unit 01. "Firing progressive cable!"

With a combination of mental and mechanical commands, Unit 01's right shoulder pylon opened up, disgorging a missile trailing a thick line behind it. The missile drew the cable out to its full length, causing it to wrap around the Fallen's left shoulder and upper arm. As soon as it was done, Misato activated the prog cable, the many tiny blades of which began to vibrate at ultrasonic frequencies, even as the motor inside the pylon began to retract the cable. As a result, the cable began to melt through the Fallen's armored hide, until its arm fell free of its body.

"Now that _that's _done -!" Misato growled, taking advantage of the turnaround as the Fallen fell off balance. Slashing with the lance, Unit 01 sliced through the monster's midsection with one sweep, sending its upper body tumbling to the ground.

"Wow! That was amazing, Major!" Makoto announced even as Misato smiled in grim satisfaction.

"Thanks, Makoto, but we still have to…" Misato spoke…only to trail off as she realized that the fight wasn't over. Before her eyes, the lower body of the Fallen began to move, the fresh cut bulging outwards…until a new upper body took form. Even as the other half of the Fallen recovered, growing a new set of legs and left arm.

At this, Misato felt two things. The first was a wave of horror as she realized the nasty twist to this Fallen. The second was the memory of the last time she had seen something like this happen, and how shortly afterwards, she had been inundated with paperwork as a result of the disastrous first engagement with the 7th Angel.

_No way! I am _not _going through that again! _Misato swore mentally as she backed away, trying to come up with a new plan as she found herself confronted with two identical Fallen.

"Major Katsuragi!" Rei called out, causing Misato to look about. Her stomach then sank when she realized that she was up against two and _half _Fallen. The severed left arm was leaking acid all over the place, sucking in the resulting nourishment and using it to rebuild itself…into a complete Fallen.

"It can regenerate from any injury! Even replicate itself!" Ritsuko's voice rose in hushed awe. "Misato, you can't try and cut into it anymore!"

"I figured that out myself, Ritsuko!" Misato retorted, discarding her now useless prog lance for the pallet rifle that hung from Unit 01's body. Taking aim with the rifle, she opened fire on one of the monsters, even as one of them raised its arms at her, launching globs of brilliant death at her. Sidestepping the attack, Misato continued to fire, aiming for the eyes of her selected Fallen, hoping for any kind of advantage. "Does anybody have any ideas down there?!"

"We're working on it, Major, but we're still having problems down here!" Makoto reported. "All we can tell you right now is that there's an odd variation in the Fallen's AT-Field! Some kind of echo effect!"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you could just skip to the part where you tell me how to kill the damn thing!" Misato grumbled, continuing to fire. "Rei! How're you holding up?"

"I'm alright," Rei responded tersely, doing everything she could to deal damage to her own adversary. "However, there is another problem. The third Fallen appears to be replicating itself!"

_"What?!" _Misato cried out, looking about for the source of Rei's concern. True to the albino's word, the third fragment of the 4th Fallen had dug both of its bladed arms into a set of buildings, and they were now bulging horrendously. As soon its arms were a certain size, the Fallen ripped free of them and started towards Unit 00, already sprouting new arms as it fed upon the streets of Tokyo-3

"Rei! Watch out!" Misato cried out, but the albino was already aware of her peril. Launching another wave of bullets at both her antagonists, Rei backed away, searching for some opening.

However, with both Fallen launching blazing yellow blasts at her, this was easier said than done. Something made worse by the fact that, even as she tried to deal with the both of them, a third Fallen emerged, and launched itself towards her. Spotting the movement, Misato tried to help, directing a spurt of firepower at the aggressor, but the pallet guns simply didn't have the firepower needed. All Misato could do was watch as the Fallen rushed in and tackled Unit 00, sending it sprawling to the ground.

"No! _Rei!" _Misato howled, even as her opponent was joined by another Fallen, the pair taking up position between Unit 01 and Unit 00. While the albino's opponents surrounded the blue Cyclops, with two of them placing a foot each on the Eva's arms, holding it down just long enough for the third to bring one of its blades arms down, slicing off both of Unit 00's legs.

While Rei was crying out in utmost agony, her Eva effectively immobilized, the three Fallen stepped away from her, and joined their brothers in staring ominously at Unit 01. Two of Rei's former opponents started towards Misato, while the third buried its forearms into a set of buildings, setting in motion the creation of more monsters like it.

_I was right! It's just Unit 01 they're after!_ Misato hissed out in her mind, gearing herself up for the fight of her life even as she considered her situation. _What's the deal with this Eva?! Why is it so important to everybody?!_

Misato wasn't given any further time to consider this question. All she could do was fight to stay alive against steadily worsening odds.

* * *

"Baka! Get back here already!" Asuka demanded as she continued after Shinji, already very unhappy. She had had a bad day so far, and her nerves were shot to hell. The various explosions, clashes, and roars of battle wearing her already frayed temper down into non-existence, with her almost panicking at every noise she heard. Her good sense telling her to get away, even as she followed Shinji closer to a battle in which they were just bugs waiting to be stepped on.

_If I don't live through this, I'm gonna kill him! _Asuka declared inwardly, even as she finally caught up with the errant 3rd Child.

"Shinji, what are you doing out here?!" Asuka demanded as she came up to Shinji's side, his face filled with awe at what was happening. "Come on, we have to get outta here!"

"Misato…" Shinji murmured, his eyes wide as she studied the battle. Following his gaze, Asuka could do nothing but look at what was happening…and feel her jaw hang open.

The Fallen that had come after them had transformed into four Fallen, though the noises she was hearing suggested possibly even more. But despite their limited view, it was easy enough to see Unit 01, and the danger it was in, as the four visible Fallen approached it.

Suddenly, seemingly without concern for her own danger, Misato attacked her opponents. Charging in towards one of the Fallen, she had Unit 01 grab its head just before she delivered a punishing blow with its knee. While the monster staggered backwards, the horned destroyer wrapped its arm about the thing's neck and twisted it in a manner that would have killed a human instantly. Instead, the Fallen was stuck off-balance while its fellows advanced, each of them firing a volley of energy spheres at her.

Turning the situation around, Misato twisted her captive about, forcing it into the path of the barrage and shoved stumbling towards the others. When the Fallen fell into its three brothers, the horned beast leapt into the air, delivering a kick to the staggered Fallen that sent it and the other three tumbling to the ground.

_Wow, _Asuka thought, her eyes soaking up every move Misato used. _I never thought…I mean, all she ever did was sit around drinking! When did she…is she really…?_

Unfortunately, while Misato seemed to have the four Fallen under control at the moment, that was not the extent of her enemies. For two more were coming at her, supported with a barrage of fire from a third. Given their proximity, Misato had only one way out, and that was up. Leaping skyward, Unit 01 was able to avoid the deadly blades. Unfortunately, her umbilical was not. The power cable was savagely torn apart…and then grabbed between one of the Fallen's pincer-jaws. Taking advantage of the moment, the monster twisted its body about fiercely, interrupting Misato's flight and sending the Eva back down to the earth.

Jolted up into the air by the force of the Eva's impact, Asuka took hold of Shinji's arm, her gaze torn between the battle and the boy's face. "Shinji, please, we have to get out of here!" the German pleaded, her terror coming out in short, ragged breaths. "C'mon, there's nothing we can do, so just…"

"Misato…" Shinji murmured.

"What?" Asuka spoke, the word startling her out of her fear enough so that she was able to take stock of Shinji's face for the first time. To the German's astonishment, there was no fear. No hate. Apparently no emotion at all. Nothing but a deep longing as he watched his guardian and commanding officer fight for her life. A fight she was losing.

For just as Unit 01 was able to stagger to its feet, three of the Fallen rushed it. Slamming it up against one of the buildings, their blades digging into it as they wrapped their arms about it. Their vicious jaws latching onto to every surface of the Eva they could find, ripping apart sections of the Eva's armor. Even as Shinji let out gasps of pain.

"They're hurting her," Shinji spoke in an eerily detached voice as he stepped forwards, his body jerking about slightly as he moved. Reacting to every assault the Eva was forced to endure.

"Shinji, come on! There's no time for this!" Asuka insisted, not liking the looks of the boy's actions.

"She's in…so much pain," Shinji murmured. Then something snapped within him. His face twisted into an animalistic snarl, his pupils just tiny dots in his eyes as he bared his teeth. "Th-they're killing her!"

"Shinji, please -!" Asuka pleaded, knowing even as she did that it would do her no good.

_"Damn you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you __**aaallllll!"**_ Shinji howled, his voice echoing eerily about the streets of the city.

* * *

_"Aaaarrrggh!" _Misato cried out, doubling over as something hit her. Letting go of her control yokes to wrap her arms about her stomach.

Just as it had been described to her, her synchronization with Unit 01 forced her to feel everything the Eva did. And so she had felt it every time a Fallen raked its claws or bit down upon the purple berserker. But what she felt now was so intense that it threatened to drive her mad. The inside of the Entry Plug seemed to pulsate with rage and hatred, these two things permeating her, leaving her eyes wide and confused as Misato tried to understand what was happening.

"Wh-what…?!" the Major breathed, Unit 01 looking about wildly in response to her own duress. The Eva searching for whatever was causing this…and finding it.

"Misato what is it?! What's going out there?! Your readings are going completely crazy!" Ritsuko demanded, her image appearing within the Plug even as Misato's eyes shot wide, her jaw dropping as she looked.

"Shinji…!" Misato gasped as the Eva's eyes fixed upon him and Asuka, the German looking terrified. But as Unit 01 stared at Shinji, the boy displayed no fear. He simply met the Eva's gaze with his own, and roared hatefully.

_I won't let you take her away from me! _were the words that appeared in Misato's mind, even as she tried to regain herself. Only to become incredibly aware of how close the children were to death. How close Shinji was.

In that instant, Misato once again saw Adam ripping the world apart, initiating Second Impact and stealing away from her everything she loved. She saw the 3rd Fallen racing about the streets of Tokyo-3, bathing Shinji and Unit 01 in death. And other images joined this. Images of the 1st Fallen, and how it had brought her to the brink of death. Only to be saved by the boy she now looked at.

The Entry Plug seeming to pulsate with anger, a fury that pushed Misato's conscious mind away. Rage and hatred and trauma boiling up to consume as she once again looked at the 4th Fallen. "Don't you dare…I won't let you! _I won't let you have __**him!"**_

* * *

On the streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji tore away from Asuka's grasp, and ran closer to the battle, utterly consumed by rage. _"Get away from her!" _the German heard him cry out.

_"Stay away from him!" _was the cry that came out over the Eva's external speakers. And as Asuka looked up at Unit 01, she watched as its jaw restraints were once again snapped, and the air was cracked by its mighty roar.

* * *

_"Sempaiiii!" _Maya screamed in horror, drawing Ritsuko to her understudy's position.

"What is it?!" Ritsuko asked, looking about wildly as she tried to make sense of was happening.

Looking over her shoulder, Maya looked into the doctor's eyes and projected every ounce of her fear. "Misato's brainwave pattern is overlapping with another one!"

"It must be Shinji!" Ritsuko declared, fear and relief mixing within her at the realization that they might still have a chance. "What's their current cross-synchronization?"

"It's at _1000 and still rising!" _Maya howled, sending Ritsuko's mind plunging into chaos.

_"What?!" _the doctor cried out, looking up to observe the scene of the battle. Only to have her heart sink into her toes when she saw Unit 01 force back its opponents with a swing of its fist, its armor regenerating instantly as it recovered its balance. Only to hunch over slightly, its eyes blazing…and huge, white, _organic _teeth visible in its mouth.

_Dear god…not that again! Anything but that again!_ Ritsuko thought in horror as the nightmare only grew worse.

* * *

"W-w-what's going on?!" Asuka stammered out, fear overwhelming her mind as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She then looked at Shinji, hoping he had woken up from whatever had happened to him. That he would once again be the stable, reliable presence he tended to be when battle came.

Instead, Asuka gasped out loud as she saw nothing but maddened rage in the boy's face as he stepped forward, his posture a perfect match for that of Unit 01's. Stepping forward, the boy's crazed eyes narrowed as she spread his arms out to the sides, before he hissed with the deceptive mildness of a cobra rearing to strike. Mirroring his movements perfect, the horned destroyer growled lowly as the air around it turned red, snippets of orange light flashing about its armored skin in stripe-like bands.

Apparently stunned by the development that their prey was not nearly as defeated as they had once thought, the multiple pieces of the 4th Fallen stepped backward momentarily. Then, as Unit 01 continued to stand there, just looking at them, one of them roared, raising up its bladed arms as it charged, quickly followed by another. The twin monsters charged at the Eva, all blades and teeth as they fell upon the Eva. Only to be stopped when Shinji reached out with both hands, and the Eva caught both Fallen by their heads, crushing them instantly.

_"Gott in Himmel…_" Asuka got out, bringing her hand to her mouth as she watched the very air seem to contract about the two monsters, causing them to crumple up. Reddish liquid spraying from their cracking armor as they imploded, even as Unit 01 growled lowly, with Shinji chuckling somewhat in deadly agreement.

Her gaze swinging from the battle to the boy, Asuka found herself filled with horror and fascination as she weighed the bestial thing before her to the shy, timid boy that she had known since she had met him on the _Over the Rainbow._ Watched as he tossed away two empty handfuls, to which Unit 01 did with the crushed Fallen.

_Is that…what Shinji is really like inside? _Asuka asked herself in tiny, terrified voice as she looked at the boy lean over further, growling in anticipation, his mind apparently gone. _Has this thing really been inside of him all this time?!_

The German was given no further time to contemplate this as Shinji snapped his teeth and raised his hands, his fingers hanging down like claws as the horned destroyer rushed forward, swiping at two more of the Fallen, gouging out chunks of their flesh. Quickly, the five remaining Fallen attended to Unit 01, with three of them lashing out with their blades even as the other two fired a barrage of energy bolts at it.

It wasn't even close to enough. Shinji grabbed out, with Unit 01 taking hold of two of the bladed arms that came it, the armor of the Fallen collapsing beneath the weight of the Eva's AT-Field even as they tried to complete their attack. With a quick spin, the purple destroyer turned their momentum against the Fallen, throwing one of the monsters at the third close attacker, before sending the other flying at the two gunners. The three Fallen fell to the ground, their blades jamming into each other as they tried to regain their footing.

Without any sign that he knew or cared about the predicament of the three Fallen, Shinji snarled as Unit 01 fell upon the two monsters closest to it, picking up one of them before slamming it down upon the other. Both Fallen spouted massive gouts of red fluid as they cried out, seeming to beg for mercy even as the horned berserker's very presence caused them both to slowly implode. Unit 01 slammed the Fallen down again over and over until finally both exploded in a fountain of death.

At this, Asuka's mind was essentially gone, driven away by the very horror of everything she was seeing. But this didn't mean that Shinji was done. As Unit 01 looked over its shoulder at the three remaining beasts, a deadly grin split the boy's face. He stood semi-erect, his arms dangling down before him as the Eva looked its final adversaries.

If it was possible for a Fallen to evince fear, that was the three of them did. Slowly stepping away, they raised their arms and sent forth bolts of energized death at their enemy. The blasts never even reached their target, for as Shinji reared up, raising his arms out to their sides and crying out in primal fury, Unit 01 expanded its AT-Field, creating multiple gouges of destruction in the streets that raced towards the Fallen. When they finally reached them, the force of the Field ran over three identical beasts, and sliced through them like they were made of tissue paper. Multiple slices appeared, causing the Fallen to fall apart, collapsing to the ground in a heap of body parts that were then compressed into tiny chunks, sending even more of their blood spraying in every direction.

The fight finally over, Asuka could do nothing but stand there, slowly shaking her head as if trying to deny what she had just seen. She just kept looking at the Unit 01 as it stood there in the middle of the city, hunched over as it looked about, like it was searching for something else to crush, only to look at Shinji, who was moving in perfect synch with his Eva.

Terrified but unable to stand looking at him like that any longer, Asuka fearfully moved closer to him. "S-Shinji…?" she got out, almost backing away when the boy looked over his shoulder at her with wild, feral eyes. Gulping, she stood her ground and tried again. "Th-the battle's…over now. So…you can stop…you know. Acting like a…well, and just…"

Trailing off helplessly, Asuka's fear shifted to confusion as Shinji frowned before raising his hands. The boy studied them, whatever simple mentality he was now under the influence of incapable of comprehending what he was looking at.

Frowning, Asuka asked, "What is it?" She then looked over at where Unit 01 still stood, examining its own forearms. Its entire body covered with red liquid. The blood of the Fallen which now seemed to be crawling about the Eva's body.

"What the…?" Asuka got out wonderingly. Even as Shinji and Unit 01 reared up and roared. The blood their enemy moving about every surface of the Eva, even as the deranged cackle of a thoroughly crazed woman seemed to echo in her ears…

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I hope I put in plenty of goodness for all you reading out there, and didn't screw up too badly. Please, read and review. And maybe check out my other stories as well, please?

I also hope you liked my little addition to Unit 01's arsenal. I decided that most fearsome Eva of all deserved to have a cool weapon in its right shoulder pylon as well, and not just Unit 02.

Quathis, I have to agree with you. No Asuka does make it remarkably easier for Shinji and Misato to bond.

Mizuno Tenshi2, that certainly is an interesting tidbit. I'll have to use it in an omake sometime.

Tobi, you have some good ideas, though I am sorry to hear about your disappointment with Naruto Shippuden. Though I have to admit, I really don't care for Sakura. I prefer Hinata to the Pink Banshee. Still, that's one of the beauties of fanfiction. If you don't like what the creators churn out, you can find something else or write it yourself. That reminds of me of this shirt one of the guys on Mythbusters wears, the one that says, "I reject your reality and substitute my own". I think that should be the credo for fanfic writers everywhere.

uncutetomboy's bro, I've already got some schemes for the 16th Angel comes, as well as the 15th. I just hope you're not disappointed.

Okay, enough serious stuff. Time for the omakes! Enjoy!

Omake 1

"Misato! We've got a problem!" came the frantic voice of Ritsuko Akagi.

"What is it?" Misato wondered as her best friend ran up to her, looking as afraid as she had ever seen her.

"Remember how the 3rd Fallen latched those two heads of its on Units 00 and 02?" Ritsuko reminded the Major. When Misato nodded, the doctor continued. "Well, we did all kinds of tests on them later, and they seemed fine. But this morning, I was running a diagnostic on the two of them, and…!"

"What? Did something happen?" Misato asked, sitting up in her seat.

"Here, I'll show you!" Ritsuko declared, jabbing her finger down upon one of the controls. An image of the Eva cages appeared before them. While Unit 01 stood tranquilly in its restraints, the other two Evas were shuddering. Convulsing even as tiny mounds began to form in their chests.

_"What the Hell?!"_ Misato snarled as the mound grew, as if being formed by something hammering at the Evas from the inside. Then, with one final shove, the chest plates for both Evas were ripped open, revealing an off-white head looming from each hole, hissing wrathfully.

"Aw, gross!" Misato groaned in dismay as the two little aliens leapt from their perches, looking to wreak havoc. "I think somebody has been watching too much sci-fi!"

* * *

On the other side of the fourth wall, a fanfiction writer raises his right hand. "Guilty as charged," he says mildly.

Omake 2

"No…" Asuka got out as Rei continued to charge. Continued along the streets, apparently unaware that there was anyone else out there. "No! We're down here! We're down here! _We're down heeere!"_

Despite the German's protests, Unit 00 continued to push the Fallen backwards, rushing down the street the children were on. Before she could even move, the blue Eva's foot came down upon Asuka's head!

_"Asuka! No!" _Hikari screamed in horror, bringing her hands to her face as she watched the Eva shoot past, leaving behind a gaping hole in the street where the German had been standing.

"Ouch," Kensuke commented as the children slowly walked up to the hole, their blood chilled by what had just happened. As they drew close enough to look down the hole, they saw something coming up out of it.

"What the -?!" Shinji gaped as Asuka rose up, hanging by her skirt from the end of a twenty-foot long cattle prod.

_"And stay out!" _came a rough voice as the prod shifted about, sending Asuka flying to the sidewalk.

As the children looked over their shoulders at the battered German, their attention was once again drawn to the hole by the sound of something moving about. When they looked, they saw what looked like a pair of ogres wearing T-shirts pop up. One was blue with a single horn coming out of the top of his head. The other was red with two horns, and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Yeah, you crazy bitch! You don't belong down there!" the blue ogre declared.

"Besides, you really think King Yama needs the competition?!" the red one sniffed. "Honestly, the last thing the boss wants is some young upstart gunning for his job!"

"Yeah, that's right! So just stay here, okay?" the blue one grumbled. With that, the two ogres receded into the hole. Once they were out of sight, molten lava welled up and filled the hole.

As the lava quickly cooled, Kensuke darted up to Asuka and smiled. "_Wow! _You just got booted out of Hell itself! How cool is that?!"

"Oh, shut up…" Asuka grumbled, totally not in the mood for any of Kensuke's antics.

Omake 3

"Well, my fellow bitches, now that the fun's over, it's time to get to work," Naru Narusegawa announced as the tattered remnants of their three victims were carted away for disposal. "We have some very serious things to discuss, so let's get straight down to it!"

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Akane Tendo asked, looking a bit nervous as she sat in her seat.

Asuka just smiled at Akane's anxiousness, as well as how Kagome Higurashi was fidgeting in her seat. It was no secret that Naru had been keeping an eye on them for some time now.

_Engaging in random acts of niceness to the men you're supposed to torment mercilessly! How low can you get? _Asuka thought mockingly, wondering if this was the meeting that would get them booted out of the Violent Bitches of Anime.

As far as Asuka was concerned, there were few girls around her qualified as truly bitchy. Both Akane and Kagome were apparently developing soft spots for the men in their lives, while Sakura Haruno was expected to grow up a lot with her second arc incarnation. Even Leena Toros and Anna Kyoyama didn't have what it took to match her in sheer nastiness.

_Just you wait, Naru! _Asuka thought, eyeing their leader. _One of these days, I'm gonna boot you out! And then _I'll _be the Grand High Bitch of Anime!_

"So, what's the problem?" Leena wondered.

"As I'm certain you are all aware, the men in our lives are getting somewhat less responsive to our normal tactics," Naru announced with deathly serious. "We beat them, we pound on them, we give them the punishment they so richly deserve for defying us, and yet they just keep coming back. Even worse, the reactions they give continue to dwindle."

"I know what you mean," Kagome commented unhappily. "Just the other day, I sent InuYasha down a cliff with a five 'sits', and then I sent a boulder down on his head! He barely even growled at me!"

"Tell me about it. I gave Yoh and the others the electric chair for three hours. Not even a whimper out of them," Anna complained.

"Still, I don't know what you're all so worried about," Sakura asked, looking at Naru with an air of confusion. "Doesn't that just mean they're learning to accept the fact that they'll always be our slaves?"

"Wrong, Sakura! Their behavior can only lead to one conclusion!" Naru snarled, slamming her fist down upon her podium. "That the men are building up a tolerance for our tactics! If this keeps up, we will be forced to go to extreme measures to simply faze them, let alone punish them for daring to defy us!"

"But what can we do about it?" Akane wondered. "If our usual methods won't work anymore…"

"Then it will mean rebellion. Our men will actually start insisting we do our own work. Do our own shopping, and even try to assert command over us!" Naru announced. As her words were met by gasps of horror, the Grand High Bitch nodded grimly. "Needless to say, this cannot be allowed."

"But what can we do?" Leena wondered.

"Fortunately, one of our sisters has already come up with a possible solution to our problem," Naru announced, grinning wickedly. She then gestured to another bitch. "Bulma. The stand is yours."

"Right," Bulma answered as she took Naru's position. Asuka just looked at the green-haired woman with a sense of true sisterhood, for Bulma was something of a legend in the bitch community. Not only had she established herself as a truly heartless bitch in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, but she had turned truly evil in Dragon Ball GT and had managed to bring a Saiyan prince under her control. True, she had slowed down somewhat lately, but everyone knew that it wasn't easy being a full-time bitch when you were a mother and the heir of a massive corporation.

Also, Asuka felt a sense of genuine sympathy for Bulma, being forced into a substantially less bitchy role with the release of the live-action "Dragon Ball Evolution". Which, if it followed the norm for live-action anime adaptations, would be a truly awful spectacle.

_I know how that is. I get the same way whenever someone mentions the 'Angelic Days' manga! _Asuka thought ruefully, thinking of how she was made out to be genuinely nice in that. _Don't people realize I'm a total bitch and proud of it?!_

"Now, as Naru just explained, the problem facing us is that the men we've enslaved are developing a tolerance for our usual methods," Bulma spoke without preamble. When her fellow bitches nodded, she smiled deviously. "However, it occurred to me that we might be able to overcome this by pooling our resources."

"Meaning?" Anna wondered.

"Meaning that we share not our only tools, but our respective training," Bulma explained. "For example, I will gladly make available to you all the various machines and weapons developed by my company, while the rest of you share your own implements of torture."

"That's right. For example, Kagome could fit our slaves with Beads of Subjugation of their own. This alone would make them all much more controllable!" Naru grinned evilly. "Asuka, Leena, your positions give you access to weapons of mass destruction, while Akane and Sakura have martial-arts backgrounds that will make for very effective training for each of us." As these words sank in, the bitches grinned more and more, which peaked with Naru smiling her nastiest. "As for myself, I will gladly teach all of you my own special technique."

For a time, the bitches could do nothing but stare at their leader in awe. The silence was finally broken when Kagome asked, "Y-you mean…?!"

"That's right. My signature move," Naru nodded in emphasis. "The Naru Punch."

Their eyes widening at the very thought of mastering this dreaded attack, known to send men flying across town and to reach out across impossible distances, the Violent Bitches in Anime began clamoring in excitement. Even as men across the world trembled in fear.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Zoids, Shaman King, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	21. Hearts Intertwined, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 21: Hearts Intertwined, Part 2

To say Ritsuko Akagi was on edge would be a study in understatement.

The battle between Unit 01 and the 4th Fallen was a display of raw savagery unimaginable to anyone, even those who had thought that they had seen the horned destroyer at its absolute berserk worst. And as she, Fuyutsuki, and the rest of the bridge crew observed the ultimate weapon of humanity from the relative safety of NERV Headquarters, its entire body dyed red with the blood of its enemy and bands of orange light swirling about its form, each and every one of them felt numb with fear.

Even as Ritsuko battled to force down her fear, a voice from behind her broke the deathly silence. "What's going on out there?" Fuyutsuki asked, even his voice muffled by the tension. "What's the status of Unit 01 and Major Katsuragi?"

Broken out of their stupor, the three bridge techs slowly turned to look at the Sub Commander, only to return their gazes to their stations. Working as quickly as they could, they sought out the answers to Fuyutsuki's questions. Before long, Maya turned about to look at her superiors. "The Major appears to be okay, but…"

"But what?" Ritsuko asked, slowly regaining her faculties.

"It's just…this cross-synchronization," Maya explained, a pensive look adorning her features. "Her vitals and brainwave patterns are overlapping with Shinji's, as well as with Unit 01's own harmonics. It's almost impossible to discern between them."

Pinching her lips tightly, Ritsuko considered the matter. "It must be Unit 01's berserker mode. The heightened activity is making things even worse," the scientist finally concluded. Trying to stay safe within the realm of cold, hard facts. Trying to remain impassive in the face of the horned abomination that they had unleashed. Then she narrowed her eyes at the other techs. "What about those energy bands? What's causing them?"

"It's Unit 01's AT-Field," Shigeru announced, paling at the readouts as sweat rolled down his face. "The Eva's energy output is so intense, the damn thing is visible even without being expanded!"

_Impossible, _was Ritsuko's initial thought at this revelation. The thought that such power could ever exist a terrifying one. So much so that the faux-blonde was unable to wrap her mind around it, and ultimately was forced to try and shy away from it. And yet, as she stood there, staring at the impossible made real, she found that she couldn't deny this reality as it shook her to the core.

"And the Fallen?" Fuyutsuki wondered warily. "Is there any sign that it's survived? Or that there are others out there?"

"No sign of additional Fallen, sir," Makoto reported tersely. Then he frowned, his eyes narrowed with concentration before he turned towards them. "But…we're still picking up this Fallen's AT-Field. It's much weaker now, but we're still getting a definite reading on it."

"Where's it coming from? Unit 01?" Ritsuko asked warily. The foul fluid that coated the Eva sending up red flags within her mind.

"Negative, ma'am!" Makoto replied in a confused manner. "It's radiating throughout the entire city! I can't really get a fix on it!"

This news soured Ritsuko's expression, something that grew deeper when Fuyutsuki said, "That doesn't make any sense. If the Fallen is still active, then why would it spread its field out so thin?"

"I know. That _is _strange," Ritsuko admitted, unable to see any logic in such a maneuver.

Not liking this in the least, Fuyutsuki decided to move on to other matters. "What about the 1st Child? Can you contact her?"

"I think so," Maya answered, frowning as her own trembling fingers worked to make the needed connection. Though each and every one of them was a professional, and had long since become used to working under pressure, the speed with which the Fallen had attacked and its bizarre talents had thrown each of them for a loop, impeding their normal efficiency. Adrenaline shaking her hands, the brunette still managed to establish the connection, resulting in Rei's face appearing before them.

"Pilot Ayanami, what is your status?" Fuyutsuki demanded, locking gazes with the 1st Child's image.

"I…am uninjured," Rei answered, her features twisted with pain. Her synchronization with Unit 00 causing her to feel the Eva's agony, the pain of having both lower legs removed.

"Just stay there. We'll have you retrieved as quickly as possible," Fuyutsuki informed the girl. Fully aware that Rei's predicament was the least of their problems.

This became all the more real when alarms once again sounded through NERV, sending the people there into a new state of confused awareness. "What's happening?!" Ritsuko demanded, only to be stopped by the sound of the Eva's horrid roar. Looking straight to the display that showed the field of battle, she and everyone else there saw Unit 01 roaring defiantly into the sky, baring its teeth and glaring hatred at the heavens. "Oh, no…what the hell is going on?!"

"Something's happening to Unit 01! Another pattern is overlapping with the cross-synch harmonics!" Maya announced, her words dripping with horror. "But I can't…identify the source!"

"No! It's the Fallen!" Ritsuko blurted out. Her eyes taking in the evil liquid that had stained the Eva's entire body with red. "Its blood…it must've infected Unit 01!"

As this declaration filled the bridge, it was overpowered by another hateful screech from Unit 01. The entirety of the staff there looked up at the display, helpless to do anything but look on in dread as the horned destroyer staggered against one of the buildings. Practically crushing the pillar of steel, the stained horror brought both of its hands to its head, growls of pain and confusion escaping its mouth. It's entire body shuddering beneath its armor, the Eva then grabbed hold of the building and slammed its head against it. It did so again, and again, the sound of the impacts like a funeral bell.

Breaking free of his stupor, Fuyutsuki finally broke the spell woven by the uncontrollable abomination. "We have to stop Unit 01 now," the old professor declared. "Eject the plug! Immediately!"

"Sir, no, we can't!" Ritsuko protested. When the old professor swung his formidable gaze towards her, the doctor recoiled briefly before taking the plunge. "There's no way of knowing how Misato _or _Shinji would react to being separated that way! The result could be like giving them both a lobotomy!"

"And if we don't disable Unit 01, the results could be the destruction of the entire city!" Fuyusuki countered. He then stared harshly at the bridge techs. _"Do it!"_

"Yes, sir!" Maya answered. The young woman quickly depressed a set of controls, only to turn to face her superior with a despairing face. "No response, ma'am! Auto-eject has failed!"

_Of course! Why in God's name did I think it would actually work for once?! _Ritsuko growled within her mind. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to find the idiot who designed the goddamn useless things and shove her entire leg clear up his or her ass. _Shinji gets sucked into an Angel, Toji gets mutilated! So why would I ever expect something that cost millions of yen to design to actually function the way it was supposed to?!_

As Ritsuko cursing government contractors with everything she was worth, another alarm split the air. "What the hell?!" Shigeru cried out, pounding upon the controls. With a gasp torn from the pits of his heart, the tech whirled about to face his superiors. "Something's overriding all of Unit 01's support systems! We're being locked out of them!"

"No…the Fallen's taking control of it!" Ritsuko gasped, feeling a dread chill claim her heart as she fell back in time. Memories of a disaster she never witnessed taking hold of her. A shattered life…and her greatest failure. Wincing at the pain the past brought her, the faux-blonde gave a quick shake of her head, her mind returning to the present with lightning speed. "We have to snap Misato out of it! Break the cross-synch!" Ritsuko declared, thinking feverishly. "Can you increase the pressure in the Entry Plug?"

"Negative! All of the control functions have been taken over!" Shigeru announced. The Lieutenant gave his superiors a gaze that was filled with horror. "It's completely locked us out!"

"Wait! There's a signal being routed through Unit 01's com-system!" Makoto announced, goggling owlishly at his station.

"Can you identify the source?" Fuyutsuki asked, his demeanor that of stone.

"It's the Fallen, sir!" Makoto answered instantly. "It's taken over the com-system, and it's sending to Major Katsuragi!"

A dark pit welling up in her stomach, Ritsuko eyed the tech fearfully. "Can you show us what it's sending her?"

"I think so. We still have full access to the Eva's telemetry," Makoto answered, seeming almost surprised by this break. "Just give me a sec to patch it through, and -!"

"-ou hear me, Misato?!" came a desperate, pleading voice over the speakers. A voice that slammed Ritsuko with a wave of shock even as she gaped at the display, and saw her own face looking out at her. Beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks, and fear deeply engrained in her image. "At least three Fallen have started growing inside the Geofront! You have to get back here before they are able to hatch! I repeat -!"

"What the hell?!" Fuyutsuki demanded as other voices were heard in the background. The entirety of the current bridge complement giving facts and figures to back up the desperate image of Dr. Akagi before them.

"Oh, my God…" Ritsuko murmured, her voice low with disbelieving terror. Her mind overloaded with fear, it automatically performed the math that came so naturally to her, and came up with their doom. "The Fallen is trying to lure Misato back down here while Unit 01's still berserking!"

Whirling about to face her superior, Maya's face sagged with horror. "But…sempai! If Unit 01 attacks while in this state…!"

"It will completely annihilate us," Ritsuko intoned. Speaking as casually as a man reading a stock report or the local news would. "And even if it doesn't, if the Fallen can access its self-destruct…"

"Then we have to stop Unit 01 before it can get back here," Fuyutsuki declared. Furrowing his brows, the old professor stared at the image shown before him. Of Unit 01 slowly standing straight, its baleful eyes sweeping the city, growling lowly as it ground its teeth in anticipation. "Blast it all! Where are the other pilots, anyway?! What's taking them so long?"

As these words filled the room, Shigeru and Makoto jerked in their seats, growing several shades paler. "What is it?" Ritsuko asked, nervous energy propelling her a step forward. Looking towards the doctor with a telltale mix of shame and embarrassment, the techs practically oozed guilty. Something that caused the faux-blonde to shift from fear to anger. "What the…don't tell me!"

"Um…" Makoto started, shrinking back from the wrathful scientist. He shrank even more as Fuyutsuki and even Maya gave him and Shigeru glares of scorn. "Well, you see…with everything happening so fast…uh…"

A disbelieving silence fell upon the bridge as Shigeru and Makoto became the center of attention. A silence in which a pin could be heard dropping until Fuyutsuki found his voice. "Are you trying to tell me that you never even _called them_?!" the old professor roared, purpling with rage.

"We never had the chance!" Shigeru protested desperately. "First the Major got set to launch, then we found about the Fallen, and then the Evas wouldn't launch, and -!"

"You idiots! You might have killed us all!" Ritsuko howled before snatching Makoto up by his jacket collar, she hauled the bespectacled tech out of his chair and shook him vigorously. Her heart pounding furiously in her ears, the doctor wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands about his neck and give him the abuse he so richly deserved, before she gave the same treatment to his fellow incompetent. Instead, the faux-blonde turned her gaze to the one tech she found she could trust. "Get Asuka on the phone right now! She's our best chance right now!"

While Maya went about her orders, and Shigeru tried to avoid the attention of his superiors, Ritsuko shoved Makoto back in his chair. Alternating between staring daggers at the two buffoons and gazing at the terrible demon that was Unit 01, a demon that was once again moving, she practically jumped out of her skin when she realized Fuyutsuki had come up beside her. "You know that the 2nd Child wouldn't stand a chance against Unit 01," the older man intoned. Speaking so that only Ritsuko could hear him.

"I know," Ritsuko returned beneath her breath. "But Asuka could stall them. The sight of Unit 02 might even be enough to break through the cross-synch berserker state."

"That's a long-shot at best, doctor," Fuyutsuki muttered. When Ritsuko glanced his way, she saw the darkness in his gaze. There was no fear to be found, as she well knew. Both of them had long since stopped caring about their own lives, much less fearing for them.

Still, that didn't mean that there weren't those in their lives that they didn't care for. Which was why the doctor turned to look at Fuyutsuki, and asked him, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Fuyutsuki said nothing in return. He simply stood there, eying the doctor sadly, when Maya's voice broke through to them. "Sempai! I got through to Asuka!"

"Put her on the com! Quickly!" Ritsuko ordered, sparing a glance at the Eva as it stalked towards one of the launch tube hatches. A deep pit forming within her as she realized that she was running out of time.

* * *

_This…this can't be happening…_ Asuka thought to herself. She did so over and over again, trying in vain to convince herself that the horror that now filled her eyes wasn't, _couldn't _be real.

Despite her best efforts, the nightmare Asuka was embroiled in continued to progress. Growling hatefully, the boy shambled about, clutching at his own head. Some distance away, Unit 01 towered above them, covered in gore and perfectly emulating every move the boy made. Leaving Asuka standing frozen, torn between a series of conflicting impulses. Part of her wanted to do something to snap Shinji out of his state, but every time she worked up the courage to actually think of doing so, the boy would look at her. His eyes that of a mindless predator that would gladly kill anything that got in its way. A look that left Asuka recoiling, and without any idea as to what to do.

Then a change came over the boy. His eyes shot wide open, then narrowed again. Standing straighter, Shinji began looking about the area, with Unit 01 mirroring him perfectly.

"Sh-shinji?" Asuka murmured warily. Hoping against hope that this change signaled that he was coming out of whatever madness had claimed him. Gingerly stepping forward, the German found herself almost smiling…until Shinji looked her way. It was just a glance; the boy was still sweeping the entire area, as if searching for something. But in that moment when their gazes had locked, Asuka had not seen the gentle eyes of the boy she had come to almost respect, but of a ravenous monster that was on the scent of a new prey.

Jumping away as if burned, Asuka brought up her arms in a defensive posture. Waiting for the moment to pass. And watching as the boy then set out in a new direction. Letting out a confused whimper, the redhead could only stand there and watch as Shinji started away, every movement he made lithe and deadly.

_What the hell is all this…? _Asuka wondered, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this reality and find it to have been nothing but a nightmare. Then Shinji would make her breakfast as Misato chugged down a cola with her own food. And everything would be back to normal, and…

This brief flight of fantasy was shattered by the sound of a cell phone ringing. A normal sound from Asuka's regular life that practically had the German girl jumping out of her skin. Staggering as her pulse and breathing went clear through the roof, Asuka instinctively grasped the offending device, only to look from it to the boy that was moving away from her. The deadly creature that she feared would be alerted by the sound, and would come back and crush her.

If Shinji or whatever he had become had heard the phone, he gave no sign of it. He simply continued forward, his destination unknown.

Heaving a deep gasp of relief, Asuka flipped open the phone. Numbly, she hit the button that would patch the call through, and murmured, "H-hello?"

"Asuka!" came a familiar voice. A voice that was just loud enough that the German jerked, once again checking to see if Shinji had heard it. Her heart pounding in her chest, Asuka glanced in the boy's direction, only to practically faint upon realizing that he was still oblivious to her. "It's me, Ritsuko! Can you hear me?!"

"Dr. Akagi!" Asuka hissed back beneath her breath. Relief flooding her veins as she found an anchor to the world of sanity.

"Where are you?!" Ritsuko demanded before Asuka could anything. "Are you near the Geofront?! And where's Shinji?!"

"W-we got cut off! The Fallen…it-it -!" Asuka stammered out, her memories jumbled by the intensity of recent events.

"Never mind!" Ritsuko got out harshly. The anger in her voice working like a bucket of ice water being thrown on the German's head. "Listen very closely to me! The Fallen's blood has somehow hacked into Unit 01's systems, and is feeding it false information!" Ritsuko allowed Asuka a brief moment in which to process this information. "If we don't find a way to stop Unit 01, it's going to attack the Geofront! And possibly destroy everything in it!"

As these words spun about Asuka's mind, she felt as if the metaphorical ice water she had felt earlier was now swirling about her blood. Her face fell in horror at the very image of the psychopathic Eva running rampant through the Geofront. The horrid monster that had obliterated the seven Fallen falling upon NERV Headquarters and everyone in it, ripping them apart with the same savagery it had demonstrated just minutes ago. Her tongue falling flat in her mouth, the German was helpless to do anything but stand there, seeing the annihilation within her mind's eyes, while Ritsuko continued. "Now, tell me, do you know where Shinji is?"

"Shinji?" Asuka gasped out. Acting on sheer impulse, she glanced over in the direction she had last seen the boy. He was still moving about, somewhat confused and disoriented, but his every action was that of something else. A savage killer, not the gentle boy Asuka had grown to know.

Gulping loudly, Asuka reported, "H-he's here. Just…he's right here. He's…"

"Thank God!" Ritsuko gasped, her voice flooded with relief. Then she regained herself, and once again became the voice of authority. "Asuka, listen very closely! We've lost all communications with Unit 01! You have to try and talk to Shinji! Snap him and Misato out of the cross-synch! It's our best chance of stopping them!"

"What?" Asuka got out, gulping as fear once again washing down upon her body. The very thought of going anywhere near the berserk _thing _the boy had become intimidating for her.

"Asuka, _please!_" Ritsuko pleaded. "We're closing off all access shafts to the Geofront, but if that doesn't work, then you're our only chance!"

Their only chance. Those words resounded within the mind of Asuka Langley-Sohryu, along with its many implications. How many times had she begged for this chance? For a time when everyone would need and depend on her when all else had failed, to be a hero in the eyes of everyone?

But in all the times Asuka had pictured that perfect, glorious moment, she had always imagined it as being her saving the world from an Angel or a Fallen. Some mindless, hateful monstrosity that was bent on the destruction on the planet. Now she was needed to go up against one of her one. Her fellow pilot and housemate. She was nowhere near her Eva, alone on the decimated streets of Tokyo-3, with Unit 01's footsteps echoing eerily about the towering skyscrapers.

Even worse was the awareness she now had. The fear that still echoed within Asuka's heart when she had thought she had killed a friend. It was with her even then, giving her mental images of what would happen should she fail, pictures intensified by the deliberate killings committed by the Fallen as it had stomped towards them.

Making it even worse was that it was just her. There was no backup plan, no Invincible Shinji waiting to save the day is something went wrong. There was only Asuka. No Eva, no weapons, no allies to call upon to save the day.

Just Asuka…and the madman that she once thought she knew so well.

"Asuka?" Ritsuko's voice came. Sounding so distant that the redhead barely noticed. "Do you understand me? Please answer!"

"I -!" Asuka jumped, the doctor's voice knocking away the various layers of emotional chaos that had appeared to envelop her mind. Gulping loudly, trying to regain herself, she gave a quick nod before remembering that Ritsuko couldn't see her. "I – understand!" she finally got out, swallowing a lump of bile in her throat. Forcing a more confident beat to her voice, she added, "Don't worry about a thing! I'll take care of that idiot!"

"Just don't screw this up, understand?!" Ritsuko ordered. Her fearful barb followed by the click of the line disconnecting.

_Great. Like I really needed that! _Asuka thought bitterly. Though ironically, she found herself almost comforted by the anger that now flowed as a result of Ritsuko's words. Good, familiar anger. Anger that pushed her ahead, anger to get her juices going. Anger similar to what she felt whenever Shinji would apologize for every little thing, causing her fingers to ball up with aggression and almost allowing her to forget about the fearsome fire that now burned in the boy's eyes.

Almost.

_Just forget about that! _Asuka shouted at herself, sending some of that good, clean anger into her legs. Causing them to start moving towards the boy. _So he's linked to his Eva! So what? He's still the wimpy little baka-Shinji! If he gives you any trouble, a few whacks on the head oughta straighten him out!_

Feeling better as she stoked her internal fires, Asuka picked up speed. Drawing closer and closer to Shinji, already planning on knocking him on his butt, just to vent some of her frustrations and anxieties. Only to stop momentarily, frowning her confusion. For Shinji had come to a halt as well.

Studying the boy from a distance, Asuka watched as he bent down. Raising up his fist, Shinji then fired off a blow to the ground, a blow that was accompanied by the thunder of metal shattering metal. Physically shaken by the force of the blow, the German quickly looked about, and saw Unit 01 a distance away. The purple Eva was crouched in the same fashion as Shinji, growling lowly as it pried off the metal covering for one of the Eva launch tubes.

_Aw, damn! It's practically in already?! _Asuka shouted at herself. _I can't believe I wasted so much time cowering around! Honestly, even the Third has more of a spine than that! _Fresh anger flowing through her system, Asuka sprang forward, shooting across the span between herself and her goal. Before Unit 01 could cast aside the doors from the launch tube, the German came up behind Shinji.

"Hey! Hold it right there, baka!" Asuka cried out. Shinji didn't respond. He just kept moving, lost in the madness of the Eva as he moved in perfect synch with Unit 01 as it eased itself into the tube. He was ignoring her, oblivious to the German's presence.

Asuka's ire increased, for if there was anything she hated, it was being ignored. "Hold it right there, Third!" the redhead ordered, taking hold of Shinji's shoulder and forcing him about. And was faced with the eyes of a monster.

Sucking in a horrified breath, Asuka froze. Once again repelled by the reality that the boy she knew and the beast she confronted were actually one and the same. That Shinji's eyes could blaze with such feral intensity, his gentle continence capable of being twisted with such savagery.

Taking advantage of Asuka's pause, Shinji took hold of her hand and flung it off. Asuka staggered back a step while the boy turned away, with Unit 01 sliding down the tube. Soon to be unleashed upon the Geofront.

_No! I'm not gonna let that happen! _Asuka snarled at herself. The memory of her previous failures stoking the fire of her fury, the German once again grabbed the boy and spun him about.

"Now, look here, Shinji! I- !" Asuka started, only to be cut off when the boy grabbed her. With an animalist snarl, he once again shoved her aside, but with greater force. The German backwards, almost falling to the ground in the process, but after spinning her arms about for a moment, she was able to recover.

As soon as Asuka regained her feet, she gazed at the boy for a short time before several veins bulged from her forehead. Never the most patient of individuals, Asuka preferred quick and simple solutions, rather than complicated situations requiring intricate situations. And after being scared out of her mind, running from giants for fear for her life, and feeling so thoroughly out of her depth, the last thing she was in the mood for was to be pushed around by _Shinji, _of all people!

"Alright, baka! Now you listen up, and listen good!" Asuka snarled. Stomping up to the boy, she made sure to grab him by the wrists this time. Lost in the cross-synch, Shinji was unaware of the girl until she dragged him up to his feet, shaking him about viciously. "There aren't any Fallen inside the Geofront! Do you understand me?! I -!"

Gnashing his teeth, Shinji snarled hatefully at the girl. Rearing back his head, he then swung it forward, bashing Asuka on the brows. Stunned by the blow, Asuka relinquished her grasp on one of his Shinji's wrists. But the pain she had suffered was the final blow to her self-control. Glaring daggers at the savage child, she balled up her newly freed hand, and with a scathing Germanic oath, she drove it right into Shinji's face. Bone impacted upon cartilage and flesh, and the 3rd Child was sent flying off his feet to tumble upon the concrete.

A smile of victory split Asuka's face, until a massive crashing was heard in the distance, followed by a cloud of dust. Whipping about, the German then goggled when she realized what had happened. Unit 01 had been knocked to the streets, and was now groaning in dismay and confusion.

Several seconds passed as the redhead stared blankly at the toppled giant, only to swing her eyes to the groaning Shinji and back again. _No way, _Asuka thought disbelievingly. Her mind on the various cartoons and comics that were so popular amongst children her age, with the scene before her torn straight from them. _You've got to be kidding me! There is absolutely no _way _it could possibly be _that_ simple!_

Still, as Asuka watched the two of them moving perfectly in synch with each other, Unit 01 perfectly mirroring Shinji as he tried to get back to his feet, more and more she felt like she was right. Darting over to the 3rd Child's side, she eagerly drove her foot down upon his hand. A surprised growl from Shinji and a surprised roar from the Eva melded as one within the air, cementing Asuka's convictions.

"Well, what do you know?" Asuka spoke, grinding her heel down hard upon the captive hand. Shinji growling fiercely at his ill treatment, he grabbed the girl's leg, only to have the German step down on his chest as well. Asuka sensing more than seeing his Eva perfectly mimicking every move he made. "I guess this means if you can't go anywhere, neither does your big purple freak!" Casting a hateful, primal glare at the German, Shinji snarled impotently as Unit 01's famous roar shook the very core of Tokyo-3. Neither one even touching the feeling of triumph, of value and meaning that Asuka now felt.

Leaning down over Shinji, the German smiled gloatingly at him. "Now, we're gonna stay right here, until you either get that damned Eva outta your head, or -!"

Releasing a roar that was old and deadly in a time when man still dwelled in the trees and jungles, Shinji grabbed hold of the foot that was pressed against his chest. Pushing it off of him, the boy sent Asuka off balance once again before leaping to his hands and feet. As the German recovered and looked at him, Shinji arched his back like a jungle cat, and growled beneath his breath.

_Great. I knew I shoulda clobbered him when I had the chance! _Asuka thought sourly. Pressing her lips together, feeling a cold chill run down her spine as the boy tensed up, the German tried to bolster herself. _Well, it shouldn't be too tough. This _is _Shinji, remember? The little baka's so slow, I shouldn't -!_

Asuka never even saw him move. One minute, Shinji was crouched on all fours, all humanity gone from his eyes, the next he was a blur as he shot towards her. Unprepared for his charge, Asuka was completely bowled over by the boy's feral assault. Crying out in pain, the German gasped as Shinji wrapped his arms about her waist and sank his teeth into the nape of her neck.

Screaming in German, Asuka acted on pure instinct and fired off a powerful knee straight to Shinji's midsection. She wasn't sure exactly where the blow landed, but the impact knocked Shinji up and off of her somewhat. Enough to provide her with the room needed to grab hold of his shoulders and flip him to the ground. With the sound of Unit 01 mirroring the battle off in the distance, Asuka braced herself up against Shinji's chest, then driving another punch at his face. Swiveling his head just enough to avoid the blow, Shinji countered by biting down as hard as he could on the German's tender flesh.

_"Aaarrgh!" _Asuka cried out. The pain and surprise she felt at the attack enough to let Shinji punch back, the blow sending the redhead flying off of him.

Instinctively grasping her wounded forearm, Asuka then looked up at the boy. Saw him spit out a bit of her own flesh as he gazed down about her. The boy she knew locked within the mindset of a killing machine.

A wave of frost-fingered fear washed over Asuka as she realized what she had gotten into. That she was in a battle to the death with someone who she cared for. And it was a battle that she wasn't certain she could survive, let alone win.

* * *

"What is the 2nd Child _doing _out there?!" Fuyutsuki demanded. Watching as Unit 01 whirled about like it was sick with madness. Lashing out at empty air, toppling buildings and tearing the city apart with its crazed gyrations.

"She must be fighting with Shinji," Ritsuko deduced. Her mind flashing back to Misato and how she had acted when under the influence of the cross-synch. "Because of their link, Misato and Unit 01 are doing everything Shinji does!"

"And trashing the entire city while they're at it!" Shigeru added, wincing as skyscraper was knocked off its foundation. Before it had completely crumbled to the city streets, the uncontrolled Eva had already moved on, clawing mindlessly at empty air before ramming into another building. "So much for our budget!"

"At least she's bought us a little time," Ritsuko decided, trying to remain a scientist. To distance herself from the danger and look at the facts and figures. To not panic and find a solution. "Now we have to get to work! There must be some way to break the Fallen's control!"

"I've been trying, sempai, but it's no good!" Maya spoke up, her face creased with fear. "I've been trying to bypass the control routes, but the Fallen keeps blocking me! We're completely locked out!"

"What about Unit 01's power? How much longer until its batteries are drained?" Fuyutsuki demanded, a faint bit of hope in his words.

"It still has ten minutes until total power loss!" Shigeru returned. Turning to give them a fearful look, he then added, "And…"

"I know. There's no guarantee that it will stop even without power," Ritsuko frowned, having already considered that dread possibility. "If Asuka can't snap them out of the cross-synch berserker, then…"

"Hold on! I think I've got something!" Makoto piped up. All eyes fell upon the bespectacled lieutenant, who gave them the first hopeful smile they had seen in some time. "I've been analyzing the Fallen's AT-Field, trying to lock onto it! And it turns out that it's been spread out much further and thinner than we thought! It's extended beyond the city limits!"

_"What?" _Ritsuko gasped, taken aback by this revelation. "But why would the blood do that?! It makes no sense!" Then she began to analyze this information, processing it, and came to a conclusion. "Unless…the AT-Field isn't coming _from_ the Fallen! It's being _received_ by it!"

"Huh?!" Maya got out, raising an eyebrow at her mentor.

"Think about it! All this time, we've been focusing on the Fallen themselves!" Ritsuko went on, becoming more and more sure of herself. "But what if they were being coordinated by an external brain! One that relayed the power for their AT-Fields to them!"

"Of course!" Maya gasped, her face a picture of amazement. "That explains the echo effect!"

"Right! There must be some central core bouncing it's AT-Field off the individual Fallen!" Ritsuko grinned ferally. "Which means if we can find and destroy it -!"

"I'm on it!" Makoto announced, his fingers raining upon his controls.

"Start with the school! That's where this thing first showed up!" Ritsuko declared. "Unless there's something out there we haven't found yet, then that has to be the source!"

"You got it!" Makoto answered.

"Lt. Ibuki, activate Unit 02's Dummy Plug," Fuyutsuki ordered coolly.

"Sir?" Maya started, turning to look questioningly at her superior.

"If the core of the Fallen is generating an AT-Field, then we'll need an Eva to destroy it. And with Unit 00 disabled, then Unit 02 is our only chance," Fuyutsuki explained. Then he gave the male lieutenants a scathing glance. "I assume that it _is _armed and ready to launch?"

"Uh, yeah," Shigeru answered, virtually turning to stone beneath a glare that would do a basilisk proud. "Battery packs and prog axe! Unit 02 is ready to launch! All I need is -!"

"Got it!" Makoto spoke up, his words heralding a sense of triumph. "Dr. Akagi was right! The focus of the AT-Field is near the kids' school! All we have to do is take it out!"

"Then activate the Dummy Plug," Fuyutsuki ordered. "Eva launch!"

"Bringing the Dummy Plug online…!" Maya announced. Only to have her jaw drop as her display board beeped in protest.

"What's wrong?!" Ritsuko demanded, only to turn ashen. "Don't tell me it's rejecting it!"

"Confirmed! No response on the Dummy System!" Maya confirmed fearfully.

As hope faded from the bridge, Makoto looked about the room. "Can't we…use the missile launchers to take out the core?"

"Negative. As long as the core is generating an AT-Field, we won't be able to even touch it," Ritsuko told them bitterly. The disgrace she felt at her invention's latest failure there for everyone to see. "It looks like it's all up to Asuka."

As a deadly silence filled the room, Shigeru turned to look at the others. "Maybe not…"

* * *

_"Yeaarghh!"_ Asuka shrieked as she tumbled across the street. Every breath she took burning her insides, the redhead struggled to stand when the air was cruelly driven from her lungs by a devastating kick to her midriff. Crashing to her back, the German blanched as she saw another blow coming. Rolling to the side, she narrowing avoided the double-fisted blow Shinji had intended for her.

Jumping to her feet, Asuka winced at the various scrapes and bruises she now endured. Bleeding and purpling in more spots than she could imagine, the redhead turned towards her opponent, who had also showing wear and tear from this running battle. But unlike her, Shinji showed no signs of exhaustion. Worse, he showed no signs of humanity.

_Isn't there…anything of him left in there? _Asuka wondered as the boy cut loose with a guttural cry. Bracing herself, she watched as Shinji charged, his hands reared back and his fingers arched like claws. Jumping back a step, Asuka avoided his attempt to claw at her, but was ill-suited avoid the second stroke. Crying out as four parallel gashes were tore across her cheek.

Pain adding fire to her anger, Asuka came back and grabbed hold of Shinji's outstretched arm. Turning his momentum against him, the redhead twisted the arm about until she was behind her antagonist. But before she could wrap her other arm about his neck, Shinji flung his head backwards and bashed the German upon the nose. The sound of cartilage cracking filled Asuka's consciousness, and further pain stunned her enough so that the crazed Child could turn about and grab her by the wrists. Gasping as she realized her predicament, Asuka could only watch as the boy brought up his right foot and slammed it into her chest with all his strength.

Crying out as her arms were nearly dislocated, Asuka flew back as the sleeves of her dress were shredded. Falling back upon the street, she was able to brace herself up by one hand, wincing as the concrete drew fresh blood from her hand and legs. Then Shinji's cry once again heralded his assault, and the German gasped as she saw him charging, bloodlust shining from his eyes.

Instinctively, Asuka reared up her legs before the boy could reach her. Shinji's charge practically landing him on top of her feet, the redhead then turned his momentum against him by uncoiling her legs with all her strength, and sent her adversary flying overhead. Crying out in hatred, Shinji tumbled in mid-air, flipping himself about before landing so as to land on his hands and feet. His palms skinned and bleeding, the boy screamed hatefully at his enemy.

_Dammit, Third! What's it take to make you want to just give it up?! _Asuka thought wearily, every move she made bringing some fresh spark of pain to the fore.

Allowing the girl no reprieve, Shinji dug into the ground and once again charged at her. Just before he reached her, Asuka dropped to the ground and launched into a sweep kick that knocked her antagonist's feet out from under him. Catching himself before his face hit the ground, Shinji snarled and grabbed one of Asuka's legs and pulled on it. Gasping in shock, the redhead rolled about just as Shinji fell upon her, grabbing her by the hem of her shirt.

Desperate to get some room to maneuver, Asuka drove her palm against Shinji's face, mustering up all the strength she could find in an attempt to dislodge him. But no matter how she fought and struggled, no matter how badly her dress tore, Shinji would not allow her to fight her way free.

_Dammit! This is crazy! _Asuka thought, every faculty she possessed strained to the breaking point. Not only was she making no progress in subduing Shinji, but she could still hear Unit 01 somewhere in the background. The angry throes of the giant wreaking havoc upon the entire city.

_I…I have to do something! _Asuka realized, dread images filling her consciousness. _If the Eva gets too close, it might crush us! Or Hikari or the others!_

At that moment, destruction filled Asuka's mind. In the midst of battle, her view was replaced by the sight of Hikari and the others. Bloodied and broken by the rampaging Eva, crushed beneath tons of rubble, and all of them staring at her with dead eyes.

Accusing her. Blaming her.

_No! Stop it! I won't let that happen! _Asuka screamed within her own mind. _I just…have to knock some sense into the little baka's head!_

"Shinji…knock it off already!" Asuka groaned, barely able to speak beneath the burden of battle. "It's me! Asuka!"

Animalistic snarls were Shinji's only response. The madness spurring him ever forward, the 3rd Child fought to draw himself closer.

"Dammit…baka! I don't have to time to be messing around!" Asuka grunted, anger and fear fueling her every word. "Whatever's up with you…you gotta snap out of it! You -!"

The sound of cloth tearing stopped Asuka, the redhead gasping as Shinji reared back. Crying out his rage, the boy brought both of his fists down upon Asuka's chest, eliciting a scream of pain. Specks of blood flying from her mouth, the German could only lay there helplessly as Shinji pounded upon her again and again. Pain shifted to numbness as her body weakened, Asuka brought up her arms, trying to ward off the blows that rained down upon her. She was able to block one strike, but Shinji quickly changed tacts, firing a punch at her at face. Pain and knuckles filled Asuka's eyes as her head smashed down upon the concrete, stunning her and leaving her open to a second blow. Then a third.

As Shinji levied the fourth blow against her, Asuka regained enough awareness to catch his fist in her hand. Snaking out her free hand to grab his neck, the girl used the turnaround to fling Shinji off of her. Not wasting a moment, the German got to her feet, just before Shinji launched himself into another rushing tackle.

_I don't believe this! _Asuka thought, the adrenaline catching up with her as she narrowly avoided the charge. _When – how – since when did Shinji -?!_

Before Asuka could finish her thought, another sound was heard. And though she was winded, Asuka had worked alongside the Evas and their various forms of equipment to recognize the sound of an Entry Plug's escape thrusters being fired.

_What the…were they able to get Misato out? _Asuka wondered. She wasn't given the time to wonder any further before her distraction proved to be her undoing. Her insides lurched as Shinji slammed into her, carrying the German straight into the side of the building.

* * *

"How are you doing, Rei?" Maya wondered, the tech's image hovering before the 1st Child.

"I am…unhurt," Rei answered truthfully. Though ghosts of pain still lingered with her from her earlier battle, she was uninjured and as ready for battle as she could be.

"You should arrive in less than a minute," Maya informed the girl tensely. A slight frown appearing before she added, "Do you think you can handle this?"

"There is no other option. I have to do this," Rei answered matter-of-factly, her own condition of no concern to her. If she failed in her mission for any reason, then everything she had grown to care for would die. Therefore, she would not fail. She would not allow herself to do so.

As much as Rei didn't want to think about it, she could still be replaced. Her loved ones could not.

Even as this disturbing thought crossed the albino's mind, Ritsuko's image joined Maya's. "All right, now listen carefully, Rei. Maya's got you on course for the exit gate where we're sending Unit 02. As soon as you land, you'll have to hurry and mobilize the Eva as quickly as you can," the doctor explained tersely. "I don't know how longer Asuka can keep Shinji occupied, but we can't take any chances."

"Understood," Rei replied. Much to the albino's relief, the doctor disappeared from within her Entry Plug. Leaving nothing but the mission…and her own thoughts.

Asuka and Shinji. Apparently alone in the streets of Tokyo-3. Locked in a combat that was a direct result of the crazed Eva beast the 3rd Child had been given. An image that was anathema for the blue-haired girl. For though she was aware of Asuka's volatile nature, had born witness to her verbally abusing the boy, she couldn't picture her actually going as far as to _physically_ attack him. And the idea of Shinji doing what was being described to her, to incite the level of violence Rei had observed before being launched from Unit 00…

_Ikari-kun…what has happened to you? _Rei wondered somberly. Sadness lining her pale face at the thought.

"Rei, you're almost there!" Maya announced, breaking the girl from her thoughts. Looking up sharply, she once again locked gazes with Maya. "You better brace yourself, though!"

Nodding, Rei tightened her grasp on the control yokes. Though the Entry Plug thrusters made for a quick escape in an emergency, they were designed primarily for speedy exits that put the pilot a long ways from peril. Safe, precision landings in the middle of the city had never been in the blueprints, especially with the budget limitations placed upon NERV. With the only safety buffer available to the girl the LCL that cushioned any impact.

The fact that Rei was essentially flying blind didn't help, either. Leaving the girl unable to see the gut-wrenching impact that hit before it actually sent her spinning. The entire would seemed to explode with thunder as the Entry Plug spun about madly. Gritting her teeth as she held on for dear life, Rei crouched forward, helpless to do anything save for riding out the controlled crash.

Another impact echoed about the Entry Plug, the sensory overload and the liquid vibrations hitting Rei all at once. Crying out in pain, the albino still maintained her grip on the yokes and consciousness. And she continued to do even as a final, resounding crash shook her to the core.

Residual vibrations settling into the massive metal tube, Rei panted heavily from the abuse she had just been subjected to, the instinctive need to breathe an overpowering one in her dazed state. As she slowly recovered her wits, the blue-haired girl took stock of her situation. While she was in pain, her body still seemed nominally functional. And her Entry Plug was battered and rolling about, but it had made the voyage.

"Rei!" Maya cried out. Directing her gaze towards the holographic image, the 1st Child saw a panicked Maya crying out desperately. "Rei, are you alright?!"

"I…am intact," she replied more-or-less truthfully. Her insides vigorously protesting the experience and begging that they not be similarly abused in the future.

"Listen, you landed about a block from the exit hatch!" Maya reported. "Unit 02 is almost in position! As soon as you see the launch gantry appear, head right for it!"

"Right," Rei returned. Not waiting for the Plug to stop moving, she went for the emergency hatch and started twisted at the release. It took some effort, her muscles and the Plug's internal workings equally battered. But with several determined grunts, Rei eventually succeeded in freeing the hatch from its frame, through which both herself and LCL soon spilled out of.

Falling to the streets, Rei grimaced before heaving up the foul fluid that filled her lungs. Several choking coughs then forced the remainder of the LCL from her lungs, allowing her to draw in a clean, deep breath of blessed oxygen. As she acclimated to once again being in the air, the albino took stock of her surroundings. True to Maya's word, Unit 02 was less than a block away, it's head just above street level with a gantry providing easy access to its Entry Plug.

Not losing any time, Rei got to her feet and started into a brisk run. She was still disoriented, her body protested every mover she made, and sounds of destruction filled her ears as Unit 01 blindly rampaged across the city. Rei paid heed to none of these things. She simply pushed herself for everything she had, racing against time for the crimson titan that was their salvation.

By the time the blue-haired girl was safely ensconced within Unit 02's Entry Plug, aches and pains burned in every part of her body, sapping at her as she began the activation sequence. Brilliant lights and colors flashed about her as she opened a channel to NERV. "Sub Commander Fuyutsuki," she spoke as the old professor appeared before her. "I've arrived at Unit 02."

"Good," Fuyutsuki responded. "I know you never tried piloting that Eva before, 1st Child. But you have to do this! If you can achieve just a fraction past the borderline…"

"Yes," Rei answered. Reaching out with her thoughts as she made the necessary nerve connections. Reaching out to the living essence within the Eva's core. Feeling the Eva's body as if it were her own.

_I do not what your connection to Pilot Sohryu is, but I do need your help, _Rei pleaded. Searching for the nebulous entity that now existed next to her own consciousness. Sleeping, barely aware, but present, nonetheless. _Please, help me save her and Ikari-kun._

As Rei pleaded with the Eva, focusing on her mission, she felt something. Something within the Eva reaching back to her, even as the crimson beast curled its fingers, raising its hand up towards the axe mounted upon its armor…

* * *

Pain exploded throughout Asuka's body as she was lifted into the air. A crushing blow to her jaw lifting the girl into the air, which was followed by her ankles being snared. Aware of her plight and helpless to prevent it, Asuka cried out in German as Shinji spun her about. Growling wildly, the maddened boy's visage burred in and out of the German's field of vision. The tiny glimpses she had of it filling her with terror as he finally tossed her away.

Crying out helplessly, Asuka was cut off as she finally slammed into the side of a building. The agony of impact filled her conscious as she screamed a silent scream. And Shinji charged at her like the devil himself, shrieking in triumph.

Asuka's conscious mind demanded that her body move. It shouted commands across her nervous system as loudly and clearly as it could. But her body was clawed and battered, her school uniform hung from her in tattered rags, and the bitter taste of defeat was once again seeping into her mouth. Stealing what little strength she had as Shinji pounced on her, wrapping fingers that seemed as strong as steel about her throat.

"Shinji…" Asuka gasped out in vain, her eyes filled with malevolence personified. Every pain and frustration and evil thought that the boy had ever known burning into her soul. His teeth gritted together, Shinji tightened his grasp about her throat, unheeding of Asuka as she took hold of his wrists.

_No…I can't…I can't let it end like this…Hikari…! _Asuka thought. The image of her best friend returning to her, adding to her desperation. Allowing her to keep fighting, even as the world turned red before her.

* * *

"There's the core!" Ritsuko cried out. The telemetry from Unit 02 giving them a perfect view of everything Rei was seeing. Including the deep crater from which the 4th Fallen had emerged, at the bottom of which lay a monstrosity like a germ the size of a small building. The central core pulsating evilly, shining its cruel light everywhere.

"Rei's synch with Unit 02 is 32.8!" Maya announced, scrutinizing her display. "The Fallen's AT-Field has been neutralized!"

_"Do it now!" _Fuyutsuki cried out.

A grunt of effort her only verbal response, Rei drew back on the yokes. Heaving the prog axe high above, Unit 02 then slammed it down with the force of an N2. The lethal edge of the weapon cleanly bisected the Fallen's central node. It's light died out almost instantly, leaving it to slowly shrivel away.

"That did it!" Maya announced, relief dripping from each word. "All energy emissions from the Fallen have ceased!"

"And Unit 01?" Ritsuko demanded fearfully.

* * *

_"Raarrrgh!" _Shinji screamed. Tearing his hands away from Asuka's throat, the boy brought them to his head as he staggered backwards, every portion of his body twitching uncontrollably.

Collapsing to the street, Asuka instinctively grabbed her throat, trying to soothe her abused flesh as she sucked in breath after ragged breath. Her eyes wide with fear and bewilderment as she watched Shinji cry out again and again, his convulsions worsening until it seemed impossible that he could remain on his feet.

_What the hell?! _Asuka wondered tiredly. Gulping loudly, the German could only watch as the boy continued to stagger blindly, all the while the towering abomination he was bonded to wallowed drunkenly about, crashing into several buildings in the process.

Struggling to her feet, Asuka frowned uncertainly. Though she wasn't certain what was going on, she did know an opening when she saw it. And while she didn't know what caused Shinji's fit, she did know what would happen if she squandered this opportunity and the madness reclaimed him.

With a guttural cry, Asuka shot forward, pushing her tortured limbs to their limits as she drew back her fist. Shinji too lost in whatever was happening to even notice before she channeled every last scrap of strength remaining to her into this single blow. Catching the punch upon his cheek, Shinji reeled backwards until he crashed into a streetlight. To Asuka's horror, the boy growled loudly as he lurched to his feet, his eyes floating aimlessly until they once again settled upon her.

_I'm dead, _was the only thought on Asuka's mind as her impending doom took a step forward. Only to groan beneath his breath, his eyes rolling up into his head. The madness coming to an end as Shinji tottered about before crumpling to the streets.

Unable to believe her own eyes, Asuka just stood there, staring down at Shinji, only to practically jump out of her skin as a resounding crash split the air. The pounding of her heart filling her ears, the girl looked about wildly, only to watch in disbelief as Unit 01 rolled about beyond a series of shattered buildings. It's jaw slightly open as its eyes went completely dark.

Every breath she took coming with difficulty, Asuka lowered her gaze and looked down at the streets. "That better have done it," she said to herself, if only for the sake of hearing another voice. "Because I am not in the mood for any more _schisse_!"

Somehow forcing herself to start walking, Asuka winced at every scrape and bruise she had earned that day. Though she was used to the pain of battle, of feeling everything that happened to her Eva, she had never felt those things as clearly as she felt what happened to her own body. And the pain and misery of battle all vanished the instant she broke the connection with her Unit 02. Instead, the damage and the pain were lingering with her, stabbing at her constantly.

"Dammit, Third," Asuka muttered as she approached the boy. Examining him closely to make certain that he would cause not further trouble. "Why'd you have to cause so much trouble, anyway?"

Giving a rueful shake of her head, Asuka was startled once more by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Lacking the energy to be scared or angry or anything like that, the German slowly picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Asuka, are you alright?" came Ritsuko's voice.

_No, I'm not alright, you phony blonde bitch!_ Asuka thought bitterly._ I've just had one of the worst days of my entire life and I look and feel like hell!_

What she actually had the strength to grumble out was, "I've been better."

"Listen, we've confirmed that the Fallen is now completely destroyed," Ritsuko went on. "The bits of it that contaminated Unit 01 are already decaying, and it looks the cross-synch has been severed. How's Shinji?"

"Shinji?" Asuka repeated tiredly. Looking down upon the stilled boy with a hint of trepidation. Like he was a rabid bear that could come awake with the slightest noise. "He's…out like a light. I…had to a get little rough on him, that's all."

"Yes, so we gathered," Ritsuko answered with a hint of ill humor. "Listen, we've got a lock on your cell phone. We'll be sending a medical team to pick you up as soon as possible."

"Right," Asuka nodded. Pressing her lips together, the German added, "Oh, and…there was a bunch of kids from school, and this guy we found out here. They…weren't able to get to the shelters, but…they were heading for this parking garage, and…"

"Don't worry," Ritsuko spoke, her tone a soothing one. "We're sending search and rescue teams to the affected areas. They'll be alright."

"Yeah. Sure," Asuka replied. Wishing more than anything that she could be certain of that. "Just…get somebody out here, okay?"

"We're on it. Oh, and Asuka?" The German frowned slightly as she waited for the doctor's next words. "Good work out there. We never would have made it without you."

Blinking rapidly, Asuka stared at the phone in amazement. Wondering if her ears were as battered as the rest of her, the redhead finally said, "Well…sure. Whatever you say."

Not even bothering to see if Ritsuko had cut the line, Asuka lowered the phone. Too tired and too overwhelmed by everything that had happened to even think, she gingerly sat down on the curb, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Left with nothing to do but wait, and watch the boy who had so nearly killed her. Afraid that he might rise again, still a monster.

_How did that happen, anyway? _Asuka wondered, unable to wrap her mind about it. _Is it because of the Eva? Or…there something inside of Shinji? Was that…thing…really a part of him?_

Sighing heavily, Asuka lowered her eyes to the street. Only to have them shoot up again as muffled noise was heard. Eyes that focused on the tattered boy who was shifting about in the land of nod, moaning in his sleep.

_Oh, no. If he's waking up again… _Asuka thought warily. Bracing herself for the worst as she watched the boy's head roll about, a look of distress on his face. A look that was purely human, and familiar to her.

Settling down a notch, Asuka gave a sad smile at the boy. _He must be having a nightmare, _she finally decided. Snorting derisively, she said to herself, _Well, duh! He just had an Eva _and _a Fallen going crazy with his brain! Who wouldn't be screwed up after something like that?!_

Giving the boy a look of weary affection, Asuka let out a slight groan as she fought her way to her feet. Her body already stiffening, the German took ginger steps forward until she finally knelt down next to the boy. Watching as he shifted about in his sleep, she raised her hand towards his head.

"Misato…" Shinji whimpered out. Stilling Asuka's hand, causing her lips to part in surprise. "Please…don't leave…me…"

As the desperate, lonely voice of the boy before fell upon her, Asuka frowned sadly before gently placing her hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Don't worry…baka," she said as she sat down next to him. Things unsaid swirling about in the background of her voice. "She's going to be fine. You'll see."

The two of them remained that way for an untold length of time, Asuka keeping watch over the boy. Shinji remained completely silent after that, even when the medical team arrived to take them to safety.

* * *

"Whew…" Ritsuko muttered, wiping her brow free of sweat. Giving her subordinate a weary smile, she added, "I'm _definitely _getting too old for this."

"Not a chance, sempai," Maya countered enthusiastically.

"Indeed," Fuyutsuki added, giving the doctor a wry look as he moved to the center of the bridge. Clearing his throat in a fashion that drew the attention of everyone, he waited for them to turn to face him. "Well done, all of you. Considering the suddenness of this crisis, and every that happened as a result of this Fallen's attack, I must say that I am very pleased with how each and every one of you handled yourselves."

"Thank you, sir," Ritsuko answered, the rest of the bridge crew smiling their pleasure.

"However," Fuyutsuki continued. Focusing his formidable gaze on the two male lieutenants. "The fact that you two actually _forgot _to call in our remaining pilots was an excusable oversight. And while you may have helped mitigate that mistake, I still cannot simply overlook such a grievous error."

Shigeru and Makoto exchanged quick looks, visions of the unemployment line looming within their minds. "I quite agree, Commander," Ritsuko spoke up, an impish smirk on her face. "But if you don't mind, I'd…like to deal with them myself."

"You would?" Fuyutsuki got out, shooting a questioning look at the doctor.

"Yes. In fact, I think I have the perfect thing for these two," Ritsuko added, grinning down at the two techs.

"You do?" Shigeru and Makoto gulped out.

"That's right," Ritsuko assured them. Then she shed her air of mischief and became businesslike. "In the meantime, I want a full tech division made ready. I want a full analysis conducted on the embryonic Fallen as soon as possible."

"Right, sempai!" Maya nodded eagerly.

Apparently satisfied, Ritsuko turned to leave. "I'll leave to you, then," the doctor said. "In the meantime, I better get down to the medical center. There's no telling how Shinji or Misato might have been affected by this."

"I understand," Fuyutsuki nodded. The doctor then left the bridge, leaving Shigeru and Makoto wondering as to their eventual fates.

* * *

White. Everything surrounding Asuka was white. The hospital room she was in, the blankets of the bed in which she rested. Even the medical gown and the bandages that covered so much of her body were white. Only her flesh and blood gave any color to this room.

Still, as she breathed in the antiseptic air of NERV Medical, Asuka felt a shroud darkening this place. A shroud that even the lights and white of her room couldn't pierce through.

_I never realized, _Asuka thought. Her mind as exhausted as her body was, and overloaded with images of pain and devastation. _I mean, yeah, I…I saw what happened to those ships when I was on the _Othello, _but…I never really realized. I…_

Heaving a sigh, Asuka couldn't help but think back to when she had seen the 4th Fallen stomping through the city. How huge and terrifying a figure it was, as powerful to her as a human was to an ant scurrying about for food. Completely uncaring about the fate of the tiny insects upon which it tread. Seeing them as pests as worst…and at best, as something to eat. Something worth ripping apart the frail towers of humanity in order to get to.

As horrifying as these images were, Asuka could no drive them from her mind, couldn't stop thinking of them. Even worse was that she had no desire to stop thinking of them. Because she knew if she did…her thoughts would wander to even more uncomfortable things.

Caught between the mental equivalent of a rock and a hard place, the German was grateful to hear the sounds of footprints. And so she looked up, and was greeted by the sight of crimson eyes gazing gently at her.

"Greetings, Pilot Sohryu," Rei greeted her, standing just outside the room.

"Hey, there, Wondergirl," Asuka returned, curling up the corner of her lip at the albino approached. Pleased to be provided with a distraction. "Hey, what are you standing around for? Come in." Giving a nod, Rei did as Asuka asked. Carefully seating herself on the bed, she watched as the redhead gestured to herself. "So what do you think? Do I get a role in the next mummy movie?"

Narrowing her eyes as she considered Asuka's bit of humor, Rei chose to ignore it. "There is something I need to tell you," the albino said instead. "Something…you might not like."

_Oh, _Gott, _what else are you gonna spring on me today?! _Asuka fumed inwardly. "What is it?"

"In order to destroy the core of the latest Fallen, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and the others were forced to use Unit 02 for that mission," Rei explained carefully. "However, the Dummy Plug was unable to activate your Eva."

"Hmph. Big surprise. That thing's been totally useless right from the start!" Asuka griped, folding her arms in derision. Then something clicked together, and the redhead raised an eyebrow at Rei. "Wait a minute! Are you saying…?"

"Yes. They had me pilot Unit 02," Rei confirmed. "The bridge crew was able to evacuate me from Unit 00, and get me to your Eva." Giving this a moment sink in, the blue-haired girl then lowered her gaze. "Still, given how sensitive you are in regards to Unit 02, I thought it best that I…tell you what I had done."

Unable to speak at first, Asuka then relaxed somewhat. "Eh, don't get so bent out of shape about it, Wondergirl," the German finally said. "I mean, you did nail that thing, right?"

"Yes," Rei agreed. "Still, I thought it best that I should be the one to tell you that..."

"And I'm telling you to forget about it, all right?" Asuka countered, raising her voice an octave. "It's…no big deal…"

"Very well," Rei said, something that could almost have been called relief ghosting across her face. "There is one other thing." A querulous noise echoed in Asuka throat as she narrowed her eyes at the albino. "Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and the others wish to speak with us both. Do you…feel well enough for this?"

"Huh?" Asuka got out. Quickly realizing that Rei has been sent in to test the waters, she finally shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Nodding, Rei stood and went to the doorway. Gesturing out into the hall, the albino returned inside, and was soon followed by Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, and the three bridge techs she knew. "Hello, 2nd Child," Fuyutsuki started as the others took up station along the wall. "Feeling a bit better?"

"I'll be alright," Asuka grumbled. Taking note of Rei as she came to stand beside her bed. "So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just a few things," Fuyutsuki explained. The old professor's face beaming a tender warmth at the girl. "First of all, the search and rescue teams located your friends. They've been brought to NERV for medical treatment, as well as a complete debriefing."

"Medical treatment?!" Asuka squawked, suffering a dread chill. "You mean -?!"

"Just a few bumps and scrapes. That's all," Ritsuko assured her. "Also, you might be interested to know that that driver you found? He's being treated for a mild concussion." When Asuka released a confused squeak, the faux-blonde smiled. "That's right. He's going to be just fine."

The driver. The wounded man who had just been unlucky enough to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. Asuka had forgotten all about him while she had been tossed about by the throes of madness. And to find out that he would be fine, that Hikari and the others were safe…

"What of Ikari-kun and Major Katsuragi?" Rei wondered.

"They're still asleep. They both got a bit…beat up during the battle," Maya replied, a somber look on her face. "And the Major…there looks like there was a biofeedback wash when the Fallen was killed. It doesn't look severe, but…"

"But?" Asuka prompted, her stomach clenching at the brunette's hesitation.

"It's this whole…cross-synchronization," Maya finally admitted. "The two of them were linked to Unit 01 when it was berserking, and…"

"For now, there's no way of telling how it may have affected them, in addition to everything else," Ritsuko explained. "We'll have to wait until they wake up before we can tell you anything further."

The two girls lowered their eyes as one at this, and only looked up again when Fuyutsuki spoke once more. "We'll be sure to keep you posted on their current condition," the old professor informed them. "However, I wanted to tell you something." Waiting for the pilots to focus completely on him, Fuyutsuki quirked a knowing smile. "The two of you performed very well, especially under the circumstances. Especially you, Pilot Sohryu."

"Huh?" Asuka got out, her eyes bulging at this declaration. Looking about at the people there, the German pointed towards herself. "Me?"

"That's right," Ritsuko smiled. "If you hadn't kept Shinji and Unit 01 busy, who knows what might have happened today?"

"In all likelihood, you saved the lives of everyone here," Fuyutsuki informed her. "Well done, Asuka."

"In fact, we also brought a couple of people who…wanted to add their own congratulations," Maya added. Smirking evilly at Asuka's resident detractors, who collapsed beneath her gaze.

"Uh, yeah," Makoto got out, sweat-dropping as she approached the girl. "So…good job out there, Asuka."

"Sure," Shigeru agreed nervously. "You really saved the day."

While Asuka was frozen, trying to comprehend what was happening, Ritsuko and Maya exchanged a sideways glance. "Hmm…that was okay," Maya decided.

"Yes, I agree," Ritsuko smirked. "But that doesn't mean we should let them off the hook."

"Oh, I _totally _agree, sempai!" Maya grinned.

When the two techs visibly sagged, Asuka turned and looked to Rei, silently asking for answers. To her surprise, the albino seemed as baffled as she did. So the two pilots shot their questioning gazes at the others, gazes that Ritsuko noticed. "I'll tell you about it later," the doctor smiled. "Anyway, Asuka, if you're feeling up to it, would you like to check on the others?"

"Up for it?" Asuka repeated. A familiar, cocky grin spreading itself across her face as she took off her sheet and swung her legs off the bed. "You couldn't keep me away."

"I kinda thought that would be your answer," Ritsuko replied as the German moved up to her. "C'mon. I want to stop at Rika's room first. I'm sure Toji would like to see her while he's here."

"Yeah. It'd be just like that Stooge," Asuka agreed. Grateful to be moving, to be thinking of her friends, even as new thoughts sprouted within her mind.

How many times had she fought the Angels, seeking to prove her value to the world? How many times had she risked her life, simply for the acknowledgement that she was indeed the best, to bask in the praise of others? How many times had she wanted to save the city, to be a hero to all?

Asuka thought of those times, and the many years she had spent training, with those just rewards always in mind. Only to be fraught with confusion, almost disbelief at what she felt now. Myriad emotions swirling about within her, too complex, even frightening. With one thing towering above them all. That on the day she had fought and won, had earned the praise she had been wanting so desperately for so terribly long, she hadn't been in an Eva, she hadn't been fighting an Angel. She hadn't even levied the finishing blow against the monster that had threatened them.

And yet, somehow, Asuka had the largest hand in their salvation. She had made a difference, saved lives, and had been praised for it, like she had always dreamed of, just the same…

* * *

_"Misato!"_

This was the name that sprang from Shinji Ikari's lips when consciousness cruelly found him. The name that beat fervently within him as he sprang up from his bed and looked wildly about, confused and disoriented.

Where was he? What had happened? What day was it? These things were all unknown to him, but one question weighed far more heavily on his mind than any other.

Where was Misato? And with that question, came a thousand tiny fears. Was she dead? Was she wounded? Was she missing? All these and more flooded Shinji's consciousness as he leapt from a strange bed in a strange room and went straight for the door. Practically bending the door handle in his desperation, Shinji dashed out into the hallway, and looked about.

"Misato!" Shinji cried, fevered with fear. A dread certainty that something horrible had happened giving further urgency to his actions, as did his confusion. His disorientation.

"Oh, Shinji!" came a woman's voice. Not Misato's. Not familiar. Looking about, Shinji saw a young woman approaching wearing the uniform of a NERV Medical nurse. "You're awake!"

The boy paid no heed to the nurse's pleasant face, her reassuring demeanor. He simply reached out and grabbed her by the wrists. "Misato!" Shinji cried again, growing more panicked. "Where is she?!"

Taken aback by the boy's actions, the nurse managed to force her smile back into place. "Major Katsuragi is just fine, Shinji," she explained carefully, kneeling down to look him in the face. "She's resting right now, and…"

"Take me to her!" Shinji demanded, fear and a thousand images of horror intensifying his grip. When the nurse shrank back somewhat, some of his shyness took over. "Please…I have to see her…please…"

Her lips tightening, the nurse eventually nodded. "Alright. I'll take you to her," she finally said. "But…she's resting right now, so we can't do anything to disturb her. Understood?"

Shinji nodded his assent, not really caring about the conditions given to him. All that really mattered was that he would be seeing Misato. That Misato was safe.

The nurse quickly looked about the area and the people there before she stood. Shinji couldn't tell what she was thinking, nor did he care. All that he knew was that nurse was soon moving along the corridors of NERV Medical, and he moved with her.

Shinji had no idea how long they walked. It probably wasn't all that long, but it felt like an eternity to him. An eternity filled with worries and fears, all of which added to the chaos of his mind. Leaving him mostly unaware of what was happening around him. Until the nurse finally spoke again. "Here we are."

Now fully aware of his environment, Shinji watched as the nurse opened the door before them. And beyond that door was a hospital room much like the one he had awoken in. The same color, the same ceiling that he so hated. All of these things he didn't notice. All he cared about was the bed at the center, upon which lay a woman. A woman who had given everything he had in his life.

"Misato…" Shinji whispered, his heart almost breaking at seeing her so still. So very still…

"She's alright," the nurse told him. Once again giving Shinji a look of pure compassion and understanding. "But she does to rest." Frowning as his fears gave him no peace, Shinji once again looked over at his guardian. "Shinji…you can stay here for now, but you have to promise that you won't disturb her. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Shinji answered quietly. Not bothering to even look at the nurse as she let go of him, the boy moved tenderly towards Misato, and finally knelt down beside her bed. His eyes taking in every aspect of her. Her hair, the rising and falling of her chest, her slender wrist upon he gently placed his own hand, giving it a thoughtful squeeze.

_Misato…_ Shinji thought, practically collapsing in tears. Self-condemnations filling his soul as he looked at the woman who had gone to battle in his stead. _I told you…I didn't want you to pilot that monster…!_

"Shinji?" came the nurse. When Shinji aimed his tearing eyes at her, she said, "I'll be right outside…if you need me."

Unable to respond at first, Shinji finally nodded. It was all he was able to do, with pain and sorrow robbing him of the power of speech. But the nurse seemed to understand, and with a final, consoling look, she left him to his vigil.

As the door closed, Shinji returned his gaze to the woman who had become so dear to him. He watched her breathe, he felt her pulse, her warmth, and he waited. He waited for her to wake up so that she could be the Misato who laughed and teased and cared for him again. He waited so that he could tell her how sorry he was for not being there to pilot when he was supposed to. He waited so that he could just be with her again.

_If you only knew, Misato, _Shinji thought, never once looking away from her. _If you knew how much you meant to me. How much I…_

It was then that something snapped within Shinji, something that led to realization. _But…how can you know? _he asked himself. _I mean…how could you know? I…never said anything. How could you know that I…?_

As this thought proceeded along its logical course, Shinji began to realize just how many things he had left unsaid. That despite almost having lost her once before, he had still never thanked her for giving him a home, or that he appreciated her telling him about her own pains and why she had joined NERV. He had never told her much he loved to see her laugh, and how good it felt to know that he had someone who cared for him the way she did.

As each of these piled up, Shinji hated himself more and more for never once giving voice to those things. And ultimately, it was this that led him to looking Misato in the face, and making a vow to himself.

_I don't care what it takes, Misato, _Shinji thought, not a trace of hesitation in his mind. _I'm not going to run away anymore. One way or the other…I'm going to tell you…how I truly feel about you._

* * *

"So he's finally awake, huh, sempai?" Maya asked as she walked alongside her friend and mentor.

"Apparently so," Ritsuko answered, putting away her cell phone. "He's visiting with Misato right now."

"Is that alright?" Maya wondered nervously. "I mean…I know that he cares about her, but…"

Giving her understudy a thoughtful look, Ritsuko answered, "I know what you're saying, Maya, but I don't keeping the two of them apart right now would be a good idea. I know it would upset Shinji, and besides, having him nearby might do Misato some good as well."

"You really think so?" Maya asked.

Ritsuko didn't answer this at first. She just thought back to the day when they had attempted to retrieve Shinji from Unit 01 after thirty days of being trapped within the Eva. Of the weeping, defiant woman who had roared her fury at the purple abomination, and demanded it give Shinji back, and the love that shone so clearly in her voice.

"Yeah, I do," Ritsuko finally said. Fully aware that these words were incapable of conveying the emotion behind them.

Setting such matter aside for the moment, Ritsuko then winked playfully at her subordinate. "Anyway, we're going to have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow…so I suggest we enjoy our little night as much as we can!"

"I'll say!" Maya agreed, winking at the doctor. "By the way, all this shopping has given me an appetite. You think we can stop someplace for something to eat?"

"Definitely. I think we must have covered the entire mall twice by now," Ritsuko smiled. Then she looked over her shoulder, her expression hardening. "Come on, you two! Hurry it up! We don't have all night!"

"Aw, gimme a break…!" Makoto whined in response. The bespectacled lieutenant sweating profusely, with Shigeru at his side. Both of them carrying several bags filled with items now belonging to the two women.

"Yeah," Shigeru groaned miserably. "Seriously, we have to work tomorrow as well…!"

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware of that," Ritsuko smirked deviously. "And aren't you glad for that?"

"She's got a point, you two," Maya chimed in. The two wilting lieutenants gazing helplessly at their friend, the brunette shoved a metaphorical dagger into their sides. "After all, Fuyutsuki could have just fired the both of you."

"That's right," Ritsuko decreed. "And considering the global economy, I'd be grateful to have a job at all!"

"We know that, but…!" Makoto strained out.

"Good. I'm so glad we understand each other," Ritsuko cut in, wagging her finger in triumph. "Now, how about we find something to eat? I don't know about you, Maya, but I am dying for some Chinese right now!"

"Ooh, sounds great, sempai!" Maya giggled. The two women continued onwards, leaving the two lieutenants staring at them in dumbfounded disbelief.

Their joints creaking beneath the weight of many purchases garnered at many different stores, the two lieutenants looked at each other despairingly. "I hate my life," Makoto groaned miserably.

"Same here," Shigeru agreed before the two of the collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I have been kind of busy. I just hope that I got this latest chapter right! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?

Also, I did a little tweaking to the previous chapter. The largest thing I did was include the discovery of the embryonic Fallen. I skipped over that before because I let my impatience get the better of me (something I've been known to do), and I thought that the chapter was getting kind of long, anyway. But after looking at it some more, I thought that scene needed to be written, and I only hope that it didn't turn out as total garbage.

Mike313, I know what you're saying about Asuka, but this is something I've had planned for some time. All along, I've want to get her away from her obsession with Eva, and this seemed about the only way (save for actually showing her all the nasty plans Gendo has intended for the entire world), and I really didn't want to do that. I wanted to put her in a situation where she decided to try and do something good for the right reasons, and I really don't think she would have gone to help Hikari and the others if she didn't feel that fear.

Now, don't get me wrong. I know you've commented on how I have Asuka do things that are really stupid, but I do know that she is a college graduate, and that she is capable of coming up with some pretty good strategies, like in the case of the 9th Angel. But like most of the Eva characters, she doesn't exactly strike me as being people-smart, and she often seems rather lacking in common sense. And as for her intellectual capabilities, maybe it's my dislike for her getting in the way again, but I've always felt that any advantage that those qualities offer her are more often than not ruined by her arrogance, impulsiveness, and temperament. It's her tendency to leap before looking that gets her into her worst jams, in my honest opinion, and the only time she really demonstrates her strategic ability is when the 9th Angel basically forces her to stop and do so.

Major Mike, I'm glad you think this Fallen is suitably loathsome. I know I'm probably gonna get royally chewed out for this, but most of the Angels really didn't seem very impressive to me. A lot of them were powerful, but they tended to just sit around and make target of themselves (The 5th Angel being a prime example of this). When I created the Fallen, I wanted to come up with monsters that were smarter and scarier, and I can hope that they're doing their thing.

Slayer Rocker77, I've got special plans for Kaworu. You can bank on that.

Tobi, the Evas are going to be getting a serious overhaul, and not just Unit 00. As this battle just demonstrated, all the Evas have some flaws that are going to have to be overcome before the next Fallen rears its ugly head (heads?). As for the thousand synch, you have to remember that's with Shinji and Misato's _individual _ratios _combined and enhanced. _The two of them were like Shinji was during the battle with 14th Angel. As for why they weren't absorbed again, that's something I'm going to be getting into in the next chapter. As for Asuka, she's definitely going to be doing some heavy thinking in the future, with Shinji being only one of the things she'll be thinking of.

Oh, and as for artwork, I do have a site on DeviantArt. I've primarily done pics for the Superwomen stories, and I've still got to get some more practice and equipment to really get my stuff to shine, but you could check it out. I post under the same name there as I do on this site.

Omake

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Misato grumbled, wincing at the harsh pounding that was coming from her door. The Major grumbled loudly as she opened the door, and was greeted by the faces of eight women of various ages.

"Alright, you disgusting, purple-haired freak!" Naru Narusegawa demanded. "Where the hell are those cowards?!"

Blinking rapidly as she took in her guests, Misato actually managed a smile. "Well, if it isn't the Violent Bitches In Anime," the Major notes. Then she looks at one particular member and smiles even more. "Hello, Asuka! How's your society meeting going?"

"Come off it, Misato! Now where are they?!" Asuka demanded. As Misato looked even closer at her and the other girls, she realized that seven of them were holding beaded necklaces, and each of them was carrying capsules courtesy of Capsule Corp.

"And who exactly are you talking about?" Misato wonder impishly.

"The men! Who else could we be talking about?!" Akane Tendo demanded fiercely, brandishing her mallet.

"That's right!" Kagome Higurashi chimed in. "It's time for our traditional mall raid!"

"Oh, wonderful," Misato groaned unhappily. "I guess that means I shouldn't bother planning a shopping trip for at least a week. Everything worthwhile will be picked clean after the bunch of you is all done."

"That's the whole idea!" Bulma Briefs shot back. Then she added a nasty smirk. "After all, it's not like we can't afford it. Unlike some people we know!"

Glaring at the green-haired woman, Misato retorted, "Well, then what the heck are you all doing here?"

"Because we can't go shopping without the men," Anna Kyoyama explained shortly.

"That's right!" Leena Toros agreed. "What, you actually expect _us _to carry our own stuff?! That's what men are for!"

"And you think that they're in here?" Misato asked incredulously.

"Maybe not, but I know a soft-hearted slut like you would know where those perverts are all hiding!" Naru sneered, closing in on Misato. "Now, out with it! Where are those filthy cowards?! We're wasting time at this dump when we could be raiding the mall!"

"Oh, really?" Misato cooed dangerously. "Well, why don't you tell me something? If you girls are all so special, why can't you find them on your own?"

Smirking as Naru's face turned as purple as her hair, Misato just shook her head in distaste. Naru fashioned herself as a true Queen of Fan Service, and superior to Misato herself in every fashion. She simply didn't understand that you couldn't be a Queen and a total bitch at the same time.

"Oh, forget about this!" Sakura Haruno snarled. Forcibly shoving Misato aside, she stomped into the apartment. "Let's just find those cowards and drag them to the mall already! We've got shopping to do!"

"You said it!" Asuka grinned, following close behind. Misato was then practically shoved out of her own apartment as the parade of bitches stomped their way in.

"Well, don't even ask if you can come in!" Misato shouted as the bitches began turning her home inside out in search of the missing men. Only to smile nastily at her invaders, thinking of the poor, abused males in their lives, and how they had come to her earlier, asking if she knew of someplace where they could hide from the bitches that had dragged them to Tokyo-3.

_You'll never find them, you bitches! _Misato thought triumphantly. _They're hiding in absolutely the last place you'd ever think of looking for them…_

* * *

"Here's your ramen, InuYasha. And yours, too, Naruto," Shinji said, handing a tray laden with several bowls of noodles to them.

"Great! Thanks!" InuYasha returned as he took a bowl for himself.

"Yeah, Shinji! Thanks a lot!" Naruto added, quickly slurping up some of the noodles.

"Okay, and Vegata? You wanted the Steak Supreme combo platter, right?" Shinji went on, taking hold of the tray in question.

"Yes, that is correct," the Saiyan prince retorted grumpily. "Now give it here!"

Taking Vegata's abrasiveness if stride, Shinji handed him his order before returning to the rest of the food he had gathered. "And, let's see…Keitaro ordered the Chinese platter, and Bit wanted the triple meat combo pizza…"

"That's right!" Bit Cloud declared. Nodding, the boy headed towards the table the blonde Zoid ace shared with the bespectacled ronin.

"Yeah, thanks again, Shinji," Keitaro Urashima said pleasantly.

"And Ranma, you and Yoh wanted the triple-cheeseburgers, fries, and soft drinks," Shinji concluded, delivering their orders to the separate tables.

"Hey, thanks a lot, man!" Ranma Saotome grinned easily.

"Yeah!" Yoh smiled. "Wow, it sure was nice of you to get our orders for us!"

Shrugging helplessly, Shinji answered, "Well, I know this mall better than any of you, so I know where to hide if I have to." After a moment's thought, he added, "Besides, we'd kinda stand out if we all went out. And if the girls decided to look for us here…"

"Ugh! Don't even mention it!" Naruto protested as Shinji took his seat and began eating as well. "The last time Sakura dragged me out for a shopping trip, I was out of it for three days! And even that stupid fox inside of me can't handle that kind of abuse!"

"I know what you mean," Yoh nodded. "Anna's an unholy terror when she doesn't get her way! Especially with these society meetings!"

"Yeah, man! The few weeks after each meeting are the absolute worst!" Ranma chimed in from his table. "It's like Akane has to prove just how bitchy she is, just to keep up with the rest of those tomboys!"

"I know what you're saying," Bit agreed instantly. "The last time she got back from a meeting with those other crazies, Leena ordered a set of particle cannons for her Zoid, and used _me _for target practice!"

"Dude, I don't even wanna think about what they're gonna be pulling on us this time around!" Ranma grumbled. "Why do we have to get stuck with those nut-jobs, anyway?!"

"Well, at least you got stuck with Akane because of an arranged marriage!" InuYasha commented from a distance. Snorting as he sucked in more ramen, the half-demon let out a low growl of self-disgust. "I can't believe I was so stupid to get with Kagome, just because she was reincarnated from Kikyo! The way she gets sometimes, I'd rather go out with Kagura! And she's part of _Naraku, _dammit!"

"That sounds familiar," Vegeta grimaced, folding his arms across his chest. "Bulma is so impossible! If it weren't for the fact that I needed to sire an heir, I…!"

"Then why did you decide on her?" Keitaro wondered from his seat.

"That's none of your business!" Vegata snarled, causing the nearly indestructible ronin to cringe. "In any case, considering how much time you spent pining over the biggest bitch of them all, you're hardly in any position to talk!"

Grinning helplessly, Keitaro lowered his gaze. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's what I get for letting childhood dreams make my decisions for me." The bespectacled young man then grimaced. "Well, those and hormones."

"I know how that is," Shinji admitted sourly. "I guess I was really stupid about Asuka when I first met her."

"Been there, done that!" Naruto piped up.

"Well, at least there's a good chance you'll wind up with Hinata Hyuga," Yoh commented helpfully. "She's a real cutie, and as kind and nice a girl as you could want! And given how popular that pairing is…"

"I guess all I can do is hope, huh?" Naruto muttered dreamily.

"Hey, Shinji, speaking of hope, did you hear?" Ranma spoke up. When the boy looked at blankly at the martial artist, he added, "It looks like there's a good chance you'll get paired with a better girl in those Rebuild movies they're making!"

"R-really?" Shinji answered, almost afraid to hope. "Are you sure Asuka won't be able to mess it up?"

Grinning, Ranma returned, "Not if what I heard is correct, she won't!"

"Damned bitches!" InuYasha grumbled, knocking back a stiff drink. "I swear, the people who wrote us cooked them all up just to make our lives a living hell!"

"Heh! You said it!" Bit agreed.

Looking at each other, the Battered Males Of Anime held up their glasses to each other. "Damned bitches! Just leave us alone!" they said as one, before gulping down a healthy portion of their chosen beverage.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Zoids, Shaman King, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	22. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 22: Aftermath

When the sun crept through the window in the early hours of morning, shining down on Misato's face, the Major woke up instantly. Her eyes wide open, yet blank. Her mind processing the sights and sounds around her as efficiently as ever, and at the moment, it remained empty.

She didn't know how long she just lay there, studying the ceiling of her bedroom, before thoughts and memories once again began buzzing about in her mind again. But when she did, Misato slowly sat up in her futon, wrapping her arms about her knees. Curling up in a ball, much like she had done as child. Her mind still numbed and overwhelmed by the horror that was Second Impact.

In later hours, when she felt more alert, Misato would feel that oddly appropriate. Because in a way, she was dearly tempted to just stay curled up, and seal herself away from the world.

_Yeah, right. Like that would ever work, _Misato grumbled within her own mind. The purple-haired woman continued to sit there, her breathing steady and even. Doing nothing to betray the chaos that still ran rampant within her own mind. The horrors and madness that still lay within her own memories.

When she had woken up in NERV Medical, with Shinji at her side, Misato had been in a state of desperate panic. The first thing, the _only _thing on her mind, had been Shinji. And so, lost in the madness that had resulted from the two of them being linked to the berserk Unit 01, she had leapt from her bed, wild and crazed…and taken Shinji in her arms. Tears falling from her eyes, she held him as tightly as she could, begging his forgiveness, pleading for him not to die. To stay with her, just for a little while longer. And as she wept and cradled him, Shinji had returned her embrace, murmuring gentle words for her ears.

Neither of them knew how long Misato had remained lost in this fog of pain and confusion, nor did they know when she finally spent all her pain and tears, and finally returned to herself. All they really knew was what happened next. The various tests that had been conducted on the both of them, to make certain that there was no lingering damage to either of their minds. The lengthy debriefing that Fuyutsuki had conducted, one that had lasted for what felt like hours, in which he had asked them both to describe what they had experienced when they had been linked to each other, the Eva…and the Fallen.

Neither Shinji nor Misato had produced any answers. They had none. All they had from their experience was pain, confusion…and fear.

_I can't believe…how close I came to…_ Misato thought worriedly, a shudder running through her body at the mere thought. At how easily the Fallen had been manipulating her. Of the nightmares that had plagued her after Unit 01 had been freed from its grasp. Nightmares that depicted Ritsuko and everyone else at NERV begging for their help. When it had all been a lie, a trick by this enemy that refused to show its face.

Letting out a pained gasp, Misato got to her feet. Desperate to get moving, to do something. Anything. Anything but think about the horror of what had happened. To get moving and leave the past behind.

_Yeah, right, _Misato grumbled as she dug out a clean bra and panty before going to her mirror. Quickly donning these minimal scraps of cloth, she looked down at her wardrobe, and saw a piece of the past glinting in the dim light of her room. A piece that, as always, she took and draped about her neck. _Leave the past behind, huh? _she thought grimly as she stared at the crucifix pendant that she had kept with her all these years. _Since when have I been any good at that?_

Letting out a disgusted grunt, Misato proceeded to get dressed in a white tank top and briefs before leaving her room. Her body's complaints and her already growling stomach a welcome distraction from her inner turmoil, she made her to the kitchen. And found two more reminders of everything that had been happening.

"Oh, hey, Misato!" Shinji beamed as soon as she came into view. The breakfast that had been cooking beneath his watchful eye momentarily forgotten as he went up to her, and gently placed his hand upon her forearm.

Unable to help herself, Misato fell to her knees and wrapped her arms about her ward's slender frame. "Oh, hey yourself, Shinji-kun!" she got out, her woes momentarily forgotten as she pressed her cheek tightly against his own. After spending several seconds enjoying his warmth, the purple-haired woman pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Feeling better today?"

"Uh…a little, I guess," Shinji shrugged helplessly. Then a look of worry crossed his face as he studied his guardian. "And you? How are…you doing?"

"Oh…I'm okay," Misato lied, the burdens of pain and need still weighing heavily on her. Then she looked about, and asked, "Hey, where's Asuka?"

"I'm over here," came the German's voice. As Misato stood back up, she and Shinji saw Asuka standing just beyond the dining room table. "Finally up, huh?"

Sighing as she studied the German, Misato felt her own spirits drooping once again. Asuka tended to blow either hot or cold, being exceedingly polite or exceedingly brash or exceedingly bitchy, but no matter what she did, she always went to the extremes. This calm, casual, quiet approach just didn't fit in with her personality. And yet, it had been the approach Asuka had taken since the battle with the 4th Fallen.

As the thought of that hellish ordeal rang through Misato's mind, the purple-haired woman gave a quick shake of her head, trying to distance herself from that pain. Instead, she focused on her German ward and asked, "And what anout you, hmm? Feeling any better?"

Asuka just snorted. "Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" she wondered, in a voice significantly less nasty than Misato was sure she intended.

Heaving a sigh at this, Misato returned her attention to her other ward. "So, Shinji-kun…how much longer until breakfast is ready?"

"Just a few minutes," Shinji replied instantly. When Misato nodded her understanding, the boy went back to his labors, focusing on preparing their morning repast. Leaving her to look directly at the refrigerator…and the six cans of temptation that still resided within, completely untouched since the day she had bought them.

Once again, Misato shook her head as she went to the refrigerator, not even bothering to look at the cans of Yebisu as she brought forth a can of soda in its stead. It would have been so _easy_, in the past, to just take the entire six-pack and use it drown her pain and fears and worries in it. To drink herself stupid enough to forget about everything, just for a little while.

_But I can't. I can't even touch them anymore, _Misato reminded herself as she closed the refrigerator. Cracking the can open and taking a deep chug from it, she once again looked at Shinji, noting the look he gave her. The hint of pride that still glowed in his eyes. _Besides, I told him I'd cut back. It might have been just to cover up what's happened, but…I _did _tell him that…_

Seating herself at the dining room table, Misato looked at the girl who now sat opposite her. _Besides, the last thing I want to do is make a habit out of lying to the Children, _she told herself sternly, looking Asuka in the face. _I've hurt them – all of them – too much as it is._

Frowning as she studied the redhead's face, Misato wondered, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Asuka didn't respond at first. Instead, she looked sadly at Misato and told her, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Stuck for a decent answer, the Major pressed her lips tightly together. And so she sat there, until at last Shinji arrived from the kitchen with two plates in hand.

"Here you go," Shinji told them as he set their servings in place. Before long, he had the silverware set before them as well, and joined them with his own breakfast. The morning repast proceeded fairly normally, with minor conversation going on between the three of them between mouthfuls of food and drink. As close to normal a day as was possible, including the eventual arrival of Toji and Kensuke, who called in greeting to the other members of the Katsuragi household.

"Have a good day, Shinji," Misato called out as the boy departed.

"Yeah," Asuka chimed in, her manner still subdued. "And be sure to say hi to Hikari for me, okay?"

"I will," Shinji nodded. "And…take care of yourselves as well, okay?"

"Okay," Misato returned even as Asuka gave him a half-hearted nod. This done, the boy and his friends departed for school, leaving both the purple- and red-haired females alone. As soon as the door was closed, Misato turned to face the German, and asked, "You just about ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute, okay?" Asuka requested. Misato nodded her assent, to which the German rose from her seat, and headed towards her room. Leaving her guardian to lean back in her seat, exhaling sharply as she brushed aside her forelock.

_This…this is wrong…_ Misato frowned as she studied the German. Fully aware that something had happened, something had changed in her as a result of her recent experiences. And worried that this change had not been for the better. _Okay, so Asuka could be a pain, and there were plenty of times that I wished she wasn't so bitchy and self-obsessed! That doesn't mean that I like the way she is now!_ Lowering her eyes, she looked down at herself and asked, _Is this because…of what I did to her?_

Guilt. It was an old and painfully familiar companion for Misato. One that haunted her after every battle with the Angels and was with her when she thought about the awful things she put the children through. And one that had followed her around since the last time she had tried to influence Asuka's behavior. Sometimes hiding at a distance, while others – like now – went up right to her face and rubbed Misato's face in her failure.

Even as Misato felt herself awash in guilt, the German in question emerged from her room. Neatly dressed as always, Asuka approached her guardian, and managed some of the manner that Misato had found herself oddly missing. "Okay, I'm ready," she told Misato, the corner of her lip curling wryly. "So what about you?" When the Major frowned her confusion, Asuka smiled just a bit more before pointing at her chest. "Don't tell me you're actually going to Headquarters dressed like that?"

Blinking in confusion, Misato looked down at herself, and practically smacked herself in the head when she realized that she was still wearing her shorts and tank top. The dark cloud hovering about her momentarily blown away, the Major grinned sheepishly as she stood. "Okay, you got me there," she admitted before retreating to her room. As soon as she was garbed in her standard NERV attire, she returned to Asuka and asked, "So, is this better?"

"It'll do," Asuka muttered, some of her usual self manifesting, if only for a moment.

Nodding slightly, Misato placed her hand to Asuka's back. "C'mon, let's get going. I'm betting Rei can't wait to be relieved."

"Hmph. Considering how much time she spends on video games these days, I doubt it," Asuka muttered. A muted laugh echoing in her throat, Misato led the way to the door. The two of them were soon walking towards the elevator, with the Major carefully eyeing her ward.

"By the way, Asuka?" Misato started. Feeling like she was walking on eggshells with the German even as she looked up at her. "I don't know if I said this to you before, but…thanks."

"Huh?" Asuka got out, looking at her questioningly.

"You know," Misato began, trying to be careful about what she said. "For snapping Shinji and I out of…well, you know."

"Oh. That," Asuka returned, some of the gloom she was feeling returning. "Well, you did, but…" When a sound of disappointment escaped Misato's lips, the German shrugged. "Anyway, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

Moment's passed before Misato answered, and all she said in response was, "Well…okay."

Which weren't nearly the words Misato wanted to say. Not even close. What she wanted to were words that would take back all the pain that she had caused Asuka, words that would make her forget her need to be the best. Words that would help her deal with everything that had happened. Words that would her to leave her own past behind, and move forward. To be a happy, normal girl.

Unfortunately for Misato, she knew such words didn't exist. And that her own duties did not give her much luxury in trying to find even a reasonable substitute for them.

* * *

"This is unacceptable, Ikari," a voice echoed ominously. "Completely unacceptable."

As Gendo Ikari sat there, surrounded by twelve holographic monoliths, he refused to allow himself to be the least bit shaken by either the room he was in…or the people for whom this room was their domain. For although the Commander of NERV was the only living creature within the confines of that room, the monoliths that encircled him served as the eyes, ears, voices, and avatars of twelve of the most powerful men presently living on the Earth. Twelve men from whom a single word would spell life or death for untold hundreds of people around the world, and were partly responsible for the position of power he now enjoyed.

Despite the fact that he was there to be reminded that what he had been given could also be taken away, Gendo refused to be intimated. Refused to be reduced to a mere sheep in this counsel of wolves.

"This makes three now. Three separate attacks by the Fallen," intoned the monolith marked SEELE-07. "The damages to the Evas and Tokyo-3 have already run into the billions, our backers have been making noises regarding both the future of NERV _and _SEELE itself, and to date, you have failed to give a satisfactory report as to how these creatures continue to be slipped into Tokyo-3 undetected, let alone where they come from or who is creating them!" A dismissive snort punctuated these words before SEELE-07 added, "To make matters even worse, Unit 01 went completely berserk, causing even more damage than the Fallen itself did! Do you have any idea how this makes NERV and the Committee look?!"

"I know about that. I don't deny it," Gendo responded, already fully aware of how precarious their situation was. He had spent the past few weeks dealing with the various UN committees and sub-committees, trying to divert more finances and resources into NERV's coffers. Grating at the slothful and bickering political parties that had their fingers on the many purse strings he was trying to loosen. And just when it had been looking he was going to get at least some of what he had wanted, the 4th Fallen had struck. And not only had all his hard work and politicking been undone, but SEELE had called him in for this meeting.

Putting aside his irritation at how badly disrupted his own scenario had been by these occurrences, Gendo went on. Trying to placate his most powerful backers. "However, I expect that we will learn a great deal about the Fallen. And soon."

"Ah, yes. The embryonic Fallen you were able to capture," voiced SEELE-12 in a mocking voice. "Quite convenient, I'd say."

"Yes," SEELE-03 chimed in. "Very convenient, how a member of Section 2 just happens upon its incubation chamber. And how it somehow failed to start the Fallen's growth cycle, leaving it completely vulnerable."

Narrowing his eyes at the thinly veiled accusation, Gendo maintained his composure. "Perhaps, or it could be that our…faceless enemy is finally showing a chink in their armor. Perhaps whoever was responsible for the placement of the aborted Fallen simply didn't have enough time to ready whatever mechanism is responsible for awakening it." Letting this sink in, reminding them that he knew how to play their game just as well as they did, the Commander of NERV narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly behind his glasses. "Considering the amount of security surrounding NERV, I would certainly think that would be likely."

There was a slight pause before another voice filled the room. "You may think whatever you like, Ikari," oozed SEELE-06. "But the fact remains that you have yet to present to us any tangible proof indicating the creators of the Fallen, or whatever they hope to achieve by attacking NERV."

"I don't deny that," Gendo replied, not bothering to look in the monolith's direction. "And given that you've been asking so many questions…I think it's fair to assume that whatever channels you have been exploring have proven equally fruitless."

A low muttering from a couple of the monoliths was the only answer Gendo received, and ultimately, the only one he needed. He had long since learned how to attack the vulnerable spots of his enemies, both in battle, and in verbal wars such as this. And the mutterings that resulted of his words told him that not only had he hit one such weakness, but now vital fluids were leaking forth. Giving him the opportunity to gauge the current status of those who would call themselves his masters.

"This game is pointless," spoke the man whose avatar was labeled SEELE-01. The man who ran this circus of lies and cruelties. "It doesn't matter who is responsible for our present situation. What matters is that the UN, as well as other organizations with which we are affiliated, are growing increasingly impatient with our lack of answers. And the expenses resulting of the various Fallen."

For the first time since this meeting with SEELE began, Gendo felt an edge of unease cutting into his veneer of control. There was no denying the damage caused by the four Fallen that had already appeared, and the expense in repairing both the Evas and the fortress city that housed them. Damages that would undoubtedly increase when further Fallen appeared, as well as when the next Angel finally arrived.

"True, but the fact remains that the Evas are still needed," Gendo pointed out. "As long as the creators of the Fallen are out there…"

"Yes, and this is a fact that has been raised before the UN, Ikari," SEELE-04 returned sourly. "However, many nations are dubious as to the viability of the threat they pose."

It took Gendo several seconds to process the meaning of these words, but when he finally did, a tiny sneer of disgust curled his lips. "Then they believe that the 14th Messenger…was in fact the _final_ Angel?"

"There have been no sign of any of the true children of Adam since the 14th Angel's assault," SEELE-02 pointed out needlessly. "A fact that has been raised repeatedly by Japan, the Unites States, Germany, and several other powers in recent times. And they have already been made aware that the Fallen are artificial in nature. Just as the Evangelions are."

"Surely a man as intelligent as you are purported to be can recognize the meaning of such…implications," SEELE-08 asked in falsely sweet tone.

Gendo ignored the voice with which the words were spoken, and instead focused on the picture they painted within his mind. In the years since NERV had been established, it had grown ever more powerful, with more and more funding and resources diverted to fuel the development of the Evas, Tokyo-3, and the many NERV installations that were now operating around the world. As a result, not only had many national economies had faltered, but poverty and even starvation had become painfully widespread, even in the more powerful and prosperous nations. The UN had painted these sacrifices as necessary evils, something to be endured just until the Angels had finally been defeated.

"Are you saying that the UN believes that..._we _created the Fallen, and sent them to attack ourselves?" Gendo demanded, speaking in a way that told them he wasn't really asking a question.

"They believe it to be a reasonable theory. After all, if the last Angel has truly been defeated, who else would have better motive than to create synthetic Angels?" wondered SEELE-09 casually. "And NERV certainly has the means, the opportunity. And it would go a long way to explaining why the Fallen have been meeting with so little resistance in penetrating Tokyo-3's defenses."

"Of course, we all know that simply isn't the case," SEELE-04 commented with an air of dry sarcasm. "However, our knowing that and _proving_ it to our backers are two very different things. Wouldn't you agree, Ikari?"

Gendo didn't say anything to this at first. He just sat there, not looking at anything, before he finally said, "Then you intend to cut our budget."

"Not exactly," SEELE-01 spoke coldly. "We've met with our backers, and have arranged for a compromise that will keep them satisfied for the time being. Long enough for you to analyze the captured Fallen…and turn in a report as to the nature of our enemy."

Ignoring the apparent time limit that had been slipped about his neck like a noose, Gendo asked, "What sort of…compromise?"

* * *

It was a normal day in Tokyo-3 as Shinji sat in class, a day much like any other day. For the most part, anyway. The teacher had taught his lessons, frequently going off into tangents about how much better everything had been back in the pre-Impact days. Boys and girls talked amongst themselves, regarding the assorted going-ons in their respective lives. They would moan about homework assignments and talk about where they wanted to do when school finally let out. And all the people Shinji was personally acquainted with went about their own personal routines, everything from Rei looking out the window to Kensuke bubbling on about whatever manga or anime that was his current focus of interest.

But there was more to that scene than usual, something Shinji was painfully aware of, and more than one level. There was an air of tension surrounding everything and everyone, as was usual after an Angel had attacked. People gossiped about all the horrible things that the latest Fallen had done, though they still remained blissfully unaware of the fact that it had not been a true Angel, and they wondered when, if ever, the monsters would finally cease their assaults on humanity or the final one would fall in defeat. And the people he knew, the people Shinji considered himself closest to, they reflected this more than anything the sense of wrongness that hovered in the air.

As he casually glanced about the classroom, Shinji watched as Toji sat morosely at his desk, something he had been doing a great deal of in the days since the battle with the 4th Fallen. He did none of the things Shinji had come to expect from his fellow Stooge; he had not said anything about his role in the battle, at least no more than to respond when people asked him about what had happened, what it had been like to have such a monster chasing after him, or how he and the others had rescued that wounded driver. And even when he did speak of such things, he did so in a minimalistic fashion. His attempts to sound tough and unaffected sounding hollow to everyone, but none more than to those who knew him best.

Kensuke and Hikari had clearly been affected. The pigtailed girl avoided talking about her experience to anyone. She went about her duties at school as well as she always did, but she seemed drained, fearful. As if she had been somehow stained by the horror of her experience. And while Kensuke was as enthusiastic about the Evangelions and the battles they fought as ever, he skirted about certain things when he talked about what had happened in class. Refused to talk about the death the children had witnessed, trapped and alone out on the streets of Tokyo-3. And he offered no resistance when asked by the others to stop talking about it.

As usual, Rei was sitting at her desk, gazing out the window at the world around her. And if Shinji had never met her, he would never have suspected that there was anything wrong with her. But he did know her. He had met and greeted her when she had arrived in class that day. He had heard the slight tension in her voice when she had spoken to him. And he was aware of the nuances that gave her away as she sat there, more quietly than usual. And then there was Asuka and the way she was acting these days, and the injuries she bore at his own hands.

Heaving a wearied sigh, Shinji looked glumly ahead, thoughts of the injuries that he had inflicted on Asuka still hanging on his thoughts. A situation that was not helped by the fact that it had been the Fallen that had been ultimately responsible for his actions, or this wasn't the first time he had hurt someone like this. Or by Asuka's ready dismissal of what he had done to her.

_I never…never even had a chance to tell her I was sorry, _Shinji thought, recalling what had happened after he had learned what had happened. How he had sputtered and fumbled before the redhead, trying to say something, anything to her. Only for Asuka to brush his attempt aside, telling him that it was okay. That it wasn't his fault, and that he should just forget about it. Something that was completely impossible for Shinji to do, Asuka's ready forgiveness harder to accept even than the role he had in her bludgeoning.

Ever since Shinji had met Asuka, she had beat and berated him for even the most minor of offenses. Even imaginary transgressions easily earned Shinji a thorough drubbing. The fact that the volatile German had excused him so readily had taken him quite a bit of doing to accept, even with the days that had passed since then.

And yet, these things weren't the focus of Shinji's solemn thoughts. He had been through too much, suffered too many shocks since he had begun piloting Unit 01. And as hard as things gotten since the Fallen had begun attacking, the 3rd Child had already experienced the pains and torments very similar to these before. Even the agony of hurting another was a familiar one to him, and one he had survived in the past. Despite the way it had chipped away at him, he had survived, and he knew that he had already done what he could, and could do no more.

The problem that he was focusing on was an unfamiliar one for Shinji. And it was a problem based on time, and the fact that there was something he could do to resolve it. He just didn't know how to go about doing so.

From the pattern of the previous Fallen attacks, Fuyutsuki had decided and Misato had agreed that it would be safe to expect another such attack roughly two weeks after the previous one. Which meant that there was about a week and a half left before the next battle, assuming the next Angel didn't show up or the next Fallen showed up sooner than expected. A week and half until they were all swallowed by the madness of battle, a madness that could involve Misato now.

It didn't take a genius to realize that there was a good chance that, when the next Fallen arrived, Misato would be piloting Unit 01 again. From a purely mathematical standpoint, it was just plain obvious. Misato was on base every day of the week, while Shinji was on standby there only once out of three days. So unless the attack came when Misato was done with work for the day, she would be in close proximity to Unit 01. And she had made it clear that she would battle on their behalf if need be. Risk injury, even death, in his stead. Just as she had before.

His train of thought leading up to its logical conclusion, Shinji winced as it brought back the image of what had resulted of this the last time. Of how Misato had been laying before him, so still. So terribly still…

Shoving this horrible possibility as far as he could, Shinji continued to sit there, ignoring his teacher's lectures and focusing on the facts at hand. Every encounter with the Fallen was more dangerous and more destructive than the one proceeding it. And if something happened during the next battle…

_I promised. I promised that I'd tell her how I truly felt about her, _Shinji reminded himself with all the force he could muster. The instant he did so, however, all the doubts and fears he had came regarding such an action came flying up into his face. Questions like how could he possibly tell Misato, his guardian and commanding officer, how he felt about her, and what if she refused his feelings? What if she tossed him out of their home, or mocked his feelings or something else. These and many other fears, fears that he knew to be irrational in his head but not in his heart, fears that bogged down both alike, and fears that were conjured up by an imagination that he didn't even know he possessed, these things weighed him down.

But as this happened, another voice in Shinji's mind came to the fore, and once again presented him with the image of Misato, lying in a hospital bed. A voice that then asked him how would he feel if he failed to tell her the truth about his feelings, and something like that happened again? Perhaps something even worse? Something unthinkable…and he lost the chance of telling her the truth about his feelings forever?

His lips pressed tightly together, Shinji lowered his gaze to the desk surface. For all of a sudden, many of those niggling little fears didn't seem so overwhelming anymore.

Unfortunately, this still left a great many fears in its stead. The largest of them all revolving around the fact that he still had no idea as to how to tell Misato how he felt about her. And as a result, Shinji continued to sit there, a cloud of fears and 'what-ifs' circling his head, stabbing at his mind, with that strong, inner voice poking and prodding at him from the inside until the bell finally rang for lunch.

Shaken out of his stupor, Shinji found himself looking wildly about as the rest of the class stood from their seats, once again talking actively amongst themselves as they planned on where to have their midday repasts. Though he wasn't particularly hungry himself, the boy stood as well, moving automatically as he followed the path of a well worn routine.

"Ikari-kun?" came a familiar voice from behind. Startled, Shinji looked over his shoulder to see Rei's crimson eyes burning gently into his own.

"Oh…hi, Ayanami," Shinji got out, unsure what else he could say under those circumstances. When Rei continued to stand there, looking gently at him, he frowned slightly and asked, "Is…something wrong?"

"That was what I was going to ask you," Rei admitted, concern tinting her normal, quiet voice. "You…appear to be distracted by something."

Blinking quickly in succession, Shinji heaved a deep sigh before lowering his eyes. It was so easy to forget that, despite being so quiet that her presence was easily forgotten, Rei had excellent powers of observation, and rarely missed anything going on around her. And so, having been reminded of this, the 3rd Child replied, "Yeah, well…it's just…I've got a lot on my mind right. That's all."

"I see," Rei answered, though this time, her words were somewhat noncommittal. "I have also been…distracted lately." While Shinji was processing this confession, the albino asked, "Do you…wish to talk about what is troubling you?"

Pressing his lips tightly together, Shinji soon shook his head. "Not right now, Rei," he finally told her. "It's just…I've got a lot to think about, and…" Words failing him completely, the boy held up his hands helplessly before giving his friend and fellow pilot before he managed a wan smile. "But…thanks for asking. I…appreciate it."

Seeming to consider this for a time, Rei finally nodded. Then the albino rewarded Shinji with one of her rare smiles and said, "You are welcome, Ikari-kun."

Watching as Rei moved on, Shinji lowered his eyes once more, his face falling to reflect his mood. _I wish there _was _something you could do to help me, Ayanami, _he admitted to himself. _But…I don't think there's anything you…or even anyone else…_ His brows furrowing deeply, Shinji was practically chewing on his own lips as he considered this. _I mean…who else is there? Who could I even talk to about…something like this? Who could I even go to?_

Frowning intently, Shinji remembered the mental debates that he had already waged within his own mind, wondering who he could possibly go to for advice in this matter. For the fact was that the list of people that he felt particularly close to was a short one indeed, and none of them seemed suitable for asking advice in this situation. Misato herself would normally have been the first person he'd have asked, but couldn't for reasons obvious. Ritsuko had made it abundantly clear what she thought of such relationships with her disgusted reactions to Misato's teasing remarks, which left her out. Kaji was equally unsuitable, not only because of the way his presence affected Misato, but it seemed to Shinji that asking for lessons in romance from the man who's former lover he was trying to confess to was asking for trouble in more ways than one. Added to all of this was the fact that Kaji had been out of town on business for some time now, and that settled that. Which took care of anybody older than him, anyone that he was relatively close to and who might have experience in dealing with this kind of thing in the past.

Then there were the people Shinji's own age, a list that was even worse than the first. He had decided against Asuka right from the get-go, simply because the German was so volatile. And given the fact that her method of expressing ardor was basically glomping onto her crush's arm and not letting go, he doubted that she would have anything to say that Shinji could use. And though Rei clearly wanted to help, her skills in socializing with others were even more stunted than Shinji's own, and while she had become more involved with people since he had met her, he had never heard of her expressing affection to anyone.

And Shinji didn't want to even _think_ about what would happen if he tried asking Toji or Kensuke for tips on dealing with women. It was likely to sound like something lifted from a porn magazine!

_So that's that, _Shinji finally decided, shaking his head in dejection. _I can't think of…anyone else here…or at NERV…who could help me…_

Having finished pounding this final nail into that particular coffin, Shinji decided to put aside this painful subject and distract himself by feeding his face. Lunch in hand, he walked out of class and quickly spotted his fellow stooges. Knowing that if anything could distract him from his woes, some of the lunchtime antics that Toji and Kensuke pulled whether rain or shine would.

"Hey, wait up," Shinji spoke, looking directly at his friends as he accelerated to catch up with them.

"Huh?" Kensuke got. The otaku looked owlishly over his shoulder, only to smile broadly when he realized who was approaching. "Hey, Shinji! Decided to join us for lunch today, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinji nodded in response. Feeling a bit better as he watched Toji look at him as well. "If that's okay with you, that is?"

"You mean you actually have to ask?" Toji asked, raising an eyebrow at the group's resident Eva pilot. "We've been worried about you, Shin-man! Ever since that last Angel, you've been acting like a zombie!"

"Oh. Really?" Shinji returned, a bit surprised and disturbed by the analogy. For while he had been certain he had exactly been fit company at school, with all his worries and woes weighing down on him, he honestly hadn't realized that he had been that bad. "I'm…"

Frowning as his tongue once again failed to cooperate with him, Shinji was saved from trying to force his mouth to work when Toji replied, "Hey, we understand!" Then, with a troubled cloud hovering overhead, the jock added, "To be honest, there were a couple times back there that I thought I was gonna get squished for sure!"

"I'll say!" Kensuke chimed in, shaking his head in amazement. "I'm telling ya, these last few Angels have been totally screwed up! Everybody's been wondering what's going on with them." The bespectacled boy leaned in closer to Shinji and asked, "Say, does NERV have any idea why they've started attacking so much?"

Taken off-guard by this, Shinji found that he had no recourse but to shrug helplessly. "I…can't really say, you guys," he finally admitted. "But…I don't really know that much about what's going on, either. And it's not like NERV tells me all that much, anyway."

This one bit of truth added to his explanation, Shinji was glad when the other boys visibly accepted his explanation. "Yeah, that sounds about right," Toji finally muttered, rolling his eyes in emphasis. Then he returned his focus to his friend and asked, "So, where do you want to have lunch? The usual place, or…?"

Before Shinji could tell his friends that the usual place was just fine, another voice cut him off. "Hey, you guys," came Hikari's voice. The three boys looked about just in time to see the pigtailed girl slowly approaching them, a careful smile on her face as she moved up to them. Her eyes then settled on Shinji, at which point she asked, "So…how are you and Asuka doing today? Is she feeling any better?"

"Well, a bit," Shinji replied, feeling another jab of shame as he thought of Asuka's condition, and the fact that it was his own hands that were responsible for it. Once again shoving that away, at least so that he wouldn't have to deal with it at that moment, he managed a smile for Hikari. "Oh, and speaking of Asuka, she told me to say hello for her."

"Really?" Hikari beamed, clearly pleased by this. Responding with a bow of her head, she added, "Well, thank you very much, then." This said, the class representative turned her attention to the tallest member of the group. "So, where you boys headed, anyway?"

"That's what we were trying to figure just now," Kensuke responded casually. Then he turned to Shinji and asked, "So what do you think? Is there any place in particular you'd like to eat, or what?"

"Oh, I'm…okay with whatever you guys want," Shinji finally told them.

"Then the rooftop it is," Toji quickly declared.

Her lips tightening as she looked at Toji, Hikari carefully asked, "Well, then, I don't suppose you boys would mind if I joined you, would you?"

"Hmm?" Toji started, looking at the pigtailed girl in surprise. Then he turned his head about, and replied. "Eh, sure. Whatever you want, class rep."

Her smile falling away, Hikari narrowed her eye at her crush. "Well, you don't have to be so enthusiastic, Toji," she told him, some of the curtness she had cultivated as class representative coming to the fore. "I was just asking if I could join you for lunch, that's all."

"And I said it's no problem, didn't I?" Toji retorted in a voice absent of any real annoyance. A voice that was more distracted than anything else.

While Hikari was eyeing Toji unhappily, Shinji found himself sighing sympathetically. It had been obvious to him for some time that the freckled girl had feelings for his jock friend, ever since he had awoken to find her sitting next to Toji after the disastrous battle between Units 01 and 03. _I wonder if she's ever told him how she feels, _Shinji found himself honestly wondering. Then he shook his head and decided, _Probably not. I mean, Toji sure doesn't act like…like…_

Before this one thought could reach complete, it was shattered by the appearance of another thought. A revelation of such proportions that Shinji thought he would be blinded by it. _Of course! Why didn't I think about it before?! _Shinji screamed at himself as he stared at Hikari like she was made of gold. _Hikari…she's probably going through the same thing I am! So maybe she…!_

As quickly as he could, Shinji considered this idea, examining it from every possible angle. _I mean…we've never actually been close, but…it's not like it could hurt to ask her…that is, maybe she could tell me what I could do, or maybe…_

Even as he considered this possibility, however, little doubts once again began creeping about in Shinji's mind. Hikari had, at least in his presence, always been the very image of prudishness and proper behavior. On the day she had come to the apartment after Asuka had moved in, she had fallen apart at the very idea of them living in the same home. The instant Shinji thought of this, the idea of asking her how to tell a woman who was twice his age that he was in love with her didn't strike him as such a good idea.

_But Misato…she's not that much older than me anymore, _Shinji reminded himself. Only to have another part of his mind point out the fact that nobody outside of NERV's upper staff had been made aware of this. So to Hikari's mind, Misato would still be twenty-nine, not eighteen. And even if that weren't the case, Misato was also his guardian and commanding officer. And he had no doubt that Hikari would disapprove of such a situation.

Doubts mounting up quickly, Shinji once again looked at the girl before him, and asked himself something else. Namely, if he had any other ideas. And as much as he wished otherwise, this was a question that he already knew the answer to.

"Um, Horaki-san?" Shinji began, wanting to get the ball rolling before his courage and determination had a chance to abandon him.

Looking over her shoulder at him, Hikari smiled easily and answered, "Shinji, please. Just call me Hikari."

"Huh?" Shinji started, surprised by this request. Then, with shy smile, he answered, "Okay, Hikari." Noting the class representative's look of approval, he tried again. "I was wondering…could you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" Hikari repeated blankly, even as the other boys gave Shinji befuddled looks. "What kind of favor?"

"Oh, it's nothing big!" Shinji immediately downplayed, already aware that he had to tread very carefully, lest every worst-case scenario presently floating about in his mind became even uglier realities. "It's just…there's something I wanted to talk about later, that's all." Noting the curious looks his friends were giving him, he added, "In private, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Hikari returned as her smile reappeared. "How about we meet after school? Is that okay with you?" Shinji just gave a quick nod to this, and the pigtailed girl quickly considered the matter. "All right. We'll out front, and go from there."

"That sounds good," Shinji replied agreeably. Utterly relieved that this first hurdle had been surmounted without any real difficulty.

This sensation of relief lasted just long enough for a couple of speed bumps to jump out at him.

"So, what's the deal, Shin-man?" Toji wondered, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kensuke chimed in, bearing down on Shinji so quickly that he jumped back a step. "What's the big secret?"

Raising his hands before the two boys, Shinji gulped loudly as he considered what to say. "Oh, it's nothing, really," he tried, determined to defuse their curiosity before it could make a real mess of things. "It's just…it's personal, that's all."

"Then why can't you tell us about it, huh?" Kensuke wondered, leaning in even closer while Toji looked on intently.

"Give him some breathing room, Kensuke Aida," Hikari muttered irritably.

"Hey, I was just curious, that's all!" Kensuke protested as he turned to face them.

"And he told you that it was personal," Hikari muttered irritably. Her hands in her hips in her familiar stance of authority.

A petulant moan escaping his lips, Kensuke turned to Toji, his eyes begging the jock for support. "Sorry, Ken," the taller boy frowned, shrugging helplessly. "But if Shinji says its personal, then…" When the otaku groaned his disappointment, Toji grinned wickedly and added, "Besides, the last time I told you something that I wanted to stay secret, I was reading about it in your blog the next day!"

Even as Kensuke shot his friend a look of pure betrayal, Hikari curled her lip wryly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she wondered, shaking her head in slow disapproval before looking back at Shinji. "Anyway, why don't we eat for now? We can talk later."

"Okay," Shinji smiled, and with that, the four teens once again began discussing where to have lunch. A conversation Shinji took no real part in, and barely even listened to. His every thought already devoted to this future conversation, and hoping against hope that it was a fruitful one.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Misato wondered as she stepped into one of the offices of NERV. An office that was larger than her own, but not as expansive as the one kept by Gendo.

"I did, Major," Fuyutsuki smiled easily from behind his desk. The old professor seeming to be quite at home behind his desk as he softly gestured for Misato to approach. "Please, take a seat."

Nodding, Misato walked briskly forward. Though she had been long since aware that Fuyutsuki had his own office, this was the first time she had ever been there. Much to her relief, there was none of the obscure markings or equations that had been etched into the walls and floors of Gendo's office. It did not possess the cruel, oppressive air that filled the Commander's place of power, a place that had become known amongst NERV's personnel as 'Gendo's Lair'. As the Major carefully approached, she took note of the other person present there.

"Ritsuko," Misato murmured, eyeing the doctor carefully. Then she swung her eyes towards Fuyutsuki, and frowned somewhat. "Sir? What's going on?"

"Please, sit down," Fuyutsuki muttered, gesturing towards the one empty chair. The slight creasing of his brow indicating that this was an order, not a request. A beat passed before Misato complied, carefully easing herself down as she looked questioningly at Ritsuko. The faux-blonde gave her friend a look, a look that Misato knew all too well from their college days. And she knew instantly that this meeting wasn't going to be pleasant.

As both woman sat there, scrutinizing the Sub Commander, Fuyutsuki held up a file folder to them both. "I've been going over both your reports, regarding the previous battle," he muttered, his expression not a happy one. "As well as the report given by the 2nd and 3rd Child."

"I see," Misato replied, not really seeing anything at all. "And…?"

"And, in the course of her subsequent analysis of the various anomalies, Dr. Akagi has turned up some things that we need to address. Immediately," Fuyutsuki explained, turning his gaze towards Ritsuko. "Specifically, regarding what happened involving you and the 3rd Child." When both women just sat there, gazing at the old professor, Fuyutsuki gave a tired shake of his head. "And it appears that we have a very serious problem."

Suppressing the urge to say 'no shit!' or something equally brilliant, Misato looked over at NERV's resident mad scientist. "We've been conducting diagnostics on Unit 01, based on what you and Shinji told us about what happened," Ritsuko began, speaking as tenderly as she knew how. "Now, we couldn't get a lot of useful information, because Unit 01 was berserking, but we did recover a partial telemetry log from that time period, as well as residual nanotech from the Fallen."

"And what?" Misato wondered, being just fluent enough in tech-ese to know that her friend was about to tell her something bad. "What did you find?"

"Well, as you know, the Fallen was able to feed you false information by hacking into Unit 01's Entry Plug," Ritsuko began, taking on the no-nonsense tone of a scientist. One that sometimes pissed Misato off. "And from what we've been able to determine…that's not what it was originally trying to do."

Her mouth falling slightly open, Misato just stared blankly at her friend. "Huh?" she got out, just before she shook her head and demanded, "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"We've been able to decipher a bit of the programming from the nanites, and as near as we can tell, it looks like they were trying to take control of the Eva itself. By overriding the Entry Plug's control system, and bypassing your control altogether," Ritsuko went on, completely serious as she looked at the Major. Then she gave a rueful smile and muttered, "Fortunately, it had about as much luck with that as the Dummy System did the last time we tried it."

"So…what? The Fallen was trying to take control of Unit 01? Like the 13th Angel did?" Misato asked, to which Ritsuko nodded.

"And there we have our problem, Major," Fuyutsuki muttered. "As you already know, the Evas only respond to certain people. And while we have tried to emulate the biological and mental patterns of the pilots for the Dummy System, it seems that our enemy has found a more…direct solution to overriding an Eva."

Her brows furrowed in concentration, Misato analyzed the professor's words. "Are you saying that the Fallen was trying to take control of the Eva, and make it think that it was me ordering it to attack NERV?"

"That's precisely what we believe, Major," Fuyutsuki nodded. Then he smiled in a self-depreciating fashion. "It's fortunate that it was Unit 01 it had infected, though. That Eva was never very good at taking orders from anyone it didn't like. And so our enemy tried a less…direct approach."

"By tricking me into killing us all," Misato grimaced, looking very much like something had crawled into her mouth and died. Giving a derisive snort, the Major looked demandingly at the people about her. Questions she knew would not be answered on her lips, questions that were soon shelved in favor of more immediate matters. "So what are we going to do, huh? What happens if these bastards try something like this again?"

"We've already got people working on that, Misato," Ritsuko informed her friend. "We're hoping to use the remaining nanites to make a vaccine for the Evas. To inoculate them against similar infection in the future." Giving her friend a few moments to absorb this, the faux-blonde sighed wearily. "And I've got two teams working on the captured Fallen, and we're making some progress there. But it's going to take some time."

"And as we all know, time is the one thing we _don't _have," Fuyutsuki muttered unhappily. "And that brings us to another problem."

"And that would be…?" Misato grumbled, already not liking the sound of this.

"It's about the 2nd Child," Fuyutsuki muttered, something that immediately caused Misato's heart to sink. "According to the children that were recovered after the battle, she apparently decided not to come directly to NERV Headquarters when the 4th Fallen began its growth cycle. Instead, she stayed with the children at her school, aiding in their evacuation."

"Yes, I know about that," Misato answered reluctantly. Knowing full well where this was going.

"Now, I realize that, in the heat of such situations, people can make bad decisions. And I certainly can't fault her desire to help save her friends. Nor can I deny that her assistance was invaluable in the end," Fuyutsuki informed Misato with an air of compassion. An air that dissipated just as he spoke his next words. "But the fact is, her decision to not report here could have easily spelled disaster for us all."

"I understand what you're saying, sir," Misato told him, the tactician in her quickly agreeing with her superior. "But, sir, I really don't think that she could have helped if she had come right away. Considering the Fallen and their attack pattern, one additional Eva wouldn't have helped. And if she had come, Unit 02 would probably have been wrecked in battle, and…"

"I know, Major. We wouldn't have been able to deploy it when we found the Fallen's control node," Fuyutsuki nodded reasonably. "But that doesn't change the fact that we can't have her doing something like this is in the future." Her lips pressed tightly together, Misato lowered her eyes. Only to raise them up again when the Sub Commander added, "However, I don't think standard disciplinary measures would be effective, either."

Of all the things Misato could have imagined the old professor saying, this had not been one of them. Giving him a querulous look, the Major worked her mouth a few times before finally saying, "Huh?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Ritsuko asked, equally baffled.

"As you both know, the 2nd Child's synch ability had suffered greatly. And it's only been in recent times that she's shown signs that she's finally recovering from whatever was effecting her," Fuyutsuki told them, leaning wearily back in his seat. "Given the problems she's had of late, especially with some of the personnel, I have to admit being relieved by this."

"Some of the personnel?" Misato repeated. Then she groaned despondently before demanding, "Are you telling me that that damned pool is still running?! Is that it?!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Fuyutsuki informed them, with all the enthusiasm of someone about to undergo root canal. "I don't think Aoba or Hyuga will be a problem anymore, but the maintenance teams that take care of the Evas…" Snorting lightly from his nose, the old professor picked up a file that had been sitting on his desk. "Let's just say that Section 2 monitored some…disturbing conversations amongst them."

"Aw, damn," Misato groaned.

"This is so pathetic," Ritsuko grumbled in agreement.

"Indeed. And as you can imagine, that is not the sort of thing the 2nd Child tolerates well, even under good circumstances," Fuyutsuki muttered with a definite sense of understatement. "And considering how frequently the Fallen have been attacking us, the last thing we need is for her to have a relapse."

Quickly processing Fuyutsuki's words, Misato gave her superior a sour look. _So it's her piloting ability that he's worried about, _she grumbled inwardly. _I should have known it couldn't be about Asuka herself._

"Major Katsuragi, you know the 2nd Child better than any of us here," Fuyutsuki told her, leaning forward towards her. "I'd like for you to talk to her. Try to impress upon her that, while her heart was in the right place, her mind wasn't. Remind of her obligations to NERV."

Feeling like she had just been asked to carry around a dead fish, Misato considered these words. "I'm sorry, sir," she finally told him, looking down at herself. "But, I…I honestly don't think I'm the right person to do that."

"What do you mean?" Fuyutsuki wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, you have to understand something. Asuka, her obsession with Eva, with proving herself…it's something I've hated ever since I met her!" Misato explained, holding up her hands imploringly. "And when she came to NERV, started fighting the Angels, I kept hoping that she would do something like what she did! Decide that…that lives were more important than her own pride! And now you're asking me to…!"

"I'm not saying that what she did was wrong, in and of itself, Major," Fuyutsuki told her, clearly trying to be reasonable. "But the way she did it…I just want you to explain to her that she made the wrong choice."

"But sir…even if I felt that was the right thing, I…I don't think I can do it. Not without making things worse," Misato told him flatly. "I…I've tried to help Asuka in the past! I've tried everything I could think of, and nothing ever worked with her!" Her fists balling up with frustration, the Major shook her head despondently. "And considering what happened the last time I tried _explaining_ that sort of thing to her…I feel lucky that didn't blow up in my face! Not to mention everyone else's!"

His face tightening like it had been dunked in lemon juice, Fuyutsuki asked, "And what would you have me do, Major? Just ignore what she did?" When Misato didn't answer right away, the Sub Commander added, "To have her continuously disregarding her duties would almost be as bad as if her synch ability started declining again."

"I…I realize that, sir," Misato explained, practically choking on her words even as she spoke them. On her responsibilities. "It's just that…I think it would be best if someone else were to talk to her about this."

"Someone else?" Fuyutsuki repeated with a raised eyebrow. "And whom would you like for me to ask to do this?"

Knowing her opportunity when she saw it, Misato quickly answered, "Kaji, sir." Fuyutsuki eased back somewhat at this, allowing the Major to press her opening. "He's known Asuka even longer than I have, and he knows how to talk to her. And more importantly, she's open with him. She listens to him all the time."

Pausing to consider Misato's words, Fuyutsuki looked over at Ritsuko, who nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense," she admitted. "I've seen Asuka gushing over Kaji, sir. She practically worships the man. If he were to talk to her…"

"I see," Fuyutsuki finally muttered noncommittally.

"The fact is, I've been trying to get in touch with him for a while now. So that he could talk to her about what's been going on," Misato explained. "But he's been out of town with…with whatever you and the Commander have got him doing. And…"

"He's been on special assignment for us. A…research project, of sorts," Fuyutsuki muttered tersely. Misato gave a quick thought about what ugly game was being played this time and what role Kaji had in it before the Sub Commander frowned in thought. "However, given the recent developments…and your recommendation…it would seem prudent to recall him. To brief him on our findings…" Fuyutsuki punctuated these words with an oblique smile. "Amongst other things."

Heaving a deep sigh of relief, Misato sank back in her seat. "Thank you, sir," she murmured, feeling a genuine sense of relief at this. "So, any idea when you get the jerk back here?"

"Hmm. Probably a day or so," Fuyutsuki muttered after a moment's thought. Then he turned a stern eye on the Major. "In the meantime, however, I would recommend that you try and keep the 2nd Child in line, Major. NERV has been taking enough heat regarding these recent attacks. I don't want to make our situation even worse."

"Okay," Misato nodded. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"Not at this moment," Fuyutsuki admitted. "I would like for you to keep available, however. Dr. Akagi still has a great deal of tests to be conducted, and I suspect she'll be needing you and the 3rd Child for them."

"That's right," Ritsuko admitted, raising her eyebrow at Misato. "There's still a lot about this whole cross-synchronization that we still don't know about. Like why the Eva didn't absorb you when your synch ratio skyrocketed like that!"

"Oh, great. And I just know I'm going to enjoy _that!"_ Misato grumbled, taking plenty of time to make sure her words were drenched in just the right amount of sarcasm. When this resulted in a smile on Ritsuko's face, the Major stood from her seat. "Thank you for your time, sir."

"You're welcome. Dismissed," Fuyutsuki murmured, watching as both women departed from his office.

* * *

"Hello there, Asuka!" Maya smiled broadly, turning about in her seat to face the redhead. All smiles as she looked at her unannounced visitor.

"Hey, there, Maya," Asuka returned as she stepped towards the tech. Instead of being at her normal station, Maya was working on her laptop, processing some kind of data. The German couldn't make heads or tails of the kanji that scrolled up the scroll, nor did she care to.

"So, how are you feeling?" Maya wondered, looking Asuka over. "Feeling any better?"

"Eh, I'm still a bit sore," Asuka returned, deliberately downplaying the fact that there was barely a single square inch of skin that didn't still hurt to some degree. And there was still plenty of bandages and bruises hidden beneath her plug suit.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Maya murmured, shaking her head in memory. Then she smiled once more and asked, "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah," Asuka muttered, shrugging helplessly. "Actually…there was something I wanted to talk about."

Her eyes showing an edge of concern, Maya asked, "Really? What is it?"

Shrugging, doing her best to look disaffected, Asuka did her best to go about this slowly. To make it look like the request she was planning on making was simple curiosity, and nothing more. "You know what happened to me out there, right? How I was out there during the last battle?" Maya just nodded to this, obviously aware that this was a rhetorical question. "Well…I saw Unit 01. You know, when it…went crazy with the Third, and…"

When Asuka trailed off, Maya nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel," the young woman murmured sympathetically. "To be honest, there have been times I've seen that Eva in my nightmares."

_Then that makes two of us, _Asuka thought, recalling the past few nights. Nights that had been haunted by nightmares of her own, filled with monsters that wore different faces. Some huge, monstrous, alien. While another, a more familiar face, was twisted with madness and bloodlust. And it had been that image, more than anything, that robbed Asuka of much needed sleep as of late.

_I still…can't believe it, _Asuka thought, a tremor of fear running up her spine as she thought back to that day. To the all-consuming madness that had transformed Shinji Ikari, the most mild-mannered and timid person she had ever met, into a monster. A beast that would have gladly killed her, and done everything it could to spill her blood all over the city. A monster that had fought her, clawing and biting away bits of her flesh during the course of its fight with her. All to sweep her out of its way.

When Asuka had encountered Shinji afterwards, she had felt that same cold edge of fear creep through her. A fear that lasted just until the boy's face had fallen in horror at the sight of what he had done to her. The German thought that he would fall to his knees as he tried to babble out words of apology to her, and in the days that had followed, he had done everything he could, anything to make her comfortable. To make amends for things that he had no control over.

_Or…did he? _Asuka wondered, and not for the first time. In her mind, the massive gulf between the Shinji Ikari she knew and the monster that she had fought was an insurmountable chasm. During the day, when he was cooking breakfast or dealing with the day-to-day matters of school and friends and duty and everything in between, the notion that Shinji could actually hold such rage, such evil within him was laughable in the extreme. Utterly ludicrous. Impossible. But at night…when every shadow looked like a monster, and her thoughts turned to fearful memories...

It had been times like that Asuka had been especially glad that she had a deadbolt on her door.

Then the other night, as she had been lying awake in her futon, another possibility had erupted within Asuka's mind. One that had the German kicking herself in the rear. What if Shinji _hadn't _been the source of the pure malevolence with which he had lashed out at her with? What if it had just been a side effect of his being connected to the Eva and the Fallen.

On one level, Asuka thought she should have felt relieved, and perhaps a little silly upon considering that notion. After all, it certainly made a great deal more sense that Shinji was some kind of Jekyll and Hyde. And there was no question that such a thing could screw a person up. The fact that Misato had very nearly gone down to wipe out the entire Geofront was proof of that.

Frowning, Asuka knew that she should have been satisfied with such a thought. The knowledge that Shinji, the pathetic little baka and NERV's favorite wimp, could never have such violent impulses. But she wasn't. Because she herself had seen another side of Shinji. Not very often, but she _had _seen it. Back when they had first started living together in Misato's apartment, the two had fought and bickered every single day they went through the synch training. She had heard about what had happened after the disaster with Unit 03, and how Shinji had threatened to crush all of NERV if his father didn't answer for what he had done.

And Shinji had saved her life. She didn't like to think of it very much, but Shinji _had _taken Unit 01 into the volcano in order to stop her from dying in its depths.

_Of course, he didn't go all that far in, _Asuka thought, trying to moderate that memory. To keep it at arm's length, where it couldn't haunt her. Couldn't remind of her of things and feelings that were at times too strong and painful.

"Yeah, well," Asuka muttered half-heartedly, still trying to keep her emotional distance. "Anyway, I'd talked to some people, and…they said it isn't always like that."

"No, it isn't. Thank God for small favors," Maya commented ruefully. "That was the worst I've _ever _seen that thing at. I honestly can't imagine Unit 01 looking more horrible than it did that day."

_Neither can I, _Asuka thought, once again holding back the urge to shudder. Then, keeping her strong, confident face where it belonged, the German asked, "Anyway, I was just kind of curious, that's all. About…well, about any other times this might have happened."

"Really?" Maya wondered, raising an eyebrow at the German. "Well, okay, but why are you asking me about this?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where I could find any videos of Unit 01's other battles. You know, combat records, that sort of thing?" Asuka spoke, moving in closer to where Maya sat. Trying to keep the wariness she felt at viewing such things hidden from the young woman.

Frowning somewhat, Maya considered the request. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find that sort of thing," she finally admitted. "NERV generally keeps all battle records under lock and key, but I don't see any reason why I couldn't find them."

"Great," Asuka replied in a lukewarm fashion. Grateful that she would be able to get what she wanted, but wary about what she would find when she finally got it.

_Half of what I wanted, _Asuka then reminded herself. Recalling the other part of the equation, the part that she desperately needed to face down if she was to have any peace.

Sucking in a breath, Asuka forced a smile on her face. "Oh, and there was one more thing," she murmured sweetly, drawing Maya's attention. "Do you think you can get me any videos from inside the Entry Plug?"

"From…_inside _the Entry Plug?" Maya wondered, raising an eyebrow at this. Taking a moment to consider this additional wrinkle, the tech finally answered, "Uh, I guess so. All data recorded during battle is kept on in the MAGI, so it shouldn't be any problem. But why do you want to see those?"

_Because I have to, _Asuka answered within her own mind. Thinking of the many faces she had seen Shinji wearing, the different minds that seemed to have been looking out at her from his eyes. _I have to know what Shinji is really like. I have to know _which _Shinji…is the _real _Shinji._

"Oh, no real reason," Asuka spoke aloud, throwing in a dismissive wave of her hand for good measure. Then, adding a bit of sympathy to her words, she added, "Besides, I was wondering…what it's like, going through all of that. And…well, I'd just as soon not bring it up around the baka. If you know what I mean."

Biting down on her lower lip, Maya took several seconds before she said, "Well…I guess it couldn't hurt." Then she gave Asuka a look of concern. "I have to warn you, though. Some of the things that happened to him…it's not pleasant viewing."

_I don't doubt it, _Asuka thought to this, just before once again smiling her appreciation. "Yeah, well…I'll be the judge of that. That is…"

Still wearing her concerns, Maya finally said, "Well…it'll take me a little while to find everything. Especially with all the work I have to do around here." Cocking her head, the tech asked, "I should have everything together before your next turn on standby. Would that be alright?"

"Just perfect," Asuka nodded. Thinking that another few nights of lost sleep wouldn't make that much difference, just as long as she got the answers she needed.

* * *

Shinji had butterflies in his stomach.

When he had first heard that expression, Shinji had honestly thought it was quite possibly the most inane thing a person could say. After all, how could a person actually have butterflies inside their body? They were tiny, delicate creatures with lovely wings that fluttered about harmlessly from flower to flower. What could they do to anyone, much less inside someone's stomach?

And yet, as Shinji stood in the back of his school, with only Hikari present to witness him, he found that he finally understood how such a phrase had come about, for he truly _did _feel like he had butterflies flying about his insides. There was just no other way to explain that unpleasant sensation of his stomach trembling, like there was something sifting about just along the inner lining, sending twinges of discomfort throughout his body.

"So…" Hikari began, moving closer to the boy in question. Instantly doubling the number of butterflies that were busy pestering his small intestine. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

A lump of bile forming in his throat, Shinji looked at the girl he himself had asked to meet with him there, and felt his knees turning to jelly beneath him. It had been one thing to contemplate this scheme, of asking for Hikari's help, actually admitting that he…that he had…

_No, you're not! _Shinji yelled at himself, upending a mental bucket of water on his head. _You're not actually telling her that you're…or who you're…_ His train of thought breaking up before all the stupid butterflies that were currently migrating to his brain, the boy grimaced, smacking himself in the face. _Oh, c'mon! Just do it and get it over with before Hikari decides to take off! And you're stuck doing this all over again!_

This did the job. The very thought of going through this again was more than enough to get the resident butterflies to stop flapping their wings long enough for Shinji to jumpstart his vocal cords into something resembling working order. Not giving them a second chance, the boy looked squarely at Hikari. "Well, you see…it's like this," he began, having spent most of the afternoon up to that point trying to devise how best to go about this conversation. "There's this…person I know."

"A…person?" Hikari muttered, raising an eyebrow at the total lack of clarification.

"Uh, yeah," Shinji nodded, trying to establish some kind of firm footing before proceeding. "I mean…uh…" he tried again, knowing beyond any shred of doubt that the last thing he wanted to do was to actually mention Misato's name, or give Hikari any indication that the purple-haired woman had anything at all to do with this conversation. But it was also becoming obvious that he would have to give her just a bit more information before he could actually make his request.

"This…girl…" Shinji finally said, just before he began examining his words. Misato was a female, and girls were female, so that was true enough. And since she was physically eighteen again…yes, girl was an accurate description. He was probably stretching the point just a bit, but it was accurate enough for his purposes.

"Oh," Hikari muttered, her eyes widening just a bit. A spark of understanding appearing in them, she took a step closer to Shinji. "A girl."

Shinji nodded quickly to this. "Yeah," he fumbled, trying to find the exact words with which to phrase his request. "And…y'see, the thing is…she's…really important to me." Hikari nodded to this in such a way that it was clear she wanted Shinji to proceed with his description. "Ever…ever since I met her…she's been really good to me, and…she's helped me a lot. She's been so wonderful, and…she's kind, and brave, and…"

Once again, Shinji's command of words failed him miserably. While he was struggling to find some way to continue, to actually ask Hikari what he had come there to, the pigtailed girl was moving on her own. Her mouth and eyes opened as wide as was possible before her face settled into a knowing smile. "I see," Hikari nodded, her entire posture changing, become more relaxed. "You're in love, aren't you?"

The instant that one word was out in the open, Shinji wanted to find the nearest available rock and hide under it. That single, simple word, wrapped about his entire body and squeezed, making his heart beat harder, his breath come out even faster. And sent his resident butterflies into a population explosion.

While Shinji was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, his cheeks burning brighter than the sun, Hikari chortled merrily. "So that's it," the class representative murmured, shaking her head in amazement. "I was starting to wonder if…"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, taken completely aback by this abandoned sentence. "You mean…you knew?!"

"Well…I knew something was up with you. And I had…a suspicion," Hikari admitted casually. Radiating feminine curiosity, she then asked, "So, who is this girl, anyway? Is it…someone I know?"

"Uh…!" Shinji stammered, desperately fighting the urge to pass out. Finally, after coming dangerously close to either running away or having a total mental meltdown or both, the boy shrugged so deeply that his neck was swallowed up by his shoulders. "Umm…yeah. I…guess you can say that…I…"

Laughing even more, Hikari held up her hands and said, "Okay, okay! I get the idea!" The pigtailed girl then laughed a bit more before shaking her head. "If you don't want to tell me who it is, that's fine. I understand."

"You…you do?" Shinji replied, practically swooning with relief.

"Of course I do," Hikari told him earnestly. "I mean…well, that is…" Her face then settled into a more thoughtful look, her eyes wandering in thought for a few moments before returning to Shinji. "So…let me guess. You haven't told this mystery girl how you feel about her yet, have you?"

His relief increasing exponentially, Shinji nodded numbly at the girl before him. "Uh, yeah. That's…that's right," he murmured wearily, unable to believe how easily they had gotten to this point. Then some of his nerves came back to the fore, and he shifted about uncomfortably on his feet. "I mean…she's just so…and I…well, that is…"

"Translation, you've been busy telling yourself that you don't deserve her, she's out of your class, that sort of thing?" Hikari gathered, seemingly amused by her own prognosis. Once again, Shinji was stunned at how effortlessly his classmate had deduced his situation. And was forced to just stand there as Hikari walked up to him. "So…I'm getting warm?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinji admitted. "Very warm, actually." Smiling in deep satisfaction, Hikari eyed him as he moved on. "Well, anyway, it's just…I…I know I have to tell her. I mean…we've been through so much together, and…"

"I think I know what you mean," Hikari nodded, still smiling that knowing smile of hers.

"But…it's not like I can just go up to her…and just say…that…" Shinji tried again. The precise words he needed continuing to elude him as he begged sympathy with his eyes. "I mean…you know what I mean, right?"

"Oh, like you can't believe!" Hikari muttered, turning her gaze to the sky before leveling it back at him.

"And…I figured…well, you're a girl, too, right?" Shinji sputtered, trying to get some more momentum.

"Uh, yeah. I'm definitely a girl," Hikari agreed dryly.

"So, I guess I…well, that is…" Shinji tried again. "I was wondering…how should I go about it? I mean…what should I do? Just…give her a love note and hope for the best? Or maybe flowers? Or…?"

"Whoa, whoa! Just wait a minute, okay?" Hikari beamed, placing both hands on Shinji's shoulders. "The first thing you _shouldn't _do is start panicking, okay?" Giving her words a moment or so to penetrate, the class rep leaned in closer to the boy before her. "Now, relax. Take a few deep breaths, and just calm down a bit."

Nodding on automatic, Shinji tried taking in the requested deep breaths. It took a few tries to get his lungs working correctly, thanks to the butterflies that were investigating the real estate in that portion of his anatomy, but after about half a minute, fresh oxygen was circulating about his brain, draining a bit of the nervousness away from him. Not as much as he would have liked, but enough for him to become at least semi-functional.

As soon as she was satisfied that Shinji was back in operational status, Hikari proceeded, "Alright. Now the second thing I wouldn't do is overdo this," she told him earnestly. "Don't go for some big, elaborate dinner or anything crazy like that. Just keep things simple."

"Simple?" Shinji repeated blankly. "Like…"

"Like…I don't know," Hikari mused, visibly considering the situation. "You could ask her out to a movie…maybe a quiet lunch, or a walk in the park. Something like that."

"A…a quiet lunch…" Shinji murmured, something in Hikari's words striking a chord in him. Unearthing a memory, an image that was dreamlike in quality. "Like…maybe a picnic?"

Snapping her fingers, Hikari beamed at him. "That sounds perfect!" she exclaimed pleasantly. "A nice picnic, maybe in one of the parks…or maybe even somewhere outside the city. Someplace nice and quiet…with no one to disturb you…"

"Yeah," Shinji murmured, his lips curling up into a slow smile. His mind assembling a picture of just such a picnic, with just himself and Misato, and no one else to interfere or see them just by themselves. Then it started painting in the background, and his smile deepened. "And…I think I know just where to have it, too! The perfect place for it!"

"Then great!" Hikari smiled, looking more excited by the minute. "That should give you plenty of time to talk. And for you to tell her…how you feel."

"Uh, right," Shinji muttered, his smile turning upside down at this. "But…I don't know. What if she…what if she says she doesn't like me…or maybe…"

"Shinji, you just said that you _have _to tell her you felt, didn't you?" Hikari cut in, not allowing his doubts to run away with him.

"Well, yeah, but…" Shinji sputtered out.

"So, please, don't worry about that," Hikari told him. "Worrying about stuff like that isn't going to make it any easier for you, now is it?"

Pondering this point, Shinji eventually found that he couldn't disagree with Hikari on this. While he considered himself a worrier by nature, he had never found it to make anything in his life any less difficult to deal with. _And besides… _he thought, thinking back to that moment, just days past. When he sat by Misato's side, waiting for her to wake up and be the woman who had given him everything, including meaning to a life that had formerly held none. _I promised her that I'd tell her. That I'd tell her how I felt before the next battle. _Taking this promise and driving it into his own mind like a nail into a plank of wood, Shinji felt his hands clench. _I promised Misato…that I'd tell her…that I love her._

Nodding at this, Shinji returned his attention to the pigtailed girl. "Um…thanks, Hikari," he said, bowing his head to her. "This…really meant a lot to me."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," Hikari replied, letting go with a girlish giggle.

"Just, uh…just do me a favor, okay?" Shinji pleaded, some of his worries coming back. "Don't…tell anybody about this, all right?"

"Of course I won't," Hikari told him earnestly. "Just be sure to tell me how things go, okay?"

"Okay," Shinji told her, not seeing any real problem with this.

"Great," Hikari grinned. "Anyway, if there's nothing else you need to talk about, I better get going. I have to get dinner going, and I still have to deal with homework…"

"Oh, right!" Shinji replied, the subject of homework bringing him back to reality. A reality that included his own lengthy math assignment for that night. "Uh, goodnight, Hor- I mean, Hikari! And thanks again!"

"Not a problem," Hikari grinned, looking over her shoulder at him as she walked away. Her grin becoming that much deeper as she gave Shinji a conspiratorial look. "And don't worry! I _promise _I won't say a word of this to Asuka!"

"Huh?" Shinji gulped, flummoxed by this statement. He recovered quickly, however, and smiled sheepishly as he waved his goodbye. "Oh…right! Uh…thanks!" Hikari just continued to smile, and was practically skipping along as she disappeared around the corner. Once she was gone, however, Shinji's own smile dissolved as he considered her words.

_What's Asuka got to do with this, anyway? _Shinji asked himself. When he was unable to come up with any answer, he sighed and went about his way. His mind already working on other plans, drawn from many different dreams…

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I know. Rotten place for me to leave off. But I just can't imagine Shinji just walking up to Misato and telling her how he feels about her, can you? Still, I hope you'll read and review. And maybe check out my other stories as well?

Now, before I go on to the omake, there are a couple things I'd like to get out of the way. The first pertains to the Violent Bitches in Anime. A couple of readers have been suggesting potential new members for the elite of anime's abusive females. Now, I'm totally open to new members, so feel free to put in your suggestions with your reviews, or PM or e-mail me about them. However, in order to make the listing, they have to meet four separate criteria.

The first one, obviously, is that the ladies in question have to be violent, and second, bitchy. But there are two more requirements that I threw in. The first of these is that the lady in question has to be genuinely abusive of the guy she's supposed to be pared with. I'm not talking playful aggressive or taunting to cover up their true feelings. I'm talking downright, physically abusive. Bashing the brains out of the poor guy abusive. Punching him through the roof and laughing as he goes flying into the air abusive. You get the idea.

The second is that the lady in question has to be a detrimental presence for the rest of the characters, someone who causes damage to the group and their cause through her actions, whether by being a total sack of lead in battle, turning on her team at the last minute, or assaulting the guy she's supposed to be paired with at exactly the wrong time.

Mike, I hope the logic behind Fuyutsuki's actions makes a bit more sense now. Though I have to admit, when this story was in the earlier planning stages, I was having a real hard time coming up with a way of evolving Asuka into a better person and not have it come off as being totally fake.

Blackdeathmessenger, you forgot to mention that Ranma was voiced by the same guy who did Bit and InuYasha starting in season four of his series.

Negima Uzamaki, I think you can guess what I'm setting up here.

Major Mike, I'm glad you're enjoying the omakes along with everyone else. And don't count Mutsumi out just yet.

Omake

"Grrr!" Akane Tendo growled beneath her throat as she folded her arms across her chest. "This sucks! I can't believe that stupid Ranma and the others actually ran off on us!"

"Boy, I'll say!" Kagome Higurashi grumbled as she sat down next to Akane. "And here I was hoping to get in some shopping today!"

"It can't be helped. It's not as if we can actually carry all the stuff we buy on our own," Leena Toros chimed in, an undercurrent of irritation showing in her voice. "I mean, what's the point in just cleaning out _part _of the mall for the mall raid?"

"True. But we can't let this go unpunished," Anna Kyoyama muttered darkly. "We'll just have to work them extra hard when we find them."

"Yeah. _After _we give them a major beating for chickening out on us!" Sakura Haruno growled, slamming her fists together in emphasis. "Cha! Just wait until I get my hands on you, Naruto!"

"Now, now. Simmer down, Sakura," Bulma Briefs told her, speaking with a voice filled with experience. "Remember, the guys won't be able to carry our stuff for us if they can't even move!"

"Good point," Asuka agreed grumpily. When the other bitches there gave various groans of disappointment, the Red Devil grinned wickedly and added, "Which means we'll just have to work them extra hard at the mall, and break them to pieces after we get back here!"

At this, cries of approval echoed about the hotel that the Violent Bitches in Anime had confiscated for their own use. Cries that were eventually shushed by the sound of a gavel pounding as their leader, the Grand High Bitch of Anime, looked down at them from her podium.

"Alright, girls," Naru Narusegawa grumbled as nastily as she did everything. "Seeing as our traditional mall raid has been forcibly postponed, we'll have to move onto other business. Namely, making the lives of males everywhere an utter, abysmal Hell." Watching as her fellow bitches looked at her attentively, Naru laid down her gavel and moved on. "Now, as unbelievable as it may seem, there are actually anime girls out there who don't believe in giving their males the beatings they deserve. Girls who actually treat them kindly, and who are actually _nice _to men!"

"Yeah, like that stupid bimbo Belldandy!" Asuka sneered distastefully, her face wrinkling with disgust. "Ugh! How can anybody be so nice all the time?! Especially to a loser like Keichii! It makes me _sick!"_

"Or how about that girl Winry? The automail specialist?" Leena growled. "That girl is always kissing up to that pathetic little shrimp, Ed! She barely even argues with him!"

"Yeah! It's pathetic!" Bulma muttered. "And don't even get me started on Ryoko and Ayeka! They have enough power to level half the planet, and yet all they do is waste time fighting each other over Tenchi, when they should be pounding on _him!_ Blow him straight to Jurai, and then some!"

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg!" Naru declared forcefully. "My fellow bitches, it is obvious that there are far too many men out there who've got it way too easy! And if their women won't beat them into submission, then we'll just have to do it for them!"

"But how do we do that?" Sakura wondered, dazed by the prospect. "Those girls will fight to protect their men. And I might have Tsunade's strength techniques, but I'm not in any hurry to fight a goddess or that freak of a space pirate!"

"That truly is a problem. But fortunately, I have a solution!" Naru grinned evilly. "The first thing we have to do is recruit some additional talent. There are plenty of total bitches out there who could give us the upper hand against those goody two-shoes whores!"

"Okay," Kagome murmured, considering the matter. "And then…?"

"Then, we put my master plan into action!" Naru exclaimed. "Now, listen carefully. This is what we're going to do…!"

As the V.B.I.A. leaned closer to their leader, hanging on every wicked word she spoke, none of them paid any attention to one of the potted plants in the hotel. Or the fact that it had webbed feet.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Tsunade commented, the 5th Hokage's image clear on Misato's screen.

"Definitely. PenPen got this information for me at risk of life and flipper!" Misato told her friend and drinking buddy as Rei crowded her from the side. "Naru's got something big in the works, and if she gets her way, every anime male is going to wind up a completely miserable wreck!"

"Oh, my!" Hinata Hyuga broke in, poking in on the side of the screen. "If Agent PenPen got this information, then it has to be real!"

"Indeed. That bird is as good as a ninja, and twice as hard to capture," Tsunade agreed. Then she slammed her fist down on the table. "Damn. I never thought that even Naru would be psycho enough to pull a stunt like this!"

"Of course, we can't let them get away with it," Misato replied. "Those girls make enough guys miserable as it is! We can't let them ruin all those other lives!"

"Agreed," Tsnuade nodded, smiling eagerly. "Then you'll be alerting the rest of the gang?"

"You know it!" Misato nodded. "It's time for the Loving Woman Of Anime to come to the rescue!"

"Here, here!" Hinata chimed in.

"Yes," Rei agreed, smiling dangerously. "I think I will enjoy this…"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Zoids, Shaman King, Oh, My Goddess, Full Metal Alchemist, Tenchi Muyo, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	23. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 23: Coming Together

The entire building had an air of abandonment.

There were the obvious signs, of course. The sounds of stone crumbling at the slightest disturbance, the obvious metal fatigue, the dust that coated every surface. But there was something even more than these things that pervaded the entirety of the building. There was no sign of the usual forms of vermin that quickly made use of such empty spaces. There were no spider webs adorning the corners, no rats squeaking in the dark corners, no cockroaches scurrying about.

These conditions persisted throughout every floor, every hall, every possible cubbyhole that Kaji had explored, consistently depicting a place that was completely devoid of life, or even the desire to sustain it. In a way, it was rather appropriate in his eyes, for it summed up the way this latest so-called lead had panned out.

Another dead end.

"Well…guess I shouldn't be surprised," Kaji finally muttered, if for no other reason than to hear something other than the building decaying. "The old lady _did _tell me I was pretty much scraping the bottom of the barrel. And this sure qualifies."

Heaving a deep breath that resulted in a cloud of dust blowing about before him, Kaji looked about this room, the last laboratory to be explored in the research complex that had once been such a part in the study of the Angels and their powers. Of course, according to the official records, it had been abandoned even before the 3rd Angel had begun its long march towards Tokyo-3. Just another victim of NERV's rise to power.

Still, in Kaji's line of work, just because someplace was abandoned on paper didn't necessarily mean anything. In fact, he and others like him had frequently made use of such places, as they made ideal locations for carrying out the kind of business that was better unseen by prying eyes. And while he knew going in that the chances of finding something were slim to none, just as it had been in all the other places he had investigated, that didn't mean that he could simply ignore it.

_Not with Gendo holding all the cards, _Kaji reminded himself, thinking of the people back in Tokyo-3. Of the woman and the children she commanded who remained so unaware, and worse, so vulnerable to a knife that could come from anywhere the darkness could hide one of his cruel minions.

Such thoughts weighing heavily on him, Kaji sighed before plastering his usual devil-may-care smile on his face. "Guess there's no point in hanging around here," he finally declared to the rotting plaster that lay behind him and the defunct lab equipment in front. "Of course, I just _know _how thrilled the Commander will be to hear this news…"

Casting one last look at what had to be the deadest dead end of his entire career to date, Kaji turned about and began making the long trip back upstairs. A trip that was made just a bit more harrowing by the fact that the emergency stairs were in about as good condition as the rest of the building, but still, not a big deal for a man who knew his life would last about as long as he broke no faith with any of his secretly warring masters.

After a seeming eternity of slogging through dust- and rust-filled air, Kaji finally exited the derelict structure and appeared beneath the stars. Even the air of a city considerably fresher than that which he had just been forced to endure, and he drew in a long, deep breath of it. _Not much I can do right now, _he decided with a bit of ill-humor. Trying not to think about the fact that he had exhausted the only lead he had left from the only one of his contacts that was still willing to try and help him, and was now effectively up a creek without a paddle. _Except call in the bad news, and hope that something will take the heat off of me. At least for a while._

Momentarily considering the possibility of delaying his report long enough to grab himself a quick drink, Kaji then shook his head. There was no point in getting himself drunk just yet. It was better to save that salve until he really did need it. Walking nonchalantly over to his car, the unshaven man got inside and grabbed hold of the car phone. It looked much like any other such device on the outside, but like many things associated with Kaji, what you saw was very rarely what you got. And with the press of a few buttons in just the right combination, the phone's internal scrambler activated even as it sent a signal that bored its way through several hundred layers of red tape, and into the very heart of NERV itself.

Unsurprisingly, only a few seconds passed before someone picked up on the other end. "Fuyutsuki."

Kaji allowed himself a slight curling of his lip upon hearing the old professor's voice. While Fuyutsuki couldn't afford to be any more forgiving than Gendo would allow to be, the Sub Commander wasn't nearly as unpleasant to deal with. "This is Ryoji Kaji reporting, sir," the unshaven man spoke, as close to businesslike as he got. "I've just finished my investigation of Amalgamated Industries' old biogenics complex."

"I take it by the tone of your voice that your investigation was about as successful as with all your prior leads," the old professor muttered almost playfully.

"Actually, I think this one was an even deader end than last time," Kaji admitted cagily. "At least there were roaches at my last stop. They may have needed to carry canteens, but still…" When silence was the only answer to his feeble attempt at humor, the spy shrugged before going on. "So what now? Want me to do any more digging?"

"Not just yet, Ryoji," Fuyutsuki answered, his words betraying a deeper age than usual. "We may have turned up something new here. And in any case, I have another assignment in mind for you."

His brows furrowing in confusion, Kaji eyed the phone like it was defective. "Another assignment?"

"That's correct," Fuyutsuki confirmed. "I'll explain more to you later. Right now, I want you back here as quickly as possible. Understood?"

Rolling his eyes, Kaji cracked a crooked grin before saying, "You got it, sir." The unshaven man waited a beat for additional orders, but the only thing he heard was the click of Fuyutsuki's phone hanging up.

Able to do nothing else, Kaji hung the phone back in place before sitting back in his car before reaching into one of his pockets. A moment's searching produced a pack of cigarettes, one of which was soon hanging from his mouth, adding its own kind of smoke to the situation. A situation that didn't need any more smoke to go with its mirrors.

_So, they're calling me back, huh? _Kaji muttered thoughtfully, letting a puff of smoke escape his nostrils. _And it looks like Ritsuko is still studying that embryonic Fallen they grabbed…_

Unable to help himself, Kaji smiled at the thought of the unborn Fallen that had so conveniently failed to start growing. A random element that had been tossed into a situation that was already rife with wildcards, and was bound to have a few more before everything was said and done. He had not heard of it from NERV, nor the old men from SEELE; that bit of information had come down the pike from the JSSDF, through one of many contacts that had been all but silent as of late.

_Well, Ritsy-poo, it looks like the heat's gonna be on you for now,_ Kaji thought humorlessly. _Too bad that doesn't let me off the hook any._ Looking out the window at the world around him, he frowned in thought. _So, they want me back home, huh?_

He didn't wonder unnecessarily as to why he had been called back. In Kaji's experience, trying to second-guess life tended to be an exercise in futility more often than not. However, the very fact that he was being recalled was a sure something that something was happening in Tokyo-3. Whether Ritsuko had discovered more than Fuyutsuki had let on, or some other random element had made itself known, there was no way of knowing. All that mattered was that he knew the next step in the game, and that would undoubtedly lead him to the step after that one.

_I just hope one of these steps finally gets me to the truth, _Kaji thought as he started the car and pulled away from this latest dead-end. _And, perhaps…lets me keep Misa-chan and the children safe…_

* * *

"Ugh…" Misato groaned as she sat at one of the cafés within NERV. Just one of many places where the people there could sit back, relax, shoot the bull, and try to forget that any moment, another mindless monster could hatch and begin wreaking havoc in the city above. Or least put it out of their minds long enough to enjoy a quick snack.

However, even as Misato was trying to do something along those lines, two things interfered with her. And both those things had to do with the plug suit that had recently become her unofficial uniform while on base.

The suit was very comfortable, in and of itself. Though skintight, it moved in perfect synch with her body, and didn't pinch at her, didn't tug or pull at her, even when worn hour after hour, day after day. It wasn't at all hot, and the foot pads were actually easier to walk around in then her own shoes.

Unfortunately, as Misato shifted about in her seat, drawing the gazes of several of the males enjoying their own brief respites, the people who had designed the suit had failed to adequately pad one very specific portion of its surface. The flesh beneath which was getting rather sore, courtesy of chairs that were none too comfortable to begin with.

_I swear, the Supply Department went out of their way to find the most cheap-ass piece of junk chairs they could find for this place!_ Misato grumbled, shifting her buttocks about once more in an attempt to position them more comfortably, thinking of one of the great many rumors that were whispered about in places like this. That the Commander had ordered the people in charge of buying chairs for his domain make sure that they got the nastiest, most painful chairs they could find for any facility related to R&R, while the only decent chairs went to the places of work. _After all, what better way to keep us on the job instead of actually relaxing like we deserve to?!_

While Misato was once again thinking evil thoughts about tracking down the assholes who had picked out these wretched seats and banishing them to Maintenance Team 13, the other problem she had came to mind. A problem of the temptation represented by the various fattening goodies offered there.

As much as she preferred not to think of it, Misato knew that she hadn't done a very good job of keeping her figure in recent years. Lousy, exhausting hours at work, abysmal cooking skills, as well as unhealthy foods that were quick and easy to make had taken enough of toll that she had been unable to wear her orange dress for the wedding shower she had gone to not that long ago. In fact, the time since Shinji had to come to live with her was probably the only time in her adult life that she had eaten well-balanced meals.

However, when she had reborn within Unit 01's Entry Plug, she had not just reclaimed her prior waistline, but her entire body had been toned to perfect health and beyond. She had a fine, athletic build for the most part, and a pair of cushy E-cups to fill out her new suit. A suit that many amongst NERV's male population had fallen in love with, for while it obscured her skin from the neck down, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Which in a very real way was part of Misato's problem, for it was definitely not a suit she wanted to take a chance of looking even the slightest bit fat in.

_Of course, it's not like I have to wear it all the time…_ Misato reminded herself as she eyed some of the goodies that were on display. _It's not like we're expecting the next Fallen for about a week…_

But even as she thought this, Misato thought of something else. Of the Angels. The monsters that had plagued her for so very long, and in so many different ways. Everything from the nightmares of Second Impact for the guilt she still suffered for having made children into weapons to feed her need for revenge. And that if the next one arrived and Shinji was here, if for any reason one of the Commanders sent him because she was wasting time someplace else…

_No. I'm not gonna take that chance. Not after everything the children have already been through…and done for me,_ Misato reminded herself scornfully. Then another thought occurred to her, a thought that led to a warmth that curled her lips. _Besides…Shinji's dumplings are a _lot _tastier than anything these idiots have got to offer._

Deciding to ask Shinji to whip a batch of those tempting treats and making a mental note to ask him to teach her the recipe at some point, Misato once again tried to shift her posterior into a more comfortable position. Frowning in continued dissatisfaction, the Major's inner complaints were driven from her mind when a familiar voice said, "Feeling a little antsy, are we?" Exhaling sharply, Misato then groaned like a little girl who had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar as she looked up and saw Ritsuko coming up beside her. "What's the matter? That suit finally catch up with you in the end?"

"Very funny, Ritsuko Akagi," Misato grumped good-naturedly. "And you know perfectly well it's not the suit that's the problem."

"I should hope not. Considering the fact that _I_ made it!" Ritsuko retorted around a smile that was at least partially forced. "So…is this seat taken?"

Making a sound in her throat that was part laugh, part grunt, Misato shrugged. "Not unless it's by the invisible man. Though the way things have been going around here, _that _wouldn't surprise me!"

"I know what you mean," Ritsuko sighed as she pulled out a chair and let herself collapse into it.

The two of them just sat there for a time, looking at each other and the café around them. "So…" Misato finally started, uncomfortable as always when things became too quiet, "Whatcha doing here? Come to bring me down for another round of poking and prodding?"

"Hmph. Thanks, but no thanks," Ritsuko grumbled. Frowning, Misato sat up a bit and looked closer at her friend. Took note of a fatigue deeper than she had ever seen hovering like a cloud over her friend. "I just got a report from the people examining the launch systems, trying to figure out why they froze up during the last battle."

"And, let me guess. No luck?" Misato gathered from the sour expression her friend wore.

"On the contrary. They've had plenty of luck," Ritsuko grumbled, placing her head in her hands. "Unfortunately, it's all been the bad kind." Groaning sympathetically, Misato watched as the faux-blonde rolled her eyes grumpily. "They've been over every system involved in the launch controls twice, and that includes the MAGI! Not only haven't found any sign of _how _we were hacked, the MAGI don't even have a record of any malfunction occurring to begin with!"

Groaning at this, Misato smiled her support. "Well, I guess you knew it wouldn't be easy."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it when I have to deal with something so impossible. Or having to explain to the Commanders how the MAGI somehow managed to hack themselves," Ritsuko retorted snippily. "Honestly, those things get more like my mother every single day." Unable to help herself, Misato let a tiny giggle slip past her lips. A giggle that was just loud enough to prick Ritsuko's ears, resulting in NERV's resident mad scientist's expression souring like an overripe lemon. "Hmph. Thanks a bunch, Misato!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you really _are _grumpy today!" Misato jibed. She was half-tempted to take a quick poke at her friend's age, but ultimately decided against it, if for no other reason than Ritsuko already looked frayed enough as it was. And as she had learned the hard way back in college, her scientific friend knew all kinds of way to play dirty when she got nasty. Deciding to change subject, the Major asked, "So, aside from that, how are things going? Any progress on that high-tech egg Section 2 dug up?"

"That thing?" Ritsuko started with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, believe it or not, we've managed to make some headway on that front."

Nodding, Misato then leaned in closer. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell your best friend what you've dug up so far, would you?"

"After Fuyutsuki told me to keep a lid on everything unless he's given me clearance?" Ritsuko demanded mockingly. "Thanks, but no. I'm not in the mood to get my ass chewed off, thanks so much!" Realizing that she was now on the wrong end of their little game, Misato leveled the doctor a pleading look that had worked wondered back when they had first met. However, it had obviously lost its magic over the years, for Ritsuko just gave her a knowing look. "Sorry, Misato, but he gave me direct orders not to disclose anything. At least not until Commander Ikari comes back and is notified as to what we've found."

"Great. Considering how bogged down he is with the UN, the next Fallen will have probably popped up by the time he gets back," Misato grumbled, her expression twisting with disgust for politicians in general and the UN back scratching in particular. "So is there anything we actually _can _talk about here?" For a moment, Ritsuko look tempted to say something glib to this. But the mischievous sparkle that had shown briefly in her eyes died a quick death as the faux-blonde sagged beneath some unseen weight. Watching her friend age ten years right before her eyes, Misato frowned and asked, "What is it?" Ritsuko didn't say anything in response, prompting the Major to frown that much more. "Is it…Unit 03?"

A jolt ran through Ritsuko's body, her eyes rising to meet her friend's before returning to studying a splotch of grease on the table. "You heard?"

"A guess. Aside from me and Shinji, the Fallen, and the MAGI, what else have you been working on?" Misato explained, silence her only answer. "It's finished, isn't it?"

"Almost," Ritsuko corrected lowly. "We still need to run a system analysis and perform a synch test before we can certify it ready for battle."

"And we both know what'll happen after _that_, huh?" Misato muttered, whatever good cheer she might have been feeling up to then completely dispelled. "Rits…are you _sure_ there isn't something we can do?"

Her lips pressed tightly together, Ritsuko lifted a head that was now too heavy to be readily borne to look at her friend. "Don't you think that if there _was _something that…that we could…?" she trailed off, sounding more tired than Misato had ever heard her. Heaving a deep sigh, the doctor managed to force a look of scientific composure onto her face. "The Commander made up his mind a long time ago, Misato."

"Yeah, I bet he did," Misato grumbled, anger that she knew would find no ready outlet already burning through her. Anger at all the horrors that had already been dumped in the laps of the children, and horrors that she felt powerless to prevent. Horrors that the man she had chosen to work for seemed all too happy to convey. "Oh, god…how am I going to explain this to Shinji? Or Toji, for that matter?! He just got his body back, and…"

Trailing off as her voice lost the power to express the sheer tragedy of the situation, Misato could only listen as her friend said, "You…you don't have to tell them, Misato. I -!"

"Yes, I do!" Misato spoke up, a mercurial wave of emotion swirling about her words. Her friend snapping back at the fervor with which she spoke, the Major narrowed her eyes, and saw the aftermath of the 13th Angel's attack repeating itself within her mind. "Yes, I do," she repeated, this declaration a shadow of her original declaration. "I never told Shinji about Toji becoming a pilot, remember? He had to find out when he saw him crushed in his Entry Plug. I…I can't let that happen again. I…"

"I know. And it's not going to happen," Ritsuko assured her, using the same pained voice from before. "Because…I'm going to tell them."

These words hung in the air for several seconds before Misato was able to process their meaning. When she did, her mouth hung open as she looked at the doctor. "What?" she began, blinking rapidly as she studied Ritsuko. "What did you…?"

"I said I'll do it," Ritsuko told her, leveling her eyes to meet Misato's own. "I think it's the least I can do, seeing as it's my fault that it happened in the first place."

"Your – but, Rits…" Misato started, so taken aback by this shift in the conversation that she didn't know what to make of it. "You…how could it be _your _fault?!"

"How could it _not?"_ Ritsuko demanded, hurt bleeding through her words. "After all, it was the Dummy System that almost killed Toji, remember?!"

"Yeah, and I happen to remember that it wasn't fully tested when the Commander had Maya hit the 'on' switch! You weren't even here when it happened!" Misato protested with growing force. "Besides, if that damned Angel had gotten to Unit 03, none of that would have happened! So how could it possibly be _your _fault?"

"It may have been the Angel that put Toji in that position, Misato," Ritsuko agreed, her voice breaking beneath the weight it carried. "But it was the Dummy Plug that nearly killed him. And that's my handiwork. My _masterpiece."_

Aghast at the bitterness with which the doctor spoke, the pain that was now clinging to her features, Misato quickly rallied and prepared a volley of arguments. She asked if her friend would blame gun manufacturers for the innocents who died because of their products. Or if Einstein should have been executed for the way the military turned his research into the atomic bomb. These and many more protests were already making their way to her lips. Only to die unspoken when she took a long, careful look into Ritsuko's eyes…and realized that there wasn't a single argument that could relieve her of the guilt she felt.

Her attempts at consolation having failed, Misato exhaled sharply before considering a different tact. "So…when do you plan to tell them?"

"After the Commander gets back," Ritsuko explained, her eyes once again falling to the table. "Until then, nothing is official, and…" Swiveling her head about as if she was searching the very air for words suitable for her use, the doctor eventually looked up at her friend and spread the grimmest smile Misato had ever seen on her face. "I don't know. I guess I'm just hoping for some last reprieve here."

"Yeah. Been there, done that," Misato told her, her own actions jabbing into her more painfully than her seat. "Just…do me a favor, okay?"

A noise of confusion echoing in her throat, Ritsuko eyed her best friend. "A favor?"

"Yeah," Misato confirmed as she rose up from her seat, the need to actually do something with some of the anger she was feeling burning in her system. "Let me know when you plan to talk to them, okay?" Ritsuko wondered at this request with her eyes even as Misato moved to her, placing a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Because you won't be alone when you give them the news."

Studying her friend as she stood by her side, Ritsuko's face slowly melted into an expression of purest gratitude. "Thanks, Misato."

"You don't have to thank me," Misato informed her. "That's what friends do, right?" With a self-depreciating curl to her lip, she added, "Besides…you're not the only one who feels she owes something to the children."

A moment passed into an eternity as the two women looked at each, too many things left unsaid, that were beyond their ability to give voice to hanging in the air. An eternity that came to an end when Ritsuko took hold of the hand Misato had placed on the doctor's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. This one, simple gesture saying everything for the both of them.

* * *

His eyes boring into the screen of his laptop with the intensity of the positronic sniper rifle he had once wielded, Shinji studied the data he had looked up for his current project. As he read through the articles in question, he selected the pertinent passages and copied them to an ever-growing document in his computer's memory. As he did so, he also typed in various notes and ideas he had, ideas that were drawn from memories and dreams. Anything that he could conjure up to make what he was working on as perfect as he was capable of.

Heaving a deep breath, Shinji leaned back in his seat just a little bit, both to take another angle at studying his work, and to give his protesting back a chance to recover from the uncomfortable position he had been hovering for so long. Frowning just a little bit as he reread the notes he was making, he would then lean in closer again and typed in something else he had thought of, or a refinement to one of the ideas he had had. He did this over and over again while his teacher droned on and on.

At one point, Shinji found himself smiling, for the fact is, he had never worked so hard on a class project or homework assignment in his life. And to be honest, with the level of effort he was putting forth there was probably worthy of an 'A'. Or at least, a grade far superior to anything he had earned to date.

But he wasn't working on homework, or a class project. Or anything at all school-related, for that matter. Like so many other students, he had lost interest in Mr. Takashima's lecture as he lost interest in the subject matter he was supposed to be teaching and drifted off to another story about how much better everything was before Second Impact had occurred. And in all honesty, Shinji had virtually no interest in his studies for the past day or so. For every spare moment he had, even if all he could to do was think while he was being tested at NERV for anomalies regarding what happened during the last battle, was dedicated to towards preparing for the most terrifying thing he had ever thought of doing; looking Misato straight in the eyes…and baring his heart to her.

Ever since his conversation with Hikari, Shinji had been working hard in putting his plan into action. On his very searching various web sites for any hints on how to set the mood for the picnic he was now planning, he had looked up various recipes for the perfect meal he had in mind, he did everything he could imagine to make this occasion the perfect moment to confess his love. Partly because he wanted to do it as soon as possible, to avoid any possibility of another Fallen destroying his chance of telling her this deep truth forever, and partly to keep himself dwelling on the various 'what-ifs' that insisted on presenting themselves to him. Because every time he stopped to think, to allow his mind to wander, one of those devious questions rattled about in his mind.

What if he screwed up during the picnic? What if he made something that made Misato sick? What if she just didn't like the main course he had in mind, or was too busy to go when the time finally came?

These and other 'what-ifs' danced about in Shinji's mind, clouding his thoughts with fear, trying to tell him that he was better off forgetting the whole thing. That he was a failure, this wouldn't work out, and most of all, there wasn't a chance that someone as wonderful as Misato could ever love a little boy like him. They did so loudly and repeatedly, doing everything they could to make him just give up and run away. As he had done for so long a time.

_But I can't! I promised!_ Shinji reminded himself, once again dousing the power of the 'what-ifs' with the mental of image of Misato lying so still in NERV Medical. _I promised her…I promised…I mustn't run away…_

With this in mind, Shinji returned to his work, throwing himself into working out all the details into a special meal on which rode for him. Doing his best to keep going, keep busy, so as not to let his doubts gain control. To make him stop and never start again. So he kept working, the only true breaks he allowed himself were when his body's complaints over his posture became too much to ignore any longer. Until at long last, the bell rang, signaling the release of everyone present.

"Hmph! It's about time," Asuka grumbled as she stood from her seat, stretching somewhat to work the kinks out of her system. As she and the rest of the students moved out of class, the German gravitated towards Hikari. "Honestly, why do we even have to put up with this, anyway? It's not like anybody could actually learn anything with _him_ as teacher!"

"Yeah, I know. His mind does tend to wander a bit," Hikari agreed.

"That's putting it mildly," Asuka grumbled as she looked about and saw Shinji coming up alongside of them. "So, Third, ready to head back?"

Startled from his thoughts, Shinji squeaked loudly as she looked at the two girls. "Uh, well…" the boy hesitated, trying to think of something to say. "Um, actually…I was, uh…going to do a little shopping tonight, so…"

"You? Shopping?" Asuka wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Grocery shopping, actually," Shinji explained nervously, trying to be as careful as he could with every word he spoke. "It's just…there's some stuff that I, um…we're kinda low on, and…" Freezing up as he realized that now Hikari was staring at him, Shinji gulped before saying, "Well…so, why don't you just…go on ahead, Asuka? I'll just pick up what we need, and…"

Trailing off as his tongue fell flat in his mouth, Shinji struggled to find something else to say, only to practically fall over in relief when Asuka stated, "Fine. I don't have a problem with that." Looking in disbelief at the redhead, Shinji was just in time to see her turn her attention to her pigtailed best friend. "What about you, Hikari? Feel like stopping for something to eat?"

"Sure. I think there's a couple of fast food places still open near where my place," Hikari returned with grim amusement.

Nodding to this, Asuka then returned her attention to her fellow pilot. "Guess I'll see you later then, baka," she said as good-naturedly as she could before turning away. Hikari paused for a moment to shoot Shinji a knowing look before turning to follow the redhead.

As the two girls moved away from him, Shinji sagged between two very different emotions. On the one hand, he was relieved that he didn't have to worry about Asuka at the moment, for while it was true that he just wanted to go shopping for groceries, he didn't want to have the German watching him while he selected the food stuffs that he had chosen for the picnic he intended to have with Misato. He was having enough trouble working out the various details as it was, and having Asuka questioning his selections and wondering what precisely he was planning could only make it that much more difficult to maintain his composure.

However, the look Hikari had given him before departing, that knowing glance that spoke so much, was something he could have done without. And it was something that remained with him as he meandered towards the grocery store.

_I guess should have figured it out sooner, _Shinji thought as he absently made his way. Thinking of the various comments regarding himself and his redheaded housemate. _Of course Hikari would think that it was _Asuka_ that I was…interested in._

Frowning somewhat, Shinji considered that particular situation. It was true that Asuka was very attractive; she had enough admirers at school to prove that much. And while he could do well without her aggressiveness and the beatings she gave him for even imagined offenses, he couldn't help but admire her boldness and the way she just took what she wanted without dithering about.

However, that was where it ended. He cared about Asuka, that much was true, but he simply didn't love her the way he did Misato, nor did he feel as close to the redhead. And he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that she didn't love him, nor that she ever would.

_Not if that kiss was any clue, _Shinji thought dourly, recalling the disastrous results of when he and Asuka had been alone while Misato had gone to that wedding.

As Shinji slowly became lost in his thoughts, a voice broke into his private world and shook him back to reality. "Hey, Shin-man!"

_Oh, God! I'm dead!_ was the only thing Shinji could think before rational thought kicked back in to let him know that, not only was the voice completely wrong for it to be Asuka, but there were only two people that called him 'Shin-man'. And with that realization, he turned and looked behind him, and with considerable relief, confirmed who it was that had addressed him.

"Oh. Hi, Toji," Shinji got out, almost sagging with relief. Several worst-case scenarios abolished before they could fully take hold. As the jock approached, the boy then asked, "Uh…what are you doing here?"

"Eh, nothing much. Just…wandering around, I guess," Toji shrugged.

Frowning somewhat at the mechanical hiss made by his casts, Shinji eyed the metallic sheathes that still protected his restored limbs. "So…how're you doing?" he wondered nervously. "You still getting your casts off this week?"

"Sure am," Toji replied with boisterous grin. "They took a bit of damage during that mess with the last Angel, and I got a bit banged up. The doc said it was nothing serious, but…well, she thought it would be a good idea to leave them on a little longer. Just to make sure any internal injuries got healed up before she took them off." As Shinji pondered this and decided that it sounded reasonable, his friend came up to him and asked, "So, uh…you got a minute?"

"Hmm?" Shinji started, blinking as he studied his friend. Then he frowned slightly as he considered the matter. While he wanted to get his shopping done as quickly as possible, the number of people he considered friends was a painfully low one. And after everything Toji had been through because of him, how Shinji had been helpless to do anything but sit back and watch as Unit 01 mutilated him…

Wincing as this painful memory came to the surface, Shinji was returned to the present, and found that his decision had been made for him. "Well…okay, sure," he finally murmured. "Um, I was…just going to do a little shopping, but…that can wait. And…"

"Hey, it's no prob, Shinji," Toji broke in, clearly uninterested in such details. "I just…there's some stuff I wanted to talk to you about, that's all." The jock then gave his friend a grin. A shadow of his normally cocky expression, but a grin, nonetheless. "C'mon. I'll tell you about it on the way…and I'll help you carry the stuff back to your place."

His mouth popping open, Shinji once again glanced at the casts, almost asking if his friend was sure about this. But then he thought better of it, for Toji had made it abundantly clear while at school that he didn't take kindly to people treating him like an invalid. And as he considered the matter more thoroughly, the 3rd Child decided that he would appreciate the company. To have someone to talk to, to distract him from his own fears and concerns.

"Well, if you're sure, then…okay," Shinji finally told him.

"Great!" Toji replied. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way, Shin-man!"

Nodding, Shinji started towards the grocery store with his friend close behind. In almost no time at all, Toji started talking about stuff at school, asking how things were going at NERV, and Shinji responded in kind. Simple things that helped distract Shinji from his own concerns even as he entered the grocery store and began picking through their somewhat sparse selection in order to find the various items he needed for the special event he had in mind.

Almost halfway through his shopping trip, Shinji was picking through the limited assortment of fruits and vegetables when Toji spoke again. "By the way…" the jock began with unusual hesitation. "How…well do you know the doc, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Shinji got out distractedly. Placing a turnip in a bag, he frowned before asking, "You mean Dr. Akagi?"

"Well, who else would I be talking about, anyway?" Toji grumbled in his usual manner.

Still confused by this change in subject, Shinji pondered it for a moment before finally answering, "Well…she and Misato went to college together…and she sometimes drops by our apartment for dinner." He was about to say more, but then he returned his attention to Toji. "W-why do you want to know?"

A questioning squeak echoing in his throat, Toji looked up at his friend in surprise. "Well…it's nothing, really," the jock returned as he looked intently over at a pile of overripe rutabagas. "I just…" he started, only to shrug as nonchalantly as he could. "Wanted to get her something, that's all."

"Get her something?" Shinji repeated, feeling more baffled by the moment.

"Yeah. What, you got a problem with that?" Toji grumbled. When Shinji answered by quickly shaking his head, the dark-complexioned boy groaned before looking at him again. "I just…well, when I get my casts off…I thought I'd bring her a little something. That's all."

"Oh," Shinji got out. Giving his friend a suspicious glance, the boy asked, "Well…you know she was just doing her job, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that one out myself, Shin-man," Toji retorted with a heavy dosage of sarcasm. "But…you know how Rika is. She adores her, and the doc…she comes to visit with her all the time." With a glare more befitting a caged animal, the jock looked about his surroundings before returning his focus to his friend. "Besides, that woman is the only reason Rika isn't going to be stuck in wheelchair for the rest of her life! I can actually move about on my own, and have both my arms and legs, all because of her!"

"I…I know that, Toji," Shinji got out, feeling something inside of him shifting about in response to his friend's words. Feeling something disturbingly familiar about all of this.

"So…I just thought I should get her something when I go to have these things taken off, okay?" Toji growled in what could only be described as a hushed shout. He then turned a shade pinker before adding, "I mean…what am I supposed to do? Go into her office and just say, 'Thanks for giving us back our lives'?!" Pressing his lips tightly together, Toji lowered his gaze to the floor before him. "I don't care if it was her job or not, man. The fact is…I don't know what would have happened to either of us if she hadn't…" Cutting himself off, Toji heaved a heavy sigh. A self-depreciating smile appeared as he muttered, "Actually…I think I _do _know. Maybe _that's _the problem."

_Yeah, _Shinji nodded, drawing back to his own situation. _I know where I would be…if Misato hadn't taken me in. Alone…_

"So, anyway…I thought maybe you could suggest something. Maybe…think of something the doc likes, or what I could get for her," Toji got out, growing more and more discomforted. Discomfort that soon twisted his features with annoyance as he glared at his friend. "What, is there something wrong with that?!"

Slowly looking up at his friend, Shinji found himself smiling. "No," he told his friend, suddenly feeling better. "You're…you're doing this because…you want to."

Blinking rapidly, Toji just stood there and studied his friend before nodding. "Well, yeah. That's about it, yeah," the jock muttered. "So anyway…can you think of anything the doc might like? I mean, nothing really fancy. Just…give me a clue, here."

His brow furrowing in concentration, Shinji pondered the matter for a brief time before finally saying, "Well…Misato did tell me that Akagi-san really likes cats."

"Cats?" Toji repeated.

"Uh, yeah," Shinji nodded as he rifled through his memories just a bit more. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I saw a cat figurine on her desk once at NERV."

"Really?" Toji asked. He then looked away, his eyes on thoughts of his own before he said, "Cats, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Shinji nodded before shrugging. "I...I hope that helps, Toji. I…"

"Hmm. Oh, yeah. Sure, Shin-man!" Toji got out, nodding as he spoke. "Listen, uh…thanks for the help, and…well...just don't tell the Devil about any of this, okay?"

"Okay," Shinji replied.

"Because if she finds out about this, then she's going to tell Hikari," Toji went on. "And if the class rep hears about me buying something for an older woman…well, you know how she is!"

Despite himself, Shinji chuckled at this sentiment. "Yeah, I know," he told him, his own concerns returning to him. "Uh, we better get going. I'd like to get this stuff home as quickly as possible. I don't want any of it to spoil, so…"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, right!" Toji got out, rolling his eyes in the process. "So, anyway…thanks, Shin-man. I…appreciate this."

"So do I, Toji," Shinji replied, flashing back to his own thoughts. "So do I."

* * *

It was a few days later when Misato and Asuka arrived at NERV Headquarters and made their way to the Ready Room. Hitting the buzzer at the door, they were soon greeted by Shinji's voice. "Who is it?"

"Just us, Shinji-kun," Misato smiled in response. "Asuka's here to relieve you, so…"

"Oh, right!" Shinji got out. "Uh, come in, then!"

"Okay," Misato replied while Asuka opened the door.

"Hey, Third," Asuka spoke softly, barely meeting Shinji's eyes as he got to his feet.

Giving the two females a polite smile, Shinji moved towards the changing area. "Just give me a minute to get changed, and I'll get of your way." Before long, Shinji had shed his plug suit and reappeared in his civilian garb. "Uh, Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji?" Misato replied while Asuka made her way to the changing area.

"If you don't mind…there's something I'd like to talk to you about before I go, okay?" Shinji asked, not even the walls between him and Asuka enough to muffle the shyness apparent in his voice.

_I still can't believe it, _Asuka thought as Misato said that was okay. That voice so unlike the crazed snarls issued by the Shinji that had very nearly killed her not so long ago. The German winced at this thought, a thought she quickly put out of her mind as she doffed her dress and slipped into her plug suit. Listening to the familiar sound of it pressurizing, she exited the changing area and looked out into the Ready Room proper. Sure enough, the others had already exited it.

Satisfied that there were no prying eyes, Asuka went to the Ready Room's intercom system. Paging the bridge, the German was soon greeted by Makoto's face. "Oh, hey, Asuka!" NERV's resident otaku grinned in a manner reminiscent of Kensuke.

Suppressing the urge to snarl at her detractor, not to mention to show him her command of German profanity, Asuka got straight down to business. "Is Maya up there?"

"Sure, she's right over here," Makoto confirmed, a drop off sweat running down the side of his head. Looking as if he expected to be exiled to the Unluckies just for talking to Asuka, he asked, "You want me to put her on?"

"Why else would I be asking for her?" Asuka grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Makoto replied as he shrank back from the screen and looked away. "Say, Maya, I got Asuka asking for you? Are you free?" The brunette's voice was semi-audible on the other end of the line, but when she fell silent, Makoto looked back at the German. "Okay. I'm transferring you over to her."

Asuka didn't bother saying anything to this. She just sat there while the display before her switched over to the image of the lone member of the distaff amongst the bridge bunnies. "Hello, Asuka!" Maya beamed brightly. "How are you doing?"

"Better than I was last time I was here," Asuka replied, which was true enough in terms of her physical recovery. "So…did you manage to get that stuff I asked about?"

Nodding, Maya said, "It took a bit of looking, but I managed to get all the records. I have it all downloaded to a flash drive." The brunette leaned closer to the screen before adding, "I can drop it off for you during my next break, if you like."

"Sure, no problem," Asuka confirmed, grateful that this one hurdle had been overcome. "So…I'll see you then. Oh, and…do me a favor? Don't tell Misato about this." Maya frowned her confusion at this request, leaving the German to groan. "I just don't want her bugging me about it, okay?"

"Well…okay. Sure," Maya spoke after a moment's consideration. "I'll be by later, okay?"

"Sure. See you then," Asuka replied before disconnecting from the bridge. Leaving her to do the one thing she despised above all else.

Namely, sit around and wait.

Asuka had no idea how much time she spent trying to play video games, getting killed off countless times and cursing the glitch-ridden things for cheating her. Or trying to read the scant number of books and magazines that were written in a language she could understand before ultimately tossing them aside. She was thoroughly bored and cranky and certain that the Ready Room clock was defective by the time she made her way to the DVD case. Which made her all the more grateful when she heard the buzzer for the door ring, followed closely by a voice saying, "Asuka? It's me, Maya. Can I come in?"

_Thank _Gott_!_ _It's about time!_ Asuka thought, immediately changing course to head for the door. Sliding it open, she found Maya standing just on the other side of the door with a flash drive in hand. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Maya answered, handing over the tiny object. "All the different videos are coded by the Angel or Fallen in question, which engagement it was, as well the source of the recording. You shouldn't have any trouble finding what you're looking for."

"Great," Asuka said thoughtfully as she turned the tiny piece of black plastic and metal this way and that. "Anyway, thanks for getting this for me."

"Not a problem," Maya smiled. Then she sighed and asked, "Look, I hope you don't mind if I don't stay, but…I'd like to get to one of the cafés while they still have a little fresh coffee left."

"Sure, no problem," Asuka assured her as she backed into the Ready Room. "And thanks again for this."

"Right. See you later," Maya spoke as the door slid closed.

Taking a moment to lock up, the fiery redhead eyed the flash drive. "Now…to get some answers," Asuka muttered before starting towards the Ready Room's resident computer.

Once both computer and flash drive were up and running, Asuka began perusing the data left to her. True to Maya's word, the recordings of the various conflicts were clearly marked, and included data taken from every available source, whether external cameras or Unit 01 itself. The redhead was confused when she found a single entry for Unit 02, but then noted the Angel that had been fought. The one Eva battle in which Unit 01 had not been involved in; the battle against the 6th Angel.

_My very first battle, _Asuka thought, flashing back to that day on the high seas. _Guess Maya decided to get something from every battle. Damn…feels like it's been forever since then…_

Sighing nostalgically, Asuka tore her gaze away from that single entry from Unit 02 and went to the rest of the videos that were included there. A bit of searching was all it took to reveal the very first engagement Unit 01 had ever partaken in; the battle against the 3rd Angel. The first time Shinji had ever fought, had ever even been inside of an Eva.

_At least, that's what Misato said, _Asuka thought, studying the data intently. _Kaji…he said the same thing._ She sat at the computer for a short time longer before exhaling sharply. _Well…I guess this is as good a place to start as any._ With that, she clicked on the video that was marked as being taken from within Unit 01, and was rewarded with the image of Shinji Ikari. Still in his civilian clothes, and looking even more frightened and uncertain than Asuka had ever seen him before.

"_Gott in himmel…_" Asuka gasped as she watched events unfold, starting with Shinji's panicked and subsequently nauseated reaction to the LCL that flooded the Entry Plug, listening to both Misato and Ritsuko as they talked him through it. "He didn't even know about LCL back then?" Shaking her head as the video proceeded, taking her up to the point when Unit 01 was launched, and the 3rd Child had to be coached through the simple process of making the purple berserker stagger forward like a drunk. "I know she said he hadn't even _heard_ of Eva before, but -!"

Asuka was cut off when the 3rd Angel launched its attack, and Shinji cried out in pain and terror. Frowning, she paused the video just long enough to bring up a second one, this one taken from outside of Unit 01. Moving up to the same time period referenced by the internal video, she watched as the notorious destroyer walked forward like it was being forced to carry the weight of the world on its shoulder. A sitting duck that the 3rd Angel quickly dealt with, slamming it back against one of the buildings, blasting out one of its eyes and breaking its arms in the process. All the while Shinji sat in the Entry Plug, completely frozen in terror.

_Good _Gott_, _Asuka thought as she studied the 3rd Child, practically hearing his heart pound through the audio. _He doesn't even have a clue what he's doing out there! All he can do is stand there and get pounded! He -!_

Asuka's line of thought was cut off when Unit 01 reactivated. It's lone eye lighting up ominously, just before it snapped its jaw restraints. Its famous cry of outrage driving into the German's ears.

What happened next could only be described as a slaughter. Unit 01 leapt back into battle with the savagery it was so well known for, rendering the 3rd Angel utterly helpless to do anything but self-destruct in a vain attempt to take its foe with it. All the while Shinji just sat there, completely frozen and unmoving.

_Well, that pretty much settles that, _Asuka decided as the first battle came to a close. _The Third just sat there like a lemon-lime Popsicle while that thing went nuts! No way he had anything to do with it! Or what happened during the last battle. _Satisfied that Unit 01 was the culprit behind Shinji's rampant behavior from before, Asuka reached for the flash drive, ready to pull it out and leave the past behind.

Her hand got within an inch of the drive before it stopped of its own accord. Frowning, Asuka found her gaze drawn to the other videos hovering before her. The battles Shinji had taken part in before she had ever come to Tokyo-3. And with one battle already having shown her a part of him and his past that she had no prior awareness of.

Pressing her lips tightly together, Asuka considered the remaining videos for a while longer before withdrawing her hand. _Oh…what the heck, _she decided, punching up the data regarding the battle with the 4th Angel. _Maya got me this stuff. Might as well watch it._

Watching feeds from both in and out of Unit 01, Asuka found herself snorting at the absolute ineptitude demonstrated by NERV's favorite Child. He was only marginally less incompetent in this sortie, freezing up at the worst moments and allowing his Eva to get tossed into a mountain, its umbilical tearing in the process. _I don't believe this! How could _anybody _be so completely pathetic?!_ Asuka demanded as the Angel moved in for the kill, with the Invincible baka Shinji quivering like jelly in his Entry Plug. _How the hell he ever managed to kill even one Angel on his own is beyond -!_

Once again, Asuka's thoughts were cut as something unexpected happened. This time, the unexpected event took the form of two boys that were painfully familiar to her. Toji and Kensuke, both of them more naïve and idiotic than even she could have imagined, standing on the very mountain Unit 01 had crashed into. Completely exposed and underfoot, practically begging to be stepped on by either Angel or Eva.

While Asuka was wondering for the umpteenth time what someone as sensible as Hikari could see in a stupid Stooge like Toji, the battle continued to unfold. Unit 01 extended its Entry Plug, allowing the two boys to escape to relative safety. An eternity in which the 4th Angel was able to close the distance between itself and its prey, and strike once again.

Unit 01 was compromised. Its power running down, unarmed, with two extra passengers to generate thought noise to interfere with Shinji's already faulty control. The only sensible thing to do in that situation would be to retreat. Asuka could see it, as had Misato, who had quickly given Shinji the order to pull back.

An order that Shinji completely ignored.

Her mind blank, Asuka just sat there and watched as Unit 01 lashed out with its prog knife and struck at the Angel's core. Watched as Toji and Kensuke sat helpless in the Entry Plug, screaming their fear and confusion. And to her growing horror, she watched as Shinji Ikari, the boy who had been completely helpless before the Angel's might just moments ago, snarl his fury. His eyes blazing with mindless hatred, he ignored the Angel's attempts to destroy him, and visited death upon it instead.

The battle done, Asuka sat back in her chair, stunned and horrified and wishing she had ignored her curiosity. _That face, _she thought, recalling the expression she had seen Shinji wearing the day he lashed out at her like a wild animal. And while the rage he had demonstrated in the battle with the 4th Angel was nowhere near what she had seen on the streets of Tokyo-3, the expression of savagery, the mindless fury shining in his eyes was the same. Maybe not as potent, but still the same shade of feral insanity.

Several minutes passed as Asuka leaned back, her eyes glued to the ceiling. _One time it's the Eva, the other time…its Shinji himself…_ she thought, trying to make sense of what she had seen. _So…what does it mean, huh? Does that mean…?_ Sitting back straight up, the German considered the situation. _He can't be like some…Jekyll and Hyde…could he? _The instant this thought occurred, Asuka grimaced at herself. _Naw, that can't be it. That's just so stupid._

With that in mind, Asuka considered other possibilities. She thought of everything from simply losing his head in the heat of battle to temporary insanity. She thought of these and other theories. But no matter what the German thought of, it all brought her back to one conclusion. She needed to learn more. And with this thought in mind, she proceeded.

The next few battles provided her with little insight. It was clear to Asuka that Shinji had improved both in piloting ability and keeping his composure by the time the 5th Angel appeared. She certainly couldn't fault his being shot during his first attempt at attack, nor was there any flaw in his role of sniper. And when Jet Alone went rampant, there was no timidity to be found in the boy. He didn't display the berserk fury that he had shown against the 4th Angel, but he made it clear he wasn't in the mood to tolerate a defective robot, either.

The answers she wanted still beyond her, Asuka found herself looking at the data for the 6th Angel's appearance. She sat there and looked at it for she didn't know how long, thinking that there was no point in watching it. She already knew there was no evidence of the crazed Shinji to be found because she had been there. She had even been in the same Entry Plug as him. And perhaps more importantly, there were other things pertaining to the engagement that concerned her. Possibilities and nameless dreads she couldn't admit to herself, especially not after everything that had happened in recent times.

But there was something that compelled her as she studied the file in question. Memories of how things had been before she had become personally involved in the Angel War. How clean and simple everything had been, the utter and absolute confidence she had had back then. The assurance that she was the best and she would finally have the chance to prove to the entire world just how great she was. That she would soon be a hero to all, and no stupid little untrained baka was going to ruin things for her.

Before she even knew it, Asuka activated the video and was treated to the sight of herself and Shinji in Unit 02's Entry Plug. The 3rd Child looked absolutely ridiculous in her spare plug suit, but Asuka herself wore an indomitable smile. The very picture of boldness and confidence, ignoring the yammering of both Misato and the Admiral, unworried about the possibility of falling into the water.

_Wow, _Asuka thought as she watched herself piloting in her very first battle. All the years of training and perfection making themselves known as she arrived at the _Over the Rainbow._ Envying the girl on the screen, all the courage and self-assurance she had.

Right up until Unit 02 got dunked in the ocean by the 6th Angel.

_Aw, damn. I'd almost forgot about that part, _Asuka winced, watching as her younger self gritted in determination. Still ready to fight despite her Unit 02 hanging by its power cable, even demanding that Shinji do something to fix the problem. _Well, I guess it doesn't matter. When I take back control, it'll…_

"Teeth!" the Asuka on the screen squealed. Gasping at the pure terror in her counterpart's voice, Asuka watched her younger self pull as far back from the image of the Angel, blanching in terror.

_What the…?!_ Asuka thought, unable to believe what she was seeing. That she was actually watching herself go to pieces while Shinji, the little boy she had seen frozen in fear not that long ago, looked calmly at the approaching monster even as it wrapped its jaws about Unit 02. And she continued to watch as the Asuka on screen screamed at Shinji for being a pervert. _Oh, no…I didn't really do that. Did I…?_

While the video continued to replay history, Asuka tried to remember the events of that day within her own mind. A recollection that showed her in a bad situation, one in which she had lost control for a brief time, but ultimately came back and triumphed. And most importantly, she had done so without any help from the boy she saw sitting on her lap when there was nowhere else for him to sit. Working to try and free them both from the Angel while all the Asuka on the screen could do was yell at him.

_This thing…it has to be defective! _Asuka thought vehemently. _I couldn't really have -!_

"Hey! Don't touch my Eva without my permission!" the Asuka on the screen snarled. Looking up at her younger self, Asuka watched with a sinking heart as Shinji struggled to control Unit 02. Not at all helped by the bombastic redhead who was beating him on the head and pulling at his hair.

_No way…_ Asuka moaned as history repeated itself. Before her eyes, Shinji was acting more and more like he was in control, like he was the one with years of training and maturity on his side. While the girl who sat behind him showed no signs of these things. Displayed none of the greatness or discipline Asuka had always imagined herself projecting. Just sat there, demanding that Shinji stop rubbing against her while he fought alone to open the Angel's mouth for the two battleships Misato had ordered sunk were heading towards them, ready to destroy the target.

This was not the Great Asuka Langley-Sohryu the German was watching. No awesome warrior or hero in the making.

All this girl was…was a stupid, whiny bitch.

With a gasp of disgust, Asuka turned off the video before the battle could even reach its conclusion. Slowly shaking her head as she studied the computer screen, unwilling to accept what she had just seen. _No way…_ she moaned inwardly, a yawning pit opening in her stomach as her own mind replayed what she had just seen over and over again. _That can't have…that can't be what really happened!_

Once again, Asuka sat there, trying to make sense of what she had just seen. _Okay, okay, _she thought, desperate to find a rational, reasonable explanation for her younger self's behavior. She continued to do as she looked about the screen. Thought of everything she had seen.

_Well…it _was _my first battle, _Asuka decided after a while. _I mean, I'd done plenty of simulations before then, but never real combat. And my instructors…they always told me that the first time in battle is always the worst. _Considering this, the redhead soon found her frown softening a bit. _And besides, look at the baka and the way he froze up! Okay, he didn't have any training, but still, he was completely useless at first! So…yeah, that's it. I just got off to a bad start, that's all._

A bad start. A bad start under the worst possible combat conditions. The more Asuka thought about it, the more this made sense. She had just gotten off to a bad start, and allowed her training to abandon her. Just a temporary lapse in judgment. Couldn't possibly ever happen again. Not in a million years.

_Yeah, that's all, _Asuka thought even as she brought up the next battle. Watching her younger self carefully. Once again relishing in the absolute confidence with which she spoke and acted as she charged into battle. The decisive blow she soon landed upon the 7th Angel. The triumph in her expression when she turned to Shinji and told him that this was how battles were fought and won.

_Of course, it didn't turn out to be that easy, _Asuka grumbled, remembering all too clearly what happened next. How the Angel split and two and blasted both Evas, destroying their power cables and sending them both to crash headfirst. Leaving nothing showing of them but their legs, which stuck up in the air like a salute to their own futility. All the while Asuka listened to the NERV personnel scramble about, trying to salvage something from this situation, and ultimately failing. Giving Misato no choice but to transfer command of the operation to the UN forces.

"What do you mean, _we're pulling out?!" _the Asuka on the screen demanded, her voice clearly audible through Unit 01's comlink.

"We have no choice!" Misato explained tersely. "Your batteries are almost dead and the Angel trashed the power cables!" Her face twisting with disgust, she added, "As soon as the Angel is far enough away, the UN will drop an N2 on the thing. We'll be able to retrieve you then."

_"Whaaat?!"_ the younger Asuka shrilled in horror. Her petulant expression quickly turning to pure rage, her hair curling up into a set of devil horns as she beamed her hatred towards her fellow pilot. _"I don't believe this! This is all YOURfault!"_

"Huh?" Shinji gaped, goggling in disbelief before annoyance furrowed his brows. "Hey, what do you mean, it's _my _fault?!"

"Well, who else could it have been, you dobe baka!" past-Asuka sneered disdainfully. "I could have taken care of that damned thing if you hadn't gotten in the way! Of all the -!"

With a press of a button, Asuka cut off her previous self's diatribe. _I don't believe I…he didn't do anything…I…_ she thought, the sheer vehemence of her own falsehoods digging an even deeper pit in her stomach before she gave a fierce shake of her head. _Okay, okay! It was just…I had lost a battle, okay?! The stupid Angel took me by surprise and nailed us! Of _course_ I was mad about it! Who wouldn't be?! And…well, it's not like we didn't beat it in the end!_

This in mind, Asuka brought up the videos of their next battle with the 7th Angel, as if determined to prove to herself the validity of her words. And was treated to the most spectacular battle footage she had ever seen. In the sixty seconds of maximum power output the Evas were capable of, both Units 01 and 02 worked as a seamless whole, executing a magnificent dance of war that ended in the demise of their enemy, and…

_Hey, wait a minute! _Asuka frowned as the dance reached its climax, at which Unit 02 lost step. Between the explosive demise of the Angel and the crimson Eva's proximity to its purple counterpart, the result was that both of them went crashing into the earth, a tangled mass of limbs at the bottom of a smoldering crater. _But…I thought it was _Shinji _who messed that one up! I...!_ The German never even had the chance to finish this thought, for it was then that her younger self appeared on the screen and started screaming at Shinji. Placing the blame for what had just happened squarely on his shoulders, as well calling him a pervert and every other horrible thing she could think of.

With a strangled whimper, Asuka stopped the video. She then just sat there for a time, staring at the whiny bitch who was supposed to be the Great Asuka Langley-Sohryu. Frozen in mid-rant, her face twisted with loathing for her fellow pilot.

_I…I don't even remember any of this! _Asuka thought pitifully, slumping forward in her seat. _And people…they saw all this and…_ This notion hitting home, the German's face fell into an expression of even greater horror. _Oh, no…have I been…doing this _every single time _I fought an Angel?! And people have actually been watching…?!_

The horror of this thought hitting her at once, Asuka began reviewing the battle videos with a new intent. Going to the battle with the 8th Angel within the volcano, she witnessed what had already become a painfully familiar pattern. Her younger self started out just fine, but when the going got tough, she completely fell apart and started screaming and whining. While Shinji was perfectly composed, the picture of a real pilot.

The next battle was even more grating for Asuka as she listened to herself whine and gripe about how ridiculous they looked as they navigated the Evas through the massive emergency tunnels that led to the surface. She was momentarily heartened when she watched the 2nd Child on the screen devise and execute the plan that resulted in the 9th Angel's destruction. Only to groan when the Great Asuka Langley-Sohryu she had been looking for disappeared, and was replaced by a whiny bitch who moaned and complained about how long it was taking for them to be retrieved, and that they shouldn't have to put up with this sort of thing. Complaints that were echoed after the end of the next battle, along with comments that she hadn't actually needed the others' help to stop the 10th Angel.

_But I did need them, _Asuka thought dismally, well and truly disgusted as she turned off that video. _There's no way…any of us could have stopped that thing alone. I…_

Leaning back in her seat, Asuka once again just sat there, studying the video records that mercilessly relayed to her the truth that her own memories had hidden from her. Making it even worse was that, as her own behavior had deteriorated when under pressure, Shinji had time and again risen to the challenge. Whatever fears and weaknesses he might have had forgotten as he triumphed over the Angels. Not a stupid Stooge, nor the Invincible baka Shinji.

The Great Shinji Ikari. Pilot of Unit 01. And the greatest pilot of them all. That was what was seen in these videos. Just as surely as Whiny Bitch Asuka was seen in them.

Heaving a deep breath, Asuka switched on the next recording, despite the fact that she knew what she would find. And in spite of the fact that she knew of the role reversal that took place then. How Shinji's synch ratio had finally overtaken her own, something that was driven home when she saw the bold, confident expression worn by him then. Even as her younger self egged him on, all in the hopes that this Angel would put him in his place. Mess him up just enough to send his ratio back down again.

_I didn't want him to get killed, _Asuka moaned pitifully, recalling her own intentions back then. Of the screaming and ranting and carrying on she had done after learning he had exceeded her. _I just wanted him to get taken down a peg, that's all. I…I wanted people to look at me instead of him!_

But as Asuka watched her own missteps replay before her, another voice intruded in her mind. _She's useless, Maya!_ Shigeru's voice echoed in her thoughts. _Everybody knows it!_

With a sigh that sounded much like a tire deflating completely, Asuka sank back into chair. "Yeah," she muttered, barely possessing the energy to stop the video. "I guess they do."

* * *

"This was so sweet of you, Shinji-kun," Misato beamed, her gentle brown eyes glancing towards Shinji even as she navigated her Renault away from Tokyo-3. "I still can't believe you were able to get all of this stuff ready for us! And so _quickly_, too!"

"Oh, it wasn't a problem, Misato," Shinji smiled bashfully, his cheeks coloring a deep red. "And…I'm just glad you don't mind – you know – driving out here like this."

"Are you kidding? It was my pleasure!" Misato informed him. "We haven't been out this way in forever! And in case you've forgotten, I love to drive! And this sure makes for a great excuse!"

_Yeah…I know…_ Shinji thought warily as Misato took yet another turn way too fast for his taste. The boy very glad that he didn't have much in his stomach to worry about. He already had more than enough things to dread without the prospect of losing his lunch.

"Still…with everything that's been going on…" Shinji started hesitantly. "I mean…I'd have understood if you were tired, or just wanted to eat in, or..."

"After all the work you put into making all of this?" Misato wondered incredulously, smiling that wonderfully impish smile that Shinji knew so well. "Not on your life!"

Confronted with Misato's expression of pure delight, Shinji couldn't help but smile himself. A smile that was cut short when she connected with another bump in the road, he tried to focus on other things, so he looked out his window and took in the landscape that was moving past him. _Oh, well. At least she's happy. And she didn't mind coming out here again, _he eventually decided. _I'm just glad that…the weather is nice and all…_

The weather _was_ nice; in fact, Shinji decided that he could hardly have picked a better day for his picnic dinner. The only clouds in the sky were light, puffy things hovering harmlessly overhead, catching the light of the sun as it settled down upon Japan's horizon. The encroaching twilight casting a range of red and gold across the land, as if nature itself deliberately setting the stage for the picnic dinner he had been planning.

In a way, this somehow served to make Shinji that much more nervous. For everything had gone too perfectly so far.

In the years since losing his mother and being exiled by his father, Shinji had known nothing but pain and loneliness. He had had no friends at school, his guardian had made it clear that Shinji was expected to take care of himself, for he was not important enough for anyone to worry about. Added to this was the sheer distance he lived from civilization, and those ten years were spent in isolation. Ten years in which everything that could have gone wrong with Shinji's life had done so.

Even after moving to Tokyo-3, after being accepted by Misato and the friends he had found there, after everything that happened, there remained within Shinji the fear that it would end. Voices that taunted him with his utter worthlessness. Voices that told him that something would go wrong with his plans. That things would _always _go wrong.

Nothing had gone wrong yet, though there had been several times when he had been worried, starting with his decision to go with a picnic as Hikari had suggested, rather than holding this dinner within NERV's Ready Room. Everything Shinji had found on the internet suggested that romance was key to such a meal, and having it in the heart of a military complex where anybody could walk in on them or Misato could be called away at the drop of a hat didn't even come close to fitting the bill, and there were so many things that could wrong with such a thing that Shinji didn't even want to think about it.

The next hurdle had been asking Misato about the possibility of having this picnic after being relieved from standby duty. Shinji absolutely needed for the picnic to be held on a day when Asuka was on standby herself. It was the only way he could be certain that he and Misato would be able to have dinner just by themselves, and there was absolutely no chance that he would dare confess his feelings with the German as an audience. If she had shot down the idea, or decided that it would be better to do something like that when Asuka was free to join them, then Shinji didn't know what he would have done.

Again, that didn't happen. Misato had absolutely no problem when Shinji suggested having a picnic dinner, nor did she have any reservations about it being just the two of them. In fact, she been delighted by the whole idea. Which just left the preparation of the meal and making certain that PenPen had plenty of food available while they were out. Luckily, Shinji had had the foresight to pick up adequate sardines when he had gone grocery shopping. Nor did he expect anything to go wrong with the meal itself; Misato had long since made it clear that she adored every dish Shinji presented her with, and given the smiles and compliments she had rewarded him while he had been cooking, as well as pleading for quick tastes here and there, it was fairly safe to assume that the food would be a hit.

This did nothing to banish Shinji's fears. If anything, it made him even more nervous about the things that could still go wrong. Namely, with the location for the picnic…and the moment he was building up to. The final confession to this woman who had given him so much. And so, with his subconscious providing him with ample nightmare material, Shinji sat back and hoped he didn't tremble too much as Misato drove him up to the outlook where she had taken him after his first battle. The place where he had first felt like his life might truly have value.

"Well, here we are!" Misato smiled as she pulled over to the side. While Shinji was imagining some boogeyman in a massive truck coming along and smashing the car into scrap as soon as they walked away from it, the purple-haired woman sprang out of it, apparently without a care in the world, and got out the cooler. "Well, come on, Shinji-kun!"

"Hmm? Oh, right!" Shinji replied as he snapped out of his day-nightmare. Picking up the picnic blanket and trying not to imagine the cooler's handle snapping off for no reason and spilling dinner all over the ground, Shinji made sure to close the door after him. Making doubly sure that the car was securely locked so that the car thieves and muggers that his imagination had painted in behind every tree would have a harder time stealing it, Shinji fell into step behind his guardian.

While Misato looked about the area, searching for a spot clear enough to eat on but close enough to the road so that they could enjoy the scenery, Shinji did his best to keep his imagination in check. Sighing as he looked down at the ground, his own negativity conjuring up at least a dozen holes and gnarled roots for them to trip on and break a leg, Shinji screwed up his face and tried to shake his head clear of such thoughts. _Stop it already! Don't make things even harder than they already are!_ he ordered himself, his heart pounding just a bit faster as they drew closer to the moment of destiny. _Just…try and think of something else… _Looking away from the ground, Shinji looked up into the sky. When he saw the branches that were planning to fall and bust their heads in, he tried the bushes. Finding that his imagination had already conjured up an impossible horde of mutant chipmunks or rabid wolves, whichever was scarier, the boy shook his head again and decided to just focus on Misato. Forcing himself to his eyes to stay on her and her alone. On her purple hair that was flowing down like a silky waterfall, her exquisite legs that models everywhere would envy, her shapely posterior…

Feeling his head flood with some much blood that he half-expected it to explode, Shinji gulped loudly and decided to look back towards the road. Before his subconscious could whip up another impossible horror to ruin everything, Misato cooed, "This looks like a good spot to me. What do you think, Shinji-kun?"

"Hmm?" Shinji started. Shaking himself back to reality, he found that Misato was standing right next to a perfectly clear patch of dry earth nestled between the trees. No branches, no brambles, no wild animals or creepy thugs. Just the perfect spot for a picnic, with a perfect view of Tokyo-3 and the setting sun.

Not giving himself a chance to think once more that things were still going too perfectly, Shinji smiled in response. "Uh, right! It's…just fine, Misato." Deciding against giving himself a chance to screw things up, he took the blanket and spread it out across the designated spot. Even the blanket behaved, spreading out across the forest ground without a single lump or fold.

Perfect. Things were still going too perfectly. Nothing ever went this perfectly for Shinji.

Doing his best to put everything that could go horribly wrong out of his mind, Shinji busied himself by setting out both food and drink. Upon finding the edibles still warm and the canned soda icy cold, he began serving them both.

"Hmm…this is wonderful, Shinji-kun," Misato beamed as she took her first bite of the curried chicken. "And having this out here…no one to bother us." Cracking open a can of soda, she took a deep chug as she looked out at the setting sun. "This was a great idea. Thanks for coming up with it."

"Uh, ri- I mean…you're welcome," Shinji responded, blushing that much more deeply.

Cocking her head to one side, Misato gave her ward a teasing look. "Well, c'mon! Are you going to have anything?"

Squeaking in surprise, Shinji almost slapped himself in the face when he realized that he had failed to take any food for himself. "Oh, right!" he got out. Raiding the cooler, he retrieved some dumplings and a soda for himself.

With that began a meal Shinji wished he could stretch out into eternity. Just him and Misato, doing nothing but eating, relaxing, talking about meaningless little nothings that meant everything to them. Enjoying all these things, but enjoying their shared company most of all in the most perfect of settings.

But things weren't perfect. This evening wouldn't last forever. Something Shinji was reminded of as the food was eaten, the soda can emptied, and most importantly, as the shadows ran longer and melded together, casting the veil of night over the world. And as Misato curled up next to him, draping her arm across his shoulders, Shinji knew that the promise he had made to her back in the hospital had yet to be kept.

This fact weighing heavily on his head, Shinji sat on the picnic blanket while Misato happily chugged her soda. "Y'know, I'd almost forgotten just how beautiful this place is," she commented in all sincerity. Drawn by her voice, Shinji looked up just in time to witness another smile gracing Misato's face. "We should have done this a long time ago, Shinji."

"Uh…yeah," Shinji managed to fumble out. "And…thanks again for…you know…bringing us out here."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't come up with the idea in the first place!" Misato grinned, drawing Shinji even closer as she rubbed up playfully against him. "I can't thank you enough for that."

Smiling wanly, Shinji gazed longingly at the woman who had shown him that he was wanted, that he had value. That was the only reason he had known any happiness since he had lost everything. _I can't thank you enough…for any of that, Misato, _he thought ardently. _All I can do…is tell you that…_

Shinji didn't finish this thought. He couldn't, for every instinct he had, every iota of pain he had known, screamed at him to not do it. To not throw away everything he had gained for love that would never be reciprocated. For it wouldn't be returned. There was no way that a woman such as Misato could ever love a tiny scrap of a boy who had lived less than half the life she had. Why would she? A beautiful, intelligent woman such as her could surely have any man she wanted. Why would she ever want him?

_I don't care about that, _Shinji thought, ramming this thought into his subconscious with all the strength he could muster. _I…I love her. She means everything to me. I can't be without her anymore._

She would toss him away, his subconscious spat back. The instant he confessed his feelings, Misato would recoil from him and call him a pervert or worse. He would lose his home and be tossed out onto to the streets and forever lose the one person who had ever cared about him.

_I promised her, _Shinji thought, recalling that moment from before. _I can't break a promise to her. I can't._

But what could he possibly gain from telling her? There was no way she could love him. All his promise would gain him was her scorn. Why couldn't Shinji be content with moments like this? These memories that he could look upon when he was down, memories that would let him survive through the torments of the day.

_Because I can't do that anymore, _Shinji retorted with greater force, recalling the 12th Angel. The being that mirrored his younger self, telling him that he couldn't survive by regurgitating a single bright spot in his life. _If I don't tell her that…that I love her…then I'll be lying to myself again!_

How could Shinji trust the words of an _Angel?_ A monster that would gladly destroy him and the world by any way it could?

_It may have been an Angel…but it was right about one thing,_ Shinji thought, looking at the woman before him. _I was running away from everything, because that's all I knew how to do. And if I don't tell her…I'll still be running away. And I can't do that anymore._

Shinji's inner demons didn't say anything to this. Aware that this silence would not last, he forced his mouth to open, for his tongue to push words past his lips. "Uh…M-Misato?"

"What is it?" Misato wondered, still smiling at him.

"Uh, there's…" Shinji fumbled, forcing himself to keep talking. "There's something I…I've been...wanting to talk to you about…"

"Really?" Misato replied, concern shadowing her face. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! It's…not like that…" Shinji explained, only to find himself faltering. His mind going blank as to what to say, how to convey this message to her.

_Dammit! Don't stop, you baka! _Shinji screamed at himself. _If you stop now, you'll never get started again! So hurry and tell her! Find a way to tell her NOW!_

Gulping at his own advice, Shinji forced himself to look at his guardian. "Misato…what if…I…told you that…I knew someone?"

"Knew…someone?" Misato repeated, narrowing her eyes at her ward.

"Uh, yeah," Shinji nodded shakily. "And…well…this person…she…well…she's really…important to me." Misato frowned just a bit more, forcing him to lower his eyes. "She's…done so much for me…she's been kind to me…helped me and…well…" A wad of bile formed in his throat at this, forcing Shinji to gulp it down before he could say anything else. "I mean…you see, Misato…I…"

While Shinji was wracking his brains, desperately searching for a way to say what needed to be said, Misato smiled and held up her hand. "I see," she spoke, something like sadness tingeing her words. "You're in love with her. Aren't you?" Sucking in a raspy breath, Shinji just sat there, staring as his guardian curled her lip in a knowing manner. "Well? Am I warm?"

_How'd she know?!_ Shinji wondered, very nearly thrown into a state of panic. _First Hikari, and now Misato! Is this…just something girls do?!_

This question echoing in his mind, Shinji was brought back to the present by a questioning sound echoing in Misato's throat. "Uh…well…actually…y-yes…" he forced out of his mouth. "And well…do you…think I should tell her?"

"What the – what kind of question is _that?!" _Misato demanded incredulously, snorting out a laugh. "Shinji, are you kidding me? Of _course_ you should tell her!"

"R-really?" Shinji asked, trying to get onto firmer ground. "Then…you wouldn't mind?"

"Why on earth would I mind?" Misato asked. "Shinji, if you're in love with someone, then you should tell her! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"You…really think so?" Shinji wondered. Hopes clashing against all the terrors that had built up in his during his life. "No matter…who she is?"

Throwing down her hand to give the ground a decisive thump, the Major grinned, "Absolutely!" Then, shifting a short distance away, Misato leaned forward and looked Shinji squarely in the eye. "So…would it be okay if I asked who the lucky girl is?"

A wave of cold harsher than the depths of space washed down Shinji's spine at this. The moment had finally come. He had created the path that had led him there, step by step, worked his way up to this night, planned every detail. And now he was caught between two paths; risk everything on the truth, or hide his retreat with a lie. Just think of a name to give Misato, any name would do, and run away from his feelings.

Shaking more badly than he had after his very first battle in an Eva, Shinji recited his mantra one more time. The words, 'I mustn't run away' echoing in his mind over and over again, he forced his eyes to meet Misato's own, and he forced his mouth to open. "W-well…that's the thing, Misato," he began, keeping his voice as straight and clear as he could. "It's…you."

Several seconds passed in silence. A silence so deafening that even the crickets were hushed by it, and in which Shinji's entire world became Misato's face as he looked for any sign of rage or disgust or rejection. Any of the horrors his mind had conjured up time and time again.

Instead, Misato just sat there, blinking as she huffed out a breath that was supposed to be a laugh, only to smile blankly. "Wh-what?"

"It's you…Misato," Shinji repeated, gulping once again. "I…I love…you."

Once again, silence reigned. Silence in which Misato sat back, her mouth falling open as she looked at ward with eyes that were quickly turning into dinner plates. "Shinji, what are…are you…?" she tried to get out, only to give a rapid shake of her head before her gaze locked back onto him. "Are you saying…you…you really are…?"

"Y-yes…Misato…" Shinji replied, what strength he had mustered rapidly failing. This was neither the worst-case scenario his fears had painted, nor was it the actions of a woman who was about to politely demure his expression of love before trying to let him down gently. Leaving him in a no-man's-land where he had no idea what would happen next, where all he could do was blunder blindly about. "The girl…I'm…in love with…it's you, Misato…"

If anything, Misato looked even more shocked and astonished. She arched away from Shinji, almost falling over as she brought her hands to her mouth, hands that seemed to be trembling almost as badly as Shinji himself was. Her breathing came in short gasps, and an overwhelming miasma of emotions bulged her eyes out and kept them locked on him.

Such was the intensity of Misato's gaze that Shinji felt himself caving in before it, the wellspring of courage he had found drying up in its entirety. "I…I understand if you…don't feel that way…" he started, as close to apology as he had gotten since his rebirth. Getting to his feet, he began to back away as he went on, "But…I had to tell you…I had to…I just needed to…"

Sputtering out an attempt to try and salvage the mess he had created, Shinji didn't even see Misato's hand lashing out until it was wrapped securely about his wrist. Almost screaming, he froze up as she dragged herself up to look him in the eye. "Shinji…you…love me?" she asked, almost begging. Her words a strangled whisper that Shinji had never heard from her before.

"I…yes…" Shinji got out. Almost desperate to run away. Even more desperate to understand what was going to happen next.

He had no awareness of the passage of time, of the world around him. All Shinji could see was Misato's face as tears began to well up, her mouth quivering, the trembling of her body moving up into him. All of them conveying a desperation that he could never have imagined from this strongest of women. Desperation that mounted up exponentially until it found release in a single movement. Lunging forward, Misato brought her lips down upon Shinji's own. His eyes going wide as all that feeling surged into him through that impassioned kiss.

As suddenly as she had taken his lips, Misato then pulled away, just long enough to look him in the eyes again before drawing him into her embrace. Clutching at Shinji with all her strength, her bosom pressing hard against him and her hair brushing draped partially over his face, he hung there limply as she cried, her breathing coming up in ragged, confused gasps.

"Shinji…" Misato finally got out. "You…I…I love…I love you…too…"

Going rigid at these words, so completely mangled by emotion that they were barely intelligible, Shinji continued to hang there. _She…she said…_ his disbelieving mind garbled out. _Sh-she actually said…Misato said…!_

This new reality spreading through his consciousness, along with the sobbing and embrace of the woman he had just confessed to, Shinji did the only thing he could do. He sank to his knees, and returned Misato's embrace even as she continued to cry. Enduring the weight of her tears and her emotions as they spilled over him without hesitation. His own tears and emotions running down his face to mark the woman he loved in the darkness of the new night.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it took me 23 chapters to get to the big moment with Shinji and Misato. Hope it was worth the wait! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?

I must admit, I was having a tough time with this scene, simply because of the people and the emotions involved. Neither Shinji nor Misato have had much love in their lives, and while I have seen their respective confessions done several times in different stories, very few of them struck me as being done right. I just hope I managed to pull it off.

Also, I realize that it might seem incomplete, given that confession was seen only from Shinji's perspective. Don't worry; Misato's POV will be the starting point for the next chapter.

Omgoth, yes, I know I went overboard on the exclamation points in that chapter. I was little nervous about it since it was my very first Eva battle. But I have been trying to clean up the earlier chapters of this fic.

Mike313, what can I say? Shinji was having a hard enough time mustering up the nerve to ask for advice! I think he was so relieved that it all worked out that he missed out on the exact meaning of Hikari's words. At least at first.

BuRiChiFaN, I'm glad you like the story so far. And how did Shinji's confession work for you?

Major Mike Powell III, who wouldn't want to see the Goddesses fry those bitches? And as for an entire fic regarding the V.B.I.A., it's an interesting idea. I have to consider it once I wrap up some more of my current fics.

Okay, now that that's done, time for some omakes!

Omake 1

While Misato looked about the area, searching for a spot clear enough to eat on but close enough to the road so that they could enjoy the scenery, Shinji did his best to keep his imagination in check. Sighing as he looked down at the ground, his own negativity conjuring up at least a dozen holes and gnarled roots for them to trip on and break a leg, Shinji screwed up his face and tried to shake his head clear of such thoughts. _Stop it already! Don't make things even harder than they already are!_ he ordered himself, his heart pounding just a bit faster as they drew closer to the moment of destiny. _Just…try and think of something else… _Looking away from the ground, Shinji looked up into the sky. When he saw the branches that were planning to fall and bust their heads in, he tried the bushes. Finding that his imagination had already conjured up an impossible horde of mutant chipmunks or rabid wolves, whichever was scarier, the boy shook his head again and decided to just focus on Misato. Forcing himself to his eyes to stay on her and her alone. On her purple hair that was flowing down like a silky waterfall, her exquisite legs that models everywhere would envy, her shapely posterior…

Feeling his head flood with some much blood that he half-expected it to explode, Shinji gulped loudly and decided to look back towards the road. Before his subconscious could whip up another impossible horror to ruin everything, Misato cooed, "This looks like a good spot to me. What do you think, Shinji-kun?" As Shinji was eyeing the area, the purple-haired woman looked down somewhat. "What the…?" she frowned. Only to snort with laughter, bringing her hand up to cover the grin that had plastered itself across her face.

"What is it, Misato?" Shinji asked. The Major just snickered some more, leaving him frowning. "What's so funny?"

Misato chortled some more before indicating something with a nod of her head. "Feeling a little frisky, are we, Shinji-kun?"

_Frisky? _Shinji thought, more confused than ever. Then he felt something straining painfully in his pants. Getting a very bad feeling, he looked down where Misato was looking. Just before gulping loudly and bringing both hands to cover up his crotch.

_I thought I told myself not to make things harder! _Shinji thought, blushing a bright, screaming red as he looked for a convenient rock to hide under until he died. Misato's continuing laughter not helping in the least.

(Author's Notes: This next omake is a modified version of one written for me by my friend and fellow fanfic writer, Mr. Lee. I've adapted it to fit into the V.B.I.A. omakes, and if he's reading this, I hope he likes the modifications I made to it.)

Omake 2

"Tsunade!" Misato grinned, standing up to embrace the 5th Hokage and her close drinking buddy. The blonde kunoichi gladly returned the gesture. "Damn! It's been too long since we last got together!"

"Tell me about it!" Tsunade returned before pulling back. "I just wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances."

"Ugh. I know what you mean," Misato muttered grimly. Then she looked over at the other Loving Women of Anime brought along by the 5th Hokage. "Hey, there, Hinata! Shion!"

"Oh…hello, Misato," the Hyuga heiress replied with a polite bow.

"Greetings, Major Katsuragi," chimed in the blonde priestess.

"Damn," Misato commented as she studied the two girls. "Except for the hair and eye color, those girls could be twins!"

"Tell me about it!" Tsunade commented, rolling her eyes as she did. "By the way, has Mari gotten here yet?"

"No, not yet. But then, you know how she is, being the new girl and all," Misato shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed, her voice filled with a longing for those younger, more innocent days. "What about the rest of the gang? Has anybody else been able to get here?"

"A couple," Misato informed the hokage as she looked about the NERV café they had confiscated for their purposes. "Ah, perfect timing!"

"Shinobu! Mutsumi!" Tsunade grinned as two more members of their group appeared. "Hey, it's been a while!"

"Hello, Lady Hokage!" Shinobu greeted the kunoichi. The young girl approached the others with a tray filled with goodies. "We were just getting some refreshments ready."

"That's right," Mutsumi smiled. The turtle-enthusiast held up a couple pitchers. "I made my special watermelon wine, just for the occasion."

"Uh…thanks, Mutsumi," Misato answered. The kindly younger woman then went with Shinobu and began aiding her in setting up places.

_I swear, how can anyone look so much like that total bitch Naru and still be so nice? _Misato found herself wondering.

Looking at the Major, Tsunade frowned worriedly before asking, "So what's the situation, Misato? Any additional word on what Naru's been up to?"

"Not yet. We still aren't sure what exactly she's planning," Misato admitted. "We've started warning some of the people we heard mentioned that the V.B.I.A. will be after them."

"Indeed. You should have heard Ryoko when we told her about it," Mutsumi commented. "She was quite upset about it. Said something about making sure that Naru died of screaming."

"Uh, actually, I think she said that Naru would _die_ _screaming,_" Shinobu corrected her friend. "We also told the goddess sisters. Skuld said she'd put Banpei into special attack mode, while Urd told us she was going to whip up some nasty potions for Naru and the others."

"Do I even want to know what Belldandy had to say about all this?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only that, 'if Naru hurts my Keiichi…I will have to punish her'," Misato grimaced. "And seeing as this is Belldandy we're talking about…"

"I don't think we even want to know what she'll do," Tsunade muttered, turning a shade paler.

"Tell me about it," Misato concurred. "We did get a lead on some of the 'new recruits' Naru is thinking of bringing into the V.B.I.A., though." Reaching into her jacket, the Major handed a small pad of paper to the 5th Hokage. "Here. Take a look at these names."

Narrowing her eyes as looked at the list, Tsunade let out a low gasp of horror. "What in the – Karin?!

"Karin?" Hinata spoke up worriedly. "But…she's even worse than Sakura was when she was a genin! And didn't she drug her teammates so she could…um…"

"Jump that asshole Sasuke in his sleep? That's the one!" Tsunade grumbled. "And get this! Naru also wants to get Haruka Haruhara on her team! That psycho-alien is always causing massive catastrophes and beating that poor kid Naota over the head with her guitar and motorscooter!"

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg," Misato grumbled fiercely. "Tsunade, if Naru gets even half the names on that list, men across anime will never be able to sleep soundly ever again!"

"Damn," Tsunade growled. "It looks like we're going to have to call in a few favors until the rest of the gang gets here."

"My thoughts exactly," Misato agreed. "And I think we both know just the guys to call."

* * *

"Please follow me, Orion. Lee-sama is waiting is waiting for you," Rei smiled, gesturing for the fanfic writer to follow her. To his surprise, she was wearing a maid's outfit with an Uzi machine pistol strapped to her back.

"Thanks, Rei," Orion commented as he followed her to the buffer zone between the fourth wall and reality. Rei touched a hidden panel, revealing a beautiful virtual room where Mr. Lee was sitting in a lush chair. "Hello, sensei."

"Hey, Orion! Welcome to my virtual sanctum sanctorum!" Mr. Lee smiled warmly as Maid Rei stood next to him. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Orion replied, taking a seat. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had your own Rei."

"Of course I wasn't kidding!" Mr. Lee replied a bit more seriously. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." Orion just nodded to this. "It's Naru Narusegawa and the Violent Bitches in Anime. They're up to no good again."

"That's no big surprise," Orion muttered. "They're _always _up to no good!"

"True, but this time, Naru has really got something in the works," Mr. Lee said. He then went on to explain everything the Loving Woman of Anime had learned. "Anyway, Misato and the others tried to reach you, but it looks like Asuka did something evil to your email to keep you out of the loop."

"Yeah. She's still trying to get back at me for that omake I did with her and Rei in 'SOE: Vengeful Devil'," Orion grumbled. "But…wow. I knew Naru was evil, but this is a new level of evil, even for her!"

"Indeed. Which is why Misato and Tsunade asked for help in slowing her and the rest of those bitches down," Mr. Lee told him. Then he grinned and added, "Fortunately, I've got just the thing to put Naru and the rest of them on hold long enough for the rest of the L.W.O.A. to arrive!"

"What's that?" Orion asked.

"This," Mr. Lee chuckled as Maid Rei handed him a bottle filled with a strange elixir. "My personally enhanced version of Love Potion #8."

"Don't you mean Love potion #9?" Orion wondered.

"I know what I said," Mr. Lee assured him. "All you have to do is spray some of it in one of those bitches' faces, and she'll go from thoroughly nasty to sweet and obedient for a good forty-eight hours. Which will buy the rest of the L.W.O.A. the time they need to get here."

Frowning, Orion considered his sensei's words. "But are you sure it will work?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Mr. Lee grinned as he snapped his fingers. "For as you see…it already has." Before Orion could ask what his sensei meant, an attractive young woman wearing a tight fitting bunny outfit came out with a tray of drinks and snacks.

When Orion saw who it was, he paled horribly. "That's Naru Narusegawa!"

"Relax, Orion! Trust me, you're completely safe," Mr. Lee told him. Then he turned to the violent brunette and said politely, "Bunny, serve the drinks and food to our guest."

"Yes, Master…" Naru said in a sensuous tone as she placed the tray at their table and served Orion. All the while smiling as sweetly as could be.

"This…is bit weird," Orion decided. "How did you even manage to douse her with that potion, anyway?"

"That part was simple. She's been trying to get at me ever since she read my profile. The part where I told the entire world what I think about her," Mr. Lee explained as Naru curled up on the floor like a real rabbit. "So this time when she came pounding on my door, I let her walk into a trap. The instant she stepped in here, she ran into a heavy dose of…Love Potion #8."

"I see…" Orion grinned, gathering the possibilities. "I guess this is why you asked me to bring the camera…"

"Exactly. A few incriminating photos should help keep those bitches from making our lives miserable for a while. And best of all, they won't even remember anything that happened even after the potion wears off," Mr. Lee explained. "Of course, even with my Love Potion #8, if we're going to go to Tokyo-3, then we'll need some heavy backup."

"Which explains why Misato wanted me there as well," Orion gathered. "Since I created the Superwomen of Eva series, Misato and the others can only use their powers outside of a fanfic if I'm around to activate them."

"You got it!" Mr. Lee smiled as he got to his feet and took the bottle of Love Potion #8 in hand. "So, what do you say, Orion? Care to make some bitches completely miserable?"

"You mean you need to ask? Especially with the Loving Woman in Anime asking for our help?" Orion grinned dangerously. "Lead the way, sensei!"

"My pleasure!" Mr. Lee beamed as they crossed the fourth wall.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Asuka grumbled as she stomped across the schoolyard. "That damned Naru! How dare she treat me like that!"

Things had not been going well for the Violent Bitches in Anime. They had just been about to go about recruiting new members for their cause when Misato/She-Hulk, Rei/Silver Surfer, and Mari/Captain America barged into the hotel where they were planning the rightful destruction of male happiness throughout anime. Before the V.B.I.A. could muster retaliation, a strange mist had filled the place. The next thing any of them remembered, two whole days had gone by, and they were all locked up in a maximum security prison at NERV.

"Okay! So those sickening whores are trying to mess with us! Big surprise! That doesn't mean Lil' Miss High-and-Mighty has to bash our heads in for it!" Asuka snarled viciously. "And it's not like we were ready for it! Why else does she think Bulma rigged up that teleportation gizmo if not to get us out of messes like that?!"

While Asuka was planning on tracking down the persons responsible for this indignity and making sure they died in pain, she heard someone speaking. "Thanks! Come again!"

Upon realizing whose voice this was, Asuka smiled evilly. "Say your prayers, you Stooges, because you're dead!" she growled before charging forward. It wasn't long before she caught sight of Toji and Kensuke. As was usual, the two little perverts were sitting by the wall of their school, selling pictures. Probably of her, and if they weren't…well, she'd pound them anyway, just on principle. With this in mind, the German started towards the boys, murder screaming from her eyes.

The two Stooges were so busy counting their money and puttering over their merchandise that they were unaware of their peril until it was too late. "Hello, you little creeps!" Asuka growled, cracking her knuckles ominously. "I hope you've got your wills – what the -?!"

"Huh?!" Toji and Kensuke squeaked out as one. Looking up at Asuka, the two boys paled before leaping to their feet. Gathering up all the money and pictures they could before leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Completely unaware that Asuka's attention was completely focused on the sample pictures they had put up on the wall.

"What the hell is _this?!"_ Asuka snarled after a moment of stunned silence. Her face flushing a demonic shade of red, the German tore off one of the sample pictures and looked at it in undisguised horror.

Her entire body trembling with rage, Asuka glared hatefully at the picture in which she and her fellow bitches were shown. Each and every one of them dolled up in bunny girl outfits, happily waiting on the very males they were born to torment mercilessly. And in the background, grinning wickedly as the Battered Males of Anime were treated kindly by the bitches for the first time in their lives, were Misato, Rei, and Mari. Along with a pair of fanfiction writers she knew all too well.

Quickly reaching her boiling point, Asuka exploded. Ripping the picture to shreds, she shrieked, "_Orion! Lee! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were never born!_"

What Asuka didn't realize while she was on her tirade, Lee and Orion was laughing in triumph over their victory over the V.B.I.A.

"Oh Asuka, you silly rabbit..." Orion started while holding a drink.

"...Trix are for kids." Lee finished with a chuckle as he made a toast to his friend.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Zoids, Shaman King, Oh, My Goddess, FLCL, Tenchi Muyo, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	24. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 24: Mixed Feelings

Night had long since fallen upon Tokyo-3, but Shinji didn't care.

The road they were taking back home was filled with bumps and potholes that jostled the car with every impact, but Shinji didn't care.

School was going to be in session tomorrow, and Shinji had yet to finish the homework that had been assigned him for the weekend. And he didn't care about that, either.

All that Shinji cared about, all that really mattered to him, was the woman that he sat next to. The woman who had given him a home and a place in her heart. Who had made him feel welcome, that had let him know that his life actually had meaning to it.

The woman Shinji had told that he loved her…and had told him that she loved him as well.

_Misato…s-he loves me…! _Shinji thought again, still unable to believe it, despite the many times that he had thought it since leaving the site of their picnic. The moment in which she had taken him into her arms and confessed her feelings still with him, still sending his heart into his throat as he struggled to take this new reality and integrate it into his worldview. _She really said it…sh-she really does…love me…!_

Even now, it seemed so impossible. After ten years of abandonment and loneliness, of tears and pain, it just didn't seem possible that anyone, let alone a woman as exceptional as Misato, could ever say something like that him. Could actually _accept _his feelings for her. And no matter how many times Shinji flashed back to that moment, to when he had finally managed to conquer his many fears and open his heart to her, the image of her taking him into her arms and kissing him, of crying as she held him and confessed that she loved him, too…no matter how many times Shinji saw this happen again in his own mind, it seemed impossible. Like it was happening to someone else.

_But…it _is _real! It really _did _happen! _Shinji told himself as he looked at Misato. Her emotions still flowing mercurially within her eyes as she drove them home, she took note of his gaze, and responded with a tender smile. A smile that said so many things that words alone could not convey. Something sad, a bit scared…but kind and tender and loving, all at the same time.

In a way, Shinji wished that Misato would speak aloud. Say something to reinforce the fact that, yes, that moment from before truly did happen. To take this reality and pound it into his mind by force, if need be. But at the same time, he could tell that she was having her own difficulties in dealing with what had transpired between them.

As impossible as it seemed to Shinji, Misato seemed to be having as much trouble believing that what had happened before really did occur as he was. That she, too, was struggling to believe in her heart that they had confessed to one another.

_But we did, _Shinji knew, a smile curling his lips. He had confessed to Misato, and had not been destroyed. Instead, he had been rewarded with her kiss, her embrace, and her own confession of love. And as they arrived at their home, he found himself a bit afraid. For he could feel sleep encroaching upon him, despite everything, and he didn't want to surrender to it. He didn't want to go to sleep, only to wake up and find out that all of this had nothing been another dream.

And as Misato pulled into the parking lot, Shinji knew one thing beyond a shadow of a doubt. If this night had been nothing but a dream, than he hoped that he would never wake up from it.

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening! _Misato screamed in the confines of her own mind. _Please, let me wake up from this nightmare already! _As the purple-haired woman got out of her car, she watched as Shinji did the same. Still unable to believe just how damnably stupid she had been such a short time ago.

Misato felt as if she should have known something was wrong. The fact that Shinji had been so nervous when he had asked her if she would mind going out for a picnic dinner should have alerted her that something was amiss. But she had been quick to dismiss this as the day went on. After all, Shinji still had difficulties when it came to dealing with people, despite the massive strides he had made since he had come to live with her. It only seemed natural that he would be somewhat nervous about asking someone out for a picnic dinner.

_Besides, we'd talked about going back out there, _Misato thought, trying to rationalize away her stupidity. Her body moving on automatic pilot as she and Shinji made their way to the elevator. _I never thought that…I can't believe that he -!_

But even as Misato thought this, another part of her mind kicked in. One that asked her why she was so upset. After all, isn't this what she wanted? For Shinji to tell her that he loved her? Hadn't she said as much to Asuka? That if he had asked her to marry him, she would gladly say yes?

_But it's not that simple! _Misato protested. _He…he's still a boy! I'm twice his age, and -!_

But she wasn't. Not physically, at least. Biologically speaking, there was only one or two years difference between the two of them now. And that certainly wasn't a major obstacle in a relationship.

_But…he can't be in love with me! _Misato tried again. _Why would anybody fall in love with someone like me, anyway?! I…I drink…I'm a slob…!_

But Misato hadn't been able to have a beer since her rebirth. There were many days when she didn't even think about drinking. And she had been helping with the housework much more, everything from her cooking lessons to keeping things cleaned up.

_I use him. I use him to feed my need for revenge! _Misato gritted. _Why would he ever fall in love with someone who uses him like a tool…?!_

But she didn't. She had given him the chance to leave, to forget about Eva. She had not tried to stop him from leaving after the disaster with the 13th Angel. And now that she possessed the ability to pilot, she spent every moment on base, ready to take command of Unit 01. All so that Shinji wouldn't have to do so himself.

_But…_ Misato sputtered out, the excuses she had conjured up all falling flat in her mind. _But I…I…_

This last attempt at reprimanding herself fell flat, with Misato unsure of what she had been trying to tell herself. Whether she had been about to say she didn't deserve him, something she felt in her heart, or something else altogether.

Heaving a deep sigh as she and Shinji arrived on their floor, Misato shook her head as she considered her situation. She knew that she cared deeply for Shinji. She had confessed as much to Asuka when they had gone to that place than meant so much to her and Shinji. But just because someone had feelings for someone else didn't mean that things would work out between them. Her disastrous relationship with Kaji was ample proof of that. And besides…

_Besides…what?_ Misato finally trailed off. Snapping back to the present just as she and Shinji reached the apartment door. _What do I do now? What _can _I do? What…? _Opening the door, the Major pressed her lips together as she tried to make sense of her situation. Tried to figure out some way to take back what she had done.

_Aw, damn! I don't believe this! _Misato found herself thinking. _This…this is just like what happened with Asuka! I let my emotions get the better of me and I said something without even thinking about what might happen later! I…_ The Major faltered once more, thinking back to that moment. To that moment when Shinji had said those three words. Three simple little words that she had wanted to hear for so long. So terribly long. And now that she had heard them…

_No. I…I can't let myself think that way, _Misato told herself, mustering up all the conviction and willpower she could. _I...my feelings…I'm not the one who matters here. It's Shinji. His life, his feelings, those are what matter here. And…_ Even as she thought this, however, she watched as the boy who meant so very much to her move alongside her. Still smiling at her, the way he had since she had taken him into her arms and responded to his confession with her own, honest feelings. His face radiant, full of hope and happiness. Something she had only seen in him once before, only to be cut short by the 12th Angel's cruelty.

_And now…I have to do that to him as well…_ Misato realized, feeling as if someone had reached into her chest and was slowly crushing her heart into a pulp. The very thought of hurting Shinji, _her _Shinji, no matter how necessary it might have been, leaving her feeling lower than she had ever felt in her life.

Heaving a sigh, Misato looked at the boy, and considered her next move. _I have to be careful, _she told herself. _I can't do to him what I did to Asuka. I can't just shoot him down and hope for the best. I have to let him down carefully. As gently as I possibly can. _Heaving a deep breath, she started towards Shinji, bracing herself for what had to be done. _I have to convince him that…the two of us...that it just wouldn't work._

"Uh…Shinji?" Misato hesitantly started. Desperate not to make another horrible mistake, she watched as the boy turned about to look at her. A boy that was now far more of a man than most of the so-called men she knew. "I…there's something we need to talk about."

"Huh?" Shinji started, clearly surprised by the tone in her voice. Then he turned to look at her, and the smile he had been wearing faltered. "Misato? What is it?"

Already, Misato was hating herself that much more for creating this situation. And even more for what she had to do now. Knowing that she had to be more careful in that time than she ever had been in her entire life, she moved towards the boy and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well…let's sit down, first. This might…take a little while."

Frowning slightly, Shinji soon nodded. "Oh…okay," he murmured nervously. With that, Misato led him into the living room, the two of them sitting down on the couch, looking at each other uncertainly.

Knowing that she had to be extremely careful about how she approached this, Misato began slowly. "Shinji…" she started, only to falter when her throat clenched on her. Gulping loudly in an attempt to clear it, the Major tried again to face down this challenge. "It's about…what you told me. About…"

His features creasing with confusion as she trailed off, Shinji then sucked in a tiny breath of realization. "Misato…I…I really meant what I said. Really, I did. And…"

"I know you did, Shinji," Misato assured him, holding out her hands to the boy. "And I…I meant what I said, too." Watching as these words gave added reassurance to him, the purple-haired woman sighed heavily. "And if life were simple, then there wouldn't be any problem with that. But…life isn't that way."

If anything, Shinji looked even more confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Misato gulped again, feeling sweat bead up on her brow as she considered her next words. "Shinji…you have to remember something. Even though we were…changed…by Unit 01, most of the world doesn't know that that ever happened. So to them, I'm still twenty-nine…and you're fourteen." The Major gave this a moment to sink in, watching as Shinji nodded his understanding. "And...despite what Toji or Kensuke might lead you to believe, a lot of people might not take such a…relationship very well."

"I…I know that, Misato," Shinji answered hesitantly.

"Do you?" Misato wondered, leaning in closer to the boy. "Shinji…you've come so far and done so much since you've come here. You've made friends, you've stood up for yourself, you've…" Trailing off as the emotions of the moment became that much harder to handle, she shook her head sadly, her eyes moistening. "I…I don't want you to lose all of that…because of me."

Shinji pulled back somewhat at this, lowering his gaze as he seemed to contemplate his guardian's words. "I…guess I hadn't thought about that," he finally admitted. Just as Misato was heaving a mental sigh of relief, the boy went on and said, "You'd probably be in a lot of trouble. Wouldn't you?"

Blinking rapidly at her charge, Misato eventually squeaked out, "Huh?"

"I mean…I know not of legal age…at least, not yet," Shinji continued to fumble about helplessly. "And…Akagi-san would probably be pretty upset if you…"

Her mouth falling open, Misato stared in amazement at the selfless young man before her. _He…he isn't even thinking about what might happen to him! _she thought, heaving a deep sigh as she brought her hand to her temple. "Uh, no, no! Um…Shinji, that's…not what I meant!" When he made a puzzled sound in his throat, the Major once again looked him straight in the eye. "I'm just…what I'm trying to say is…" she began, motioning with her hands as she spoke, "…that some of the people at school…people you know…would probably give you a hard time over something like this. And I…I don't want that to happen."

"I…I know that, Misato," he told her, his voice cracking beneath the weight of the moment. "And…I never expected you to…you know…but…I just had to tell you how I felt!"

"I understand, Shinji. And I…I truly do appreciate it," Misato assured him, leaning forward to place her hand on his shoulder. _More than you could ever realize, _she added within her own mind. "But that doesn't change the fact that…well…"

Fear and sadness ghosting his features, Shinji smiled sadly at his guardian. "I…I understand what you're…what you're saying, Misato," he assured her. "But…I never expected you to…actually _do _anything." Frowning her puzzlement, Misato pulled back somewhat and cocked her head to the side. "That is…well, what I mean is that…I…I…"

"Yes?" Misato prompted, suddenly even more concerned. When Shinji didn't answer right away, she did her best to put a smile on her face. To look confident and reassuring, despite her own inner turmoil. And she kept that expression up, despite the lengthening period of silence she was forced to endure.

"I…I never even expected you to…well…to say…what you said," Shinji finally got out. As Misato gave a quick nod, the boy squirmed uncomfortably before going on. "And…well…even if you did…feel that way…I know that…there's a lot of things that you…you wouldn't want – I mean, be able – to do…with me." He shrugged, a sad, tired shrug, like admitting this level of emotion was taking a physical toll on him. "I mean…I know I'm not handsome or anything…besides, you probably hear that kind of thing…all the time as it is, so…"

"What?" Misato broke in, raising a purple eyebrow at the boy who was chipping away at his own self-worth. "Shinji…what are you talking about?"

The boy froze up, taken aback by this question. "Well…I knew you and Kaji were…close," Shinji finally managed to fumble out. "And…Lt. Hyuga seems to like you. And…you spent a lot of nights out, so…"

It was clear that Shinji was struggling with his own emotions, but his garbled words were more than enough to drive home his point. Resulting in Misato giving a choked wisp of a laugh before shaking her head disbelievingly. "Shinji…is _that _what you think?!" she demanded despite herself. "You think that – that people tell me that sort of thing…all the time?!"

"Uh…well…maybe not…_all _the time…" Shinji fumbled out. "But…maybe when you go out to a bar, or…" Trailing off helplessly, he shrugged at Misato. Looking as if this sort of thing should be obvious to her.

It _was _obvious. Pathetically obvious. And as Misato studied her ward's expectant face, she did something. She knew that it was the wrong thing to do the instant she did it, but she couldn't help herself. Confronted by this, the very image that Shinji was suggesting, all she could do let out spurt of laughter, even as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Misato?" Shinji gasped, immediately alarmed. "Wh-what is it?!" Misato didn't respond at first; she let out another broken laugh, shed even more tears. "Misato…what did I -?!"

"No, no. It's…it's not you, Shinji-kun," Misato told him, barely able to speak her mind at the point. Everything forgotten, even her intent to him down as kindly as she could, in the gusher of painful memories his words had touched off. Memories of failed relationships and one-night stands that had only succeeded in increasing the misery and loneliness that made up her life, the pain and sorrow that had been a part of her since Second Impact. And in the face of such agony, Misato wasn't able to lie, to speak the gentle words she needed in order to steer Shinji in the direction she wanted.

All she was able to do was give voice to a truth that had gone untold to anyone.

"Shinji...you meant what you said before, didn't you. When you said that…you loved me," Misato spoke, not asking a question. Her voice trembling beneath the weight of everything set loose within her.

Clearly aware of her anxiety, Shinji hesitated a moment before saying, "O-of course I meant it…Misato."

Sniffing loudly, Misato locked gazes with the kindly youth. "Before tonight…only one other person ever said anything like that to me...and meant it. Just…one person," she told him, her voice quaking even more heavily. "And that person…was my mother."

As soon as these words were spoken, Misato's tongue fell flat in her mouth, her strength momentarily expended. But that didn't mean there was silence, for at the moment, Shinji was filling the room with his own gasp of astonishment. A few moments passed, moments in which he seemed to be waiting for Misato to say something, to tell him this was a joke or at least some kind of exaggeration. When she didn't say anything at all, Shinji's face fell in shock. "What…?" he murmured in a hushed voice. Giving a quick shake of his head, he leaned forward and asked, "You mean that…not even Kaji…?"

"No. Not even him," Misato explained, the tears appearing in earnest now. "And when he showed up again…acting like everything between us had been nothing but a joke…"

As Misato lost herself in this moment of confession, Shinji hesitantly reached forward. "Misato, I…!" he began, caught between his immediate urge to comfort her and his secondary wariness. Looking up at her, he seemed to ask permission to proceed with his eyes. Permission Misato gave him with a simple nod. His hesitation gone, Shinji placed his hand upon the Major's own before saying, "I…I never knew, Misato. I…"

"I know, Shinji. And I'm not…I'm not blaming you. For anything," Misato told him earnestly. "I'm just saying that…I do understand how hard it was for you…saying that. And that it means…_everything_ to me." Gulping down a fresh lungful of air, she hesitated, enough of her self-control restored to make her careful in the choosing of her next words. "Shinji…I don't care how old you are. I don't care about how…physical we could get…or what kind of places we could go…or any of that. What I care about…is you." Smiling sadly at this boy who filled so much of her heart, Misato reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know that I…I haven't said it enough or done enough to prove it, but…I truly do care about what happens to you, Shinji. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I just want…what's best for you."

Looking into Misato's eyes, Shinji slowly shed his concerned look. "I…I know that, Misato," he told her, a genuine smile chasing away the sadness and distress. "But…don't you understand?" Pressing his lips together, Shinji seemed to gather himself up before speaking again. And what he said was something Misato never could have expected.

"Misato…you _are _what's best for me."

As these words surged forth and penetrated her mind, the Operations Director of NERV sat there unspeaking. The woman who had sent their pilots off to face certain death time and time again, the woman who had stood face-to-face with the 14th Angel and did not flinch, very nearly fainted as a result of these words. The force of this statement stunning her and leaving her silent and unthinking for a time. And when she eventually recovered, the only thing she could think was, _Oh, god, what am I'm supposed to say to that…?!_

While the Major sat there, trying to deal with her own internal struggles, Shinji continued to look at her. "Misato…?" he asked, his every thought and concern revolving solely around her. "Misato…are you…?"

"I…" Misato started, caught between her own internal struggles and the boy who thought so highly of her. As she continued to look at him, she slowly realized two things. The first was that there was no way that she would be able to set him down gently, as she had intended.

The second…was that she didn't want to set him down at all now. For even though she felt that she didn't deserve his kindness, as much as she feared that this situation could only end badly for them both, she also knew that the things he had said to her that night, these were things she had been waiting her entire life to hear. And in the face of this need and the feelings of the boy who had bared his heart to her, Misato was unable to do anything but take Shinji in her arms and smile at him. "Oh, Shinji-kun…" she cooed gently, still crying as she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Though it was only a brief kiss, its effect upon him was immediate. Every trace of sorrow and fear that still clouded his features was chased away like fog before the morning sun.

Still holding each other tight, the two mismatched souls leaned back together in the couch. Thinking nothing and knowing nothing but each other's warmth and love. And they continued to let time pass in this way, doing nothing but being with each other.

Finally, feeling tired and strangely exhilarated at the same time, Misato looked at the boy she was holding. "So…" she began, smiling tenderly at Shinji, "what do we do now?" Making a questioning sound in his throat, Shinji returned his guardian's look. "Like I said before, a lot of people probably won't be too happy about us being together. And…well, right now…it just wouldn't be legal for us to… just going on a date could be…"

"I…I know, Misato. But…" Shinji began, looking rather sheepish. "I…I'm not going to be a kid…forever."

Taking a moment to consider this, Misato finally nodded. "That's true," she admitted, hugging Shinji that much more. "In fact…as far as I'm concerned…you became a man even before we were…reborn."

Blushing slightly, Shinji succumbed to Misato's embrace, even responding by tightening his own. "I…thank you, Misato."

"No. Thank _you_…Shinji-kun," Misato told him. Loosening her grip on him slightly, the purple-haired woman began running her hand through his hair. "So…I guess we'll just have to…take this one day at time, and…figure it out as we go." Cocking her head to the side, she gave Shinji one of her patently impish smiles. "Think we can do that?"

Nodding, Shinji smiled and said, "Yeah…I think we can."

"Alright, then," Misato murmured. With that, the two of them relaxed on the sofa, and slowly drifted away into the land of dreams…

* * *

As Hikari stood at the head of class in the morning, just about everything went according to its usual routine. And for the class representative, that was a very comforting thing, for very little had been routine in her own home as of late.

Worry furrowing her brow, Hikari thought back to earlier that day, when she had been tending to breakfast for her family. And how she had been forced to listen to her father and older sister arguing about their current home, and the danger it now represented to them.

_I guess I can understand why…why Daddy's so worried, _Hikari thought, almost envious of the unruly students that were still meandering into the classroom that was her domain. _When he found out that I'd been…trapped outside with that last Angel…_ Recalling the way her father had acted when he come to bring her home from NERV Medical that day, the way he fell to his knees and grabbed hold of her, sobbing and thanking whatever deities were listening that his little girl was still alive. And while she was grateful for her father's concern, the fact that he was now even more determined to distance himself and his family from Tokyo-3 weighed heavily on her mind.

_We've been here in Tokyo-3 for…for as long as I can remember, _Hikari thought unhappily. _And…even with everyone that's left because of the Angels…it's still our home. And…_

Sighing, Hikari did her best to push these dread thoughts to the side. Trying to stay in control of the situation. At the moment, there was nothing she could do in regards to her father except hope that he failed to find another job or ultimately decided against moving or that the Angels stopped showing up so frequently. She had her own responsibilities to deal with; namely, maintaining order within the classroom.

With this thought in mind, Hikari focused her gaze on her fellow students, watching them with the intensity of a hawk. Her inner turmoil and frustrations suddenly given outlet when she saw one of them doing something Not Allowed. "Kazu!" she growled, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at their resident prankster. "Get away from Himori's desk right this instant!"

Looking like a little boy who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Kazu looked at Hikari with a cocky grin. "Hey, c'mon, class rep! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. The same way you were when you covered her chair with glue last month," Hikari nodded mockingly. Before Kazu could offer a single word of protest, the class representative pointed towards his own desk. "Now sit down and shut up before I stick you on bucket duty for at _least _two hours!" The maniacal prankster looked ready to protest this, but Hikari simply intensified her glare, and Kazu finally sagged in defeat.

Keeping an eye on Kazu even as he muttered about flat-chested killjoys with no sense of humor and seriously considering giving him bucket duty just for that, Hikari was distracted when she saw something that was decidedly non-routine. Shinji was arriving at class with Toji and Kensuke close behind, which on its own was normal enough. Kensuke was yakking away and Toji was relatively silent, which was unfortunately normal for the tall jock these days. But Shinji…

"Good morning, Ikari-kun," Hikari smiled as she took note of the Eva pilot. Barely able to recognize him with the happy smile that was currently plastered on his face.

Started, Shinji turned towards the class representative. To her amazement, his smile grew even deeper as he greeted her. "Oh, good morning, Hikari!"

The freckle-faced girl's jaw practically crashed to floor at this point. Not only was Shinji smiling, not only was he being cheerful, but his voice was filled with such positivity that she could barely believe what she was hearing. Glancing over the other two members of the Three Stooges, she silently asked for confirmation that she was actually hearing this correctly. Naturally enough, it was Kensuke who grinned and said, "I know how you feel, class rep! When we stopped by his place this morning, the first thing we asked him was what he'd done with the _real _Shinji Ikari!"

Barely able to keep herself from grinning as well, Hikari nodded before focusing on Shinji. "Well, you certainly seem to be in a good mood today," she decided. "Did something happen?"

"Uh…well," Shinji paused, some of his usual hesitation showing. "I guess you could say that."

"Ah." Tilting her head to the side, Hikari then asked, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that…matter we discussed before, would it?"

"Um…I'd rather not talk about it," Shinji told her. Before Hikari could ask why, he darted a glance at his friends, who were still standing there, not caring how obvious they were as they listened to every word said. "Maybe later, but…"

Letting out a slight chuckle, Hikari nodded. "I understand," she told him, all too easily imagining the grilling he had probably already gotten from Toji and Kensuke regarding the cause of his sunshiny mood. "Okay. We'll talk about it later, than," the pigtailed girl agreed before asserting the air of the stern class representative. "In the meantime, why don't you boys get to your seats? Class starts in a minute."

"Okay," Shinji replied before heading towards his seat. Toji wasn't long in going to his own place, and Kensuke, after seeing that he would not have a chance to squeeze anyone for any information regarding the 3rd Child's emotional transformation, apparently gave it up as a bad job and retreated to his own desk.

Satisfied that this was taking care of, Hikari waited until it was time to for class to begin. Once she was sure that everyone was in position, the class representative went about her usual routine. "Stand. Bow. Sit," she intoned, the rest of the class following her instructions. This done, she turned to Mr. Takashima, who was standing just outside the door. "The class is yours, sensei."

"Thank you, Ms. Horaki," the old teacher smiled in response. Giving her sensei a polite bow, Hikari turned control of the class over to him before retreating to her own desk.

_I wonder if this means Shinji told Asuka how he feels? _Hikari wondered as she strode over to her desk. _I'll have to ask him or her about it later, see how everything went._ Deciding that things must've gone very well for Shinji to be so happy, the pigtailed girl smiled in anticipation…only to screech in pain as she sat down on her chair and something shocked her posterior.

"Ms. Horaki?" Mr. Takashima inquired, giving her a disapproving look. Hikari paid no attention to this; her focus was entirely on her chair, and the joy buzzer that was sitting in the middle of it.

Giving an indignant squawk at the sight of the device, Hikari went from pale with shock to burning red when badly muffled snickers and chortles reached her ears and drew her eyes towards the source of her pain. His eyes tearing with laughter as he clutched at his sides.

"Ka-zu…!" Hikari growled, all curiosity blown from her mind as she stomped up to him.

On any other day, Hikari was certain she would have been able to handle this indignity with substantially more grace and composure. But she had precisely one intact nerve in her entire body when she had come to school that day. And she was not in the mood for anyone to get on it. Especially _not _a disgusting little creep like Kazu!

* * *

"Good morning, Misato," Ritsuko spoke blearily as the Major made her way onto the bridge. Nursing a cup of the paint thinner that was laughingly referred to around there as coffee.

"Good morning to you, too, Rits," Misato returned with a smile. Not paying attention to the gazes her that her plug suit and the body it concealed drew from a Makoto and a few of the other techs present.

Frowning at the way Misato spoke, Ritsuko looked up at her friend and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, it looks like someone around here is in a good mood today," the doctor noted wryly. "What happened? Did you win the lottery and haven't told anyone about it, yet?"

"Nah, nothing like that, Rits," Misato shrugged. Then she noted the rather haggard expression her friend wore, and frowned. "What about you? Had to pull another all-nighter?"

"No," Ritsuko grumbled before taking an experimental sip of her coffee. Grimacing in disgust, she set the cup down before turning to her friend. "Well, yes, but…"

Immediately concerned, Misato leaned in closer to her friend. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's not that," Ritsuko informed her, exhaling sharply as she leaned back in her seat. "It's just Fuyutsuki was here earlier. He told me to tell you that Commander Ikari is back from his meetings with the UN."

Misato drew back at this, giving a sharp hiss. Even forgetting her own deeply ingrained dislike for NERV's commander, which was impossible for her, there was no missing the anxiety within her friend's voice. "I take it that things didn't go well for him, huh?"

Shrugging tiredly before placing her hand to her brow, Ritsuko sighed, "I don't know. Fuyutsuki didn't tell us all that much. All I know is that the Commander wants to meet with the department heads later. For a full report on everything that's been happening here." Looking up at Misato, she added, "He did say that Ikari…has some news for us."

"Uh-uh. And I just _know _that means trouble for us," Misato grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyone willing to bet our budget just got cut?"

"No bets, Major," Makoto commented, giving a weary shake of his head.

"Yeah," Shigeru chimed in. Sitting up somewhat, the long-haired guitarist gave a weary smile. "Trust me, my gambling days are done."

Maya laughed at this, and even Ritsuko was moved to give a low chuckle. "And I'm very glad to hear that, boys," Misato told them in a false-sweet voice before turning back to her friend. "So, a meeting with the Commander, huh?" The doctor nodded tiredly, to which Misato sighed and shook her head in dismay. "Great. And this day got off to such a good start, too."

Making a thoughtful sound in her throat, Ritsuko cocked her head. "Come to think of it, you _did _seem pretty cheery when you came in today," the faux-blonde decided, an envious smile curling her lips. "What, did something happen that I should be jealous of?"

"Hmm…I suppose that's one way of putting it," Misato decided, rolling her eyes this way and that. "Well, I better get going. If the budget is about to be hit, I don't want the Sub Commander catching me standing around and thinking that my paycheck might be a good place to start making cuts!"

"Right. Don't tell me what's got you all in smiles," Ritsuko grumbled good-naturedly even as Misato started away. "Meanie."

"Guilty as charged!" Misato tittered as she looked over her shoulder, giving Ritsuko a 'V' for victory. "I guess see you at the meeting, Rits." Catching her friend's anemic response, the Major went to her position on the bridge, already thinking about what had to be done that day. And the many things that were going on inside of her.

Almost from the moment she woke up, Shinji still cradled in her arms and snuggled up to her in a way she never would have imagined even months ago, Misato had been caught between very different forces. She had struggled with these forces as she drove to work with Rei, has overseen Asuka's relief from standby, and even on her way to the bridge. Forces of emotion and memories that shot at each other, telling her different things, trying to pull her down two very different paths.

One of these forces had been screaming in her mind even since last night, and had continued to assault as she had helped Shinji get ready for school this morning. A force that urged her to take her head and bash it against the nearest wall. To try once again to tell Shinji that he was making a mistake. To look over her own past and recall all the horrible ways a relationship might end in disaster, even for happy, normal people of about the same age. The potential for someone getting hurt, especially Shinji, loomed very high in Misato's mind, as did the guilt that was still pecking away at the back of her mind.

However, opposing this was the force of feelings, of memories that had taken root the previous night, and had been nourished in her sleep by the dreams that had warmed her heart and left her smiling when she and Shinji had awakened that morning. Things that made her question why she was fighting the love Shinji felt for her, and the love she felt for him. That took the many reasons she had for resisting such a relationship, and hammered at them mercilessly. All the flaws she had gone over the previous night…and more.

Whatever faults Misato had or felt she had weren't an issue, obviously. Shinji had lived with her long enough to know just about everything about her, the good along with the bad. His decision wasn't inspired by hormones, or at least, not primarily so. He had certainly been exposed to forbidden flesh many times, and had reacted shyly, and he didn't gush over women the way his friends did. The age gap between them was a problem, but not a damning one. As Shinji said, he would eventually reach legal age. And in the meantime…

Once again, Misato flashed back to last night, when she and Shinji had gone to that spot that meant so much to them both. Not for a roll in the sack, not for some forbidden rush of passion, but for a picnic dinner. A simple evening together, where nothing more was expected from her than the pleasure of her company.

How many times had she dreamed of something so simple, yet so wonderful? Not to be an object of some jerk's lust, a toy to be used and thrown away? To simply go on a date with someone who didn't view her as a sexual plaything, who wanted to go out with Misato just to go out with Misato? At one time, she would have thought of it as an impossible dream. But on that big shopping trip with Shinji, he had enjoyed their time together, enough so that he wanted to do something again. And since then, they _had _done things together; practicing cooking, singing karaoke, playing video games and watching movies, and had kissed on more than occasion.

Looking back over all of this, Misato felt like she and Shinji had been building up to last night's confession of love for a very long time now. And now that it had happened…did it really change that much? Was there anything wrong with continuing such a relationship in light of such a confession?

The cloud of negativity in Misato's mind said that there was. That it didn't matter how well things were going for her, something would go wrong. Her past relationships had all fallen apart and this one would be no different. Something would happen and she would make Shinji hate her and then they would be left with nothing but tears.

Then the other side of this emotional battle fired back, reminding Misato that she had already tried to set Shinji down, and failed. That to do anything more overt would be to hurt him in the same manner that his father had.

_Besides, I think it's pretty safe to say that I've made just about every kind of mistake I can make with Shinji, _Misato thought grimly. _And if he…he can still look me in the face…and tell me that he loves me…even after everything I've done…doesn't that mean something? _Furrowing her brow in thought, the Major looked about the bridge, studying the various computer consoles and displays. As if the answer to her dilemmas were to be found somewhere in one of them.

When she failed to find the answer to her questions on the outside, Misato looked up at the ceiling, and tried to focus on what she could. _Last night, I told Shinji that we'd just try and take things one day at a time, _she reminded herself. Thinking back to how simple, and how difficult, things had seemed then. _And…well, I guess I don't have any better ideas now._ As she thought this, Misato thought of the young man who had found his way into her heart. _Besides…even if this doesn't work out…to just be with him…at least for a while…_

Sighing in deep longing, Misato knew that the even if her internal conflict was far from settled, she had already decided on her current course. There was no denying that she loved Shinji, perhaps more than she had any right to. And what she had with him now was something she had wanted for a painfully long time. And given the life he had been forced to live since Gendo had sent him away, certainly he would want…would _need _the same kind of love that he had offered her.

_We'll just have to figure it out as we go along, _Misato finally decided. Already aware that this would not be the last time she had this internal conflict.

Unaware of how long she spent arguing with herself, Misato was eventually brought back to the present when the doors to the bridge slid open. Turning about, she felt a pit open in her stomach when she saw Sub Commander Fuyutsuki appear on the bridge, his features cold and hard. "Dr. Akagi. Major Katsuragi," the old professor began, spearing the mentioned women with a tired, yet intense glare. "May I have your attention, please?"

"Sub Commander," Ritsuko returned, getting to her feet even as Misato moved to face Gendo's right-hand man.

Studying the two of them for a moment, Fuyutsuki then focused his gaze on Misato. "Major, I'm sure Dr. Akagi has…briefed you in regards to Commander Ikari's arrival."

"She did," Misato confirmed, matching the old professor's level of intensity. "She also mentioned that he wanted to hold a meeting today."

"That is correct," Fuyutsuki nodded, his manner grave. "Dr. Akagi, have you prepared the requested materials." Ritsuko gave an affirmative sound to this, to which the professor nodded. "Very well, then. If you would follow me, then…"

Knowing an order even when it wasn't phrased as one, both women nodded. Without preamble, Fuyutsuki turned about and made his way out the door, with Misato and Ritsuko following a short distance behind. The unlikely trio traveled in silence, the Sub Commander's air stifling any urge to speak as they made their way to the doors of Gendo's office. When they arrived, Fuyutsuki gave the secretary on duty a look, just a look. The mild-looking young woman nodded before pushing the intercom button. "Commander Ikari, sir," the secretary murmured, her own manner hushed by the cloud of silence. "Sub Commander Fuyutsuki has returned with the others."

"Send them in," Gendo returned over the intercom. The secretary replied in a hushed voice before looking up and buzzing them in.

_This is not good, _Misato thought as the doors to Gendo's Lair slowly creaked open. Even ignoring the unhappy expression worn by the secretary, something that was impossible for her to do, she had still caught the manner in which the Commander had spoken. And even though she didn't interact with him very much, she was still able to tell that this was not going to be a pleasant meeting.

When the doors to the office were fully open, Fuyutsuki proceeded into the dark, forbidding expanse of the massive office. Strange inscriptions and equations marked every surface, something Misato was used to. What she wasn't used to was the sight of the people that were already present. There were the heads of the various tech and supply divisions that handled NERV's day-to-day needs. Captain Chiron was there as well, along with another of his Morons in Black. Then she caught sight of one other individual there, and sucked in a low breath as her control over the turmoil in her heart suffered another blow.

"Hey, there, Katsuragi!" Kaji smiled boyishly, waving at her as she and the others approached Gendo's desk. "How's it been going?"

Groaning inwardly, Misato fought the urge to roll her eyes away from the biggest mistake of her entire life. _Like I really need to have to deal with _him _on top of everything else, _she thought, doing her best to avoid meeting Kaji's gaze.

While Kaji was doing his best to thwart Misato's efforts, Fuyutsuki came to stand at attention before Gendo. "Everyone you've requested is present, Commander Ikari."

"Very good, Sub Commander," Gendo muttered. Looking over at him, Misato frowned as she realized that she couldn't see his eyes. The way the light reflected off his glasses obscured those windows to his soul, and instead left her facing two hateful glowing circles that seemed to take in everything.

Thinking not for the first time that it was still hard to believe at times that this man and her Shinji could possibly be father and son, Misato stood and watched as Gendo swung his horrid gaze about at them. "As you are all aware, I have been away on business with the UN," the NERV commander intoned dangerously. "Before I tell you the results of this, however, I want to go over everything that has happened here during my absence." The cruel, soulless orbs once again shifted about, as if searching them all for any sign of weakness. "Captain Yamato?"

"Yes, sir?" the Captain spoke up, standing up even straighter.

"What's the status of our equipment and supplies?" Gendo inquired. The captain answered, and thus began a slow process of evaluation as the Commander determined NERV's current level of battle readiness, as well as their current stock of equipment and supply availability. This process went on for some time before he finally focused on Ritsuko.

"Dr. Akagi," Gendo spoke, causing Ritsuko to jerk back a bit. "What's the status of the Evangelions?"

"Units 01 and 02 are fully functional and ready for action," Ritsuko informed him. "Unit 00 is has been almost completely repaired. And Unit 03…" Wincing at her own words, the doctor looked down somewhat before adding, "is physically functional, but…we can't certify it as being ready for battle. Not until some…final adjustments are made."

"Understood," Gendo muttered, steepling his hands together in what was popularly known as the 'Gendo pose'. "What about the MAGI? Have you been able to discover how they were invaded and reprogrammed?"

"No. Not yet, sir," Ritsuko confessed, her words shrouded in shame. "All we've been able to tell is that there is no sign of any…external intrusion. But...aside from that, we have no idea how the hack was accomplished, let alone how we could stop it from happening again."

"I see," Gendo muttered, his displeasure oozing about his words. "And the embryonic Fallen? Have you learned anything about that?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, we've learned quite a bit about it," Ritsuko breathed. Clearly relieved that she had something important to contribute, the faux-blonde assumed the mannerisms of a lecturing scientist, something Misato was very familiar with. "Its genetic coding is somewhat different from the previous Fallen, so we can't tell which Angel it was based on. However, we've begun to reverse-engineer the basic process through which its DNA was manipulated in order to achieve such rapid growth. I'd say that, given a month or so, we'd be able to completely map out the process of, not only generating a Fallen, but how they are created for specific traits, how their biological weaponry are created. Potentially how to create the S2 organs as well."

"So we'd be able to make S2 organs for the Evangelions?" Fuyutsuki inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, Ritsuko answered, "That is correct, sir. And given the knowledge the Fallen have of the Evas' weaknesses…"

"Then having their own S2 organs would be an invaluable asset," Gendo spoke, leaning closer to them. "Excellent. I hope to see some progress on this front in the near future." Giving Ritsuko a moment to nod her understanding, the Commander asked, "Have you learned anything else about the Fallen? Something that could point to their…creator?"

"Not exactly, sir," Ritsuko answered, her displeasure about that clear. "While going over the Fallen and its incubation capsule, we did find several programs that we haven't been able to decipher as of yet. We also ran a comparison over the technologies used in them both with anything else we have on record. And…"

A moment of silence passed, a moment that left everyone present looking in anticipation at the doctor. "Yes?" Gendo finally prompted. "What did you find?"

Pausing just long enough to clear a lump that had formed in her throat, Ritsuko explained, "We didn't find any markers that would indicate a particular manufacturer. However, the technology used and the base programming does conform to materials from the GEHIRN files."

"GEHIRN?" Gendo repeated, staring at the doctor with the intensity of a shark.

"So, what?" Misato spoke up, unable to help herself. "You're saying the Fallen are based on NERV's old files?"

"Yes. And not just _any _files," Ritsuko informed them. "The circuitry and base programming for both the capsule and the Fallen's nanotech all seemed to be based on the same research that was used for the Evangelions…and the MAGI."

"The MAGI?" Fuyutsuki repeated with a raised eyebrow. "That would mean that…"

"Yes, sir. My mother's research," Ritsuko confirmed. "In fact, every aspect of the design and programming is in line with the work she did. It's all more advanced, of course, but it's still unmistakable." With a mild grunt of distaste, the doctor added, "If it weren't for the fact that it was impossible, I'd swear that she was the one who created the Fallen in the first place."

His mouth pressed into a tiny, thin line, Gendo sat there, seeming to consider the implications of these words. "Is it possible that someone was able to obtain a copy of Naoko's research?" he asked with deceptive mildness. "Did she keep a copy of her work someplace else? At home? Or in a storage facility?"

"To be honest, I doubt it, sir. She certainly never told me about anything like that," Ritsuko told them. Her eyes took on a cast of uncertainty before she added, "But…I suppose it _is_ possible, sir."

"If she did, and someone found them, that might explain what's been happening with the MAGI," Fuyutsuki decided. "If she kept a copy of even part of their programming, or the source codes…"

"Then there's no telling what kind of damage could be done with them," Gendo muttered sourly. "Dr. Akagi, given this new information, it's imperative that we find out how our enemy has been gaining access to the MAGI. I want technical teams working on them around the clock until a solution is found."

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko nodded. Her face making it clear what she thought of their chances of finding the answer that way.

Turning away from the doctor, Gendo focused on the Section 2 personnel present. "Captain Chiron. I understand that congratulations are in order for you and your people. If you hadn't tracked down the embryonic Fallen before it awoke, then it's likely that none of us would be here now."

"Thank you, sir," Chiron replied with an air of smugness. While Misato was trying very hard to hold down her breakfast, the Section 2 head eyed the agent beside him. "In fact, it was this man who made the discovery."

"Really," Gendo replied, eyeing the apparently unremarkable Section 2 man. "And what is your name?"

"Misawa, sir," the agent replied, snapping off a crisp salute. "Agent Kaito Misawa, sir."

"Agent Misawa," Gendo repeated, as if he was tasting that name even as it rolled off his tongue. "You should be commended for you discovery. Excellent work."

"Yes, sir," Misawa replied, never once losing that salute. "Thank you, sir."

"However," Gendo went on. This one word causing a hint of concern to appear on the agent's face. "There is one matter I wish to go over, regarding your discovery." Misawa stood in silence as the Commander turned to face him. "According to your report, you discovered the Fallen while investigating storage building 12. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Kaito confirmed with a slight frown.

"Would you care to explain why you chose to investigate that building?" Gendo asked, the threat in his voice increasing.

"Why?" Misawa repeated somewhat stupidly. Quickly recovering, he replied, "Because I had received orders to do so, sir. I thought I'd written that in my report."

"You did," Gendo confirmed, eyeing the Section 2 man suspiciously. "That's not the question. The question is, who _sent _that order to begin with?"

The silence that fell down upon them was so loud that Misato was momentarily deafened. She and several others immediately swung their gazes at the Section 2 men, and were treated to a very rare sight. Captain Iwao Chiron, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Wh-what do you mean, sir?" the Section 2 head finally got out. "According to the records, Agent Misamaru was the one who contacted Misawa, and…"

"Except that I already checked with Agent Misamaru, to ask him why he decided to have that particular storage building checked," Fuyutsuki broke, glaring hard at the Captain. "And he categorically denies ever having given such an order."

If anything, Chiron looked even more astonished than before. "Well, well, well," Kaji grinned, giving the black-suited agents a cocky look. "It looks like Section 2's right hand doesn't know what its left hand is doing."

"That would seem to be the logical conclusion," Gendo agreed.

"But…hey, wait a minute!" Misato started, a very serious flaw appearing. "Are you saying that whoever sent the Fallen also tipped off Section 2 so they could find it?! Why would they do that?!"

"It's too early to make such a leap of logic, Major Katsuragi," Gendo told her in a scolding manner. "But I do agree with you that there is a great deal going on here that doesn't make any sense." The Commander then leaned back in his seat, and slowly looked at the people there. "And we don't have much time to find the answers."

Catching the tone with which Gendo spoke and not liking it in the least, Misato narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean, Major, is that neither the UN, nor the Instrumentality Committee, are pleased with our lack of progress in tracking down the people behind the Fallen," Gendo told them, his entire body tensing up like a snake preparing to strike. "This, coupled with the sheer amount of damage we've sustained, has prompted them to make a few…changes here."

"Do you mean our budget, sir?" Ritsuko asked.

"Not exactly, Dr. Akagi," Gendo returned with a definite frown. "The Committee has arranged to send us…additional personnel, including a new pilot. They will also, hopefully, be able to arrange for additional Evangelions and armaments to be sent as well."

Of all the things Misato expected Gendo to have said, this was not even amongst the top ten. "A new pilot…and additional weapons and Evas?" she repeated blankly. "But sir, I thought you said that the UN -!"

"Not so fast, Major," Gendo spoke, the soulless orbs obscuring his eyes stopping her in her tracks. "The Committee is arranging these things, and they've also been able to forestall any reductions in our current budget. But there _are_ conditions."

"What kind of conditions would those be?" Kaji wondered, eyeing the Commander like he was card player with an extremely bad hand.

"Given the lack of effectiveness Tokyo-3's own ordinances have had on both the recent Angels and the Fallen, the UN has decided that such money is better spent on the Evangelions," Gendo told them. "As a result, the budget for maintaining the city's buildings, weapons systems, and defensive mechanisms has been eliminated. The only systems that will not be affected by this will be the basic support systems for the Evas. Furthermore, we are to begin eliminating as many non-essential positions as we can, starting in two weeks' time. Once that is done, the affected people are to be evacuated from the city altogether."

A surprised hush filled the expansive space of Gendo's lair, and the people there studying the Commander gasped in horror. As for Misato, she had little doubt that she was amongst those gasping. For Commander Ikari had affectively decreed that the days of Tokyo-3 as a true city…were over.

* * *

_I still can't believe it, _Misato thought as she walked away from the meeting, still shaking her head slowly as she replayed what had happened in her mind. Moving with intensity and purpose, as if she were trying to put the reality of what had just happened as far behind her as she could.

In the aftermath of the meeting with Gendo, she and the various department heads had talked amongst themselves. People she had chatted with at the bars or one of the cafes, but hadn't known really well. People who were already dreading the thought of relaying the UN's decision to those whom they worked with. Of having to pick and choose who would lose their homes and their jobs, and who would stay here to face the danger of the Angels and the Fallen.

_I still don't understand! Why would anybody create monsters like that in the first place?! _Misato thought, and not for the first time. _Can't people see that the Evas are our only chance to stop the Angels?! Why would anybody want to destroy them?!_

But even as Misato thought this, other things came to her mind. Suspicions regarding the Evas and their true purpose. About the horned destroyer that had been the focus of the Fallen's previous attacks. About what might happen after the last Angel fell. About…

"Hey! Katsuragi!" came a painfully familiar voice. One that caused bile to rise up her throat and knock all those suspicions out of her mind. "Wait up!"

_Aw, dammit, not now! _Misato groaned inwardly, her heart plummeting into her stomach even as she turned to see Kaji running up behind her. _Like I don't have enough to deal with as it is?!_

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kaji wondered as he sidled up next to her. A wolfish grin splitting his face, he looked her over once before saying, "Say, is that a new look for you? I approve!"

Regretting her decision to spend her days at NERV in her plug suit for the first time, Misato glowered at her ex. "Can't you go bother someone else?" she wondered half-heartedly as she started forward again. "Like maybe Ritsuko, for instance?"

"Ah, she's busy right now," Kaji informed her, easily keeping pace with her. "Apparently, she had something she wanted to talk about with the Commander." Giving Misato an all-too familiar grin, he added, "Not that that's any of my business."

"And since when has that ever stopped you before?" Misato grumbled lowly. "So what do you want, anyway?"

Instantly going from playful jerk to wounded pout, Kaji groaned, "Aw, c'mon, Katsuragi! I just wanted to see how you've been doing, that's all." Mustering a look of what might actually have passed for genuine concern, the unshaven man leaned in closer to her. "Besides…I heard about what happened with that last Fallen. About you…and Shinji…"

Shooting Kaji a look out of the corner of her eye, Misato returned, "You did, huh. I guess that's why you weren't surprised to see me wearing a plug suit."

"Come on, Katsuragi," Kaji tried again, this time with a hint of pleading in his voice. "I know that you've still got some issues with me…and your father…but is there some reason why I can't be concerned about you?"

Something in the way Kaji spoke nagged at Misato, causing her to pause and look at him. "I must be losing it," she told him, shaking her head slightly. "You almost sounded sincere for once."

Managing one of his boyish grins, Kaji returned, "Well, not everything about me is smoke and mirrors, Katsuragi."

"No, just most of it," Misato countered gruffly. "Still, judging by the fact that I'm walking around here, breathing, I think it's safe to say that I'm just fine."

"Are you?" Kaji wondered, raising an eyebrow at this. "Don't forget that it's me you're talking to, Katsuragi."

"Trust me, there's no chance of that," Misato told him. Not missing the subtle reminder hidden within this statement. That he _knew _her. That in the time that they had been together, Kaji had learned to read her. He still knew exactly what buttons to push in order to get whatever reaction he wanted out of her. And even now, their respective past was still an open wound in her emotional armor.

"Look, I'm dealing with it, Kaji," Misato told him, hoping to get enough space between them so that she didn't have to worry about making some mistake. Fixing a glare on him, she then added, "What else can I do?"

Shrugging, the unshaven man muttered, "Nothing, I guess." Then he tossed her another one of his patented looks and added, "Except to remember that we have people to talk to. When we need to."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to keep you in mind," Misato lied. "_When_ and _if _I need someone to talk to."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for. For now, anyway," Kaji quickly decided.

Deciding that this was about as close to a responsible answer as she was likely to get out of Kaji, Misato shot him another glance. "So, is there anything else you wanted to talk about, or are you just tagging along for fun?"

"Well, actually there _was _one other thing that I wanted to discuss," Kaji informed her, reverting to his so-called playful manner. "See, I was out of town, taking care of some business, when Fuyutsuki called me back in." Leaning in closer, the unshaven man spoke softly, causing Misato to lean in closer to make out his words. "It seems that there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

Momentarily confused by this, Misato then made the connection, at which point she felt like kicking herself. "Should I assume that Fuyutsuki didn't tell you what that something was?"

"Nope," Kaji returned, grinning as he shook his head. "Just that you wanted to talk about something really important, and that was it."

Groaning inwardly, Misato rolled her eyes at the old professor's minimalistic approach. "Well…you heard about what been happened with the last Fallen, right?" she began slowly. When Kaji nodded, she went on and asked, "Did you hear about what Asuka did? Helping some of the other kids get to safety?"

"Now _that _part I missed," Kaji spoke with added seriousness. "Did any of them get hurt?"

"Just Asuka," Misato assured him. As quickly and concisely as she could, she relayed what had happened to Asuka and the other children that day. She skimmed around the nightmare surrounding Shinji's own cross-synch with Unit 01, but was certain that Kaji would be able to learn about that on his own. "Anyway, long story made short is that Fuyutsuki and maybe the Commander are concerned that Asuka might make a call that goes against what they feel to be NERV's best interests."

"Ooh. And I just know our resident control freaks wouldn't be too happy about that," Kaji muttered ruefully.

Deciding this glib comment wasn't worth a rebuttal, Misato proceeded with the issue at hand. "Also…Asuka's recently been showing signs that she might be coming out of her slump. And…to be honest, I'm not sure I'm the right person to deal with her." Pausing, the Major gathered herself up for her next words. "Kaji…you know Asuka. You've know her even better than I do, and she listens to you. So, I thought…"

"You thought that it might be a good idea if I had a chat with her?" Kaji intuited. "Get her to open up about what's bothering her, that sort of thing?"

"Why not?" Misato asked with a wry curl to her lips. "After all, aren't you always saying that getting women to open up for you is one of your gifts?"

"Just one of many," Kaji replied casually. "So, that's all, huh? You just want me to get her aside, have a talk about what's bugging her?"

"Well, I actually was thinking that maybe you could take her someplace nice for dinner while you're at it," Misato corrected him. "But, yeah, that's the general idea."

"Out for dinner, huh?" Kaji repeated somewhat disbelievingly. "Whew, she must really be in what heck of a funk."

"You have no idea," Misato assured him, frowning at the thought of everything that had been happening since she had last seen her former lover. "Look, Kaji…I know this is short notice, but it won't be long before the next Fallen is expected to show up, and we still can't forget about the Angels. And with what the Commander just told us…"

"I know. We can't afford to waste any time here," Kaji replied with a grim smile. Making a thoughtful sound in his throat, the unshaven man narrowed his eyes in consideration. "Well, I have some things I have to take care of here on base, but I should be free tomorrow."

"Perfect," Misato smiled. "I'll give Asuka the good news as soon as I get home." The Major then moved up closer to her ex and stuck her finger out at him. "Just be sure you don't pull any of those cheap moves of yours!" she warned Kaji, causing him to take a step back. "And would it really kill you to shave off that awful stubble of yours?"

"Heh. It's good to know that some things never change, Katsuragi," Kaji smiled helplessly before making good his retreat.

"Yeah. And you just happen to be one of them!" Misato growled, folding her arms before her as she watched Kaji dart away. And as she stood there, she frowned, for there was something about this situation that bothered her. Something that didn't feel quite right.

It took a few seconds, but Misato eventually realized what had happened. Since Kaji had popped back up in her life, her every encounter with him had left her feeling…something. Often she was angered by some stupid act of his, or frustrated by how easily he could twirl her about his finger. And sometimes, he was a source of solace and comfort for her. One that she had taken advantage of times of torment.

This time, however, she felt almost nothing at this encounter with Kaji. She was still concerned over the things he represented, still annoyed by his behaviors and his adamant refusal to shave. But these things were more superficial than anything else. They didn't cut as deep as they used to.

_That's right. Kaji…you haven't changed a bit. Have you? _Misato thought, almost sad at the thought. _You're still playing your games, you still treat everything like a joke…you're still…_

He still flirted with other women when she was around, like he was trying to make her jealous. He was still always busy with something, never paying attention to the needs of those around him. He still only made plays at her, never expressing any interest in her beyond her body. He never professed any genuine emotion towards her.

_And…he never told me that he loved me, _Misato finally realized, sadness and shame coming to a head. _He never once said that he cared for me, or that he wanted to be around me._ Her eyes falling to the ground, the woman who was warring with her own conflicted heart added one more thing to that battle. _He never once gave me what I wanted most…and what Shinji gave me…with all his heart._

Sighing, Misato continued to stand there. There was a great deal that needed to be done, and the immediate future held much uncertainty for everyone there. But even though she was still unsure about the rights and wrongs pertaining to her feelings for Shinji, she was certain about one thing. That she was grateful to Shinji. For having the courage to do what he did…and for giving her the precious gift he had given her.

With this in mind, Misato started on her way again. Knowing that as soon as she could, she was going to take Shinji in her arms again. She was going to kiss him and thank him for everything he had done for her…and try to be deserving of the love he gave her.

* * *

"So, Unit 03 is ready, is it?" Gendo muttered, looking over the report Ritsuko had given him with his usual air of disinterest.

"Yes, sir," the doctor returned, feeling a chill as she stood in the cruel expanse of Gendo's office. Some time had passed since the meeting had ended, and the others that had been there were now going about their own business. Even Fuyutsuki had been excused to deal with some matter or another. Leaving Ritsuko alone with the man she had given so much for. Sacrificed so much. All for the sake of staying alive.

Of pretending that she was loved.

"We've had to make some modifications, to compensate for the different components used," Ritsuko explained, doing her best to bury herself in the role of a scientist. To distance herself from everything. "Also, we've integrated some new weapons we've been working on into its design, and we've done some experimentation with the Beast Protocol we discussed."

"Excellent," Gendo replied, fixing her with his cold gaze. "And what about the 4th Child? He has made a full recovery, hasn't he?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko confirmed, practically choking on her own words. "I…I decided to leave his casts on for a little longer, just to be safe. But…"

"Very well," Gendo broke in. "Then tomorrow, I'll have Major Katsuragi inform him of the situation. Explain to him the necessity of his returning to NERV." His face then became seamed with further lines of cruelty before he added, "And if he still refuses…"

"Sir, wait a moment," Ritsuko broke in. Unable to even think about the cudgel Gendo intended to wield against Toji. "There's something I don't understand."

"Indeed?" Gendo spoke, raising an eyebrow at this. "And what would that be?"

Suffering a moment of fear, Ritsuko cleared her throat before speaking. "Why…why do we still need Toji?" she wondered, trying to keep her fears and feelings from her voice. Trying to keep any apparent weaknesses away from this man. "You said yourself that SEELE was sending us another pilot. If that's true, then why -?"

"It's precisely _because_ of that that we _need_ the Fourth. Now more than ever," Gendo declared. Looking just for a moment like an animal that had been backed into a corner. "The old men are trying to take advantage of the situation. To gain greater control over NERV."

"Sir?" Ritsuko frowned. Aware that there was something she was missing, and not liking it.

Once again, Gendo looked at her. Even more emotion slipping out through the tiny cracks in his armor. "Keel has decided to send his _creature_ here. _That _is the new pilot."

"His creature?" Ritsuko repeated blankly. The doctor required only a moment's time to make the connection, however, at which she blanched in despair. "You mean -?!"

"That is correct," Gendo growled deep in his throat. "And we cannot afford to give it any sort of foothold. Especially not _now_."

With a dread chill, Ritsuko realized that there was no way of talking Gendo out of it now. No way to protect Toji from the fate intended for him. Sagging beneath the all-too familiar weight of helplessness and defeat, the faux-blonde murmured, "I…understand, sir." As the doctor stood there, losing herself in her pain, the part of her scientist once again rose to the fore. A part that she was again used to hide from her own human feelings. "Sir…there is one other problem we need to discuss."

"Oh?" Gendo replied with a raised eyebrow. "And that would be…?"

"We have completed the physical repairs to Unit 03," Ritsuko began, trying desperately to escape her own misery. "But it's new core…it still doesn't have a soul. And without that…"

"I know, doctor," Gendo told her, sounding almost annoyed at having something so obvious be pointed out to him. Then he did something that Ritsuko would never have expected for him to do. He looked her straight in the eye…and smiled.

It wasn't much of a smile. Just the slightest of tugging at the corner of his lips. But at the same time, it was quite possibly the most chilling expression Ritsuko had ever seen on the Commander's face.

"You needn't concern yourself about that, Dr. Akagi," Gendo told her. The usual sound of command and power returning to his words. "As it happens, I already have the perfect soul in mind..."

As soon as these words were spoke, Ritsuko took a step away from Commander Ikari. Unable to help it as her fears and concerns broke free, if only for a moment. Leaving her helpless to do anything but think, _Oh, dear god, NO!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I hope this latest chapter lives up to everyone's expectations! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it?

When I wrote Shinji's confession to Misato in the previous chapter, I knew that, even though she accepted his feelings and even shared them, with all the pain and self-loathing she had, it wouldn't be easy for her to accept such a situation, even after everything that's happened to them in this story. So I thought it would be very much in character for her to try and set him straight, but as carefully as she could.

Still, I do have some more fluffy moments in mind for them in the future. Can't have it all be gloom and doom, now can I?

On another note, I've recently been doing some overhauling of the previous chapters of this fic. Since this is my first NGE story, and I have to admit, I wrote a lot of my earlier stuff in a more hurried fashion, I decided to go over the earlier chapters and do some fixing up. I'd already done chapters 1-5, and with this update, I've done chaps 6-10. I'll be doing further upgrades as I release future updates, most likely.

What can I say? I'm kind of fussy when it comes to the quality of my stuff.

khanto, thank you for the kind words. I'll try to keep up the good work.

Quathis, I sincerely doubt Hikari will take the news that Asuka _isn't _the girl of Shinji's dreams particularly well.

Dark Vizard447, I think Shinji's confession was difficult enough without me throwing in a Fallen or an Angel into the mix. As for the Angels, there is a very good reason for why the Angels have not been showing up.

Phantom 4 Life, well, Ritsuko did make a comment that Misato should feel like she didn't spend that week with Kaji…

Fifth Horseman, thank you for your kind words. And yeah, Naru is pure psychopath!

Brax the Great, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I hope to hear from you again soon.

Xardion, what can I say? Asuka is quite likely one of the most self-centered characters in all of anime, and with arrogance and her obsession with showing how great she is, I have to think it would take something on that scale to get the point across to her. And yes, the VBIA omakes have been plenty of fun for me.

And speaking of omakes…

Omake 1

Immediately concerned, Misato leaned in closer to her friend. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's not that," Ritsuko informed her, exhaling sharply as she leaned back in her seat. "It's just Fuyutsuki was here earlier. He told me to tell you that Commander Ikari is back from his meetings with the UN."

Misato drew back at this, giving a sharp hiss. Even forgetting her own deeply ingrained dislike for NERV's commander, which was impossible for her, there was no missing the anxiety within her friend's voice. "I take it that things didn't go well for him, huh?"

Shrugging tiredly before placing her hand to her brow, Ritsuko sighed, "I don't know. Fuyutsuki didn't tell us all that much. All I know is that the Commander wants to meet with the department heads later. For a full report on everything that's been happening here." Looking up at Misato, she added, "He did say that Ikari…has some news for us."

"Uh-uh. And I just _know _that means trouble for us," Misato grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyone willing to bet our budget just got cut?"

"No bets, Major," Makoto commented, giving a weary shake of his head.

"Yeah," Shigeru chimed in. Sitting up somewhat, the long-haired guitarist gave a weary smile. "Trust me, my gambling days are done."

Maya laughed at this, and even Ritsuko was moved to give a low chuckle. "And I'm very glad to hear that, boys," Misato told them in a false-sweet voice before turning back to her friend. "Still, I don't like this. With all the trouble the Fallen have been causing, the _last _thing we need is another budget cut!"

"Don't worry about that, Misato," Ritsuko told her with a devious smile. "As it happens, I've already been coming up with ways to give NERV's coffers a little boost."

"Oh?" Misato smiled, leaning in closer to her friend. "And just what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"That's right, folks! Step right on up!" Ritsuko called out over her bullhorn. The Head Scientist and Misato were standing on a large stage set just outside of Tokyo-3, and just behind them, with his head and hands sticking out of an old-fashioned wooden pillory, was Gendo Ikari.

"Now, how many of you out there have ever wanted to take a shot at the Bastard King himself, huh?" Misato wondered, gesturing playfully at Gendo. When she was answered by a wave of raised hands and a chorus of gleeful cries, the Major grinned deviously. "Well, here's your chance!" The Major then held her hands out at the array of weapons they had set out for the public's amusement. "Please, select whatever weapon you'd like! We've got everything from slingshots to rocket launchers!"

"What are you two doing to me?!" Gendo demanded, straining helplessly to glare at the two women. "I've already told you, the budget isn't being cut!" Wincing as he watched people lining up, fistfuls of money in hand, he added, "It doesn't matter how much money you take in, it won't stop the staff cuts!"

"We know, sir," Ritsuko told him sweetly. "But it will definitely help all those poor people land on their feet when they're out of a job."

"But…rocket launchers?!" Gendo grimaced, darting a nervous glance at the weapons Misato was showing to the people. "How many takers do you think you'll get before I'm -?!"

"That's not a problem," Ritsuko told him, leaning in closer to him. "We'll just do with you what you'd do if anything happened to Rei."

"Rei?" Gendo repeated. Then the meaning of Ritsuko's words sank in, causing his eyes to bulge. "You mean -?!"

"Exactly," Ritsuko nodded happily. "Maya's been working overtime in Terminal Dogma, cranking out your replacements. We've already got a couple dozen of them stashed here. Ready and waiting to be blown to hell."

"So, is everyone ready for a day of fun and games?" Misato called out, already leading a group of people up onto stage. Armed and ready for mayhem.

"Here. I'll just stand back and enjoy the show," Ritsuko smirked as she took a step back. Then she gave her Commander a cruel smirk and added, "_My _fun starts _after_ hours…!"

"That's right, everyone!" Misato grinned as she led the first takers up to the firing line. "Just aim and shoot! And don't worry! There's plenty of Gendo for everyone to zap!"

Sagging as he watched the impromptu firing squad take positions, Gendo sagged with horror. _What could I have possibly done to deserve this…? _he found himself wondering.

* * *

"You mean, what _haven't _you done to deserve this?" a fanfic writer on the other side of the fourth commented as he left his computer. "I better get going! The line is probably going to stretch around the city twice!" Quickly grabbing his laptop and hoping he didn't bump into Asuka, he then departed to Tokyo-3.

(Okay, a slightly gross omake. But c'mon! Who _hasn't _thought about taking a shot at the Bastard King?)

Omake 2

"Well, girls, it looks like everybody is here!" Misato declared as she surveyed the NERV café she and the others had confiscated for their needs. "And just in the nick of time, I'd say!"

"No arguments here!" Tsunade agreed as she surveyed the array of females that had gathered together there. "Alright, Loving Women of Anime! Roll call!"

"Rei Ayanami, present," sounded the quiet albino girl.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami, here and ready to kick some serious bitchy butt!" grinned the bespectacled girl, who was sitting with her legs propped on one of the tables.

"Ukyo Kuonji's the name!" declared the okonimiyaki specialist as she brandished her spatula. "Let's get cooking!"

"Aiyaa! Shampoo here, too!" cried out the Amazon. "We go see Ranma soon, yes?"

"Uh, not yet, Shampoo," Misato informed her. "Let's finish the roll call first, and go from there, okay?" The Amazon made a sound of displeasure, but ultimately sat back down. "Now, let's see…where were we?"

"Um…Hinata Hyuga present…" the Byakugan wielder spoke shyly.

"And I'm Shion," came the blonde priestess.

"Shinobu Maehara here," the gentle caretaker of the Hinata Apartments announced. She then cast a look at their resident watermelon lover, who had fainted at some point, before sweat-dropping. "Oh, and Mutsumi's here, too."

"Ugh…Shinobu, could you please try to wake her up?" Tsunade requested, placing her hand to forehead. "And remind me to give her another checkup as soon as the meeting's done?" Shinobu quickly nodded her head to this, and the 5th Hokage returned her focus to the women there. "Next?"

"Uh…Tamoa Tamamura here," came the meek fortune-teller. "I…don't know how much good I'll do, but…I'll help in any way I can."

"As will I!" came the bright voice of a well-dressed woman. "Mary Champ's the name! Zoid piloting is the game."

"Same here," spoke their resident Demon Slayer. "Sango, ready for action."

"Right!" came another girl, who had her hand up. "Hi, everyone! I'm Kaname!"

Raising an eyebrow at this last girl, Tsunade frowned, "You're…who?"

"Kaname," the short-haired brunette repeated. "Kaname Kururugi."

If anything, the 5th Hokage was even more confused. "Kururugi…what the -?!" Tsunade sputtered before turning to Misato. "Wh-who is this?!"

"One of our latest recruits!" Misato told her brightly. "Remember how we've been looking for ways to bolster our numbers? Especially since some animes don't have much in the way of loving women?"

"I'll say!" Tsunade grimaced, folding her arms about her prodigious bust. "The Dragon Ball universe is a prime example of that! I don't think they even have five major female characters, even between all three series!"

"Exactly! As a result, we don't have any representatives in that reality! And that's not the only reality we've had trouble with," Misato went on. "Then there are universes that we've been trying to get recruits from, but we've had a hard time pinning down some of them."

"Like the Gundam universe," Tsunade agreed quickly. "Women like Cagali Yula Athha or Lacus Cayne would really be a big help to us."

"Right. But even if get them, we still don't have the kind of numbers we need. Not if we're going to keep the Violent Bitches in Anime from making guys' lives a living hell," Misato declared. "Which is why we've decided to expand our recruiting efforts."

"Yes, I know," Tsunade agreed. "That's one of the reasons we brought Shion aboard, and why we've been thinking of inviting Yukie Fujikaze from the first Naruto movie to join us as well." Then she once again looked over at Kaname, and frowned somewhat. "But…Kaname…?"

"She's from one of the InuYasha video games!" Misato explained. "I decided that, since we were going after ladies from the movies, why not video games?"

"Video games?" Tsunade repeated, looking rather surprised at this.

"Sure! Why not!" Misato went on, warming to the notion. "That way, we could get Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi for the Eva-verse, then there's Janis from that other InuYasha game, and Meril Inugami from that one Shaman King game…!"

"Hmm…" Tsunade thought, mulling over the situation. "Sounds like it might work." Looking over the situation, the 5th Hokage ultimately decided that she couldn't see anything wrong with the idea. "Alright, then. Welcome aboard, Kaname!"

"Oh, great! Thank you!" Kaname grinned happily, bowing politely to her.

Smiling at the enthusiastic young girl, Tsunade found herself shaking her head. "Honestly, why do the people who create our stories decide to make nice people like that 'video game only' or 'movie only'?"

"Personally, I think it's to justify sticking the guys with those nasty bitches they cook up!" Misato grumbled, shaking her head. "It's like people are determined to make their leading men completely miserable, no matter what it takes!"

"Yeah. It makes sense, in a sick kind of way," Tsunade grumbled before she and Misato returned their focus to their fellow Loving Women of Anime. "Alright, then. It looks like everybody's present and accounted for! It's time to go to work!"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Naruto, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Dragon Ball, Zoids, Shaman King, Oh, My Goddess, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	25. Unit 03 Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 25: Unit 03 Revealed

Perking up at the sound of a door opening, Shinji looked away from the open refrigerator. "I'm home!" he heard a welcome, beloved voice call out, and immediately smiled.

"Hi, Misato!" Shinji replied, moving towards the kitchen door and leaning out into the hall. "How's everything at base today?"

Meeting Shinji's eyes, Misato frowned and looked about the apartment. "Uhhh…" she started, a definite frown about her entire face. "Where's Asuka?"

"I'm not sure," Shinji returned, narrowing his eyes as he caught her tone. "I think she said she was going to spend some time with Hikari today, but…" His words fell dead in his mouth when Misato lowered her eyes, her expression darkening a bit more. "Misato, what is it? What's wrong?"

Pressing her lips together, the purple-haired woman exhaled slowly before looking back up at her charge. "A lot happened today at the base, Shinji. And a lot of it…wasn't good." Slowly shaking her head, Misato paused before speaking again. "Look, why don't we sit down in the living room. There's a lot I need to tell you, and…I guess I might as well do it right now."

His blood running colder, Shinji realized that Misato had actually been hoping that Asuka would be there. That she would only have to tell them what she had to once. And when he realized this, he knew that whatever had happened most be truly unpleasant. "Does…?" he began, only to suffer a dread premonition. "Is…Father back?" Taking a step back in surprise, she frowned before nodding. "Then…is he making…does Rei…?"

"What?" Misato started at the 1st Child's mentioning. Rapidly waving her hands in negation, she stepped up to her charge. "No, no, it has nothing to do with Rei. It's…" Then the life fled her eyes again, leaving her to frown as she clasped her hand on Shinji's shoulder. "It's a long story."

Pausing to study his guardian, Shinji finally nodded. "Okay," was all he could think to say before making his way into the living room, with Misato close behind. As one, the two of them sat down on the couch, and looked somberly at each other.

"Alright," Misato began, as if pausing to sort out her own thoughts. "Like you said, Shinji…the Commander came back today." Nodding to this, Shinji leaned forward, waiting for Misato to continue. "Now, first of all, he didn't say anything about Rei or moving her anywhere else. Okay?" Again, Shinji nodded, taking a measure of solace in this. "But…he did have some bad news for us."

"What?" Shinji wondered. "What kind of bad news?" Sighing, Misato looked him square in the eyes, and she began to explain everything that had happened at NERV. About Ritsuko's findings in regards to the captured Fallen. To the anomaly with Section 2. And most importantly, she detailed the UN's new orders and financial restrictions. And when she was done, it was all he could do not to flop back against the couch in shock. Incomprehensible sounds spilling from his mouth as he tried to make sense of what he had been told.

Giving him a sympathetic look, Misato managed a slight curling of her lips. "I know," she told him gingerly. "I felt the same way when the Commander told us."

Blinking slowly as his mind somehow managed to recover, Shinji sputtered a few bungled words out before managing to speak again. "Then…everybody's going to be leaving the city?" he got out in a desperate voice, pictures of the scant few friends he had garnered since coming there appearing in his thoughts. "Toji…Kensuke…everyone…?"

"Not everyone," Misato corrected him somberly. "They're going to keep enough people here to maintain NERV, the Evas and their support systems, along with the city's utilities. They're also going to be keeping a few of the grocery stores and restaurants open, so we'll still have places to eat and what-not." Then she lowered her eyes again, and sadness clouded them. "But I'm not going to lie to you, Shinji-kun. Things aren't going to be the same around here for much longer. And…I don't know if they ever will be again."

Folding his arms in his laps, Shinji found himself staring aimlessly at the floor, as if his mind and was too heavy for him to lift his head any higher. "So…" he tried again. Trying to imagine himself saying goodbye to those few, precious people that weren't caught up in the nightmare of the Angel War. "So…do you know who's…?"

"Who's going to be leaving?" Misato wondered. When Shinji nodded, the purple-haired woman shook her head somberly. "I'm afraid not. The department heads were already making the announcement when I left, and…well, they were all as surprised about this as you were. So I really don't know how this is gonna shake out." She frowned, her lips forming a tight line on her face as she looked away, the pain she wore seeming to increase before Shinji's eyes. "And…there's one other thing."

_You mean there's more?!_ Shinji thought, blanching as he looked up again. Feeling as if live electrical wire had been shoved into his spine, he was about to ask how things could possibly be worse than this, only to find a lifetime of experience shutting his mouth. Telling him that he would find out soon enough.

Unfortunately, experience was correct in this case. "It's Toji," Misato explained sadly. "The Commander has decided that he…has to return to NERV."

The instant this was said, Shinji froze up, mentally and physically. His mind was completely emptied by the shock he suffered from this declaration, and then was overwhelmed by a cry of deepest horror rising up from his heart. "Wh-what…?!" he got out, his jaw falling open as he looked at Misato. "Toji…?"

"I'm afraid so," Misato nodded sadly. She then went on to explain how Unit 03 had somehow survived being dismembered by the DPS-controlled Unit 01, and how its regenerative capabilities had been enhanced by the 13th Angel. How it had since been rebuilt for even greater power than ever. "I understand that the damned thing has even grown its own S2 organ," she added sourly. "And Ritsuko…she's been adding all kinds of new weapons and gear to it to help it keep up with the Fallen."

Studying the woman who sat next to him, Shinji considered what she had just told him. "Then…she must've been working on it for a while now, right?" Misato automatically nodded to this, something that made the boy frown. "But…if you've known about this, then why…?"

Hearing the question that Shinji failed to give voice to, the Major shook her head. "Nothing was official. Not until today," she muttered, moisture building up in her eyes. "Ritsuko and I…we were hoping that there'd be some kind of reprieve. That something would happen, that…I don't know. That we'd get some clue about who was making the Fallen…something…" Feeling the bitterness flowing out from Misato, Shinji involuntarily leaned closer to her. "Oh, God, who am I kidding? I was scared of even talking about it! I…"

Watching as tears began to roll down Misato's face, Shinji felt a surge of emotions rise up within him. The first was the horror he had felt when he had first seen Toji's mutilated form within the Entry Plug, followed by the news that his shattered limbs would need to be amputated. This was followed closely by anger, the absolute hatred he had felt.

But this anger had not been directed at the woman who had failed to tell him that Toji had been recruited as an Eva pilot. Nor was it towards the people responsible for the Dummy Plug System's creation, or even at Maya, who had pushed the button that had set defective auto-pilot into motion. His fury was directed, straight and sure, at the one who had set those events in motion. Who refused to even talk to Shinji, who couldn't even be bothered to try and justify the maiming of his best friend, to answer for his actions.

Before his fury could fully manifest itself, Shinji was brought back to reality as he looked into his guardian's face. And saw that tears were struggling to escape to escape the beautiful, brown eyes that he loved. Eyes that were a window to every torment that she was now enduring. Keeping bottled up in order to keep them away from him.

Suddenly emptied of anger, Shinji collapsed and shook his head woefully. "Misato…I…" he began, suffering urge to apologize for things beyond his control. When his mouth once again balked him, he winced and tried again. "I…I didn't…I…!"

"No, it's okay, Shinji-kun," Misato returned, leaning in closer to him. "I…I know I should've told you sooner, but…" As she sucked in a breath, Shinji could almost feel the heavy burdens she had bearing up under. The pressure of dealing with the Fallen and the many changes on base, the catastrophic battles and needing to recover from them. And through it all, he could see it her eyes, the way she damned herself for her supposed failure, nonetheless.

"I…I understand," Shinji breathed, meaning it as he shifted closer to her, placing his hand on her own. Looking down as he gave her hand a tiny squeeze, Misato looked up at him, their gazes meeting once more. And even then, with everything else that he was dealing with, even as tormented as she was, Shinji couldn't help but think about how wonderful and beautiful Misato was. And how much he hated seeing her hurting for things beyond her control. How much he wanted to help her, so that she could smile again.

"When…" Shinji began, his throat clenching. "When do you…does Toji…?"

Intuiting what he was trying to say, Misato frowned that much more. "The Commander said that I was to have Toji brought to Headquarters tomorrow. So that I can fully brief him on…everything," she explained clumsily. Another long pause passed as she studied the boy before her, further guilt knotting her brows. "Shinji, I…" she began, her throat clenching as well. "Listen, I…I know I don't have any right to ask this, but…"

"You want me to be there," Shinji realized as she broke off. Not even thinking about it as he spoke.

A hint of surprise registering in her features, Misato pressed her lips together and gave him a shaky nod. "Yes," she admitted with a heavy voice. "Toji's going to have hard enough a time dealing with…the Commander's orders, and…I thought it might help if…you were there." When she finished speaking, an oppressive silence fell like a heavy curtain on them both, and it was one she couldn't bear. "Shinji, I'm…I'm so sorry about this, but…"

"Don't be," he murmured gently, lifting his hand to Misato's cheek, where a single tear had succeeded in freeing itself. "It's…it's not your fault. So…Misato, please, don't cry…!"

"Shinji…" she got out from between clenched lips. Without warning, Misato threw her arms about him. Pulling him tightly about her, Shinji found himself being pressed into her soft, firm front as she began running her hand through his hair. "Oh, God…what would I do without you…?"

"Misato…" Shinji somehow managed to get out, numbed by the sudden closeness, his old fears of physical contact returning for a brief instant. But as he sat there, feeling the warmth of the woman he loved, his fear and his pain began to fade. They didn't disappear entirely, but they grew more distant, more manageable.

Shinji had no idea how long he sat there, being cradled by the person who had given him everything, but eventually, she loosened her grip and pulled back a bit. "Oh, Shinji-kun…" she murmured, smiling around her sadness as she looked him right in the eye. "Have I ever told you just what a wonderful person you are?"

"I…" Shinji started, unsure of himself.

When he failed to say anything to this, Misato's smile developed a hint of her normal impishness. "Well…let me remind you," she said before leaning forward, and placing a tender kiss upon his lips.

His eyes going wide at this unexpected action, Shinji momentarily floundered in her grasp, acting on old fears. But as Misato held him tighter, the warmth of her kiss and embrace chasing away everything else, another impulse took hold of him, and he gladly returned them both. Surrendering to the needs of the moment, he didn't fight Misato as she pressed into him, forcing him to lie back on the couch. Holding her even tighter as his heart began to beat harder, Shinji became increasingly lost in the moment.

Eventually, Misato broke off her kiss, and pulled up just enough to look at her ward. Surprised and even a bit upset at this, Shinji looked at her, wondering if something was wrong. But this thought was stilled before it could even take form by the look of endearment being shined down upon him. "Thank you."

Momentarily puzzled, Shinji looked at Misato for a time before asking, "For what?"

"For…everything," Misato answered, and with that, she pulled him tightly against her, blanketing him in her warmth. Leaving Shinji helpless to do anything but return her embrace and rest his head upon her shoulder. Silently praying that this moment would never end, that he would never again be deprived of her warmth and her love.

* * *

"Asuka?"

A questioning sound echoing in her throat, Asuka frowned, wondering who could possibly have spoken her name. Then she sat up straighter at her table, looked at the girl across from her, and she was completely broken from her thoughts. "Hikari!" she snapped. Trying to get her mind into something resembling functional order, the German looked at her friend. "I, uh…"

"Uh, yeah. That's pretty much what I thought you'd say," Hikari nodded, giving her friend a look as she lowered her soda to the table. "Look, no offence, I'm really grateful that you offered to treat me to a bite to eat," the pigtailed girl commented, gesturing at what little remained of her own meal. "But…I'm starting to feel like I'm eating alone here."

Blinking as her mind fully recovered, Asuka remembered exactly where they were. At one of the fast food restaurants in Tokyo-3, one of the few ones that dealt in Western food. A place that she had suggested visiting when she had spent lunch with Hikari earlier that day. A place where they could talk without having to worry overmuch about the ears of their classmates catching everything Asuka wanted to say. To vent to one of the few friends she had in this city.

"Oh. Uh…" Asuka mumbled as she completed her recovery, and realized that, not only had she not been particularly talkative with her friend, but she almost completely ignored the burger and soda she had ordered. "I…I'm sorry, Hikari," she muttered, wincing just the slightest amount at her apology, as well as how easily it had come to her. "I…I've just got a lot on my mind these days, that's all."

"I know the feeling," Hikari nodded as she took a bite out of her fish sandwich. "Things have been pretty nasty lately."

Snorting somewhat at this, Asuka looked down at her burger. Deciding that she really had nothing better to do, she picked up and took a good-sized bite out of it. While it hadn't been sitting out in the open for long, it was approaching lukewarm, and had very little taste. "Yeah," she muttered around the mouthful before swallowing it. Wishing that she could come up with something more brilliant to say. Or at least something that sounded like an actual conversation.

_Then again, what's there to talk about?_ Asuka demanded as she took another bite. Recalling once again the battle records she had sat through only yesterday. Feeling as if it had been an eternity since she had seen her own missions through the cold, impartial eye of a camera. _I'm a complete joke to everyone at NERV – if not the entire world - and I was too stupid to figure it out until I saw what an absolute bitch I am for myself!_ Wincing even as she thought this, she returned her focus to the one person in Japan she would even think of discussing these feelings with. And finding that the tattered remnants of her pride bristled even at the thought of it. _And now, here I am, waiting for somebody to write me a punch line…_

"Asuka?" Hikari began again as the German slowly chewed. "Asuka, what is it?" When her question was met with further chewing, her best friend fixed her with a glare that she normally reserved for when she was acting within her role of class representative. "C'mon, don't do this to me! What happened?"

A sharp noise escaped her throat, prompting Asuka to swallow her mouthful. "What – ugh!" she tried, only to almost choke on her own burger. Requiring a moment to clear her throat, the redhead than shot her friend a decidedly unfriendly glare. "What are you talking about?!"

Taking this barbed question in stride, Hikari folded her arms before her. "You've been acting weird all day, Asuka. Don't think I haven't noticed!" Practically oozing authority, the pigtailed girl tilted her head to the side as she continued to study her friend. "I know you too well for that. Now…what is it?"

_You know me? _Asuka thought with a mild sniff. Thinking that this was a joke in and of itself. _Hikari, that's not possible. Because even I don't know who I am anymore. And I if don't know myself well, who could?_ When her tattered pride refused to let her give voice to such a self-depreciating statement, Asuka took a deep chug of her soda, hoping to clear her mind and throat. When she managed to succeed at one of these goals, she sighed loudly. "I dunno," she lied, wishing she knew how to lie to others like she had managed to lie to herself for so very long. "It's just…a whole bunch of things, I guess. Stuff that I'm…I'm having a hard time sorting out right now."

Looking intently at her friend, clearly not completely satisfied with this answer, Hikari finally sighed and nodded. "I know how that is," she finally muttered. "It's like…one minute, everything's going smoothly, and the next, you're stuck dealing with a dozen different things all at once."

Quickly deciding that this was as good an analogy to her own situation as was possible, Asuka slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Like this morning," Hikari went on, losing herself in her own thoughts. "It turns out that my Dad was able to get an interview for a new job in Tokyo-2. He's going to be going there the day after tomorrow."

Gasping at this like she would from a blade being shoved into her side, Asuka looked up sharply at her friend. "What?" she got out, her insides shifting about in a way that had nothing to do with the quality of her meal. "You mean…your father's _still_ trying to get you out of here?"

Nodding grimly, Hikari looked despondently at her friend. "He's been looking all over the place for a new job," she confirmed. "To make matters worse, he and Kodama have been arguing night and day about it."

"Really?" Asuka inquired with a frown. Trying not to think of the possibility of the girl before her moving far away. Of not having this precious confidant in her life. "But…doesn't she go to Tokyo-2 University?"

"She does. That's not the problem," Hikari grumbled. "The problem is that Kodama was able to get into a special program to help cover her tuition because Dad works at NERV. If he quits, then she won't have that anymore, and then she'll have to get a job of her own to help cover the cost." Then the pigtailed girl gave her friend a wry smile and added, "And considering how bad she is at even taking care of things at home…"

A deep groan escaped her throat as Asuka considered that situation. At just about any other time, she probably would have told her friend that that was Kodama's problem, not Hikari's. Unfortunately, this was not most times, and such a statement would do nothing to ease her friend's burden. "Great," the German finally muttered. "And what about Nozomi? How's she handling this?"

"She's not much better," Hikari admitted. "I think she's more scared of moving than she is of the Angels. She's already lost a lot of her friends when they had to move away. And Tokyo-3 is all she knows." Giving a low sigh, the pigtailed girl lowered her gaze somewhat, as if being physically overwhelmed by her problems. "I don't want her to lose that. Not with everything going on right now."

Frowning somewhat, Asuka found her thoughts drifting back to when she had been Nozomi's age herself. Of how she had not only lost her mother, but had given up so much else. All for the sake of a greatness that clearly wasn't hers. "Yeah. I know what you mean," the German muttered, things that were too disturbing and painful for her to think of hovering all too near for her.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something else, but then she sighed. "Asuka, I'm…I'm sorry to go on about my problems like this," she muttered contritely. "I mean…here I am, asking you to tell me what's bothering you, only to start sounding off like crazy!"

_I know. And I wish I could, too,_ Asuka thought sadly, almost envying her friend for how easily she could put her worries into words. To confess everything that was eating away at her. But she didn't say that. She couldn't. Instead, she gave Hikari's concerns a dismissive roll of her eyes. "Eh, forget it," she muttered wearily. "We're both here, so you might as well get whatever's bothering you off your chest." Seconds passed, and when the look of guilt failed to fade from the pigtailed girl's face, the German forced the corner of her lip to curl up. "That _is _what friends are for…right?"

As the two girls sat there, looking at each other, Asuka found in her friend's eyes something that she had found in no other gaze; gratitude and trust. "Thanks," Hikari smiled wanly, reaching out to take Asuka's hand in her own. "I just wish…I dunno. I mean, I guess I'm not surprised that this is happening. It's not like it's the first time I've thought about what would happen if we had to move away," she explained wearily. "It's just…it'd be nice if I didn't have to deal with everything else as well while I'm at it."

"What do you mean?" Asuka wondered, genuinely perplexed by this admission.

"I mean that I wish that I could get a break and not have to deal with everything at once!" Snorting her disgust, probably as an alternative to using a colorful metaphor, Hikari tilted her head to the side. "I mean…take this morning, in school? While I was busy talking to Shinji and couple others, Kazu left his joy buzzer on my chair. I didn't even notice until I wound up sitting on it!"

_"What?!"_ Asuka squawked indignantly, her confusion momentarily replaced by good, refreshing anger.

"That's about how I felt," Hikari agreed.

Snorting nastily and making a mental note to give the miserable little creep the pounding he deserved, Asuka frowned back in thought to when she had arrived at school that day. "I guess that explains why he was on his way to the principal's office when I got there."

"That's it," Hikari agreed gruffly. "Then at lunch, I tried to talk to Toji. You know, see what's been bothering him?"

"Don't tell me. Let me guess," Asuka broke in. "He blew you off, right?"

"Worse." Frowning at this, Asuka sat up straighter as Hikari sighed woefully. "I…I asked him how he was doing, and about Rika and everything. You know, just…trying to see if there was anything I could do to help him?" Waiting until the German nodded her understanding, the pigtailed girl averted her eyes before speaking again. "Anyway, we…we sat there, talking to each other for a while, but…"

"But what?" Asuka frowned, realizing that there was something here that she just wasn't getting. "What is it? What did he do?"

Her frown deepening, Hikari answered, "It's more like what he _didn't _do." A perplexed squeak escaping her lips, Asuka sat back even further as her friend gathered herself up to speak again. "He barely even looked at me the entire time we were talking. And every time I asked him something, he just said that everything was fine, there was no problem. You know, that kind of thing?"

"In other words, he completely ignored you," Asuka muttered, rolling her eyes at this. "Honestly, why you're wasting your time on him to begin with…"

"It's not that, Asuka," Hikari immediately protested. "Something's up with him. I just know it!" Shaking her head slowly with unspent frustration, the pigtailed girl's entire face creased with anger. "Of course, I might have been able to get something out of him if _Kensuke_ hadn't shown up!"

"Stooge Number Three?" Asuka grumbled, really not liking the sound of this. "And what did _he _do?"

Huffing irritably, Hikari looked her friend square in the eye. "Well, as I said, Toji and I were talking. And at one point, I thought I might actually be able to get somewhere with him," she explained tersely. "And then, out of nowhere, Kensuke shows up and blows everything! He was practically screaming about this 'awesome news' he had for him."

"Great," Asuka muttered. "Dare I ask what the news was?"

"Ugh…you know, that's probably the worst part about school today," Hikari grumbled disdainfully. "You've heard about the Restoration Act, right? And that the government was thinking of making some changes to it?" Asuka nodded, to which the pigtailed girl hissed beneath her breath. "Well, they just passed a whole bunch of new amendments to it. Including, I might add, the legal age a person can get married at!"

For a moment, Asuka sat there staring at her friend. She knew she had missed something of importance in Hikari's words; the irate look the prudish class representative wore was proof enough of that. But as the German reviewed these words, over and over again, she failed to see anything particularly earth-shattering about them. "Uh…so what?"

"So _what?!_" Hikari spat, wearing a look that was a mix of astonishment and pure horror. "Asuka, under the new laws, even a kid _our _age could get married!" Momentarily bristling at the fact that she had been indirectly labeled as a kid, Asuka was unable to break in as her friend went on with increasing venom. "Can you believe it?! We're not even out of middle school, and anybody we know could legally get _married!_"

Frowning again, Asuka raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Really?" she got out, forcing as much disgust as she could scrounge up into that word, if for no other reason so that she wouldn't have Hikari upset at her as well.

As Hikari sat there, studying Asuka with her irritable gaze, even her freckles seem ready to explode. "Asuka, don't you get it?!" she finally asked, her tone of voice making it clear that she didn't believe she even had to say this. "The whole point of the Restoration Act is to encourage the repopulation of various species, including our own! So they don't want us to stop at getting married! They want us to…do the rest of it, too!"

At last, realization fell and struck the German like an anvil. "Oh…" she got out. Now beginning to feel as annoyed as Hikari clearly was, Asuka leaned forward and asked in a hushed voice, "You mean…that, too?!"

"Yeah! _That, _too!" Completely forgetting her meal in her ire, Hikari stared harshly at her friend, metaphoric flames leaping from her eyes. "Can you imagine that?! Girls like us _married _and _pregnant?!_ It's _disgusting!_ What is _wrong_ with those people?!" Snorting hatefully at this, the prudish class representative ground her teeth for a moment. "And that's not even the worst of it!"

Now Asuka was genuinely surprised. "You mean there's _more?"_

Nodding a face that would stun a basilisk in its tracks, Hikari snarled, "They're also considering the possibility of legalizing a form of 'restricted polygamy to help deal with the current population crisis'!"

"Restricted polyg-?!" Asuka attempted to say. When the concept overloaded her mind, she gave it a quick shake to help it reboot before trying again. "Hi-Hikari…are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me…?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Her face souring more by the instant, the pigtailed girl glowered at her friend. "It seems that some people think that, if a male tiger or gorilla having a bunch of ladies to have his way with will help bolster their species a lot faster than them having just one, then that should work out just fine for humans as well, and women's rights be damned!" Wincing at her use of an expletive, Hikari paused just long enough to see if there was anyone else in earshot. Once satisfied that Asuka was the only to have heard her using stronger language, Hikari took a quick chug of her soda. "Honestly," she muttered after gulping it down, wiping her mouth off as she spoke. "What do these people think we are? A bunch of dumb cows that only belong in the kitchen or in bed?! That we should be perfectly happy to be nothing but breeding machines?!"

Not as shy about cursing as her friend, Asuka let out a few choice words in German before taking a chug of her own drink. "Figures that this would happen in Japan," she muttered, thinking a few evil thoughts about the people making such a decision. "And I can guess why that useless Stooge Kensuke Aida was so happy about that!"

Hikari snorted in agreement, "As soon as he was done telling us his 'big news'," she grumbled, placing so much venom in those two words that it seemed impossible that she was able to say them without burning a hole in her own tongue, "Kensuke said that he and Toji should get busy, trying to score themselves their own harems!"

Utterly nauseated by the bespectacled otaku, Asuka visibly gagged at the thought of him saying something so disgusting in her friend's place. "Too bad _I _wasn't there. I'd have been more than happy to make sure that he couldn't contaminate the next generation with his stupidity!" she declared, raising her fist in emphasis. "And I bet his Stooge buddy was just as happy about it as he was! Am I right?"

Already certain that this was the case, Asuka began painting images of Toji's and Kensuke's respective demises in her mind, and was giving serious consideration into making them a very _painful _reality. However, before she could even complete the picture of her kicking Kensuke's balls up into his filthy mouth, she was surprised out her rage fantasy when Hikari smiled. "Actually, Toji told him to get a grip and butt out."

Of all the things Asuka could have imagined her friend saying, this wasn't even close to being one of them. "Wh-what?!" she fumbled out, thrown from her safe anger into the muddy waters of confusion. "Are you…he really said…is this a joke?! Because of it is, I'm really _not _in the mood for that right now!"

"No, I'm serious!" Hikari assured her friend. "He just looked at Aida and told him to give it a rest!" Smiling ruefully, the pigtailed looked off into the distance, as if she were somehow seeing her crush. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting him to tell _Kensuke_ off, but…"

"Are you _sure _we're talking about the same Toji here?!" Asuka demanded, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "The stupid Stooge who spent all his time drooling over _Misato,_ for _Gott's_ sake?!"

"Don't be so surprised. It's like I told you before; he might be a little rough around the edges, but he really is a nice guy," Hikari informed her. Then she heaved a weary sigh before adding, "And it's a good thing he is. Because if he hadn't told Kensuke to drop it right then and there, I'd have probably run clear out of the school, screaming all the way home!"

Instantly picturing such an occurrence, Asuka found herself reacting to it on two different levels. On the one hand, the idea of _Hikari_, of all people, acting in such a way was so utterly ludicrous that it was almost laughable. The second was that, with all the insanity that had overwhelmed her life recently, the 2nd Child of NERV felt that such a happening was no longer as impossible an idea of her. And that was something she didn't find to be the least bit amusing.

Not liking these thoughts that were rattling about in her mind, Asuka frowned and said, "I doubt that, but…oh, well." Shaking her head, she sat there and tried to think of anything else she could say. To keep the silence from returning.

As it turned out, it wasn't necessary for her to say anything. "Anyway, that's about it as far as _my_ day is concerned. Unless you count making dinner and hoping I don't have to referee another argument when Dad gets back home," Hikari added, wrinkling her nose at the end. Then her face returned to normal, and sprouted a grateful smile in the process. "I'm sorry to go on like that, Asuka, but…"

"Hey!" Asuka broke in, raising her hand in negation. "I told you, it's no big deal! Okay?"

"Well, it might not be a big deal for you…but it meant a lot to _me,_" Hikari informed her with absolute sincerity. "Thank you, Asuka. I…I really do appreciate it."

_So do I,_ Asuka thought somberly, looking at the one face that took her at face value. _So do I, Hikari…_

* * *

"Whew. I needed that," Hikari smiled as she and Asuka exited into the night air of Tokyo-3. "Thanks again for treating."

Forcing a grin, along with an even more forced air of nonchalance, Asuka shrugged. "Hey it was a treat for me as well. I need to have something other than Japanese every now and again," she muttered. "So, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Hikari replied easily. "Have a nice night, Asuka!"

"Yeah, sure," Asuka returned, her smile, her entire face faltering somewhat as she threw up her hand in what was probably an attempt to wave goodbye. Instead, it quickly fell limp at her side as the German turned away and started back home. And while Hikari was truly grateful to her friend for hearing out her various gripes and concerns, she felt even more concerned now than she had before entering the restaurant.

Hikari had met Asuka very shortly after she had arrived in Tokyo-3, and had been quick to welcome her to their school and class. Having been immediately impressed by the sheer authority and confidence radiated by the redhead, she had been quick to befriend her, and was gratified when Asuka returned that friendship in kind. And so the two of them had grown closer together, and Hikari had quickly learned to read the German's moods. She could tell in an instant whether she was feeling good, or if there was something was bothering her.

In recent months, Hikari had noticed her friend's general mood slowly deteriorating. That in and of itself came as no surprise; she had heard all about when Shinji's synch ability had finally overtaken Asuka's, something she knew that the 2nd Child hadn't taken well. This, coupled with the disaster involving Toji, as well as the horrendous nature of the last few Angels and the battles fought to defeat them, and Hikari could very easily understand how these things would take their toll on anyone, even someone as strong as Asuka was.

But now, something else was wrong. Even though Asuka had ultimately refused to speak her mind, the pigtailed girl knew that she had brought them to the restaurant to do more than eat a few burgers. There was something weighing down on her mind, something that Hikari could tell that was hurting her very deeply. To the point that eating with Asuka had been very near to eating with a complete stranger.

_But what? What could have happened?_ Hikari wondered as she started towards home. Frustrated by her utter failure to get her friend to open up to her. _She seemed okay the day before yesterday…well, as okay as anybody can be after what happened with that last Angel._ Suppressing a shudder as she thought about the latest monstrosity to terrorize the world, and how eager it had been to kill anything it could find, she took a moment to fight down the lingering fear she still felt from that day. _So that means that something must've happened yesterday, probably while she was at the base. But…what?_

To this question, Hikari found that she could not think of anything that even approached being an answer. She had heard no word of any new orders that might affect them, though as she had learned the hard way, a lot could change in a day. Certainly, there was nothing in the school gossip to hint at anything wrong. As for the only other Eva pilot at school that day, Shinji had been jubilant. Happier than she had ever seen him before. Something that certainly didn't qualify as an ill omen.

_And there's another problem,_ Hikari grumbled inwardly. The inverse nature of the two pilots and their moods that day sending up red flags all on its own. _When I saw Shinji this morning, I thought for _sure _that he'd confessed to Asuka, but…_ Frowning, the class representative thought to when she had seen Asuka come in that morning. Already planning on asking her where Shinji had taken her to for their picnic, only for those thoughts to die a quick death when she saw the morose expression worn by the German. An expression that Shinji somehow failed to notice, the smile he wore staying with him throughout the day.

It simply didn't make sense, Hikari had thought over and over again. If Shinji had confessed his feelings to Asuka and she had accepted, then she shouldn't have been so downcast. If she had refuted Shinji, then there was no way the normally morose 3rd Child could ever be so upbeat. _So what does that leave me?_ Frowning that much more, she looked back at the day she had had. _I mean, I never had a chance to ask him what he was so happy about, but the way he was acting, I was sure that he…_ Her train of thought slowly grinding to a halt, the pigtailed girl considered the matter again and again.

The idea that something completely random happening that inexplicably resulted in Shinji's good mood came and evaporated in short order. Hikari couldn't remember seeing him happy _period,_ let alone glowing the way he had been. And given the timing of his sudden onset of delight, it just didn't seem feasible that it was unrelated to what the two of them had discussed. _Besides, Shinji _told _me that there _was _a girl he was in love with, and that he was planning on telling her. So what else could it be?_

Another possibility that made a bit more likely to Hikari was that Shinji had indeed confessed to the girl he liked. It just hadn't been Asuka he had confessed to. _But that doesn't make sense, either. I mean, if it wasn't Asuka he was talking about, then who could it be?_ Shinji's list of school friends could be counted on one hand without even using all five fingers, sadly enough. He didn't seem at all close to any of the girls there, save for possibly herself, and she knew that he hadn't confessed to her. Which left only two possibilities; Asuka…and Rei.

_Could it actually have been _her _Shinji's in love with? _Hikari wondered, narrowing her eyes at the thought. The two of them were about the quietest people she had ever met, and both were socially withdrawn, had difficulty dealing with people. In those ways, they could feasibly become a couple. But even as Hikari thought these things, she found herself slowly discarding them. _But…that doesn't make sense, either. Rei…she's been acting strangely herself. Not at all like she's in love with anyone. And after everything that's happened to her…_

Frowning more and more, Hikari found that, unless she was overlooking something, then that last possibility simply didn't add up. _But then…who? Who could it be?!_ Unsurprisingly, a divine voice failed to show up and give her the answers she wanted. Leaving her sighing in dismay as she went up to the front door of her home and inserted her key. _I guess I'll just have to ask Shinji about it tomorrow. That is, if he's not on standby._

With a snort of frustration, Hikari tugged open the door of the Horaki residence and let herself in. "I'm home!"

For a moment, there was no response. But then the Horaki matriarch heard footsteps approaching, seconds before Kodama appeared before. "Hikari! Thank _god _you're here!"

With her heart sinking into her toes, Hikari instantly realized what this meant. She had come home just in time to deal with yet _another _crisis. "What is it?" she asked as her older sister marched up to her. "Kodama, what's happened? What's wrong?"

"It's Dad! He's _volunteering _for us to leave the city!" Kodama blurted, her face white with disbelief. "He – he doesn't even have a new job yet, and he's going to -!"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Hikari got out. Having heard and processed just enough to know how much she _wasn't _going to like this, she took a step back from her distraught sibling. "Kodama, hold on! Now…just what happened?! And what's this about Dad?!"

The eldest Horaki sister took a breath and was about to speak, but it was another voice that was heard. "Hi, Hikari," came the somber voice of Tanaka Horaki. A moment later, her father appeared in the hall, and directed a sad look at his middle daughter.

"Daddy?" Hikari murmured, so quietly that she barely heard herself speaking. Looking back and forth between the two of them, she suddenly had the bad feeling that the other shoe had somehow dropped while she hadn't been looking. "What's going on here? What – what's this about…volunteering to…?"

"It's…a long story, Hikari," her father returned, who tried to muster up a smile, only to fail miserably. The Horaki patriarch looked at the two of his daughters for a time before gesturing towards the living room. "Come on, why don't we all sit down for this?"

Staring at her father, Hikari was sorely tempted to refute her father's request, and demand that he come out and say whatever it was that he had to say without pussyfooting around the subject. But as she looked at him and Kodama, saw the anxiety that clung to them both, the pigtailed girl finally relented. "Alright," she finally muttered, and without preamble, she entered the living room and seated herself. And there she waited as her father sat down opposite her, his hands clasped together so tightly that they were turning white. "So, Dad…what's this all about?" Tilting her head towards he elder sister, who was standing a short distance away, she asked, "And what did Kodama mean when you said you volunteered for us to leave Tokyo-3."

Pressing his lips together, Tanaka let his gaze drop for a moment before snapping his eyes back up at his middle daughter. "It's…it's like this, Hikari," he began tentatively. "NERV's budget is being…restructured."

"Restructured?" Hikari repeated, narrowing her eyes at her father.

Tanaka took in a breath and nodded. "Yes." And with that, he explained to Hikari the UN's new orders for NERV, and how it affected them all. With each word that was spoken, the Horaki matriarch's heart sank that much more. "And, that's it. The UN's decided that since this city's defenses haven't been very useful against the Angels, then it's better spent on the Evangelions. So the Commander has to clear out everyone who isn't 'essential' to maintaining the Evas and their systems."

"And we only have _two weeks_ before they start?!" Hikari spat in disbelief. When her father nodded, she sank back in her seat, feeling much like a computer whose memory was completely maxed out, and was suffering a power surge as well.

For an untold period of time, Hikari sat there, struggling with everything that she had just been told, as well as the terrors that her father's words unleashed within her. Fears that she had holding back for a painfully long time now, things that she had been casually discussing with Asuka just minutes ago, had been made reality in a matter of seconds. And for the longest time, Hikari could say or do nothing. Nothing but struggle to reassert her savaged control of her own self.

Finally, after working her jaw and uttering several incoherent noises, the Horaki matriarch slowly looked at her father. "I…I don't…I can't…" she rambled, shaking her head in disbelief. Then she sat up straighter, almost in shock at how pathetic she sounded, even to herself, and instinct came to the fore. Instinct that told her that she had to remain in control of both the situation and herself, something she had had to do since her mother had passed away. "And…you…volunteered to quit? For all of us to be evacuated?" Tanaka nodded his confirmation. "And what about Nozomi? Have you…told her about this?"

"As soon as I got home, yes," Tanaka confirmed. A hint of self-recrimination shadowed his eyes at this, to which he added, "I…she didn't take it well, and…"

"Didn't take it well?! Dad, she ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep!" Kodama declared with her hands to her hips.

"She _what?!"_ Hikari gasped in dismay. "Daddy…!"

"I know, but…there was no easy way for me to the break it to her!" Holding his hands up before him, Tanaka gave his middle daughter a woeful look. "Now, I…I know this is difficult. For all of you! But…it's what's best for us all, and -!"

"What's _best _for us?!" Hikari repeated, her various conflicted emotions uniting and melding into anger. "Daddy, you don't have a new job yet, let alone a new place for us to live! You're forcing us to leave everything we know behind, and you're telling me that it's _best _for us?!"

Taken aback by this rebuke, Tanaka's own features hardened. "Hikari, don't do this to me. You and I both know that it's become too dangerous to live here anymore! The Angels have attacked twice this month alone! At this rate, we're going to have to deal with another attack before we leave as it is!" Bringing up his hand and running it through his head, the senior Horaki looked at his daughters like they were made of gold. "And I…I refuse to lose any of you girls. I won't. I just won't."

Sighing, Hikari frowned as she studied her father. She knew perfectly well that his concerns were valid, having seen firsthand the destructive powers the Angels wielded as she and other children had cowered helplessly as one of them marched through Tokyo-3. But while she couldn't blame him for this, she had learned the hard way that her father's grasp of certain basic, day-to-day realities was somewhat lacking. "I understand, Daddy," she began as soothingly as she could. "But you still need a job, remember? What if you don't get that one you're looking at now? And even if you do, we still need a place to live! How are we going to do all of that in two weeks?!"

"I know. I know it won't be easy, Hikari, but…it's not as bad as all that," Tanaka told her in a half-hearted voice. "We've already been promised a substantial severance and unemployment package. Enough to keep us going for a while. And as for a home…well…"

"Yes?" Hikari frowned, invoking her voice of authority.

"Well…I'm sure we can find someplace to stay. At least…for a while," her father informed her.

_In other words, you're making this up as you go along. Aren't you,_ Hikari thought unhappily, having become all too familiar with the particular tone of voice her father had just used. "Dad, that's not enough. I can't believe you'd go and make a decision like this without even telling the rest of us!" Then something clicked in her mind, and she leaned forward, looking intently at the Horaki breadwinner. "Wait…this isn't official, is it? You haven't mentioned this to your supervisor, have you?"

Pulling back like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Tanaka frowned unhappily. "Not yet," he finally admitted. "We just got word of it today, and…the department heads said they'd be asking for people to volunteer, but…"

"Then you haven't quit yet?" Kodama asked. Before their father could say anything, she looked skyward and gasped deeply. "Whew! That's a relief!"

"A _relief?!_ Kodama, don't you understand the kind of mess we're dealing with?!" Tanaka demanded, his features twisting with annoyance. "You, me, and everyone else in this city, we're all in danger every time one of those monsters shows up! This is no place to raise a family! It's no place for any of us! Not anymore!"

"But Dad, it's still our home!" Kodama countered. "You saw Nozomi when you told her about this! I haven't seen her like that since…since…"

Watching as his eldest daughter's face fell before a wave of unspoken sadness, at a memory too painful to give voice to, Tanaka's own anger drained away. "I know, Kodama," he murmured gently. "But think about this! By the time the evacuation's done, this city will be a ghost town! Most of our friends still here will have a left! Stores will be shut down, entire neighborhoods – I don't want you to have to live in a place like that!"

"I understand that, Daddy. But what good will moving do us if we can't even afford a home? Or food or clothing, for that matter?" Hikari told him flatly. "You know how bad the global economy is! How hard it is to find a job _anywhere, _even in Japan!" Watching as her father visibly deflated, the Horaki matriarch knew she had scored a valid point with him. Even in modern countries like Japan and the United States, decent jobs were hard to find, and sometimes even harder to hold on to. And with social services having suffered as well, there was no guarantee of finding financial support if worse came to the worst. Things she knew her father knew as well. "Look, I know you just want to take care of us. But flying off the handle and panicking isn't going to help anyone."

"And what do you suggest I do, Hikari?" Tanaka asked sourly. "Try and hold out here when everything's falling apart, and hope like hell it doesn't get any of you killed?!"

"No. What I'm saying is that we have to be practical about this," Hikari informed him, invoking the voice of reason. "You said you haven't told your supervisor about this? That you haven't officially volunteered for us to be moved out?" Tanaka managed a quick nod. "Then don't. At least not until after you see how this interview goes." Seeing that her father was about to raise protest, Hikari held up her hand and cut him off, determined not to give him an opening. "Even if we're supposed to have financial assistance, I'd still feel a lot better if you had a job waiting for you before you did something rash. And I think you'd feel better about it, too."

Narrowing his eyes in consideration, Tanaka pondered his daughter's words. "Maybe, but…there's no telling how long it will take before I find out if I'm hired or not," he finally returned. "And besides -!"

"And besides, we still have a little time before the evacuation's supposed to start," Hikari broke in again. "That means we still have time to look into the housing situation. See what we can find." Smiling thoughtfully, she added, "Even if you can just find an apartment, I'd rather we have some kind of plan to work with before you go and _volunteer_ us to leave here."

His mouth popping open, Tanaka sat there, staring blankly at his daughter. Neither of them knew how long they gazed at each other. All they knew was that, at last, the elder Horaki smiled and sat back. "You're right, Hikari," he intoned, giving himself a weary thump on the head as he spoke. "You're absolutely right. No use in going off half-cocked like that. Let's get everything squared away first."

"Right. Good idea," Kodama agreed. Then she narrowed an eye at their father and added, "And it would have been an even better idea if you'd have thought of that _before _hitting me and Nozomi with this!"

"Heh. I guess it would have, wouldn't it?" Tanaka admitted, sighing a sigh that was much like a tire deflating. "Alright, then. I guess the first order of business is to see if we can cheer Nozomi up. And then…well, I guess we'll see what we'll see. Won't we?"

"Yeah. We will," Hikari smiled, gratified beyond belief that her family's crisis had been averted, at least for the time being. That her father would be busy with preparations, his thoughts away from his worries. Already hoping beyond hope that her father failed in his search, that they wouldn't be forced to abandon their home. And wishing not for the first time that she wasn't the matriarch of this family. That she could curl up in her room like Nozomi and let others worry about comforting her.

_I do understand why you're doing this, Daddy,_ Hikari thought sadly. Knowing that the day when the last Angel fell in defeat could not come soon enough for her or her family. _But this is still our home. And I don't want to lose that. Not after everything we've had to do in order to keep it together as it is._

* * *

"I hate this," Misato muttered darkly as she sat in her office at NERV. Wishing not for the first time that her position of Operations Director allowed her the luxury of pushing some of her uglier duties on someone else. All the while knowing that this was one duty that she couldn't shirk. Not if she wanted to be able to look herself in the mirror.

"I know," Ritsuko agreed. Looking over at her friend, Misato looked at a woman who had appeared to have aged ten years between yesterday and that morning. Her features were seamed and line with pain that could not be conveyed with words. With guilt that was all too plain to see, she met the Major's gaze. "So…Toji's father is supposed to bring him in?"

Nodding, Misato frowned as her insides knotted up. Thinking of the private meeting Gendo had summoned her to after the general meeting with the department heads, where he had given her orders regarding Shinji's friend. That he wanted Toji back under NERV's control, no matter what it took to get him there. "I brought Mr. Suzuhara in here yesterday, and told him that we needed to talk with the both of them."

"Did you say anything else?" Ritsuko wondered. "Did you tell him about…?"

"No. I just told him that he was to bring Toji here this morning, and that was that. I didn't say anything else about it," Misato admitted with more than a hint of shame. "I…I wasn't sure how he'd react, or what he'd do or say or…" Trailing off despondently, the Major lowered her eyes. "To be honest…I didn't want to have give them the bad news one at a time. I…I'm not sure if I could…"

"Misato, I told you that I'd explain it to them," Ritsuko stated firmly. With a more tired and annoyed voice, she added, "And I would have explained it to Shinji…if you'd given me a chance."

"I know, I know," Misato returned, recalling the brief conversation that had taken place when they had run into Ritsuko that morning. How she had been ready to explain everything to Shinji, only to discover that the 3rd Child had already learned of his father's machinations. "But…that was something I had to do, Rits. After what happened last time, I…I _had _to be the one to tell Shinji. I just…had to."

Ritsuko continued to look at her friend, until finally her own guilt became too much for her to bear up under. "I know what you mean," she muttered woefully. "And…at least Toji will have someone to…to talk to, right?"

"That was the idea," Misato agreed, her words empty of heart. Twisting her left wrist so she could look at her watch, the purple-haired woman frowned. "Ugh…it's almost 9:30! They should've been here by now!"

A disgruntled noise slipped past Ritsuko's lips at this. "I know," she muttered. Her tone making it clear that, as much as she was dreading this, there was nothing more that she wanted than to get this evil chore over and done with. If for no other reason than to end this suffocating anticipation.

Nodding, Misato then raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend. "Just out of curiosity…how well do you know Mr. Suzuhara?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid," Ritsuko confessed ruefully. "Aside from the party, about the only times I've ever seen him was when he'd visit Rika or when I met with him and Toji. To see if he'd be open to us trying to regenerate his arm and leg." The faux-blonde's features tightened a bit at this mentioning. "Speaking of which, I'm going to have to take his casts off soon. Especially if…"

Misato nodded in a knowing fashion. "Yeah," she agreed unhappily. "By the way, how long will it take to get those things off, anyway?"

"Not long. I'd just need a few minutes to remove the outer shell and disassemble the inner workings," Ritsuko returned. Numbers and calculations streaming across her face, she finally replied. "I'd say…ten minutes. Fifteen at the most." Then she frowned and added, "In fact, I…I could take them off right after this meeting, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, it might be a good idea," Misato decided. "If Toji...when he comes back…he's probably going to need a little time to get used to not wearing his casts. And…"

"I know, I know. You're right," Ritsuko nodded absently, as if she didn't want to be bothered with such things. "I'll bring him over to NERV Medical after we're done here. If…he wants to, that is." Then she glanced at the Major out of the corner of her eyes. "What about you?"

Surprise sounding in her throat, Misato asked, "What about me?"

"Mr. Suzuhara," Ritsuko returned, leaving Misato even more confused. "You asked me how well I knew him?" The Major gave a tiny nod to this. "Well, what about you?"

"Me?" Several seconds of silence passed as Misato considered this question. A silence that she hated. "Well…I think I've seen him in the cafés once or twice, but…since he's not in my department, I've never really had a chance to sit down and chat with him." Lowering her eyes, the Major frowned that much more as her own words caused greater guilt to rise up inside of her. "You know, after what happened with Unit 03, I was going to make an appointment with him. Try to…apologize for what happened to his son. But…then the 14th Angel appeared. And then Shinji…"

"Yeah," Ritsuko nodded somberly. "There never seems to be enough time for anything around here."

Even as these words were said, Misato found herself frowning. It wasn't so much time that she had been lacking. It had been strength, both emotional and spiritual, that had kept her from doing what needed to be done. Along with the loss of one person, precious beyond belief to her, that had left her unable to do what needed to be done.

Thinking not for the first time that she could never thank him enough for saying those three precious words to her, Misato was brought back to the moment when there was beeping sound at the door of her office. Momentarily startled, the Major sat up straighter and looked over at Ritsuko. The doctor gave Misato a look, and within a moment, the expressions of both women tightened up, eliminating all external emotion. It was time.

"Come in," Misato spoke in a flat, cold voice. One that she had cultivated in her time as Operations Director, to help keep others at arm's length. A moment later, her office door slid open, revealing two figures on the other side. Figures that were so alike in appearance that it was impossible to miss the fact that they were related.

"Hey, Misato!" Toji spoke as he led the way in, smiling somewhat as he looked at Major. Then his eyes shifted somewhat, and his smile broadened. "Doc! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Hello, Toji," Ritsuko smiled, her words not quite covering the worn, tired voice with which they were spoken.

While Toji made his way towards the two NERV officials, the elder Suzuhara smiled wearily at his son's exuberance. "Major Katsuragi," he began, looking up at the purple-haired woman. "I…apologize for being late."

"It's okay," Misato returned, waving aside his concerns. "Please, sit down, you two." Then several tons of solid granite settled down upon her shoulders, leaving the Major wishing she could allow herself to collapse beneath their weight. "I have something…important to discuss with you."

Mr. Suzuhara nodded to this, while his son tilted his head to the side before shrugging. "Well, okay. Sure," he said as he strode to the front of Misato's desk. Flopping down into the seat, he looked up at his father, who did so in a more reserved manner. "So…what's this about, anyway?"

Watching as his soon looked about the adults there, Mr. Suzuhara frowned and looked Misato straight in the eye. "I'd like to know that as well, son," he spoke, still using the same quiet, reserved voice. What he left unsaid saying a great deal more than what he did say.

Frowning, Misato studied the elder Suzuhara, wishing that she'd found the time to talk with him now more than ever. While she was fairly skilled at reading people, Toji's father was proving difficult to get a feel for, with both his words and mannerisms giving her little to work with. And thus leaving her without any idea as to how best to handle this meeting.

_Which means I have only one choice; wing it and hope like hell I don't crash,_ Misato realized to her displeasure. Realizing this, and knowing that stalling could only make things worse, she took a deep breath and began as best as she knew. "Alright," she started, hoping that getting at least one word out would make the rest easier to speak. "Toji, I'm…I'm sure you've noticed that the…the Angels have been attacking more frequently in the past couple months, right?"

"Boy, I'll say!" Toji agreed in a loud voice. "The whole school's been talking about it!" Then the jock settled down somewhat, and looked from Misato to Ritsuko and back. "But…what's that have to do with me?"

"A lot," Misato told him. "Because of all these attacks, both the UN and the Commander have been implementing some changes here." Waiting a moment, she then took a moment to shift tracks. "Now, I'm sure your father has told you about the new budget restrictions placed on us."

"Yeah, he did," Toji confirmed, sporting a slight frown as he once again looked over at his father. When he once again failed to say anything on the matter, he turned back to the NERV officials. "So, what? You're not saying that we're…?"

"No. That's not it, Toji," Ritsuko broke in before the Major could speak. When Misato looked over at her friend, the Head Scientist returned with a look of her own. A look that harkened back to their time back in college. "However, the fact remains that we've had to make some…very hard choices in recent times. And he's…given us very specific orders about how we're to deal with the situation." A crack in Ritsuko's emotional shell appeared just then, and through it regret was plainly visible. "And this is one of them."

His mouth popping open, Toji sat there as a sound of confusion echoed in his throat. "Huh?"

"I see," murmured Mr. Suzuhara, using that same quiet voice. Surprised by this, all three of them turned to look at him, and were met with his unassuming gaze. "This is about Unit 03, isn't it?"

_Now you decide to open your mouth?!_ Misato cried out in the confines of her mind. Looking from the father to the son, silently wishing that they had more in common than just their general appearance. _And just when did you hear about that, anyway?! Sure, it's not like it was exactly top secret, but come on! Can't you at least give us a chance to try and break it to the kid easily?!_

Meanwhile, the boy in question was wearing a look of consummate confusion. "Huh?!" Toji squeaked out, looking at his father like he had ripped off his own face and revealed himself to be PenPen wearing an exceedingly cunning disguise. "Wait…what's my Eva have to do with this?!" Turning back to the women, he looked at them with eyes demanding answers. "What's this all about, anyway?!"

"I…" Ritsuko began, looking every bit the picture of scientific coolness and composure. A look that lasted for about a moment before it fell. The doctor screwed her eyes shut, clenching her fists as if she trying to wrestle her emotional control back into place. Then, without further ado, she looked the boy hard in the eyes. "Unit 03…has been repaired, Toji," she forced out with obvious effort. "And the Commander…wants you back as its pilot."

As those words hung in the air and slowly floated down upon them, they triggered a change in both Suzuharas. Toji's already stunned expression expanded into a picture of even deeper shock, his mouth opening and closing over and over again as he looked dumbstruck at Ritsuko. Meanwhile, his father reacted in just the opposite manner; his features tightened, his eyes narrowed. Whatever layers of shielding he kept in place to hide his thoughts and feelings from the world intensifying with each passing second. With only his eyes saying anything to Misato.

They said they had seen this coming.

"Wh-wh-wha…?!" Toji began, only to give a quick shake of his head. When he once again looked at Misato, he looked at her with a look of cocky annoyance. "Wait…is this some kinda joke? Because, if it is, then I have to tell you, it sure isn't funny!"

"Believe me, I wish we _were _joking," Misato assured him, her words so heavy she was barely able to force them out her lips.

Once again, astonishment and confusion plastered themselves on Toji's face. "But…you _have _to be!" he got out. "I mean…I _saw _that thing! I _saw _it! And there was nothing left of it! I mean, _nothing! _You couldn't _possibly _have put it back together!" The younger Suzuhara looked from face to face, waiting for someone to confirm this, and was again met with silence. "I mean…you couldn't have…could you?"

It was an expression of pure astonishment. Of shock and surprise and painful memories that had not faded away. Memories that would likely plague Toji for the rest of his life. And it was an expression that sent even more guilt to spill over Misato's heart, cracking it that much more. And as the Major turned to look over at Ritsuko, she found that the doctor's eyes mirrored her own feelings of horror.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a joke, Toji. Unit 03 is almost fully operational," Ritsuko told him in a voice that was scientific composure laced with guilt. She then went into a brief description of the things she and her people had done to make the shattered Evangelion operational once more, as well as the many changes they had been forced to make to its design. "And…that's why we asked your father to bring you in today. To tell you that…the Commander…he wants you back to pilot it."

Blinking a few times, Toji again scanned the faces around him. "Then…this is real…isn't it?" he muttered, as if needing to prove it to himself.

"Yes, Toji," Ritsuko confirmed. "I'm…afraid it is."

Slowly shaking his head, Toji seemed to be visibly wrestling with this idea for a while. "I…" he got out, one of the few coherent utterances to escape his lips as he struggled with his shock and whatever horrors he had faced after nearly being killed by Unit 01. "But…I don't get it! Why does NERV want me back?! Why _me_ again?!"

"Because…you've already received basic training for piloting an Eva, Toji. It wouldn't take as long to fully train you, as it would someone who's never been in an Eva before," Ritsuko explained as gently as she could. Plainly hoping that this would be all that she would need to say.

The two Suzuharas sat there in silence for a time, clearly considering this, until the elder of the two asked, "And that's it? That's the only reason?"

Hissing at this, Ritsuko lowered her eyes somewhat. "Toji, I…I understand why you wouldn't want to pilot again. Not after everything that's happened," she told him earnestly. "And you have to believe that I…we wouldn't have even asked you to do this if the Commander hadn't ordered us to. But…"

As soon as Ritsuko said the word 'Commander', Toji hissed, his entire body tensing up, causing the doctor to fall silent. A moment later, his face fell as he muttered shakily, "I – I see, Doc." Probably not even aware that the fingers of his left hand were clenching and unclenching, their protective shell grinding ever so slightly as he did so. "You and…Misato-sama…you're just…doing your jobs, right?" Looking down at his restored limb, the former 4th Child seemed to grimace at everything that it meant. "Still…I just can't believe it. That it…my Eva…" Sucking in a deep breath, Toji once again looked up at the NERV officials. "You…really were able to…?"

"Yes," Ritsuko confirmed with a smile that barely even touched her face. She looked about ready to say something else, but then stopped when Toji matched her expression with a wan smile of his one.

"Damn…" he muttered in a distracted fashion. "I knew you could cook, but this…" Snorting lightly, Toji then focused on the faux-blonde. "Can…I see it…?"

Of all the things Misato could have imagined Toji asking, this had not been one of them. And judging by the surprised squeak that came from Ritsuko's direction, it was clear that she felt similarly. The two of them looked up, their eyes meeting and reflecting each other's perplexity. "Uh…" Ritsuko sputtered as she looked back at Toji. "Well…sure. I don't see why not."

"Then…okay," Toji spoke shakily. "Then…could you show me?"

"Uh…okay," Ritsuko returned numbly. She and Misato once again locked gazes, and knew from their respective glances that each was as confused as the other. But eventually, the doctor got to her feet, and made her way over to Toji. "If you two will…follow me, then…"

"Actually, why don't you two go ahead?" Mr. Suzuhara spoke up. Taken aback for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Misato stared at Toji's father as he gestured at her. "There's a few things I'd like to discuss with Major Katsuragi."

His brows knotting up, Toji sputtered out, "Well…Dad, if you want to talk with Misato-sama, then we could wait for you, and…"

"No, no, that's okay. It won't take long," Mr. Suzuhara assured his son. "Besides, I'm sure the Major would happy to show me the way once we're done. Or at least point me in the right direction." Fixing Misato with his gaze, he smiled sadly at her. "Would you, Major?"

Raising a purple eyebrow at the elder Suzuhara, Misato couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind, what he was trying to do there. But within moments, she frowned and decided that there was only one sure way to find out what that was. "Sure. No problem," she assured him. "You two go on ahead. We'll catch up as soon as possible."

"Well…okay, then," Toji eventually answered, darting glances at his father. Then he turned to Ritsuko and shrugged. "Lead the way, Doc."

"Right," Ritsuko returned. Looking helplessly at both her friend and the boy's father as she led Toji out of the office.

It wasn't until the door had closed behind the two of them that Misato spoke again. "Alright, Mr. Suzuhara," she began carefully. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Just a few things. About my family. About my son," Mr. Suzuhara told her, still using that same tone of voice. "Like for example…how my daughter Rika got hurt when the 3rd Angel attacked."

Pursing her lips at this, Misato considered this statement very carefully. On the one hand, she didn't see what this had to do with anything, let alone Toji's current situation. But on the other hand, she didn't feel as if she had the right to say anything of that nature, and in any case, after everything that had happened to this man's family as a result of NERV, she certainly owed him the chance to speak his mind. Especially after her own inattentiveness.

"Rika…she's always loved to roam about in open spaces. Hates to be cooped up for any reason, even for her own good," Mr. Suzuhara explained, his eyes taking the faraway look of a person drifting on the winds of better times, and pleasant memories. "So when the evacuation was ordered, and everyone was all…bottled up down there…poor little thing simply couldn't stand it. So she…snuck out while Toji wasn't looking." Giving a light snort, he frowned as a moment of ugliness relived itself in his mind. "None of knew what was coming, of course. We'd heard about the Angels, how powerful and destructive they were. Heard the evidence, even saw news reports when the 3rd Angel first appeared. But…none of us really knew just how bad things could get. Not until…it was too late."

"I know," Misato murmured, sympathy welling up for the man and having to deal with what happened that day. "I'm sorry about Rika, and Toji. But…"

"No, don't worry. I don't blame you. Or Shinji, for that matter. And while Toji roughed him up that one day, I know it wasn't him that he blamed for Rika," Mr. Suzuhara assured her. "I can't tell you the number of nights I watched Toji beat himself up for that one night. Muttering to himself that he should have kept a closer eye on her. Wished that we could get here the medical care she needed."

Which was why Toji had become a pilot in the first place, Misato knew. Because it was the only way that they could ever afford to get Rika the treatment she needed in order to be able to walk again. "Mr. Suzuhara…"

"Now, the reason I'm telling you all of this is because I want you to understand the kind of boy Toji is," the father broke in, holding up his hand in negation. "He may be a hothead at times, and sometimes he thinks with his hormones more than he should – of course, being a teenager, I suppose that's to be expected." Chuckling at this mild bit of humor, Mr. Suzuhara sat back in his seat. "But he does care about people. Even those he might not be too fond of. And you better believe that, when someone he cares for is in trouble, he'll do whatever he can in order to help them out."

"I…appreciate that, sir," Misato spoke, furrowing her brow. "But…what does that have to do with…?"

"I just wanted you to know what kind of person my son, Major. And that when he signs up to pilot that damned monster of yours again, it won't just because he wants to protect Rika or help her get better," Mr. Suzuhara explained sadly. "It'll be because there are plenty of other people in his life that he'll want to protect as well."

Again, Misato was ready to ask what this had to do with anything. But even as her lips parted open, lightning exploded in her mind, and in its wake, left clarity. Understanding. And worst of all…shame. "Then…you know."

"I suspected," Mr. Suzuhara amended. "And I'm sure Toji will figure it out without anyone having to tell him. Least of all Dr. Akagi."

Leaning closer to Mr. Suzuhara, Misato couldn't help but ask, "When did you…realize that…?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard to figure out. Not considering the kind of man the Commander is," Mr. Suzuhara told her. Narrowing an eye, he then explained, "I was there, you know. When Shinji first piloted Unit 01. I remember how his father got him to get inside that monster. And then when I saw the way you and Dr. Akagi were acting, I…" Trailing off, he then gave a sour snort, one incapable of conveying the anger he clearly felt. "It was pretty easy to figure out that, if the Commander did that to his own son, he'd be more than happy to do it to mine. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to realize that."

Nodding as she did her best to keep her tears at bay, Misato seconded with, "You sure don't."

"You know, when Toji and I signed the paperwork before he first piloted that monster, we looked it over very carefully. We read the part that said that he would have to fulfill his duties as a pilot before Rika would get any treatment. And I didn't try to stop him, because I knew it was her only chance to be able to walk again. To be the way she was…before." Sniffing sadly, he slowly shook his head as memories once again unfolded before his eyes. "That day Toji first came home from NERV Medical, even though he had those casts on, I was counting my blessings. I know it might seem strange, but that's what I was doing." Looking up at Misato, the elder Suzuhara's eyes told her that he was aware of the deep pit of guilt that was forming in her stomach. "Rika was alive, and she'd be able to walk again in a few months' time. Toji had survived that battle, and he'd be back to his old self as well. And best of all, nobody could force him to pilot that damned monster again. To make up for something that wasn't his fault to begin with."

Misato wanted nothing more than to cry when Mr. Suzuhara concluded, "But it looks like I have one less blessing to count tonight. Doesn't it."

Nodding, shame trying to wash down her face, Misato found that she could only say two words. "I'm sorry."

"So am I, Major," Mr. Suzuhara assured her. "So am I."

* * *

As Toji followed NERV's resident mad scientist through its twisted labyrinth of hallways, he was going through the very thought process that his father was certain that he would.

In the days since Toji had befriended Shinji, he had talked with the morose 3rd Child many times, and about many things. They had discussed Shinji's life before coming to Tokyo-3, about Toji's family and his own life. They had talked about girls and school and many things that normal boys their age would talk about. And they had also talked about other things. Sensitive things that were painful for the both of them, but needed to be said, just the same. And one of those things Toji had wound up bringing up had been something his father had told him. About why an inexperienced, untrained boy who didn't have the slightest clue how to pilot had wound up commanding the monster that had been at least partly responsible for Rika being hurt in the first place.

In a way, it had been this, more than anything else, that had led to Toji befriending the socially inept 3rd Child; not just seeing how difficult it was to pilot an Eva in the heat of battle, but also the guilt of blaming him for a situation that his father had put him in. Granted, having an excuse to pal around with beautiful women like Misato had something to do with this as well, but that had been more like the icing, rather than the cake. And that someone would have to grow up under the shadow of such a monster…

Toji had been somewhat suspicious when his father had told him that Misato was ordering him to be brought to NERV, but had eventually dismissed those thoughts. After all, there were probably other reasons for him to be wanted there, such as getting his casts removed, or perhaps something else. Besides, Toji had never been one to object to the idea of missing school when he could get away with it. The idea that he was being brought back to pilot never once occurred to him.

_But that's why I'm back here,_ Toji thought, confusion and bitterness and a horde of other emotions swirling about inside of him like a swarm of angry hornets. _They brought that monster back from the dead, and now…_

Frowning pensively, Toji looked up at Dr. Akagi. The sole reason that either he or his sister had recovered to the extent that they had. "Say, Doc." Startled by the unexpected break in the silence that had shrouded them, NERV's Head Scientist turned her sad, green eyes towards him. "When this is over…any chance we can stop by and visit my sister?"

Blinking her eyes a few times as she took in this statement, Ritsuko then managed a brief smile. "Of course. I don't see why not," she decided. "Besides, I…I'd like to drop by on her as well."

Nodding at this, Toji then asked, "Been kind of busy, huh?"

"Yeah," Ritsuko answered, that single word falling like an anvil. "Between the rest of my work, and…well…" Her eyes saying the things that her voice had failed to, the doctor very nearly bit down on her lip. "It doesn't leave me as much time as…I'd like, sometimes."

Snorting a bit of laughter, Toji returned, "I bet. This whole place would probably fall apart without your big brains to keep it going."

A light chuckle sounded in Ritsuko's throat at this. "Well…I wouldn't go quite _that _far," the doctor told him. "But it's nice that someone thinks so highly of my work."

"How could I _not _think highly of it? About half of my body _is _your work, Doc!" Toji cracked, his tone making it very clear that he was trying to make a joke about it. But when he realized that he had completely failed to generate any form of laughter from Ritsuko a second time, his urge to make light of things completely died. "Uh, so…uh…" he began again, trying to think of something else to fill the silence. "Well, that is, I…"

"No, it's okay. I…" Ritsuko fumbled, trying to say something consoling. And failing as badly as Toji had.

"Uh, right. I…" Toji tried again, trying to force his brain to cough up something brilliantly clever to say that would erase his earlier blunder from existence. When his brain was ultimately forced to wave the white flag of surrender, he sighed and decided to try and think of something else. "So…you said you had to…make a few changes to the Eva?"

Nodding shakily, Ritsuko answered, "Yes. We were using components from two abandoned Evas, as well as some new, experimental equipment. So we…had to be creative about how we put everything together."

"I'll bet," Toji decided, thinking about the collection of scrap and organic bits and pieces that he had seen smeared around. Things that had once been an actual Evangelion. "You know, I…I'm still having a hard time believing it. That you…that you were able to put that thing back together again." Cocking his head to the side, the jock then made a glib comment. "I mean, sure, you have a lot more to work with than all the king's horses and all the king's men, here, but…"

This time, his words were successful in generating another bit of tittering from the doctor. "That's true," Ritsuko admitted. Then she gave the boy a sad sort of smile. "Of course, an Eva is a lot harder to break than an egg is."

Nodding to this, Toji needed a moment to think of something else to say. "And this…experimental stuff you put on it," he finally began. "What kind of gear is it, anyway?"

"It'd probably be easier for me to show you, than to just tell you about it," Ritsuko answered immediately. "And speaking of which…" The doctor paused, her gaze fixed on the door that stood right before them.

"So…this is it, huh?" Toji asked, looking at the door and feeling as if he was about to beard the proverbial lion in his den. His heart pounding that much more as he thought about what lay on the other end. And the memories that went with it.

While his body had been successfully restored to the way it had been before it had been crushed within Unit 03's Entry Plug, Toji knew that he was not the same person he had been before that horrible day. The memories, even nightmares of his brush with death, had not gone away when his limbs had been regenerated. Nor had the fear, the knowledge that, if placed in such a situation again, he might not be so lucky. And those fears were begging him not to go through that door. Everything that he had been told that morning, everything that morning, had been nothing but words so far. And words couldn't hurt him. But what was beyond that door was far worse than words.

It was reality. It was the confirmation of everything that he had been told. That he would have to fight once more in order for his sister to have her own life back. Because, as much as he didn't want to think of it, he knew that Commander Ikari would not have ordered him to be brought there that day if he intended to give Toji the option to say no.

Unsure of how much time passed as he just stood there, staring at the door like an idiot, Toji soon found himself growing annoyed with his own cowardice. _Aw, dammit, what am I doing, standing around here like this?!_ he growled, wishing it were physically possible to give himself a swift kick in the butt. _It's not like that damned thing is going to magically disappear while I'm dicking around out here!_

Snorting in disgust, his hands clenching into fists, Toji screwed his eyes shut and tried to shove his fears back in whatever stupid portion of his mind they had been hiding in. He reminded himself that he wouldn't be any safer from the Angels if he were hiding in bed, or even if they moved away from Tokyo-3. He recalled all the things he had learned when he had first became the 4th Child, like the fact that one loss to the Angel could be all it took to trigger a Third Impact and doom all humanity. And he tried to tell himself that, having been burned by the possessive 13th Angel, that NERV would be on the alert for a creature similar to that. And most of all, he remembered that moment when he made himself bait for an Angel when he had no Eva to protect him. That if he had survived that encounter, he could survive an Eva battle as well.

But none of that mattered to his fears. All they knew that he had been mutilated, nearly killed, and that it could very well happen again. And so they were quick to respond to his mental challenge by conjuring up a horde of worst-case scenarios which flashed through his mind in rapid succession, with each and every one of them ending with him suffering an ever-more graphic demise. Never mind what Rika, his father, his friends and everyone else would go through afterwards, with everything from a tearful funeral to the entire planet exploding being listed, and a few other things in between.

Hating himself and wishing there was some way to rip out the portion of his brain that insisted on generating these images, Toji continued to stand there, gnashing his teeth in frustration. Until he was startled from this world of mental horrors by a voice asking, "Are you ready, Toji?"

"Huh?" Looking up and about for the source of the voice, Toji realized that Ritsuko was standing next to the door, her hand on the control that would open it, and leaving him with nothing between himself and what he feared. And with a heavy sigh, he realized that there was no way out of this.

_C'mon, Toji, you idiot! Get with the program! You're gonna have to deal with this sooner or later! _he shrilled at himself. _That's why you wanted to see the damned Eva in the first place, right? To pound it into that thick skull of yours that this isn't a joke! So come on and get it over with already!_ His fear refused to ease, filling his throat with bile. The former Child's lips clamped harshly in place, constricted as if by the monstrous hand of Unit 01 itself. His hateful fears refused to allow him the chance to utter a single word.

Which was why, at last, Toji forced his head down, then back up again. Managing a single, simple nod.

"Okay," Ritsuko returned, her voice barely above a hushed whisper. A moment later, she clicked a switch, and machinery sounded as the metal doors parted for them. Revealing a well lit area, in which Toji could see several technicians and other people moving about. And somewhere in back, just out of sight…he was aware of something else waiting.

Fear still twisting about in his mind, as well as his stomach, Toji glanced over at the doctor, who remained next to the door. Ritsuko looked at the boy for a moment before nodding at him, the corner of her lip curling up the tiniest bit. With this, Toji realized that there was now no going back. _Not that there really was, anyway, _he grumbled as his suspicions and the dismal mood of both Ritsuko and Misato returned to the fore of his mind. With one last look at the doctor and imagining himself giving his fears a well-deserved kick right where they lived, Toji managed to force one foot forward, and then the next. Until at last he had passed through the door, took a quick look about at the people working there…and felt his jaw clatter to the floor.

His eyes bulging to take in the view before him, Toji felt his entire body, everything from his feet to his brain, go completely numb on him. His strength drained completely from his limbs, and his metal casts felt absurdly heavy as they threatened to pull him off balance. All of this caused by the sight of the metallic titan that stood before him, still in its holding gantry.

"It's all right, everyone," Ritsuko called out as she walked up beside him, the sound of her voice managing to fire up a few of his neurons. "He's authorized personnel. Just go on about your duties." His brain still not functioning at full capacity, Toji dimly realized that she was talking to the people there. But even as he realized this, he dismissed this fact as meaningless. The only thing that mattered at that time was the monster that they had brought back from the dead.

Before, Unit 03 had been a dark blue, and it's overall configuration had been reminiscent of Unit 01, except that it lacked a horn and had seemed less powerful, less bestial than the infamous berserker. But other than that, there had been nothing special about the Eva that had been brought there from America.

But the Evangelion that towered before him and made him feel like an insignificant little gnat bore almost no resemblance to the being that had been effortlessly crushed by Unit 01. Its armor was still mostly a dark blue, but was now thicker in places, as well as sleeker, more streamlined, and bore sharp, golden protrusions about the shoulders, sides, lower legs, and the sides of the head. The knees were oddly structured, almost like a wolf standing on its hind legs. The Eva's head added to this lupine air, being narrower and more feral, and now bore a horn of its own. But whereas Unit 01's horn was the same purple as the rest of, Unit 03's horn was golden, and was shaped like the blade of a thick knife.

As Toji continued to study the Eva, he saw that this wasn't the only cutting edge it now possessed. Three thick golden claws were folded up against each forearm, looking as if they were anxious to spring forward and slash apart anything that moved. Then he saw four much longer blades, mounted on mechanical arms that protruded from the back, and were folded in line with the towering pylons above each shoulder.

"Damn, Doc…" Toji finally got out when his capability for speech returned. "I knew you could cook, but…"

"As you can see, we've had to heavily modify Unit 03's original design in order to compensate for the new components," Ritsuko told him, all business as she spoke. "It is now equipped with six progressive claws, as well four progressive blades which are permanently mounted on a series of free-mobile arms, and thus can strike in any direction. We've also fitted it with two high-output ion boosters on the back, as well as four hip- and shoulder-mounted boosters."

"Ion boosters…?" Toji asked as his brain slowly got back up to full speed. Shifting about, he studied the Eva more closely, and sure enough, he spotted what only could be highly advanced thrusters mounted on the Eva's back, as well as the other spots mentioned. Giving the doctor a querulous look, he gaped in surprise. "Wait…are you telling me that…this thing can _fly?!_"

"No. Not as it is," Ritsuko returned, using that same sad, all-business voice. "While it has the power required, we decided that permanently integrating wings into its design would unnecessarily restrict the blades. And given that the majority of the Angels have been land-based, flight would seem to be largely unnecessary." Then she looked at Toji and added, "Though, with the proper equipment and enhancements, the ion boosters are certainly powerful enough for sustained flight." Looking back up at the Eva, she gestured at the numerous blades gracing its form. "More importantly, thanks to the boosters, Unit 03 will now have unparalleled speed and maneuverability. Also, the blades on its back, as well as the one on its head, will help increase its stability and turning ability, as well as making it extremely formidable in close-range combat."

"Yeah, I bet," Toji muttered, still numb with shock. "I hate to say it, but I'm sure glad this thing didn't have all this gear before." Then he narrowed an eye and looked perplexedly at Ritsuko. "But…how the heck am I supposed to control all those blades? I mean, I know how an Eva works, and this -!"

"We've already designed a new plug suit with special synaptic transceivers. One specially designed to work with Unit 03," Ritsuko informed him. "With a little training, you'll be able to control those blades as easily as you would any other part of the Eva. Like it was a part of you."

Doing his best to process this information, and ultimately deciding that was one of those things he would have an easier time understanding when he actually got around to doing it, Toji decided to switch subjects. "So, okay then. In that case…when do I start training?"

The moment this question was asked, Toji received another surprise that day. The emotional shielding that Ritsuko had been wearing since he had first seen her this morning cracked. And it wasn't a minor crack; pain and guilt tugged at every corner of her face, and she averted her eyes, as if she were ashamed to even look at him. "I…" the doctor began, the emotional control she had over her voice wavering as well. "Well…first we'd have to take off your casts, but…we can do that today, if you wanted. And then we'd have to make sure the new plug suit fit you properly, so…"

"Okay," Toji nodded. "Then how about we do that before we drop by Rika's room? I'm sure she'd be happy to see me out of these things." Then he looked down at the metal sheathes still protecting his arm and leg, and gave a rueful grin. "Though…to be honest, I've kinda gotten used to them by now. And they sure came in handy when that last Angel showed up."

"So I…so I understand," Ritsuko told him gingerly, greater guilt playing about her face. "Toji, I…I realize this can't be…easy for you, but…there's something else you should know." voice becoming heavier with each word she spoke, the doctor's eyes seemed to quake as she gathered herself up to go on. "The Commander, he…he made it very clear that he wants you back at NERV, and…"

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out, Doc," Toji nodded before looking back up at the reborn monster. "But…that's okay."

Her body straightening in surprise, the doctor looked querulously at the boy before her. "Okay? Toji, how can you say something like that?"

"Because…well…" Snorting somewhat, Toji found himself wishing that he was as quick and effective with his words as he was with his fists. "It's not like this was your idea, right? I mean, you did this, but he was the one ordered this, right?" Turning to look Ritsuko in the eyes, to see the turmoil behind them, and was instantly certain that his suspicions were correct. "And if he had you go to all this trouble, then…well…I already know how well he takes 'no' for an answer."

Despite his effort to be cool about his response, the way Ritsuko took a step back, clearly stricken by his words, made it clear that Toji had not been nearly as successful in his effort to be gentle than he would have liked. "I…I see," the doctor sputtered out, her eyes taking on a distinctive sheen. "Toji, I…I never wanted…"

"Yeah," Toji returned with a brief nod. "So…any idea how much longer Rika will need to stay at NERV Medical?"

Visibly wincing at this, the doctor the let her gaze fall to the floor. She looked as if someone had deposited several tons of granite on her shoulders. "Once the spinal restoration is complete, she'll need to spend some time in physical therapy. She'll…need some time to adjust to the new nerve connections, and we'll have to make sure that there aren't any complications or problems before we release her. Hopefully, that won't take much more than two, three months." Then she looked up at Toji, barely able to meet his eyes. "I…should be able to arrange for the procedure to take place by the end of the week…now that you're back."

Nodding slightly at this, Toji replied, "I see. Thanks, Doc."

"For what?" Ritsuko asked, looking genuinely perplexed by this.

"For taking care of Rika. For getting me back on me feet," Toji told her, meaning every word of it. And then, with a somewhat sadder voice, he added, "And…for being straight with me about this whole deal."

This time, Ritsuko did more than wince. Her entire face creased with shame and misery, her eyes growing moist with pain. "Toji, I…I'm sorry about this. I…I never wanted you or Rika, or…I…"

"Look, it's not your fault that the Commander's an asshole, Doc!" Toji told her in a glib fashion. Then he gave a look at Unit 03, doing his best to suppress the urge to shudder. "Besides, if it helps Rika…I guess I can put up with that thing again." Ritsuko looked ready to say something at this, but before she could do more than open her mouth, they both heard the door sliding open and turned to look. And then they saw Misato, his father, and Shinji enter the room. Completely mindless of the people going about their duties, they approached the two of them, each wearing looks of sadness and sympathy.

"Hi, Toji," Shinji murmured somberly as he came up to his friend.

"Shin-man," Toji returned, wishing that he didn't sound nearly so drained as he did.

The 3rd Child fidgeted about for a moment or so, looking as if his plug suit was a couple sizes too tight. "I…Misato told me about…what Father's doing, and…"

"Yeah," Toji nodded. Then he forced the kind of dumb jock smile that people associated with him in place. "Well, it's not like I can blame you for your father being such a bastard, can I?" Watching as a sad smile played itself across Shinji's face, he then turned towards the Operations Director. "Misato."

"Yes, Toji?" she asked, not at all the impish woman he sometimes encountered when he dropped by her apartment, nor the military lady he knew her to be. Instead, like Ritsuko, she looked like someone who was slowly being crushed by guilt.

Taking a moment to curse Commander Ikari and wonder where laser-guided karma was when you needed it, Toji paused a moment before telling her, "Tell Commander Ikari that…I'm reenlisting with NERV."

"I see." Her face twisting with guilt, Misato shook her head as she studied the boy. "Toji, I…"

"Aw, c'mon! Not you, too!" Rolling his eyes, Toji gave the Operations Director a sharp look before saying, "How many times do I have to say this? It's the Bastard in Chief's fault, not yours! So ease up, already!"

"I'd have to agree with my son there," Mr. Suzuhara broke in. Raising an eyebrow at the jock, he gave him a wry look very similar to his own. "However, Toji, if you're going to remain here at NERV, I'd be careful about how you refer to Commander Ikari from now on. He does not take kindly to people saying stuff like that out in the open."

"Sure thing, Dad," Toji nodded agreeably. "I guess I'll just have to make sure that I stick to saying it behind his back, like everybody else here." As one, all four of them regarded Toji with wide eyes, as if silently asking him what in blazes he was thinking by saying something like that. "Hey, c'mon!" he responded with hands held out before him. "You can't tell me you haven't done it yourselves!"

To his immense satisfaction, Toji watched as his father, Misato, and Ritsuko quickly exchanged glances. "Hmmm…perhaps," Mr. Suzuhara commented. "From time to time."

"Oh, yeah," Misato nodded as she glanced over at Ritsuko.

Nodding, the Head Scientist's smile was more like a grimace than anything else. "Definitely," she muttered, her face hardening, guilt lining her every feature.

_Whew. The doc sure is messed up over this. Not that I can blame her, I guess,_ Toji found himself thinking, knowing full well just how much had gone unsaid that day. And how much she clearly cared for his sister, who had once again been used as a cudgel against him. _Seriously, I wonder if there's any chance I could manage to 'accidentally' step on the ugly bastard man?_

Giving a small, internal laugh at this descriptor of Commander Ikari that had been left on the walls of one of NERV's many restrooms, Toji once again focused on Ritsuko. "So, Doc," he began before casting another look on the metallic shells that had helped him regain his old life. "Shall we get going?"

Her entire body still wracked with guilt, the doctor managed a brief nod. "Of course," Ritsuko said. "Misato, Mr. Suzuhara, if you…if you don't mind, I'll…"

"No problem, Rits," Misato returned. "Guess I'll…see you later, then?"

While the doctor was nodding, Toji's father asked, "Major, if it's all the same with you, I'd like to go with them."

"I understand," Misato nodded. "I've already explained to your supervisor that you'll be late, and…"

"Thank you," Mr. Suzuhara smiled wanly. Then he moved up to his son, and took position at his side. "Ready, son?"

_Not a chance in hell,_ was what Toji thought. Wishing that he felt even a tenth as cool and collected as he put on. "Sure thing," was what he really said. "Lead the way, Doc."

"Alright, then," Ritsuko returned with that same sad voice.

As NERV's Head Scientist started forward, moving like she was slogging her way through molasses, both Suzuhara's followed at a polite distance. As he moved past the others present, Toji looked up at them, and gave them a cocky smile. "Seeya later, Misato-sama. And hey, Shin-man?" The morose 3rd Child looked up sharply. "How about I drop by the Ready Room later? I've been wanting to check it out, ever since we had your big 'Welcome Back' party."

Blinking a few times in surprise, Shinji sniffed quietly and said, "O…okay, Toji."

"You take good care of yourself, Toji-kun," Misato told him in a voice that spoke volumes about how she felt.

"Sure thing," Toji replied as he left them and Unit 03 behind. Moving towards an uncertain future…

* * *

Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, and I was hoping to get more into it, but given the size of it, I decided to end it here. Still, I hope you'll read and review. And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it?

When I was considering the new and improved Unit 03's redesign, I knew right from the get-go that I wanted it to be cool, but at the same time, I wanted it to be fitting with the nature of the beast in question. And given that, currently, the main strategy with the Evas is close combat, as well as the kind of design sported by Unit 05 from the Rebuild movies, I thought this makeover to be very fitting.

I was originally hoping to get more into this chapter. I have a killer action sequence in mind for later, and I was hoping to at least hint at it. But I guess I'll just have to leave it for next chapter. I just hope that it meets with everybody's expectations.

Quathis, Hikari will indeed not be pleased when she finds out who Shinji is truly in love with. And given the many complaints SEELE has made about Gendo in the past, it should come as no surprise that they would try and take greater control of NERV.

Dark Vizard447, I've been considering the possibility of Mana and Mari putting in appearance. As in the previous chapter, the Commander was hopeful that additional pilots and Evas will be forthcoming.

Xardion, what can I tell you? Gendo isn't the Bastard King without good reason.

James, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see which soul ends up in Unit 03.

khanto, thank you for the kind words. And don't worry; you have reviewed before.

RI100014, I'm glad you enjoyed the battle with the 4th Fallen. As for that particular debate you mentioned, you'll excuse me if I prefer not to stick my hand into that particular can of scorpions. I've found that nothing will start an argument faster than a discussion regarding preferred pairings.

Crensler, yup. Gendo considers everyone to be expendable. And woe to him if he pisses off too many people capable of piloting an Evangelion…

Well, now that that's settled, let's get onto the omakes!

Omake 1

"There! Done at last!" Orion declared as he finished pounding away at his keyboard. "It's about time I wrapped up this chapter!"

Sitting back to examine his handiwork, the fanfic writer grumbled about how long it had taken him to get it done. "I can't believe how much trouble I've had with getting new chapters out!" Orion grumbled tiredly. "Trouble with my new studio on the Fourth Wall, craziness with some of the other characters, and then the birthday fiasco…"

Wincing even as he mentioned that disaster, Orion thought back to just how close everything had come to becoming a very _fatal_ adventure for himself…

* * *

"Is everything ready, Rei-chan?" Mr. Lee asked as he checked the preparations for the party he was throwing for his friend Orion.

"Yes Lee-sama. Just a few more names to be added to the guest list," Maid Rei replied as she looked at the list.

"Sweetness. The L.W.O.A. will be here tomorrow for the party," the fanfiction author said with a smile to his loyal servant. "We haven't spoken to each other lately since we're so busy in the real world. So I wanted to do this for him for all his hard work, and give him an early Christmas present."

"I'm sure he will enjoy it," Maid Rei said with her infamous smile.

"The V.B.I.A has been quiet since my Love potion #8 incident, particularly Asuka," Mr. Lee warned with a scowl, which Rei responded with a nod in agreement. "So let's be sure to be careful here. We both know how much she hates Orion. I wouldn't put it past her to try something to spoil his big party!"

A beat later, as if the gods heard his warning, Toji and Kensuke came rushing into his virtual room, their clothes sweaty and ripped.

"Lee-san, we got trouble!" Kensuke panted.

"Yeah, major trouble!" Toji added in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, you two!" Mr. Lee quickly ordered them. "Rei-chan, get these two something to drink. You two, sit down, relax and take a deep breath." As his maid went to get the drinks, the Stooges did as they were told. A few minutes later, the two of them were somewhat more relaxed and nursing their drinks, prompting Mr. Lee to say, "Now then, tell me what's wrong. And keep it short!"

"It's Asuka. She and the V.B.I.A. have kidnapped Orion!" Kensuke said sorrowfully, making the normally calm author pale.

"What?! Impossible! Orion is very careful!" Mr. Lee said as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "Even if the L.W.O.A. isn't here, he wouldn't be caught by those bitches so easily!"

"Well, uh…it's kind of our fault that he got caught." Toji admitted in embarrassment.

"Explain…" Mr. Lee growled with a death glare to the two, making the two gulp in fear.

"Well, we wanted to celebrate his birthday by arranging some dancers for his party," Kensuke nervously explained. "The advertisement said they were beautiful and cheap. But when they came to my house, they ambushed us. When we woke up, Asuka and three women we never saw before were standing over us. They told us to give you this letter. And then they beat us up again before leaving with Orion."

Kensuke said as he got up and handed the letter to Mr. Lee. Taking a deep breath, he read the note. "Hey Lee-baka!" the fanfiction author read aloud. "If you want your precious kohai back, bring those photos of you-know-what along with the negatives to our base at the coordinates listed below in 12 hours. If you refuse or bring any of the L.W.O.A. members to try some stupid rescue, me and my new 'enforcers' will make sure Orion-baka's birthday will be his last!" Rolling his eyes, Mr. Lee groaned and concluded, "Signed, the Great Asuka Langley-Sohryu, Vice president of the V.B.I.A."

After reading the letter, Mr. Lee folded it up with his eyes closed. "We're sorry man!" Toji and Kensuke said in unison as they bowed in apology. "Please forgive us!"

"Don't worry about it, guys. There was nothing you could do," Mr. Lee told them calmly. "Just describe these three women the Red Devil was with."

"One girl had brown hair, was wearing a kimono, and she was kind of flat chested. But she was as scary as Naru and super strong!" Kensuke reported. "The other one was a red haired girl who was wearing an Eva-like body suit and carrying a purple gadget that talked and looked like a ball. But her eyes had an eerie golden glow. The last one had pink hair and was in a wheelchair, but she had a pretty cool dragon tattoo."

"Hmm…Rei-chan, you know what to do." Mr. Lee said as he turned to his servant. With a silent nod, the uzi carrying maid went to her master's computer and accessed his database on known characters in anime. Several minutes later, her analysis was complete.

"Kensuke-san, Toji-san, is this what the three look like?" Maid Rei questioned as she directed them to the screen.

"It's them alright!" Toji said with a slight shiver in his voice. "I'll _never_ forget those three!"

"Damn," Mr. Lee muttered grimly. "This is bad. _Very_ bad…"

"You know who they are, Lee-san?!" Kensuke questioned.

"Sadly, I do," Mr. Lee confirmed while rubbing his chin. "The one with the pink hair is Shiba'i Chuutatsu, a master strategist, but very twisted. The other one with the golden eyes is Nena Trinity. She pilots a Gundam and is pretty cute, but is a complete psycho. And last but not least, the one with the brown hair is someone who has recently become a nemesis of mine, Otae Shimura. All three of them are perfect candidates for joining the V.B.I.A."

"So...what are you going to do?" Kensuke nervously wondered. "Even if you give them the pics and the negatives, Asuka won't release him so easily!"

"If she does it at all!" Toji grimly added. "And don't forget, the V.B.I.A. has a score to settle with you too, Lee-san! This could all be one big trap!"

"I know. That's why I'm not going alone," Mr. Lee smirked.

"But, they said if any of the L.W.O.A. show up, they'll hurt Orion," Kensuke pointed out. "And Mike and a bunch of other fanfiction authors are busy in your world, so they can't help you either."

"Boys, I'm the author of light, darkness and shades of grey. And I've gained many allies throughout my years enjoying anime and manga," Mr. Lee declared with a sly grin. "The Loving Women of Anime is just one group of women I'm affiliated with."

"What do you mean?" Toji asked.

The author started to chuckle darkly as he walked to the phone and started to dial. A minute later, someone picked up. "Hello? Hey there, this is Lee-kun," Mr. Lee explained. "Yeah, the V.B.I.A has a friend of mine hostage and I need your help. Can you gather the others? Sweetness. My Rei and two other guests will be with me. Don't worry, I'll vouch for them. See you soon."

"Who was that, Lee-san?" Kensuke asked as Mr. Lee hung up.

"You'll see soon enough," Mr. Lee cryptically answered. "But first, Rei-chan, let these two take a nap."

"Yes, Lee-sama," Maid Rei obediently answered...before she pointed her Uzi at the Stooges.

"WAAH!" Toji and Kensuke cried out in dismay as they were hit with tranquilizer darts.

_Undisclosed location_

"Ugh…what happened?" Toji groaned as he started to stir.

"Where are we?" Kensuke added as he lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry guys, but it was necessary," Mr. Lee called out as their eyes started to focus. He was sitting in a chair with Maid Rei by his side, along with several others sitting in different chairs. "No one knows of this location, and we have to keep that way. Especially when it comes to the V.B.I.A."

"Looks like they're finally coming to," a young woman with long silver hair calmly stated.

"About damn time," grumbled another woman who was wearing a cut-off tank top, jean shorts and combat boots. "I thought we would never get started."

"Hmph, they were tranquilized," chuckled a classy woman with armor and long red hair. "It couldn't be helped."

"Shall we get started?" calmly asked a young girl in a black and red seifuku with red eyes.

"Yes. Let us begin," Mr. Lee nodded in agreement.

"What's going on here?! Who are these women?!" Toji and Kensuke asked in unison.

"Well, as you know guys, I'm still on indefinite hiatus in the fanfiction world. But I still sharpen my knowledge and skills for my return by enjoying the world of anime and manga. And as I told you, I've gained many allies. The V.B.I.A. may be strong, but I know a group that's even stronger and _scarier_ than they are. But unlike those bitches, they don't need to prove their superiority," Mr. Lee explained as he looked towards a chair that was turned at the head of the table. "Because, simply put, they…are…**_badass_**!"

The table turned and in the chair was a woman with wild reddish orange hair, causing both Stooges to gasp in astonishment. "You…You're…!"

The woman chuckled and then slammed her hand on the table. "I, Kushina Uzumaki, now declare this meeting of the Badass Women of Anime come to order, dattebane!" she fiercely shout. "Let us now recite our motto!"

"We kick ass and take names!" All the women yelled with fire in their eyes.

With a strong nod, Kushina ordered, "Roll call, ladies!"

"Chou'un Shiryu," spoke the silver haired woman.

"Revy…" grumbled the woman in the black tank top grumbled as she lit a cigarette and put her feet on the table.

"Ai Enma…" said the seifuku wearing girl said in a quiet tone.

"Erza Scarlet," declared the red-haired woman in armor.

"Yoko Littner!" declared a sexy and lively woman.

"Hibari Ginza," stated a short, grey-haired woman wearing a red outfit with two gold guns strapped to her back.

"Tokiko Tsumura," called a blue haired girl wearing a seifuku with a scar above her nose.

"Saeko Busujima," declared a purple-haired woman with a bokken.

"Nico Robin," smirked an attractive woman in a cowboy hat said while drinking some wine.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," grinned a woman in a ninja-like orange and black suit mischievously.

"Good! We're all here!" Kushina decreed. "We have a job that our friend Lee-kun needs for us to do. And that's to save a fellow anime lover and teach those little girls in V.B.I.A. some manners, dattebane!"

"As long as I get to kick some ass, bring it on," Revy decided in a laidback tone as she blew some smoke.

"Amen to that, sister!" Ginza said with a high hive to her fellow gunslinger.

"You will. But it won't be a normal ass kicking," Mr. Lee said with an evil grin.

"What do you have in mind, Lee-kun?" Yoruichi asked with piqued curiosity.

Mr. Lee nodded to Maid Rei, who pulled out a small cooler. Opening it, he took out a freshly packed snowball and tossed it in the air with one hand. "Well this is the holiday season. And the holidays just aren't any fun without a little snowball fight. Don't you agree, my friends?" he asked while still juggling the ball in his hand.

The B.W.O.A., as well as Toji and Kensuke all nodded in agreement.

(This omake was a birthday gift from my friend, Mr. Lee. I want to take a moment to thank him, and apologize for taking so long to get it out.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen, Naruto, Black Lagoon, Jigoku Shoujo, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Speed Grapher, Buso Renkin, High School of the Dead, One Piece, Bleach, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 2

As Gendo sat in his office, already scheming his next evil plot, his Sub-Commander walked away to head to his own private chambers. The knowledge of all the horror Gendo had done, as well as what he planned on doing, weighed heavily on his mind. It had gone too far. But no one was in a position to stop either him or SEELE. Him, Dr. Akagi, Misato, the Children, all of them were pawns as far as they were concerned; useful only until they had a use and then discarded soon afterward.

It had to stop.

Sitting in his office, Fuyutsuki sat down and opened his drawer. With a look of determination, he pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

Dialing the number, Fuyutsuki placed the phone to his ears, and was relived when someone picked up almost immediately. "Hello. Xardion's Crossover Reality Service," the person on the other end spoke. "Who's calling?"

"This is Kozo Fuyutsuki," the old professor spoke. "I believe we met once."

"Ah yes. We met some time ago," the other person said. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Fuyutsuki hesitated at first, but something compelled him to tell his tale over the phone. It took some time to tell, but when the story finished, the fanfic writer he was talking to was seething.

"This Gendo guy is pure evil!"

Fuyutsuki nodded. "You once said that…if I had a serious problem on my hands, you would be able to do something to help," he spoke with the air of a man on his deathbed. "Is that true?"

"Oh, you bet there is," the fanfic writer confirmed. "See, my service calls in to characters from across the anime and video game worlds to handle certain…situations. Now, normally, there is a pricing fee, but in this case, it's on me. Besides, I'm sure my people would be happy to dispose of this bastard, just for the fun of it." Chuckling dangerously, the fanfic writer said, "Don't worry about a thing. I can assure you that Gendo will be sorry."

Frowning, Fuyutsuki asked, "But...what about SEELE?"

"Don't worry. Leave everything to me," the fanfic writer assured him, another dangerous laugh echoing his words. With a thank from the older man, Xardion soon hung up his phone and started thinking.

"Now...who can I contact for this...?" the fanfic writer wondered before divine inspiration struck. "Ah! I know just the guy..."

* * *

Later that evening, Gendo Ikari made ready to leave his office after thinking up another way to torment all of his subordinates for his ultimate goal. When he tried to open the door, it refused to open for him. He tried several times to open. "Damned maintenance workers. Always slacking off," he growled beneath his breath before he started pounding on the door. "And where's that secretary of mine?! If she left early, she's going to -!"

"Ikari Gendo..." came a voice. To Gendo's surprise, it came from behind him. The Commander of NERV turned around, not liking this in the least. From the far corner of the office, a black robed figure stepped forward. His body was still covered in the shadow, but the glare of strange red eyes peered through the dark.

For the first time in more years than he could remember, Gendo felt a semblance of fear, but he refused to let it show. "Who are you?" The figure said nothing and the red eyes disappeared, indicating that whoever it was closed their eyes. Gendo felt ire at this man intrusion and glared at him. "I demand...!"

But the red eyes appeared again…and Gendo's office disappeared.

The Commander gasped as he looked wildly about, trying to make sense of what was happening. Where his office once was, there was nothing but empty air. Then Gendo discovered something else; he was completely immobile. He tried to move, but couldn't, and soon he realized why; he was currently hanging from a cross, identical to the one upon which Lilith was crucified. Hanging above a sea of LCL.

Fear gaining greater ground on him, Gendo looked about, and saw the man he knew to be responsible for this standing on empty air, still looking at him. Outside of the gloom of his office, Gendo see the intruder's features more clearly Long black hair flowed down the figure's face, which Gendo could only see a half of the man's face, with the lower half shrouded by the same black robe that was patterned with red clouds. He wore a headband with a metal plate, with what looked like a leaf with a deep scrape across it.

"What is this?!" Gendo demanded hatefully.

The figure spoke in the same quiet, chilling voice he had used before. "This is the Tsukuyomi. Here, time, space, even physical mass, is all under my control..."

"And what do…you…want…?" Gendo tried to demand, but was cut short when four other figures appeared, rising up from the obscene sea of LCL. One by one, the horrifying figures of Evangelions 00, 01, 02, and 03 three appeared, LCL running down them like blood. As one, the four biomechanical monstrosities approached, and commenced Gendo's punishment.

For 72 hours, Gendo Ikari was ripped to pieces and eaten by the four Evangelions over and over again. All the while he was still conscious and aware through it all. All the while Itachi Uchiha watched with a sense of deep satisfaction.

* * *

The next day, Gendo Ikari was found in a deep coma. Despite the best efforts of NERV Medical, he was completely unresponsive, and showed no signs of regaining consciousness. No sign of the intruder responsible for his condition was ever found.

With Gendo unable to carry out his duty, SEELE decided that they would have to have someone new take over NERV operations and continue in their scenario. But they weren't going to get that far…

* * *

"This is the first time we've had to assemble like this," one of the members of SEELE commented as he greeted one of his fellows. "Meeting in real life, rather than via hologram."

"Indeed," another member agreed. Looking over towards the cybernetic head of SEELE, he added, "I must say, I was surprised that you request for us to meet this way, Keel."

"Excuse me?" Keel replied, looking as surprised as possible beneath his cybernetic visor. "I made no such request. On the contrary, it was you all that decided on this meeting."

One by one, the other members of SEELE looked at each other in confusion. Finally, one of them turned to Keel and sputtered out, "But…but we did no such thing!"

* * *

While the twelve members of SEELE argued about, they soon realized that they had been set up. That someone must have hacked their computers and given them all false messages to assemble together in one building, which was unoccupied, save for them. However, they realized all of this too late, for high in the skies above them, a mechanical form hovered in the skies. The massive mecha was designed to look like an armored Angel, and was holding a massive blaster rifle in its hands.

With the entirety of SEELE completely unaware of their impending doom, Wing Zero opened fired on the building they were. The beam of blazing destruction pierced the building right down to its base, blowing it sky high in an instant. As the ashes and smoke of the incinerated members of SEELE floated in the sky, Wing Zero turned and flew away, with its pilot smiling inside.

"Mission complete..."

(And this omake was a gift from Xardion. Thanks a bunch, and again, sorry to take so long in getting it out.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gundam Wing, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


	26. The Stakes Are Raised

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything associated with it. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 26: The Stakes Are Raised

As Toji sat in one of the examining rooms within NERV Medical, he couldn't help but glance about the room nervously, twiddling his fingers and making other gestures of impatience. Anything he could do to physically busy himself as he and his father waited for Ritsuko to return.

Anything to keep from thinking of the ugly realities that he had discovered that day. Thinking of the bio-mechanical titan that they had resurrected...and the circumstances that made doing so necessary.

_Me...piloting again..._ Toji thought warily, trying to ignore the way his insides were knotting themselves up at the simple thought of it all. Thinking of how he had first become involved with NERV. Of how much simpler things had been back then.

When a NERV representative had broached the offer, it had seemed like a no-brainer to Toji. If he chose to become a pilot, he would not only bring in better money for his family, but his sister would be transferred to NERV Medical, and would receive the best medical care available. A chance to be able to walk again. And considering that the alternative was to do nothing and let Rika be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life, in Toji's eye, that was no choice at all.

He had been wary, of course. Toji was painfully aware that the war with the Angels was deadly serious. If the accident that had resulted in Rika's hospitalization had taught him anything, it was that war was an ugly, deadly business, no matter what Kensuke and his fellow otakus might claim. So while the jock had been as quick to watch the battles and cheer on the Evas and their pilots as the next guy, he knew that victory wasn't guaranteed by any stretch of the imagination, and even if the day was won, that victory could well carry a heavy price. But at the same time, he had seen a couple of the Angels that had marched upon Tokyo-3, had talked to Shinji about the battles and heard Asuka's boasts, and while he knew that the life of an Eva pilot would be dangerous, he had come to the conclusion that it would ultimately be nothing that couldn't be handled.

At that time, he had had a confidence that was born partly of ignorance. But Toji was no longer ignorant. He knew as never before just how dangerous things could and would be for him as a designated Child. And as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't help but feel a chill of fear creeping through him as he thought about what he was getting himself into again. The fears he had felt when Ritsuko had escorted him to see the rebuilt Unit 03 still with him, even more prominent than before. And as those fears poisoned his thoughts, he couldn't help but thinking of what was to come. The battles he knew he would have to fight, battles that could...

_No! Dammit, no!_ Toji grimaced as he clenched his fists, wishing he could take these errant thoughts and rip them out with his own two hands. _Don't even go there, okay?!_

As he tried to keep those fears at bay, Toji tried to think of reasons why the accident that had nearly claimed his life wouldn't happen again. He thought of the newly rebuilt Unit 03, the powerful new blades and equipment it sported, making it visibly so much more powerful than before. He thought of the precautions that NERV would likely be taking in the future, to prevent a similar catastrophe from happening again.

But none of that worked. Because Toji also knew that it wouldn't take a repeat of the incident that had nearly claimed his life to end with his gruesome demise. And he was also painfully aware of how quickly these most recent Angels had been coming, and even worse, how bizarre and dangerous they had been. And perhaps worst of all, he had heard about that one Angel that had very nearly brought NERV to its knees, the one that had effortlessly crushed both Rei and Asuka, and very nearly cost Shinji his life. A monster that was so terrible that, while much of the details had been kept top secret, there had been no concealing the fact that Shinji had disappeared for a month after the battle. And as the jock thought these things, he found himself massaging the metal of his cast, all the while his imagination went to work, conjuring up images of...

_Dammit! I just said _don't _go there!_ Toji shouted at himself, once again forcing these things to the side. But even as he did so, he knew this wouldn't last. Those niggling fears and concerns weren't going to just go away, no matter what happened. _Man...I've gotta do something..._

Toji's first impulse was to look around the examining room, trying to find something to distract himself with. It was a search that lasted all of a few seconds; the room was colored in the typical washboard white such places were typically painted in. There was the bed he was sitting on, the chair his father was occupying, a medicine cabinet against the far wall, an empty table, and a few charts and what-have-you occupying the walls. As boring as boring got, and completely useless for distracting the jock from his inner demons. Except for one thing.

"So, uh...Dad?" Toji began uncertainly, not even certain what it was he wanted to talk about. Only caring about filling the awful silence that filled that room.

"What is it?" Mr. Suzuhara replied, the cloud of gloom shadowing his features as he met his son's gaze making it clear that he shared Toji's feelings about this situation.

"There's...something I need to ask you about..." Toji eventually admitted as he gathered his thoughts together. Once again sorting out everything that had turned his entire world on its head in the span of half an hour. "You...you knew that the doc...that she'd fixed my Eva, right?"

"I'd heard about it, yes," Mr. Suzuhara confirmed with a shallow nod. Then he gave a rueful curl of his lip and added, "As much as things are supposed to be kept top secret around here, there's no stopping the gossip mongers."

"Then...you must've figured...I mean...you had to have least thought that they might...that Shin-man's old man might..." Toji continued, his stomach knotting up at this attempt to put what he was feeling into words. "So...why didn't you say something? You could've -!"

"No, I couldn't have. Not without possibly losing my job." Starting at the way his father cut him off, the jock sat there with his mouth slightly open as Mr. Suzuhara gave a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to put my employment ahead of you, son, but...you and I both know how hard it is to find something that pays decently these days. And I...I couldn't risk putting your future _and _Rika's at risk." As Toji furrowed his brows, his father again gave a rueful half-smile. "We both know what kind of man Commander Ikari is. And how well he _doesn't _tolerate security leaks."

"Hmph. Tell me about it," Toji was soon forced to admit, recalling the events that followed the battle with the 4th Angel. How after being rescued by Shinji and Unit 01, he and Kensuke had been kept within the depths of NERV for a time afterwards, kept in solitary as Section 2 debriefed them, which essentially consisted of making it very clear that if they wanted to keep certain body parts where they were, than they would say nothing about what they had seen to anybody.

"Now...was I suspicious? Did I suspect that they might call you back to NERV?" Mr. Suzuhara continued in a thoughtful manner. "Of course I was. In fact, I was terrified by the possibility. But at the time, that's all it was; a possibility. And I didn't want to worry you until it was something _more _than a possibility." With a tired snort of a laugh, he then muttered, "Besides, after everything that had happened, I was worrying enough for the both of us."

Not doubting his father's word, Toji nodded to himself as he considered what was being said. And ultimately, he found it made sense that his father didn't want to say something until he knew anything for certain. But even so, even understanding Mr. Suzuhara's reasoning and the position he was in, the fact that he would withhold information such as this was an unsettling prospect for Toji. And one he wasn't sure that he was capable of articulating, or if he even wanted to give voice to it.

Which is why he was relieved when the examining room door opened, revealing a welcome figure that immediately distracted him from this quandary. "Sorry to keep you two waiting," Ritsuko declared, bustling in with a good-sized toolkit in one hand, and a large, silvery suitcase in the other. "Whoever used this thing last didn't put back where it was supposed to be."

"No need to apologize, Doctor. I'm familiar with that sort of thing," Mr. Suzuhara commented in a knowing manner. Pausing to glance over at Toji, who groaned deep in his throat.

Fortunately enough, both glance and groan were lost on the doctor, who nodded absently. "I don't doubt it. NERV certainly seems to have more than its share of gremlins," Ritsuko declared as she set the kit down on the table. Pausing to open it, she spent a few seconds rifling through it before drawing out a power screwdriver. "You ready, Toji?"

Studying the tool Ritsuko held, Toji frowned slightly before looking down at the casts that hid his left arm and leg, and felt his insides twist about. He thought back to when he had still been trapped in a hospital room, attached to the special growth tanks that had begun the regeneration of his lost arm and leg. Unable to move from his bed, unable to even take care of his body's most basic needs without the help of special hospital machines. A prisoner in his own body, until the day that the Head Scientist had first shown him the casts, had explained how they would finish the job the tanks had started, all while allowing him to move about on his own. Allow him to start reclaiming his life.

Toji had watched with a sense of fear and concern as a series of mechanical arms slowly, carefully assembled the components for the casts within the tanks, building them around the bones and simple soft tissues that were growing around them. All the while Ritsuko worked nearby, reassuring him in a cool, confident voice he didn't have to worry. That she knew exactly what she was doing, and that there was no way that she would let this procedure destroy the bare limbs that were slowly growing back.

Ritsuko's skills had lived up to her words, and when he was finally free of those tanks, Toji had found himself smiling at the thought that, one day, he would be free of the casts as well. He would finally be whole once again, as if the disaster with Unit 03 and the 13th Angel had never happened.

But Toji had never imagined that he would again be in this predicament, faced with the prospect of again piloting the titan Ritsuko had somehow raised from the dead. He never imagined how much those events would continue to gnaw at him, plaguing his thoughts and eating away at his confidence, filling his sleep with hideous nightmares drawn from that event. And he never would have imagined how much he would grow to appreciate the metal sheathes he now wore, one of which had helped protect him during the most recent attack, and allow him to save another man's life.

_But you can't wear these things forever, dummy!_ Toji told himself, trying once more to force aside his own feelings. _You've got to get them off so you can get back in gear, get training! Be ready to...to pilot...again..._

Wincing as his thoughts deteriorated as they once again wended to a future filled with uncertainty and danger, Toji found that this was quite possibly the best reason of all to _not _have the casts removed. Those instinctual fears causing him to tense up somewhat, but even as this happened, he focused on the image of a tiny girl, one that he had failed before. He took that image and shoved it right in the ugly faces of his fears and self-centered survival instincts.

He had failed Rika once. Toji would not allow himself to do so again.

A hesitant groan escaping his lips as he instinctively massaged the cold, smooth metal that had nursed him back to health, Toji forced himself to nod. "Ready when...ever you are, Doc."

A tiny smile appearing on her lips, Ritsuko answered, "Okay, then. I'm going to need you to lie down now."

"Okay," Toji reluctantly answered. Taking a deep breath, he forced his rigid form to relax, at least enough for him to swing up and around on the bed, positioning himself so that his left side and the casts were presented to Ritsuko. "How's that?"

"Perfect." Not wasting any time, Ritsuko came up alongside of Toji, and moved down to his leg. "Now, this will only take a few minutes, but I need you to stay perfectly still for me. Alright?"

"Got it," Toji nodded, grabbing hold of the bed's surface with his right hand. Unable to tear his eyes from Ritsuko, he watched as she rolled up the pants les that concealed much of the cast. Once that was done, she then took the power screwdriver and fitted it with a tip to fit the well-hidden bolts that held the protective casts in place. As soon as she was satisfied the tool was ready, she slid it over one of the bolts and began removing it.

Wincing at the sound that he felt more than heard, Toji gulped and wished he didn't feel as nervous as he did. Wished that he didn't feel the power tool vibrating his very bones, that he felt like something other than a snail that was about to pulled out of its shell. Forcing himself to look away from Ritsuko as she labored to pull away that shell, and again did his best to distract himself from what was happening to him. "So, uh...tell me something, Doc," the jock started somewhat nervously. "Uh...I'm officially back as the 4th Child, right?"

"That's right," Ritsuko confirmed in a low voice. "Misato's taking care of the formal paperwork right now." Then she paused in her labors and stood up straighter to look Toji in the eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...my dad and I were talking while we were waiting. You know...just stuff," Toji explained, deciding it would be better not to rehash the situation. Not when it was obvious that his father felt guilty about having to withhold such information. "And...anyway, we were talking about some of the craziness that's been happening lately. Especially with these latest Angels, and - ack!"

The instant the word 'Angels' has escaped Toji's lips, Ritsuko had lost focus on her task. The power tool she was using slipped off the bolt she had been in the process of removing and struck the cast itself, resulting in the jock being jarred by the sudden impact and vibrations like a dentist's drill, only much stronger and being driven into his knee. "Oh!" the doctor started, jerking back a bit and shooting her patient an apologetic look. "Uh...sorry, Toji. I didn't...mean, I..."

"Yeah, uh...I kinda figured that out..." Toji replied in joking fashion, taken aback by Ritsuko's reaction. Frowning as he took in her expression, the wariness she now wore, he sat up and looked over at his father. And frowned when he saw that the elder Suzuhara had lowered his eyes somewhat, his posture that of someone who didn't want to talk about something. "Uh..." Toji hesitated, glancing between the two adults present as his stomach proceeded to tie itself in knots at the bad feeling he was getting. "Am I...missing something here?"

Ritsuko and Mr. Suzuhara exchanged a look, one that deepened Toji's unease. "Yes, you are, I'm afraid," Toji's father admitted with a hint of shame. "It's...one of those things that I'm not allowed to talk about at the dinner table."

Toji opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but was cut off when Ritsuko said, "And it's something you're going to have to know about now." As the jock swung his gaze towards the scientist, she angled her gaze at Mr. Suzuhara. "Would you like me to tell him?"

Mr. Suzuhara offered a shrug. "Might as well. You probably understand this whole mess a lot better than someone in my pay grade."

Nodding, Ritsuko again turned her focus to Toji. "Alright, then. You were wondering why these last few Angels were acting so strangely?" The jock responded with a quick nod. "Well, there's a very good reason for that, I'm afraid; they weren't Angels."

This statement struck fell on Toji's head like an N2, the explosion of which left him momentarily unable to do so much as think. And in its wake, there was no sound, no movement. Nothing as the two adults watched him struggle to comprehend what had just been said. A struggle that Toji ultimately failed, and with sound that was a cross between a cough and a laugh, he looked back and forth between them. "Wh-what do you mean, they _weren't_ Angels?! They _had _to be!" Again, Toji swung his gaze between the two of them, took in their somber expressions, and felt his concerns grow. "I mean...wh-what else...could they have been?"

"A synthetic form of life based upon the Angels, Toji," Ritsuko informed him flatly. "Monsters created by human beings like us. Creatures that we call the Fallen."

"Fallen - _synthetic?!"_ Toji spat out, his mind latching onto that word and focusing on it like a laser. "You mean - somebody _made _these damned monsters?!"

"That's right. And before you start asking questions, let me explain what we know about these things so far." Meeting Toji's eyes, Ritsuko gave him a slight smile and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Now, lie down and let me work. And I'll tell you everything we know about these things so far."

"You mean 'everything that isn't classified up the wazoo', right?" Toji replied, only half-joking.

Chortling somewhat at this, Ritsuko shrugged. "Pretty much," she somberly admitted. "Now please, lie back down. I still have a lot to do here before I can get these things off." Toji opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get out so much as a syllable, the doctor placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "Just lie down, okay? I _can _talk and work at the same time."

Forced onto his back and too confused to protest it, Toji looked up at Ritsuko for a while before mentally throwing up his arms in defeat. "Alright, fine," he muttered sourly as he forced himself to lie back down. "You know me; I never question doctor's orders."

"And you have no idea how much I appreciate that," Ritsuko quipped as she returned her attention to the task at hand. "Now, let's see...I know you have to be aware that Shinji and Misato weren't at their apartment for a while right?" Toji made an affirmative noise and gave a slight nod to this, again trying to ignore the sensation of the power screwdriver dismantling his leg cast one bolt at a time. "Did you hear why?"

"Not exactly," Toji admitted. "I mean, I heard about a battle and the devil's Eva getting trashed, but -" Comprehension exploding in his mind, the jock very nearly sat up when he realized what Ritsuko was talking about. "Wait a sec, Doc...are you saying that the thing that did that was one of those...Fallen things?"

"Precisely. That was what we now refer to as the 1st Fallen," Ritsuko confirmed as she removed a bolt and started in on another. "And each of the apparent 'Angels' that have attacked since then have also been more of these Fallen."

His eyes widening as he struggled to comprehend what was being told him, Toji then blurted out, "But _why?!_ Who the hell would cook up these things, and -?!"

His voice falling flat from the sheer absurdity of this revelation, Toji could do nothing but listen as Ritsuko answered his unfinished question. "We don't know who's responsible for this, Toji, let alone why they are sending these creatures against us. All we know is that these creatures are every bit as dangerous as a real Angel, and they are fully capable of exploiting the vulnerabilities in both the Evas and their support systems."

His stomach twisting in knots at this revelation, Toji grimaced and placed his metal-covered left hand to his forehead. "You really know how to inspire confidence in a guy, Doc," he muttered unhappily. "So what you're saying as that these are not only as nasty as the Angels, but they're a lot smarter, too?"

"I wouldn't say the Fallen themselves are smarter, Toji. But they are guided by a human intelligence, and that makes them extremely dangerous." The jock was about to ask something when he felt something drop away from his leg. Jolting at the strange, unnatural sensation, it was all he could do not to fling himself into a seated position. "There we go. One down, one to go," Ritsuko declared with an air of satisfaction even as Toji realized that his leg felt cold, that he could feel air about it. A feeling that grew more pronounced as he felt soft, nimble hands lifting more metal away from his restored leg. "Would you care to take a look?"

His insides still twisting about uneasily, Toji nodded and forced himself into a seated position. As soon as he did so, he looked down at his bare leg...and felt his jaw fall open in shock.

In terms of structure, his restored leg looked more-or-less as it should. Muscle definition, bone structure, everything looked pretty much as it should. But the skin that covered it was an appalling sight for him. It was pale and pasty in appearance, almost a grayish color. It was sopping wet and slimy, and had a texture like a shriveled raisin.

As Toji's eyes ballooned in shock, his father rose up from his seat and examined the hideous condition of the bare flesh. "Uh, Dr. Akagi?" Mr. Suzuhara began, sounding pretty much like Toji felt. "Are you _sure _we shouldn't put that cast back on? I -"

"Don't worry, you two," Ritsuko broke in, glancing between the two Suzuharas with a slight smile, looking as if she had seen this coming. "I realize that it might not look good right now, but don't you forget that the regenerated skin has never been exposed to air or sunlight. And up until now, it's been soaking in LCL as it's grown. As a result, the skin cells are bloated from oversaturation." Giving Toji a look of reassurance, the faux-blonde went on to say, "It'll take a little time, as well as some sunshine, but in a couple weeks, you won't be able to tell where the old skin ends and the new skin begins."

"Ugh...I sure hope you're right, Doc," Toji groaned as he prodded at his leg with his right forefinger. Wincing at how spongy it felt, as well as how sensitive it was to the touch. "Because, right now, I'm really feeling a snail out of its shell."

This statement garnered a mild chuckle from the doctor. "I suppose that's only natural, all things considered," Ritsuko admitted as she cleared away the parts of the cast she had dismantled. "Now, lie back down. I still need to get the other cast off."

Wincing at this, Toji paused to glance down at the strong, protective metal shell that still covered his left arm, and imagined the flesh beneath looking as horrid as that of his leg, and gave a slight shudder at this. More than ever, he wanted to leave that place, to keep the shell that had protected him and helped him heal that much more.

But even as he experienced these fearful sensations, Toji heaved a deep breath, and reminded himself that there could be no retreat from this. He needed to have his cast removed. He needed to be able to pilot again. Rika and possibly many others depended on this. And so he ignored the chill running down his spine, the way his muscles trembled like jelly, and with a wan nod, forced himself to again lay down. "So, uh...talk to me, Doc," the jock got out, looking away from the cast. Not wanting to watch as this final bit of protection was peeled away from his body. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Quite a bit, actually," Ritsuko admitted as she again set to work. "In fact, you'll probably need a formal briefing in order to catch up with everything that's been happening around here. There's been a lot of craziness since the Fallen started showing up."

Doing his best to ignore the way the power screwdriver made his bones shake, Toji nodded his understanding. "I'll bet. But...you can tell me _something_ now. Right, Doc?"

"Well, what would you like me to tell you about?" Ritsuko asked in a reasonable fashion.

"Hmm...how about Shin-man and Misato?" Toji soon asked.

A beat passed before Ritsuko asked, "What about them?"

"Well, I heard that they'd gotten hurt during the fight with that Angel - I mean, Fallen," Toji explained, suffering a pang as he forced himself to remember the newly learned origins of this enemy. "And Rei told me that they'd been in the hospital, but when they got back...well, Shin-man, he didn't look like he'd gotten messed up or anything." Then the jock gave a mild snort. "Hell, he looked like he was in better shape than he was before."

"I...see," Ritsuko hesitantly answered. "And...I take it you want to know what exactly happened?"

"Well...it'd be nice," Toji replied in a semi-sarcastic fashion. "I mean...I never even found out why he was gone for a whole month after that other battle! And I might be just a dumb jock, but even _I _can tell when somebody's trying to _not _give me a straight answer!"

"I'm sure you can," Ritsuko murmured around the sound of another bolt being unscrewed. "And you're right, Toji; there's a lot about both incidents that have been kept secret. And I don't blame you for wanting answers." A beat passed, followed by a heavy sigh. "However, I don't think that now would be a good time to talk about them."

"Why not?" Toji wondered in a somewhat derisive manner. "What, it is classified over a pilot's pay grade?"

"It's nothing like that," Ritsuko quickly reassured him. "But...well, the events responsible for both incidents were extremely complicated, as well as unpleasant. And...I think it would be best if we discussed what happened with Shinji and Misato present. I'd rather not be talking about it behind their backs."

It took only a moment for Toji to decide he didn't like the sound of that. He had already suspected that something ugly and possibly very weird had happened to his friend and Misato, and this latest bit of hesitation from Ritsuko was all but confirmation that there was a lot more nastiness going down than he knew. "Sounds pretty nasty," he finally muttered, reaching for some additional confirmation. "Huh, Dad?"

"It _is_ nasty, Toji. A whole lot of ugly business," Mr. Suzuhara promptly admitted. "And there's a whole lot that you need to be brought up to speed on."

"Agreed," Ritsuko chimed in as she worked. "I think a formal briefing would be in order, so we can give you a thorough explanation. And it would give you a chance to ask any questions you want answered."

"At this point, I'm not even sure what questions I should ask, let alone if I want them answered," Toji muttered somberly. "But...okay. If you think that a briefing's the way to do it..."

"I do." The sound of a bolt falling away punctuated this response, leading to a brief silence as Ritsuko moved to the next one. "I'll talk to Misato and Shinji later, arrange a meeting with them. Then we can all sit down and get you caught up on everything that's been happening."

Toji wasn't particularly satisfied by this answer, but at the same time, he found himself being inwardly grateful for this bit of a reprieve. So much had happened that morning, revelations that had left his mind reeling in shock. And ultimately, he found the idea of not having to deal with all of the changes his return to NERV would bring all at once an immense relief. "Works for me, Doc," he finally told her. "So, uh...anything else you want to -?"

The sound and sensation of metal falling away cut Toji off, as well as the return of sensations he had experienced just a short time ago. Jolted by these things, he looked about, and suffered a pang when he saw Ritsuko lifting away some of the metal shell from his arm. "All done," the doctor proclaimed with a clear sense of pride. Pausing to brush her bangs out of her eyes, she then reached down to the sections of metal that were now hanging loosely about Toji's left arm and began pulling them away. "So what do you think?"

Looking down at his newly revealed arm, wincing when he saw that it looked every bit as repellent as his newly revealed left leg, Toji groaned heavily as he sat up. Pausing to examine his bare left arm, he ran his right hand up and down it, testing the muscle tone, all the while frowning in disgust at how his skin felt. "Well...I guess everything's fine," he finally, reluctantly admitted, despite feeling that the analogy of being like a snail out of its shell was more accurate than ever. Then he looked up to see Ritsuko picking up the individual pieces of the dismantled cast and started putting them inside the silver case she had brought. "But I have to be honest here, Doc," he finally admitted as he looked at the plated metal that had done so much for him, "I miss that thing already."

Pausing in her works, Ritsuko have the young man a smile. "I think I understand. But don't forget that we're talking about millions of yen in micro-circuitry and biotechnology here!" the doctor commented, holding up a section of the cast for Toji to study, giving him a good look at the inner workings that had enabled the cast to help give him back his life. "I'm afraid that isn't the sort of thing we could let you keep. Not with our budget problems."

"I know, I know," Toji replied, unable to stop himself from watching as, piece by piece, the protective casts disappeared into the silver case. Heaving a heavy sigh of loss, the jock forced himself to look Ritsuko in the face. "So...tell me, Doc...what's next?"

"Well...the first thing I have to do is get these components back into safe storage," Ritsuko admitted as she continued to pack up the components of the cast. "And then we'll need to get you fitted for your new plug suit, and..."

"Fitted?" Toji broke in, raising an eyebrow at the faux-blonde. "What, don't you have my measurements from the last time, Doc?" Then he gave a wry grin and gestured at himself. "Or have I put on some weight since last time?"

To Toji's immense surprise and satisfaction, Ritsuko's first response to this was to go into a light burst of laughter. "Only in the right places, Toji, I assure you." After a few more titters, the doctor settled down and went on to say, "But I'd rather make certain that your new suit will fit you properly. It's going to be a lot more complicated than your previous issue, thanks to the modifications to Unit 03. And with a plug suit like this, I'd rather take the time to do everything right than to have to go back and try again!"

"Oh," Toji returned, momentarily uncertain. As he considered the matter for a while, recalling what Ritsuko had told her about Unit 03, as well as how he would be able to control its new equipment, he found himself somewhat chagrined. "Uh, yeah. I guess I can't blame you for that, Doc." A beat passed as the two of them looked at each other, after which the doctor chuckled again. "Hey, what - what is it?" Toji wondered perplexedly. "Did I make a joke without even realizing it?"

"Not exactly." A few chuckles sounded in Ritsuko's throat before she explained, "It's just that - with all the people I have questioning my decisions or demanding explanations as to why I'm doing something the way I am, it's actually refreshing to have someone accept what I'm saying so easily."

Blinking a few times at this, Toji ultimately shrugged. "Well, what can I tell ya, Doc?" he wondered with a sense of mirth. "You're the genius here, not me."

Again, Ritsuko chuckled. "And I appreciate the vote of confidence as well." Exhaling softly, the faux-blonde bent down and closed the silvery case. "However, I also happen to be a _busy _genius as well. And I have lot to get done today, so if you two will -"

"Uh, hold up for a moment, Dr. Akagi." Starting at the sound of the elder Suzuhara's voice, both Toji and Ritsuko paused to look in his direction. "Excuse me, son?" Mr. Suzuhara began with a raised eyebrow and a meaningful smile. "Wasn't there something _else _you wanted to talk to the doctor about?" A beat passed before he added, "Something you wanted to _give _her?"

At the word 'give', comprehension fell down upon Toji like a brick wall, leaving him groaning in dismay and wanting to bash his head against said wall. "Oh, right! Thanks, Dad!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ritsuko wondered, looking blankly between the two of them with a look of perplexity. "Toji...?"

Jumping down to the floor, Toji started rummaging about his pants pockets with his right hand. "Well, Doc...it's like this," he explained, all the while wondering where in blazes the object of his search could have disappeared to. "I - I mean, Rika and me - we - you've done so much for us, and - well...I just wanted to thank you and all, so - ah ha!" With a barking laugh of triumph, Toji fished out the tiny little jewelry case that had done such a fine job of wedging itself into the depths of his back pocket. "Anyway, I...I know it's not much, but...I...just wanted you to have this."

Ritsuko let out a gasp of shock as she took in the small case before her. "Toji!" she gaped, her eyes wide as she looked from the case to the jock. "You...you didn't have to do that..."

"Hey, I - I know that!" Toji immediately retorted in a somewhat gruff, defensive manner. "But...well, I just wanted to, that's all." After a moment of looking from the tiny gift to the woman he was giving it too, he felt some of his forced bravado wane, leading him to say, "Now...I know it ain't much, but...I..."

Clearly dumbstruck, Ritsuko just stood there, looking at the jock for a time before her lips curled upwards. "That's alright. I accept," the doctor replied, gently taking the small case from Toji's hand. Holding it up to her eyes, she studied it for a moment before carefully popping it open, at which point her eyes and mouth also popped open. "Toji...!"

Feeling his cheeks burn a bit, Toji shuffled on his feet somewhat. "I...I talked to Shin-man, and he said you had a thing for cats," he explained, painfully aware of just how lame he sounded. "Anyway, I was looking for something that you'd like, and...well..."

"Like?!" Ritsuko replied, lowering the case enough so that everyone could see the contents; a pair of earrings silvery, ring-shaped earrings, each with a small, ornate cat lounging in the center of them. "Toji, they're _prefect!_ I _love them!"_

"Uh...you do?" Toji got out, not just a bit surprised by this enthusiastic response. When he had found them at the store and gotten them at a discount price, he had at best expected for Ritsuko to say that it was a very nice gift.

While Toji was deciding that, while he was surprised by this turn of events , he wasn't going to complain about the doctor's enthusiasm, Ritsuko declared, "Here, let me put them on!" Moving to set the case down on the nearby table, she then deftly removed the earrings she was currently wearing, and after a bit of puttering around, replaced them with the cat earrings Toji had given her. Once she had done so, she held up her head in a profile, giving Toji a good view of one side of her head, then the other, with the earrings seeming to dance in delight. "What do you think?"

Again, somewhat thrown by the fact that the responsible, often somber and always serious scientist responding to a pair of a earrings like a girl getting a Sweet Sixteen present, Toji was left floundering for a good response. "Um...well, you look great, Doc!" Then Toji winced as he realized just how he had sounded, and corrected, "I mean, they look great. On you, that is." Still unsatisfied with this answer, he pressed his lips together and tried again. "I - what I mean is that -!"

Stopped by the sound of his father laughing, Toji looked dumbly towards Mr. Suzuhara, who smiled knowingly and stated, "What I think my son is trying to say, Dr. Akagi, is that he's glad that his little gift to you was such a hit." Then the elder Suzuhara eyed Toji and asked, "Isn't that right?"

"Uh...um, right, Dad!" Toji replied. He then returned his focus to the doctor, and gave another lame shrug. "I mean...I just...I wanted to do something for you. After all...you've done so much for us, and...I just wanted you to know...how much I appreciate that."

"Well, _I _certainly appreciate that, and your gift," Ritsuko assured him. "Now, I'm gonna go take care of this stuff...and show off my new little kitties while I'm at it!" Still smiling, the doctor pent her old earrings in the jewelry case and placed it in her coat pocket. Then she bent down to collect both the tool kit and the silvery case. "And as soon as I'm done with that, I'll be back to get you fitted for your new plug suit."

"I'll be right here, waitin' for you, Doc," Toji replied, to which Ritsuko nodded thoughtfully before exiting the room. Leaving the jock to look down at his bare left arm and leg, at skin that was already slowly drying. And though he still felt ill at ease without the protective casts, the gratitude he felt for everything Ritsuko had done remained as well.

* * *

As Ritsuko made her way through the labyrinthine networks of halls that was NERV, the smile that had so naturally erupted on her face when she had seen Toji's gift slowly faded. Driven away as a weight far greater than that of the two cases she carried in her hands settling down upon her shoulders. A weight that grew as the doctor pictured what had just happened a few minutes ago, and felt the unsubstantial weight of the earrings Toji had given her.

_I...I can't believe that he...!_ Ritsuko thought as she walked along, images of the normally brash jock shifting uneasily about on his feet still with her. Seeing in her mind how uncertain he had been about the simple, lovely gift he had given her, how clearly important it had been that she had liked his token of appreciation, and at the same time, that this simple gift was all he could really give her. _He...he has no idea how much...how much this means...!_

Emotions welling up despite her best efforts to keep them down and out of the way of the rational thought processes of a proper scientist, Ritsuko thought back over her own life, a life in which such clear appreciation was a rarity to say the least. Growing up in the shadow of her mother, friends had always been something that the scientist had had precious few of. She couldn't even remember her father, let alone remember her mother making any mention of him, or why Ritsuko had grown up without him. All she had known during her life was growing up with Naoko, and that life had been a sterile one.

Naoko Akagi's first and foremost concern was her work as a scientist. Everything else in her life was a secondary concern to her, and that had included Ritsuko herself as well, leaving the younger Akagi more often than not to fend for herself. And despite the fact that Naoko would at times would blame herself for this, she never made any effort to change her ways. With the only thing that she really focused on helping Ritsuko improve was her mind, her studies, her grades at school. And thus these things had become the focus of the younger Akagi woman's life, to the exclusion of virtually everything else.

As a result, Ritsuko's social skills suffered, and the people she considered as friends were few and far between. She had grown up with few friends, few gifts and expressions of appreciation for anything she had done. And while this had not bothered her at the time, as she looked back at her life now, she found herself realizing what she had missed. Especially now, after so many years laboring at NERV. Years in which she had found herself more and more isolated, both by her work...and the hideous secrets that had become her world. Secrets that stained her soul that much more every single day.

_I don't deserve this..._ Ritsuko found herself thinking as her emotions shifted direction, giving rise to memories of the things she had been party to since the day she had become Head Scientist of NERV. With the most recent of these memories being the most poisonous, all of them symbolized by the ugly, evil smile she had seen Gendo wearing the last time she had seen him. _Toji...don't you understand?! I'm a party to humanity's ultimate nightmare! I'm in league with _monsters_ that are going to kill us all! All starting with -!_

At this, another image appeared in the doctor's mind, one that caused her stomach to clench and make her feel like she was about to throw up. Made even worse by Gendo's voice in her head, and the fact that his was the ultimate power within this city. A word from him would result in the death of virtually any person on the planet, and that death could come from any direction, at any time. And for any reason Gendo imagined.

Gendo had a definite purpose this time, a reason to wish this particular person death. A person that had become one of the few precious friends and loved ones Ritsuko had ever known in her life. All so that he could bring even more pain and misery to another of those precious people. And as the doctor continued forward, she paused in the middle of the hallways, tears of consummate pain and misery spilling down her cheeks. Some of the few tears she had been unable to keep in check in the many years since she had hardened her heart and masked herself in the role of a scientist.

_There's nothing I can do. Nothing I can I do will save her,_ Ritsuko told herself for what felt like the millionth time since that horrid meeting where her final efforts to protect those special children had failed utterly. A meeting that once again reminded her whose will reigned supreme. _Gendo will get what he wants. Gendo _always _gets what he wants. And if I try to disobey him, he'll have me killed. All I can do...is die._

It was a painfully familiar line of thought for Ritsuko, one she had gone through seemingly every time Gendo's machinations put her in the position of either being aware of his cruel plans or being instrumental in making them happen. All the while locking herself into the persona of a scientist, conjuring up images of those who had learned something of Gendo's plans, SEELE's ultimate scheme, or both, and had tried to do something. Each and every one of them paying the price for their courage, and ultimately dying for nothing. Each of their bodies proudly presented by Gendo to Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki, all to remind them as to whom was the ultimate power. Whom held sway over the lives and deaths of everyone within his domain.

In the past, this had always worked. It had chased away all those troubling emotions, at least enough to allow Ritsuko to once again assume the air of a detached scientist for whom logic was everything.

But not this time.

No matter how hard she tried, tears continued to roll down Ritsuko's cheeks. Her insides still threatened to rebel as they tied themselves in knots. And the images of two children still hung before her, transforming again and again into the twisted, devastated reflections of Gendo's intended future for them both.

_But there's nothing I can do!_ Ritsuko shrieked desperately in her mind, wishing not for the first time that she could tear out her own heart. Could somehow rid herself of all the guilt and remorse and shame and despair that followed her throughout the day and filled her sleep with nightmares. _There's just nothing I can do...!_

Shaking her head in despair as those feelings continued to assail her, despite her best efforts to shut them out, Ritsuko felt her head slump forward, feeling as if her inner turmoil had aged her twenty years in as many seconds. "There's nothing I can do..." she moaned aloud, punctuating this statement of hopelessness with a pitiful sniffle. "There's...there's nothing...I..."

As this broken declaration of an all-but-broken woman spilled forth like her tears, Ritsuko stood helplessly, shaking her head in defeat...when her teary eyes fell upon the silver case she still held. The case that held the two dismantled casts that had helped Toji recover. That were part of the reason he had been so grateful to her. And as she studied the case, it inspired the part of her that was a scientist, and gave her an idea.

It was a pitiful idea, Ritsuko knew. It would do absolutely nothing to save either Toji or Rika from the fate Gendo had in store for them. But at the same time, it was something that the Commander would have no reason to forbid. It was something that she could actually do. And maybe - just _maybe -_ on some level...it could help Toji feel just a little bit better.

And as unlikely a possibility as this was, Ritsuko could think of nothing else. And so, with this in mind, she continued on her way, already fleshing out her plans even as she considered her duties for the rest of the day.

* * *

_What should I do now...?_ Shinji wondered as he sat in the Ready Room, presently clad in his plug suit and physically ready to make the mad dash to the Eva Cages the instant the alarm sounded. All the while aware that, mentally speaking, he was in no way ready for a battle. Not after what he had just been through.

Despite the fact that his encounter with Toji earlier that day had been brief, so brief that only a few sentences had been exchanges between them, but even so, the sense of pain, despair, and anger had been all but been palpable for Shinji. For in a very real way, it echoed agonizing dilemmas that he had once been placed in himself, and by the same bastard that had put Toji in the position he was in. The position of being forced to pilot once more...or allow someone else to suffer unjustly.

_That's how it always is with you...isn't it...Father?_ Shinji thought, recalling his conversation with Misato the previous day. How after being cuddled and kissed by the woman he loved, they had eventually gone on to further discuss the hideous situation they were stuck with, as well as Gendo's plan for forcing Toji to return to the horror that was the Angel War. _You _always _have to have your own way, no matter who gets hurt because of it. Nothing else matters to you..._

Shinji normally didn't like being angry, or engaging in lines of thought that led to anger. It was a destructive, almost pointless emotion in his mind, one that so easily led to arguments, to people hurting one another, to senseless murders and destruction, and was made even worse by how _easy _it was to let that anger run out of control. To let it dominate you, make you do whatever anger wanted, no matter how much it hurt others or how much damage it caused you personally. And so many things that people were so quick to anger over were so pointless and stupid to begin with, so he really couldn't see any point in that emotion.

But despite all of this, Shinji also knew that there were times when anger was an understandable, even justified reaction. And he knew from personal experience that there were times when anger was the only way possible for someone to react to a situation. Times like when he had first come to NERV, where his father had declared that the only reason that he had summoned Shinji was because he had had a use for him. And when the younger Ikari had initially refused this purpose, Gendo had used the brutally injured Rei to force his son's cooperation. When Shinji had been forced to savage Toji, and Gendo couldn't be bothered to even give a decent response, and instead simply shut him down.

_And now this..._ Shinji thought, slowly shaking his head as a slow surge of anger twisted his insides. _He's using Rika to force Toji back into this nightmare...to make him pilot again..._

Shinji didn't like anger, didn't like the feeling of fire that was twisting about his insides, the ugly sensation that demanded to be expressed as cruelly as could be. But at that moment, he couldn't help but be allured by the way it twisted his imagination, conjuring images of the retribution he wanted to extract from Gendo, the...

A sharp buzzing sound startled Shinji from his thoughts, prompting him to look up from the floor and towards the entrance to the Ready Room. "Huh...?" he started, needing a moment to focus his mind, and realize that a response on his part was in order. "Oh, uh...who is it?"

"It's me, Shinji-kun!" came Misato's welcome voice. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Of course!" Shinji responded after a bit of fumbling.

A moment later, the door slid open, revealing a lovely figure on the other side, who promptly entered and smiled. "Sorry if I surprised you, Shinji-kun!" Misato asked in her usual teasing fashion. "I'm...not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Uh...no. No," Shinji answered hesitantly, glancing about at the many distractions that were available in the Ready Room. The video games, the DVDs, and so many other things that could be used to keep one entertained while on standby. All of which Shinji had completely ignored, simply because none of them could possibly hope to distract him from the turmoil he was being forced to endure. "What is it, Misato? Is...something wrong, or...?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Then Misato made a face and added, "At least, there's nothing wrong that wasn't wrong this morning." As Shinji nodded his understanding, the Major shrugged and made her way over to the couch he was seated on. "Anyway I just wanted to tell you that...Ritsuko's with Toji, getting him fitted for his new plug suit. And his father...well, he's taking this about as well as anyone could, I guess."

Nodding to this, Shinji furrowed his brows somewhat before asking, "Uh...where is Toji's father, anyway?"

"Back on the job with the rest of his detail," Misato reported with a hint of shame. "Unfortunately, the Commander doesn't consider things like having your son being blackmailed as a legitimate excuse for missing work." Then her expression soured like an overripe lemon. "Especially since he's the one doing the blackmailing..."

Wincing at both the clear ire in Misato's face and the undeniable truth in her words, Shinji let himself slump forward a few degrees. "Misato...I..."

"No, I'm sorry." Holding up her hands in apology, Misato smiled sadly as she sat down next to her ward. "I...I shouldn't have said that."

"But...it's still true," Shinji replied after a moment's hesitation. "Father...he _is _the reason this is all happening..."

"I know, I know. But...I just...I shouldn't have..." Misato fumbled, only to let out a low sigh of defeat. "Aw, damn, what a mess." Taken aback somewhat by the tone in the Major's voice, Shinji frowned somewhat and looked at her with questioning eyes, a look that she returned with one of serious concern. "You know this is just the beginning of Toji's troubles."

Blinking his confusion, Shinji opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally asking, "Wh-what do you mean, Misato?"

"Toji may have had some basic training, Shinji, but he's never seen actual combat in an Evangelion before," Misato quickly explained. "He may have been involved in combat before, seen it for himself, but he's never had to fight an actual Angel or a Fallen. Which means he's almost as raw a recruit as...well, as you were when you first came here." As comprehension struck, Shinji's mouth popped open somewhat, allowing a noise of realization to tumble out of his lips. "Which means we'll need to get him trained for actual combat, and that will take time. And we both know that it probably won't be long until the next Fallen shows up."

At this reminder, Shinji let out a low groan. "I know, Misato. But..." Forcing himself to look up at the woman he loved, he did his best to force a more confident expression on his face, all the while certain he was less than successful in that regard. "But...I'm sure you'll...you'll do your best."

Nodding slightly, Misato then answered, "I just I could be certain that my best is good enough." Narrowing her eyes intensely, the Major went on to say, "We've both been through the simulations, Shinji. And we know they're no substitute for actual combat experience. And besides, we haven't been able to do an activation test for Unit 03, so there's no way of knowing how well it'll work. Especially with all the changes Rits has made to it."

As Misato gave voice to her various concerns, Shinji felt his insides twisting about in knots. "So...do you think...Toji will even be able to pilot it?"

"Pilot it?" Misato repeated warily. "Shinji, I'm going to be completely honest with you; that thing is a regular Frankenstein's monster. Ritsuko brought it back from the dead, took bits and pieces from others Evas to rebuild it, and it still has some of the 13th Angel inside of it, including an S2 organ. I have no idea what the hell is gonna happen when they switch that damn thing on. I'm not even sure if Ritsuko knows, for that matter."

As these words sounded, they spread seeds of fear and worry in Shinji's mind, which quickly found fertile soil in all the pain and fear that had made up his life. And quickly grew into horrendous images of what could happen when they finally flipped the switch and brought to life the nightmarish monster Ritsuko had put together. "So..." Shinji started, uncertain if he even wanted to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask, "is there anything we can do?"

"You mean, other than cross our fingers and hope for the best?" At this less than optimistic statement, Misato shrugged helplessly. "I'll...be talking with Ritsuko. See about arrange a few precautions, just to be on the safe side. But..."

As Misato again trailed off, Shinji sat back on the couch, his imagination still spawning horror after horror. It was bad enough that Unit 03 was a composite of multiple Evas now, but the fact that it now had an S2 organ made things several times worse in his mind. He was fully aware of how NERV America had tried installing and activating one of those organs inside of Unit 04, an act that had ultimately resulted in a Dirac Sea forming and swallowing the entire installation, wiping it off the face of the Earth. It was all too easy to something like that happening again, if not something worse. All with his friend at the center of it all.

As these dismal possibilities sank down into the depths of Shinji's stomach, where they promptly began to rot and burn, they drew down a curtain of silence upon him and his purple-haired companion. Seconds slowly dragged on in total silence, until at last Misato sat up straight and looked at her ward. "You know something, Shinji? I've just realized something!"

Starting at Misato's sudden change in posture and tone of voice, Shinji looked perplexedly at her. "Wh-what's that, Misato?"

"We sure as hell put up with a lot of crap around here, don't we?!" Misato declared, giving the couch an emphatic thump.

His eyes popping out at this, Shinji just sat there, staring in confused astonishment at this statement. "I mean, sure, I've probably said stuff like that before!" she went on, her voice getting louder and more impassioned. "But I think this sets the record for the most crap we've had to put up with! Am I right, Shinji-kun?!"

"Uh...well..." Shinji started, uncertain as to what exactly he should say in response. Until at last he shrugged and got out, "Well, I...I guess so..."

"Damn straight I'm right!" Misato declared, punctuating this statement with another thump to the couch. "And you know something else, Shinji? We _shouldn't_ have to put up with it!"

"Uh, I - I never - said that we should!" Shinji blurted out, uncertain as to where Misato was going with this. "But - well...it's not like there's...anything we can...really do..."

"I know! And that, Shinji, is what _really _pisses me off!" Somewhat stunned by this announcement, Shinji could do little but sit back and watch as a wonderfully impish smile appeared on Misato's face. "But you know something?" she asked, leaning in so she was practically whispering in his ear. "We might not be able to anything about this mess, but there _is _something we _can _do. And I think we _should_ do it."

After taking a moment to jumpstart his mental processes, Shinji asked, "Uh...do what?"

"Enjoy ourselves _despite _what that rat-bastard does!" Misato declared with a sense of gusto. His eyes and mouth popping open once again, Shinji found himself sitting in stunned silence as the Major's already impish expression became that much naughtier and devious. "C'mon, Shinji! It's bad enough we have to deal with all this crap at work! We shouldn't let it ruin our lives when we're on our _own_ time!"

"Uh..." Shinji hesitated, still uncertain if he was tracking what Misato was saying. "Well...I - _guess _that makes sense..." After this hesitant concession, the 3rd Child frowned perplexedly and asked, "But...what should we do?"

"Well, seeing as we have less than two weeks before people have to start leaving this place...I say we enjoy that time to max!" Misato declared, giving Shinji a playful wink. "Go out for one great big night out on the town! See movies, have a fancy dinner, do anything and everything we can! Enjoy ourselves for a change!"

"Go out...on the town...?" His garbled brain slowly putting things together, Shinji then gasped at the apparent result. "M-misato...you mean - you want to - _got out on a date?!_ With _me?!"_

"Well, of _course_ with you, silly!" Misato assured him with a playful giggle. "You don't see anybody else in here, now do you?!"

In an instant, Shinji went from a maelstrom of mental chaos to being elevated to Cloud 9. For as astonished as he had been by the notion of Misato returning his feelings of love, the idea of her wanting to go out with him was even more incredible. And for a time, all he could do was sit there, picturing them doing exactly what she had suggested. Him wearing a fancy black suit, the woman he loved garbed in some slinky, satin outfit, hand-in-hand as they took advantage of every distraction and entertainment the fortress city still had to offer.

But even as baser portions of his imagination took such a magical encounter to their logical extremes, Shinji's resident negativity asserted itself. "But, Misato..." he started as a very nasty problem reared its ugly head. "Won't you...get in trouble?" When the purple-haired woman made a quizzical sound in her throat, he elaborated with, "Well...it's like you said. To most people, I'm fourteen, and you're..."

"Hey! Is there a law that says that your legal guardian can't take you out for a nice night out on the town?!" Misato demanded with a mix of imperiousness and playfulness. Still, Shinji couldn't help but be stunned by the force of her voice...until her expression again melted into one of playfulness. "You've helped save the world more times than I can count, Shinji. You've put up with more crap than I had any right to ask of you. So is there a single reason why I can't treat you to a special night out on the town...to thank you for everything you've done?"

Blinking a few times at this, Shinji frowned in consideration. Upon deciding that there was indeed no law saying that Misato couldn't do something like that, he then asked, "But...I thought you wanted to...?"

"Go out on a date? I do!" Then Misato planted a quick kiss on Shinji's lips, leaving him even more stupefied than before. "And for us, that will be _exactly_ what we'll be doing!" Then she kissed him again, following up with a foxy smile and a playful wink. "But if anybody else asks...I'll tell them that it's just my way of...thanking you for everything you've done. Okay?"

Off-balance from the combination of Misato's kisses and her unique logic, Shinji required a moment to consider what she said before he nervously asked, "You won't...get in trouble or anything...will you?"

This time, it was a broad, girlish grin that spread across Misato's face. "No more trouble than I usually get in on my own, anyway!" Punctuating this statement with a playful giggle, the purple-haired woman then put out her legs and jumped to her feet. "And now that _that's _settled...it's time for my break!"

"Your break?" Shinji repeated blankly even as Misato made her way over to the DVD shelf. "But, Misato...isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Why? I can take my break any time I want to, Shinji-kun! And after everything that's happened so far today, I sure need a break right now!" As the 3rd Child processed this declaration, Misato visibly scanned the selection of DVDs, running her finger past them, row by row, muttering almost silently to herself. Then she paused at one DVD, let out a whoop of satisfaction, and yanked it off the shelf. "Perfect! A nice, fluffy comedy movie!"

Getting the feeling he was missing something, Shinji watched as Misato skipped over to the TV and DVD player. "But...you won't be able to watch a whole movie during your break..."

"I don't intend to," Misato announced as she inserted the DVD. "I just wanted a nice, stupid, easy-to-ignore movie. Something that we could pretend to be watching if anybody shows up to bug us."

Shinji's first impulse was to ask what they would be doing instead of watching the movie. But then Misato turned to look at him, an expression of tease and love on her face that immediately answered his question. "But..." he asked, glancing over the camera that was part of the communications link to the Ready Room. "What if we're caught? You...?"

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to lock the door! And as for that camera...!" Pausing just long enough to hit the play button on the movie, Misato made her way over to where the camera was. Flashing Shinji another playful smirk, she doffed her jacket, and in a grand flourish, draped it over the camera.

Despite everything, Shinji couldn't help but smile at this. His heart starting to beat just a bit faster, he watched as Misato went over to the door and securely locked. "You...you're sure you want to...?"

"I'm sure." Then Misato paused and looked at Shinji, as if something had just occurred to her. "That is..." she began, an edge of nervousness and hesitation appearing in her voice, "if you don't mind. I..."

"I-I never said that I...I didn't want to!" Shinji protested, his cheeks coloring even as he thought about what Misato had in mind. "But...like I said, I don't want you getting in trouble, or..."

As Shinji trailed off helplessly, the Major's smile took on a somewhat sadder caste. "I know you don't. And I don't want you getting hurt or anything like that." Making her back to the couch, she again sat down to him, Misato paused to place her hand on his cheek. "But...Shinji...it may seem stupid, and...and I know I said that we'd...we'd take things one step at a time, but...right now, there's nothing I...I want more...than to be here. With you."

As Shinji sat there, staring into Misato's eyes, he heard things in her words than weren't said aloud. He heard her say just how much being in the position of forcing a life of horror and conflict upon Toji once more hurt her. He heard her admit that she needed to be with him, not just wanted to. And in a very real way, he heard her say just much she loved him.

So ultimately, after but a moment's thought, Shinji smiled nervously, sadly, and admitted, "And I...I want to be with you..."

Misato's eyes watered somewhat at this admission, and a tiny sniffle was heard, but none of that compared to loving smile that appeared upon her lips. Lips that she soon pressed down upon Shinji's own in a deep, loving kiss. Somewhat surprised by the intensity of this emotional display, he was unprepared for the woman he loved wrapping her arms about him, her hands slowly moving about his back in a way that sent his heart pounding like a racing stallion. And while Shinji was mentally unprepared for something like this, another part of him, a more instinctual part knew exactly what to do, and prompted the teenage boy to return Misato's embrace. And before long, his hands were running up and down the woman's slender frame, savoring every curve they could find, taking in her warmth, and the softness of her body that lady hidden beneath the simple skirt and blouse she wore.

"Ooh!" Misato got out at one point, her eyes widening with surprise, almost causing Shinji to panic. He spent a few seconds wondering what he could have done wrong when a coy smile from the purple-haired woman suspended his fears. "Getting a little daring, are we, Shinji-kun?"

A noise of hesitant confusion sputtered out of Shinji's lips as he tried to figure out what he had down to prompt such a reaction. Furrowing his brows somewhat, he remembered one of his hands reaching down, and encountering some especially curvaceous territory, but before he could put two and two together, Misato lowered her face so that their noses were less than an inch apart. "But that's alright. I don't mind. I'm a bit surprised...but I sure don't mind!" Chuckling in a positively naughty manner, the purple-haired woman shook her head slowly. "After all...I know full well what it's like to be a horny teenager!"

Taking this statement and combining it with the aborted thought processes he had been about to complete, Shinji opened his mouth to protest. But just as his lips parted, Misato placed her own squarely upon them, and pressed the slightly younger pilot down beneath her, still running her hands about his frame and letting out slight moans of contentment.

After a few seconds of experiencing such heavenly bliss, Shinji forgot all about his earlier concerns and worries, forgot about rational thought. Instead, he rode the emotions of the moment, and though his cheeks were burning somewhat, though some of his old fears remained in place, he was being loved. He was being kissed and hugged and cuddled by the woman he loved, who had made it clear that she wanted to be with him. And in the face of these things, and the sheer warmth and adoration Misato was showering him with, he felt his body respond in kind, and though he found himself nervously fumbling some of the kisses he returned to her, though there was some hesitation in the way his hands explored her tender form, after his previous experiences with physical romance with her, it was becoming more familiar and comfortable for him.

As he continued to lay on the couch, Misato's lips kissing him tenderly, her breasts pressing up against his chest, and her legs bracketing his pelvis, a voice sounded in Shinji's head. _We'll take this one day at a time,_ that voice sounded. _But one day...I want to do the rest of it with you._

The voice caused Shinji's eyes to briefly pop open in surprise. For while it was completely impossible, he could have sworn those words had been spoken in Misato's voice. But as she quickly reminded him that her lips were occupied with other matters, the normally shy boy again went with the moment, and returned her loving kisses.

_I think...I'm looking forward to that..._ Shinji nervously thought, his imagination conjuring up images of such a happening. Imagination that was being provided with ample ammunition by the woman he loved.

* * *

As Asuka sat in her living room, the bean bag she was using as a chair seeming to have developed a few unpleasant lumps, she eyed the TV in a bored fashion. Muttering beneath her breath about the lame programming that consisted of Japanese television, knowing that there was no one there to listen to her complaints.

But she wasn't alone.

There was PenPen, of course. But the warm-water penguin was presently in his refrigerator, napping or something else. He wasn't a factor.

The others that were there with Asuka were.

Shinji, Misato, Kaji, Rei, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, and others. All of them were with Asuka now, despite not being physically present in the apartment. They were all there in her mind, simple reflections of the discoveries she had recently made about herself. As well as the thoughts and fears that had resulted of them.

"You truly are pathetic, Pilot Sohryu," the Rei that lived in her mind commented in her usual soft-spoken manner, her expression similar to that the real 1st Child wore, but subtly different. With just enough disdain creasing her features to match the sentiment she was giving voice to.

"She certainly is, isn't she?" agreed the Ritsuko in Asuka's mind. "She spent, what, ten years training to be an Eva pilot? And all she's managed to do is screw up every battle she's been in."

"Yeah, she's so stupid," commented the Shinji that was a part of her. "She just keeps going on and on about how 'great' she's supposed to be, but she can't do anything to prove it."

"Definitely! How sad is that, Shin-man?!" grinned the mental Toji as he wrapped his arms about the shoulders of his fellow illusory Stooges. "The Devil never did live up to her own press!"

"Not that anybody could!" snickered the dream Kensuke as he held up his camera to Asuka's face. "Smile and say 'I'm a loser!', bitch!"

"Hey, c'mon, all of you! Stop it!" the dream Hikari broke in, holding out her hands to the others. "Give Asuka some credit! She's smart, she's graduated from college! And there's plenty of things she can do when she puts her mind to it!" Then the imaginary pigtailed girl smirked cruelly at the German and added, "When she's doing something _other _than piloting, of course!"

"And when would that be, Hikari?" asked the imaginary Maya with a derisive snort. "The only thing I've seen her do outside of her Eva is brag about having the best synchronization rate when she had it, and moaning and bitching about Shinji's when she _didn't!"_

"I guess it's all my fault, Maya," declared the illusory Misato, shrugging in a 'what can you do?' fashion. "After all, I'm the one who actually thought that Asuka would grow up a bit on her own." The figment of Asuka's own imagination sighed heavily before going on to say, "Serves me right for actually feeling sorry for her."

"Why would you ever feel sorry for _that?"_ the Toji that lived in Asuka's mind demanded, pointing incredulously at the redhead. "It's probably because she's so useless that I'm being blackballed into coming back to NERV in the first place!"

"He's right, Misato," the imaginary Shinji agreed while the Rei nodded solemnly. "I still remember Asuka whining and complaining while I was trying to save us from the 6th Angel."

"Hey, don't be so hard on her!" declared the Kaji that lived in Asuka's mind, grinning as he spread his arms helplessly. "She's just a little kid, after all!"

"What, you mean like the rest of the children?" the psuedo-Ritsuko wondered with a raised brown eyebrow. "Just being a little kid doesn't account for her being so pathetic!"

"You got _that_ right!" the psuedo-Makoto grinned obnoxiously. "And to think, you actually made us _slaves_ for that useless brat!"

"That _was_ pretty low, Major!" agreed the psuedo-Shigeru.

"Okay, okay! You got me on that one boys!" psuedo-Misato admitted, holding up her hands in defeat. "I guess I really shouldn't have blamed you for betting against Asuka, now should I?"

"And on that note...everybody, place your bets!" came a vague, imaginary bookie. "Just how badly will that useless piece of shit screw up in her next battle?! Just how much damage will she do to her Eva and how badly will she mangle our budget?! How much more of her stupidity can the Commander take before he finally wises up and ships her back to -!"

_"SHUT UP!"_ Asuka shrilled hatefully, jumping to her feet and spinning about to face her illusory accusers and detractors. _"All of you, shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UPPPPP!"_

As Asuka glared hatefully at the empty apartment, the ghosts that taunted and derided her faded away. One by one, Misato, Kaji, the engineers who wagered against her, even Shinji, Rei, and Hikari vanished into nothingness. Leaving the German alone once more.

Except that they weren't gone. Asuka knew she couldn't even fool herself into believing they had truly faded into nothingness.

Even as she tightened her grip on the remote control, feeling as if it would break at any second, Asuka could feel the shadows of those she knew still lurking about in her unconscious mind. All of them representations of all the ugly fears and doubts she had been forced to cope with lately. All of them having become far stronger recently.

Letting her gaze fall to the floor, Asuka gritted her teeth in frustration. "This...this is just so stupid...!" she muttered disbelievingly. "Why...why am I even mad about this...? It's not like that - that stupid Stooge even _wanted _to come back...!"

Screwing her eyes shut, Asuka flopped down upon the bean bag chair, curling up and wrapping her arms about her legs. Doing her best to ignore the niggling illusions of doubt and fear and pain as she focused on the events of yesterday. Of what had happened when she had gotten back home after her afterschool talk with Hikari.

She had been in a somewhat better mood when she had arrived home that day. She had spent some time with her best friend, and to Asuka's gratification, she had even managed to help Hikari feel at least a little bit better about all the things that were troubling her. And given all the turmoil and torment the German had been through as well, along with how often Hikari had offered her own support, she had been glad that she had been able to help someone, even if it had only been in a small way.

But when Asuka had arrived home that day and announced her return for anybody who happened to be listening, things had been quick to take a turn for the worst. Starting with her housemates telling her of the bad news regarding the future of Tokyo-3...and Toji being forced to return as the 4th Child.

The revelation of the planned evacuation of nonessential personnel from Tokyo-3 was a shocker for Asuka, but in a way, it really wasn't all that surprising. The fortress city's armaments and defensive systems had been more-or-less ineffectual against the recent Angels, and they had been worse than useless against the Fallen and their creators. So it was understandable that the bean counters wouldn't want to waste money on them or the people needed to maintain them. And as for people being evacuated, the German hadn't been overly concerned about that. For in truth, there was only one person amongst the many potential evacuees that she would miss if she had to leave.

But the resurrection of Unit 03 and Toji being forced to return as its pilot, those things had hit Asuka in an entirely different way. With myriad emotions spread out over the day, that changed and grew more prevalent as night spread across the city.

Initially, Asuka had been shocked and not just a bit horrified by the fact that Gendo was using Toji's sister to force the Stooge to return to NERV. For while she disliked the jock and couldn't even begin to fathom why the normally sensible Hikari would want anything to do with him, she couldn't help but be sickened by what she was being told. It brought back Misato telling her of how Shinji was originally forced to become the pilot of Unit 01, the astonishment and surprise Asuka had felt at that discovery, and gave it a new, more horrifying depth. Made it that much more real for her. And she knew how close Toji had come to dying as a result of Unit 03 being possessed by the 13th Angel, and that it had only been a miracle of modern medicine that had given him back his lost arm and leg. She knew how she would feel if she had been forced to go through that, only to be told that she had no choice but to come back and pilot a biomechanical nightmare that was an amalgamation of the two monsters responsible for her being mutilated.

But as the day had worn into evening and the small group of people had gone about their routines, talking about everything as they had dinner, watched TV, and done what so-called normal people did in such situations, Asuka's initial horror turned into an even more debilitating pessimism. Not just about the situation with Hikari, but the fact that Gendo would do what he was doing. Go to such lengths to bring back a completely untrained pilot for a rebuilt Evangelion. An Evangelion with its own S2 organ, with powerful new experimental weaponry and support gear.

_Why? Why is the Commander...doing all this...?_ Asuka had found herself thinking. _Why did they make Unit 03 so much more powerful? I mean, if they can give that rebuilt monster all of that, why not the other Evas? Why not Unit 02? Why not...me?_

On one level, Asuka knew that the presence of an S2 organ in Unit 03 was likely a factor. If it worked as it should, Unit 03 would be a perfect fighting machine, potentially on a par with the nightmare beast she had seen Unit 01 become when it had been under the influence of Shinji and Misato's cross-synchronization, and possibly capable of neutralizing the horned destroyer if the need arose. So it made sense that Gendo would want to take full advantage of this. But in that case, why would he want to give such a powerful engine of destruction to a complete novice of a pilot?

She understood why Shinji would not be offered the new, more powerful Unit 03. The younger Ikari had shown more than a few signs of rebelling against Gendo's will, something the Commander of NERV would not like. Furthermore, the ability to cross-synchronize with Misato was apparently connected to Unit 01, so if Shinji tried piloting Unit 03, they wouldn't be able to take advantage of this. The same held true for why Misato wasn't being offered Unit 03 now that she could pilot. Rei had her share of skill, but she was far from being the best pilot. Meaning that, if someone were to be offered such a powerful Eva, Asuka would be the logical choice. Not Toji.

At least...that was something Asuka would have once thought to be perfectly logical. That she had the most training, the most experience. That she was a superior choice to Toji in every possible way.

But now, she could no longer pretend that she was the best pilot. Not even remotely close to that. Asuka had seen what she looked like to the eyes of others, seen her many flaws and failings in the merciless eyes of internal recorders of her own Unit 02. Had seen beyond any shadow of a doubt that the Great Asuka Langley-Sohryu she had always pictured herself as being had ultimately been nothing but a sham conjured up by her own arrogance. All there was a whiny little brat who wanted to be the best...and failed miserably at it, over and over again. And the fact that Gendo was doing all this, pressuring someone without any experience at piloting was like the final nail in the coffin her illusions and self-deceptions now lay in. Something that had haunted her through the night and shadowed her at school.

"I guess I can't blame the Commander for that..." Asuka muttered sourly, wanting to hear her own voice, not the voices of the many phantoms that lay in waiting, ready to return and taunt her over her utter uselessness. "Who'd want to give an experimental Eva to a whiny bitch like that, anyway...?"

As this hollow admission to her own futility sounded in the apartment, Asuka was surprised when it was answered by the sound of the doorbell. A quizzical sound escaping the German's throat, she looked in the direction of the entry hall, wondering it could be. It certainly couldn't be Shinji; he was on standby so as to be able to help break the bad news to Toji, and there was no way Misato could be home so early.

After a brief time considering the matter, the doorbell rang again, leaving Asuka to sigh irritably. Obviously, she wasn't going to figure out who was bothering her just by sitting around, and she doubted she would be so lucky as her unwanted guest would get a clue and leave. So with an irritated grunt, she rose to her feet and started towards the entry hall.

_Maybe it's the Commander here to tell me I'm fired...!_ Asuka fumed, caught between anger and despair as she pictured this event. _I bet _that _would make one of those jerks with their pool happy!_

As her thoughts sparked some refreshing anger in her, Asuka reached the door just in time for the bell to be rung once more. "Yeah, yeah, who is -?!" she snarled even as she opened the door. Only for her mouth and eyes to pop open in astonished delight when she saw who it was. "Kaji!"

"Hey, Asuka," Kaji responded with a typical devil-may-care smile. "Sorry if I came at a bad time. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No! No, of course not!" Asuka responded, her bad mood all but forgotten as she backed away from the door. "Uh...you wanna come in?"

"Well, sure. Why not?" Kaji replied with a boyish shrug before following the German inside. "Seeing as I dropped by to see how you were doing..."

Despite being relieved to have company, especially someone she could talk openly with, Asuka was taken aback by Kaji's words. "You wanted to see _me?"_

"That's right." Cocking his head to the side, Kaji seemed to consider her for a time before playfully wondering, "What, is there some reason I _wouldn't?"_

_Other than the most obvious ones?_ a more hard-bitten part of Asuka wondered, recalling the mocking voice the Kaji that now lived in her mind had used in referring to her. Shoving that ugly part of her to the side, the German shrugged and, as nonchalantly as possible, responded with, "No, I guess not."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," Kaji commented in a rueful manner, allowing Asuka to lead the way inside.

"Would you...?" Asuka began uncertainly as the two of them arrived in the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink, or...?"

Smiling boyishly as only he knew how to, Kaji nodded. "Sure. Do you have any juice, or soda?" Nodding to this, Asuka quickly went to the refrigerator. After a moment or so of rummaging around inside, she retrieved two cans of soda. Smiling easily, she handed one can to the unshaven man while keeping one for herself. "Thanks." Pausing just long enough to pop open the tab and take a generous sip from his drink, Kaji then glanced over at the table. "Why don't we sit down and relax a bit, huh?"

"Okay," Asuka replied easily, watching as Kaji made his way over to the table. Following a polite distance behind, the German pressed her lips together in consideration. Already aware that something was wrong.

She knew that Kaji was frequently busy with his own duties, and that those duties frequently took him far away from Tokyo-3, and for extended lengths of time. She also knew from experience that there were many layers to this man; as easygoing as he often came off as being, he had a great deal of intensity to him as well. And more importantly, there was the timing of his arrival. So much was happening in Tokyo-3, and the representative of the UN just happened to show up?

_Not a chance._ With considerable effort, Asuka forced her concerns to the side, and instead seated herself. "So...how was your business trip?"

"Eh, you know how these things are," Kaji shrugged as he took a chair and swiveled it around. He then sat down on it with his legs spread out to the sides of the back, the folded his arms on top of the back rest. "One boring inspection after another. All to keep the pencil-pushers happy."

"And what else has been happening?" Asuka wondered, wanting to get to the point of all this. "Have you...heard about our new budget?"

"Have I?! It's the reason I'm back in town!" Kaji announced, letting out a low whistle as he slowly shook his head. "The Commander called me in so he could give me the bad news along with everybody else!"

Pausing to consider this, Asuka frowned and asked, "So...wait, you got back yesterday?"

"That's right. And as much as I would have loved to have been able to drop by a visit right away...well, you know how it is," Kaji shrugged, managing a somewhat pouty face. "You have to make reports, you have to see someone in accounting or whatever, and by the time you're done cutting through all the red tape...well, it's already tomorrow. And you haven't even had time for a decent meal or a nap. Let alone both."

Deciding to take this statement at face value, something made easier by Asuka's personal experience with bureaucratic bull, the German decided to try a different tact. "Kaji...do you think this is a good idea? Cutting NERV's budget like this?"

"To be honest, I don't think it matters if I think it's a good idea or not," Kaji admitted, pausing to take another sip of his soda. "It's all in the hands of those who happen to have their hands on NERV's purse strings. Not much that either of us can do about that." A beat passed as the unshaven man considered the German, then asked, "What about you? Do you think it's a good idea?"

Pressing her lips together as the ball was knocked back into her court, Asuka thought back to her own dismal musings from before. "I...I don't know, Kaji. It makes sense, I guess. But..." Heaving a deep sigh, the German glanced out towards the living room. Looking out the windows at the city beyond. "You remember Hikari, right?"

"Hikari?" Kaji blankly repeated, only for recognition to light up his eyes a moment later. "Oh, right! Brown hair, pigtails, freckles...she's a friend of yours, right?"

"Yeah. My friend. Pretty much the only one I've got here." Her insides twisting about, she considered what she was about to say. "And...I think she's going to be leaving."

Both Kaji's eyebrows shot up at this. "Really?" he murmured, his voice completely serious. "What makes you say that?"

"A bunch of things," Asuka admitted, her insides twisting about more and more. "It turns out that her father's scared about the Fallen and how fast they've been showing up, and...he's been trying to find a job elsewhere."

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Kaji remarked.

"Yeah, I know." Thinking back to earlier that day, Asuka felt her hands shake ever so slightly as she recalled the brief period of time she had been able to spend with her closest friend at school that day. "Anyway, with the evacuation coming up, Hikari's father is thinking of volunteering to have them all leave."

"Without even finding a new job?" Kaji remarked, downing another sip. "He _must _be desperate."

Nodding to this, Asuka sighed. "Fortunately, Hikari was able to talk him out of doing anything stupid." Then she grimaced somberly and added, "For now, anyway..."

"But if he thinks he's got a chance at a new job someplace else, you're worried he might decide to throw caution to the wind, am I right?" As Asuka nodded to this, Kaji smiled sympathetically. "And you don't want your friend to go away." Again, the German nodded, prompting a sigh from the unshaven man. "Oh, boy. Am I familiar with that."

"Really?" Asuka somberly asked.

Nodding to this, Kaji cocked his head to the side and studied the German for a time. "Really. I have to say, it certainly sounds like you've got a lot on your mind right now." Unable to argue with this, Asuka lowered her eyes to the table. "Tell you what; how about I take you out for dinner sometime?"

A beat passed as Asuka's overtaxed mind processed what she had heard, and when it finally succeeded, she looked blankly at her crush with a look of confusion. "You...want to take me out to dinner...?"

"Sure, why not?" Kaji asked with a playful smile. "I know I haven't been around very much, and...well, it's like you said. With everything that's going down, this city won't be a real city for much longer. So we might as well spend some time enjoying what we have while we can." Then he shot her a wink and added, "And from the sound of things, I bet you'd like to get away from your worries, at least for a day."

At one time, Asuka would have jumped at what she was being offered. Kaji was asking her out to dinner, virtually asking her out on a date. It was something she had dreamt of for quite some time, something she had tried to win on more than one occasion. Tried to make Kaji see her for a real woman.

But the initial delight Asuka felt at this offer faded quickly. She knew Kaji couldn't possibly see her as the proud, brave young woman she had always thought she came across as. She had seen the reality of her own behaviors, seen what she really looked like to the world at large. And she knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that no one could consider the pathetic, whiny little bitch she had seen via Unit 02's recorders as anything magnificent, proud, or brave.

_Besides...Misato's probably the one who cooked this up,_ Asuka thought somberly, recalling the ill-thought bet she had made with the purple-haired woman, and her subsequent decision to concede the German's victory after the disaster with the 2nd and 3rd Fallen. _Yeah, that would be just like her. She probably ran into Kaji yesterday while on base, and asked him to do this as a favor._

Just the thought of this wiped out any and all pleasure Asuka had at the prospect of going out with Kaji. For she knew that Misato was likely doing what she thought was best, this situation wreaked of pity. And if there was one thing Asuka couldn't stand, it was the prospect of anybody pitying her.

For a time, Asuka considered her options, and realized that she didn't have many of them. She could refuse Kaji's offer...but truth be told, the idea of getting away from her worries for a time was a tempting one. And while she was loathe to accept such a thing when she was certain that pity was a factor in it, she also knew that there was a great deal happening, both about her and within her. And despite the fact that her tattered pride would never allow her to admit it to another human being, these were things that were slowly but surely eating her alive. And if there was to be any chance of salvaging herself, of actually becoming the Great Asuka Langley-Sohryu she had always dreamed of being, then she needed something.

She needed help. And in all honesty, there was only one person that she trusted enough to advise her in a situation like this...and she felt that she lower her shields enough around, because that person already knew what Asuka was like. For he, like everyone else at NERV, knew her to be the bitch that she truly was.

_And that's probably the most pathetic thing of all,_ Asuka thought, issuing a heavy sigh before again focusing on Kaji. "Sure...I mean...why not?"

"Great. It's a date, then," Kaji replied, seemingly unconcerned by Asuka's far from enthusiastic response. "How about tomorrow, then?"

"Sounds good," Asuka agreed after a moment's consideration. Rei would be on standby tomorrow, and she really wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near Shinji. Not in the mood to be reminded as to who the great one amongst the pilots truly was. Pausing to take a sip of her own drink, the German then let out a low sigh. "Also, Kaji?" The unshaven man cocked his head to the side as the redhead gathered herself up for what she had to say next. "I...I need a favor from you."

A flash of surprise appeared on Kaji's face at this. "Really?" he murmured, as if unsure what to make of this. "What kind of favor?"

"There's something I need to know. Something really important," Asuka admitted, feeling a minor tremor run up her spine. "I need to know...if I've killed anyone..."

* * *

"I just heard from Dr. Akagi," Fuyutsuki intoned, frowning as he looked at his former student. The two of them standing in the darkness of Gendo's Lair, a darkness that matched the emotions the old professor as he tried to keep his aged stomach from rebelling once more. Tried to force himself to stomach the darkness that he was a part of. "The 4th Child has agreed to return to NERV. He's just been fitted for his new plug suit, and Major Katsuragi has filled out all the forms making his return official."

"Excellent, sensei," Gendo oozed cruelly, his hands steepled in his namesake pose. "Tell the doctor to arrange for the Fourth's sister's operation. Schedule it for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Fuyutsuki repeated blankly. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Unit 03 must be completed as quickly as possible, sensei. We have to give the 4th Child a bit of time to train and become acquainted with Unit 03," Gendo replied evenly. "Everything is in place to raise the stakes a bit...and push the Fourth to be the perfect pilot for our needs."

His insides twisting even more as he thought about what Gendo had planned, Fuyutsuki sighed in weary defeat. "Very well, Ikari."

"Now...all we need to do is make certain the Fourth is present for what's about to happen," Gendo mused thoughtfully, his smile becoming that much colder and crueler. "It would be so much better if he could be there...to watch his sister die..."

* * *

Author's Notes: No, it's not your imaginations, readers. I've finally been able to update this story after an unfortunately long hiatus. I just hope that this chapter was worth the wait! So please, read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories.

Now, I realize that some of you out there may be of the opinion that I'm moving Shinji and Misato's relationship a bit too quickly, but I thought having Misato react this way to the mess with Toji was perfectly in character for her. As seen in the series, when Misato is feeling down, troubled, and so on, she tends to seek comfort from others. And with her being in a relationship with Shinji, even if she's not willing to make it official, it seems natural for her to seek that comfort from him.

TheDivineDemon, consider this story continued. And don't worry, I won't be so long in updating next time.

DirtNap, always a pleasure to hear from a fellow Shinji X Misato fan! And yeah, Mari is lots of fun!

LoveThisStoryGirl, I certainly do intend to finish this and all my other stories!

kriitikko, I haven't given up on this story. Real life just hasn't been very nice to me as of late.

SeanHicks4, glad you're enjoying this.

Mizuno Tenshi2, you have every right to be worried about Gendo's plans.

Janrok24, I hope I don't disappoint!

Xardion, I'm glad you enjoyed everything. And I did enjoy doing Toji in this chapter. He strikes me as being every bit as complex as the main cast, he's just not given much of a chance to shine. And as for me...I'm still trying to cook up an adequate punishment for all of Gendo's evil.

Quathis, well, part of the problem with Hikari is her prudishness. She isn't considering the women at NERV for the simple reason that they're older than Shinji. So you can imagine how she will react when she learns the identity of Shinji's new girldfriend! I'm glad you enjoyed the omakes, though I couldn't take credit for them.

Dark Vizard447, if you think Unit 03's new look is cool, just wait until I debut it in action!

But in the meantime...let's enjoy some omakes!

Omake 1

"Snowballs," Orion mused with a slight sense of disbelief as he recalled the plan Mr. Lee had come up with for dealing with the V.B.I.A. "I still can't believe the Badass Women of Anime were planning on _snowballing _those bitches while attempting a rescue mission!"

Not even wanting to think about what would have happened if they had gone through this idea, Orion eyed one of the devices that presently littered his office. "I'm just glad you managed to get to them in time so that I could convince them to modify their plans a bit," Orion commented in a thought manner. "Because if you hadn't..."

With a shudder, Orion sat back in his seat, and again thought back to that horrendous adventure that had almost resulted in the ruination of his life and so many others...

* * *

As Mr. Lee, the Badass Women of Anime, as well as Toji and Kensuke were chuckling at the audacity of the fanfiction author's plans, Maid Rei frowned as a strange humming sound was heard. Narrowing her eyes somewhat, she looked about, trying to spot the source of the noise, only to see nothing. "What is it, Rei-chan?" Mr. Lee asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"I hear something," Maid Rei responded, holding up her Uzi. "Do you not as well?"

"I do," Erza declared, frowning somewhat as she Ex-Equipped a large broadsword. "And it's getting louder."

"You're right," Tokiko agreed, manifesting the four blades of her Valkyrie Skirt. "But what could it -?"

A moment later, a blinding flash filled the small room, causing the various femmes to hiss and the resident males to shield their eyes. When the light levels quickly returned to normal, another sound was heard; a strange, mechanical humming. And as the eyes of everyone there recovered, they could see what was making that noise.

"Oh, wow!" Kensuke crowed as he looked at the metallic spheroid. The top hemisphere was transparent, revealing a sophisticated electronic interior, and it was ringed by four antenna.

"What the heck _is _that thing?!" Toji demanded.

"I don't know, but it sure _looks _cool!" Kensuke decreed even as he pulled out his ever-present camera. "Let me just - hey!"

The otaku cried out in dismay as a hand and arm sprouted from his chest and snatched the camera out of his hands. "Sorry, Kensuke," Nico told them with an apologetic smile. "But we don't allow cameras in here. It's kind of a rule of ours."

"Still, I understand why you're curious," Kushina declared. "Where did this thing come from, and how did it get here, dattebane? This location is top secret!"

"Who cares?" Revy growled, taking aim at the device. "Let's just blow it away and be done with it!"

"Please, I'd rather you didn't," came an electronic voice from the sphere. One that everybody present immediately recognized. "This telepathically-responsive remote communications device is not only experimental...but it took a lot of time for me to have it put together."

"Orion?!" Mr. Lee gasped as the sphere approached. Before their eyes, it generated a bedraggled hologram of the fanfic writer. "Kohai! You're alright!"

"Well, that depends, sempai," Orion muttered somberly. "Do you define 'being captured by the V.B.I.A. and having been used as a therapy bag by Naru' as being alright?"

"Ouch," Saeko murmured sympathetically.

"There sure doesn't sound alright to me," Yoruichi admitted with a wince.

"But - what is this thing?!" Toji demanded. "Did you get away from the V.B.I.A.?!"

"I wish I could say I did," Orion confessed. "As for my remote orb, it's a device I cooked up for emergencies. As we all know, a fanfic writer crosses over to the other side of the Fourth Wall at his or her own peril. So in anticipation of emergencies such as this, I created this device so that I could use it to remotely find help to get me out of messes like this one." Giving this a moment to sink, Orion shrugged and added, "Anyway, I've been listening in on some of what the V.B.I.A. have been saying, so I knew Asuka had sent that letter to you, sempai. I figured you'd put together a rescue team, so I had the orb lock onto your bio-frequency. I was hoping that it would be able to track you down, no matter where you were."

"Well, you were right about that! Nice work, kohai!" Mr. Lee decided. "And you were right about us planning a rescue! We were just about to head out to the coordinates Asuka gave us, and -"

"- and walk right into a trap," Orion informed his fellow fanfiction writer. "Asuka has no intention of letting me go, sempai! This is all one big, nasty trap!"

"Oh, no!" Yoko declared, putting her hands to her cheeks in mock horror. "Did you hear that? It's a trap!"

"You make it sound as if it were a surprise," Hibari declared in a sarcastic manner.

"We figured that might be the case, kohai," Mr. Lee admitted. "But we also figured that heading to those coordinates was our best chance of getting a bead on your location."

"Trust me, it isn't," Orion informed them. "The V.B.I.A. has deployed an army of Zoids and Gundams there, all for the purpose of capturing you. Even with the B.W.O.A., it would take a minor miracle to get out of there in one piece!"

"What?! All that firepower, dattebane?!" Kushina demanded. "But why are they after Mr. Lee?!"

"It's not just Mr. Lee, or me!" Orion explained plaintively. "The V.B.I.A. is targeting every major fanfiction writer in every country! It's all part of their master plan!"

"And what exactly is their plan?" Chou'un asked.

"They're planning on brainwashing us in order to write fanfictions," Orion explained. "And -"

"So what?" Revy asked in a bored manner. "You already do that!"

"Fanfictions that the _V.B.I.A._ want! That's a whole different story!" Noticing the confused looks on everybody's faces, Orion sighed and explained, "Imagine every single anime and manga in existence being rewritten to play out to the same kind of Double Standard Abuse set up in the Love Hina anime, only with each nasty Trope cranked up to be at least _ten times _as bad!"

This got the attention of everyone there. _"Ten times?!"_ Kensuke cried out in horror.

"Is that even possible?!" Toji demanded.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ai wondered in a deceptively quiet manner.

"Well...take Fairy Tail, for example," Orion began, focusing on Erza. "You know how you were able to summon two hundred swords to take out those thunder orbs in that one story arc?"

"Yes, I remember," Erza confirmed.

"Basically, the V.B.I.A. want stories where you do that more frequently...and then use all those swords to turn Grey and Natsu into pincushions!" Orion announced.

_"What?!"_ Erza demanded, her voice rife with outrage. "But I would _never _do something like that to my nakama!"

"If the V.B.I. their way, you'll be doing that pretty much every five minutes or so! Then you'll bring them back to life just so you can kill them again!" Orion explained, prompting a look of horror to appear on Erza's face. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg! They want Mirajane to lock Elfman up in her own personal dungeon so she can beat and rape him every single day, Lucy to make slaves of her male Celectial Spirits, Levy to -!"

"No, no, _no!"_ Erza shrieked in pure outrage. "I will _die _before I allow myself and my nakama to be perverted and tortured like that!"

"You're not the only one!" Yoruichi added in a dangerously mild fashion. "So you're saying that they intend to make _every anime _as horrible as that?"

"That's what I'm saying," Orion confirmed. "They want Tokiko to turn Kazuki into a homunculus so she can beat and torture him all day long, and -!"

_"Turn __**Kazuki**__ into a __**homunculus?!"**_ Tokiko shrieked in a voice rife with hatred. _"I'll splatter all their guts!"_

"What about _my_ fandom, Orion?" Kushina demanded uneasily. "Do they have any plans for my son, dattebane?"

"Do they?! They're -!" Then Orion caught himself, gulped, his holographic image seeming to shrink back from Kushina. "Um...on second thought...you're probably a lot happier..._not _knowing what they have in mind for Naruto. In fact...um..."

_"You better tell me what those damned bitches are planning on doing to my son!"_ Kushina shrieked, becoming a picture of such pure rage that even the rest of the B.W.O. back from her. _"Tell me before I __**really get mad!"**_

"Okay, okay!" Orion cried out, waving his hands defensively. Then he gestured for Kushina to come closer. "Here. Let me whisper it to you; I feel bad enough just having to say it, let alone say it really loud."

"Alright," Kushina growled before leaning forward, allowing the holographic representation to whisper carefully into her ear. As the others there watched on warily, the redhead's eyes went wide, then she gritted her teeth before her entire body exploded into metaphoric flames,. **_"THOSE DAMN BITCHES!" _**Kushina roared, chains flying forth from her in every direction.**_ "I'M GONNA KILL EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"_**

"Oh, boy..." Mr. Lee moaned heavily. "Kohai, I can't tell you how glad I am that you told us about this." Then the fanfic writer frowned. "Wait a second. You said you're in control of this orb, right? Does that mean it can -?"

"Lead you to my exact location? That's one of the reasons I built it!" Orion confirmed. "But we still have to take down the V.B.I.A. and scrap their brainwashing plans!"

"But how do we do that?" Nico asked in a reasonable manner.

"Well...actually, I might have a few things that can help," Orion explained. "As I told Mr. Lee, I've been working on building a production studio along the Fourth Wall."

"Right, I remember that," Mr. Lee nodded. "But you said it wasn't complete yet."

"It isn't, but I have stashed a few more gadgets of mine there. Experimental equipment for dealing with major emergencies." Then Orion frowned and admitted, "And I think this pretty much qualifies."

"And that, everyone, is the understatement of the century," Yoko declared in a humorless voice.

"So how do we get to the studio?" Toji asked nervously.

"That's the easy part, actually," Orion informed him. "The orb is capable of teleporting a large group of people there, and to other locations." When several raised eyebrows were aimed at the holographic representation, it shrugged and explained, "I figured something like that would be useful for a rescue. You know, just in case."

"Good thinking, Kohai," Mr. Lee commented before looking at the cooler that rested at Maid Rei's feet. "And to think, I was looking forward to just smacking those bitches with some snowballs. But I guess they need some stronger medicine than that."

"Snowballs?" Orion muttered, looking at the cooler. Then he groaned, and muttered, "I think I'll be happier if I pretend I didn't hear that..."

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen, Naruto, Black Lagoon, Jigoku Shoujo, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Speed Grapher, Buso Renkin, High School of the Dead, One Piece, Bleach, or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 2

'What is it now?'

After comforting a distraught Shinji after an earlier day of battling with an Angel (and dealing with the trauma that followed), Misato received a call informing her of an attack on NERV. However, since the alarms hadn't gone off, she could safely assume that it wasn't an Angel attack. 'So then what the heck is it?'

She soon got her answer as she arrived. The central offices of NERV were in utter chaos, almost as though a bomb had gone off there. But the real damage was discovered in the Commander's office, which in of itself surprised her. Along with the damage being greater than before, Section 2 guards were found strewn about on the ground, badly injured and many unconscious, but still alive. Stopping by one that was being rolled out on a gurney, Misato questioned.

"What happened here?"

"A...monster... demon... the Commander..."

Misato blinked in surprise and looked over at the far end of the office, where the Commander's desk was. Ritsuko stood leaning on the desk, a sickly look on her face; an expression Misato had never seen on her face before. And she soon saw why. There, on the floor behind it, lay the mangled body of Gendo Ikari. His limbs were twisted unnaturally, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his blood tattered about on the floor. Misato covered her mouth at the horror of the sight. She was no fan of the Commander; that was a severe understatement.

But to see him like this...

But there was more. Blinking again, Misato stepped back and looked to see some of the blood was traced back against the wall. But more than that, it formed a pattern, a kanji symbol.

-TEN-

* * *

Reaching the outskirts of Tokyo-3, the demon warrior known as Akuma strode away. Xardion may have put him on this job unwillingly, but the opportunity it presented was enough for the demon to forgive the fanfic writer...this time.

On the one hand, there was no fight to be had here. Despite all his authority and so-called power, physically, Gendo Ikari was just a normal human being; no match for a demon. It was interesting to see his attempt to try though, guns, bullets, security; none of which made any difference to him. But again, there was no fight, just a killing. Despite his techniques originating and designed for assassination, without a fight in the process, the slaying of another was almost boring in his eyes.

Almost...

The one thing that made it worthwhile was the evil the man had within himself; a sinister soul that surpassed even Akuma's. It was the perfect opportunity to use his deadliest technique to the full; the Shun Goku Satsu, a technique which power is amplified depending on the evil within the target. Given the darkness that Gendo harbored within him, Akuma had the perfect opportunity to see his dreaded technique to the full. And hearing the screams of pain and suffering the man had undergone before succumbing was enough to bring a feral grin on his face.

Shoush!

* * *

Meanwhile, Xardion sat back in his office, trying to think of a way to placate the demon warrior (in the hopes that he wouldn't have to deal with an irate Akuma later) when it suddenly occurred to him. A way to deal with two birds with one stone... Without the Commander, NERV would be in serious trouble when the Angels attack. Even though he was confident that the Eva pilots could deal with them, this plan of his would both spare them the pain and give Akuma what he really wants. And with a grin, Xardion went to work...

* * *

"Boy is that thing weird."

Assembled at NERV, Misato and the rest of the staff looked on as the next Angel arrived in Tokyo-3. She had already sent for the Children, who were en route to the HQ. But the Angel was close enough to the city to do some damage before the Evangelions could be launched. It was going to be a tight battle, and no doubt a hard one. Misato just hoped that Shinji would be up to the task. Losing his father hurt him quite a bit, despite everything he had done and it may affect him piloting here.

"Colonel (Misato went up a rank since the Commander's death)! We're picking up an huge energy surge."

"The AT-Field?"

"No ma'am. It's not coming from the Angel. Something...in front of it."

The group looked up at the screen to see a bright red glow rising in front of the Angel. The alien creature stopped and glanced down at the new presence, only to be blasted back by some great force. The NERV crew watched in shock as a red human form tore right through the AT field and into the Angel's core, shattering it into fragments.

"Tenshou Kareki Jin!"

(This omake was a gift from Xardion. Thanks a bunch, and sorry to take so long in getting it out.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or anything associated with these assorted anime. I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy writing.)


End file.
